Ad vitam
by Phedrelia
Summary: Le destin des survivants de la Guerre Sainte du XXème siècle, treize ans après la victoire contre Hadès. Mais aussi leurs états d'âme, leurs remords, leurs nouveaux défis, leurs nouveaux combats, et … leurs amours (compliquées...).
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, sauf pour ceux que j'ai créés.

**Note**: Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction, donc j'espère ne pas avoir écrit quelque chose de trop "à côté"… J'ai indiqué un rating M en prévision de quelques passages "explicites" et/ou "difficiles" dans certains chapitres. Le récit débute par un prologue se déroulant juste après la victoire contre Hadès, que j'ai datée à Avril 1987.

* * *

**Édit du 21/01/2020 :** Voilà un peu plus de trois mois que j'ai publié les premiers chapitres de mon histoire, et avec le recul, j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait être utile que je précise certains points, pour les nouveaux lecteurs qui arriveraient jusqu'ici...

J'ai tendance à suivre l'histoire de l'anime plutôt que celle du manga, sauf pour quelques aspects qui ne m'ont pas plu. En conséquence, Seiya, Shiryu et les autres ne sont pas frères. Seuls Shun et Ikki le sont.

J'ai par contre choisi de respecter les âges donnés par Masami Kurumada dans le manga, ce qui veut dire que j'ai considéré que Seiya, Shun et Saori étaient nés en 1973, Shiryu et Hyoga en 1972 et Ikki en 1971.

La romance est malgré tout assez présente dans cette histoire, avec des orientations hétéro pour la plupart (mais il y aura aussi un peu de yaoi).

En relisant mes premiers chapitres, je ne suis pas toujours très satisfaite du résultat... J'essaie de corriger petit à petit, mais je n'ai pas le temps de tout reprendre comme je le voudrais... J'espère m'être améliorée au fil du temps...

Les premiers chapitres sont assez courts, mais les suivants se rallongent au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

Voilà... Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

* * *

**Prologue**

_Pegasus Fantasy_

_Ils me regardent tous avec horreur, et c'est un profond sentiment de haine mêlé à de la colère que je peux lire dans leurs yeux._

_Mais pourquoi me dévisagent-ils ainsi ?_

_Je baisse la tête, lentement, comme si j'étais encore le prisonnier d'un rêve dont je ne voudrais pas me réveiller, et je vois que mes mains sont couvertes de sang. Je dois être blessé, pourtant, je ne ressens aucune douleur, et à vrai dire, je me sens même plutôt bien, parfaitement calme et apaisé._

_Je relève la tête, toujours lentement, pour constater qu'ils me regardent encore, avec détestation et fureur. J'entends désormais les cris qu'ils m'adressent, mais je ne comprends pas le moindre des mots qu'ils me hurlent au visage._

_J'observe autour de moi, et je la vois, noble, superbe, resplendissante : ma Déesse, Saori._

_Je suis auprès d'elle, comme toujours. Elle me regarde elle aussi, avec ses yeux toujours magnifiques, mais qui semblent à cet instant chargés d'incompréhension, une incompréhension que je sens totale._

_Je remarque alors que, tout comme moi, ses mains sont couvertes de sang, et je perçois un effroyable sentiment de panique s'insinuer en moi. Ma Déesse, mon Amour, est blessée, et elle souffre. Elle me dévisage toujours, et je peux lire l'incompréhension grandir dans ses yeux._

_Soudain, son regard se ternit et s'embrume, et elle commence à pleurer._

* * *

_6 avril 1987, Les Enfers_

Tout s'écroule autour d'eux.

Saori regarde ses cinq chevaliers : ils ont gagné la Guerre. Hadès est vaincu et vient de disparaître sous leurs yeux.

Mais Seiya gît à terre, blessé et inconscient, et son cosmos s'éteint. Alors Saori le prend dans ses bras et le serre contre elle de toutes ses forces. Elle promet de le ramener, de les ramener tous les cinq, dans ce monde merveilleux débordant de lumière, et elle enveloppe ses chevaliers de son amour.

Hadès prétend que cet amour n'est qu'une illusion créée par les humains, un amour invisible auquel personne ne croit. Mais elle sait qu'il se trompe. Oh oui, comme il se trompe!

* * *

_8 avril 1987, Sanctuaire_

Ils sont tous tellement heureux de les revoir. Les cinq Chevaliers Divins et Athéna sont de retour au Sanctuaire, et ils sont victorieux. Ils ont défait Hadès et son armée, et ont mis fin à la Guerre Sainte.

Mais, ils ressentent également tous une immense douleur, la douleur d'avoir perdu tant de chevaliers. Les douze Chevaliers d'Or sont morts. Ils l'ont tous compris. Marine l'a compris. Elle le sait, et cela lui arrache le cœur et déchire son âme toute entière.

Et Seiya… Seiya est pratiquement mort. Pourtant, selon les médecins de la Fondation Graad qui l'ont examiné, il ne souffre d'aucune blessure physique grave. Etonnement, les lésions générées par l'épée d'Hadès sont mineures et presque totalement résorbées. Mais il reste inconscient, plongé dans un profond coma.

Cela fait deux jours maintenant qu'ils sont revenus des Enfers, et il n'a toujours pas repris connaissance. Saori et Seïka sont désespérées. Ils sont tous désespérés.

Saori reste à ses côtés nuit et jour, et elle l'entoure de son cosmos. Elle est épuisée, mais elle ne veut pas le laisser. Pas tant qu'il ne sera pas réveillé.

Seïka demeure également auprès d'elle et de son frère. Son frère qu'elle voit pour la première fois depuis huit ans, sans pouvoir lui parler, lui sourire, l'embrasser. Elle se souvient désormais parfaitement de son sourire, de sa joie de vivre, de sa force et de sa tendresse. Et le voir ainsi, blessé et si fragile, lui brise le cœur. Alors elle prie, parce qu'elle ne peut rien faire d'autre.

* * *

_10 avril 1987_

Le constat est clair et malheureusement sans équivoque : le Sanctuaire est en ruine, anéanti et détruit par les nombreuses batailles des derniers mois. Il n'y a plus aucun Chevalier d'Or pour protéger les douze temples du Zodiaque, ou plutôt, les décombres qu'il en reste.

Shun se sent désespéré. Comment vont-t-ils pouvoir tout reconstruire ? Ils sont tous si jeunes et surtout, tellement épuisés. Sans parler de Seiya qui n'a toujours pas repris connaissance…

Il décide de parcourir les temples, seul, et commence la descente des marches de l'interminable escalier.

Devant le temple de la Vierge, il tombe à genoux et pleure. Ils sont tous morts ! Shaka est mort ! Pourtant, il se sent infiniment proche de lui depuis qu'il a revêtu l'armure d'Or de la Vierge à Elysion.

A cet instant, il pense au jour où il avait cru voir mourir Ikki, ici même, dans le temple de la sixième maison. Quand il avait vu l'armure d'Or de la Vierge apparaître devant lui pour la première fois, vide mais magnifique, après le terrible combat de son frère contre Shaka. Il n'aurait alors jamais songé revêtir cette armure lui-même un jour.

Il pense aussi au terrible combat qui a eu lieu dans ce temple, il y a seulement quelques jours. Ces deux _Athéna Exclamations_ fratricides qui ont soufflé le temple, et presque détruit tout le Domaine Sacré.

Et enfin, il pense au sacrifice des douze Chevaliers d'Or devant le Mur des Lamentations. Ce sacrifice qui leur a permis d'atteindre Elysion, de sauver Athéna, et de vaincre Hadès. Comment pourront-ils remplacer ces douze chevaliers ? Comment feront-t-ils pour continuer à protéger Athéna et l'Humanité sans eux ? Shun n'en sait rien. Il n'en a pas la moindre idée, et il se sent profondément seul et inutile.

Alors il brûle son cosmos, dans une tentative qu'il sait pourtant vaine et désespérée de ressentir à nouveau le cosmos bienveillant qui émanait jadis du temple de la Vierge. Et soudain, une lumière intense, chaude et apaisante, apparaît au milieu des ruines du temple. Une multitude de fines gouttelettes dorées se mettent à tourbillonner, de plus en plus vite, pour finalement fusionner en une explosion de lumière au cœur de laquelle se matérialise l'armure d'Or de la Vierge. Les mains jointes, elle semble supplier Shun de la toucher, de prendre soin d'elle. Celui-ci s'approche, la frôle, la caresse, et la protection dorée lui répond par un cri. Un cri qui paraît lui-même lumineux. En écho à cet appel, Shun intensifie encore son cosmos, et l'armure vient à lui. Elle le recouvre et le remplit de sa chaleur protectrice.

Désormais, il le sait, il le sent : l'armure d'Or de la Vierge l'a choisi. Il est le _nouveau_ chevalier d'Or de la Vierge.

* * *

_12 mai 1987_

Douleur. Il ouvre les yeux : la lumière le fait souffrir, l'oppresse, l'agresse. Vite, refermer les yeux, pour que la douleur cesse.

Il respire: nouvelle douleur. Chaque mouvement de sa cage thoracique est un supplice. Il entend quelqu'un bouger auprès de lui. Où est-il ? Il reconnait une voix familière. Saori! Il entend sa princesse, sa Déesse.

Panique. Hadès! Effroi. Il faut tuer Hadès, sinon il tuera Saori et Athéna mourra ! Agitation. Il faut ouvrir les yeux, vite. Le plus vite possible.

Incompréhension. Il ne semble plus porter son armure. Il est allongé. Il doit essayer de bouger, de se lever.

Nouvelle douleur, pire que les précédentes. Et encore ce sentiment d'effroi, incontrôlable. Il crie:

« Saori ! Athéna ! »

Il sent, il entend des mouvements autour de lui. Il doit ouvrir les yeux, vite. Ceux-ci s'habituent peu à peu à la lumière. Il voit : une ombre, un corps, un visage, un sourire. Un _magnifique_ sourire.

« Seiya! Oh Seiya ! », s'exclame Saori. Elle le prend dans ses bras et se met aussitôt à pleurer.

« Saori, doucement ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Où sommes-nous ? Où est Hadès ? » l'interroge-t-il, envahi par la panique et l'incompréhension.

La jeune femme ne répond pas. Elle pleure toujours, de plus en plus fort. Elle embrasse Seiya, puis elle crie, elle appelle, et tous accourent autour d'eux.

« Oh Seiya, tu es enfin réveillé ! s'écrie-t-elle. Nous étions désespérés de te voir revenir parmi nous. _J'étais_ désespérée. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Difficile à dire... Je me sentirai probablement mieux une fois que tu m'auras expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Tu nous as sauvés, Seiya ! Une nouvelle fois, tu nous as _tous_ sauvés. Et grâce à toi, j'ai tué Hadès et la Guerre Sainte est terminée. Mais, je n'ai pas pu te protéger. Oh, je suis tellement désolée ! Je ne me pardonnerai jamais de t'avoir laissé te sacrifier pour moi, encore une fois...

\- L'épée d'Hadès ! l'interrompt Seiya. Oui, je me rappelle maintenant... Hadès m'a transpercé avec son épée ». Le chevalier se touche la poitrine et jette un regard interrogateur à sa princesse.

« Oui, tu n'as plus de blessure, le rassure aussitôt cette dernière. Mais tu es resté plus d'un mois dans le coma. Aucun médecin ne savait qualifier le mal dont tu souffrais, et nous étions tous tellement inquiets. Mais, maintenant tu es réveillé, tu es revenu, et il n'y a plus rien d'autre d'important. »

Seiya essaie de se lever, en vain. La douleur le cloue sur le lit. Il parvient toutefois à se redresser pour s'asseoir, et prend alors conscience du monde autour de lui. Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki, Kiki, Marine, Shaina… Ils sont tous là, à le regarder avec un sourire comblé sur le visage. Shaina ne porte pas son masque, et elle ne peut donc pas dissimuler les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues.

« Seiya ! » appelle soudain une voix familière, une voix extrêmement douce et chaleureuse. La voix d'une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains légèrement bouclés, et aux grands yeux marron qui semblent remplis d'amour. Un regard que le chevalier Pégase reconnait aussitôt malgré ces huit années de séparation.

« Seïka, ma sœur ! s'écrie-t-il, submergé par la surprise et par un incommensurable bonheur. Oh, ma grande sœur ! »

Et Seïka couvre son frère de baisers, qui ne peut alors plus retenir ses larmes.

« J'ai cru que je t'avais perdue pour toujours ! J'ai eu si peur que Thanatos te tue lorsque j'étais à Elysion. Oh Seïka ! Mais quand es-tu revenue, et comment as-tu fait ? Je t'ai cherchée tu sais, tellement cherchée !

\- C'est Marine qui m'a retrouvée, explique la jeune femme, et elle m'a ramenée avec elle au sanctuaire alors que tu étais parti aux Enfers. »

Seiya tourne son visage vers le chevalier de l'Aigle :

« Merci Marine, tu viens de m'offrir le plus merveilleux des cadeaux ! Comment pourrai-je un jour te remercier ? Tu m'as tellement apporté, tellement appris, et maintenant ça...

\- Non, ne me remercie pas Seiya, le coupe la jeune femme. C'est moi, nous tous, qui te sommes reconnaissants de t'être battu pour nous, pour Athéna, et de t'être sacrifié comme tu l'as fait. Rien de ce que je pourrai accomplir ne pourra jamais compenser les sacrifices que tu as commis pour nous. Alors non, ne me remercie pas, s'il te plaît, et profite du bonheur d'avoir enfin retrouvé ta sœur. »

Seïka prend son frère dans ses bras, et ils restent tous deux enlacés pendant de longues minutes.

« Il faut que tu te reposes maintenant, murmure Seïka en se libérant de leur étreinte. Tu en as besoin.

\- Mais ça fait plus d'un mois que je me repose ! Alors je ne veux plus rester une minute de plus dans ce lit ! »

Le jeune homme tente une nouvelle fois de se lever, mais une violente douleur, insupportable, lui transperce le crâne. Il agrippe sa tête entre ses mains, ferme les yeux, et implore au fond de lui pour que la douleur disparaisse. Il prend alors subitement conscience de l'absence de quelqu'un.

« Mais où est Shun ? questionne-t-il, pris de panique à l'idée que son ami puisse avoir péri au cours de leur dernier combat. Je ne le vois pas !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, répond immédiatement Shiryu, il arrive. Il a senti ton cosmos se réveiller, et il est en chemin. »

A cet instant, Shun pousse la porte de la chambre, et pénètre à l'intérieur en laissant échapper un incroyable cri de joie :

« Seiya, tu es enfin réveillé ! s'exclame-t-il au bord des larmes. Comment te sens-tu ? Tu nous as fait tellement peur, nous avons cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours !

\- Eh bien non, tu vois. Je suis vivant et de retour parmi vous. Désolé de vous avoir causé tant de soucis… »

La douleur a disparu, et Seiya se sent désormais parfaitement bien, calme et heureux. Il saisit doucement les mains de Saori et de Seïka et leur sourit. Sa Déesse est vivante. Tous ses amis et frères d'armes sont vivants. Il a retrouvé sa sœur, et la Guerre Sainte est terminée.

Il va enfin pouvoir commencer à _VIVRE_.

* * *

_Fin du prologue..._

_Merci de m'avoir lue… J'espère que cela vous a plu…au moins un peu..._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, sauf pour ceux que j'ai créés.

**Note**: Et voici le premier chapitre, qui se déroule donc treize ans après la victoire contre Hadès. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (en espérant que cela vous plaira, au moins un peu…).

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Treize ans plus tard… Septembre 2000, Sanctuaire_

Combats. Un adolescent, de grande taille, tignasse châtain ébouriffée, regard transperçant. Un jeune homme, plus petit, même tignasse, même regard. Eclairs lumineux et poussières. Attaques, esquives et contre-attaques. Dans les gradins, tous retiennent leur souffle. L'armure de Pégase attend son nouveau porteur, posée sur un promontoire au milieu des marches.

« Allez Hikari, montre-moi que tu es digne de cette armure ! Tu sais que je ne céderai pas l'armure de Pégase au premier apprenti chevalier venu ! Alors, vas-y : brûle ton cosmos !

\- Maître, je saurai me montrer à la hauteur de votre enseignement. Enflamme-toi mon cosmos ! _Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken_ ! » rugit l'adolescent.

Seiya sourit, et stoppe l'attaque d'un revers de main.

Nouvelle attaque, nouveaux météores. De plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus nombreux.

« Oui, je sens ton cosmos s'intensifier ! s'exclame Seiya. Continue ! »

Hikari se concentre davantage, et fait littéralement exploser son cosmos. Il dessine la constellation de Pégase avec ses poings, comme son maître lui a appris, et lance une ultime attaque. Ses météores atteignent la vitesse du son, et finissent même par la dépasser.

Jets de lumière, explosions. La terre tremble, et un épais nuage de poussières s'élève du centre de la piste d'entraînement, engloutissant les deux combattants. Un silence lourd s'abat alors sur l'arène. Seiya réapparaît au cœur du nuage qui commence à se dissiper. La protection de son épaule gauche est brisée, et un filet de sang s'écoule du haut de son front. Il l'essuie de la main droite, et pose un genou à terre. En face de lui, Hikari se tient à genoux, les deux mains posées à plat sur le sol, la tête baissée, à bout de souffle. Il relève la tête et jette un regard inquiet en direction de son aîné.

« Maître, chuchote-t-il, si faiblement que personne d'autre que lui ne peut l'entendre. Maître, je…, je ne comprends pas… je ne voulais pas…

\- Hikari, le coupe Seiya, je crois que tu as terminé ton entraînement à mes côtés ! Je n'ai plus rien à t'enseigner. L'armure de Pégase est à toi ! » lance-t-il, suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

Cris de joie dans les gradins. Shun se lève, et se place derrière l'armure de Pégase.

« Hikari, déclare-t-il sur un ton solennel, tu as traversé avec succès toutes les épreuves auxquelles tu as été confronté. Tu t'es montré digne de la déesse Athéna, et de l'armure pour laquelle tu t'entraines depuis six longues années. En tant que Grand Pope et représentant de notre Déesse bien aimée, je te confie donc l'armure de Pégase, et te fais chevalier d'Athéna. Sache te montrer digne de cet honneur, en n'utilisant cette armure que dans le seul but de protéger notre Déesse et l'Humanité. »

Nouvelle série de cris de liesse et d'applaudissements. Hikari saute de joie et se rue sur la caisse contenant l'armure de Pégase, _son_ armure. Mais, il s'arrête avant de l'atteindre, pour se retourner en direction de Seiya.

« Maître, je vous serai éternellement reconnaissant pour l'enseignement que vous m'avez apporté. J'espère toujours me montrer digne de vous et de l'armure de Pégase, votre ancienne armure, pour défendre l'Amour, la Paix et la Justice, comme vous l'avez fait par le passé, et comme vous continuez à le faire aujourd'hui.

\- Hikari, tu vas enfin pouvoir arrêter de m'appeler Maître, et de me vouvoyer ! Je dois avouer que je ne pouvais plus le supporter… Donc il était grand temps que tu obtiennes ton armure, chevalier Pégase ! s'exclame Seiya en se grattant la tête. J'ai une entière confiance en toi et en tes capacités de chevalier, ajoute-t-il, et je suis certain que tu sauras te montrer digne de notre Déesse bien aimée et de cette armure que je chéris tant. Prends-en bien soin, s'il te plaît. Même si je suis assez mal placé pour te donner ce genre de recommandations, quand on sait l'état dans lequel j'ai laissé mon armure après les nombreuses batailles que j'ai dû mener… »

Il sourit et tourne ses yeux vers Saori, qui est assise au-dessus de Shun dans les gradins. Magnifique, elle porte sa traditionnelle robe blanche sans manche, et tient son sceptre dans la main droite. Elle se lève et prend la parole à son tour :

« Mes chevaliers, je suis extrêmement fière de vous tous, et une fois encore, veuillez accepter ma plus profonde reconnaissance pour votre dévouement envers moi et le Sanctuaire. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, car l'armure sacrée de Pégase, l'armure de l'un de mes plus fidèles chevaliers, dit-elle en dirigeant son regard vers Seiya, a trouvé un nouveau porteur en ta personne, Hikari. Je suis convaincue que, comme vient de le souligner ton maître ‒ _ou plutôt ton ancien maître, devrais-je dire_ ‒, tu sauras t'en montrer digne, et que tu deviendras l'un de mes plus braves chevaliers. »

Hikari pose un genou à terre, et incline la tête pour saluer sa Déesse.

Nouvelles ovations et applaudissements. Cette fois-ci, toute la foule présente se lève, et se dirige vers l'arène pour féliciter le nouveau chevalier. Ikki regarde la scène du haut du dernier gradin. Shiryu le rejoint et lui tape sur l'épaule :

« Alors, tu crois que ton apprenti sera le prochain à obtenir son armure ?

\- J'espère bien ! répond Ikki, sur un ton toutefois un peu désabusé. Même si le gamin a encore deux ou trois choses à perfectionner selon moi, surtout pour obtenir l'armure qu'il vise. Acrisios est très doué, c'est indéniable, mais il va probablement encore devoir explorer quelques dimensions avant de pouvoir songer à la revêtir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Et toi, t'en es où avec Jie-Hu ?

\- Je crains que ce ne soit un peu plus compliqué… » reconnait le chevalier de la Balance dans un soupir. Il baisse son regard vers l'arène en contrebas pour observer son fils qui est en train de féliciter Hikari.

« Jie-Hu est encore si jeune, reprend-il, et je n'ai toujours pas totalement accepté l'idée qu'il soit destiné à porter l'armure d'Or du Cancer… »

Ikki croise les bras et plonge ses yeux dans ceux de son camarade:

« Tu dois faire confiance à Kiki là-dessus, le rassure-t-il. Le petit sait ce qu'il dit. Il est encore plus doué que ne l'était Mû pour communiquer avec les armures, et s'il pense que ton fils appartient à la constellation du Cancer, alors il faut lui faire confiance. »

Ikki marque une pause dans ses paroles, pour laisser le temps à son ami d'intégrer son argument, puis il ajoute, sur un ton déterminé :

« Et puis si notre Déesse et mon frère t'ont choisi pour effectuer sa formation, tu n'as pas à douter de leur jugement, que je partage entièrement d'ailleurs. Tu es très certainement celui d'entre nous qui a le mieux connu le dernier porteur de cette armure, même si cela a impliqué plusieurs expériences douloureuses, je te l'accorde… »

Shiryu acquiesce par un pincement de lèvres, mais laisse son ami continuer.

« Et puis, n'oublie pas que tu t'es rendu plusieurs fois dans le _Yomotsu Hirasaka_, qui est probablement le lieu privilégié pour l'entrainement de Jie-Hu. Donc, tu me sembles sans aucun doute le plus qualifié pour former le futur chevalier d'Or du Cancer, et je trouve que cela tombe plutôt bien qu'il s'agisse de ton propre fils. Car nous pourrons peut-être espérer récupérer un chevalier du Cancer exemplaire, cette fois-ci, tu ne crois pas ? »

Shiryu ne répond pas immédiatement, plongé dans ses pensées.

« Oui, je sais que tu as raison, et je te remercie pour ta sollicitude, finit-il par concéder. Mais allons féliciter Hikari à notre tour. Le jour est à la fête !

\- Et sans oublier de féliciter Seiya ! s'écrie Hyoga qui vient tout juste d'arriver auprès d'eux. Vous vous rendez compte, tout de même : Seiya, qui a réussi à terminer la formation de son apprenti ! Et pourtant, ce n'était pas couru d'avance, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !… »

Les trois amis éclatent de rire tous ensemble, et descendent les gradins pour rejoindre leur ami et le nouveau chevalier.

Après de nombreuses accolades, Seiya s'écarte du groupe pour chercher Marine du regard. Il finit par la repérer, à l'autre bout de l'arène, assise sur le premier étage des gradins. Elle semble songeuse, plongée dans ses pensées, ailleurs, loin, très loin. Il s'approche d'elle et s'assied à ses côtés :

« Marine, mon maître ! Je sais enfin ce que tu as dû ressentir lorsque j'ai obtenu mon armure : un _immense_ soulagement ! » s'exclame-t-il en riant.

La jeune femme sort de ses réflexions, et plonge ses yeux dans ceux de son élève. Ce dernier n'a pas changé, malgré toutes ces années et ses nombreux combats. Il est toujours aussi enjoué, insouciant, et, surtout, il semble tellement confiant dans la vie, tellement confiant dans l'avenir. Elle a un sourire attendri derrière son masque.

« Et oui Seiya ! Et encore, je peux te jurer qu'Hikari ne t'a pas fait subir la moitié de ce que _tu_ m'as fait vivre, ajoute-t-elle sur un air amusé.

\- Oui, tu as probablement raison ! approuve le Sagittaire, en tirant la langue et en se grattant la tête. Allez, viens avec nous, tu ne veux pas féliciter Hikari à ton tour ?

\- Si, si, bien sûr ! » répond le chevalier de l'Aigle.

Elle se lève, et se dirige vers Hikari, son fils.

* * *

**Fin du premier chapitre.**

Merci de m'avoir lue... J'espère que cela vous a plu…


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, sauf pour ceux que j'ai créés.

**Note**: Et voici le deuxième chapitre, plus long que le premier, et avec une scène un peu "explicite" (mais qui reste très gentille...). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (en espérant que cela vous plaira, au moins un peu…).

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_6 avril 2001, Sanctuaire_

Le jour se lève tout juste. Le soleil apparaît lentement, et ses premiers rayons pénètrent dans le temple du Sagittaire. L'un d'eux éclaire le visage de Seiya, qui se réveille doucement. Il s'assied, et, comme chaque matin, à chacun de ses réveils, il se touche la poitrine.

L'épée d'Hadès n'est plus là, il ne garde même pas de cicatrice de ce terrible coup. Mais pourtant, pendant un court instant, chaque matin, il a l'impression de la sentir en lui. Comme si elle hantait ses rêves, et profitait de ceux-ci pour se frayer un nouveau chemin dans son corps endormi. Puis, comme chaque matin, la sensation disparaît, doucement.

Il se lève, attrape le pantalon qu'il a laissé la veille sur la chaise du bureau qui se trouve à côté de son lit, et l'enfile. Il se dirige vers la salle de bain, et s'asperge le visage d'eau.

Les travaux de reconstruction du Sanctuaire sont depuis longtemps terminés, et chaque maison dispose désormais de tout le confort nécessaire. Enfin, pour celles qui sont habitées… Pour les autres, les restaurations sont achevées, mais les aménagements ne sont pas encore finalisés. Rien ne presse tant qu'elles n'ont pas de nouveaux locataires…

Seiya se dirige vers la cuisine et se prépare un café. Il s'apprête à s'assoir pour le boire quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte de l'appartement de son temple. Il va ouvrir et découvre Saori, qui l'observe avec un large sourire et un regard amusé.

« Bonjour Seiya ! Je te surprends au saut du lit à ce que je vois… s'excuse-t-elle.

\- Bonjour Saori ! Oui, mais tu ne me déranges pas du tout. Entre donc, je t'en prie. »

La jeune femme pénètre dans l'appartement en riant, amusée par l'allure de son chevalier, le torse nu et les cheveux encore ébouriffés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un truc coincé entre les dents ou quoi ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Mais, c'est que te voir ainsi me rappelle ce jour où j'étais venue chez toi, avant la bataille du Sanctuaire, et que je t'avais surpris exactement dans la même tenue qu'aujourd'hui » lui répond-elle.

Seiya se met à rire à son tour en se grattant la tête, comme il le fait si souvent quand il est gêné. Saori le regarde, et sourit.

« Je t'aime, lui dit-elle. Je t'aime tellement, tu sais ! »

Le Sagittaire la saisit alors par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui, place sa main droite derrière sa nuque, et l'embrasse tendrement.

« Je t'aime aussi », lui murmure-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Il dégage ses longs cheveux sur le côté pour l'embrasser dans le cou, et s'imprégner de son odeur. Il descend sa main gauche contre le creux de ses reins, et la serre davantage contre lui. Il sent alors une décharge agréable parcourir sa colonne, et il s'écarte de la jeune femme.

« Il faut arrêter maintenant, sinon je ne pourrai bientôt plus répondre de mes actes...

\- Oh, mais que comptez-vous faire, chevalier ? Vous n'oseriez tout de même pas faire de mal à votre Déesse ?

\- Oh Saori, ne joue pas avec le feu, s'il te plaît… Tu me connais suffisamment depuis toutes ces années pour savoir que je peux facilement devenir incontrôlable. »

Il la saisit alors par les hanches et la soulève du sol pour l'emmener vers le petit canapé du salon. Il la couche doucement sur celui-ci, tout en poursuivant ses caresses et ses baisers. La jeune femme se laisse faire, et s'abandonne totalement à son amant. Elle apprécie tellement ces rares moments d'intimité qu'elle peut partager avec l'homme qu'elle aime, son chevalier, qui l'a sauvée de si nombreuses fois, et qui est auprès d'elle chaque jour depuis tant d'années.

S'ils ont longtemps volontairement ignoré la nature de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre, cela fait maintenant près de dix ans qu'ils se sont avoué leur amour. Oh, bien sûr, ils ne s'aiment pas au grand jour. Ce ne serait pas approprié que la Déesse Athéna aimât ainsi l'un de ses chevaliers, fût-il l'un des plus braves. Mais, ils s'aiment. Et même si personne au Sanctuaire n'en parle jamais ouvertement, ils se doutent tous les deux que nombre de leurs amis connaissent la nature de leurs sentiments. Mais une réserve respectueuse les conduit tous à honorer leur secret, et à ne jamais aborder le sujet.

Alors Saori profite de la tendresse et de la douceur de cet instant.

A son tour, elle commence à caresser Seiya. Elle effleure son dos du bout des doigts, puis ses côtes, ses bras, ses épaules. Elle fait courir sa bouche le long de son torse, puis dans son cou, pour retrouver ses lèvres, qu'elle frôle avec délicatesse. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux épais, qu'elle adore serrer entre ses doigts, et l'attire vers elle pour approfondir leur baiser. Elle frémit aussi sous ses caresses qui deviennent plus sensuelles, plus audacieuses. Elle sent ses mains parcourir son dos, ses reins, ses hanches. Elle sent ses lèvres quitter les siennes pour s'égarer dans sa gorge et sur le haut de sa poitrine. Elle sent son souffle contre sa peau, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, la fraicheur de sa bouche…

Elle colle son bassin contre celui de l'homme qu'elle désire, et découvre avec bonheur l'excitation dont elle se sait responsable. Elle déboutonne alors son pantalon et passe une main entre ses jambes. Seiya se défait aussitôt de celui-ci, et aide Saori à retirer sa robe et sa culotte. Il reprend ensuite ses caresses, et fait courir ses doigts sur les cuisses nues, tout en les couvrant de baisers. Il poursuit son étreinte en remontant ses mains le long du corps qui s'offre entièrement à lui. Il caresse le bas de son ventre, puis effleure la base de ses seins, dont il suit les contours lentement, du bout des doigts. Puis, il relève enfin la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de sa Déesse.

« Tu es sûre que tu veux continuer ?

\- Oui… ne t'arrête pas… », le supplie-t-elle.

Alors Seiya prend le visage de Saori entre ses mains, et s'empare de sa bouche. Il effleure ses lèvres avec la pointe de sa langue, et sent celle de la jeune femme venir à sa rencontre. Il descend sa main droite le long du corps qui ondule contre lui, et sur lequel de petites perles de sueur commencent à apparaître. Il passe sa main entre les jambes qui s'écartent, pour atteindre l'intimité qui ne semble attendre que lui. Il la frôle doucement, d'abord du bout des doigts, puis approfondit sa caresse, pour s'assurer du désir qu'il veut provoquer. En réponse à ce délice, Saori bascule la tête en arrière et pousse des gémissements de plaisir. Seiya se redresse alors, soulève légèrement les hanches qui semblent ainsi s'offrir à lui, et la pénètre lentement. La jeune femme émet un imperceptible soupir quand elle sent son amant s'enfoncer en elle.

...

Saori pose la tête contre le torse de Seiya. Elle aime s'allonger ainsi auprès de lui après qu'il lui a fait l'amour. Ils ne passent que très rarement des nuits entières tous les deux, alors elle profite de chaque instant qui s'offre à eux. Elle lui caresse la poitrine et passe ses doigts sur la blessure d'Hadès. Il lui saisit alors la main pour la déplacer plus loin.

« Tu n'aimes toujours pas que je te touche à cet endroit, chuchote-t-elle.

\- Tu le sais, cela m'évoque trop de mauvais souvenirs, répond le chevalier. Car cette blessure me rappelle que j'ai failli te perdre, et me renvoie l'image de ma faiblesse. Tu es ma Déesse, et je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser terminer seule la bataille.

\- Mais enfin Seiya, quand comprendras-tu que c'est justement grâce à ce sacrifice que tu m'as sauvée, et que tu nous as permis de gagner la Guerre ? Sans ta protection, l'épée d'Hadès m'aurait probablement tuée, et tout aurait été perdu. »

Le Sagittaire tourne la tête et fixe le pladond, les yeux dans le vague, comme emplis de douleur.

« Est-ce que cela te fait souffrir ? Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose de particulier à l'endroit de la blessure ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais, s'inquiète la jeune femme.

\- Mais non ! proteste Seiya, sur un ton plus agressif que ce qu'il aurait souhaité. Je viens de te l'expliquer... C'est juste que cela éveille trop de mauvaises choses en moi, et souligne la faiblesse de ma condition humaine.

\- Mais c'est justement pour la faiblesse de cette condition humaine que je t'aime tant ! »

Seiya embrasse tendrement Saori sur le coin des lèvres, et dégage une mèche de cheveux qui s'était placée devant ses yeux.

« Allez, cela n'a pas d'importance de toute façon, et il faut se lever, ajoute-t-il finalement. J'ai rendez-vous avec Shiryu et Hikari aux arènes pour l'entraînement.

\- Oui, et moi je dois retrouver Shun au Palais. »

Ils se lèvent tous les deux, se rhabillent en silence, et s'embrassent une dernière fois.

* * *

Shun se réveille en sursaut. Il a entendu un cri, un hurlement. Il regarde autour de lui, mais ne voit personne, et ne remarque rien d'anormal.

Il s'assied, et se touche la gorge. Elle le brûle. Etrange, il n'avait pas mal en se couchant. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, et constate qu'ils sont trempés de sueur. Il avale sa salive avec difficulté, se rallonge dans son lit, et fixe le plafond.

Les premières lueurs du jour commencent à baigner sa chambre d'une faible lumière. Il cligne des yeux, qu'il sent humides, et comprend alors que, encore une fois, c'est par ses propres cris qu'il a été réveillé. Comme souvent, il vient de faire un cauchemar. La plupart de ses nuits sont hantées par de terribles cauchemars, qui sont le fruit de sa profonde et ineffaçable culpabilité. Car malgré les années, il n'est jamais parvenu à se pardonner d'avoir ôté la vie à tant de combattants. Et parmi tous les adversaires qu'il a jadis affrontés, c'est le chevalier des Poissons qui l'obsède le plus. Il ne supporte pas le souvenir de sa mort.

Alors, il revit encore et toujours ce combat dans ses rêves, et à chaque fois, il croit parvenir à en éviter l'issue fatale. Mais, quoi qu'il fasse et quoi qu'il dise, il finit toujours par tuer Aphrodite. Et avant de mourir, ce dernier le dévisage toujours de la même manière, en lui murmurant quelque chose qu'il ne parvient pas à entendre. Il voit ses lèvres bouger, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche.

Alors, à chaque fois, Aphrodite se met à crier, mais Shun n'entend toujours rien. Et, comme dans chacun de ses rêves, Aphrodite commence alors à hurler, à hurler de plus en plus fort. Et Shun finit par l'entendre, par l'entendre parfaitement, très distinctement, si clairement qu'il a l'impression que ses cris vont lui transpercer le crâne. Et tandis qu'Aphrodite hurle toujours plus fort, il se couvre les oreilles, pour ne plus l'entendre. Pour ne plus l'entendre prononcer encore et toujours la même phrase :

« Le choix, tu as _toujours_ eu le choix, Shun. »

Alors Shun crie à son tour, pour lui expliquer que non, il n'a justement _jamais_ eu le choix. Et des larmes se mêlent à ses cris. Il crie de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à se réveiller, comme ce matin, et comme de si nombreux matins depuis plus de quatorze ans.

* * *

Shiryu profite des premières lumières du jour et de la tranquillité matinale pour effectuer quelques mouvements de Tai-chi, seul. Il n'a jamais oublié les enseignements de son vieux maître, et apprécie toujours autant de réaliser ces exercices qui l'apaisent et l'aident à se préparer pour une dure journée d'entraînement. Il est bientôt rejoint par Hikari. Celui-ci porte la tenue de combat traditionnelle du Sanctuaire, avec une protection sur son épaule gauche. Ses cheveux courts sont en désordre, comme toujours, et ses yeux bleus roi reflètent une grande détermination.

« Bonjour Hikari, le salue le chevalier de la Balance. Je t'en prie, joins-toi à moi dans mes exercices matinaux.

\- Non merci, répond le jeune chevalier Pégase. Je préfère pratiquer des exercices un peu plus vigoureux, si cela ne te dérange pas.

\- Comme tu veux. De toute façon j'ai bientôt terminé, et Jie-Hu ne devrait plus tarder à nous rejoindre. »

Justement, le petit garçon arrive en courant dans les arènes. Agé d'un peu plus de dix ans, Jie-Hu porte la même tenue traditionnelle chinoise que son père, sur laquelle retombent ses cheveux noirs qui lui arrivent juste en dessous des épaules. Il est accompagné par un jeune homme, vêtu d'un pantalon clair et d'un T-shirt sans manche surmonté d'un plastron. Ce dernier a le teint mat, les yeux en amande, et des cheveux très courts, noirs comme la nuit.

« Bonjour Père, salue le plus jeune.

\- Bonjour Jie-Hu, tu es en retard, le réprimande Shiryu. J'ai presque terminé mes exercices de Tai-chi.

\- Bonjour maître, le coupe aussitôt le plus âgé. Ce n'est pas la faute de Jie-Hu. Il a dû m'attendre car je ne retrouvais plus mon plastron, et j'avais promis de l'accompagner à l'entraînement aujourd'hui.

\- Bonjour Aleix. Tu n'as pas à te justifier auprès de moi. Je te rappelle que tu n'es plus mon élève depuis longtemps déjà. A moins que tu ne veuilles me rendre Excalibur et l'armure du Capricorne ? Quoi qu'il en soit, vous pouvez commencer à vous échauffer, si vous le voulez bien. »

Le jeune chevalier débute alors une série d'exercices avec le garçonnet, sous le regard perplexe d'Hikari. Ce dernier se rapproche de Shiryu.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais être un peu moins sévère avec Jie-Hu ? Il n'est encore qu'un enfant, et je me rappelle qu'à son âge, j'étais bien moins discipliné que lui. Tu peux en parler à Seiya, je pense qu'il ne me contredira pas.

\- Oui, je sais, reconnait le chevalier de la Balance. Mais Jie-Hu a besoin de discipline. Et il n'a pas encore compris l'importance du respect de toutes les règles pour devenir chevalier, surtout un chevalier d'Or !

\- Ouais, tu as probablement raison, rétorque le jeune homme en s'éloignant vers Jie-Hu et Aleix. Allez les gars, venez vous entrainer un peu avec moi, ça vous changera ! »

Jie-Hu observe Hikari d'un air étonné, puis son père, qui lui donne son accord du coin de l'œil.

« Entendu, prépare-toi à mordre la poussière, chevalier Pégase ! » lance le Capricorne en se mettant en garde.

* * *

Saori pénètre à l'intérieur du Palais, et se dirige vers la salle du trône où il n'y a personne. Shun doit se trouver dans son bureau, pense-t-elle. Une fois devant la porte, elle s'apprête à frapper quand elle entend une voix douce la saluer.

« Bonjour Saori. Tu n'as pas besoin de frapper, entre donc. J'ai senti ton cosmos dès ton arrivée dans le Palais, et notre Déesse n'a pas besoin de s'annoncer, même pour entrer dans le bureau du Grand Pope.

\- Bonjour Shun », répond la princesse en pénétrant dans l'étude.

Le jeune homme est assis dans un immense fauteuil, dos à la porte, et regarde par la fenêtre. Saori ne voit que sa longue chevelure verte, qui retombe sur une large tunique pourpre.

« Tu as l'air préoccupé, s'étonne aussitôt la jeune femme. Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Oh, rien de particulier », la rassure-t-il, en se retournant vers elle.

Il ne porte pas le masque du Grand Pope. Il ne le supporte pas, et ne l'a jamais porté.

« C'est juste que, comme souvent, je m'inquiète pour le sort de nos jeunes apprentis. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger sur la légitimité de continuer à entrainer de jeunes gens dans cette vie de douleurs et de sacrifices. Avons-nous le droit de les encourager dans cette voie ? Même si je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que le jour où j'ai pu revêtir ma première armure pour te protéger, ô ma Déesse, je ne pourrai jamais cesser de remettre en cause la pertinence de poursuivre la formation de futurs chevaliers.

\- Tes interrogations sont légitimes, Shun, et je les comprends parfaitement. Le contraire serait même surprenant de ta part, toi qui as toujours détesté la guerre et les combats. Mais tu sais également mieux que quiconque que même si nous sommes en paix depuis quatorze années désormais, il faut continuer à se tenir prêts à protéger l'humanité, car de nouvelles menaces pourraient survenir un jour.

\- Oui, je sais que tu as raison. Mais je ne parviens pas à ôter ces doutes de mon esprit. Cela dit, je me rassure en songeant que nos jeunes apprentis sont entre les meilleures mains qui soient. »

Saori sourit. Son Grand Pope, son Chevalier Divin, a toujours été tellement préoccupé par le sort des autres autour de lui, et surtout par celui des jeunes apprentis, depuis qu'ils ont entrepris d'en former de nouveaux. Probablement parce que cela l'a toujours renvoyé aux souvenirs, plutôt douloureux, de leur propre expérience. Mais les temps ont changé, et la formation des chevaliers d'aujourd'hui n'est plus aussi rude que celle qu'ils ont connue vingt ans auparavant. Si la qualité des enseignements et des entraînements physiques n'en a rien perdu, les mauvais traitements, les brimades et le harcèlement moral, que certains d'entre eux ont pu subir, ont définitivement disparu. Pour le meilleur, et le bien de tous.

« Mais rassure-toi, Shun, finit par ajouter Saori, je pense sincèrement que vous réalisez tous un excellent travail, et que tous nos jeunes apprentis feront un jour des chevaliers exemplaires, heureux et épanouis, dans la voie qu'ils auront choisie. »

L'arrivée d'un nouveau cosmos interrompt leur discussion, et des coups résonnent sur la porte du bureau.

« Oui, June, tu peux entrer, je t'en prie.

\- Bonjour Shun, bonjour Déesse Athéna, les salue la jeune femme en pénétrant dans la pièce, une pile de dossiers entre les bras. Je t'apporte les derniers comptes rendus concernant les travaux du GIEC(1) sur le climat, comme tu me l'avais demandé. Si tu as des questions après les avoir consultés, nous pourrons contacter l'un des chercheurs du groupe de travail avec qui j'ai pris contact.

\- Merci infiniment ! » répond Shun.

Le chevalier du Caméléon lui sourit. Elle est toujours aussi ravissante, ne peut-il s'empêcher de penser. Elle ne porte plus son masque, depuis de nombreuses années déjà. En fait, de toutes les femmes chevaliers présentes au sanctuaire, seule Marine a conservé cette habitude. Ce choix a d'ailleurs toujours étonné Shun, étant donné la force de caractère de la jeune femme. Et il n'est jamais parvenu à comprendre les raisons qui pouvaient bien pousser le chevalier de l'Aigle à continuer à respecter cette vielle coutume, et cette marque de soumission qui parait totalement archaïque aujourd'hui.

« N'hésite pas à me faire appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ajoute June. Je serai aux arènes avec Marine. Elle m'a demandé de l'aider aujourd'hui pour l'entraînement de Camille.

\- Entendu. Bonne journée, et salue bien Marine et Camille pour moi. »

La jeune femme quitte la pièce en s'agenouillant devant sa Déesse.

« En parlant de Camille, sais-tu quand Hyoga doit revenir de Sibérie ? demande Saori.

\- Dans deux jours. Il doit terminer sa session d'entraînements avec Dimitri demain, et je lui ai demandé d'effectuer une mission avant de rentrer.

\- Quel genre de mission ?

\- Oh, il ne s'agit que d'une simple mission d'observation, mais assez importante à mes yeux. Je lui ai demandé de se rendre en Afghanistan pour me faire un compte rendu concernant l'emprise du régime des Talibans. La tyrannie imposée par ces derniers m'inquiète de plus en plus, surtout depuis qu'ils ont détruit les Bouddhas de Bâmiyân en mars dernier. Je crains que leur folie ne soit sans limite, et que cela ne laisse présager rien de bon pour les mois à venir.

\- Je comprends, et je partage ton inquiétude, approuve la princesse.

\- Mais au fait, voulais-tu me demander quelque chose de particulier ?

\- Oui, en effet. Je voudrais te demander…

\- Oui, de quoi s'agit-il ? Je t'en prie, je sens que quelque chose te préoccupe.

\- N'as-tu rien remarqué dans le comportement de Seiya ces derniers temps ?

\- Non, pas spécialement, répond Shun en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi, le comportement de notre Sagittaire t'étonne-t-il encore après toutes ces années ? Tu le connais pourtant mieux que personne, et tu sais que son tempérament un peu _agité_ n'a rien d'anormal…

\- Non, ce n'est pas à cela que je fais référence… le coupe Saori d'une voix gênée. C'est que je le trouve parfois, comment dire…, _ailleurs_. Et j'ai l'impression que cela lui arrive de plus en plus, et cela m'inquiète. Pourrais-tu essayer de lui prêter une attention un peu particulière et me dire ce que tu en penses, s'il te plaît ? Je me fais probablement du souci pour rien, mais j'ai toujours eu entièrement confiance en ton jugement, et j'aimerais donc connaître ton sentiment à ce sujet.

\- Entendu, je veillerai à observer Seiya un peu plus que d'habitude. Mais rassure-toi, je suis certain que tout va bien. C'est peut-être simplement l'anniversaire de la bataille contre Hadès qui le perturbe, un peu comme chaque année à cette époque.

\- Oui, tu as certainement raison, répond Saori qui ne semble toutefois que partiellement convaincue. Mais c'est gentil de ta part d'accepter de prêter attention à ma requête. Je t'en suis extrêmement reconnaissante.

\- Je t'en prie, c'est tout naturel. Et Seiya est l'un de mes meilleurs amis de toute façon, ne l'oublie pas. Donc je veux aussi m'assurer que tout va bien pour lui.

\- Merci encore Shun. Je ne te dérange pas davantage. Je sais que tu as du travail, et j'ai promis à Seïka que je passerai la journée avec elle aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'elle se languit de Hyoga, et qu'elle attend avec impatience son retour. Je vais donc pouvoir la rassurer sur ce point. »

Saori quitte le bureau du Grand Pope. Ce dernier se retourne alors vers la fenêtre du balcon qui surplombe tout le Domaine Sacré. Shun n'en a rien dit à sa Déesse pour ne pas l'alarmer, mais lui aussi s'inquiète pour Seiya. Et il s'inquiète également pour tout le Sanctuaire, pour tous ses amis, pour tous les jeunes apprentis, et pour lui-même. C'est un sentiment au plus profond de lui qui l'incite à s'inquiéter. Un sentiment qu'il ne connaît que trop bien…

* * *

Fin du deuxième chapitre.

Merci de m'avoir lue… j'espère que cela vous a plu…

* * *

(1) Groupe d'experts intergouvernemental sur l'évolution du climat.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, sauf pour ceux que j'ai créés.

**Note**: Merci à ceux qui ont lu mes premiers chapitres, et merci encore à ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews ! Ça m'encourage à continuer. Donc voici la suite…

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (en espérant que cela vous plaira, toujours, au moins un peu…).

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_7 avril 2001, Sanctuaire_

Ikki est de mauvaise humeur, et Acrisios en paie les pots cassés, comme souvent. L'adolescent encaisse les coups et les attaques de son maître depuis une bonne heure, sans se plaindre. Il sait qu'il s'agit du prix à payer pour devenir chevalier d'Or.

Depuis plus de cinq ans qu'il suit l'enseignement du chevalier du Lion, il a appris à faire preuve d'abnégation. Mais malgré la rudesse de ses entraînements, le jeune garçon ressent une admiration infinie pour son maître, et lui est profondément reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il lui apprend.

« Alors Acrisios, un peu d'énergie s'il te plaît ! J'ai l'impression de me battre contre un spectre tout juste ressuscité ! Montre-moi ce dont tu es capable, et laisse s'enflammer ton cosmos ! »

L'adolescent accepte les invectives de son maître sans un mot, et élève encore son degré de concentration en reprenant une position de combat. Mais malgré la tension qui peut se lire sur son visage, le regard d'Acrisios dégage toujours une extrême douceur. Une impression qui est accentuée par la couleur de ses yeux, d'un bleu très pâle, presque transparent, et par le contraste de ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés sur sa peau claire.

Le jeune garçon a beaucoup grandi ces deux dernières années, et Ikki ne peut s'empêcher de lui trouver une ressemblance croissante avec les précédents porteurs de l'armure des Gémeaux, notamment avec le cadet. Tout comme Kanon, il a l'habitude de recouvrir ses avant-bras et ses biceps de bandages, et de protéger ses longues jambes avec des genouillères. Son visage aux traits fins est d'une grande beauté, malgré la présence d'une cicatrice sur sa joue gauche. Il a d'ailleurs la manie de la caresser du bout des doigts dès qu'il a un moment de répit, comme s'il ressentait le besoin de s'assurer de sa présence. C'est un tic qui a du reste une fâcheuse tendance à agacer son maître.

Acrisios intensifie encore son cosmos, et une aura vive et puissante commence à émaner de son corps, pourtant meurtri par les blessures. Subitement, tout s'obscurcit autour de lui, et un tourbillon se forme au-dessus de sa tête. Il joint brièvement les mains au-dessus de lui, et s'écrie :

« Que se crée _une Autre Dimension_ ! »

Ikki est stupéfait, mais réussit néanmoins à contrer l'attaque de son apprenti. C'est la première fois que ce dernier parvient à déclencher cet arcane, et il en ressent une profonde satisfaction.

Acrisios s'écroule, épuisé. Il a déployé toute son énergie dans sa tentative, et se sent à bout de force. Il se relève toutefois rapidement, tout en maintenant la tête baissée pour ne pas subir le regard de son maître, qu'il sent déjà plein de reproches.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça,_ Acrisios ?

\- Je sais, Maître, veuillez me pardonner. J'ai été envahi par une énergie incontrôlable, et je n'ai pas réussi à la canaliser autrement que par…

\- Mais ne t'excuse pas, idiot ! le coupe Ikki. Tu viens de réaliser exactement ce que j'attends de toi ! Sans mon expérience de cette attaque, tu m'aurais probablement envoyé très loin d'ici, dans un lieu dont je n'aurais pas été près de revenir… Il va falloir que tu te perfectionnes encore un peu, bien entendu, mais je crois que l'on peut dire que tu es plutôt sur la bonne voie ! »

Acrisios n'en croit pas ses oreilles ! Serait-ce un compliment qu'il vient de recevoir de la part de son professeur ?...

« Merci Maître ! sourit le jeune homme. Je sais que je dois encore beaucoup m'entraîner, et je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissant pour votre patience.

\- Mais arrête donc tes satanées politesses, Acrisios, tu sais que ça m'énerve ! Bon, je pense que ça suffit pour l'instant. J'ai besoin d'une pause ! »

Acrisios approuve d'un signe de tête, et se dirige vers le bord de l'arène pour se rafraîchir. Le soleil de printemps est écrasant aujourd'hui, et midi approchant, il commence à faire très chaud au milieu du sable blanc.

Un autre jeune homme se trouve déjà à la fontaine. De grande taille, ce dernier est sensiblement plus âgé, comme en attestent ses larges épaules et sa musculature développée. Ses yeux d'un bleu très foncé et perçants sont relevés par d'épais sourcils toujours froncés, qui lui donnent un air fier et sévère à la fois. Ses cheveux courts sont rouges comme le feu, et tranchent avec la couleur très pâle de sa peau.

« Plutôt pas mal, Acri ! lance-t-il à l'arrivée de l'adolescent.

\- Merci Vjeko, répond Acrisios d'une voix gênée. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

\- Suffisamment pour avoir vu se créer ton _Autre Dimension_. Tu vas bientôt pouvoir venir te frotter à moi et à mon _Hōō Genma Ken _! »

Acrisios sourit, et se penche à la fontaine pour boire une gorgée d'eau. Il s'apprête à répondre au jeune chevalier quand il est interrompu par l'arrivée brutale de Shaina.

« Vjeko, je vais t'étrangler ! s'écrie la jeune femme, qui semble extrêmement énervée.

\- Shaina, ma chère, comment vas-tu ? Bien réveillée ? » rétorque l'intéressé, un large sourire au coin des lèvres.

A ces mots, l'Ophiuchus se jette sur lui, toutes griffes dehors.

« Oh là, tout doux ! Qu'y-a-t-il Shaina ? interrompt alors Ikki qui vient de les rejoindre à son tour.

\- Il y a que tu devrais mettre une laisse à ton ancien apprenti ! hurle-t-elle. Et qu'il faudrait que tu lui expliques qu'il ferait mieux d'éviter d'utiliser _l'Illusion du Phoenix_ lors des entraînements! Il vient tout juste de m'abandonner dans le pire de mes cauchemars... J'en ai encore des sueurs froides !

\- Ah oui, quel genre de cauchemar ? Celui que tu tombais folle amoureuse de moi ?... » la coupe Vjeko, ravi de provoquer davantage la jeune femme.

Cette dernière s'apprête à lui sauter dessus quand Ikki s'interpose entre elle et le jeune homme.

« C'est bon, calme toi ! Je te promets que je vais lui parler, essaie de temporiser le chevalier du Lion. Et je suis certain que ce n'était qu'un accident qui ne se reproduira plus, n'est-ce pas Vjeko ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne le referai plus, _Madame_ le chevalier de l'Ophiuchus !... répond Vjeko sur un ton toujours aussi amusé et insolent.

\- Vas au diable ! » finit par lancer Shaina en tournant les talons, visiblement pas du tout convaincue par la promesse du Phoenix, et toujours aussi en colère.

Ikki part aussitôt à sa poursuite, et la rattrape juste avant qu'elle n'emprunte le chemin menant à son baraquement. Il lui agrippe le bras, et lui souffle :

« Eh oh, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend à la fin ?! Pourquoi es-tu partie comme ça ?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! réplique la jeune femme. Il y a que je suis fatiguée de devoir jouer ta doublure pour l'entraînement de ton successeur à l'armure du Phoenix. C'est épuisant à la fin ! Vjeko est un chevalier extrêmement talentueux, c'est indéniable, mais c'est aussi un sale petit con ! Et j'aimerais bien que tu participes davantage à ses entraînements, ça lui remettrait les idées en place…

\- Mais, tu sais bien que c'est compliqué tant que je n'ai pas terminé la formation d'Acrisios. D'ailleurs, si ça peut te rassurer, je pense que le gamin est sur la bonne voie : il a réussi à créer une autre dimension tout à l'heure, qui a bien failli m'envoyer très loin d'ici !

\- Ah oui ? Eh bien, c'est fort dommage qu'il n'y soit pas parvenu, tiens ! »

Ikki se rapproche de Shaina, et la plaque contre l'arbre à l'abri duquel ils s'étaient installés pour discuter.

« Vraiment ? C'est ce que tu penses ? Moi, je crois plutôt que je te manquerais si je devais m'absenter…»

Il embrasse la jeune femme dans le cou. Shaina frémit.

« Fous-moi la paix, soupire-t-elle, assez peu convaincue par sa propre demande. Pas ici, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.

\- Et alors, quel serait le problème ? Il serait d'ailleurs peut-être temps que les autres apprennent l'existence de notre petite histoire… », ajoute-t-il en la pressant plus fermement contre l'arbre, pour resserrer son emprise.

Il saisit la cuisse gauche de Shaina, et la soulève contre sa hanche. Mais la jeune femme se libère facilement, et s'écarte de ses bras en lui jetant un regard noir.

« J'ai dit _pas_ _ici_ ! Je te retrouverai ce soir dans ton temple, si j'en ai envie...

\- Oui, eh bien, il faudrait que j'en ai envie moi aussi !

\- Je ne me fais pas de souci pour ça ! » lui crie-t-elle, alors qu'elle est déjà partie en courant.

Ikki la regarde s'éloigner avec un large sourire sur les lèvres. Cette femme va vraiment le rendre fou... Puis, il fait demi-tour pour rejoindre Acrisios et Vjeko.

« A nous deux, gamin ! lance-t-il à la destination de son ancien disciple. Je vais te faire passer l'envie d'utiliser _l'illusion du Phoenix _sur n'importe qui ! »

* * *

Malgré la chaleur extérieure, il fait plutôt frais dans le temple du Scorpion. Jabu est perdu dans ses pensées, et l'eau glacée qu'il laisse couler sur son dos lui fait du bien. Il se sent tellement fatigué... On leur a confié, à son ami Geki et lui, la responsabilité de la formation de plusieurs apprentis Bronze et Argent, et il ne se sent pas à la hauteur. Surtout aujourd'hui…

Il coupe l'eau de la douche, saisit une serviette, et sort de la salle de bain encore trempé. Il a besoin d'un verre.

Il se dirige dans la cuisine, et sort une bière du frigo. Il l'ouvre d'un simple mouvement du pouce, et en boit une grande gorgée. Il se rend dans le salon, et se vautre dans le fauteuil qui se trouve dos à la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Il soupire.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que former de futurs chevaliers serait aussi difficile. Et il ne peut s'empêcher d'envier le sort de son voisin du dessus, qui a terminé la formation de son apprenti depuis plusieurs mois déjà. D'ailleurs, il ne comprend pas pourquoi on ne lui a pas confié de nouveaux élèves. Après tout, en tant que chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire et chevalier Divin, il pourrait bien former encore un ou deux chevaliers de plus... Mais tous au Sanctuaire semblent vouloir le ménager, et sa Déesse la première.

Saori… Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas, mais il ressent toujours une certaine attirance pour elle, et ce sentiment le perturbe et le met mal à l'aise. Et savoir qu'elle lui a toujours préféré son ami Seiya le peine profondément.

Il sait pertinemment, comme beaucoup d'autres au Sanctuaire, qu'ils partagent tous les deux une histoire d'amour aujourd'hui largement consommée. Et ce malgré la discrétion dont ils pensent faire preuve, et la distance qu'ils imposent entre eux lors de chaque rencontre en public. Mais, les regards qu'ils s'échangent ne trompent pas, et la façon avec laquelle Saori semble contempler Seiya dès que celui-ci prend la parole atteste sans aucun doute de la profonde affection qu'elle lui porte.

Ah, si seulement elle avait pu s'intéresser à lui à la place du chevalier Pégase… Il se surprend souvent à y rêver. Mais peu importe ce qu'il ressent, car ce qui compte avant tout pour le chevalier du Scorpion, c'est le bonheur de sa Déesse, et il serait prêt à tous les sacrifices pour le garantir.

Il boit de nouvelles gorgées de la bière qu'il tient toujours dans sa main, et repose la bouteille vide sur la table basse devant lui. Il est toujours plongé dans ses pensées quand il est surpris par un bruit sourd. Quelqu'un vient de frapper à sa porte. Il se lève, sans prêter attention au fait qu'il ne porte toujours que sa serviette nouée autour de la taille. Il ouvre la porte, et tombe face à face avec Marine.

« Ah, bonsoir Ma-Marine… » bafouille-t-il, extrêmement gêné maintenant qu'il a pris conscience de sa tenue. Des gouttelettes d'eau perlent toujours le long de son torse, et il est pris d'un frisson quand une légère brise s'engouffre par la porte de l'appartement de son temple.

« Bonsoir Jabu, répond Marine, impassible derrière son masque. Je te dérange visiblement, je reviendrai plus tard.

\- Non, Marine, attends ! Entre, je t'en prie. Je vais aller enfiler quelque chose de plus approprié, et je te rejoins tout de suite.

\- Comme tu veux » consent la jeune femme en pénétrant dans l'appartement.

Le chevalier de la Licorne a bien changé, pense-t-elle en l'observant se diriger vers la chambre. Ce n'est plus le gamin qu'elle a connu jadis. Sa musculature s'est sensiblement développée, et il arbore désormais une certaine assurance qui incite au respect. Il est d'ailleurs très estimé de tous les apprentis du Sanctuaire, qui apprécient sa douceur et sa compassion, tout en craignant sa rigueur et sa détermination à leur faire mener à terme les exercices qu'il leur impose.

Marine prend place dans le canapé du Scorpion, quand celui-ci sort de la chambre, vêtu cette fois-ci d'un T-shirt et d'un pantalon.

« Voilà, excuse-moi, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de la visite. Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? J'étais en train de boire une bière, si ça te dit… lui propose-t-il, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

\- Non merci, je ne veux pas te déranger, et je n'aurai besoin que de quelques minutes de ton temps » répond la jeune femme.

Celle-ci profite néanmoins de la discrétion de son masque pour observer Jabu, qui revient déjà avec deux bouteilles à la main. Son visage dégage une telle impression de gentillesse, et ses cheveux châtains ébouriffés lui donnent un air si attachant, qu'on aurait du mal à croire en le regardant qu'il fût l'un des douze chevaliers d'Or d'Athéna, et digne successeur de Milo.

D'ailleurs, elle se souvient très bien du jour où il a obtenu l'armure du Scorpion, il y a presque huit ans aujourd'hui. Athéna tentait de le convaincre depuis de nombreux mois qu'il était le mieux qualifié pour revêtir cette armure, et Kiki avait confirmé la volonté de cette dernière de le choisir comme nouveau porteur. Mais Jabu avait toujours eu du mal à l'accepter, jusqu'au jour où, à l'issue d'un combat extrêmement rude contre Seiya, au cours duquel il avait atteint le septième sens, l'armure du Scorpion l'avait spontanément recouvert. Il avait alors tout de suite perçu l'osmose entre elle et lui, et ne s'était ensuite plus jamais interrogé sur sa légitimité à endosser la fonction de gardien du huitième temple.

« Tu es sûre que tu n'en veux pas ? Elles sont toutes fraiches, tu sais, insiste Jabu en lui tendant une bouteille.

\- Bon allez, maintenant que tu les as sorties du frigo, je vais me laisser tenter. Et c'est vrai qu'un petit remontant ne me fera pas de mal » finit-elle par céder.

Jabu sourit, et ouvre l'une des deux bouteilles pour la tendre à la jeune femme. Il s'ouvre également la deuxième, qu'il pose devant lui sur la table basse, avant de reprendre place dans son fauteuil.

« Mais dis-moi, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

\- Je voudrais te demander ton aide pour une série d'exercices auxquels je compte soumettre Camille.

\- Quels genres d'exercices ?

\- J'aimerais l'initier au septième sens, et je souhaiterais que tu m'épaules dans cette tâche. Car je t'ai vu travailler avec tes apprentis, et j'apprécie beaucoup la façon avec laquelle tu parviens à les aider à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Et puis, j'ai peur de n'avoir un peu perdu mes capacités de pédagogue depuis toutes ces années… Et Hyoga et Seïka m'en voudraient probablement beaucoup si je ne réussissais pas à mener à bien la formation de leur fille. Quoique, en y réfléchissant, Seïka serait peut-être ravie si Camille ne parvenait pas à devenir chevalier… Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'être d'un soutien précieux dans cette mission. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Ta proposition me flatte, Marine, sincèrement. Cependant, elle va m'être difficile à accepter étant donné le nombre d'élèves que je suis moi-même en train de former.

\- Justement, j'en ai parlé à Saori et à Shun, et nous avons pensé qu'Ichi et Nachi pourraient prendre ta place auprès de Geki pour la formation des apprentis Bronze et Argent. Ils sont d'accord, et seraient ravis d'être ainsi davantage mis à contribution. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Jabu réfléchit. C'est vrai qu'il ne serait pas contre l'idée de rompre un peu la routine de ces derniers mois, qui lui ont d'ailleurs paru si difficiles. Et travailler avec Marine n'aurait rien de déplaisant. Il a toujours beaucoup apprécié la jeune femme, et il serait heureux de pouvoir l'épauler dans la formation d'un futur Chevalier d'Or.

« Eh bien, si tu as déjà tout réglé avec notre Déesse, alors je serai ravi de te venir en aide ! J'accepte ta proposition ! » finit-il par déclarer, en levant sa bière en signe de célébration.

Marine sourit derrière son masque.

« Merci Jabu, je t'en suis très reconnaissante. Je pense vraiment que ton implication dans la formation de Camille lui sera très profitable. »

A ces mots, le chevalier de l'Aigle retire son masque, qu'elle pose sur la table devant elle. Surpris et un peu gêné par l'attitude de la jeune femme, Jabu ne peut s'empêcher de constater que celle-ci est d'une grande beauté. S'il a déjà pu observer son visage à plusieurs reprises par le passé, il est une nouvelle fois étonné par la douceur de son regard, et par la bonté qui s'en dégage, qui contrastent assez clairement avec le caractère froid et distant qu'elle présente aux autres la plupart du temps.

Marine passe une main sur son front pour dégager quelques mèches de cheveux venues masquer ses yeux, et elle saisit la bière que Jabu vient de lui donner. Elle en boit près de la moitié en une gorgée, et la repose sur la table.

« Eh bien, on peut dire que tu avais soif finalement ! » souligne le Scorpion sur un ton amusé.

Marine acquiesce d'un léger sourire, et s'appuie plus confortablement contre le dossier du canapé dans lequel elle est assise. Elle bascule la tête en arrière, et soupire.

« Ah, quelle dure journée ! Sincèrement, je suis très heureuse que tu aies accepté ma proposition, déclare-t-elle en regardant vers le plafond. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de poursuivre la formation de Camille sans ton aide. Tu sais, Camille est une petite fille formidable, et elle renferme un cosmos d'une très grande intensité. Mais elle est aussi assez imprévisible, et j'ai parfois du mal à canaliser son énergie. Sous certains aspects, elle me rappelle beaucoup son oncle d'ailleurs…

\- Alors ça promet ! J'espère qu'elle sera quand même moins tête brûlée que ce cher Seiya, sinon nous avons du souci à nous faire… »

* * *

Fin de ce nouveau chapitre.

Merci de m'avoir lue… j'espère que cela vous a plu…


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Masami Kurumada, sauf pour les quelques-uns que j'ai créés.

**Note**: Et voici un nouveau chapitre, peut-être un peu plus "sombre"… Bonne lecture (en espérant que vous aimerez...)

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_8 avril 2001, Sanctuaire_

Hyoga est heureux d'être enfin de retour au sanctuaire, même si, à peine arrivé, il regrette déjà la fraîcheur de la Sibérie. Il laisse Dimitri rejoindre les quartiers des apprentis, et prend aussitôt la direction de son temple. L'idée de devoir gravir la quasi-totalité de l'immense escalier du Sanctuaire sous ce soleil de plomb ne le réjouit pas vraiment, mais il accélère l'allure malgré tout.

Après seulement une dizaine de minutes d'ascension, il arrive à l'entrée du onzième temple. Il ouvre la porte et a la mauvaise surprise de constater qu'il n'y a personne. Seïka n'est pas là. A cette heure-ci, elle doit être avec Saori, songe-t-il. Elle a en effet pris l'habitude d'accompagner leur Déesse dans la plupart de ses activités quotidiennes, et les deux jeunes femmes s'entendent à merveille. Tant pis. Le Verseau va pouvoir profiter de ces quelques minutes de tranquillité pour prendre une douche et se changer. Et peut-être même lire un peu. Qui sait ?

Quand il ressort de la chambre, il tombe nez à nez avec Seïka qui explose de joie.

« Hyoga, tu es revenu ! » s'exclame-t-elle en lui sautant au cou pour l'embrasser.

Le Saint de Glace la prend dans ses bras, et lui rend son baiser en caressant ses cheveux.

« Bonjour ma chérie, murmure-t-il. Comment vas-tu, et comment va Camille ? Je ne l'ai pas vue en passant près des arènes tout à l'heure.

\- Nous allons très bien toutes les deux. Camille est partie en excursion avec Marine et Jabu.

\- Avec Jabu ? la coupe Hyoga. Mais pourquoi ? Que fait le Scorpion avec notre fille et son maître ?

\- Eh bien, Marine vient tout juste de lui demander de l'épauler dans sa formation, et c'est leur premier jour d'entraînement tous les trois. Je trouve personnellement que c'est une très bonne idée. Jabu est tellement doué avec les jeunes apprentis, je suis persuadée qu'il pourra beaucoup aider notre petite Camille à obtenir son armure. »

Hyoga fronce des sourcils, puis ajoute finalement :

« Oui, tu as raison, je pense en effet qu'elle a pris une bonne initiative. Mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle m'en parle avant, c'est tout… »

Le Verseau saisit le menton de Seïka, et approche ses lèvres des siennes pour y déposer un baiser.

« Mais oublions ça pour l'instant. Je veux profiter de ces quelques instants de tranquillité avec toi avant d'aller retrouver Shun. Il m'attend au Palais d'ici deux heures. Nous avons donc exactement cent vingt minutes devant nous, alors autant ne pas en perdre une seule… » précise-t-il, en la prenant par la main pour l'emmener en direction de la chambre à coucher.

* * *

Hyoga frappe à la porte du bureau de Shun, mais personne ne répond. Il parcourt les couloirs du Palais, mais celui-ci reste introuvable. Hyoga étend son cosmos, et finit par détecter la douce aura de son ami dans le temple des Poissons. Il doit être dans la roseraie d'Aphrodite. Depuis leur retour des Enfers, voilà exactement quatorze ans, Shun a en effet pris l'habitude de s'occuper de l'entretien des roses du chevalier des Poissons, et il aime s'isoler parmi elles pour méditer.

Le chevalier de la Vierge interpelle le Verseau dès son entrée dans la douzième maison.

« Je suis dans la roseraie ! », lui crie-t-il.

Quand Hyoga pénètre dans le magnifique jardin, il trouve son ami assis sur l'un des nombreux bancs installés jadis par Aphrodite. Celui-ci semble pensif, et regarde vers le ciel. Mais à son arrivée, il tourne immédiatement la tête dans sa direction, et lui présente un large sourire.

« Bonjour Shun ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bonjour Hyoga ! Je vais très bien, merci, et toi ? Tu es heureux d'avoir retrouvé Seïka et Camille ? demande-t-il avec un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres.

\- Oui, bien sûr que je le suis ! Mais, je n'ai pas encore pu voir ma fille. Elle est partie s'entrainer avec Marine et Jabu. D'ailleurs, tu sais que le Scorpion va désormais participer à sa formation ?

\- Oui, je le sais, et je pense que Marine a eu une très bonne idée de lui demander son aide. Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Si, bien entendu.

\- Mais dis-moi, qu'as-tu appris d'intéressant en Afghanistan ?

\- Eh bien, je pense que tu as raison de t'inquiéter. Les Talibans dirigent toujours Kaboul et toute la région d'une main de fer. Ils contrôlent la vie des habitants par la terreur, en éliminant toutes velléités dissidentes. Et leur collusion avec les terroristes d'Al-Qaïda ne semble pas faiblir, bien au contraire.

\- Je m'en doutais malheureusement, et ce que tu me décris ne me surprend pas. C'est terrifiant la capacité qu'ont les êtres humains à faire souffrir leurs semblables sans même l'intervention d'un Dieu maléfique. Il va falloir nous montrer vigilants, et surveiller tout cela de très près… Allez, je te libère. Va retrouver Seïka. Et Camille ne devrait plus tarder à présent.

\- Entendu. Merci, et à plus tard ! », répond Hyoga en quittant la roseraie.

Shun observe son ami s'éloigner. Il est heureux qu'il soit de retour au sanctuaire. Car il ne se sent vraiment bien que lorsque tous ses compagnons sont auprès de lui. Mais par-dessus tout, il se réjouit de son bonheur. S'il a tout d'abord, comme beaucoup d'autres, été surpris d'apprendre l'existence de son histoire avec Seïka, il a vite été convaincu par l'évidence de leurs sentiments. Et il a tout de suite accueilli la nouvelle avec joie et enthousiasme. A la différence de Seiya, qui avait failli en venir aux mains avec Hyoga quand il avait appris la nouvelle. Le Sagittaire avait en effet eu du mal à accepter l'idée que sa grande sœur puisse être tombée amoureuse de l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Mais il avait vite été rassuré par la sincérité de leur amour. Et finalement, quel meilleur choix pour sa sœur adorée que l'un de ses frères d'armes, surtout maintenant que plus aucun danger ne risquait de venir le lui enlever ? Si seulement…

Shun parcourt les allées de la roseraie, toujours songeur. Il est tellement inquiet. Inquiet pour l'avenir du Sanctuaire, mais aussi pour celui de l'Humanité. Il tend la main pour cueillir une rose, et se pique sur l'une de ses épines. Il regarde le liquide carmin apparaître au bout de son index, et ne peut s'empêcher de prier pour que plus aucune goutte de sang ne soit versée sur le sol du Sanctuaire. Jamais.

* * *

Jie-Hu est recroquevillé dans un coin de sa chambre, la tête entre ses genoux, et les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Il pleure. Pourquoi faut-il que son père ne comprenne rien à rien ? Il n'a jamais rien compris de toute façon. Pourtant, depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, le jeune garçon n'a toujours recherché qu'une seule chose : plaire à son père, pour que ce dernier soit fier de lui. Mais, il a beau donner le meilleur de lui-même, ce n'est jamais suffisamment. Et c'est encore pire depuis qu'il a commencé son entraînement de chevalier.

Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que, parmi tous les Saints du Sanctuaire, ce soit celui de la Balance qui soit chargé de sa formation ? Il aurait tellement préféré être sous la tutelle d'un autre maître. Comme Seiya, par exemple. Jie-Hu a toujours beaucoup apprécié le Sagittaire, qui semble le comprendre mieux que son propre père. Ce père qu'il trouve tellement rigide, froid, distant et sévère, alors qu'il s'entend si bien avec le gardien du neuvième temple. Il a vu comment ce dernier s'était comporté avec Hikari lors de son apprentissage. Et malgré la rudesse de leurs combats et des exercices auxquels il soumettait son disciple, celui-ci savait faire preuve de compassion et de souplesse de temps en temps. Et par-dessus tout, il savait reconnaître les progrès de son élève, et l'encourager en permanence à s'améliorer, ce qui lui permettait de prendre davantage confiance en lui.

Alors que son maître à lui, son propre père, n'est jamais capable de le féliciter quand il progresse dans la réalisation d'un exercice. Tout ce qu'il fait n'est jamais assez parfait, jamais assez rapide, jamais assez précis. Il lui en demande toujours plus.

Et puis surtout, Jie-Hu ressent le dégoût de son père pour l'armure à laquelle il a été destiné. Il en est convaincu, il le sent. Et à travers ce sentiment, il devine le dégoût qu'éprouve son père en son encontre. Pourtant, le jeune garçon ne se sent bien que lorsqu'il se trouve à _Yomotsu Hirasaka_. Shiryu et lui y vont assez régulièrement désormais, car il s'agit du lieu privilégié pour la formation des chevaliers du Cancer. Et malgré l'horreur que Shiryu ressent pour ce lieu, il sait qu'il doit y amener son fils pour parfaire son apprentissage.

Mais voilà : plus ils se rendent à _Yomotsu_, et plus Jie-Hu a l'impression que le gouffre existant entre son père et lui se creuse. Plus il se sent proche de sa future armure, et plus il se sent éloigné de son père. Mais il n'y peut rien lui, si c'est sous la protection de la constellation du Cancer qu'il a été placé. Et comment son père peut-il lui en vouloir pour cela ?

Le jeune garçon entend soudain des pas approcher dans le couloir menant à sa chambre. Il sèche ses larmes d'un revers de main, et se redresse tout juste quand un autre garçon pénètre dans la pièce.

« Salut Jie-Hu, qu'est que ce tu fabriques tout seul dans le noir ?

\- Salut Dimitri ! Tu es rentré de Sibérie ?

\- Oui, comme tu vois. Mon maître et moi sommes arrivés ce matin. Et je ne suis pas mécontent de pouvoir enfin me reposer dans un lit bien chaud », ajoute l'apprenti Saint de Glace, en se laissant tomber sur son lit comme une masse.

Dimitri place ses mains derrière sa tête, et émet un soupir de pure satisfaction en étirant ses longues jambes sur le matelas. Le jeune garçon a le même âge que Jie-Hu, mais mesure bien une dizaine de centimètres de plus. Il a la peau très blanche, sur laquelle on peut deviner la présence de nombreuses tâches de rousseur. Ses cheveux blonds vénitien lui recouvrent la nuque, et ses yeux gris semblent questionner perpétuellement le monde autour de lui. Il se redresse sur les coudes, et interpelle son ami.

« Mais dis-moi, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller toi ! Tu t'es encore engueulé avec ton père, je parie ? »

Jie-Hu incline la tête en signe de confirmation, et s'assied sur son lit, qui jouxte celui de Dimitri.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois ? le questionne le jeune russe.

\- Ben, la routine : mon père ne supporte pas que j'essaie d'utiliser _Seki Shiki Meikai Ha_. Il me conduit à _Yomotsu_, mais je n'ai le droit de rien faire, à part ses exercices ridicules et ses attaques à la noix. Mais moi, je sens toute cette énergie s'élever en moi, et je n'ai qu'un seul désir : la faire exploser ! Tu comprends ? J'ai l'impression que si je ne la laisse pas sortir, c'est moi qui vais éclater ! Et _lui_, il faut toujours qu'il m'en empêche ! J'en ai marre ! finit par s'emporter Jie-Hu, sous le regard médusé de Dimitri.

\- Ah ouais, quand même… s'étonne ce dernier, sur un ton malgré tout un peu amusé. Je vois qu'il était temps que je revienne. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous pourrons aller nous entraîner tous les deux cet après-midi, si tu veux. Et tu pourras te défouler contre moi. Je ne pense pas que Hyoga voudra s'occuper de moi, donc je serai tout à toi. Et je pourrai te montrer les progrès de mon _Diamond Dust_ !

\- Merci Dimitri. Ça me ferait très plaisir de m'exercer avec toi, mais encore faudrait-il que mon père me lâche les baskets deux minutes…

\- Je te rassure tout de suite là-dessus : je suis persuadé qu'il va vouloir faire le point avec mon maître, pour en savoir plus sur ce que nous avons appris lors de notre dernière mission. Donc, je parie qu'il va te laisser tranquille, tu vas voir.

\- Ah bon, si tu le dis… Mais de quelle mission parles-tu ? Tu as eu le droit d'aller en mission avec ton maître !?

\- Euh… Disons que j'ai pu l'accompagner jusqu'au lieu de la mission. Mais ensuite, je dois t'avouer que j'ai dû me contenter de l'attendre dans notre chambre d'hôtel.

\- Ah, je comprends mieux. Et, je peux savoir où c'était cette mission ? interroge le petit Chinois, de plus en plus curieux.

\- En Afghanistan. Mais garde ça pour toi : je ne t'ai rien dit !

\- En Afghanistan ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

\- Je sais pas trop… Hyoga ne m'a rien dit de très précis. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le Grand Pope lui avait demandé d'aller jeter un œil à un groupe de talismans.

\- De talismans ? Tu voudrais pas plutôt dire un groupe de _Talibans_ ?

\- Heu… si, c'est ça ! Comment tu connais ça, toi ?

\- Ben, mon père m'a expliqué que la situation en Afghanistan était très difficile depuis que les Talibans avaient pris le contrôle de Kaboul, il y a déjà plusieurs années de ça. Ils contrôlent la vie des habitants de manière cruelle, en leur imposant un régime brutal et tyrannique. Il paraît que les gens ne peuvent même plus écouter de la musique, tu te rends compte ?

\- Non, je ne savais pas. Ah ben tu vois : tu as de la chance d'avoir un père qui t'apprend toutes ces choses ! Tu sais, moi je ne connais pas mon père, et je n'ai personne à part Hyoga. Et même s'il est un excellent maître, je dois le reconnaître, ses enseignements se limitent la plupart du temps au contrôle du froid et de la glace…

\- Oui, eh bien même si mon père n'y connait rien dans le maniement de la glace, je peux te dire qu'avec moi, il est froid comme un glaçon ! »

* * *

Il fait noir. La nuit est fraîche, et Hyoga respire à nouveau. Il embrasse Seïka qui dort profondément auprès de lui, et se lève. Il a encore une insomnie, comme presque toutes les nuits depuis plus de quatorze ans.

Il se dirige vers la salle de bain, pour se rafraîchir davantage. Il ouvre le robinet, passe ses mains sous le filet d'eau glacée, et s'en asperge le visage. Il se redresse et sursaute. Comme si souvent, la nuit quand il ne dort pas, _il_ le voit. _Il_ se tient là, juste derrière lui. Il peut _le_ voir à côté de son propre reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain du temple du Verseau. Il sait qu'il n'est pas un fantôme. Il sait que c'est vraiment _lui_ : Camus, son maître.

Alors, comme à chaque fois, Hyoga se retourne, et le regarde dans les yeux. Et il pleure, en lui demandant pardon, pardon de l'avoir combattu dans ce même temple, et de l'avoir tué. Et tandis qu'il pleure toujours davantage, Camus le prend dans ses bras pour le réconforter, comme il le faisait quand il était enfant. Hyoga peut sentir sa fraîcheur, et celle-ci le soulage instantanément. Il essaie de lui parler, mais Camus refuse de l'écouter. Ce dernier lui explique qu'il ne lui en veut pas, qu'il sait qu'il a fait son devoir de chevalier protecteur d'Athéna. Il lui dit aussi qu'il ne regrette pas de s'être sacrifié pour lui, son disciple, afin de lui délivrer le dernier enseignement des Verseaux. Et enfin, il lui confie qu'il est fier de lui, qu'il est à son tour un maître formidable, et qu'il est heureux d'avoir contribué à faire de lui l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui. Mais quoi que dise Camus, Hyoga reste malgré tout inconsolable.

Le jour se lève. Seïka ouvre les yeux, réveillée par les premiers rayons du soleil qui traversent le temple de la onzième maison. Elle se tourne sur le côté, et constate que, comme souvent, Hyoga n'est plus auprès d'elle. Elle se lève, et attrape un gilet posé sur la commode de la chambre. Il fait froid, beaucoup trop froid pour la saison. Elle se dirige dans le salon, et retrouve Hyoga. Il dort, recroquevillé sur le sol. Il sourit, l'air calme et apaisé. Et un cercle de glace l'entoure, étincelant sous les premières lueurs de l'_Aurore_.

* * *

Shiryu est assis dans le fauteuil de sa chambre. Il lit un recueil de poèmes chinois que Shunrei lui a offert. Il pose ses lunettes sur le chevet à côté de lui, et appuie sur ses yeux avec les doigts de sa main droite. Ces derniers sont fatigués et douloureux. Trop de stigmates de ses combats passés. Trop de lecture. Et trop de larmes, aussi.

Il se lève et va se préparer une tasse de thé. Il se sent si seul. Il choisit le thé au jasmin, le préféré de Shunrei, et dépose quelques feuilles au fond de la théière. Il verse l'eau bouillante sur les feuilles, et referme le couvercle. Il pose les mains à plat sur la table de la cuisine, et baisse la tête. Ses longs cheveux basculent en avant, et lui recouvrent une partie du visage. Il soupire.

Il sait qu'il n'est pas un bon père. Il sait qu'il n'apporte pas à son fils suffisamment d'amour. Il sait qu'il est trop exigeant avec lui. Il sait tout cela, et il s'en veut. Mais il ne sait plus comment s'y prendre avec Jie-Hu.

Shunrei savait comment faire, elle. Elle avait toujours été tellement proche de leur fils. Et lui, qui était si souvent absent, n'avait pas suffisamment vu grandir leur petit garçon. Shunrei ne voulait pas vivre au Sanctuaire, ce lieu trop imprégné de batailles, de sang et de malheur, alors, elle avait choisi de rester à Rozan. Et c'est là-bas que leur fils était né, et c'est là-bas qu'il avait grandi, auprès de sa mère et de la grande cascade. Et Shiryu leur rendait visite aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Mais pas assez souvent, il en avait conscience. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, accaparé qu'il était par la formation du chevalier du Capricorne.

Et puis, Shunrei était tombée malade. Alors Shiryu avait quitté le Sanctuaire, pour retourner vivre à Rozan auprès d'elle et de Jie-Hu. Mais elle était partie si vite. Il n'avait pas eu suffisamment de temps pour lui expliquer combien il l'aimait, et combien il était heureux qu'elle lui eût donné un fils. Un fils qu'il connaissait pourtant si peu, à vrai dire.

Puis, ils étaient revenus au sanctuaire, tous les deux, seuls. Et après, tout était allé très vite. Kiki avait immédiatement perçu la profonde interaction entre Jie-Hu et l'armure d'Or du Cancer. Il semblait évident que son fils était placé sous la protection de la constellation du quatrième signe du Zodiaque. Saori et Shun lui avaient alors demandé de prendre en charge l'enseignement de son fils, et il avait tout d'abord refusé. Comment aurait-il pu former son propre enfant à cette armure, dont il haïssait le précédent porteur ? Mais Shun et Ikki lui avaient ensuite démontré que personne d'autre ne pouvait former son fils mieux que lui. Et surtout, imaginer son petit garçon apprendre seul les secrets du _Meikai_ au fin fond de _Yomotsu_ avait fini par le convaincre…

Mais, aujourd'hui, cette tâche lui paraît si difficile. Tout serait tellement plus simple si Shunrei pouvait encore être auprès de lui pour le conseiller. Seulement voilà, elle n'est plus là désormais...

Et ce soir, Shiryu sait que son fils lui en veut. Il lui en veut d'être un mauvais père, et un mauvais maître. Mais surtout, il sent que son fils est en colère, tellement en colère. Contre le destin qui lui a arraché sa mère alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Et contre lui, son père, si souvent absent, et qu'il tient pour responsable du chagrin de sa mère, chagrin qui l'a empêchée de lutter de toutes ses forces contre la maladie. Et ce soir, le chevalier de la Balance a peur. Il a peur que cette colère n'emporte son fils bien aimé dans la noirceur des ténèbres.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre.

Merci de m'avoir lue… j'espère que cela vous a plu…


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Masami Kurumada, sauf pour ceux que j'ai créés.

**Note**: Salut ! Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de lire le début de mon histoire, et merci infiniment à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, et m'a aussi un peu rassurée sur l'intérêt de ce que j'écris...

Alors voici un nouveau chapitre, légèrement plus long que les précédents, et avec un passage un peu, comment dire … enfin, vous verrez bien… Rated M.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (en espérant que cela vous plaira, au moins un peu …).

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_31 mai 2001, Sanctuaire_

Marine se tient debout, face à son élève. Elle lui explique la nature du cosmos, et comment celui-ci compose notre corps et interagit avec les atomes de toutes choses. Camille cligne des yeux, pleine d'admiration pour son maître : elle boit littéralement ses paroles.

Jabu les écoute attentivement, le pied droit posé sur un rocher, et le coude appuyé sur son genou plié vers l'avant. Il ressent lui aussi une admiration croissante pour le chevalier de l'Aigle, et pour le travail exemplaire qu'elle effectue auprès de son élève. Et il apprécie chaque jour davantage de partager leur quotidien. Mais au-delà de l'estime qu'il porte à la jeune femme, il doit reconnaître qu'il la trouve également charmante, et même, à vrai dire, extrêmement belle.

Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, Marine ne porte plus son masque en sa présence. S'il en a été un peu gêné au début, il a rapidement été ravi de pouvoir échanger avec elle sans l'intermédiaire de cet obstacle froid et impersonnel. Puis, il a été séduit par sa beauté, simple et véritable, et par l'impression de plénitude et de sagesse s'en dégageant.

Et en l'observant se dévouer chaque jour corps et âme à la formation de son apprentie, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait fait une mère formidable. Mais voilà, le destin en avait décidé autrement, pour elle, comme pour beaucoup d'autres …

Il sait, comme tous les autres survivants de la Guerre Sainte, que la jolie rousse était profondément amoureuse d'Aiolia, et que ce sentiment était entièrement réciproque. Et il se souvient de l'immense chagrin qui s'était emparé d'elle quand elle avait compris qu'il ne reviendrait pas des Enfers.

Mais aujourd'hui, il a l'impression qu'une partie de cette tristesse a disparu, et il se plaît à espérer qu'il n'est peut-être pas étranger à ce changement d'état d'esprit. Et enfin, s'il est le premier surpris de pouvoir éprouver de tels sentiments pour une autre personne que sa Déesse vénérée, il doit admettre que cela lui procure un bonheur non feint, assez inattendu, mais bien réel. Quelque chose qu'il est certain de n'avoir jamais ressenti auparavant.

Ainsi absorbé par ses pensées, le Scorpion ne remarque pas que Marine s'adresse à lui :

« Tu n'es pas d'accord, Jabu ?

\- Heu… si, bien entendu… répond l'intéressé, un peu gêné d'avoir été ainsi pris sur le fait de sa rêverie. C'est le secret du cosmos, Camille. Et une fois que tu auras appris à l'intensifier à son paroxysme, tu pourras atteindre le septième sens.

\- Oui, merci Jabu… Mais nous verrons cela une prochaine fois. Entendu Camille ?

\- Oui Maître ! approuve la petite fille. Je vous remercie pour votre leçon. Est-ce que je peux aller me rafraîchir, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oui, bien entendu. Vas-y, je t'en prie. »

Camille saute du rocher sur lequel elle était assise, et se dirige vers la fontaine située en contrebas. Marine l'observe s'éloigner, en l'enveloppant d'un regard attentif et bienveillant. Malgré sa petite taille, la fillette fait déjà preuve d'une profonde assurance du haut de ses neuf ans. Elle a les cheveux blonds de son père, et les yeux marron de sa mère, mais étrangement, c'est à son oncle qu'elle ressemble le plus. Elle a le même sourire que Seiya, et partage les mêmes attitudes. Comme cette drôle d'habitude de se gratter la tête dès qu'elle se sent gênée ou contrariée. Et sans parler de cette sale manie de tirer la langue à tout bout de champ !

Mais, le plus impressionnant chez la petite réside sans aucun doute dans sa formidable volonté et son inépuisable énergie. Et malgré les mois passés à ses côtés depuis le début de son entraînement, Marine reste toujours étonnée par les capacités de son élève, et par sa ressemblance avec son premier apprenti. Ah, les secrets de la génétique, songe-t-elle…

A cette pensée, son regard se ternit. Personne ne semble avoir jamais remarqué de ressemblance entre elle et le nouveau chevalier Pégase, ni entre ce dernier et Aiolia. Alors qu'elle ne cesse de retrouver le visage de l'ancien chevalier du Lion lorsqu'elle le regarde. Non, personne au Sanctuaire ne se doute qu'Hikari est son fils, et le fils d'Aiolia. Hikari lui-même l'ignore.

Mais aujourd'hui, Marine ne supporte plus de se taire. Elle ne supporte plus de garder ce secret. Elle voudrait crier à Hikari qu'elle est sa mère, et surtout, lui implorer son pardon. Comment a-t-elle pu se séparer de lui il y a presque quatorze ans ? Comment a-t-elle pu le laisser grandir seul, loin de l'amour de sa mère ? Jamais elle ne se pardonnera cette terrible décision, et elle est persuadée que jamais Hikari ne pourra la pardonner lui non plus.

* * *

Shaina reprend son souffle. A l'autre bout de l'arène, son adversaire l'observe, et attend, prêt à répondre à sa prochaine attaque. La jeune femme se prépare à s'élancer à nouveau contre lui, lorsqu'une violente douleur à la cuisse droite l'arrête. Une profonde blessure vient de s'ouvrir, de laquelle s'écoule déjà un filet de sang. Elle n'a pas réussi à échapper à Excalibur, pense-t-elle.

Tant pis. Elle serre les dents, et repart à l'assaut malgré tout. Malgré la souffrance, et malgré le liquide carmin et chaud qu'elle sent couler le long de sa jambe. Elle tente de frapper Aleix à la poitrine, mais celui-ci esquive son attaque et la prend à revers, lui infligeant une nouvelle blessure à l'avant-bras. Le Capricorne passe alors au-dessus d'elle d'un seul bond, et la bloque entre ses bras. Shaina se dégage d'un violent coup de coude, et saute pour s'éloigner de plusieurs mètres. Elle se réceptionne à genoux, une main posée à plat contre le sol. Elle se redresse, dégage une mèche de cheveux qui gêne sa vision, et reprend une position d'attaque. Ses grand yeux verts sont plongés dans ceux de son adversaire, et témoignent de toute sa détermination.

« Alors Aleix, tu n'es pas déjà fatigué, dis-moi ?

\- Non, bien entendu, Shaina ! répond le jeune homme. Je t'attends. »

Autour d'eux, Hikari et Acrisios ont interrompu leur propre entraînement pour admirer le combat. Vjeko considère lui aussi l'affrontement entre le Capricorne et l'Ophiuchus avec attention, adossé contre un muret à une dizaine de mètres. Quelle sacrée combattante, pense-t-il ! Elle vient de subir de plein fouet le tranchant de la lame d'Excalibur, et elle demande à continuer la confrontation malgré tout. Il comprend l'attirance de son ancien maître pour une telle guerrière, même si celui-ci ne l'avouera jamais en public.

Le Phoenix tourne aussi son regard vers le Capricorne. Il a beaucoup d'estime et d'admiration pour son camarade. Ils ont suivi leur formation de chevaliers en même temps, Aleix auprès de Shiryu, et lui auprès d'Ikki. Et même si son maître l'emmenait régulièrement en dehors de la Grèce pour des semaines entières d'entraînement intensif, les deux jeunes garçons ont passé le plus clair de leur temps ensemble au cours de ces neuf dernières années, ce qui a fait naître entre eux une profonde et sincère amitié. Et si Aleix a obtenu son armure plusieurs mois après lui, il semble aujourd'hui évident à Vjeko qu'il ne ferait probablement plus le poids en combat singulier face à son ami devenu chevalier d'Or. Quoique… Le Phoenix dispose toujours d'énormément de ressources, comme le lui a si souvent expliqué son maître.

Justement, Ikki apparaît à l'entrée de l'arène, et se dirige vers Acrisios et Hikari.

« Eh bien vous deux, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de rêvasser ?! Acrisios : ce n'est pas en te tournant les pouces que tu vas gagner ton armure ! »

Le chevalier du Lion jette alors un coup d'œil interrogateur au combat qui a, semble-t-il, accaparé l'attention de son disciple et du chevalier Pégase. Et il ne peut retenir une grimace en apercevant la large blessure sur la cuisse de l'Italienne. Cette dernière en fait toujours trop, pense-t-il... Ikki lance un regard complice à Vjeko, et lui fait comprendre d'un mouvement de tête qu'il serait peut-être temps d'interrompre le combat entre l'Ophiuchus et le Capricorne. Le jeune homme lui répond par un clin d'œil, et s'avance vers l'arène.

« Bon, Aleix, ça te dirait pas de laisser cette pauvre Shaina tranquille ? J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes à mon tour. Je me sens tout raide à rester dans mon coin sans bouger ! »

Shaina tourne des yeux abominablement noirs vers le chevalier Phoenix et lance d'une voix sèche :

« De quoi tu te mêles toi ? On ne t'a pas sonné que je sache !

\- Laisse Shaina, la coupe Aleix. Je crois que Vjeko n'a pas tort, et je ferais bien une pause personnellement, si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Comme tu veux ! », rétorque froidement la jeune femme en s'éloignant déjà vers les gradins.

Elle saisit la bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait déposée là en début de matinée, et en boit une grande gorgée. Elle passe ensuite une main dans ses cheveux, pour écarter quelques mèches que la sueur a collées sur son front, et essaie de s'asseoir. En vain, aussitôt freinée par la douleur à sa cuisse. Il va falloir qu'elle s'occupe de cette satanée blessure…

Ikki observe le chevalier de l'Ophiuchus quitter les arènes, sans qu'elle ne lui ait accordé le moindre regard. Elle ne laisse transparaître aucun signe de souffrance, elle ne se le permettrait pas, et surtout, elle ne le supporterait pas. Mais le Lion la connaît suffisamment pour n'avoir aucun doute. Elle souffre terriblement de la blessure que vient de lui infliger le Capricorne.

* * *

Shaina passe la porte de son baraquement et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Son arrêt à l'infirmerie l'a déjà soulagée et l'intensité de son cosmos fera le reste, mais elle a besoin de prendre une douche.

Elle se déshabille lentement et avec précaution, pour ménager ses muscles encore endoloris par le combat qu'elle vient de mener. Elle pénètre dans la cabine, ouvre le robinet et laisse l'eau couler sur son dos, d'abord glacée puis de plus en plus chaude. Elle tourne le thermostat pour augmenter la température, et elle sourit au contact de l'eau brûlante sur sa peau.

Elle penche la tête en avant et place ses mains à plat contre le carrelage de la douche. Ses longs cheveux verts retombent de chaque côté de son visage, en formant un voile de douceur qui, l'espace de ces quelques minutes de tranquillité, la protège du monde extérieur. Ainsi bercée par le clapotis et les bienfaits de l'eau réparatrice, elle ne remarque pas que quelqu'un vient d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain. Elle sursaute quand elle entend le bruit du bâtant de la cabine, mais sourit de satisfaction en sentant deux bras forts l'enlacer.

« Comment te sens-tu ? lui murmure Ikki à l'oreille. Tu n'as rien dit tout à l'heure, mais j'ai bien vu qu'Aleix t'avait salement amochée. »

A ces mots, il pose sa main sur la cuisse de Shaina qui la recouvre avec la sienne.

« Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Il m'en faut beaucoup plus pour me mettre à terre… »

Ikki se sent rassuré et resserre son étreinte. De sa main libre, il dégage ses cheveux pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Shaina frémit et recule spontanément son bassin pour mieux le caler contre le sien. Ce contact déclenche une profonde excitation chez son compagnon qui détache alors la main de sa cuisse pour lui saisir un sein. Il commence à le caresser, en s'attardant sur la pointe qu'il sent durcir sous ses doigts, et poursuit ses baisers. Il embrasse la base de sa nuque et déplace ses lèvres lentement sur son épaule gauche, puis sur le haut de son dos, et enfin, sur son épaule droite. La jeune femme bouge lascivement sous les caresses de son amant, pour les accompagner et mieux percevoir l'ampleur de son désir. Elle finit néanmoins par se retourner pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux du chevalier du Lion. Ces yeux bleus à la profondeur absolue, dans lesquels elle pourrait se perdre, si elle se le permettait. Si elle voulait bien l'accepter... Ils se regardent ainsi un long moment, cils contre cils, front contre front.

Ikki lui caresse le visage et Shaina ferme les yeux. Il la saisit alors par la nuque et l'embrasse passionnément, presque violemment, à tel point que leurs dents se cognent. Sa langue vient effleurer la sienne et ils appuient encore leur baiser, sans reprendre leur souffle et sans plus se regarder. Il passe alors les mains sous ses fesses, la soulève légèrement, et la plaque contre la paroi de la douche. Elle relève ses jambes et les place de part et d'autre de ses hanches, sans abandonner sa bouche un seul instant. Elle le sent tout près d'elle, sa peau contre la sienne, son cœur contre le sien, et elle bascule la tête en arrière. Il en profite pour lui embrasser la gorge qu'il parcourt du bout des lèvres, puis prolonge ses baisers sur ses seins, avant de revenir dévorer sa bouche.

Shaina ne ressent plus la moindre douleur, plus la moindre souffrance. Elle se sent parfaitement bien, ici et maintenant. Ikki interrompt subitement leur baiser et recule légèrement pour la contempler. Il la trouve magnifique, _son_ Italienne, les cheveux ainsi plaqués en arrière par l'eau de la douche qui continue toujours de couler. Et surtout, elle semble le désirer, elle semble prête à s'offrir à lui. Et il sait que c'est une vision qui pourrait le rendre fou, sans le moindre doute. Elle lui sourit _\- par Athéna_, ce sourire - et il l'embrasse encore une fois.

Elle laisse descendre ses jambes lentement le long des siennes, en lui caressant le dos puis le haut des reins. Elle le serre contre elle, son bassin niché contre le sien, et elle attend. Elle l'attend, lui. Elle attend qu'il vienne. Qu'il vienne pour la prendre.

Ikki se redresse légèrement, écarte ses cuisses délicatement, et entre enfin en elle. Shaina sent son corps se mêler au sien et elle profite de chacun de ses mouvements, de chacune de ses caresses. Elle place ses mains sous ses fesses et les presse fermement pour qu'il s'enfonce encore davantage en elle. Et ainsi attachés l'un à l'autre, ils font l'amour jusqu'à ce que leurs cris retentissent en même temps dans les nuées vaporeuses de la salle de bain.

L'eau de la douche coule toujours, mais elle est presque froide désormais. Pas très bon pour la planète tout ça…, reconnaît Shaina en coupant finalement le robinet. Elle sourit à Ikki une dernière fois avant de sortir de la cabine, mais celui-ci la retient par le bras pour déposer un ultime baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime », lui murmure-t-il.

Mais Shaina ne répond pas. Elle ne répond jamais. Elle en est incapable.

* * *

Aleix défait délicatement les bandages qui entourent ses poings et ses avant-bras. Son combat contre Shaina terminé, il s'est entraîné un long moment avec son ami Vjeko. Ce dernier avait visiblement une grande envie d'en découdre, et un trop plein d'énergie à dépenser. Ils se sont combattus en déployant tout leur cosmos, et son corps porte encore les stigmates des coups portés par le chevalier Phoenix.

Vjeko est sans aucun doute l'un des plus talentueux combattants parmi la nouvelle génération de chevaliers, celle qui n'a pas participé à la dernière Guerre Sainte. Et l'armure qu'il porte lui convient parfaitement. L'osmose entre eux est totale, et on ne pourrait imaginer que cette dernière eût été portée jadis par le chevalier du Lion.

Aleix relève la tête et observe son camarade qui se rafraîchit à la fontaine. Il a toujours été admiratif de la force du jeune Croate, et de ses talents de combattant. Ce dernier avait débuté son entraînement seulement quelques mois avant que Shiryu ne le ramenât au Sanctuaire. Ils avaient alors dû faire rapidement connaissance, puisqu'à l'époque, ils étaient les seuls enfants à avoir entrepris leur formation de chevalier. Seul Kiki, qui avait une douzaine d'années, leur tenait parfois un peu compagnie, tandis qu'il achevait son apprentissage auprès de ses ainés.

Aleix avait été immédiatement impressionné par la force de caractère de Vjeko, et séduit par son tempérament enjoué et explosif. Et malgré leurs différentes personnalités, les deux garçons s'étaient très vite parfaitement entendus, et étaient devenus amis. Ils s'étaient épaulés durant toutes leurs années d'entraînement, se remontant mutuellement le moral les jours où leurs maîtres respectifs leur menaient la vie dure. Et l'on peut dire que le plus souvent, c'était lui qui devait réconforter son ami. Car entre Ikki et lui, cela n'avait pas été facile tous les jours. La rencontre de deux volcans ne pouvait que faire des étincelles…

Alors, il avait été extrêmement heureux pour son ami, le jour où ce dernier était revenu de l'une de ses nombreuses sessions d'entraînement en dehors du Sanctuaire avec l'armure du Phoenix sur le dos. Il se souvient de la joie immense qui pouvait se lire sur le visage de son camarade, et de la profonde fierté qui émanait de son maître, visiblement très satisfait des capacités de son élève.

Aleix s'était aussitôt juré d'obtenir lui aussi rapidement son armure, afin de pouvoir rejoindre Vjeko dans les rangs des défenseurs d'Athéna. Il avait alors naturellement redoublé d'efforts lors de ses entraînements, et dans son apprentissage du maniement d'Excalibur.

Shiryu lui avait enseigné les secrets de cette technique destinée aux chevaliers d'Or du Capricorne, et que son prédécesseur lui avait cédée lors de leur combat à mort devant la dixième maison du Zodiaque. D'ailleurs, son maître lui avait toujours parlé de Shura avec une telle admiration et un tel respect, qu'il n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi les deux chevaliers s'étaient affrontés ainsi jusqu'à la mort…

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, Aleix entreprend d'enrouler de nouveaux bandages autour de ses mains et de ses bras, avec une grande application. Son maître lui a appris à prendre soin de ses membres supérieurs, qui renferment la précieuse Excalibur. Et ainsi concentré à la mise en place de ses protections, il ne prête pas attention à Vjeko qui marche dans sa direction.

« Alors Aleix, tu comptes t'enrouler le bras de bandages jusqu'à l'épaule ou quoi ?

\- Quoi ? Non… pourquoi dis-tu ça ? répond le Capricorne, toutefois surpris de constater qu'il a effectivement presque déplié tout le rouleau sur son bras droit. Ah oui, poursuit-il en riant, je crois que je m'étais perdu dans mes réflexions…

\- Tu réfléchis trop mon ami, je te l'ai toujours dit ! Fais attention, tu vas finir par ressembler à ton maître à force de prendre cet air sérieux en permanence, ajoute le Phoenix en appuyant son propos par un clin d'œil.

\- T'inquiète, je n'en suis pas encore là ! Enfin, j'espère…

\- Blague à part, je trouve que Shiryu n'a pas l'air dans son assiette ces derniers temps. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Oui, tu as raison. Je crois qu'il s'inquiète pour Jie-Hu, et que leurs nombreuses séances d'entraînement à _Yomotsu_ lui tapent sur les nerfs. J'espère qu'ils vont finir par s'en sortir tous les deux, mais je ne te cache pas que je crains que cela ne soit pas facile tous les jours…

\- Ouais, en même temps, je te dirai que ce ne sont pas nos oignons ! Il faut probablement les laisser se débrouiller tous les deux, entre père et fils, sans se mêler de leurs histoires. Et pour changer de sujet, tu crois que le Grand Pope va enfin nous confier une nouvelle mission ? Je m'encroûte moi à rester terré ici. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'action !

\- Eh bien, je sais qu'il a envoyé Hyoga en mission le mois dernier. Je crois que c'était en Afghanistan. J'imagine qu'il pourrait peut-être nous demander d'approfondir ses investigations…

\- En Afghanistan, tu dis ? Pourquoi pas… Je ne connais pas ce coin-là, et je serai prêt à me rendre n'importe où tant que c'est hors de Grèce, et que j'y vais avec toi. »

Surpris par ce dernier commentaire, Aleix sent une légère gêne l'envahir. Il a l'impression de rougir, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi.

« Oui, quoi qu'il en soit, nous devrions bientôt en apprendre davantage, car Shun nous a convoqués tous les deux dans le Palais du Pope ce soir à 20h00, explique le Capricorne.

\- Ah bon, comment le sais-tu ? On ne m'a rien dit à moi !

\- C'est Shiryu qui m'en a parlé ce matin. J'ai compris qu'Athéna avait organisé une réunion avec tous les chevaliers Divins en fin d'après-midi, et que Shun souhaitait discuter avec tous les chevaliers du Sanctuaire juste après.

\- D'accord. Et tu sais si on doit porter nos armures ?

\- Oui, en effet, il faut venir en armure. Shiryu m'a dit que ce serait une réunion "officielle", et que notre Déesse serait présente elle aussi.

\- Ça me va ! On se voit tout à l'heure alors. A plus Aleix ! »

Le Capricorne observe son ami s'éloigner. C'est vrai que lui aussi serait heureux de partir en mission avec lui. D'ailleurs, il doit reconnaître que l'idée de pouvoir se retrouver seuls tous les deux loin du Sanctuaire le réjouit. Et pour une raison qu'il n'est pas certain de comprendre, il a le sentiment que cela le réjouit davantage que cela ne le devrait. Et cette pensée le met profondément mal à l'aise.

* * *

Ce soir, la salle du _Chrusos Sunagein_ est baignée de lumière, comme elle ne l'a plus été depuis longtemps. Tous les chevaliers d'Or en activité sont présents, et leurs amures sont resplendissantes.

Aleix semble à la fois fier et impressionné de se tenir parmi ses paires, vêtu de son armure, l'armure du Capricorne. Vjeko le regarde, et ressent pour lui un profond respect et une immense fierté. Lui-même a revêtu son armure, l'armure du Phoenix, et attend debout que le Grand Pope prenne la parole, avec Hikari et les autres chevaliers de Bronze à ses côtés. Ils se tiennent un peu en retrait dans la salle, juste derrière Marine, Shaina et June, les huit chevaliers d'Or occupant le premier rang.

Shun commence alors à parler, et tous l'écoutent attentivement. Il s'exprime d'une voix claire et calme, qui, si on ne prêtait pas attention à la nature de son propos, ne saurait laisser transparaître la gravité des faits qu'il décrit.

Shiryu, les bras croisés sur son armure, observe les réactions des autres chevaliers. Il est lui-même extrêmement préoccupé par les propos que leur a tenus Athéna une heure plus tôt, et appréhende la réaction des uns et des autres tandis que Shun explique la stratégie que souhaite mettre en place leur Déesse. S'il a été au départ surpris par la démarche proposée par cette dernière, il doit reconnaître que celle-ci lui paraît beaucoup plus claire et légitime à présent. Ce qui ne semble pas être le cas de son ami Seiya, qu'il voit trépigner d'impatience à ses côtés.

« Mais enfin, interrompt subitement le Sagittaire, je suis désolé, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous devons rester à observer tout ça sans rien faire ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, attendre qu'il y ait davantage d'exécutions et de morts avant de réagir ? »

Au-delà de l'agacement certain qui se manifeste dans le ton de sa voix, c'est une colère grandissante que l'on peut lire sur le visage de Seiya. Tous les regards sont maintenant braqués sur lui, et un brouhaha sourd commence à résonner dans la salle. Shun regarde son ami avec bienveillance, et s'adresse directement à lui d'une voix toujours parfaitement calme.

« Seiya, je comprends ta réaction, et le contraire m'aurait même surpris de ta part. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que nous ne pouvons pas intervenir de manière trop directe dans des conflits de cette nature. Notre rôle n'est pas de modifier le cours de l'Histoire, qui doit rester le fait du libre arbitre des hommes et des femmes qui vivent sur cette terre. Et tant qu'aucune divinité maléfique ne tire les ficèles, nous nous devons de conserver notre rôle d'observateurs. Mais je concède que nous ne pouvons pas non plus rester totalement impassible, et c'est pour cette raison que je propose de vous confier les différentes missions que je viens de vous présenter. Celles-ci permettront d'en apprendre davantage sur les intentions des uns et des autres, tout en apportant un premier soutien humanitaire à la population locale. »

Shun détourne alors son regard de celui de Seiya, pour s'adresser à l'ensemble des chevaliers.

« Je sais que ce que notre Déesse et moi vous demandons n'est pas facile, mais nous sommes convaincus qu'en l'état actuel des choses, il s'agit probablement de la meilleure attitude à avoir. »

Le chevalier de la Vierge se tourne alors à nouveau vers Seiya pour lui présenter un large sourire, serein et bienveillant.

« Seiya, j'espère que tu finiras par saisir le sens de notre démarche, car je suis persuadé que nous ne pourrons atteindre nos objectifs sans ton entière implication. »

Le Sagittaire croise les bras, et incline la tête en signe d'approbation. Il lève ensuite les yeux en direction de Saori qui se tient juste à côté de Shun, et constate qu'elle l'observe avec un regard attentionné, mais également réprobateur. Cette attitude le surprend, et il comprend qu'il a certainement dépassé les bornes en s'emportant de la sorte.

« Oui, excuse-moi Shun, finit par répondre Seiya, d'une voix plus apaisée. Je me suis emporté inutilement, et je n'aurais pas dû. Je sais que notre Déesse et toi avez probablement longuement réfléchi à la meilleure façon de venir en aide à la population Afghane, et je me range entièrement derrière votre jugement et vos décisions. Je suivrai donc tes instructions, et effectuerai la mission que tu m'as confiée avec la plus grande obéissance.

\- Merci Seiya. Mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Comme je te l'ai dit, ta réaction ne me surprend pas, et je la comprends en partie. Cependant, sois rassuré sur le fait que nous allons faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour éviter que la situation ne s'envenime davantage. »

La réunion étant terminée, des discussions s'engagent entre les chevaliers qui quittent la salle.

Shun les regarde s'éloigner. Pourvu qu'ils n'aient pas pris une mauvaise décision, songe-t-il. Et pourvu que ce sentiment de totale impuissance qui, même s'il n'en a rien laissé paraître ni auprès de sa Déesse, ni auprès de ses amis, lui fait craindre une sombre issue au conflit qui se joue actuellement, ne soit pas le reflet d'une froide réalité.

* * *

Seiya est adossé contre le mur de son temple, et regarde les étoiles en songeant à Aiolos. Que penserait son prédécesseur de la situation actuelle, et surtout, que ferait-il à sa place ?

Il s'en veut d'avoir réagi avec une telle véhémence tout à l'heure, et de ne pas être parvenu à contrôler sa colère. Il sait qu'il a toujours eu du mal à canaliser son énergie, et à temporiser ses réactions, mais il a l'impression que ce trait de caractère empire avec l'âge. Alors que cela ne devrait-il pas être le contraire ? Et même s'il a finalement réussi à se calmer et à présenter ses excuses à son ami, il sent que les sentiments de colère et de révolte qu'il éprouvait tout à l'heure sont encore bien présents. Il ne parvient pas à les effacer de son esprit, et ce manque de contrôle commence à l'inquiéter.

Il prend une profonde inspiration, renvoie son armure, et frappe le mur de son tempe avec le poing, en retenant son coup malgré tout. Il baisse la tête, les mains posées à plat contre le mur, et regarde les quelques petits morceaux de pierres qui viennent de tomber sur le sol. Il se touche la poitrine. Pourquoi ne parvient-il pas à se calmer ? Il se touche la poitrine : il croit _la_ sentir, ici, en lui, au plus près de son cœur...

Il perçoit alors un cosmos doux et bienveillant s'approcher, qu'il reconnaît immédiatement, mais il n'a pas le courage de bouger. Il sourit néanmoins quand il sent deux bras l'entourer par la taille, et un visage se poser contre son dos. Saori est là. Elle est venue pour s'assurer que tout va bien, car elle le connaît suffisamment pour craindre que ce ne soit pas le cas.

« Comment te sens-tu ? », lui murmure-t-elle.

Seiya ne répond pas. Le contact de sa princesse l'apaise, et il profite de cette étreinte pour reprendre ses esprits. Il pose sa main par-dessus celles de Saori, et les serre fermement.

« Mieux maintenant que tu es là. Je suis tellement désolé, poursuit-il, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de m'emporter comme ça. Je crois que j'ai perdu mon sang-froid… »

Il se retourne pour faire face à la jeune femme, et la regarde dans les yeux. Elle est tellement belle, _sa Déesse_, le visage ainsi éclairé par les lumières de la nuit. Il soupire, et ajoute :

« Saori… Je sens… J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi. Je perçois tellement de sentiments contradictoires au plus profond de moi, et cette colère… Cette colère, je la sens m'envahir, me contrôler peu à peu, et j'ai peur…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, nous sommes _tous_ là, le coupe Saori, en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Regarde-moi Seiya : tu es le chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire, le plus brave et le plus fidèle de tous mes chevaliers, et ton âme et ton cœur sont purs. Et je t'aime. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je serai toujours là pour toi, et je t'aimerai _pour l'éternité_. »

Seiya ne peut retenir ses larmes. Il aime tellement sa Déesse, il serait prêt à tout pour elle, comme il l'a toujours été. Il lui sourit, et l'embrasse passionnément, d'un long baiser qui le soulage et le délivre totalement. Il interrompt pourtant ce moment merveilleux pour la regarder une nouvelle fois dans les yeux.

« Saori, je t'aime... Et tu dois te souvenir d'une chose : sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu, et surtout, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai... »

Il la prend par la main, et l'entraîne vers l'intérieur de son temple. Cette nuit, ils la passeront tous les deux. Il sait qu'il en a besoin.

* * *

A suivre...

Merci de m'avoir lue... et j'espère que cela vous a plu…


	7. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Masami Kurumada, sauf pour ceux que j'ai créés.

**Note**: Salut ! Voici la suite de mon histoire, dans laquelle j'en dévoile un peu plus sur les origines et le passé de deux de mes OC. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, pour me dire ce que vous aimez et ce que vous n'aimez pas... et pour que je me rende compte de ce qui va, et de ce qui ne va pas…

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (en espérant que cela vous plaira, au moins un peu …)

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_15 juin 2001_

_Sanctuaire_

Acrisios ouvre les yeux, et les referme aussitôt. Il ne veut pas se réveiller. Aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire, et c'est un jour qu'il ne supporte pas, qu'il ne supporte plus, depuis précisément six années. Car il s'agit du jour où il a perdu toutes les personnes qu'il aimait: ses parents, et son frère, son jumeau qu'il adorait plus que tout.

Il n'a que de vagues souvenirs des événements qui se sont produits ce jour-là, comme si son cerveau occultait volontairement ce traumatisme, et les images insupportables de l'_Accident_. Le noir, des flashs lumineux le long d'une route de Grèce, des virages, une falaise, puis une chute, une chute interminable. Et des cris, des hurlements de terreur, suivi d'un choc, terrible, et d'un bruit assourdissant. Et puis, plus rien.

Le silence, il se souvient du silence, froid et lourd comme la mort, la mort qui venait d'emporter ses parents, tués sur le coup. Puis des gémissements, et des pleurs de douleur. Ceux de son frère, qui gisait à ses côtés. Ils avaient été éjectés de la voiture tous les deux au moment du choc. Lui, avait repris connaissance assez rapidement, apparemment miraculeusement épargné. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur, à l'exception d'un léger picotement sur sa joue gauche, duquel il pouvait sentir du sang s'écouler. Il s'était immédiatement jeté sur son frère pour le secourir.

Ses gémissements résonnent encore dans son crâne aujourd'hui, comme une litanie indéfectible, qui l'obsède et le hante. Et ces gémissements, il ne pourra _jamais_ les oublier.

Il se souvient d'avoir pris son frère dans ses bras, et d'avoir senti une formidable chaleur s'échapper de son corps pour envelopper le sien. Sans réellement savoir ce qu'il faisait, il lui avait transmis tout le peu d'énergie qu'il contenait encore en lui. Il sentait, il savait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire pour tenter de lui sauver la vie. Mais du haut de ses huit ans, cela n'avait pas suffi.

Et quand on les avait retrouvés de longues minutes plus tard, quand les secours étaient enfin arrivés, il était trop tard. Son frère était mort, entre ses bras. Et il n'avait pas voulu le lâcher, il n'avait pas voulu le laisser partir. Il se souvient de cette douleur insupportable qui avait alors déchiré son cœur et son âme. Il venait de perdre la moitié de lui-même, la moitié de son être, la moitié de son âme.

Puis plus rien. Il n'avait plus aucuns souvenirs, jusqu'au jour où Shun était venu le chercher à l'orphelinat, à peine quelques semaines plus tard. Cet homme, qu'il ne connaissait pas, lui avait parlé un long moment, et il en avait éprouvé un profond réconfort. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il pouvait venir avec lui, et qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment cet étranger pouvait savoir, il lui avait également parlé de cette énergie et de cette chaleur qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, et aussi de la colère qui obscurcissait son âme. Et il lui avait proposé de l'aider, de l'aider à canaliser son énergie et sa colère, grâce à un entraînement particulier qu'il disait avoir lui-même suivi lorsqu'il était enfant.

Et Acrisios lui avait fait confiance. Il n'aurait pu faire autrement tant la bonté et la pureté qui émanaient de cet homme étaient totales. Son contact l'avait réconforté, et il l'avait suivi.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il était arrivé au Sanctuaire. Il y avait rejoint un autre petit garçon du même âge, originaire du Japon, et deux autres garçons plus âgés, qui suivaient déjà les enseignements dont l'étranger lui avait parlé. Il s'était tout de suite senti chez lui, heureux d'avoir rencontré de nouveaux amis, d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle famille. On lui avait présenté son maître, un homme à première vue rude et sévère, mais finalement aimant et bienveillant, auprès duquel il avait pu un peu oublier sa douleur, et apprendre à apprivoiser sa colère.

Et aujourd'hui, presque six années plus tard, il se sent plus fort, enfin en paix avec lui-même. La colère est toujours là, elle ne le quittera jamais, mais il sait comment la contrôler et l'utiliser pour l'aider à enflammer son cosmos.

Acrisios finit par se lever, et se dirige dans la salle de bain de la chambre qu'il partage avec son ami Hikari. Il se regarde dans le miroir et touche sa cicatrice. Elle est toujours là, comme pour lui permettre de ne pas oublier, de ne pas l'oublier _lui_: son frère.

* * *

Hikari court, il court depuis près d'une heure. Il s'est levé avant l'aube afin d'accorder à son ami Acrisios la solitude dont il a besoin ce matin. Car c'est le jour de son anniversaire, et il sait combien son ami déteste ce jour-là. D'ailleurs, lui non plus n'aime pas son anniversaire. Miho lui a dit à l'orphelinat qu'il était né le quatre décembre, mais ses parents l'ayant abandonné peu après sa naissance, il n'a jamais connu le bonheur de fêter son anniversaire au sein d'une famille aimante. Et depuis toujours, il ne cesse de se poser les mêmes questions, encore et encore: qui étaient ses parents, et pourquoi l'ont-ils abandonné? Et il s'est juré d'y trouver un jour des réponses.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Hikari court toujours, de plus en plus vite, et ne se rend pas compte qu'il arrive à proximité du cimetière du Sanctuaire. Le jour se levant à peine, il est surpris d'y apercevoir une silhouette. En s'approchant, il reconnaît Marine. Celle-ci est agenouillée devant l'une des tombes, une main posée sur la stèle, et elle semble être en train de pleurer.

* * *

Marine pénètre dans le cimetière. Les premiers rayons du soleil éclairent les stèles, dont les inscriptions commencent à apparaître. Elle avance entre les allées, parmi les tombes des si nombreux chevaliers qui ont péri au cours de la dernière Guerre Sainte. La plupart d'entre elles sont vides, mais tous les survivants ont ressenti le besoin de les ériger malgré tout, afin d'avoir un lieu pour se recueillir et célébrer la mémoire des chevaliers disparus. Même les tombes de Saga, Camus, Shura, Aphrodite et Deathmask ont été reconstruites.

Marine arrive enfin devant la tombe qu'elle recherche: celle d'Aiolia. Elle s'agenouille devant elle, ferme les yeux, et commence à lui parler, comme elle le fait chaque semaine depuis plus de quatorze ans. Elle lui parle de leur fils, Hikari, aujourd'hui devenu le nouveau chevalier Pégase. Elle lui dit combien il peut être fier de lui, de son courage, et de sa force. Elle le décrit, et lui explique qu'elle peut le reconnaître dans chacun de ses gestes, dans chacun de ses sourires. Car leur fils a le même sourire que lui. Ce sourire chaleureux et bienveillant qu'Aiolia avait pour tous ceux qu'il chérissait, et même pour les autres. Il a aussi le même regard. Ce regard déterminé et foudroyant comme des éclairs, comme ses éclairs à _lui_.

Et puis ensuite, elle lui demande pardon. Pardon pour avoir abandonné leur fils juste après sa naissance.

Elle se souvient du jour où, à peine un mois après la fin de la Guerre et le retour d'Athéna et des cinq chevaliers Divins des Enfers, elle avait compris qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait d'abord ressenti un immense bonheur en imaginant donner naissance à l'enfant de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Mais ce bonheur s'était aussitôt mué en une tristesse infinie quand elle avait pris conscience du fait que, non seulement Aiolia ne connaitrait jamais cet enfant, mais il n'avait même pas su avant de mourir qu'il allait être père.

Puis Marine avait été prise de panique à l'idée d'élever seule son enfant au Sanctuaire. Comment une combattante comme elle, dévouée à la protection de sa Déesse, pourrait-elle s'occuper d'un enfant ? Alors, elle avait pris la plus terrible décision de son existence, celle d'abandonner son bébé.

Elle était donc partie pour le Japon quelques mois avant l'accouchement, et avait retrouvé Miho à l'_Orphelinat des étoiles_. Elle lui avait tout expliqué, et lui avait confié son souhait de la voir élever son enfant, avec les autres petits de l'orphelinat. Elle savait qu'il y serait heureux. Miho avait accepté, en lui promettant de garder son secret, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.

Hikari était né le quatre décembre: un petit Sagittaire, comme son oncle Aiolos, et comme Seiya. Elle lui avait choisi ce prénom en hommage à son père, et à la lumière* qu'elle pouvait voir briller dans ses yeux et jaillir de son cosmos. Elle l'avait tenu de longues heures dans ses bras, au plus près d'elle, et lui avait parlé de son père, de ce chevalier merveilleux qui avait donné sa vie pour les autres, pour Athéna, et pour l'Humanité.

Puis, elle était partie, pour retourner au Sanctuaire. Personne ne l'avait interrogée sur la raison de son absence, et elle n'avait donc donné aucune explication. Et le temps était passé.

Elle se rendait assez régulièrement à l'Orphelinat des étoiles avec Seiya, qui appréciait beaucoup de rendre visite aux enfants aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Elle avait donc eu la chance de voir un peu grandir son fils. Et il avait grandi si vite.

Un jour, Seiya lui avait confié son souhait de ramener Hikari au Sanctuaire, car il avait perçu en lui un puissant cosmos, et avait ressenti qu'il semblait être placé sous la protection de la constellation de Pégase. Marine n'avait pu le nier; elle n'avait ressenti tout cela que trop bien elle-même. Et son ancien disciple lui ayant fait part de son désir de devenir le maître d'Hikari, elle avait éprouvé une grande fierté pour son fils. Mais aussi une profonde inquiétude à l'idée que son petit garçon soit à son tour introduit dans cette vie de sacrifices et de combats. Mais la Guerre Sainte étant terminée, et aucun danger ne guettant plus l'Humanité, elle s'était finalement réjouie à l'idée de pouvoir vivre auprès de lui chaque jour, et de le voir apprendre et grandir.

Mais aujourd'hui, près de sept ans après l'arrivée d'Hikari au Sanctuaire, elle ne supporte plus de garder le silence. Elle crève de ne pas avouer à Hikari qu'elle est sa mère, et qu'Aiolia était son père. Alors, elle interroge ce dernier, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'obtiendra pas de réponse. Mais que doit-elle faire? Elle a peur de la réaction d'Hikari. Elle a peur qu'il la déteste, qu'il ne lui pardonne jamais sa terrible décision, et que la colère qu'il ressentira alors pour elle à ce moment-là ne le brise et ne le change à jamais. Et à cette pensée, elle commence à pleurer.

* * *

Hikari s'est arrêté de courir pour observer Marine. L'attitude du chevalier de l'Aigle le surprend, elle qui fait d'habitude toujours preuve de tant de retenue et de réserve.

Il se rappelle qu'elle venait souvent avec Seiya à l'Orphelinat des étoiles quand il était petit. Elle était toujours si gentille avec lui, et étrangement, il se sentait extrêmement bien en sa présence. Même s'il la connaissait peu, il appréciait chacune de ses visites, et aimait alors se tenir auprès d'elle aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Il se souvient du sentiment de bien-être et de chaleur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras.

Puis tout avait changé quand il était arrivé au Sanctuaire. Elle était devenue beaucoup plus froide et distante avec lui, même si elle venait souvent assister à ses entraînements. On lui avait alors expliqué que Marine avait été le maître de Seiya, et il avait dès lors éprouvé un immense respect et une grande admiration pour le chevalier de l'Aigle.

Alors, la voir aujourd'hui, en train de pleurer seule dans le cimetière du Sanctuaire l'étonne au plus haut point, et il se promet de chercher à comprendre ce qui peut ainsi affecter la jeune femme.

Ne souhaitant néanmoins pas la déranger, Hikari reprend son chemin, et s'éloigne du cimetière en courant.

* * *

Kiki se tient debout au milieu de son atelier, le front plissé et le regard préoccupé. Malgré ses vingt-trois ans, il n'en paraît toujours que seize avec ses yeux espiègles et sa tignasse flamboyante perpétuellement en désordre.

Il se gratte la tête en réfléchissant. Il travaille depuis plusieurs mois à la restauration de l'armure d'Or du Cancer, et cette dernière ne se laisse pas faire… Elle n'a de cesse d'émettre de petits bourdonnements stridents dès qu'il essaie de la manipuler. A bien y réfléchir, cela n'a finalement rien d'étonnant quand on connaît le sale caractère de son précédent porteur… Mais Deathmask étant mort depuis plus de quatorze ans maintenant, le chevalier du Bélier ne comprend pas pourquoi l'armure d'Or du Cancer demeure encore aussi récalcitrante à ses manipulations.

« Mû, mon Maître, vous n'auriez pas une idée pour me donner un coup de main, s'il vous plait ? », interroge le jeune Tibétain, toutefois bien conscient qu'il ne peut espérer obtenir une réponse.

Kiki rit en son for intérieur, et s'adresse ensuite directement à l'armure d'Or qui se tient devant lui :

« Ma belle, il va falloir que tu finisses par te laisser faire, car sinon, tu ne seras pas prête le jour où Jie-Hu voudra te revêtir ! »

A l'énoncé du nom du jeune Chinois, l'armure cesse toute dissonance, et semble se calmer. Kiki la regarde d'un air étonné, et s'approche davantage d'elle.

«Ah, aurais-je touché un point sensible ma chère ? On dirait bien que oui… » ajoute le jeune chevalier sur un ton satisfait.

Il saisit alors le cahier posé sur son établi, et y note une description précise de ce qui vient de se produire, afin de ne rien oublier. Il referme ensuite le cahier, et dépose son stylo sur la couverture. Il retire son tablier, qu'il jette sur le dossier de la chaise qui se trouve juste à côté, et quitte son atelier.

Il se dirige vers la cuisine de son temple, ouvre le frigo, et se sert un grand verre de lait. Il ressent alors la présence d'un cosmos qu'il reconnaît immédiatement, et se téléporte aussitôt auprès de son visiteur.

Shiryu sursaute à l'apparition du chevalier du Bélier devant lui.

« Kiki ! Mais quand arrêteras-tu de me faire peur comme ça ? Tu ne peux pas utiliser tes jambes, comme tout le monde ?

\- Bonjour Shiryu ! Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, lui répond le jeune homme d'une voix amusée. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Tu t'inquiètes pour le sort que je réserve à la future armure de ton fils ? »

Shiryu lui jette un regard surpris. Malgré toutes ces années, il reste toujours stupéfait par la clairvoyance de l'apprenti de Mû. Enfin, apprenti, il ne l'est plus depuis longtemps...

« Oui, pardon, bonjour Kiki ! Excuse-moi, mais tu m'as pris par surprise en apparaissant devant moi de la sorte. Oui, tu as vu juste : je venais te demander où tu en étais des travaux de restauration de l'armure du Cancer.

\- Eh bien, on peut dire que tu tombes à pic ! Notre récalcitrante, qui depuis des mois me cassait les oreilles avec ses petits cris stridents, semble se calmer lorsque je prononce le nom de ton fils. Je pense que c'est un bon début, et cela confirme la profonde interaction que j'ai toujours ressentie entre Jie-Hu et elle.

\- Ah oui ? s'étonne le chevalier de la Balance. C'est étrange, en effet. Est-ce que tu crois que cela peut avoir un lien avec le fait que nous nous rendons de plus en plus régulièrement à _Yomotsu,_ Jie-Hu et moi ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, ça pourrait même être parfaitement logique. L'armure sent son futur porteur se rapprocher de la sphère dans laquelle elle évolue, et cela la réconforte. Je devrais donc rencontrer de moins en moins de difficultés avec elle à l'avenir. Tu peux de ce fait être rassuré : l'armure de ton fils sera prête pour le jour où il devra la revêtir !

\- Oui, eh bien ne nous précipitons pas, veux-tu ! Jie-Hu va tout juste avoir onze ans le mois prochain, donc rien ne presse... Mais je te remercie en tout cas pour tous tes efforts. A bientôt Kiki, et passe une bonne journée. »

Shiryu quitte le temple du Bélier, rassuré par l'avancée du travail de Kiki. Mais il ne peut réprimer le sentiment de désarroi qui l'envahit en comprenant qu'il ne pourra probablement plus rien faire pour empêcher son fils de devenir le chevalier d'Or du Cancer.

* * *

Shun vient d'arriver aux arènes. Ce n'est pas souvent que le Grand Pope se rend aussi bas dans le Domaine Sacré. Tous les combattants cessent leurs exercices et le saluent. Ce dernier ne porte pas ses habits d'apparat, mais une simple tenue d'entraînement. Car après de nombreuses années, il a fini par abandonner son éternelle salopette au profit de vêtements plus adultes.

Il salue à son tour l'ensemble des chevaliers et apprentis présents, et se dirige auprès de son frère et d'Acrisios.

« Bonjour Ikki, bonjour Acri !

\- Bonjour Shun, répond Acrisios, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Bonjour frérot, que nous vaut l'immense honneur de ta visite ? s'amuse le chevalier du Lion.

\- Oh, rien de spécial, je venais juste voir si tout allait bien. Et… je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire Acri. Je sais que cette journée est difficile pour toi, et je voulais donc m'assurer que tu allais bien, finit par ajouter Shun, en enveloppant Acrisios d'une aura bienveillante et protectrice.

\- Merci Shun, mais ça va, ne t'en fais pas, répond l'adolescent.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas frangin ! Je m'efforce de faire oublier à Acrisios ses idées noires… Et avec l'entraînement que nous suivons depuis ce matin, je crains qu'il n'ait plus une once d'énergie d'ici ce soir pour penser à autre chose qu'à se plonger sous une douche bien fraîche, et à se jeter dans le fond de son lit. »

Acrisios approuve d'un sourire gêné, et se retourne vers Shun avec un regard plein de reconnaissance.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Shun, je vais bien, et je te remercie sincèrement pour ta sollicitude.

\- Bon, tant mieux, me voilà rassuré. Je vous laisse donc poursuivre votre entraînement. A plus tard. »

Ikki regarde son petit frère quitter les arènes. Même depuis qu'il a endossé la fonction de Grand Pope, voilà presque cinq ans maintenant, ce dernier reste toujours autant préoccupé par le bien-être des gens autour de lui. Et il fait preuve d'une attention toute particulière vis-à-vis de son jeune disciple.

Ikki sait que Shun s'est toujours senti responsable de l'avenir du petit Grec, depuis le jour où il était allé le chercher à l'orphelinat où les services sociaux l'avaient placé après le décès accidentel de toute sa famille. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté la requête de son frère, quand celui-ci lui avait demandé de devenir le maître d'Acrisios.

Shun avait ressenti le puissant cosmos qui sommeillait chez le petit garçon, mais aussi un profond chagrin et une immense colère. Et il avait donc confié à son grand frère la tâche de le former. C'était une grande marque de confiance qu'il lui avait ainsi accordée, car ce n'était pas facile d'enseigner au futur chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux. Une armure qui avait toujours été placée sous le signe de la duplicité…

* * *

_Vallée du Pandjchir, Nord-Est de l'Afghanistan_

Hyoga essaie de comprendre la nature des discussions du groupe de moudjahidines qu'ils observent depuis le matin, mais il ne parvient à saisir que des bribes. Heureusement, leur chef s'est exprimé un long moment en français lorsqu'il s'est adressé à quelqu'un par téléphone un peu plus tôt, ce qui lui a permis de collecter de précieuses informations. Il semblerait que celui-ci soit en train d'organiser la mise en place d'une aide humanitaire visant à soutenir les nombreuses familles cherchant à fuir Kaboul et le régime des Talibans, pour venir se réfugier dans la vallée du Pandjchir.

A cet instant, le Verseau ne peut s'empêcher de remercier intérieurement son maître de lui avoir appris le français au cours de son enseignement, sans quoi il n'aurait rien pu tirer de très utile de leur mission d'aujourd'hui. Et pourtant, il se rappelle qu'enfants, Isaak et lui n'appréciaient pas du tout ces interminables leçons de grammaire et d'orthographe, la langue de Baudelaire leur paraissant beaucoup trop obscure et difficile. Mais Camus avait toujours insisté pour les initier à la littérature française, et Hyoga avait fini par en apprécier toute la beauté et toute la richesse.

Totalement hermétique à la nature des échanges se tenant entre les combattants qu'ils espionnent, Seiya trépigne d'impatience à ses côtés. Le Sagittaire se sent complétement inutile, et il déteste ça.

« Bon Hyoga, est-ce que tu as appris quelque chose d'intéressant au moins, car moi, je ne comprends pas le moindre mot de tout ce qu'ils racontent en bas !?

\- Chut Seiya ! » proteste le Verseau, agacé par l'impatience de son ami.

Le Japonais soupire de mécontentement, et continue à faire les cent pas. Il a horreur de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation, où il doit attendre sans rien faire. Cela lui laisse trop de temps pour se poser des questions, et pour ruminer ses idées noires. Et des idées noires, il en a plein la tête ces derniers temps...

Heureusement, Hyoga finit par se retourner vers lui, apparemment suffisamment satisfait par ce qu'il vient d'apprendre.

« OK, je pense que j'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui, nous allons pouvoir nous éclipser.

\- Ah, ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Mais tu pourras quand même m'expliquer ce que tu as découvert, s'il te plaît, histoire que je ne passe pas pour un sombre idiot quand tu feras le compte rendu de notre mission à Shun ? suggère le Sagittaire sur un ton un peu irrité.

\- Mais bien entendu Seiya, pour qui me prends-tu ?

\- Alors, vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années que tu aperçois là-bas au centre du groupe de combattants, avec le visage sec tanné par le soleil, c'est le chef des moudjahidines. Il s'appelle le _Commandant Massoud_, et ses hommes le surnomment le _Lion du Pandjchir_.

\- Ah, un Lion, comme notre cher Ikki ! le coupe Seiya.

\- Heu… Oui, si tu veux, bien que cela n'ait rien à voir en fait… Bon, je reprends : donc, cet homme essaie visiblement de venir en aide aux familles qui fuient Kaboul et la violence des Talibans. Il semble aussi lutter militairement de manière acharnée contre ces derniers. En conséquence, je pense que nous aurions tout intérêt à lui apporter notre soutien, de la manière la plus discrète possible, si nous voulons venir en aide à la population Afghane qui tente d'échapper à la fureur des Talibans.

\- Ok, ça me paraît clair. Alors, que proposes-tu concrètement ?

\- Eh bien, dans un premier temps, je suggère que nous rentrions au Sanctuaire pour expliquer tout ça à Shun et à Saori, afin de voir comment nous pourrions apporter notre soutien aux moudjahidines et aux familles de réfugiés, sans nous faire remarquer. Et ensuite, je pense qu'il faudra revenir ici pour appliquer cette stratégie.

\- Très bien, ça me va. Alors, on repart au Sanctuaire si je comprends bien ! » finit par conclure le Sagittaire.

Et les deux chevaliers disparaissent sans un bruit, pour reprendre le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté à leur arrivée, à travers les hautes montagnes de l_'Hindou Kouch_.

* * *

_Sanctuaire _

Acrisios est ravi de rentrer enfin à son baraquement. Il est épuisé, et n'a qu'un seul souhait : prendre une douche. Il ouvre la porte de sa chambre, jette ses vêtements sur son lit, et se dirige aussitôt vers la salle de bain. Il pénètre dans la cabine, et laisse couler l'eau froide un long moment sur son dos avant d'augmenter la température.

Cette journée ne s'est pas si mal déroulée finalement… A cette pensée, il caresse sa cicatrice, comme s'il était honteux de pouvoir ressentir une telle chose.

A sa sortie de la salle de bain, il tombe nez à nez avec Hikari, qui vient de rentrer à son tour. Il tient deux bouteilles de bière à la main.

« Joyeux anniversaire Acri ! Quatorze ans, quel vieux ! Et quand je pense que tu n'as toujours pas gagné ton armure… Va falloir te bouger les fesses !

\- Merci Hikari, quelle gentille attention… répond Acrisios sur un ton assez ironique. Mais tu devrais savoir qu'il est beaucoup plus difficile d'obtenir une armure d'Or qu'une simple armure de Bronze…

\- Arrête ton char, et avoue plutôt que tu as la flemme, c'est tout ! Allez, regarde, j'ai apporté des bières pour fêter ça. Je les ai piquées dans le frigo de Seiya !

\- Oui, je vois ! T'es sacrément culotté quand même ! J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas vu !

\- T'inquiète, il n'était pas là aujourd'hui, répond Hikari avec un clin d'œil. Allez, à la tienne Acri, et encore bon anniversaire, ajoute-t-il en lui tendant l'une des deux bières qu'il vient de décapsuler.

\- Oui, à ta santé Hikari, et merci ! »

Ce soir-là, Acrisios s'endort paisiblement, et heureux. Heureux d'avoir des amis aussi merveilleux, ou plutôt une véritable famille, qui l'accepte et l'aime tel qu'il est.

Mais, au beau milieu de la nuit, il se réveille en hurlant. Encore ce visage qui l'observe, ce regard qui le supplie, le supplie de le sauver, de ne pas le laisser mourir, de l'aider à ne plus souffrir. Puis ce même visage qui se décompose devant lui.

Le visage de son frère.

* * *

A suive…

Merci de m'avoir lue… j'espère que cela vous a plu…

* * *

* "Hikari" (光) signifie "lumière" - "clarté" en Japonais.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Masami Kurumada, sauf pour ceux que j'ai créés.

**Note:** Salut ! Alors tout d'abord, un grand merci à Olivier88 pour ta review ! Je suis très heureuse que mon histoire te plaise, et j'espère que la suite répondra à tes attentes … ;)

Ensuite, quelques mots d'excuse pour les fautes de frappe et d'orthographe que je laisse encore traîner dans mes textes... J'ai beau me relire encore et encore, j'en laisse toujours passer quelques-unes... Désolée...

Donc, voici un nouveau chapitre, dans lequel vous pourrez lire pas mal d'angoisse et d'inquiétude…

Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez... (au moins un peu…)

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_10 juillet 2001_

_Kaboul, Afghanistan_

Vjeko admire le paysage autour de lui. Les montagnes surplombant Kaboul sont très différentes de celles de sa Croatie natale, mais elles partagent néanmoins une chose en commun : celle d'avoir été dénaturées par la guerre.

La guerre… il n'y pense pas souvent, ou du moins, il s'oblige à ne pas y penser. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne peut s'empêcher de faire autrement.

Il avait tout juste neuf ans quand la guerre avait éclaté dans son pays, et celle-ci lui avait arraché ses parents dès les premiers massacres qu'elle avait engendrés. Et il s'était retrouvé seul, livré à lui-même et à la haine. Mais sa colère et son caractère débrouillard lui avaient permis de s'en sortir, au moins pour ce qui était de garantir sa survie.

Et puis, à peine quelques semaines plus tard, il l'avait rencontré _lui, _Ikki. Ce dernier l'avait découvert alors qu'il se cachait dans un garage, et qu'il ne sortait que pour aller se chercher de la nourriture. A l'époque, Vjeko n'avait pas compris comment cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qui n'était même pas originaire de son pays, avait réussi à le retrouver au milieu de tout ça. Aujourd'hui, il sait que c'était grâce à son cosmos.

Le chevalier du Lion avait toutefois dû l'apprivoiser un peu avant de pouvoir lui parler. Mais cela n'avait finalement pas été si difficile, car le petit Croate lui avait rapidement reconnu un air familier. Aussi surprenant que cela pût paraître, cet étranger lui rappelait beaucoup son père, et il s'était vite senti en sécurité à ses côtés.

L'étranger lui avait parlé de l'endroit où il vivait, dans la Grèce voisine. Un lieu où d'autres orphelins comme lui avaient depuis tout temps trouvé refuge pour apprendre à apprivoiser leur colère, et à la transformer en une énergie constructive. Un endroit où il pourrait comprendre comment canaliser la formidable énergie qu'il avait depuis toujours ressentie au fond de lui, sans savoir ni d'où elle provenait, ni à quoi elle pourrait bien lui servir.

Et Vjeko avait accepté de suivre cet inconnu. Il n'avait de toute façon plus aucune raison de rester dans son pays, qui s'enfonçait inexorablement dans la guerre et la violence.

A son arrivée au Sanctuaire, le petit garçon avait été stupéfait de découvrir cette vie d'un autre temps, avec ces hommes et ces femmes qui passaient leurs journées à s'entraîner aux combats, et qui portaient parfois de véritables armures de chevaliers. Celle d'Ikki était dorée, magnifique, à l'effigie de la constellation du Lion. On lui avait alors tout expliqué : le cosmos, Athéna, ses chevaliers protecteurs et leurs différents rangs, et leur rôle de défenseurs de l'Humanité. Vjeko s'était tout de suite senti appartenir à ce monde-là, et avait naturellement commencé sa formation auprès de l'homme qui l'avait secouru.

Mais il avait mis des années à oublier la guerre, et ces sentiments d'abandon et d'injustice qui l'avaient envahi quand elle lui avait enlevé ses parents. Pourtant, il y était parvenu. Grâce à l'affection de son maître, même si entre eux les relations avaient toujours été un peu explosives, et surtout grâce à la profonde amitié qu'il avait liée avec un jeune garçon arrivé seulement quelques mois après lui au Sanctuaire. Un jeune Espagnol, ou plutôt Catalan comme il tenait à le préciser si souvent, dont la gentillesse et l'empathie qu'il développait envers les autres l'avaient immédiatement à la fois séduit et émerveillé. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui auparavant, et son ami Aleix était devenu au fil du temps indispensable à son équilibre et à sa vie.

Donc, oui, la guerre, il l'avait connue, il y a longtemps, et depuis, elle avait pour ainsi dire toujours fait partie de lui. Et il se rend compte que se voir à nouveau confronter à elle aujourd'hui lui laisse un goût amer dans la bouche. L'Afghanistan n'est pas à proprement parler en guerre actuellement, mais on la devine partout : dans le regard des habitants, dans la peur que l'on peut lire dans les yeux des enfants, sur les visages des soldats. On peut sentir que les Talibans ne semblent vivre qu'au travers de la terreur qu'ils infligent à la population, comme s'ils s'en nourrissaient. Et ce constat remplit le Phoenix d'une grande colère et d'un profond sentiment de révolte.

Bien que toujours plongé dans ses réflexions, il commence à s'inquiéter pour Aleix. Les deux hommes se sont séparés il y a plusieurs heures pour effectuer leur mission chacun de leur côté, et le Capricorne a bien deux heures de retard à leur point de rendez-vous. Heureusement, son inquiétude se lève rapidement quand il aperçoit son ami atteindre le chemin rocailleux juste en dessous de lui. Ce dernier le rejoint en quelques minutes, et Vjeko l'interpelle dès son arrivée :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? On devait se retrouver ici il y a deux heures !

\- Oui, excuse-moi, je voulais absolument terminer quelque chose avant de venir te rejoindre.

\- Ah oui ?! J'espère que cela en valait la peine au moins ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

\- Eh bien comme tu peux le voir, tout va pour le mieux. Et oui, cela en valait la peine, figure-toi. D'ailleurs, je t'expliquerai dès que tu me laisseras en placer une. Et puis de toute façon, que voulais-tu qu'il me soit arrivé ? Tu ne me crois pas capable de me défendre tout seul ou quoi ? » finit par protester le Capricorne, agacé par l'attitude surprotectrice de son ami.

« Bien sûr que si ! Mais tu n'as pas l'expérience des conflits comme ceux qui se jouent ici. Et une balle perdue est vite arrivée, tu sais…

\- Je n'ai peut-être effectivement pas ton expérience de la guerre, mais je sais ce qu'il en est de se retrouver au milieu des hostilités. Je te rappelle que je suis chevalier d'Athéna, comme toi !

\- Oui, pardon, s'excuse le Phoenix, conscient qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'emporter ainsi. Allez, on ne va pas se disputer pour ça, et tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois finalement là.

\- Excuses acceptées ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu sais qu'il m'en faudrait davantage pour me fâcher avec toi », finit par conclure Aleix avec un large sourire.

Vjeko se sent soulagé par la réaction de son ami, et ne peut s'empêcher de reconnaître, à cet instant précis, que celui-ci a le plus beau des sourires qu'il connaisse. Un sourire qu'il trouve magnifique, à la fois touchant et sincère, et qui a la capacité singulière de le combler d'une sensation de bien-être et de bonheur à chaque fois qu'il a la chance de pouvoir le lire sur son visage.

* * *

_Yomotsu Hirasaka_

Jie-Hu est à genoux, la tête baissée, ses cheveux noirs recouvrant son visage pour que son maître ne puisse pas le voir. Il se sent épuisé par la longue séance d'entraînement qu'ils viennent de réaliser. Son père l'a enfin laissé expérimenter les techniques de combat des chevaliers du Cancer, et le petit garçon se sent exténué par sa dernière tentative.

Shiryu l'observe, inquiet, attentif et vigilant à la moindre réaction qui lui paraitrait anormale. Il ne revient pas des progrès réalisés par son élève, et la rapidité avec laquelle il semble apprendre à maîtriser les arcanes du Cancer le terrifie. Pourquoi tout doit-il aller aussi vite ?

Jie-Hu redresse son pied droit, et place une main sur son genou pour l'aider à se hisser sur ses jambes. Une fois debout, il garde la tête baissée, comme s'il attendait l'autorisation de son père pour la relever.

« Très bien, je pense que nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui, déclare le chevalier de la Balance d'une voix à la fois bienveillante et autoritaire. Remontons à la surface.

\- Non ! le coupe Jie-Hu. J'aimerais rester encore un peu, s'il te plaît. Je sens que j'ai besoin de faire le point sur ce qui vient de se produire, et je ne pourrai pas y parvenir si je remonte maintenant. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi rester quelques minutes de plus... Mais, tu peux repartir toi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai capable de revenir à la surface tout seul. »

Shiryu regarde son fils d'un air interrogateur et perplexe, et finit par lui répondre :

« Entendu, je te fais confiance. Mais ne tarde pas trop malgré tout. Je t'attendrai dans le temple du Cancer. »

Et le chevalier de la Balance quitte ce lieu qu'il déteste par-dessus tout.

Jie-Hu se sent immédiatement soulagé de se retrouver enfin seul. Il commence à marcher à travers ce paysage gris et inerte de toute vie, en suivant les files interminables formées par les âmes des défunts qui avancent inexorablement vers leur destination finale. Il les regarde tandis qu'il marche, et s'interroge sur ce que peuvent bien ressentir toutes ces silhouettes vides et informes. Mais, sont-elles capables de ressentir quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs ?

Il continue ainsi de longues minutes, et finit par atteindre son objectif : le _Puits des Morts_.

Il veut regarder, voir de ses propres yeux comment les âmes tombent dans ce précipice sans fin. Et surtout, il ressent le besoin de se rapprocher de l'incommensurable énergie qui s'en dégage. Cette énergie qu'il perçoit de plus en plus forte à chaque fois qu'il se rend à _Yomotsu_, et vers laquelle il se sent irrémédiablement attiré.

Une fois parvenu au bord du puits, il s'accroupit et se penche en avant pour tenter d'en apercevoir le fond, sans parvenir à le distinguer, bien entendu. Mais son attention est alors captée par une lumière bleutée, tout d'abord très faible, puis de plus en plus intense, qui se matérialise dans la profondeur du gouffre. Celle-ci semble remonter depuis les abîmes _des Enfers_.

Le petit garçon se sent d'abord effrayé, puis il est envahi par un puissant flot d'énergie lorsque la boule lumineuse parvient à sa hauteur. Il se redresse, ferme les yeux, et, sans savoir véritablement ce qu'il fait, lève son index au-dessus de sa tête. Des vagues bleutées commencent alors à se former et à converger vers lui. Il est en train d'aspirer les âmes de tous les défunts autour de lui, dans un silence étouffant et terrifiant. Puis, les vagues disparaissent, et Jie-Hu ouvre les yeux.

Il repart ensuite du _Puits des Morts_, un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres.

Une fois de retour dans le temple du Cancer, il retrouve son père qui, comme il lui avait promis, l'attend, assis en tailleur à même le sol, et les yeux clos. Les murs de la quatrième maison ne sont depuis longtemps plus recouverts des visages terrifiés des défunts torturés par Deathmask, mais le lieu n'en reste pas moins toujours aussi effrayant et déroutant. Comme s'il était possible de ressentir la connexion directe existant entre la maison du Cancer et le royaume d'Hadès.

A l'arrivée de son fils, Shiryu ouvre les yeux et se relève. Jie-Hu est surpris par l'attitude de son père, qui le regarde avec un réel sentiment d'inquiétude mêlé de tristesse.

« Ah, te voilà enfin Jie-Hu, je commençais à m'inquiéter !

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire, je t'avais dit que je reviendrais sans problème.

\- Oui, mais… Il faut que tu comprennes une chose : quoi que tu puisses penser de moi, sache que je t'aime du plus profond de mon âme, et jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je te dis ? »

Le jeune garçon ne répond pas immédiatement, infiniment surpris et touché par les propos de son père. Il ne l'avait plus entendu prononcer de tels mots depuis leur arrivée au Sanctuaire, et malgré tous les ressentiments qu'il a pu développer à son égard ces derniers mois, il en est immensément heureux.

« Oui Père, je comprends, finit par murmurer Jie-Hu d'une voix tremblante.

\- Et au fait, Joyeux Anniversaire mon fils ! Tu vois, je n'ai pas oublié, ajoute Shiryu, en appuyant son propos d'un sourire sobre mais sincère.

\- Merci Papa ! » s'exclame le jeune garçon, en se rapprochant de lui pour se blottir dans ses bras.

…

Une fois seul dans son temple, Shiryu repense à son fils et au jour de sa naissance. Shunrei et lui avaient été tellement heureux ce jour-là. Ils avaient choisi de l'appeler Jie-Hu en hommage au vieux Maître, et à ce tigre héroïque* qui lui avait tout appris. Pendant les deux premières années de sa vie, Shiryu avait été très proche de son petit garçon. Il adorait le tenir dans ses bras pendant des nuits entières pour le bercer et l'aider à s'endormir. Puis tout avait changé quand il avait dû quitter Rozan pour retourner au Sanctuaire afin de débuter la formation d'Aleix.

Mais aujourd'hui, le chevalier de la Balance a le sentiment que, peut-être, il n'a pas tout perdu des liens qui l'unissaient jadis à son petit garçon.

…

Sur le chemin vers son baraquement, Jie-Hu marche lentement, en profitant de la douceur du crépuscule. Il se sent bien. Parce que son père lui a enfin témoigné de l'affection, ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis des mois. Mais aussi parce qu'il a réussi à _la_ sentir, à _la_ discerner, et même à _la_ laisser pénétrer en lui, cette formidable énergie qu'il perçoit depuis le premier jour où il s'est rendu à _Yomotsu_. Cette énergie qu'il a d'abord trouvée noire et froide comme le néant, mais qu'il a ensuite reconnue comme extraordinairement puissante, familière et chaleureuse. Une énergie capable de tout engloutir sur son passage, capable de redonner la vie comme de provoquer la mort. Une énergie qu'il sait provenir directement des Enfers, mais dont il ne peut plus se détacher.

Il l'a parfaitement senti et compris aujourd'hui. Cette énergie fait désormais partie de lui. Pour le meilleur, probablement, mais aussi, peut-être, pour le pire…

* * *

_Sanctuaire, Grèce_

Shun est assis à son bureau et lit. Il relève la tête de la pile de dossiers qu'il est en train de consulter, et retire ses lunettes pour les poser devant lui. Depuis son passage aux Enfers, il est devenu complètement myope. Les médecins qu'il a consultés n'ont jamais compris comment une telle myopie avait pu apparaître aussi subitement, mais il a toujours été personnellement convaincu qu'il s'agissait probablement de l'une des séquelles de _sa_ _possession_.

Il appuie sur ses yeux pour tenter de les soulager, et recule dans son fauteuil pour se caler plus confortablement contre le dossier. Il tourne la tête pour regarder l'heure indiquée sur l'horloge de son bureau : minuit pile. Vjeko et Aleix ne devraient plus tarder à revenir de Kaboul, pense-t-il. D'ailleurs, à vrai dire, ils devraient déjà être rentrés… Il espère que leur mission se sera déroulée sans problème majeur. Il leur a demandé de se rendre dans la capitale Afghane pour garder un œil sur les Talibans, et renseigner Hyoga sur les éventuels mouvements de réfugiés cherchant à fuir la ville pour le Nord-Est du pays.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il les envoie en mission tous les deux, et il trouve qu'ils forment un excellent duo. Malgré leurs deux caractères totalement opposés, les deux jeunes chevaliers s'entendent parfaitement bien, et sont inséparables depuis de nombreuses années.

Shun repense alors à l'arrivée de Vjeko au Sanctuaire, quand Ikki l'avait ramené avec lui à l'issue de l'une de ses missions en Croatie, au début de la guerre de Yougoslavie. Il l'avait découvert terrifié, et livré à lui-même à la suite du massacre de sa famille. Le petit Croate avait été leur premier apprenti, rapidement suivi d'Aleix, puis d'Hikari et d'Acrisios. Le temps était passé tellement vite…

Presque cinq ans déjà qu'il était devenu Grand Pope, à la demande d'Athéna. Car le nombre d'apprentis augmentant, ce qui serait bientôt suivi par l'intégration de nouveaux chevaliers, leur Déesse avait ressenti le besoin d'être épaulée pour diriger le Sanctuaire. Shun n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle l'avait choisi lui. Il avait toujours pensé que son ami Shiryu aurait été une bien meilleure alternative.

Il avait fait part à sa Déesse de ses doutes quant à sa capacité à mener à bien la mission qu'elle souhaitait lui confier. Et de ses craintes aussi. Ses craintes d'être un jour à nouveau envahi par le cosmos noir d'Hadès. Cette peur le hantait toujours, même s'il pensait être devenu assez fort pour empêcher ce dieu maléfique de le posséder à nouveau.

Mais Saori ne partageait pas ses craintes, et elle lui avait expliqué combien elle pensait qu'il était le mieux placé pour occuper le poste de Grand Pope. Lui, le plus sage, le plus doux et le plus attentionné de tous ses chevaliers. Personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait mieux veiller au bien-être des jeunes apprentis et des chevaliers du Sanctuaire. Et, elle l'avait convaincu.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, Shun se sent à nouveau envahi par la peur et par le doute. Et parfois, il n'est plus tout à fait certain d'être assez fort…

* * *

_Nord-Est de l'Afghanistan_

Aleix avance dans la nuit, guidé par les indications du jeune garçon qui s'est maintenant endormi dans ses bras. Pour continuer la route, il se fie désormais à son cosmos, et à la position des étoiles qui sont heureusement parfaitement visibles dans cette nuit sans nuages. Ses pieds roulent sur les cailloux des chemins de montagne qu'ils empruntent, et il doit redoubler de vigilance pour ne pas glisser et entraîner la chute de son petit passager.

Vjeko le suit, en silence. Ils n'ont pas échangé le moindre mot depuis leur départ de Kaboul. Le Phoenix marche aussi vite qu'il peut, tout en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller les deux enfants qu'il porte contre lui : une fillette de huit ans et un garçonnet de tout juste cinq ans.

Aleix avait repéré, au cours de sa mission plus tôt dans la journée, un jeune couple qui semblait être aux prises avec des Talibans. Il avait observé les soldats s'en prendre violemment à la mère des trois enfants, et à son mari lorsque ce dernier avait essayé de la défendre. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment les raisons pour lesquelles ces individus s'acharnaient ainsi après la jeune femme. Elle semblait ne pas vouloir se soumettre à leurs invectives, mais ce manque d'obéissance ne méritait certainement pas un tel déchaînement de violence.

Aleix avait spontanément songé à intervenir. Il aurait facilement pu venir en aide à ce couple en les débarrassant de ces quelques soldats. Mais il s'était rappelé les consignes de Shun sur le fait de ne pas interférer de manière ouverte et directe. Donc il n'avait rien fait. Il avait laissé cet homme et cette femme se faire brutaliser sans intervenir, et il s'en voulait infiniment.

Alors, quand les soldats s'étaient absentés quelques minutes, il avait aussitôt tenté de les secourir. Mais, il n'avait pas eu suffisamment de temps. Et surtout, le couple n'avait pas voulu qu'il les aide. Ils ne pensaient qu'à leurs enfants. Ils l'avaient supplié de les sauver, de les aider à fuir Kaboul et sa violence.

Dans un anglais presque parfait, la femme lui avait demandé de prendre ses enfants avec lui, et de les conduire au Nord-Est du Pays, dans un village où leur oncle s'était réfugié il y a quelques semaines. L'aîné des trois enfants pourrait lui indiquer le chemin à suivre, il connaissait la route. Ces jeunes parents lui avaient fait confiance à lui, un étranger, pour sauver leurs enfants. Probablement parce qu'ils avaient perçu en lui une absolue bonté et une grande force, mais peut-être aussi parce qu'ils n'avaient tout simplement pas eu le choix.

Avant de perdre connaissance, la jeune femme lui avait expliqué où étaient cachés les enfants, et elle lui avait remis le pendentif qu'elle portait à son cou, avec la photo de leur famille. Comme cela, les enfants comprendraient qu'il était envoyé par leur mère, et qu'il venait pour les secourir.

Aleix avait tout expliqué à Vjeko lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, une fois leur dispute terminée. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de le convaincre, son ami avait immédiatement accepté de le suivre. Et ils étaient repartis tous les deux, pour aller chercher les enfants.

Ces derniers avaient été persuadés de la sincérité de leur démarche quand Aleix leur avait montré le médaillon de leur mère. Mais l'aîné ne voulait pas partir, il ne voulait pas quitter ses parents, les abandonner. Puis, il avait regardé son petit frère et sa petite sœur, et il avait compris que malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix. Pour les sauver, il devait accepter de suivre ces deux étrangers. Car il connaissait la violence des Talibans. Il les avait vu à l'œuvre avec d'autres familles, et il savait ce qu'il advenait des parents qui étaient emprisonnés, et de leurs enfants… Alors oui, il n'avait d'autre choix.

Aleix et Vjeko avaient essayé de réconforter les enfants en les enveloppant de leurs cosmos. Ils avaient tenté de les rassurer, de leur faire comprendre que tout irait bien, qu'ils seraient bientôt en sécurité. Mais ils n'avaient pas pu effacer la profonde tristesse qui se lisait sur leur visage, ni empêcher leurs larmes de couler.

Et ils étaient partis au coucher du soleil. Pour sauver les enfants. Pour se sentir moins inutiles. Pour essayer de faire quelque chose. Pour assumer leur rôle de chevaliers.

* * *

_Sanctuaire_

Shun s'est endormi, mais il ne dort pas : il rêve. Et il se souvient, car il ne peut pas oublier…

Il ne peut pas oublier cette impression de vide absolu qu'il avait ressentie quand l'âme d'Hadès l'avait envahi. La désolation et l'immense tristesse qu'il avait éprouvées quand il avait été contraint de céder son corps et de partager son âme avec cette entité étrangère, répugnante et froide comme la mort. D'ailleurs, il avait d'abord cru mourir, et il avait eu la faiblesse de penser pouvoir accueillir la mort avec soulagement. Puis, il avait compris que non, Hadès n'avait pas l'intention de lui permettre de s'éteindre et de lui laisser simplement prendre possession de son enveloppe charnelle. Non, il voulait que Shun restât présent à ses côtés, afin que son âme si pure fusionnât avec la sienne. Et Shun avait aussi compris qu'il ne devait pas abandonner, qu'il devait avoir le courage de ne pas céder totalement à cette invasion démoniaque qu'il n'avait pourtant pas pu empêcher. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait…

Oui, cette nuit, Shun se souvient. Il se souvient de son sentiment de totale impuissance face à cette énergie gigantesque qui voulait l'engloutir et le posséder. De cette sensation de terreur et de dégoût infini qui l'avait submergé lorsqu'il avait vu à travers _ses_ yeux, lorsqu'il avait ressenti ce qu'_il _éprouvait, lorsqu'il avait pensé ce qu'_il _imaginait, lorsqu'il avait partagé _ses_ désirs et _sa_ volonté. Car il avait connu tout cela, toutes ces horreurs. Et cela, il ne pourrait _jamais_ l'oublier.

Parce qu'à travers Hadès, il avait souhaité la mort de Seiya. Il avait souhaité la mort de son frère. Il avait souhaité la mort d'Athéna, et il avait appelé de ses vœux la fin de l'Humanité.

Alors, comment pourrait-il oublier ?

Mais, cette nuit, Shun se rappelle aussi qu'il ne s'était jamais totalement abandonné à Hadès. Il avait réussi à préserver un peu de sa volonté et de son âme, guidé par l'amour qui remplissait et dirigeait son cœur. Et c'était ce qui lui avait permis de revenir, d'abord pour supplier Ikki de le tuer, puis pour répondre à l'appel de sa Déesse.

Et c'était grâce à la pureté de son âme et à l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son frère, pour ses amis, pour Athéna et pour l'Humanité toute entière, qu'il avait finalement pu le chasser, _lui_, ce Dieu si puissant.

Et tout cela, Hadès n'avait _jamais_ réussi à l'anéantir.

Et de cela, Shun s'en souvient également.

* * *

Seiya ouvre les yeux. Il a mal, tellement mal, encore, toujours. Et il est en colère, tellement en colère, sans toutefois parvenir à comprendre l'origine de cette rancœur qui l'accable.

Hadès a-t-il raison d'affirmer que l'amour qu'il ressent n'est en réalité qu'une illusion ? Non, il sait parfaitement que ce n'est pas le cas, puisqu'un amour si profond ne peut être que réel, véritable, entier, et magnifique.

Mais, qu'en est-il de l'amour qu'elle lui porte _elle _? L'illusion ne serait-elle pas là, dans l'amour que sa Déesse prétend lui porter ?

Alors Seiya s'interroge: pourquoi continuer à faire semblant ? Pourquoi ne se laisserait-il pas aller à exprimer librement ce qu'il ressent au plus profond de son âme et de son cœur ?

Son cœur et son âme qui lui appartiennent à _elle_, pourtant. Depuis si longtemps, depuis toujours.

Hésitations.

Pourquoi de telles pensées traversent-elles son esprit ?

Il sait qu'il n'a aucun doute à avoir sur la réalité de _son_ amour, sur la réalité de _leur_ amour. Cet amour qui a déjà accompli tellement de miracles.

Mais il craint que son rêve ne s'achève aujourd'hui. Il le sent, et il a peur de perdre la bataille cette fois-ci…

…

Seiya ouvre les yeux. Il sait qu'il vient de faire un rêve. Et il s'oblige déjà à l'oublier, ce cauchemar, toujours le même, qui le hante nuit après nuit, depuis des semaines…

* * *

Shun se réveille en sursaut. Il s'est endormi sur son bureau, et il a mal à la nuque. Et surtout, il se sent terriblement mal, car il vient de rêver à Hadès, encore, et il déteste le sentiment de malaise que cela imprègne en lui.

Il se lève, étire ses bras et ses jambes, et se sert un peu d'eau en regardant par la fenêtre de son bureau. Comme chaque matin, il étend son cosmos sur le Sanctuaire pour vérifier que tout va bien, et... il lâche subitement son verre. Celui-ci se brise sur le sol alors qu'il a déjà quitté son bureau.

Vjeko et Aleix ne sont pas rentrés. Il ne perçoit pas leur cosmos, ni dans l'enceinte du Domaine Sacré, ni à proximité. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont encore loin, et il a le sentiment que ce n'est pas normal.

Alors Shun court, il dévale les marches de l'interminable escalier à toute allure. Par Athéna, le nombre de fois qu'il a pu monter ces marches en courant, et aujourd'hui, il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver cela étrange d'effectuer le trajet en sens inverse…

Il arrive devant le temple de la cinquième maison, et il frappe violemment à la porte. Il n'a pas voulu réveiller son frère en l'appelant par l'intermédiaire de son cosmos, pour ne pas alerter tout le Sanctuaire. Car il sait malgré tout, ou tout du moins il l'espère, qu'il se fait probablement du souci pour rien… Vjeko et Aleix sont assez grands pour se débrouiller tout seuls, et ils ont certainement une bonne raison pour ne pas encore être de retour. Mais, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter…

Personne ne vient. Shun frappe une nouvelle fois à la porte, un peu plus fort, et celle-ci finit par s'ouvrir sur un Ikki encore endormi, mais visiblement en colère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Shun, de venir me réveiller à une heure pareille ?! Ne me dis pas que c'est parce que tu as fait un cauchemar ! Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour te réconforter à ton réveil !

\- Bonjour Ikki ! Oui excuse-moi, mais Vjeko et Aleix ne sont pas encore revenus de Kaboul, et je suis inquiet...

\- Ok, entre, et explique-moi de quoi tu parles, s'il te plaît. »

Shun pénètre dans l'appartement de son frère, et ne peut s'abstenir de remarquer un mouvement en provenance du lit de la chambre, dont la porte est restée entrouverte. Son frère n'a visiblement pas passé la nuit seul, et cela l'intrigue. Mais de cela, il s'en occupera plus tard…

« Alors, vas-y, explique, le presse Ikki, tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre pour en refermer la porte.

\- Tu sais que j'ai envoyé Vjeko et Aleix en mission d'observation à Kaboul. Eh bien, ils auraient dû rentrer hier soir, et ils ne sont toujours pas là ce matin !

\- Et alors ?... Tu leur avais donné la permission de minuit ou quoi ? Non mais sérieusement, Shun, tu ne vas tout de même pas paniquer au premier retard de nos nouvelles recrues ! Enfin, que veux-tu qu'il leur soit arrivé ? Je sais qu'ils n'ont pas pris leurs armures, mais quand même, il est absolument impossible qu'il leur soit arrivé quoi que ce soit. Réfléchis un peu !

\- Oui, tu as probablement raison, et je me rends bien compte que je m'inquiète certainement inutilement. Mais, tu ne voudrais pas partir à leur rencontre, s'il te plaît, juste pour localiser leur cosmos et s'assurer que tout va bien ? S'il te plaît... insiste Shun avec son plus beau sourire, le sourire auquel il sait que son frère ne peut pas résister…

\- Ok, ça va, comme tu veux. Et s'il n'y a que ça pour que tu me laisses tranquille… Je partirai dès que j'aurai pris une douche et bu un café, si tu le permets, finit par accepter l'ancien Phoenix dans un haussement d'épaules.

\- Merci Ikki ! Merci infiniment ! » conclut Shun, alors que son frère est déjà entré dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

* * *

Ikki quitte tout juste le Sanctuaire quand il perçoit les cosmos du Capricorne et du Phoenix. Son frère va l'entendre, pense-t-il … Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de se faire du souci pour rien à tout bout de champ, et il se jure d'avoir bientôt une conversation à ce sujet avec lui.

Il s'assied sur le quai de l'embarcadère, et attend l'arrivée des deux retardataires. Il va quand même leur passer un savon, ne serait-ce que pour se calmer les nerfs, et compenser le fait qu'il ait dû abandonner une Shaina encore endormie mais déjà contrariée dans son lit…

Il aperçoit les deux jeunes chevaliers sur le bateau en approche, et constate, avec joie malgré tout, qu'ils ont l'air de se porter parfaitement bien.

Dans l'embarcation, Aleix est le premier à remarquer la présence inattendue du chevalier du Lion sur le quai.

« Aïe… je crois que nous allons avoir des problèmes, déclare-t-il à son camarade, en indiquant la présence de leur aîné par un hochement de tête.

\- Effectivement… Et je peux te dire que mon Maître a sa tête des mauvais jours… »

Ikki interpelle les deux chevaliers alors qu'ils n'ont même pas encore posé un orteil sur le sol du Domaine sacré :

« J'espère que vous avez une bonne explication pour justifier votre retard, les morveux ! Car à cause de vous, c'est un Shun fou d'inquiétude qui est venu me sortir du lit aux aurores, et je peux vous jurer que j'avais toutes les raisons du monde de préférer rester dans mon lit ce matin !

\- Bonjour Ikki, nous sommes contents de te voir nous aussi, répond Vjeko, plutôt amusé par l'attitude de son ancien maître. Si tu le permets, je vais laisser à Aleix l'honneur de t'exposer la raison de notre contretemps. N'est-ce pas mon ami ? » suggère le Phoenix en adressant un clin d'œil au Capricorne.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

* Jie-Hu est l'association du caractère chinois 杰 (Jie) qui signifie « exceptionnel, héroïque », et du caractère 虎 (Hu) qui signifie « tigre ».

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue… j'espère que cela vous a plu…


	9. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Masami Kurumada, sauf pour ceux que j'ai créés.

**Note**: Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! Tout d'abord, encore un grand merci à vous qui prenez le temps de lire mon histoire, et même de me laisser des commentaires de temps en temps... Oui, vraiment merci !

Ensuite, je dois reconnaître que j'éprouve une grande satisfaction dans l'écriture de cette fic, beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais cru au départ... Et j'espère donc être capable de vous transmettre ne serait-ce qu'une petite part de ce plaisir…

Alors, voici un nouveau chapitre, avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau protagoniste…

Aussi, une petite précision scénaristique : vous l'avez probablement remarqué, mais j'ai désormais pris le parti de traiter une journée par chapitre. En conséquence, certains de mes futurs chapitres pourront être plus longs que d'autres, en fonction de la nature des événements que j'y décrirai…

Sur ce, assez de blabla…

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez (au moins un peu…)

* * *

_« Pour ce qui est de l'avenir, il ne s'agit pas de le prévoir, mais de le rendre possible. » _

Antoine de Saint Exupéry

_(citation reprise dans les rapports du GIEC, le Groupe d'experts intergouvernemental sur l'évolution du climat)_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

_1er aout 2001_

_Sanctuaire_

June rassemble ses dossiers et quitte l'appartement qu'elle occupe au sein du Palais du Pope. Elle marche lentement en direction du bureau de Shun, tout en pensant à son ami.

Ils se connaissent depuis si longtemps, depuis leur entraînement commun sur l'île d'Andromède, et elle n'en revient pas du chemin parcouru par son compagnon. Elle n'aurait jamais songé à l'époque qu'il deviendrait un chevalier aussi puissant. Mais aujourd'hui, Shun est le chevalier d'Or de la Vierge, et exerce la fonction de Grand Maître de tout le Sanctuaire.

Pourtant, c'est toujours le regard du petit garçon qu'elle a connu qu'elle peut lire dans ses yeux. Ce regard si doux, empli de tendresse et d'une extrême bonté. Celui d'un être prêt à tous les sacrifices. Car Shun ne vit que pour une seule chose : le bonheur et le bien-être des autres autour de lui. Il ne pense à rien d'autre, jamais. Et malgré l'admiration et l'immense respect qu'elle éprouve à son égard, elle doit admettre qu'elle regrette parfois cette attitude.

Car elle est amoureuse. Oui, elle est amoureuse de Shun, depuis de nombreuses années. Et si elle est convaincue qu'elle ne l'a jamais laissé indifférent et qu'il lui porte une réelle affection, elle a également bien conscience qu'il ne s'est jamais vraiment intéressé à elle. En tout cas pas comme elle le souhaiterait.

Elle finit par arriver devant le bureau de son ami, et comme à son habitude, ce dernier lui propose d'entrer avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de frapper à la porte.

« Bonjour Shun, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bonjour June, je vais très bien, merci. Et toi, comment te sens-tu ce matin ? Il fait un temps magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il fait très beau aujourd'hui, répond la jeune femme, un peu étonnée par l'attitude enjouée de son camarade. Mais justement, n'as-tu pas remarqué qu'il n'a pas plu depuis des jours et des jours ?

\- Effectivement, et voici une transition toute trouvée : j'ai étudié en détail les rapports du GIEC que tu m'avais laissés il y a quelques semaines, et j'ai peur que nous n'ayons du souci à nous faire en ce qui concerne l'avenir de notre belle planète. Les experts ont l'air relativement sûrs d'eux: la terre se réchauffe beaucoup plus rapidement qu'elle ne le devrait, et les changements climatiques qui pourraient en découler seront lourds de conséquences.

\- Oui, et de ce que j'ai compris, l'un des principaux problèmes résidera dans la montée du niveau des océans, poursuit le chevalier du Caméléon. Plusieurs régions côtières, et mêmes des îles toutes entières, pourront à terme être submergées par les eaux, ce qui provoquera des flots importants de réfugiés climatiques vers les régions épargnées. Et sans parler des sècheresses qui seront de plus en plus fréquentes dans certaines régions, alors que d'autres seront inondées par des pluies torrentielles et dévastées par des ouragans toujours plus violents.

\- Voici un tableau bien noir en effet, soupire Shun en se levant pour regarder au travers de la large fenêtre de son bureau. Je crains que nous ne laissions une planète en très piteux état aux générations futures. Et à ce rythme-là, l'Humanité n'aura même plus à redouter l'avènement d'une nouvelle Guerre Sainte, car un mal tout aussi terrible l'aura touchée bien avant… Et cela sans même prendre en compte les si nombreux conflits qui sévissent partout dans le monde... »

Le chevalier de la Vierge reste muet pendant de longues minutes, avant de retourner s'asseoir à son bureau. Il parcourt les pages des rapports du GIEC une nouvelle fois, toujours extrêmement soucieux et concentré.

June l'observe en silence. Elle partage son inquiétude et son désarroi, et elle se demande à quoi son ami peut bien penser. Car elle est convaincue que ce dernier a une idée derrière la tête. Elle s'avance dans sa direction, et regarde par-dessus son épaule pour tenter d'en apprendre davantage.

En se penchant un peu plus près, son bras effleure celui de Shun et elle a instantanément un mouvement de recul. Le jeune homme redresse alors la tête de sa pile de documents pour observer son amie, surpris par sa réaction de repli. Il lui adresse un large sourire et déclare d'une voix déterminée :

« Mais dis-moi, June, je pense à quelque chose : j'aimerais bien connaître l'avis de Sorrento sur tout ça. Je suis certain qu'il doit très bien maîtriser le sujet, et j'apprécierais beaucoup de pouvoir en discuter avec lui. Est-ce que tu pourrais le contacter pour lui proposer de nous rendre visite, s'il te plaît ?

\- Oh, mais c'est une excellente idée Shun ! Je pense qu'il serait effectivement très intéressant de connaître l'opinion de la Sirène sur cette question. Et je suis persuadée qu'il sera très heureux de venir au Sanctuaire. Je crois savoir qu'il s'ennuie un peu à accompagner Julian partout où il va, et cela devrait donc le réjouir de passer quelques jours avec nous. Je peux lui proposer de rester plusieurs jours, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien entendu ! Mais vois directement avec lui, et qu'il fasse comme il lui plaira en fonction de son emploi du temps. Je te laisse donc organiser tout ça. Merci beaucoup June. »

Shun se lève pour raccompagner la jeune femme chevalier à l'entrée de son bureau, et la salue affectueusement avant qu'elle ne sorte. En refermant la porte, il se dit qu'il a de la chance d'avoir une collaboratrice aussi attentionnée. Enfin, plutôt une véritable amie, et une combattante dévouée à la protection d'Athéna, tout comme lui, tout comme eux tous.

Il a toujours beaucoup apprécié son ancienne camarade d'infortune, qui l'avait tant soutenu pendant leurs années d'entraînement sur l'île d'Andromède. Il a d'ailleurs toujours été persuadé qu'il ne serait probablement jamais parvenu à obtenir son armure si elle n'avait pas été auprès de lui. Et aujourd'hui, il se sent très heureux de pouvoir toujours partager son quotidien, et de continuer à profiter de son si joli sourire.

* * *

Marine et Jabu terminent la série d'exercices auxquels ils soumettent Camille depuis près de trois heures. Ils sont tous les deux en sueur sous ce soleil de plomb, et leur petite apprentie semble exténuée par l'effort qu'elle vient de fournir. Cette dernière se laisse tomber sur les fesses en poussant un grand soupir et en tirant la langue.

« Ouf, j'en peux plus ! Vous m'avez épuisée. Vous étiez tous les deux déchaînés aujourd'hui !

\- Eh bien Camille, surveille un peu ton langage, veux-tu ! la réprimande affectueusement le Scorpion. Mais tu n'as pas tort sur un point : je crois que nous avons un peu forcé sur l'intensité de l'entraînement... »

Surprise par la concession de son coéquipier, Marine lui lance un regard réprobateur avant de s'adresser à son élève.

« Tu as bien travaillé Camille, et tu peux être fière de toi et de tes progrès. Allez, je pense que nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui. Rentre donc chez toi pour te reposer, et salue bien tes parents pour moi !

\- Entendu Maître, merci. Au revoir et à demain. Au revoir Jabu ! » ajoute la petite en quittant l'aire d'entraînement en sautillant.

« C'est fou l'énergie qu'elle a cette gamine ! J'en serais presque jaloux… Non mais sérieusement, d'où tire-t-elle autant de vitalité ?

\- Eh bien Jabu, elle a neuf ans quoi... C'est tout naturel à cet âge ! Tu ne te rappelles pas comment tu étais toi à son âge ? Eh bien moi, je me rappelle très bien comment _tu_ étais, et je peux te dire que _tu_ faisais preuve d'autant de vigueur ! répond Marine sur un ton amusé.

\- Heu... alors là je crois que tu confonds avec ton disciple ! Moi, j'étais parfaitement sage et déjà extrêmement dévoué à Saori. Peut-être même un peu trop d'ailleurs… Mais peu importe… Je pense effectivement que nous avons bien travaillé aujourd'hui, et que nous méritons amplement un moment de détente. »

Jabu réfléchit et ajoute, d'une voix légèrement teintée de timidité :

« A ce sujet, est-ce que tu as quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir ? Je voulais te proposer de venir dîner avec moi. Car j'ai envie de préparer un bon repas, mais cela ne me dit rien de cuisiner pour moi tout seul…».

Marine ne répond pas immédiatement tant elle est surprise par la proposition de son ami. Quelle drôle d'idée ! pense-t-elle, tout en concédant que ce dernier fait preuve d'une très charmante attention à son égard.

« C'est très gentil de ta part ! Eh bien… je serai ravie de t'accompagner pour le dîner, si cela te fait plaisir et ne te dérange pas trop.

\- Parfait ! Alors je te donne rendez-vous à 19h00 chez moi, si cela te convient. Surtout n'apporte rien, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour te préparer un bon petit plat, ajoute le Scorpion visiblement ravi et satisfait.

\- Merci Jabu, c'est entendu. A tout à l'heure ! »

* * *

Hyoga et Seiya sont excités comme des gamins, et ils essaient de convaincre Shiryu de partager leur enthousiasme. Mais ce dernier ne semble pas persuadé du bien-fondé de la proposition que ses deux amis viennent de lui exposer.

« Alors, je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée en fait… Vous savez bien qu'Ikki n'est pas le genre de personne à apprécier les surprises.

\- Ah mais Shiryu, arrête donc d'être aussi rabat-joie s'il te plaît ! s'exclame Hyoga, un peu agacé par le scepticisme de son camarade. Moi je suis certain que ça lui ferait plaisir, et puis cela fait tellement longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait la fête tous ensemble. Non mais c'est vrai, cela remonte à quand la dernière fois ? Aux vingt-cinq ans de Seiya, non ? C'était il y a plus de deux ans !

\- Ouais, mais on s'était bien marré en même temps ! renchérit le Sagittaire. Vous vous souvenez de l'état dans lequel Ikki s'était retrouvé, justement ?…

\- Oui, et Shaina n'était pas mal non plus, si je ne me trompe pas… Je crois que nous avions effectivement un peu dépassé les bornes cette fois-là, et je me rappelle que Seïka m'avait asséné une bonne séance de morale le lendemain, précise le Saint de glace en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

\- Ah, vous voyez ! Quand je vous dis que ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! A chaque fois, cela tourne au vinaigre vos petites virées, et la plupart du temps, c'est moi qui dois recoller les morceaux pour vous couvrir auprès de Shun et Saori.

\- Mais enfin Shiryu, ce coup-ci Shun ne pourra pas nous reprocher quoi que ce soit, puisque c'est quand même des trente ans de son frère que nous parlons ! s'exclame Seiya, convaincu qu'il tient là un argument irréfutable.

\- Et puis, nous nous tiendrons convenablement, promis. Nous sommes des adultes responsables désormais, ajoute Hyoga sur un ton suffisamment ironique pour ne pas témoigner d'une grande sincérité. Écoute, de toute façon, nous avons encore un peu de temps devant nous, poursuit-il, et nous pourrons nous décider plus tard. Voici ce que je vous propose : je vais tâter le terrain auprès de Shun, pour voir s'il serait d'accord pour participer à notre petite soirée, car je pense qu'il pourrait faire une exception à sa vie d'ascète pour célébrer les trente ans de son frère.

\- Oui, très bonne idée Hyoga. Et moi, j'aborderai le sujet avec Marine, Jabu et les autres pour savoir s'ils seraient motivés de leur côté pour se joindre à nous. Oh, je sens que cela prend une bonne tournure notre histoire… s'amuse le Sagittaire, d'une voix de plus en plus enthousiaste.

\- Bon, si vous promettez de vous tenir tranquilles, je veux bien vous suivre sur ce coup, finit par concéder le chevalier de la Balance. Et vous avez raison sur un point : cela fera probablement beaucoup de bien à tout le monde de se détendre un peu en dehors du Sanctuaire ! »

* * *

Ikki remonte lentement les marches qui le ramènent vers son temple. Il vient de terminer sa journée d'entraînement avec Acrisios, et il se sent pleinement satisfait des progrès de son disciple, pour lequel les techniques de combat des Gémeaux n'auront bientôt plus aucun secret. Mais le chevalier du Lion est préoccupé…

Ce qu'il a découvert lors de sa dernière mission dans les environs de Kaboul et dans l'Est de l'Afghanistan l'inquiète. Shun les a chargés Jabu et lui d'enquêter sur les camps d'entraînement d'Al-Qaïda, et ils n'ont pu que constater à quel point les candidats au Djihad étaient nombreux et parfaitement préparés. Mais ce qui ennuie le plus le gardien du cinquième temple, c'est la haine et le fanatisme qu'il a pu lire dans les yeux des combattants qu'ils ont espionnés. Bien que venant des quatre coins du monde, ces derniers partagent tous la même détestation de l'Occident, et semblent déterminés à suivre aveuglément les ordres de leurs chefs qui appellent à la destruction de tous ceux qui ne partagent pas leur idéologie.

Ayant connu lui-même les ravages causés par la haine et les ressentiments, il sait combien ces sentiments peuvent transformer un homme pour en faire un combattant acharné, prêt à tous les sacrifices pour satisfaire ses besoins de vengeance et assouvir sa colère. Heureusement, cela fait longtemps qu'Ikki a su anéantir ses propres démons, mais son expérience l'incite à craindre d'autant plus les possibles conséquences des actes des hommes qu'ils ont observés.

Il a fait part de ses inquiétudes à Shun dès leur retour de mission, et il lui a semblé que ce dernier en avait bien compris la nature et la légitimité. Mais il n'est toutefois pas certain qu'il en ait perçu toute la gravité, et ce soir, il ressent le besoin d'aborder à nouveau le sujet avec son frère dès qu'il en aura l'occasion.

Arrivé dans l'appartement de son temple, il se déshabille rapidement en jetant ses vêtements couverts de poussière sur le sol. Le rangement et le ménage n'ont jamais vraiment été parmi ses priorités, et il doit même avouer qu'il n'en a strictement rien à faire. Et c'est un point de crispation relativement fréquent entre Shaina et lui, la jeune femme ayant du mal à supporter le caractère bordélique de son amant.

Mais voilà, ce n'est pas à presque trente ans qu'il va changer.

Trente ans… Il n'en revient pas d'avoir trente ans dans quelques jours, lui qui avait toujours été persuadé de ne jamais dépasser l'adolescence. En même temps, il a bénéficié de plusieurs sursis grâce aux capacités étonnantes du Phoenix, et il doit avouer qu'il est finalement assez reconnaissant à sa bonne étoile de lui avoir permis de vivre jusque-là.

Car bien que le destin l'ait plutôt mal traité pendant la plus grande partie de sa jeune vie, il ne peut pas nier qu'aujourd'hui, il se sent plutôt bien, voire presque heureux. Et c'est quelque chose de tellement inhabituel pour lui, qu'il a à la fois du mal à y croire, et peur de tout perdre à chaque instant.

Car oui, Ikki est heureux. Parce qu'il pense, ou plutôt non, il _sait_, qu'il est amoureux, même s'il a mis des mois à l'admettre et à l'accepter. Mais aussi parce que son frère adoré et ses amis ont tous réussi à survivre aux nombreuses batailles qu'ils ont dû mener, bien qu'il soit obligé de reconnaître que certains semblent s'en sortir mieux que d'autres…

A cette pensée, il ne peut réprimer un pincement au cœur pour son ami Seiya, qu'il a toujours senti tiraillé par une douleur sourde et insidieuse depuis leur retour des Enfers. Même s'il semble être le seul à percevoir le mal-être de son camarade, il est persuadé que celui-ci n'est jamais véritablement parvenu à redevenir celui qu'il était auparavant. Oh, pas sur le plan physique, bien entendu, Seiya ayant immédiatement recouvré toutes ses capacités et même au-delà. Ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs permis de revêtir rapidement l'armure d'Or du Sagittaire, sachant que celle-ci l'avait de toute façon reconnu comme digne porteur depuis longtemps déjà.

Mais il a l'impression que son ami n'a jamais retrouvé l'insouciance et la joie de vivre qui le caractérisaient avant leur passage aux Enfers et la blessure infligée par Hadès. Et aujourd'hui, Ikki a le sentiment que le malaise de son compagnon s'accroît de jour en jour, et cela l'inquiète. Il n'a jamais osé en parler à Shun, de peur que cela ne ravive aussi de bien mauvais souvenirs chez son petit-frère. Mais il faudra qu'il finisse par s'y résoudre, pour le bien-être de son camarade.

Ikki sort de la salle de bain, rasséréné par la douche qu'il vient de prendre, et se dirige directement dans la cuisine, encore entièrement nu. Il ouvre le réfrigérateur et attrape une bière, qu'il boit d'une seule traite. Il pose son dos contre la porte toute fraiche du frigo, et laisse basculer sa tête en arrière.

Oui, il se sent heureux. Et l'une des principales raisons de ce bonheur inattendu et si peu familier trouve son origine dans la belle Italienne qui partage son lit depuis plus de deux années. Depuis cette soirée beaucoup trop arrosée au cours de laquelle ils avaient fêté les vingt-cinq ans de Seiya, et il avait dû se dévouer pour raccompagner Shaina, cette dernière ayant un peu abusé des douceurs éphémères de l'alcool. Étant pas mal éméché lui-même, il n'avait pas eu le courage de la déposer à son baraquement, et il l'avait donc ramenée avec lui dans l'enceinte de son temple. Et les événements avaient alors pris une tournure plutôt inattendue…

Il avait couché la jeune femme dans son propre lit, sans même la déshabiller – il ne se serait pas permis de la toucher –, et il était parti rejoindre les bras de Morphée sur son canapé. Mais elle s'était relevée peu de temps après afin de se rendre aux toilettes, pour une raison qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu expliquer… Elle en était ressortie gênée et contrariée, ou plutôt, pour être tout à fait honnête avec la nature des évènements s'étant produits cette nuit-là, absolument furieuse. Elle avait alors rassemblé ses affaires, bien décidée à retourner dans ses appartements pour terminer la nuit, quitte à attendre le lendemain pour déverser sa colère sur son soi-disant bienfaiteur. Mais Ikki l'en avait dissuadée, jugeant que son état ne lui permettait pas de rentrer sans encombre jusqu'à chez elle, en tout cas pas avant qu'elle n'ait bu un bon café, ou mangé quelque chose. Ils s'étaient alors installés tous les deux autour d'un café bien serré, et s'étaient mis à discuter. Ils avaient parlé pendant des heures, de tout et de rien, se découvrant de nombreux points communs, dans leurs expériences de vie, tout comme dans leurs traits de caractère. Et au fil de leurs discussions, ils s'étaient rapprochés, toujours un peu plus …

Il ne se souvient honnêtement pas de qui entre elle ou lui avait le premier lancé les _hostilités_, mais il sait parfaitement comment tout cela s'était terminé… Sur la table de sa cuisine, cette même table qu'il est en train de scruter à cet instant, en tenant toujours sa bière vide dans la main. Il ne peut retenir un sourire en se remémorant cette nuit-là, et un rapide coup d'œil sur le bas de son anatomie lui indique que son corps non plus n'a pas oublié. Ce ne serait certainement pas le moment que quelqu'un frappe à sa porte…

Ikki pose sa bouteille sur la table de la cuisine, et prend la direction de sa chambre, d'abord pour se calmer, et ensuite pour se mettre quelque chose sur le dos avant d'aller retrouver son frère pour dîner.

* * *

Marine ramasse les deux assiettes vides qui traînent encore sur la table et les rapporte dans la cuisine. Elle les dépose à côté de l'évier, et s'adosse au rebord du plan de travail en regardant son hôte faire la vaisselle.

« Merci encore Jabu, ton dîner était délicieux. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant régalée. Je dois reconnaître que tu es un vrai cordon bleu !

\- Oh, mais de rien Marine. C'est moi qui dois te remercier d'avoir accepté de me tenir compagnie, sans quoi je me serai préparé mon éternel classique repas du soir : plat de pâtes et sauce tomate. »

Le chevalier d'Argent sourit. Elle a passé un excellent moment, et elle n'a pas envie de partir tout de suite.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin d'un coup de main ? Je peux essuyer la vaisselle, si tu veux.

\- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, je n'ai besoin que de quelques minutes pour tout terminer. Mais si tu veux, tu peux nous préparer un café. La cafetière est juste là, et tu trouveras tout le nécessaire à côté.

\- Entendu. Je m'occupe de cela alors. »

Marine ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer l'ordre et la propreté irréprochables qui règnent dans la cuisine du Scorpion. D'ailleurs, tout le huitième temple est parfaitement entretenu, chaque chose étant à sa place et très bien organisée. Et elle sourit en pensant au contraste criant existant entre le temple de ce Scorpion-là et celui du précédent. Car si Milo était un combattant dévoué et acharné, il était aussi passé grand maître dans l'art du désordre absolu. Aiolia et lui étant les meilleurs amis du monde, elle avait eu l'occasion de venir quelques fois dans le temple de la huitième maison par le passé, et elle avait été frappée par l'immense capharnaüm qui y régnait.

Marine saisit les deux tasses de café qu'elle vient de préparer et les pose sur la table de la cuisine.

« Au fait, est-ce que tu prends du sucre dans ton café ? demande-t-elle à son ami qui termine tout juste la vaisselle.

\- Non merci. Mais si tu en veux, il y en a dans le placard juste là » dit-il, en indiquant le fameux placard d'un mouvement de bras. Bras qui arrive tout droit dans le visage de Marine, cette dernière s'étant avancée près de l'évier pour reposer l'éponge qu'elle avait prise pour nettoyer la table.

« Oh pardon Marine, je ne t'avais pas vue. Ça va ?

\- Heu… oui, ça va, pas de problème. Mais nous avons terminé l'entraînement, tu sais, donc tu n'as plus besoin de faire la démonstration de tes talents de chevalier, que je connais suffisamment bien du reste... s'amuse la jeune femme, tout en se frottant l'œil dans lequel le doigt de Jabu a terminé sa course.

\- Merci Marine, mais côté talents, je crois que tu n'es pas mal non plus. D'ailleurs, je trouve sincèrement que tu fais un travail formidable avec Camille, je tenais à te le préciser.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne suis pas si sûre… J'ai l'impression que je l'ennuie parfois avec mes interminables leçons sur le cosmos et le septième sens. Et je dois avouer qu'heureusement que tu es là pour dynamiser un peu tout ça… Mais changeons de sujet si tu le veux bien, et viens donc boire ton café avant qu'il ne refroidisse ».

Jabu saisit la tasse du breuvage encore fumant, et commence à le boire tout doucement, adossé contre le rebord de l'évier. Marine en fait de même, en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine.

« Au fait, comment s'est déroulée ta dernière mission avec Ikki en Afghanistan ? Tu n'as pas abordé le sujet depuis ton retour.

\- Alors disons que cela s'est passé aussi bien que possible… Mais ce que nous avons observé et appris ne nous a malheureusement pas rassurés, et nous avons fait un compte-rendu assez pessimiste à Shun en rentrant. Ikki semblait particulièrement préoccupé, et il a bien insisté auprès de son frère sur la gravité de la situation.

\- Ah, mais cela ne m'étonne pas du tout. Hyoga et Seiya ont eux aussi l'air toujours plus inquiets à chacun de leur retour de mission, tout comme Vjeko et Aleix d'ailleurs… Et la collaboration avec Ikki ? Ça se passe bien entre vous ?

\- Oh, de ce point de vue-là, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Tu connais Ikki... il n'est jamais très loquace, et il ne fait pas d'exception avec moi. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'a jamais vraiment porté dans son cœur, alors je me fais discret.

\- Eh bien, c'est parce qu'il ne te connaît pas suffisamment, car moi je te trouve charmant » déclare la jolie rousse, déjà surprise par les mots qui viennent de sortir de sa bouche. Elle rougit instantanément, et replonge son nez dans sa tasse de café.

Jabu sourit, étonné et flatté par la remarque de son invitée, sans toutefois poursuivre sur le sujet, tant il perçoit combien la gêne de cette dernière semble réelle.

Ils discutent encore un long moment, de sujets variés allant des fuites dans les termes du Sanctuaire jusqu'au nombre de satellites naturels de Jupiter, avant que Marine ne finisse par se lever.

« Merci encore Jabu, j'ai passé une excellente soirée.

\- De rien Marine ! On remet ça quand tu veux ! A demain, et bonne nuit. »

Jabu raccompagne la jeune femme jusqu'à la sortie de son temple, et la regarde s'engager le long du monumental escalier. Il la trouve de plus en plus belle, et il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de l'admirer toute la soirée. Il n'a même pas apprécié le repas qu'il avait préparé. D'ailleurs, il aurait très bien pu avoir cuisiné un dîner infâme, il ne l'aurait même pas remarqué tant il était absorbé par la beauté et la sensualité de son invitée.

« Non mais, reviens un peu sur terre mon vieux ! », s'exclame-t-il intérieurement en refermant la porte de son appartement.

Car Jabu est persuadé de n'avoir aucune chance avec cette femme merveilleuse et forte, entièrement dévouée à son statut de chevalier, et dont il sait que le cœur n'a jamais cicatrisé de la blessure causée par la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Comment pourrait-elle s'intéresser à lui, ce gamin insignifiant qui n'a jamais réussi à attirer l'attention de personne ? Et puis comment pourrait-il partager l'amour que lui-même porte à sa Déesse avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Oui, le Scorpion se sent perdu ce soir. Perdu, mais aussi heureux, car il sait que, même si cela ne rime à rien et ne le mènera nulle part, il est amoureux…

…

Marine descend lentement les marches de l'escalier millénaire. Le chemin entre la huitième maison et son baraquement est encore long, et elle est bien décidée à profiter de la douceur de cette nuit d'été pour se remettre les idées en place.

Car le chevalier de l'Aigle, d'habitude si sûre d'elle et adepte inconditionnelle du contrôle absolu, se sent profondément troublée, perturbée par la phrase qu'elle a prononcée à Jabu après le dîner, dont les mots résonnent encore dans sa tête. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle le trouve charmant, elle ne peut pas le nier. Et elle apprécie sa compagnie et son amitié chaque jour davantage. Mais comment peut-elle ressentir une telle chose ? Comment pourrait-elle faire une chose pareille à Aiolia ? Cette idée la répugne et la terrifie.

Mais ce sentiment nouveau lui procure aussi un réel bonheur. Et le bonheur, cela fait longtemps qu'elle pensait ne plus y avoir droit…

* * *

Shaina ouvre les yeux et sourit. Elle profite de la torpeur et de la solitude de la nuit pour laisser son esprit vagabonder dans les limbes de ses illusions et de ses obsessions.

Elle sourit, car elle sait qu'elle est amoureuse, depuis longtemps. Depuis toujours.

Oh oui, elle sait combien elle l'aime _son_ Sagittaire.

Elle l'a toujours aimé, depuis le premier jour, et elle ne voit pas comment ni pourquoi cela changerait. Elle le désire à chaque instant, à chaque minute, dans chacun de ses soupirs, dans chacun de ses rêves, dès lors qu'elle ferme les yeux. Et ce désir se répand dans la moindre parcelle de son corps, pour le nourrir d'un intarissable appétit.

Elle porte même en elle la cicatrice de cet amour, au plus près de son cœur, comme une marque indélébile que ni le temps, ni la plus inépuisable volonté ne pourront parvenir à effacer. La cicatrice de sa propre flèche, la flèche du Sagittaire, renvoyée par Poséidon, et qu'elle a voulu recevoir à sa place pour le protéger. Un sacrifice qu'elle n'a pu s'empêcher de commettre tant l'idée de perdre l'homme qu'elle aime lui a toujours été insupportable. Pourtant, elle a cru le perdre si souvent… Elle a versé tellement de larmes. Elle a fait tant de prières. Mais à chaque fois, il est revenu, fort heureusement.

Mais elle sait aussi que _son_ Sagittaire ne l'aime pas, qu'il ne ressent rien pour elle, en tout cas pas de la façon dont elle le souhaiterait. D'ailleurs, il ne la regarde pas, il ne la regarde jamais, comme si elle n'existait pas, comme si elle était transparente à ses yeux. Il ne s'est jamais intéressé à elle, si ce n'est pour la combattre, au début, quand elle disait le détester, puis, ensuite, pour la protéger, comme il a toujours protégé tous les autres autour de lui.

Pourtant, et c'est probablement le plus difficile à accepter, il connaît la nature de ses sentiments depuis longtemps. Elle lui les a balancés au visage lors de sa première confrontation avec Aiolia, avant la bataille du Sanctuaire, le jour où il avait revêtu l'armure d'Or du Sagittaire pour la première fois. Oui, il sait ce qu'elle ressent pour lui, mais cela n'a jamais rien changé, et cela ne changera jamais rien.

Car il l'aime _Elle_, et elle ne peut pas lutter contre sa propre Déesse. Et de toute façon, elle n'en a pas envie.

Oui, Shaina sait tout ça…

Mais pourtant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de l'aimer, de le désirer, de le vouloir du plus profond de son être. Elle ne peut s'abstenir de le regarder, de l'admirer, de le trouver merveilleux, courageux, dévoué, fort, tellement fort, et surtout,… magnifique. Elle ne peut se priver de se délecter du moindre de ses sourires, du moindre de ses regards, du moindre de ses mouvements. Elle ne peut faire autrement que de se réjouir quand elle le voit heureux, rire et aimer. Et elle ne peut contenir son inquiétude dès lors qu'elle le sent fatigué, épuisé, malheureux, révolté, en colère.

Oh oui, elle l'aime _son_ Sagittaire, et malheureusement, elle a la certitude qu'il en sera ainsi _pour l'éternité_.

…

Et pourtant, elle sait aussi qu'elle n'en a pas le droit, ou plutôt, qu'elle n'en a _plus_ le droit.

Parce que c'est un autre qui l'aime elle aujourd'hui, et cet _autre_, elle le respecte et elle l'admire, et elle doit reconnaître qu'elle se sent extrêmement bien auprès de lui.

Car cet _autre_ la réconforte et la rassure. Il l'écoute et la comprend. Il la taquine, beaucoup, la contredit, toujours, et la fait sourire, et même rire aux éclats. Il la regarde avec tendresse, mais aussi avec respect, et même avec fierté, parfois, souvent. Il lui dit qu'elle est forte, courageuse, passionnée, dévouée, et il lui murmure qu'elle est belle, tellement belle. Il la dévore des yeux, il la désire, il la couvre de baisers, et il lui donne du plaisir, un plaisir considérable dont elle ne peut plus se passer.

Car elle aime faire l'amour avec lui, c'est une certitude, une évidence. Elle aime sentir son corps contre le sien, ses doigts contre sa peau, son souffle contre sa nuque. Elle aime frémir sous ses caresses, trembler sous ses étreintes, s'abandonner à la jouissance qu'il lui offre. Elle aime admirer la beauté de ses traits, la puissance de ses muscles, la perfection de son corps, dont elle connaît pourtant chaque cicatrice. Elle aime se réfugier dans la sécurité de ses bras, contre la chaleur de son épaule, dans la bienveillance de son cosmos. Elle aime le regarder dans les yeux, qu'elle trouve magnifiques, car imprégnés à la fois de tristesse et de douceur. Et elle aime le toucher, le caresser, l'embrasser, et lui donner du plaisir, à _lui_.

Mais tandis qu'elle partage avec lui ces instants d'intimité qu'elle chérit tant, qu'elle chérit de plus en plus, c'est à l'_autre_ qu'elle pense, toujours et encore. Elle ne peut s'en empêcher. Et pour cela, elle se dégoûte, elle se hait, elle ne se supporte plus. Elle ne peut plus tolérer de traiter Ikki de la sorte. Par Athéna, s'il savait ce qu'elle a dans la tête quand il l'embrasse et qu'il lui fait l'amour, il la massacrerait probablement sur-le-champ, et comme il aurait raison ! Car elle a bien conscience que c'est tout ce qu'elle mérite.

Mais elle ne dira jamais rien, ni à lui, ni à l'autre. Cela ne sert à rien et n'en vaut pas la peine. Parce qu'elle sait que Seiya ne l'aimera jamais, et parce qu'elle ne veut pas faire souffrir Ikki.

Alors elle se tait, pour les protéger, eux, et à la place, c'est elle qu'elle laisse souffrir. De toute façon, elle a toujours eu l'habitude de souffrir, c'est ce qu'elle sait faire de mieux. Elle a une immense maîtrise de la souffrance, sous toutes ses formes. Et de cela aussi, elle en est persuadée, et elle sait qu'il en sera ainsi _pour toujours_.

Oui, Shaina croit savoir beaucoup de choses. Mais si c'était _elle_ qui se trompait…

* * *

_Quelque part au bord de la Méditerranée_

Sorrento regarde la mer, absorbé par les mouvements lancinants des vagues qui se brisent sur les rochers une vingtaine de mètres plus bas. Il aime tellement écouter la douce mélodie des ondes marines, qui l'apaise et le berce. Il ferme les yeux et porte sa flûte à ses lèvres. Cette nuit, il a envie de jouer, car il se sent bien.

Il termine son morceau et rouvre les yeux. La mer est toujours là, infiniment belle, mais également sauvage et inaccessible. Elle semble soudainement en colère : une tempête va se lever. La Sirène range sa flûte dans son étui, et repart tandis que les premières gouttes de pluie commencent à tomber.

Une fois dans ses appartements, il passe saluer Julian qui lit encore dans le salon. Il lui a expliqué plus tôt dans la soirée qu'il allait s'absenter plusieurs jours pour se rendre au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Julian n'a rien dit. Il sait que Thétis restera avec lui, et qu'il ne sera donc pas seul.

Sorrento se rend ensuite dans sa chambre pour préparer ses bagages. Lors de sa discussion par téléphone avec June, ils ont décidé tous les deux qu'il se rendrait au Sanctuaire dès le lendemain. N'ayant de toute façon rien de particulier à faire auprès de Julian en ce moment, l'idée de rompre sa routine quotidienne et de changer un peu d'air l'a immédiatement enthousiasmé et séduit, même s'il sait que la raison de sa venue n'est pas des plus réjouissantes. Il a effectivement lui-même épluché les rapports du GIEC en long, en large, et en travers, et bien que tout cela le préoccupe au plus haut point, il est ravi de pouvoir en discuter avec Shun.

Shun… Cela fait si longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas vu…

Il avait été très heureux d'apprendre la nomination de ce dernier en tant que Grand Pope, et il n'avait d'ailleurs pas du tout été surpris par la décision d'Athéna. Car il avait été émerveillé par le courage, la bonté et l'abnégation du jeune chevalier dès leur première rencontre, dès leur premier combat. Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'ils n'avaient pas eu à terminer cet affrontement, car il n'aurait pas supporté devoir ôter la vie à un être aussi pur et bon.

Oui, ce soir Sorrento se sent bien.

Parce qu'il va enfin pouvoir retrouver la personne qui occupe toutes ses pensées depuis plus de quatorze ans.

Parce qu'il n'a jamais pu oublier ce regard, ce sourire, ce visage.

Le visage du chevalier d'Andromède.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue… J'espère que cela vous a plu…


	10. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Masami Kurumada, sauf pour ceux que j'ai créés.

**Rappel du rating **: M

**Rappel du genre :** Aventure / angst / romance + un peu de Yaoi (un tout petit peu, mais très sage, en tout cas pour l'instant…)

**Note**: Salut ! Au risque de me répéter, encore un grand merci à vous qui lisez mon histoire ! Et un merci tout particulier aux quelques-uns qui prennent le temps de me laisser des messages pour me dire qu'ils l'apprécient. Cela me fait vraiment très plaisir à chaque fois !

Alors, voici un nouveau chapitre, beaucoup plus long que tous les précédents. Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage ni l'envie de le couper en deux, car je l'aimais bien ainsi. J'espère que cela ne vous ennuiera pas trop (mais étant donné les événements que je décris, je me dis que cela devrait probablement être assez supportable… ;) Allez, je n'en dis pas plus…

Et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture… en espérant que vous apprécierez (au moins un peu…)

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

_15 aout 2001_

_Sanctuaire_

Hikari sait qu'il aura le dernier mot, mais son ami Acrisios n'en est pas convaincu, et il le regarde d'un air désespéré.

« Il n'en est pas question !

\- Mais enfin Shiryu, pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas venir avec vous, Acri et moi ? Franchement, je ne comprends pas : je suis assez vieux pour revêtir une armure, mais trop jeune pour venir faire la fête avec vous ? Il faut que tu m'expliques là, parce que moi, je ne vois aucune logique là-dedans ! »

Même si le chevalier de la Balance commence à perdre patience, il ne peut nier que le dernier argument mis en avant par son cadet est parfaitement légitime. Il tourne son regard vers son ami le Verseau pour chercher un soutien.

« Mais enfin, Hyoga, explique-lui toi, pourquoi Acri et lui ne peuvent pas venir avec nous !

\- Ben, c'est-à-dire que… justement Shiryu, moi non plus je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'ils nous accompagnent… Il ne s'agit que d'une petite sortie à Athènes après tout, et en plus pour fêter les trente ans d'Ikki. Et puis, les p'tits ont bien mérité un peu de détente, au moins autant que nous, et j'imagine que cela fait des siècles qu'ils ne sont pas allés dîner au restaurant, répond Hyoga qui semble tout de même un peu ennuyé de contredire son compagnon.

\- Oui, Hyoga a raison ! poursuit le chevalier Pégase encouragé par les propos de son aîné. Je me demande même si Acri est déjà allé au restau une fois dans sa vie, n'est-ce pas Acri ?

\- Mais ne dis pas n'importe quoi Hikari ! Bien sûr que je suis déjà allé au restau, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! réplique l'apprenti des Gémeaux sur un ton un peu agacé.

\- Ouais, mais peu importe en fait. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Hyoga a raison : on a bien mérité de s'amuser un peu ! Non mais Seiya, explique-lui toi !

\- Houlà! Alors, j'aimerais bien que tu me laisses en dehors de ça, s'il te plaît. Même si je dois avouer que je suis probablement assez d'accord avec Hyoga…

\- Ah, merci ! ajoute Hikari sur un ton triomphant.

\- Eh bien, je constate que vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi, finit par admettre Shiryu. Alors je n'ai qu'une seule chose à ajouter : il est hors de question que je fasse le baby-sitter avec vous deux. Donc vous avez intérêt à vous tenir par-fai-te-ment bien. J'aurai déjà bien assez à faire à surveiller tous les gars de la bande…

\- Non, mais nous t'avons déjà dit que cela ne sera pas la peine, s'exclame Hyoga ! Nous serons totalement sages et entièrement responsables ce soir. N'est-ce pas Seiya ?

\- Oui, oui, oui, par-fai-te-ment sages ! confirme ce dernier, en appuyant son propos d'un large sourire qui en dit long sur ses intentions…

\- Bon, je comprends que vous êtes finalement tous d'accord pour que nous venions avec vous, Acri et moi ! déclare Hikari en se frottant les mains de satisfaction.

\- De toute façon, vous êtes tous de vraies têtes de mule, alors faites comme vous voulez ! Mais que personne ne vienne me demander quoi que ce soit si la soirée tourne au vinaigre ! » conlut le chevalier de la Balance en croisant les bras en signe de contrariété.

* * *

Hyoga frappe à la porte du bureau de Shun, qu'il ouvre sans attendre de réponse pour passer sa tête dans l'embrasure.

« Coucou, il y a quelqu'un ? Ah, salut Shun ! Alors, j'espère que tu t'es enfin décidé pour ce soir !

\- Salut Hyoga ! Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, bien sûr que je vais venir avec vous ! Comment pourrai-je manquer la fête que vous avez préparée pour les trente ans de mon grand frère ?!

\- Alors là, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me fais plaisir ! déclare le Saint de glace avec son plus beau sourire. Et ton invité, il sera des nôtres lui aussi ?

\- Je lui en ai parlé tout à l'heure, et je crois que Sorrento sera effectivement ravi de venir avec nous. Et d'ailleurs, il te remercie pour l'invitation.

\- Oh mais de rien, c'est tout naturel. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, comme le veut l'adage… Cela étant dit, je cours finaliser les derniers préparatifs, afin que tout soit bouclé avant midi. Car je voudrais passer l'après-midi avec Seïka, histoire de me faire un peu pardonner mon absence pour la soirée.

\- Oui vas-y, je t'en prie. Mais dis-moi, est-ce que tu crois que Ikki se doute de quelque chose ?

\- Alors très clairement, je crois que la réponse est : oui ! Tu connais la discrétion de Seiya… Celui-ci a fait plusieurs allusions vraiment pas du tout discrètes, et je ne vois pas comment Ikki ne pourrait pas avoir deviné que nous lui préparons quelque chose.

\- Ah, je vois... Mais tu sais, je pense sincèrement que ce n'est pas plus mal ainsi, car je connais suffisamment mon frère pour savoir qu'il préfère éviter les surprises.

\- Oui, tu n'as probablement pas tort. Allez, on se retrouve tout à l'heure à 17h30 à l'embarcadère. »

Hyoga quitte le bureau de Shun et descend en courant jusqu'à son temple. Il passe un dernier coup de fil pour confirmer le nombre de convives au restaurant, puis rejoint Seïka qui lit, assise dans le canapé du salon. Son Maître a laissé tellement de livres dans la maison du Verseau, de tous les styles et dans toutes les langues : en russe, français, grec … Il n'y a que l'embarras du choix pour qui aime la littérature.

Hyoga s'assied à côté de sa compagne et jette un œil indiscret par-dessus son épaule :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis, ma chérie ? »

La jeune femme ne répond pas, et se contente de montrer la couverture de son livre à l'importun qui vient de déranger sa lecture.

« _L'étranger_ d'Albert Camus*, très bon choix ! » déclare Hyoga d'un air songeur, car il ne peut bien évidemment s'empêcher de penser à son Maître à chaque fois que ce monument de la littérature française se rappelle à son bon souvenir…

Le Verseau se redresse et croise les bras. Il balaie la pièce du regard, en réfléchissant à quelque chose d'intéressant à dire. Mais comme rien ne lui vient à l'esprit, il se contente de regarder sa bien-aimée, qui reste toujours plongée dans les pages de son roman, concentrée et imperturbable. Depuis qu'elle a appris le français et le russe avec lui, Seïka fait preuve d'un intarissable appétit pour dévorer les livres de la bibliothèque.

Il est tellement heureux que cette femme intelligente et cultivée, merveilleuse, douce, attentionnée, et belle, tellement belle, soit la mère de son enfant. Et par-dessus tout, il lui est immensément reconnaissant de l'avoir aidé à surmonter sa peine et ses remords, au moins en partie. Oui, il l'aime, cette femme formidable qui a su l'apprivoiser, l'écouter et le comprendre, et qui lui a permis d'oublier un peu sa culpabilité. Sa détestation des souvenirs des combats au cours desquels il a dû ôter la vie à deux hommes qu'il vénérait et chérissait du plus profond de son âme : son Maître et son ami Isaak.

Il sourit et se penche à nouveau dans la direction de la jeune femme, pour déposer un baiser au creux du petit espace dénudé situé juste entre l'épaule et le cou, puis un second, et un troisième, un peu plus appuyé, un peu plus long. Un peu plus sensuel.

Seïka perd peu à peu le fil de sa lecture et ferme les yeux. Elle tourne la tête vers Hyoga, et celui-ci l'embrasse passionnément. Il faufile ses doigts sous son chemisier, et commence à effleurer sa peau en usant de son talent presque inné pour délivrer les plus généreux plaisirs. Il retire alors le livre de ses mains et le pose délicatement sur le côté.

« Pardon Camus, mais la lecture attendra… » murmure-t-il en s'installant sur les cuisses de sa compagne. Il prend son visage entre ses mains et plonge son regard dans le sien :

« Je t'aime » murmure-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau. Et il lui fait l'amour, sans prononcer un mot supplémentaire. Naturellement, évidemment.

* * *

Ikki boit un grand verre d'eau, enfile ses chaussures, jette un dernier coup d'œil satisfait à son reflet dans le miroir, et ferme la porte de son temple.

Il est bien content que Seiya ait fini par tout lui avouer au sujet de la prétendue surprise de ce soir. De toute manière, il l'aurait torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il crache le morceau. Enfin, façon de parler, car il ne pratique plus la torture depuis longtemps déjà...

Mais oui, il est soulagé d'avoir obtenu des informations assez précises sur ce que ses amis lui ont préparé pour célébrer son anniversaire. Car Ikki déteste les surprises, il en a horreur. Parce qu'il a toujours considéré que l'effet de surprise était quelque chose qui lui était réservé à lui, et à lui seul…

Il descend lentement les marches de l'interminable escalier, les mains bien enfoncées dans les poches de son jean. Malgré la chaleur étouffante de cette fin d'après-midi d'été, il a choisi de rester en pantalon, afin d'être complétement à son aise pour la longue soirée qui s'annonce.

Il traverse la maison du Cancer, toujours aussi vide et toujours plus sinistre, puis celle des Gémeaux, tout aussi déserte, mais un peu moins lugubre, pour atteindre le temple du Taureau. Il y retrouve Geki, déjà en grande discussion avec Jabu. Ils repartent tous les trois, attrapent Kiki au passage, et poursuivent tous ensemble la descente jusqu'à l'embarcadère. Ils y rejoignent tout le reste de la joyeuse troupe, qui accueille Ikki dans une exclamation de joie :

« Joyeux anniversaire !

\- Merci », répond simplement l'intéressé, sans sortir les mains de ses poches, mais en gratifiant tout de même l'assemblée d'un léger sourire.

« Trente ans, bon sang Ikki, trente ans ! » s'écrient Hyoga et Seiya en cœur. Ces deux-là ont visiblement l'air beaucoup plus excités que le chevalier du Lion, ce qui ne manque pas de l'amuser.

« Et oui les gars… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera bientôt votre tour, ajoute-t-il en leur délivrant un clin d'œil. Ah mais tu es là toi aussi ? s'étonne Ikki en s'adressant à Acrisios.

\- Heu... oui, maître… c'est-à-dire que…

\- C'est moi qui ai insisté pour qu'il m'accompagne ! le coupe aussitôt Hikari. Car en tant que nouveau chevalier Pégase, personne n'a pu m'interdire de venir avec vous cette fois-ci, se justifie Hikari en hochant la tête dans la direction de Shiryu.

\- Pas de problème les gars, tant que vous vous tenez à carreau … »

Ikki balaie du regard la quinzaine de personnes présentes à ses côtés, et s'arrête sur son petit frère :

« Toi aussi tu es venu ! J'en suis très heureux Shun, et agréablement surpris, je dois dire, car je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses faire une entorse à ta vie de reclus pour fêter les trente ans de ton grand frère…

\- Mais enfin Ikki, bien sûr que si ! Je ne pouvais pas te laisser passer ce cap tout seul quand même, répond le chevalier de la Vierge avec un joli sourire.

\- Allez, il est temps de partir, interrompt le Verseau. Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais nous sommes attendus ! ».

Sorrento observe la scène avec étonnement et une certaine admiration. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment eu ni l'opportunité ni le temps de faire amplement connaissance avec ses frères Marinas, il n'est pas convaincu qu'une telle bonne ambiance aurait pu se ressentir au sein du Sanctuaire sous-marin, s'ils en avaient eu un jour l'occasion... Mais cela, il ne le saura jamais…

* * *

_Athènes_

Seiya se tient fermement à la barre verticale de la rame. Il a chaud, il transpire, il angoisse.

Il a affronté de redoutables adversaires, traversé de nombreuses épreuves, subi bien des blessures, combattu et vaincu des Dieux, et frôlé la mort à maintes reprises, mais ça, c'est un supplice qui est au-dessus de ses forces, au-delà du supportable : le métro !

Non mais quelle horreur ! Comment a-t-on pu inventer une chose pareille ? Une boite de conserve, lugubre, minuscule et confinée, qui ondule à toute vitesse dans les profondeurs de la terre, tel un lombric affolé qui cherche désespérément à retrouver la lumière du jour.

Vraiment, tout le monde se trompe : l'Enfer ne se trouve pas dans le royaume souterrain d'Hadès, mais bien ici, dans le métro ! Et encore, le métro Athénien est une douce partie de rigolade en comparaison de celui de Tokyo… Athéna soit louée qu'il n'ait plus besoin d'utiliser le métro Tokyoïte !

Athéna… Seiya se concentre sur Saori, pour éviter de se laisser envahir par la claustrophobie. Sa Déesse est restée au Sanctuaire ce soir. Elle n'a pas voulu le déserter, bien entendu. Il lui était même impossible de faire autrement… Mais il regrette son absence, car il aurait bien aimé partager ce moment de détente avec elle. Boire un verre, déguster un bon dîner, éclater de rire aux blagues d'Hikari, s'amuser du mauvais caractère de Shiryu, et même danser, pourquoi pas… Il n'a jamais dansé avec Saori, et même s'il sait être un piètre danseur, il aimerait bien pouvoir danser avec elle un jour…

La rame finit par s'arrêter, enfin. Les portes s'ouvrent, et Hyoga lui indique d'un signe de tête que c'est l'heure de la délivrance : c'est ici qu'ils descendent !

* * *

Hikari rit aux éclats.

A ses côtés, Acrisios ne sait plus où se mettre. Il regarde June et Shun d'un air gêné et désolé. En même temps, il se doutait que cela se déroulerait ainsi. Il connait suffisamment son ami pour avoir imaginé qu'il ne saurait se contenir toute une soirée. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas anticipé, c'est l'effet qu'aurait sur ce dernier le vin servi avec le dîner. Hikari n'en a bu que deux ou trois verres, en toute discrétion car Shiryu le lui avait formellement interdit, mais cela a suffi à le, comment dire, « transformer »…

Oh, il n'est pas méchant, il est même tout à fait sympathique, gai et enjoué. Mais c'est juste qu'il raconte absolument n'importe quoi.

Cela dit, l'attitude du jeune Pégase n'a pas l'air de perturber grand monde, à l'exception de Marine qui le regarde de plus en plus de travers, tout en paraissant réellement préoccupée par son état. Même Shiryu ne semble pas prêter attention à son ami, absorbé par la grande discussion qu'il est en train d'avoir avec Kiki.

Oui, tout le monde semble passer un très bon moment, et Acrisios se dit qu'il devrait en faire autant. C'est tout de même pour célébrer les trente ans de son maître qu'ils se sont tous retrouvés ici. Alors autant en profiter !

...-...

Vjeko termine son énième verre de vin, en observant Aleix qui discute avec Shaina. Tous deux reparlent de leur combat d'il y a plusieurs semaines, et le Capricorne essaie d'expliquer à l'Ophiuchus comment elle devrait s'y prendre à l'avenir pour éviter le tranchant de la lame d'Excalibur.

Le Phoenix soupire. Il n'aurait pas dû boire tout ce vin… Il se sent envahi par de drôles de sensations : son cœur palpite, il transpire, il sent des frissons lui parcourir le corps, et cela le met mal à l'aise, tout en lui procurant un réel plaisir et une intense excitation. Et plus il regarde Aleix, et plus ces impressions grandissent. Car il sait parfaitement de quoi il s'agit. Il sait parfaitement quelle est l'origine de son trouble. Cela fait des mois, ou plutôt, s'il veut être totalement honnête avec lui-même, des années, qu'il l'a compris. Et s'il a réussi à refouler tout cela au plus profond de lui depuis si longtemps, aujourd'hui il a le sentiment qu'il n'en est plus capable.

Aleix se tourne vers lui tout en poursuivant sa discussion avec Shaina, et lui sourit. Et par Athéna, que son sourire est magnifique !

Vite, il se sert un nouveau verre de vin, convaincu que l'alcool l'aidera à passer à autre chose, au moins pour le moment.

Mais il n'est pas du tout certain que cela soit une très bonne stratégie…

...-...

Jabu fait semblant d'écouter avec intérêt la conversation très sérieuse se tenant entre Shun, June et Sorrento, mais il doit avouer qu'il n'en a en réalité strictement rien à faire. Il est concentré sur bien autre chose, ou plutôt sur quelqu'un, qui monopolise toute son attention depuis le début du dîner. Il cligne des yeux, boit une gorgée de vin, repose le verre sur la table, et reprend sa position d'observation.

Par tous les Dieux, que Marine est belle ce soir ! Pour son plus grand plaisir à lui, mais également pour le plaisir de tous les autres, et probablement pour son propre plaisir à elle aussi, elle ne porte pas son masque. Cette fois-ci, il semblerait qu'elle ait définitivement tiré un trait sur cet objet si laid et impersonnel.

Oui, Jabu est totalement absorbé par la beauté de sa coéquipière, et ne se préoccupe pas du tout de son manque de discrétion. Seiya arrive subitement derrière lui, et lui massacre les épaules d'un simple mouvement de mains.

« Alors mon vieux, Marine a quelque chose de coincé entre les dents ou quoi ? Pourquoi la regardes-tu comme ça ?

\- Mais pas du tout, je ne la regarde pas ! Je réfléchissais à notre séance d'entrainement d'aujourd'hui avec Camille, c'est tout, rétorque Jabu, sur un ton suffisamment ferme pour ne pas laisser transparaitre la profonde gêne qu'il ressent.

\- Eh bien, il faudrait peut-être songer à décrocher ! Je te rappelle que nous sommes ici pour nous amuser. Viens donc avec nous là-bas, au lieu de rester dans le coin des intellos », suggère le Sagittaire en toisant du regard Shun et Sorrento d'un air amusé.

Jabu se lève pour suivre son voisin du Sanctuaire, convaincu qu'il a tout intérêt à s'éloigner de Marine s'il veut parvenir à se contrôler pour le reste de la soirée.

...-...

Shaina ne peut retenir un rire nerveux, teinté d'une pointe d'excitation, tant les caresses d'Ikki commencent à la déstabiliser. Sous la discrétion de la table, les mains de ce dernier s'acharnent sur le haut de ses cuisses depuis plus de dix minutes, et la jeune femme est au bord de l'explosion. Elle lance un regard réprobateur à son amant, mais celui-ci lui répond par un sourire provocateur qui ne suggère en aucun cas qu'il souhaite mettre un terme à sa torture.

La jeune femme se lève subitement et part en direction des toilettes, sous le regard contrarié et dépité du gardien du cinquième temple, qui regrette le départ précipité de son Italienne préférée.

Vite de l'eau, pour se rafraîchir les idées. Shaina s'asperge le visage, et relève la tête pour observer son reflet dans le miroir. Et elle n'aime pas ce qu'elle peut y voir. Un regard emplit de désir pour un homme qu'elle chérit, qu'elle admire et qu'elle respecte, et dont elle commence peut-être à tomber amoureuse, alors qu'elle en aime un autre depuis toujours. Elle pose les mains à plat contre le rebord du lavabo et prend une profonde inspiration. Elle s'apprête à ressortir lorsque la porte des toilettes s'ouvre devant elle.

Ikki se tient face à elle, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Par Athéna, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ce soir ! Elle ne peut le nier : son amant est magnifique, et elle se sent irrémédiablement attirée par lui. Et le vin qu'elle a bu tout au long du dîner ne l'aide en aucun cas à contrôler ses sentiments. Ce dernier la saisit par la taille et approche ses lèvres de son cou :

« Je crois que tu ne m'as pas encore offert mon cadeau d'anniversaire », lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille, avant de l'embrasser dans le bas de la nuque.

Shaina ferme les yeux, incapable de résister à l'étreinte de l'homme qu'elle désire. Tout son corps se met à trembler, et elle a l'impression que ses jambes ne vont bientôt plus pouvoir la maintenir debout. Ikki l'entraîne alors vers l'un des toilettes, dont il pousse la porte brutalement. Une fois à l'intérieur, il la plaque contre le bâtant, et reprend ses baisers. Ils ne prononcent pas un mot, mais leurs souffles et le bruit de leurs corps ne tromperaient personne si quelqu'un venait à entrer dans les toilettes à cet instant.

Ikki relève la tête pour s'emparer de sa bouche et l'embrasse passionnément, presque avec violence. Etant donné le tempérament de ces deux-là, leurs baisers renferment presque toujours un certain degré de bestialité, malgré la douceur et malgré la tendresse. Shaina effleure sa langue avec la sienne, poursuit sa caresse sur ses lèvres et serre ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Elle l'attire contre elle, pour le sentir plus proche, pour reprendre le contrôle, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle a envie de lui. Mais il s'écarte d'elle, la repousse de quelques centimètres, pour passer sa main entre ses jambes et commencer à la caresser. Il défait alors les boutons du pantalon qui le gêne et faufile sa main vers ce qu'il recherche. Il la frôle lentement du bout des doigts, le plus doucement possible, pour s'assurer du plaisir qu'il veut donner à celle qui le rend fou. Et les gémissements qu'il commence à entendre sortir de sa bouche lui fond comprendre qu'elle semble enfin vouloir s'abandonner à lui. Shaina défait à son tour le jean de son bourreau avec la ferme intention de lui infliger la même torture. Il n'y a pas de raisons qu'elle s'en prive, même ici, même maintenant. Les deux amants halètent, ils ont de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne pense plus à l'endroit où ils se trouvent.

C'est alors que la porte des toilettes s'ouvre, et que quelqu'un pénètre à l'intérieur. Shaina arrête aussitôt ses caresses et regarde Ikki dans les yeux totalement paniquée. Celui-ci plaque son index contre sa bouche, pour retenir le moindre son qu'elle voudrait laisser échapper.

Heureusement, l'intrus choisit le WC d'à côté, et finit par ressortir sans avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit.

L'Ophiuchus pousse un soupir de soulagement, et plaque son front contre celui du Lion. Ikki lui adresse un sourire amusé et murmure : « On l'a échappé belle ».

Puis il reprend ses baisers, et les deux amants terminent ce qu'ils avaient commencé…

...-...

Hyoga s'exclame de joie en apercevant Ikki revenir dans la salle du restaurant où leur grande table a été installée.

« Ah te voilà enfin ! Je te cherchais partout ! Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de nous faire un petit discours.

\- Dans tes rêves » répond simplement l'ancien Phoenix, en s'asseyant sans prononcer le moindre mot supplémentaire.

« OK, tant pis, je m'en doutais de toute façon. Alors c'est moi qui vais prononcer quelques mots, si tu me le permets, poursuit Hyoga qui s'était visiblement préparé à la réaction de son ami. Je lève mon verre à Ikki : puissent les trente années à venir t'être un peu plus clémentes que les trente premières !

\- Alors là, bien dit Hyoga, s'écrie Seiya en riant aux éclats ! En même temps, ce serait difficile de faire pire ! »

Shun regarde la scène en souriant, mais ne peut s'abstenir de penser : oui, pourvu qu'il en soit ainsi…

...-...

June se sent de plus en plus déstabilisée par le comportement étrange de son jeune voisin de table. Hikari la dévisage depuis de longues minutes, et elle ne comprend pas où il veut en venir. Elle l'observe du coin de l'œil, tout en poursuivant sa discussion avec Sorrento. Elle se rend alors compte que Marine semble avoir elle aussi remarqué l'attitude du chevalier Pégase, et June lui signifie son incompréhension par un sourire étonné et un léger haussement d'épaules.

« June, l'interpelle subitement Hikari sur un ton rêveur, est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit combien tu étais magnifique ?

\- Pardon !? répond la jeune femme d'une voix totalement interdite.

\- Heu, oui… reprend l'adolescent en se raclant la gorge, presque surpris d'avoir été entendu. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je te trouve très jolie.

\- Eh bien, je te remercie Hikari, c'est gentil ! poursuit le Caméléon en réprimant un rire gêné.

\- Oui, et pour être complètement honnête avec toi, je dois t'avouer que je suis fou d'amour pour toi… » chuchote Hikari en rapprochant son visage de l'épaule de sa voisine.

June s'écarte soudainement, stupéfaite par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Elle se redresse bien droite sur sa chaise, et tourne son visage dans la direction de son jeune prétendant.

« Mais enfin Hikari, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Je crois que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

\- Oh mais si ! la coupe aussitôt le jeune chevalier. Je sais parfaitement ce que je ressens et ce que je dis, même si je dois bien reconnaitre que j'ai probablement bu un peu trop de ce liquide rouge qu'on nous a servi avec le dîner... Oui, June, je suis amoureux de toi, depuis des mois, et je voulais juste que tu le saches, c'est tout. »

June n'en revient pas des aveux de son vis-à-vis. Elle cligne des yeux, et déclare, d'une voix qu'elle veut ferme mais douce :

« Comment peux-tu être amoureux de moi, voyons, je pourrais presque être ta mère ?!

\- Ah ne me parle pas de ma mère, s'il te plaît ! De toute façon je ne la connais pas, et elle se fiche pas mal de moi puisqu'elle m'a abandonné à ma naissance ! Et qu'est-ce que cela peut faire d'abord, je ne suis plus un gamin !? On m'a jugé suffisamment fort et mâture pour me faire chevalier, alors je peux bien décider de qui je tombe amoureux !

\- Oui, effectivement Hikari, poursuit la jeune femme toujours sur un ton parfaitement calme, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut. Et je suis convaincue que tu finiras par rencontrer une autre jeune femme merveilleuse, dont tu tomberas réellement amoureux.

\- Non June, tu ne comprends pas, c'est de toi et de toi seule que se suis amoureux ! s'emporte Hikari, dont le regard atteste à présent de la sincérité des sentiments qu'il décrit.

\- Ecoute, je suis très flattée de l'intérêt que tu me portes, sincèrement, mais je ne peux pas t'encourager dans cette voie irraisonnable, cela serait malhonnête et irresponsable de ma part. Mais nous reparlerons de tout cela une autre fois, veux-tu ?

\- Oui, mais cela ne changera rien, je sais ce que je ressens, et je me fous bien de ce qui est raisonnable ou pas, affirme le jeune homme avec des prémices de sanglots dans la voix.

\- Eh bien, tu ne devrais pas ! Je te rappelle tout de même que tu es chevalier d'Athéna, et la raison et le devoir devraient donc guider ton attitude et te contraindre à contrôler tes sentiments ! » finit par ajouter la jeune femme.

A ces mots, Hikari se lève en repoussant sa chaise brusquement, et il quitte la pièce en baissant la tête. Il veut sortir d'ici, disparaitre, le plus vite possible, pour que personne ne le voie, et surtout, pour qu'il ne voie plus personne.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? interroge Acrisios, qui n'a pas suivi la teneur de la discussion entre son ami et le Caméléon.

\- Je crois qu'il a besoin de toi », répond simplement June sans plus de précisions.

Et Acrisios sort à son tour, pour rejoindre son camarade.

...-...

Jabu tourne la tête vers l'autre bout de la table, interpelé par le départ précipité d'Hikari. Il est alors surpris de constater que Marine semble profondément troublée. Il a même l'impression de voir apparaitre des larmes dans le fond de ses yeux. Celle-ci se lève et se dirige d'un pas rapide vers les toilettes.

...-...

Marine pousse la porte d'un coup sec et s'engouffre dans le premier WC qu'elle aperçoit. Elle se ferme à clef à l'intérieur et plaque aussitôt son dos contre la porte. Elle s'accroupit, croise ses bras sur ses genoux et commence à pleurer.

Les mots d'Hikari résonnent dans sa tête, comme des échos insupportables à sa propre culpabilité. L'entendre prononcer le mot « mère » de cette façon lui a déchiré le cœur, et surtout, la colère qu'elle a pu lire dans ses yeux à ce moment-là lui a renvoyé la réalité de ses sentiments en plein visage. Son fils ne pardonnera jamais celle qui l'a abandonné. Il ne _la_ pardonnera _jamais_. Comment le pourrait-il ?

...-...

June est toujours atterrée par ce qui vient de se produire. Elle ne s'était absolument pas doutée des sentiments d'Hikari à son égard, pas un seul instant. Elle essaie de réfléchir à ce qui, dans son comportement ou ses attitudes a bien pu les encourager, mais elle ne voit rien, rien du tout.

« Je crois que l'on peut dire que tu as un admirateur !

\- Pardon ? Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas compris ce que tu viens de dire, balbutie la jeune femme.

\- Je disais : je crois que tu as un admirateur, répète Sorrento d'une voix grave mais douce.

\- Ah ! ça… Oui, je ne sais pas ce que je devrais croire… Je pense surtout qu'Hikari a bu trop de vin, et qu'il regrette probablement déjà les mots qu'il vient de prononcer.

\- Je ne pense pas, poursuit la Sirène. Ce jeune homme me donne plutôt l'impression de savoir où il en est, et il a l'air d'être sincèrement épris de toi.

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je crains malheureusement de ne rien pouvoir pour lui, soupire June dont l'intonation de la voix reflète une réelle affliction.

\- Oui, mais ne sois tout de même pas trop dure avec lui, car je ne connais pas de douleur plus terrible que celle d'être amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne partage pas ses sentiments.

\- J'en ai bien conscience Sorrento, crois-moi… Car je ne connais cette douleur que trop bien moi-même » conclut la jeune femme en fermant les yeux.

...-...

Acrisios sort du restaurant et arrive sur le trottoir, très animé en cette soirée de jour férié**. Il balaie les environs du regard à la recherche de son ami, et finit par le localiser, adossé contre le mur d'un café à une trentaine de mètres. Il le rejoint rapidement et s'installe à ses côtés. Celui-ci a la tête baissée, les bras croisés contre son torse, et le genou replié vers l'avant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hikari ? Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ?

\- Fous-moi la paix Acri, ce n'est pas le moment !

\- Eh oh, reste poli s'il te plaît ! Je veux juste m'assurer que tout va bien, c'est tout.

\- Eh bien non, ça ne va pas bien ! Je viens de me ridiculiser auprès de la femme que j'aime, et…

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?! l'interrompt l'apprenti des Gémeaux. Tu es amoureux de June ?

\- Eh bien, quelle perspicacité ! On ne peut rien te cacher à toi ! souffle le chevalier Pégase sur un ton acerbe.

\- Ah, je comprends mieux…

\- Non, tu ne comprends rien du tout justement ! Et de toute façon, cela n'a plus aucune importance. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien pris conscience de mon erreur, et je vais tout faire pour la corriger.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Oh c'est bien simple, je vais tout bonnement tirer un trait sur mes états d'âme et mes sentiments. Je vais devenir froid comme la pierre, et plus rien d'autre qu'Athéna n'aura d'importance à partir de maintenant. Je te le promets Acri, l'homme que tu vois en face de toi ne pensera désormais à rien d'autre qu'à son devoir de chevalier » déclare Hikari d'une voix déterminée, mais reflétant une profonde tristesse.

Et à cet instant, le chevalier Pégase semble avoir perdu une partie de la lumière si caractéristique qui illuminait ses yeux.

...-...

Seiya, Hyoga et Ikki sont en pleine discussion, les deux premiers essayant de convaincre le dernier de la pertinence de leur proposition.

« Allez Ikki, nous n'allons tout de même pas rentrer maintenant, s'écrie le Sagittaire ! Pour une fois que nous sommes en ville tous ensemble, et que nous avons la possibilité de nous amuser un peu ! Dis-lui Hyoga, dis-lui que nous ne pouvons pas rentrer comme ça !

\- Oui, Seiya a raison ! Il est à peine minuit, et nous pourrions aller faire un tour en boîte de nuit... Le serveur du restaurant m'a dit qu'il y en avait une très bien à cinq minutes à pied d'ici. »

Ikki ne répond pas. Il n'est personnellement pas très motivé pour poursuivre la soirée, mais il sent que ses amis en meurent d'envie. Et d'un autre côté, il ne peut pas nier qu'une sortie en discothèque pourrait ne pas être déplaisante, surtout si son Italienne préférée les accompagne…

« Ecoutez les gars, je sens bien que vous êtes remontés comme des pendules, mais je ne pense pas que tout le monde soit prêt à nous suivre dans notre petite virée…

\- Eh bien, nous n'avons qu'à faire deux groupes ! réplique Seiya sûr de lui. Ceux qui veulent rentrer au Sanctuaire n'ont qu'à repartir tous ensemble, et ceux qui veulent poursuivre la soirée n'ont qu'à venir avec nous !

\- Ok, mais je vous laisse proposer ça aux autres », concède finalement le chevalier du Lion.

* * *

Shiryu pousse la porte devant lui, et regrette déjà la décision qu'il a prise. Le bruit est assourdissant, l'odeur âcre du tabac lui brûle les poumons, et les lumières agressent ses yeux si fragiles. Il se retourne vers Kiki qui se trouve juste derrière lui et lui lance :

« Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur !

\- QUOI ?! hurle le Bélier. Parle plus fort, je n'entends rien !

\- JE CROIS QUE J'AI FAIT UNE ERREUR ! Je n'aurais jamais dû venir !

\- Mais non, tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser ! Viens boire un verre et ça ira mieux ! » lui crie le jeune Tibétain, en le tirant par le bras pour se rapprocher du bar.

...-...

Seiya et Hyoga sont en pleine négociation avec le barman. Le Verseau se retourne et interpelle Ikki en hurlant :

« On prend du Whisky, ça te va ?

\- Oui, oui, faites comme vous voulez, je m'en fiche, répond l'intéressé. »

Celui-ci s'éloigne pour rejoindre Shaina qui discute avec Marine. L'Ophiuchus lui adresse un sourire désolé, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elles ont encore besoin de quelques minutes de tranquillité. Ikki poursuit son chemin à travers les tables de la discothèque, et finit par rejoindre celle occupée par Jabu, Vjeko et Aleix.

« Alors, Seiya et Hyoga vont nous ramener à boire ou pas, l'interroge aussitôt le Phoenix ?

\- Oui, je crois qu'ils essaient de négocier une bouteille gratuite. »

Les deux chevaliers arrivent justement à cet instant, avec deux bouteilles et plusieurs verres dans les mains.

« Il faudrait aller chercher le coca et le reste des verres. Nous les avons posés vers Shaina et Marine qui papotent près du bar.

\- OK, j'y vais », propose Jabu en se levant.

Ce dernier croise alors Shiryu et Kiki, et leur indique où le reste de la troupe est assise. Il continue jusqu'au bar, où il retrouve Marine et Shaina. Celles-ci semblent avoir terminé leur discussion.

« Ils sont où les autres, demande l'Italienne ?

\- Là-bas, la grande table juste avant la piste de danse, explique Jabu en pointant la direction avec son doigt.

\- Ok. Donne-moi le coca et deux-trois verres. Je te laisse rapporter le reste. »

Jabu s'apprête à suivre l'Ophiuchus, quand il se rend compte que Marine ne semble pas décidée à le suivre.

« Ça ne va pas Marine ? Je sens que quelque chose te préoccupe depuis le restaurant. ».

La jolie rousse prend un instant de réflexion, et finit par répondre :

« Si si, tout va bien. Vas-y, je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes.

\- Entendu, à tout de suite alors ! »

Marine regarde le Scorpion s'éloigner, en se demandant ce qu'elle est venue chercher en acceptant de poursuivre cette soirée. Mais voilà, elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer au Sanctuaire avec les autres, et surtout de devoir affronter le regard d'Hikari. Les mots qu'il a prononcés tout à l'heure hantent encore son esprit, et elle ressent un besoin irrépressible de se changer les idées.

Mais elle n'est pas du tout convaincue d'avoir pris la bonne décision…

...-...

Vjeko termine son quatrième verre de Whisky et le repose sur la table. Il lève les yeux vers Aleix qui se tient debout devant lui. Celui-ci se penche alors dans sa direction pour lui parler :

« Lâche un peu ton verre, et viens donc danser avec nous ! Je te jure que ça vaut le détour. Shaina a un déhanché de folie sur la piste, et je crois qu'Ikki a les yeux qui vont lui sortir de la tête !

\- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné par ce que tu me dis ? répond le Phoenix avec un sourire amusé. Mais non merci, la danse, très peu pour moi !

\- Allez, viens, on s'amuse bien, insiste le Catalan en tirant son ami par le poignet ».

Ce contact inattendu déclenche un frisson le long de l'échine de Vjeko. Bon sang, que la peau d'Aleix est douce ! Dans un réflexe d'autocontrôle, il libère toutefois son bras de l'emprise de ce dernier.

« Non, je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas envie de danser !

\- Bon comme tu veux, mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiant quand tu t'y mets! » lance le Capricorne en retournant vers la piste de danse.

Mais le jeune Croate sait très bien ce qu'il fait, et pourquoi il refuse d'accompagner son ami. Il a peur de ce qu'il ressent, de ce que son corps tout entier lui fait comprendre, et de ce que son cœur et son âme lui hurlent toujours plus fort, depuis des mois. Depuis des années…

...-...

Ikki regarde Shaina avec insistance, avec obsession même, comme si détacher son regard de la femme qui danse devant lui pouvait le foudroyer sur le coup. Il se rapproche d'elle et la saisit par la taille pour accompagner ses mouvements.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ben quoi, je danse avec la femme que j'aime…

\- Mais tout le monde peut nous voir !

\- Et alors, je m'en fous ! » proteste Ikki en embrassant Shaina dans le cou.

...-...

Hyoga donne un coup de coude à son voisin adossé contre le bar.

« Regarde ça, je crois que cette fois-ci, Ikki ne pourra plus nier qu'il a un petit faible pour notre chère Ophiuchus !

\- Ah oui, effectivement ! répond Seiya, un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres. En même temps, il faut reconnaitre qu'il a bon goût…

\- Ce n'est pas faux, et tu sais de quoi tu parles !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Hyoga ?

\- Ben, tout le monde sait que Shaina était amoureuse de toi avant…

\- Et alors, le coupe le Sagittaire ?

\- Heu, je ne sais pas… Je pensais juste que tu en avais peut-être un peu profité par le passé, poursuit le Verseau sur un ton extrêmement gêné maintenant qu'il comprend qu'il a probablement fait une grave erreur de jugement.

\- Eh bien pas du tout, tu te trompes ! répond Seiya sur un ton incisif. J'apprécie beaucoup Shaina pour ses qualités humaines et de combattante dévouée, mais c'est tout. Après, je ne peux pas nier non plus qu'elle est charmante, mais soutenir le contraire serait faire preuve de la plus grande mauvaise foi, tu ne crois pas ? enchaîne le Sagittaire, d'une voix plus calme et plus enjouée.

\- Oui tu as raison ! Et excuse-moi pour mon allusion déplacée », conclut le Verseau.

...-...

Jabu regarde Marine, ou plutôt non, il la _contemple_. Celle-ci est en pleine discussion avec Shiryu et Kiki, au sujet de la tâche éminemment complexe qu'est la restauration d'une armure. Ils débattent de la différence de traitement entre une armure de Bronze, d'Argent et d'Or, et Kiki essaie d'expliquer que finalement, les plus délicates à réparer ne sont pas toujours celles que l'on croit.

« Tu n'es pas d'accord, Jabu ?

\- Heu quoi ? bégaie le Scorpion. Pardon, je n'ai pas entièrement suivi votre discussion…

\- Oui, je vois ça, rétorque le Bélier d'un air narquois. Je disais que j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à réparer les armures de Bronze de Seiya, Shiryu et les autres à leur retour des Enfers, et ce bien qu'elles eussent été imprégnées du sang d'Athéna.

\- Ah oui ? Cela ne m'étonne pas, répond Jabu, en faisant semblant d'être intéressé par le sujet.

\- Mais je vois que je t'ennuie... Allez viens Shiryu, allons nous chercher un verre afin de soulager ce pauvre Jabu de nos discussions soporifiques ! » s'amuse le jeune Tibétain.

Marine ne bouge pas et observe ses deux amis s'éloigner. Jabu vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui crie:

« Alors, tu passes une bonne soirée ?

\- Oui, disons que ça peut aller. Et toi ?

\- Oui, disons que ça peut aller, répète-t-il sur un ton amusé.

\- Touchée ! répond le chevalier de l'Aigle, en se forçant à sourire.

\- Dis-moi Marine, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je te connais suffisamment désormais pour savoir que quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Merci de ta sollicitude Jabu, mais si je pouvais t'expliquer, crois-moi, je le ferais avec un immense soulagement.

\- Alors vas-y ! Enfin, tu n'as toujours pas confiance en moi après toutes ces semaines passées ensemble ?

\- Ce n'est pas la question, Jabu. Je ne _peux_ pas te parler c'est tout. Tu sais, je suis désolée de te dire cela, mais tu ne me connais pas vraiment, et je ne suis certainement pas celle que tu crois.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que je te connais, et je sais que tu es une femme merveilleuse, la femme la plus merveilleuse que je n'ai jamais rencontrée ! Enfin, après notre Déesse, bien entendu, mais comme il s'agit d'une divinité, je pense que l'on peut considérer que cela ne compte pas vraiment, précise le Scorpion, en constatant qu'il est probablement en train de dire n'importe quoi…

\- C'est gentil Jabu, mais je te jure que tu te trompes ! rétorque la jeune femme, en regardant son ami dans les yeux, alors qu'elle se sent envahie par le chagrin.

\- Mais qu'y a-t-il, Marine ? Que caches-tu de si terrible ? On dirait que tu portes un poids écrasant sur tes épaules ! Si c'est à cause d'Aiolia, tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir, je sais ce que tu ressentais pour lui, et je le respecte. Je trouve même que c'est merveilleux que tu aies eu l'immense bonheur de vivre un amour partagé de la sorte. »

Marine cligne lentement des yeux, profondément étonnée par les propos de son compagnon d'arme. Pourquoi lui dit-il une chose pareille ?

« Mais que veux-tu dire Jabu ?

\- Ben, je sais que tu étais amoureuse de lui, et que lui était amoureux de toi... hésite le jeune Japonais, d'une voix gênée.

\- Et alors, pourquoi crois-tu que cela pourrait être la cause de mon tourment ?

\- Heu, pour rien, laisse tomber ! Je dis n'importe quoi ! C'est la fatigue et l'alcool qui me font dire n'importe quoi !

\- Arrête Jabu, je t'ai bien observé, et tu n'as pratiquement rien bu de la soirée ! »

Le gardien du huitième temple fait une pause, surpris par la précision de son amie.

« Ah oui, tu m'as bien observé ? Et je peux savoir pour quelle raison ? rétorque-t-il sur un ton amusé, soulagé de détourner ainsi le sujet de leur échange.

\- Heu, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… proteste Marine, qui sent une rougeur et une chaleur inattendues s'emparer de son visage.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Ecoute, oublie tout ce que je viens de dire. Je n'ai pas à vouloir me mêler de tes histoires, et je comprends que tu ne souhaites pas en parler avec moi.

\- Mais non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je suis sincèrement touchée par ton inquiétude, vraiment. Et sache que cela n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je ne peux parler de ce qui m'affecte à personne, c'est tout. Mais, je voudrais t'avouer quelque chose malgré tout : ton amitié est devenue très importante pour moi, et j'apprécie réellement de partager mon quotidien avec toi. »

_Amitié_. Ce mot résonne aussitôt dans la tête du Scorpion. « Un ami, c'est tout ce que tu es pour elle, bien entendu, sombre idiot ! » pense-t-il.

Le silence de son coéquipier étonne le chevalier de l'Aigle, et celle-ci reprend :

« Eh bien, tu ne dis plus rien Jabu. ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a blessé ?

\- Non, non, bien sûr que non. Merci Marine pour ce que tu viens de me confier, sois certaine que cela me touche. Et sache que moi aussi, je suis extrêmement heureux de pouvoir travailler avec toi pour la formation de Camille. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué l'autre jour, mais j'ai un profond respect pour le travail que tu accomplis avec cette petite. Et tu sais… je crois que tu aurais fait une mère formidable ! »

A ces mots, Marine ne peut retenir ses larmes. Elle a subi trop d'émotions ce soir, et probablement bu trop de vin aussi, et cela fait trop longtemps qu'elle retient toute cette douleur au fond d'elle. Alors, entendre Jabu prononcer une phrase pareille déclenche en elle un flot de sentiments qu'elle ne peut surmonter. Elle se lève et s'éloigne presque en courant.

Jabu la regarde s'éloigner médusé, conscient qu'il vient de faire une bourde monumentale, même s'il n'a pas la moindre idée de pourquoi ses propos ont entrainé une telle réaction chez la jeune femme. Il part immédiatement à sa poursuite, et la rattrape juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne la sortie de la discothèque.

« Pardon Marine, je ne voulais pas te blesser ! Je suis désolé, je suis tellement maladroit, il faut toujours que je dise n'importe quoi ! » lui lance-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras.

Marine stoppe son avancée aussitôt, et se retourne pour faire face à son poursuivant. Emporté par son élan, Jabu lui rentre dedans et leurs corps se frôlent, puis se touchent complètement. Ils se regardent dans les yeux, surpris par ce rapprochement inattendu. Jabu sourit et Marine sourit à son tour.

La jeune femme ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Tout se bouscule dans son crâne et dans son esprit.

C'est alors qu'un colosse qui avait observé la scène depuis le début l'interpelle, d'une voix embuée par l'alcool :

« Eh ma jolie, il t'embête la demi-portion ?! Tu veux que je lui règle son compte ? »

Jabu et Marine ne font même pas attention à lui, isolés du monde extérieur par la bulle de leur courte étreinte.

...-...

Vjeko rumine dans son coin. Il rumine sa colère d'avoir envoyé balader son ami tout à l'heure. Mais surtout, il rumine ses sentiments et son désir.

Pourquoi ressent-il tout ça pour Aleix ? Tout serait tellement plus simple s'il ne ressentait rien du tout. Mais voilà, il ne peut plus nier l'évidence : le Capricorne occupe toutes ses pensées, et l'alcool qu'il a ingurgité toute la soirée n'arrange rien à ses affaires.

Il le voit là, tout de suite, juste à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Il danse avec Shaina, et chacun de ses mouvements l'affecte, le torture, mais le supplice lui paraît si doux… Il scrute chaque parcelle de son corps. Ses jambes, ses longues jambes, fines et musclées. Ses épaules, plus étroites que les siennes, mais solides et rassurantes. Ses biceps, fins mais saillants, ses avant-bras, parfaitement dessinés, et qu'il sait tellement meurtriers. Et ses mains… Il ne les voit pas, mais il les devine. Et sa nuque… dégagée grâce à ses cheveux qu'il porte très courts, et sur laquelle il est persuadé que de fines perles de sueur commencent à rouler…

Il secoue la tête, pour tenter de faire fuir ces pensées insupportables, puis il prend son visage entre ses mains et ferme les yeux. Il faut qu'il chasse ces images de son esprit, sinon il sait qu'il va devenir fou ! Comment un chevalier d'Athéna peut-il ressentir des choses pareilles, surtout pour un frère d'arme ?

Il sursaute quand il sent quelqu'un s'asseoir brusquement à côté de lui.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds, on s'éclate là-bas ! » s'exclame Aleix d'une voix excitée.

Vjeko relève la tête et le regarde atterré. Comment son ami réagirait-il s'il savait tout ce qui lui passe par la tête ?

« Eh Vjeko, ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as, il y a un problème ? s'inquiète le Catalan.

\- Non non, tout va bien. Je commence à fatiguer c'est tout.

\- Eh bien, si tu venais danser avec nous, ça te redonnerait la pêche !

\- Ok, c'est d'accord ! Je viens, mais cinq minutes, pas une de plus ! »

Aleix entraîne son ami par le bras en direction de la piste et il commence à danser. Vjeko se rend immédiatement compte qu'il a fait une terrible erreur de jugement. Il est incapable de rester là, en face de son camarade, dans l'état où il se trouve. Alors il s'en va, il prend la fuite, subitement.

Surpris par sa réaction, le Capricorne le suit et le rattrape rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Pourquoi tu es parti d'un coup comme ça ? »

Le jeune Croate ne répond pas et continue à avancer.

« Eh oh, Vjeko, mais attends ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ? »

Le Phoenix s'arrête, et fait signe à son ami de le suivre dans un coin de la grande salle enfumée et toujours pleine de monde.

« Bon alors, tu vas me dire ce que tu as, oui ou non ?

\- Je ne peux rien te dire Aleix, et fais-moi confiance, tu n'aurais pas envie d'entendre de toute façon.

\- Mais enfin, ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu sais très bien que je suis ton meilleur ami, alors je peux tout entendre !

\- Non, je te jure, tu ne peux pas !

\- Mais enfin, si je te dis que si ! » insiste le Capricorne en se rapprochant de son camarade.

Vjeko sent les yeux noirs de son ami qui le dévisagent. Ces yeux qu'il trouve tellement magnifiques. Et ce sourire... Bon sang, mais qu'il arrête de sourire comme ça ! crie-t-il au fond de lui.

« Non Aleix, je ne peux vraiment pas. Je n'ai pas le droit…

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? De quoi n'as-tu pas le droit ?

\- Aleix, arrête, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi.

\- Non, je ne te laisserai pas, tu comprends ! Je ne te laisserai pas tranquille tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué ce que tu as » poursuit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Vjeko sent son cœur s'emballer. Il est en train de perdre pied, de perdre le contrôle. Il ne peut pas supporter la proximité de son ami. Il est trop près, beaucoup trop près... Aleix le regarde fixement et lui sourit. Et il est hypnotisé par ce sourire, par cette bouche, par ces lèvres desquelles il ne peut plus détacher ses yeux. Alors il se rapproche, clôt ses paupières et l'embrasse.

Ses lèvres effleurent les siennes et ce contact lui paraît merveilleux, inattendu, inespéré. Elles ont un goût indescriptible, délicieux, irréel. Elles sont fraiches et chaudes à la fois, et surtout, elles ne semblent pas le rejeter. Il voudrait poursuivre ce baiser pour toujours, mais il les sent déjà qui s'éloignent lentement. Vjeko rouvre les yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonne Aleix, en initiant un mouvement de recul.

\- Excuse-moi mon ami, mais je t'avais dit que tu ne pourrais pas entendre. »

Et Vjeko s'en va, sans se retourner. Aleix le regarde s'éloigner, incapable de bouger.

...-...

« Eh oh, la mauviette ! T'arrête d'importuner la demoiselle ?! » insiste le colosse en tapant sur l'épaule de Jabu.

Celui-ci finit par se retourner, surpris d'être ainsi interpelé.

« Quoi, pardon, qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

\- Je te dis d'arrêter d'embêter la demoiselle, minus ! T'es sourd ou quoi ?

\- Mais il ne m'embête pas du tout, répond Marine qui vient de prendre conscience de la tournure des évènements. Je le connais, et c'est mon ami.

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air d'être ton copain tout à l'heure, quand tu avançais à toute allure et qu'il te courrait derrière, insiste l'inconnu au regard clairement brouillé par l'alcool.

\- Mais je vous dis qu'il n'y a aucun problème, tente d'expliquer la jeune femme.

\- Oui, puisqu'on vous dit que tout va bien, merci de nous laisser tranquilles, s'il vous plaît, ajoute le Scorpion qui commence à s'agacer.

\- Oh toi, la demi-portion, ferme ta gueule !

\- Oh mais vous pourriez rester poli ! s'emporte Marine.

\- Ah, c'est comme ça que tu me remercies de prendre ta défense ma mignonne ?! Tu pourrais être un peu plus reconnaissante, articule avec peine l'importun en attrapant cette dernière par la taille.

\- Cette fois ça suffit, laissez-là tranquille ! » lance Jabu en essayant de contrôler la bouffée de cosmos qu'il sent vouloir l'envahir.

C'est alors qu'un éclair surgit devant eux, et que le colosse se retrouve projeté en arrière. Marine et Jabu se regardent médusés. Seiya est déjà en train de relever l'homme qui gît à terre, en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise.

« Tu n'as pas entendu mes amis te dire de les laisser tranquilles ?! » s'écrie le Sagittaire.

Marine se jette aussitôt en direction de son ancien élève, et s'interpose entre ce dernier et l'homme qui ne semble toujours pas avoir repris ses esprits.

« Mais enfin Seiya, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Celui-ci lâche alors sa prise, et regarde la jeune femme d'un air presque étonné.

« Ben quoi, je vous ai débarrassé de cet ivrogne. Rien de plus normal, non ?

\- Heu, non... pas vraiment. Tu as réagi d'une manière un peu disproportionnée, tu ne trouves pas ? Et nous nous apprêtions à gérer cela raisonnablement, tu sais…

\- Bon, que se passe-t-il ici ? intervient subitement l'un des videurs de la discothèque, escorté par deux de ses confrères.

\- Rien messieurs, tout va bien, s'efforce de temporiser Jabu.

\- Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, notre ami n'a pas contrôlé sa force, mais il va s'excuser », ajoute Shiryu qui vient d'arriver sur les lieux, accompagné de Hyoga et de Kiki. Ce dernier s'accroupit pour vérifier l'état de santé de l'homme que Seiya vient d'attaquer, et adresse un sourire rassurant à ses compagnons pour leur signifier que tout va bien.

« Ah oui ? Eh bien je ne crois pas ! Ça va monsieur, vous m'entendez ? ajoute l'un des videurs en s'adressant à l'homme qui tente de reprendre ses esprits, toujours assis par terre.

\- Bon allez, dehors tout ce petit monde ! s'exclame le second videur. On ne supporte pas les bagarreurs chez nous ! ».

...-...

Ikki marche devant, avec Shaina à ses côtés. Les autres les suivent quelques mètres en arrière. Personne ne parle, sauf Seiya qui n'a de cesse de s'excuser encore et encore, depuis plus de vingt minutes.

« Puisque je vous dis que je suis désolé ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… J'ai perdu mon sang froid, mais vous ne pouvez pas nier que ce sale type méritait une bonne leçon !

\- La ferme, Seiya ! » s'exclame Ikki, sans rien ajouter de plus.

* * *

_Sanctuaire _

June avance dans l'un des longs couloirs du palais du Pope, accompagnée de Sorrento. Leurs pas résonnent et brisent le silence absolu qui règne habituellement sur les lieux à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Ils viennent de quitter Shun qui a souhaité repasser par son bureau avant d'aller se coucher. Tous les autres membres de leur groupe ont déjà rejoint leurs quartiers, y compris Acrisios et Hikari.

Ce dernier n'a pas prononcé le moindre mot durant tout le trajet de retour entre Athènes et le Sanctuaire, et n'a pas croisé le regard de la jeune femme une seule fois. Celle-ci a toutefois pu constater que la tristesse et la colère qu'elle avait pu lire sur son visage quand il avait quitté précipitamment le restaurant à la suite de _sa_ déclaration, semblaient avoir totalement disparues. Pour laisser place à une froideur et une impassibilité ne lui correspondant pas du tout. Et elle s'en veut terriblement d'être la cause de ce changement d'attitude. Car même si elle a conscience de n'être en rien responsable de la situation, June ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir profondément peinée par le chagrin qu'elle sait avoir engendré chez l'adolescent, et culpabilise pour les conséquences que sa réaction pourrait exercer sur le comportement de celui-ci.

Arrivés au bout du couloir les menant à leurs chambres respectives, June s'arrête et se tourne vers son invité.

« Eh bien, je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Sorrento !

\- Merci, mais je ne crois pas que je vais aller me coucher maintenant, répond le Marina. Il n'est pas si tard, et je ne me sens pas d'humeur à terminer la soirée de la sorte.

\- Ah ? Mais que comptes-tu faire ? Tu sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup de divertissements au Sanctuaire à cette heure-ci...

\- Oh, je trouverai bien à m'occuper, ne t'inquiète pas. Déjà, si tu me le permets, j'irai chercher une bouteille de vin dans les cuisines du palais, et ensuite, je me contenterai volontiers de profiter de la douceur de la nuit pour admirer les étoiles. D'ailleurs, tu peux te joindre à moi, si tu en as le désir… propose l'Autrichien.»

June ne sait quoi répondre. Elle doit reconnaitre qu'elle n'a, elle non plus, pas du tout envie d'aller se coucher, les événements de la soirée occupant encore beaucoup trop son esprit pour lui permettre de trouver le sommeil.

« Ecoute, pourquoi pas ! Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il est encore relativement tôt. Et comme cela, je pourrai t'indiquer où les cuisiniers cachent les meilleurs bouteilles. Je crois savoir que nous avons un ou deux très bon crus dans les caves du Palais, et je suis persuadée que personne ne nous en voudra si nous en ouvrons une. De toute façon, personne ne les boit, concède le chevalier du Caméléon.

\- Parfait, alors je te suis ».

...-...

Sorrento observe June porter son verre de vin à ses lèvres. Ils sont tous deux assis sur les marches menant à la grande statue d'Athéna à l'arrière du Palais, la jeune femme se tenant à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Il remplit son verre, et constate que la bouteille est vide. June repose son verre à ses côtés, et bascule la tête en arrière pour regarder vers le ciel.

« Tu as vraiment eu une excellente idée, Sorrento ! Le ciel est magnifique ce soir, et cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas pris le temps de contempler les étoiles. J'en avais presque oublié combien leur beauté surpasse tout ce qui existe… »

La Sirène sourit, surpris et un peu amusé par le comportement de son hôte.

« Tu vois, c'est l'avantage de vivre auprès de Julian. J'ai personnellement beaucoup de temps à accorder à toutes les occupations qui me tiennent à cœur, comme celle d'admirer les étoiles. Oh, je ne peux pas m'en plaindre, cela me permet de consacrer la plupart de mes journées à ma musique, mais je dois malgré tout avouer que cette inactivité me pèse parfois.

\- Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire, répond June avec un brin de mélancolie dans la voix.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression que l'on s'ennuie au Sanctuaire. Votre quotidien a même l'air d'être plutôt _mouvementé_…

\- Si tu fais référence à ce qui s'est produit tout à l'heure au restaurant, sache que ce n'est pas du tout représentatif. Une telle effusion de sentiments est totalement inhabituelle, crois-moi. La plupart d'entre nous vivons plutôt dans un environnement dépourvu de toutes empreintes affectives, un environnement asséché de toute sensualité et du moindre élan passionnel.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Oh, rien du tout. Excuse-moi, je me suis égarée dans mes pensées, confesse la jeune femme en replaçant une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

\- Non, mais ce que tu viens de dire m'intéresse, June. Je t'en prie, approfondis ton propos, insiste le Marina en se redressant pour signifier à son interlocutrice qu'elle retient toute son attention.

\- Disons que je ne suis pas habituée à entendre quelqu'un prononcer les mots qu'Hikari a eu pour moi tout à l'heure…

\- J'ai du mal à te croire, mais continue.

\- Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter, j'en ai bien peur.

\- Tu me surprends June. Comment une femme telle que toi pourrait ne pas avoir touché le cœur de l'un des nombreux chevaliers du Sanctuaire ?

\- Tout simplement parce que celui sur lequel elle a porté son choix ne s'intéresse pas à ces choses-là, soupire la femme chevalier, en resserrant ses genoux entre ses bras.

\- Tu veux dire que tu crois que Shun serait insensible à tes charmes ? Eh bien, je peux t'assurer que tu te trompes !… ».

June relève la tête pour lancer un regard stupéfait vers le Général des mers. Serait-il capable de lire dans les pensées ?

« Mais enfin, comment as-tu pu deviner que je faisais référence à Shun ? Et comment peux-tu affirmer une chose pareille ?

\- Qui ne tomberait pas amoureux de Shun en le côtoyant tous les jours ?... répond la Sirène d'un air rêveur. Et quant à la seconde partie de ma phrase, l'intérêt qu'il te porte semble évident lorsque l'on prête attention à la manière avec laquelle il te regarde.

\- Alors là, je peux te jurer que tu fais erreur ! Shun ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Shun ne s'intéresse à personne, ou plutôt si, il s'intéresse à tout le monde, mais pas de la manière dont nous parlons. Shun ne vit que pour les autres, dans le seul but de garantir leur protection et leur bonheur. Et si l'amour remplit entièrement son âme et son cœur, ce n'est pas pour en faire bénéficier une seule personne. Et cela ne sera jamais le cas. Crois-moi. »

Sorrento est étonné par le ton de la jeune femme, qui ne reflète aucun dépit amoureux, mais seulement une profonde mélancolie. Il perçoit alors très clairement l'abîme de souffrance dans lequel cette dernière semble être plongée.

« Je comprends ton déchirement June, et je le partage. Car je ne sais que trop bien à quel point Shun est capable de provoquer ce genre d'émotions chez ceux qu'il approche. Je le sais car cela fait plus de quatorze ans qu'il a engendré de tels sentiments en moi… » finit par avouer le jeune homme en fermant les yeux.

* * *

_Sanctuaire, le lendemain_

June ouvre les yeux, qu'elle referme aussitôt, éblouie par les rayons du soleil qui semble être déjà haut dans le ciel. Quelle heure peut-il bien être ? se demande-t-elle.

Elle se retourne pour se mettre sur le dos, et ce mouvement déclenche chez elle un violent mal de tête. Le vin, beaucoup trop de vin… Les étoiles… Les confessions, longues, personnelles,… intimes. Elle se souvient peu à peu de la longue nuit qu'elle vient de passer. Et elle rouvre subitement les yeux.

Elle bascule péniblement sur le flanc, écarte légèrement le drap de son lit, et voit apparaître quelques mèches d'une chevelure lavande. Le corps à ses côtés s'anime, un visage se tourne vers elle, et deux paupières se soulèvent sur de grands yeux améthyste.

« Bonjour June » murmure la Sirène.

* * *

A suivre…

Merci de m'avoir lue… j'espère que cela vous a plu…

* * *

Bon, ben voilà… C'était un long chapitre ! Le plus long pour moi jusqu'à présent. Mais les trente ans d'Ikki en valaient bien la peine, non ? ^-^

En tout cas, je dois reconnaitre que je me suis beaucoup amusée en écrivant ce chapitre… Mais je me rends compte que certains passages auront peut-être pu paraître un peu « décalés » à certains d'entre vous, et je m'en excuse.

A bientôt, j'espère…

…

*Oui, désolée… Je ne pouvais pas écrire ma première fic sur Saint Seiya sans placer cette allusion… D'ailleurs, j'ai lu quelque part, mais nombre d'entre vous le savent probablement déjà, que Masami Kurumada avait choisi d'appeler le Saint du Verseau, seul protagoniste français de son histoire, en hommage à notre cher écrivain, qui se trouvait avoir été parmi les intellectuels ayant critiqué l'utilisation de la bombe atomique contre le Japon à la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale. Et qu'il avait même nommé l'arcane ultime du Verseau, l' « Exécution de l'Aurore », en hommage au roman _L'étranger_, dans lequel Camus décrit le destin si troublant de ce jeune homme bien sous tous rapports qui finit par être condamné à mort pour un crime odieux, et qui sait que _c'est à l'aube qu'ils venaient.._. Alors, je ne sais pas si toute cette histoire est vraie, je n'ai pas pris le temps de mener une enquête très approfondie pour le vérifier… Mais étant donné que_ L'étranger_ est l'un de mes ouvrages préférés, j'aime à penser que c'est le cas…

** Le 15 août est un jour férié en Grèce (_Kímisi tis Theotókou, Assomption de Marie_).


	11. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Masami Kurumada, sauf pour ceux que j'ai créés.

**Note**: Bonjour, et encore merci à vous de prendre le temps de lire mon histoire ! Voici le chapitre 10 (déjà le dixième...). Un chapitre assez calme, dans lequel le désir prend une place non négligeable... Un peu de sérénité avant la suite…

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez (au moins un peu…)

* * *

_« Je le vis, je rougis, je pâlis à sa vue ;_

_Un trouble s'éleva dans mon âme éperdue ;_

_Mes yeux ne voyaient plus, je ne pouvais parler ;_

_Je sentis tout mon corps et transir et brûler. »_

Phèdre de Racine, Acte I, Scène 3

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

_25 aout 2001_

_Sanctuaire_

Hikari écoute la discussion entre Seiya, Shun et Saori d'une oreille distante. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi sa demande provoque une telle polémique entre ses aînés et sa Déesse. Pourquoi tout doit-il être toujours aussi compliqué ? Heureusement, il sait avoir le soutien de son ancien maître, et il est assez confiant sur la capacité de ce dernier à convaincre ses opposants.

« Enfin Shun, Hikari est chevalier depuis presque une année, il est plus que temps pour lui de prendre part à sa première mission ! insiste le Sagittaire.

\- Je ne sais pas… La situation en Afghanistan est tellement complexe et inquiétante, je ne voudrais pas l'exposer à des risques inutiles, confie Shun en retirant ses lunettes pour les poser sur son bureau.

\- Mais il sera justement moins confronté au danger s'il vient avec moi dans la Vallée du Pandjchir, en tout cas beaucoup moins que s'il accompagne Vjeko et Aleix à Kaboul, ou Ikki et Jabu dans l'Est. Et n'oublie pas que Hyoga sera là lui aussi, donc il n'aura à prendre absolument aucun risque.

\- Oui, sauf que Hyoga doit retourner en Sibérie d'ici une dizaine de jours. J'ai donc prévu d'envoyer Shiryu avec toi à sa place. Je lui en ai déjà parlé, et il est d'accord.

\- Ah, je ne savais pas… il ne m'a rien dit, s'étonne le gardien du neuvième temple. Mais cela n'a pas la moindre importance : je pense réellement qu'il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir, tout se passera bien, tu verras.

\- Oui, probablement… répond le chevalier de la Vierge sans conviction. Mais toi, qu'en penses-tu Saori ?

\- Je vous écoute depuis tout à l'heure, et je crois qu'il serait peut-être temps de laisser le principal intéressé s'exprimer sur tout cela », propose la jeune femme, en adressant un regard respectueux vers le Saint de Pégase.

Hikari est surpris d'être ainsi invité à prendre la parole, mais ressent une profonde gratitude envers sa Déesse pour cette marque d'attention.

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter, si ce n'est que vous pouvez être assurés de mon dévouement et de ma détermination à garantir le bon déroulement de toute mission que vous pourrez me confier. Je m'acquitterai de la tâche dont vous me ferez l'honneur de me charger, en respectant les limites que vous me fixerez, et les ordres que vous me soumettrez », déclare le jeune homme d'une voix claire et déterminée.

Seiya observe son ancien élève avec une réelle satisfaction, heureux de constater que celui-ci semble avoir beaucoup gagné en maturité au cours de ces derniers mois.

« Tes propos t'honorent, Hikari, répond Saori, et je pense qu'ils témoignent en effet de ta détermination et de ta volonté à agir avec abnégation et discernement. Si Shun donne son accord, je n'exprimerai aucune objection à ta participation à une mission prochaine, en collaboration avec Seiya et Shiryu.

\- Je ne peux que me ranger derrière ton opinion, Saori, et si tu es persuadée du bien-fondé de cette requête, alors cela suffit à me convaincre », finit par approuver Shun, avec un sourire prévenant à l'égard du jeune chevalier.

Hikari sourit, et pose un genou à terre pour s'incliner devant sa Déesse et son représentant.

« Je vous remercie pour votre confiance et votre bienveillance. Je saurai m'en montrer digne en toutes circonstances.

\- Voilà qui est réglé ! conclut Seiya d'un air ravi et satisfait. Tu prends du galon Hikari, mais je pense que c'est amplement mérité ! ».

Saori sourit à son tour et se dirige vers la porte du bureau.

« Eh bien, si tu n'as plus besoin de ma présence, Shun, je te laisse poursuivre sur l'autre sujet qui te préoccupe. Car je sens les cosmos de June et de Sorrento approcher. »

Le Saint de la Vierge salue sa Déesse avant qu'elle ne sorte, escortée par ses deux chevaliers. Ceux-ci croisent effectivement le Caméléon et la Sirène qui pénètrent à leur tour dans le bureau.

...-...

Hikari quitte le Palais du Pope, seul, Seiya ayant prétexté un sujet important à aborder avec Saori pour pouvoir rester auprès d'elle. Ces deux-là ont toujours besoin de se trouver des excuses pour passer un peu de temps en tête à tête, comme s'ils ne se doutaient pas que tout le monde au Sanctuaire sût pour leur relation si _particulière.._. Cette pensée fait apparaître un sourire amusé sur le visage du jeune homme.

Celui-ci marche d'un pas calme et décidé, heureux que sa demande ait enfin été entendue. Car il ressent le besoin immense de s'impliquer davantage dans son rôle de chevalier, de faire enfin corps avec sa fonction de protecteur d'Athéna et de l'Humanité, et de se sentir utile, tout simplement.

Mais aussi, et cela il ne peut le nier, il veut partir du Sanctuaire, loin, le plus loin possible. Afin d'oublier. De tirer un trait sur ses sentiments, et de l'oublier _elle_. La femme qu'il aime d'un amour qu'il sait insensé, impossible et irraisonnable. Car cela, il l'a parfaitement compris désormais. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il a décidé de vouer son cœur et son âme à sa Déesse, et à la protection de toutes celles et ceux auxquels il pourra apporter de l'aide et du réconfort, où que cela soit dans le monde.

* * *

...

* * *

June se sent extrêmement blessée et affectée par ce qu'elle a pu lire dans les yeux d'Hikari lorsqu'elle l'a croisé devant le bureau de Shun. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la tristesse, pas tout à fait de la colère, pas exactement de la résignation, mais plutôt une sorte d'indifférence, froide et impersonnelle. Elle culpabilise toujours pour la peine qu'elle sait avoir causée chez le jeune homme, et elle espère sincèrement que celui-ci parviendra à oublier les sentiments qu'il croit éprouver à son encontre, sans avoir à la mépriser.

Mais tout de suite, la jeune femme doit affronter une autre situation tout aussi délicate, ou en tout cas, qui la met profondément mal à l'aise : celle de se retrouver dans la même pièce que Sorrento et Shun...

Comment a-t-elle pu se laisser emporter à ce point par la détresse de la Sirène et par sa propre détresse à elle ? Car c'est bien ce sentiment de désarroi partagé qui a été à l'origine de leur rapprochement cette nuit-là. Elle en a la certitude. Cette peine si profonde qu'ils ont tous deux réussi à percevoir et à comprendre chez l'autre, car de même nature et de même substance. Ce chagrin si familier, causant les mêmes tourments et les mêmes souffrances, insupportables et exquises à la fois, et dont ils se savent tous deux prisonniers. Cette douleur inqualifiable de se sentir amoureux, du plus profond de son âme, mais de savoir ce sentiment inexistant chez l'être aimé.

Car c'est tout cela que Sorrento et elle ont pu partager cette nuit-là. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle sent et elle sait que ce qu'ils ont vécu tous les deux lui a procuré un bonheur certain, inattendu et déroutant, ainsi qu'un immense soulagement. Comme si le fait de s'abandonner dans les bras d'un autre lui avait permis de se libérer d'un poids, d'une dépendance, d'une obsession.

Mais en même temps, comment peut-elle comprendre et accepter l'idée que cet _autre_ partage justement le même amour que celui qui la consume, _elle_ ? L'amour pour l'homme le plus doux, le plus merveilleux, le plus humain, le plus charitable, le plus sensible de tous les êtres qu'elle a pu croiser dans sa courte vie. L'amour pour le chevalier d'Andromède…

...-...

Shun referme l'énorme dossier qu'il tient devant lui, et adresse un sourire satisfait à ses deux interlocuteurs.

« Je te remercie sincèrement, Sorrento, pour le temps que tu nous as accordé, ainsi que pour la sincérité de tes opinions et la pertinence de tes réflexions. Je pense que nous partageons les mêmes inquiétudes, et à nous désormais de mettre en place des actions permettant d'y remédier.

\- Très certainement Shun, approuve le Marina, mais c'est là que la tâche devient la plus difficile. Car nous allons devoir trouver le moyen de sensibiliser les populations à ce problème complexe, et dont il est d'autant plus délicat de pleinement percevoir les conséquences, que les effets les plus visibles et les plus sévères ne se feront probablement pas ressentir avant de nombreuses années. Je pense personnellement que la solution la plus efficace serait de parvenir à convaincre les gouvernements des pays les plus puissants de l'importance de prendre en compte dès à présent la question du changement climatique. Mais je crains que ce ne soit aussi le plus compliqué à accomplir, et que nous ne rencontrions assurément beaucoup de réticences.

\- Je partage entièrement ton point de vue. Nous pourrions peut-être, dans un premier temps, essayer d'agir par le biais de la mise en place de relations de confiance avec des personnes sensibilisées à cette question au sein des Nations Unies, propose le chevalier de la Vierge. Je crois me souvenir que Vjeko m'a indiqué que le père de l'un de ses amis d'enfance travaillait justement au siège des Nations Unies à New York. Je pourrais probablement lui proposer de se rendre sur place pour initier une première prise de contact.

\- C'est une bonne idée, le coupe June, mais il ne faut pas oublier le rôle important à jouer par les scientifiques du GIEC. Ne faudrait-il pas que Vjeko, ou quiconque tu enverras en mission à l'ONU, soit accompagné par l'un des experts avec qui j'ai déjà échangé ces derniers mois ?

\- Oui, peut-être… Mais cela risque d'être plus compliqué à organiser. Ecoute, je vais en discuter avec Vjeko, et nous en reparlerons par la suite. Cela te convient-il ainsi, June ?

\- Cela me convient parfaitement, conclut la jeune femme en souriant.

\- Alors, j'imagine que c'est le moment de nous dire au revoir, Sorrento, ajoute Shun en s'approchant de ce dernier pour le saluer.

\- Effectivement, confirme l'Autrichien. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Julian m'a demandé de rentrer auprès de lui pour l'aider à traiter un sujet urgent au sein de sa fondation. J'ai donc prévu de vous quitter dès ce soir. Mais avant, je voudrais encore vous remercier tous les deux pour votre hospitalité et votre accueil. Je n'aurais jamais pensé rester avec vous aussi longtemps, et je dois reconnaître que j'ai beaucoup apprécié les trois semaines que j'ai passées à vos côtés. Je peux vous garantir que la vie au Sanctuaire est, comment dire… des plus intéressantes et animées, en tout cas lorsque je la compare à mon propre quotidien. »

Sorrento salue Shun une dernière fois et quitte le bureau, suivi de June. Ils marchent tous les deux un long moment sans prononcer un mot, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme s'arrête subitement.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenue que tu partais aujourd'hui ? l'interroge cette dernière, d'une voix qu'elle essaie de garder la plus neutre possible.

\- Parce que je n'étais pas certain que cela t'intéresse.

\- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?

\- Je ne sais pas… C'est peut-être à toi de me l'expliquer, d'ailleurs. Car j'avais cru comprendre que tu pensais avoir fait une erreur l'autre jour, enfin, plutôt devrais-je dire l'autre nuit… », précise la Sirène, en appuyant son propos d'un sourire chargé de sous-entendus.

June se sent rougir en réaction à cette remarque, et détourne la tête pour tenter de masquer son embarras. Sorrento se rapproche d'elle, plaque délicatement une main contre sa joue, et plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

« Avant de partir, je dois tout de même t'avouer deux choses, June. Tout d'abord, je suis extrêmement heureux d'avoir eu l'opportunité de te connaître davantage, et de constater que nous partageons tant de choses en commun. Ensuite, sache que je ne regrette absolument pas la nuit que nous avons passée tous les deux. Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis très longtemps, crois-moi, et je t'en suis très reconnaissant » confesse le Général des mers, en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du Caméléon.

« A bientôt ma belle », dit-il simplement en s'éloignant vers sa chambre.

June le regarde disparaître dans le couloir, sans prononcer un mot, et sans initier le moindre mouvement.

Elle ne sait plus quoi penser.

Elle ne sait plus mettre un nom sur le sentiment qui l'habite.

* * *

...

* * *

Seiya attend, adossé contre le mur du couloir menant aux appartements de Saori. Celle-ci a souhaité passer saluer Sorrento brièvement avant qu'il ne quitte le Sanctuaire. Obligations diplomatiques, pense-t-il. Mais il doit admette qu'il n'a jamais apprécié l'idée d'un rapprochement entre sa Déesse et le clan Solo. Une part de la rancœur qu'il ressent envers l'hôte de l'âme de Poséidon provient évidemment du fait qu'il avait contraint Saori à s'emprisonner à l'intérieur du Pilier central du Sanctuaire sous-marin, ce qui avait failli la tuer. Mais également d'une toute autre raison, beaucoup plus personnelle, égoïste et irraisonnable.

Oui, la principale raison pour laquelle il n'aime pas savoir que sa princesse entretienne la moindre relation avec Julian, même purement politique, est qu'il ne supporte pas l'idée que ce dernier l'ait un jour demandé en mariage. Simple jalousie, puérile, irrationnelle et totalement infondée et illégitime, car il sait que Saori ne s'est jamais intéressée à lui. Mais c'est un sentiment qu'il ne peut réprimer, comme beaucoup d'autres…

Il se redresse quand il voit la jeune femme apparaître au bout du couloir.

« Te voilà enfin ! lui lance-t-il, en essayant de contrôler son impatience.

\- Oui, excuse-moi, j'ai pris le temps de discuter avec Sorrento, afin de lui demander de transmettre un message de ma part à Julian.

\- Et je peux savoir de quel message il s'agit ?

\- Je ne crois pas que cela ait la moindre importance, Seiya, mais sache que c'est en rapport avec vos missions en Afghanistan. J'ai simplement demandé à la Sirène de lui faire un rapide compte-rendu des dernières informations que vous avez recueillies. Rien de plus. »

Le Sagittaire reste silencieux et ne réagit aux propos de sa Déesse que par un léger hochement de tête. Celle-ci le sent irrité, et constater que son amant ne parvient toujours pas à réprimer le sentiment de jalousie qu'il éprouve à l'égard de l'héritier de la famille Solo la contrarie.

« Mais enfin Seiya, pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à concevoir que je n'aie jamais rien ressenti à l'égard de Julian, et que je ne ressentirai jamais rien pour lui ? »

Seiya ne répond toujours pas, et son attitude distante indique qu'il semble se refermer davantage.

« Tu m'entends Seiya ? s'agace la jeune femme.

\- Oui je t'entends ! Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens. C'est plus fort que moi, et je ne le contrôle pas.

\- Et c'est bien cela le problème, justement : ton manque de contrôle ! »

Saori prend immédiatement conscience de la maladresse de sa remarque, en constatant les sentiments de tristesse et de détresse qui apparaissent sur le visage de son compagnon.

« Seiya, excuse-moi, dit-elle aussitôt. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je sais que tu essaies de faire de ton mieux pour améliorer les choses. »

Mais celui-ci ne prononce pas le moindre mot, et garde la tête baissée, sans bouger. Un silence pesant, froid, presque insoutenable, s'installe entre les deux amants.

« Seiya, regarde-moi ! S'il te plaît, regarde-moi… ».

Le Sagittaire finit par relever la tête, avec toujours la même peine au fond des yeux. Il s'avance lentement vers sa Déesse et prend son visage entre ses mains.

« Oui, je te regarde Saori, et c'est à ton tour de m'écouter : _je t'aime_. »

Et il appuie ces trois mots par un baiser. Un baiser d'abord doux, tendre et attentionné, puis plus appuyé, plus sensuel, plus passionnel. Il plaque doucement Saori contre le mur du couloir et commence à l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Oui, je t'aime, tu m'entends, je t'aime tellement…

\- Je sais… », murmure la jeune femme.

Seiya poursuit ses baisers, de l'épaule jusqu'à la base du cou, puis dans le creux juste en dessous de l'oreille, à cet endroit qu'il sait n'être destiné qu'à lui seul. Il caresse la poitrine dans laquelle il sent battre le cœur de la femme qu'il aime de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

« Seiya arrête… Pas ici, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.

\- Non… Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter… »

Il prolonge son étreinte, toujours plus charnelle, toujours plus possessive, toujours plus pressante. Il soulève la cuisse gauche de Saori, pour plaquer son bassin contre le sien. Ses mains remontent le long de ses côtes vers ses épaules pour finalement à nouveau saisir son visage entre ses mains.

« J'ai envie de toi, maintenant, ici ».

Saori ne répond pas. Elle ne peut plus parler.

Elle sait qu'elle a fini par perdre le contrôle à son tour.

* * *

...

* * *

Dimitri regarde les flocons de neige qu'il vient de faire apparaître dans le creux de sa main. Il souffle dessus et ceux-ci se mettent à virevolter devant lui, avant de disparaître sous la chaleur de cette fin d'après-midi d'été. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds aux légers reflets roux, et se dirige en direction de son ami, assis quelques marches plus bas, sur le grand escalier menant au temple du Verseau.

« C'est magnifique Dimitri ! Vraiment magnifique ! s'émerveille Jie-Hu.

\- Merci, répond le jeune apprenti chevalier de Glace. Mais c'est mon Maître que tu devrais remercier, car c'est lui qui m'apprend toutes ces choses.

\- Tu as beaucoup de chance, tu sais, et je dois avouer que je t'envie, parfois.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Je croyais que tout allait mieux entre ton père et toi ?

\- Oui, c'est le cas, effectivement. Mais il ne m'apprend rien d'aussi beau, confie le jeune chinois. En même temps, je dois reconnaître que _Yomotsu_ n'est probablement pas le lieu privilégié pour ce genre d'expressions artistiques…

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Cet endroit me fait froid dans le dos, alors que je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds !

\- Oh mais tu sais que _Yomotsu_ n'est en réalité pas si laid et effrayant ! Je dirai même qu'il renferme une certaine forme de beauté, pour qui sait la percevoir. Pour être honnête, je dois d'ailleurs admettre que personnellement, je m'y sens extrêmement bien. En tout cas beaucoup mieux que dans la plupart des endroits du Sanctuaire…

\- Alors là, j'ai du mal à le croire ! Je pense que ton point de vue d'apprenti du Cancer biaise ta perception.

\- Non Dimitri, je te jure que cet endroit est vraiment particulier, presque magique. On y ressent une telle sérénité, un tel apaisement, et aucune colère, aucune rancœur.

\- Oui, c'est parce que tout le monde est mort ! le coupe le jeune Russe. Et les morts sont réputés pour leur tranquillité…

\- Tu te trompes… », rétorque simplement Jie-Hu, d'une voix douce bien que teintée de mélancolie.

Ce dernier prend le temps de réfléchir et poursuit sur un ton plus enjoué :

« D'ailleurs, je pourrai te le prouver ! Si tu veux, je te conduirai à _Yomotsu_, et tu pourras constater par toi-même que ce que je dis est vrai. »

Dimitri regarde son camarade d'un air surpris et dubitatif.

« Tu pourrais faire _ça_ ? Vraiment ?

\- Je crois que oui. J'arrive à m'y rendre tout seul désormais, je n'ai plus besoin de mon père.

\- Comment ça, _tout seul _?

\- Heu, c'est-à-dire que… hésite le jeune Chinois, en constatant qu'il en a probablement déjà trop dit. Je peux te confier un secret ?

\- Bien sûr que oui !

\- Tu me promets que tu n'en parleras à personne, pas même à ton Maître ?

\- Oui, je te le jure !

\- Très bien, alors voilà : cela fait plusieurs semaines que je vais régulièrement à _Yomotsu_ tout seul, pendant la nuit.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclame Dimitri en élevant le ton de sa voix.

\- Chut ! Pas si fort !

\- Mais comment est-ce que tu fais ? poursuit-il plus doucement. Je ne t'entends même pas sortir de la chambre la nuit !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de sortir. Je n'ai qu'à me concentrer et à fermer les yeux, et je me retrouve là-bas, si je le veux.

\- Ouah, ça me fout la chair de poule ton histoire ! Tu n'as pas la trouille d'aller là-bas tout seul en pleine nuit ?

\- Non Dimitri, je t'ai expliqué : je me sens vraiment bien à _Yomotsu_. Cet endroit m'apaise et me réconforte, et j'aime bien y rester de longs moments pour réfléchir et rêver.

\- Ouais… Je veux bien te croire, après tout, tu es le mieux placé pour savoir ce que tu ressens. Mais je dois quand même avouer que je trouve ça flippant. Heureusement que je te connais, et que tu es mon meilleur ami, sinon je me ferai du souci pour toi !

\- Eh bien, tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir, je sais très bien ce que je fais ! »

Mais Jie-Hu sait qu'il ne dit pas toute la vérité à son camarade. Il ne le peut pas. Car il ne peut pas lui avouer que s'il se rend à _Yomotsu_ si souvent, c'est aussi pour percevoir cette formidable énergie, cette force dont il ne peut plus se passer désormais. Cette énergie qui le nourrit et prend peu à peu possession de lui, et qui devient toujours plus puissante à chacune de ses visites.

* * *

...

* * *

Aleix se réceptionne en appuyant sa main droite contre le sol. Il relève la tête et jette un regard concentré sur son adversaire, qui revient déjà à la charge contre lui. Il parvient à l'éviter en sautant sur le côté, mais celui-ci bondit pour se placer dans son dos, et lui bloque les épaules de ses bras puissants.

« Je crois que tu as perdu, souffle le Phoenix à l'oreille du Capricorne.

\- Non, je ne pense pas », rétorque ce dernier, en basculant vers l'avant pour se débarrasser de l'emprise de son assaillant.

Vjeko se redresse aussitôt et lance une nouvelle attaque, que son compagnon réussit à contrer d'une parade rapide et efficace. Les deux chevaliers poursuivent leur combat au corps à corps, aucun d'eux n'acceptant de s'avouer vaincu.

« Lâche l'affaire Aleix, tu n'auras pas le dessus aujourd'hui !

\- Hors de question ! » répond le Catalan, en poursuivant ses efforts pour se dégager de la pression des bras de son adversaire.

Les deux amis n'ont jamais reparlé de ce qui s'est produit lors de la soirée à Athènes pour l'anniversaire d'Ikki. Mais Aleix ne parvient pas à en faire abstraction. Il n'a de cesse de revoir dans son esprit le regard de son ami quand son visage s'était approché du sien, et il n'arrive pas à oublier le souvenir du contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Si la stupéfaction et la surprise avaient d'abord dominé sa réaction à ce moment-là, aujourd'hui, c'est un tout autre sentiment qui l'habite quand il repense à tout cela…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne voit pas venir le coup de coude que Vjeko lui assène dans les côtes, et il ne peut bloquer la clef de bras infligée par ce dernier.

« Alors, tu vas avouer ta défaite, Aleix !

\- C'est bon Vjeko, lâche-moi, tu as gagné ! » s'écrie le Capricorne avec un début de souffrance dans la voix.

Le Phoenix libère son coéquipier, et le toise d'un sourire radieux et triomphant.

Aleix lui jette un regard contrarié, et se dirige vers les gradins. Il s'assied sur la première marche pour reprendre son souffle et évaluer l'ampleur des « dommages » qu'il vient de subir. Son épaule droite le fait souffrir, et il tente de se soulager en la faisant bouger d'un mouvement de bras. Il ne relève pas la tête quand Vjeko s'installe à ses côtés.

« Ça va ? interroge ce dernier, sur un ton visiblement inquiet.

\- Il est un peu tard pour t'en préoccuper, tu ne crois pas ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu aurais pu me casser le bras !

\- Eh oh, ça va, excuse-moi ! Je suis désolé, mais tu n'avais qu'à admettre ta défaite plus tôt. Ce n'est pas faute de t'avoir prévenu qu'aujourd'hui, tu ne parviendrais pas à venir à bout de moi.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que je dois reconnaître que tu étais particulièrement en forme cet après-midi », finit par concéder le gardien du dixième temple, tout en gratifiant son vis-à-vis d'un sourire bienveillant.

« Alors les gars, vous avez terminé votre petit échauffement ?! interrompt Seiya qui vient de rejoindre les deux jeunes chevaliers. Lequel d'entre vous accepterait de m'aider à me défouler un peu ? J'ai _vraiment_ besoin de me dégourdir les jambes !

\- Je pense que le Phoenix sera ravi de satisfaire à ta requête, suggère le Capricorne en se levant. A plus tard Vjeko ! Je pars soigner mon épaule. »

...-...

Aleix retire ses vêtements d'entraînement et se dirige vers la salle de bain de son temple. Il s'adosse contre le rebord du lavabo, et commence à défaire les bandages de ses mains et de ses bras. Il les retire lentement, avec précision et attention, comme toujours. Il se retourne et les dépose sur le meuble juste à côté.

Son épaule ne le fait déjà presque plus souffrir, mais il ressent le besoin de prendre une douche pour se rafraîchir les idées.

Il ouvre la porte de la cabine, enjambe le rebord en carrelage blanc, et commence à faire couler l'eau. Il se place sous le jet, et relève la tête pour sentir la fraicheur se répandre sur son visage. Si seulement l'eau qui coule à cet instant sur son crâne pouvait emporter avec elle les pensées qui traversent son esprit…

Car il ne peut plus ôter de sa mémoire ces souvenirs qui le hantent, qui l'obsèdent, qui le dévorent. Le souvenir de _son_ regard. Le souvenir de _sa_ voix, grave et rassurante et qu'il trouve tellement belle. Le souvenir de _son_ sourire, toujours pudique et discret, comme s'il ne le réservait qu'à lui. Et surtout, le souvenir de _son_ baiser… Le baiser de _son meilleur ami_.

Et il ne peut plus nier le sentiment de désir qu'il sent désormais y être associé…

* * *

...

* * *

Camille se concentre pour intensifier son cosmos, et une aura dorée commence à se matérialiser autour d'elle. Jabu et Marine l'observent, impressionnés et attentifs, en se demandant jusqu'où la petite fille sera capable d'aller.

Les yeux fermés, elle tend une main devant elle, et écarte ses doigts pour en dégager la paume. Une petite lueur pourpre apparaît alors à l'intérieur, de laquelle éclot une rose magnifique.

Bien qu'Aphrodite ne soit plus là pour enseigner à son successeur, Marine a réussi à transmettre suffisamment de savoir et de connaissances à son élève pour que celle-ci parvienne à puiser dans son cosmos, et dans la profonde interaction qu'elle partage avec sa constellation protectrice, pour s'initier aux techniques de combat des Poissons.

Camille rouvre les yeux et sourit. La fleur disparaît et la jeune apprentie s'évanouit.

Marine se précipite aussitôt dans sa direction et la prend dans ses bras.

« Camille, tu m'entends Camille ? »

Pas de réponse. Pas de mouvement. Le Scorpion accourt à leurs côtés, et prend le pouls de la fillette.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Marine, elle va bien. Elle s'est évanouie, mais maintenant, on dirait qu'elle est simplement endormie. Je pense que sa tentative l'a épuisée.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, Jabu... Mais ramenons-la chez elle. Tu veux bien m'accompagner, s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien entendu. »

Marine prend délicatement son élève dans ses bras, et entreprend l'ascension du long escalier avec Jabu à ses côtés. Un silence angoissé s'empare des deux chevaliers, et aucun d'eux ne prononce le moindre mot jusqu'à l'arrivée devant le temple du Verseau.

Jie-Hu et Dimitri se lèvent en apercevant le petit groupe arrivé, et ce dernier interpelle Marine d'une voix inquiète :

« Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Camille a perdu connaissance au cours d'un exercice. Mais elle n'a rien de grave, le rassure le gardien de la huitième maison. Est-ce que ton maître est à l'intérieur ? »

Mais le jeune russe n'a pas le temps de répondre que Hyoga descend déjà les marches de son temple en courant. Il retire Camille des bras de son maître, pour la serrer contre lui et l'envelopper de son cosmos.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Je suis tellement désolée Hyoga, j'ai fait une terrible erreur de jugement ! s'écrie la jeune femme.

\- Calme-toi Marine, et explique-moi simplement ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Camille s'est évanouie en essayant de créer une rose.

\- Une rose ? s'étonne le Saint du Verseau. Comme Aphrodite ?

\- Exactement, et j'aurais dû l'en empêcher ! Elle n'était pas encore prête... Je suis sincèrement désolée Hyoga.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Marine. Je peux sentir qu'elle n'a rien de grave. Et la plénitude et la sérénité de son cosmos semblent même plutôt indiquer qu'elle va parfaitement bien, et qu'elle se sent satisfaite et heureuse. Elle a juste besoin de repos, ajoute le Saint de Glace, en caressant le front de sa petite fille.

\- Oui tu as raison, je peux le percevoir moi aussi désormais. Prenez-bien soin d'elle, et qu'elle reste auprès de Seïka demain. Je pense qu'une journée sans entraînement lui fera le plus grand bien. »

Marine s'approche de son élève toujours inconsciente, et dépose un baiser sur son front.

« A bientôt Camille. Je suis très fière de toi… »

...-...

Marine et Jabu redescendent ensemble le monumental escalier, sans parler. Le Scorpion finit néanmoins par rompre ce silence qu'il commence à trouver pesant.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Marine. Camille a juste voulu expérimenter quelque chose pour lequel elle n'était pas encore tout à fait prête…

\- Justement, Jabu, j'aurais dû l'en empêcher ! réplique la jeune femme, qui paraît profondément affectée.

\- Enfin, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait arriver… Arrête donc de te torturer comme ça !

\- Je ne me torture pas, je ne fais que constater l'échec de mon enseignement, et mon incapacité à protéger ceux qui me sont chers.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Personne ne fait plus attention aux autres que toi. Tu es l'être le plus dévoué et le plus protecteur que je connaisse, alors comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?

\- Je te jure que tu te trompes. Et encore une fois, Jabu, je te répète que tu ne me connais pas.

\- Non, c'est toi qui te trompes ! » s'énerve le Scorpion.

Ce dernier sent son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Il ne supporte pas de voir la femme qu'il aime se maltraiter ainsi. Car il en a la certitude désormais : il aime Marine, du plus profond de son cœur, et il ne peut plus accepter de la voir souffrir de la sorte.

Ils arrivent alors devant l'entrée de son temple, et Jabu saisit le bras de sa coéquipière pour l'empêcher de poursuivre sa route.

« Viens avec moi à l'intérieur, je t'en prie. Tu ne dois pas rester seule. »

La jeune femme s'arrête, mais ne répond pas. Elle finit par se retourner et lance :

« Entendu, mais je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot d'éloge en mon encontre sortir de ta bouche.

\- Je pense que je pourrai y arriver », répond le Scorpion avec un sourire qu'il veut apaisant.

...-...

Marine ne sait déjà plus ce qu'elle fait ici, ni pourquoi elle a accepté l'invitation de son camarade. Elle trépigne dans le salon et se lève pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interroge Jabu, en revenant de la cuisine avec deux tasses de thé.

\- Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. Je n'aurais pas dû venir.

\- Mais prends au moins le temps de boire le thé que je viens de préparer. Tu verras, cela te fera du bien, insiste le jeune homme sur un ton attentionné.

\- D'accord », accepte-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Un nouveau silence s'installe entre les deux chevaliers, identique à celui qui régnait tout à l'heure lors de leur ascension des marches du Sanctuaire.

Jabu le rompt à nouveau, en parlant d'une voix paisible et bienveillante.

« Marine, quand vas-tu te décider à m'expliquer ce qui te tourmente ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne le pouvais pas, répond simplement la jeune femme, sans la moindre agressivité et même avec douceur.

\- Je comprends… Mais sache que je serai là pour t'écouter le jour où tu souhaiteras te confier à moi », ajoute le Scorpion en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Marine.

Cette dernière se sent déstabilisée par le regard que pose sur elle son compagnon. Pourquoi la regarde-t-il ainsi ? Avec une telle bonté, une telle générosité ? Avec un tel… _amour_ ? Oui, elle le sent, elle le comprend. C'est évident, tellement évident : Jabu l'aime.

Mais _elle_, que ressent-elle ? Elle n'en sait rien. Elle ne sait _plus_ rien. Elle a perdu toutes ses certitudes. A cause de _lui_.

Il la regarde toujours, de plus en plus intensément, et elle ne peut pas détourner ses yeux des siens.

Il avance vers elle. Mais que fait-il ? Elle sent un immense sentiment de panique l'envahir.

Alors, elle ferme les yeux, et elle sent des lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

Son cœur s'emballe. Mais que ressent-elle ? Elle n'en sait toujours rien. Ou plutôt si, elle vient de comprendre. Du bonheur. C'est du bonheur qu'elle ressent. Et même de l'excitation, du désir, un désir infini...

Elle ouvre les yeux et recule la tête pour libérer ses lèvres. Elle regarde Jabu, sans bouger, hésitante, puis elle l'embrasse à son tour. Elle l'embrasse de toutes ses forces, guidée par son seul désir. Elle s'approche pour lui faire face et elle s'installe sur ses cuisses. Il lui sourit, elle prend son visage entre ses mains et elle poursuit son baiser.

A cet instant, la culpabilité, la détresse, la tristesse et le chagrin, immenses et indéfectibles, qui dirigeaient sa vie et son cœur depuis quatorze ans, semblent avoir disparu. Et c'est au chevalier du Scorpion qu'elle le doit.

* * *

A suivre…

Merci de m'avoir lue… j'espère que cela vous a plu…


	12. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Masami Kurumada, sauf pour ceux que j'ai créés.

**Note**: Bonjour ou bonsoir. Au risque de me répéter encore et toujours, merci à vous de vous intéresser à ce que j'écris, et de prendre le temps de lire mon histoire, dont voici la suite. A ce niveau de mon récit, je dois préciser que j'ai pris quelques libertés quant aux faits historiques que je décris, dans ce chapitre, comme pour ceux que je décrirai dans les suivants. Mes excuses à ceux d'entre vous que cela pourrait gêner…

Sur ce…

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez (au moins un peu…)

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

_9 septembre 2001_

_Vallée du Pandjchir, Nord-Est de l'Afghanistan_

Seiya ne parvient pas à entendre ce que son ami essaie de lui dire. Il peut le voir, là, à seulement quelques mètres de lui, suffisamment proche pour discerner sans peine les mouvements de ses lèvres. Et de par son attitude, il comprend qu'il s'agit vraisemblablement de quelque chose d'important.

Mais il n'entend rien, pas le moindre son.

Alors Shun se met à crier. Il a l'air en colère, enfin non... plutôt inquiet, extrêmement inquiet, paniqué même. Il semble vouloir lui montrer quelque chose avec l'index de sa main droite, qu'il pointe dans sa direction. Mais Seiya ne comprend toujours pas.

Soudainement, Shun se tait, il cesse de crier, et il le regarde, terrifié. Puis la terreur disparaît de ses yeux pour laisser place à l'indifférence, froide, vide, implacable. Noire.

Ces yeux… Seiya reconnaît ces yeux ! Il les reconnaîtrait même au milieu des ténèbres…

…-…

Hikari n'arrive pas à dormir. Il fait relativement frais, presque froid, dans la petite maison de pierres où ils ont trouvé refuge pour la nuit, et ils n'ont pas leurs amures pour les réchauffer.

Il s'assied sur la natte qui lui sert de couche, resserre ses jambes contre sa poitrine en les entourant de ses bras, et pose la tête sur ses genoux. Il regarde par la fenêtre dépourvue de vitre, et s'émerveille de la beauté de ce paysage de montagne, dont les faibles lueurs de la lune soulignent les contours acérés.

Il balaie ensuite la pièce du regard, ses yeux s'habituant peu à peu à la pénombre. Il distingue Shiryu qui dort paisiblement juste à côté de l'entrée. C'est surprenant comme l'ancien Dragon peut avoir l'air heureux dans son sommeil. Une attitude qui contraste tellement avec celle qui le caractérise quand il est éveillé.

Puis Hikari tourne la tête et regarde Seiya qui est allongé auprès de lui. Ils ont passé de nombreuses nuits côte à côte lors de ses six années d'entraînement, mais il n'a jamais réellement prêté attention au sommeil de son maître. Et il ne peut qu'être surpris par la tension qu'il perçoit sur le visage de celui-ci. Son corps est animé de sursauts erratiques et ses poings sont serrés, comme s'il luttait contre un ennemi invisible. Et il donne l'impression de souffrir, de souffrir terriblement.

Le jeune chevalier Pégase se demande alors à quoi le Sagittaire peut bien rêver pour qu'une telle douleur émane de lui.

* * *

_..._

* * *

_Sanctuaire, Grèce_

Shun ouvre les yeux et sourit. Il apprécie de sentir les rayons du soleil réchauffer la peau de son visage, et il s'amuse des ombres dessinées au plafond par le mouvement des rideaux. Il se concentre, et étend son cosmos sur le Sanctuaire pour vérifier que tout va bien, comme chaque matin à son réveil. Il soupire de satisfaction en constatant que cela semble être le cas, et il cligne lentement des yeux.

Sa nuit a encore été le théâtre de rêves confus et étranges, dans lesquels il a toutefois eu le bonheur de pouvoir côtoyer presque tous ses amis. Tous ses amis, sauf Seiya. Et il s'interroge sur les raisons de cette absence.

Il se rappelle alors que ce dernier ne se trouve pas au Sanctuaire aujourd'hui, tout comme Shiryu et Hyoga, et il n'aime pas cela. Car il ne se sent vraiment bien que lorsque ses amis sont auprès de lui. Heureusement que son frère est là, lui.

En particulier aujourd'hui…

Car aujourd'hui est un jour particulier…

Aujourd'hui, il va avoir vingt-huit ans.

* * *

_..._

* * *

_Vallée du Pandjchir_

Seiya se réveille en sursaut, et il sait qu'il a mal dormi. Encore un cauchemar, incompréhensible, oppressant et douloureux, mais dont il ne garde heureusement que de vagues souvenirs.

Il se redresse pour s'asseoir en tailleur, et passe une main derrière sa nuque pour se détendre les cervicales. Son attention se porte alors sur Hikari, qui est encore endormi juste à côté de lui.

Il reconnaît que son apprenti a bien changé au cours de ces deux dernières années, surtout depuis qu'il a obtenu son armure. Mais quand il le voit ainsi assoupi, calme et détendu, un sourire bienheureux pouvant presque se deviner sur son visage, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser au petit garçon qu'il a entraîné. Ce petit garçon dont il avait perçu l'immense énergie et le puissant cosmos dès le premier jour où il l'avait rencontré, à l'Orphelinat des étoiles. Un cosmos qui lui avait immédiatement paru familier. Un cosmos qu'il avait connu jadis, et un cosmos qu'il connaissait encore, il en était certain.

Miho avait expliqué avoir recueilli le petit garçon depuis le jour de sa naissance, et elle l'avait élevé comme s'il s'agissait de son propre enfant. Elle n'avait jamais voulu révéler d'où il venait, mais Seiya était persuadé qu'elle savait. Et d'ailleurs, lui aussi savait, il avait compris depuis longtemps, depuis le premier jour. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Il avait simplement proposé à Marine de l'accompagner à l'Orphelinat aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaitait, car il sentait que cela la rendait heureuse, que cela la soulageait, la rassurait.

Oui, Seiya savait. Mais non, il n'avait rien dit, jamais, ni à Marine, ni à Hikari. Par respect pour cette femme chevalier qu'il admirait tant, par respect pour son Maître à qui il devait tellement de choses, et par respect pour son choix à elle, qui, et de cela aussi il en était certain, avait dû lui briser le cœur et la changer pour toujours.

…-…

Shiryu entre en trombe dans la petite maison, en poussant la porte avec fracas.

« Debout là-dedans ! Le soleil est levé depuis près d'une heure, il faut partir !

\- Bonjour Shiryu, moi aussi j'espère que tu as bien dormi, réplique le Sagittaire sur un ton assez ironique.

\- Ah oui, excuse-moi Seiya : bonjour, j'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit.

\- Merci Shiryu. Oui j'ai passé une bonne nuit, je te remercie. »

Seiya secoue doucement son ancien disciple, et celui-ci ouvre lentement les yeux en baillant bruyamment.

« Bonjour les gars ! Quelle heure est-il ?

\- L'heure de te lever, et de venir t'entraîner avec nous, déclare le chevalier de la Balance d'une voix autoritaire.

\- Oh là, doucement ! On n'a pas le droit à un petit café d'abord ? ».

Hikari n'insiste pas en constatant le regard chargé de reproches que lui lance son aîné. Il se lève, s'étire un long moment et poursuit :

« OK, alors c'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ?

\- Observations, comme d'habitude, précise le Sagittaire en tapant sur l'épaule de son jeune coéquipier.

\- Encore ! Mais quel ennui !

\- Garde tes réflexions pour toi, s'il te plaît, proteste Shiryu qui semble visiblement d'assez mauvaise humeur ce matin. Et sache que je viens d'apercevoir un groupe de soldats de l'autre côté de la montagne, sur lequel nous devrions garder un œil.

\- Ah, continue, tu m'intéresses, poursuit le chevalier Pégase.

\- Oui, explique-toi Shiryu. De quoi s'agit-il à ton avis ? interroge Seiya pressé d'en apprendre davantage.

\- Je ne suis pas entièrement sûr, mais je crois que ce sont des combattants d'Al-Qaïda.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ? Car c'est plutôt inattendu de leur part de s'aventurer dans cette vallée.

\- Eh bien, ils ne parlent ni persan ni pachtoune, ils n'ont pas l'air afghans, et ils ne semblent pas connaître la montagne.

\- Dans ce cas, tu as raison : il faut aller à leur rencontre pour les observer, et essayer de comprendre ce qu'ils font par ici.

\- Enfin un peu d'action ! s'exclame Hikari, ravi à l'idée de pouvoir s'échapper de la cachette à partir de laquelle ils espionnent les Moudjahidines depuis deux jours.

\- Non, je suis navré Hikari, mais pour toi, les ordres demeurent inchangés, le coupe Shiryu. Tu restes à la surveillance du groupe de Massoud.

\- Mais pourquoi ? proteste le jeune homme. Cela n'a aucun intérêt, il ne se passe jamais rien !

\- Ne discute pas mes instructions, s'il te plaît, répond le Saint de la Balance d'une voix calme mais ferme. Et tu auras peut-être un peu d'animation aujourd'hui, car j'ai cru comprendre que des journalistes belges avaient réussi à obtenir une entrevue avec le Commandant.

\- Tu parles d'une animation !... En plus, cela veut dire qu'ils vont probablement parler en français, et que je ne vais rien comprendre à leur charabia.

\- Ah, parce que tu veux me faire croire que tu comprends ce qu'ils racontent d'habitude, peut-être ? le taquine Seiya, en lui donnant un petit coup derrière la tête.

\- Non, c'est vrai... reconnaît le jeune homme. Bon, mais au moins, cela me permettra de voir de nouvelles têtes. Tu sais à quelle heure ils doivent arriver, Shiryu ?

\- Non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Et d'ailleurs, il me semble que le rendez-vous n'avait pas encore été définitivement confirmé hier. Car le commandant Massoud a échappé à de si nombreuses tentatives d'assassinat par le passé, qu'il est devenu extrêmement méfiant en ce qui concerne les interviews qu'il accorde. Mais tu verras bien.

\- Entendu, et je te remercie pour ces précisions, finit par conclure le jeune chevalier.

\- De rien, c'est normal que je te tienne informé de tout ce que je sais. Mais avant de nous séparer, je vous propose une séance d'entraînement, en profitant du paysage magnifique qui s'offre à nous ce matin. »

Les trois chevaliers sortent de leur refuge et commencent à gravir le chemin escarpé devant eux.

Tandis qu'il marche aux côtés de ses deux compagnons, Hikari contemple les montagnes autour de lui, dont la couleur ocre, presque orangée, est accentuée par les premières lueurs du jour. Il s'imprègne du silence et de la paix qui s'en dégagent pour alléger son cœur et nourrir son cosmos. C'est alors qu'une impression fugace, vague mais agréable, traverse son esprit : il a finalement le sentiment qu'il va passer une bonne journée.

* * *

_..._

* * *

_Quelque part dans le ciel au-dessus d'Athènes_

Vjeko admire le paysage Athénien, majestueux et superbe ainsi illuminé par les premiers rayons du soleil. Puis celui-ci disparaît peu à peu, comme s'il était englouti par une mer d'or. Le Phoenix ne se sent toujours pas tout à fait à son aise, bien que l'angoisse du décollage semble l'avoir maintenant quitté. Il n'a que rarement pris l'avion dans sa jeune vie, et jamais pour parcourir une distance aussi grande. Il sait qu'il ne sera pas à New York avant une douzaine d'heures, et il compte utiliser le temps qui lui est offert pour réfléchir et faire le point, sur ce qu'il ressent et sur ses choix.

Ce voyage aux Etats-Unis est une aubaine pour lui, et il a immédiatement accepté la proposition de Shun quand celui-ci a évoqué la possibilité d'aller rencontrer le père de son ami Dragan au siège des Nations Unies. Ce dernier y occupe un poste au sein du bureau de liaison du Programme des Nations unies pour l'environnement, depuis plusieurs années déjà. Et le Grand Pope lui a donc confié la mission d'entrer en contact avec lui et ses collaborateurs, afin d'évaluer les possibilités d'actions à court et moyen termes dans la lutte contre le changement climatique. Ce n'est pas que ce sujet l'intéresse réellement au plus haut point, mais l'idée de pouvoir s'échapper seul loin du Sanctuaire l'a tout de suite emballé.

Aleix a bien essayé d'insister auprès de Shun pour l'accompagner, mais Vjeko a réussi à le convaincre que cela n'était pas nécessaire, et que la Capricorne serait plus utile à rester au Sanctuaire, surtout en l'absence de Seiya, Hyoga et Shiryu. Et heureusement pour lui, son Pope a accédé à sa requête.

Il a conscience d'avoir probablement fait de la peine à son ami en insistant de la sorte pour partir seul en mission, mais c'était un mal nécessaire. Car il a besoin de s'éloigner de lui, pour son bien à lui, et pour leur bien à tous les deux.

Oui, il sait qu'il ne peut pas continuer comme si de rien n'était, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de baiser. Il doit prendre une décision, faire un choix, celui de tirer un trait sur ses sentiments et sur le désir qu'il ressent. Et même s'il ne s'est jamais senti aussi heureux que depuis le jour où il a compris qu'il était amoureux, il sait aussi qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix que d'abandonner l'idée même de cet amour.

Il n'a pas dit au revoir à Aleix avant de partir. Il n'en a pas eu le courage. Et il espère que lorsqu'il le reverra, il aura réussi à faire le vide dans sa tête et dans son cœur, et que tout pourra redevenir comme avant.

* * *

_..._

* * *

_Sibérie orientale_

Hyoga attend son jeune apprenti devant la porte de l'isba. Celui-ci finit par en sortir, et tous deux commencent alors à marcher à travers la plaine fouettée par le vent. En ce début de mois de septembre, l'hiver n'a pas encore entièrement repris ses droits sur ce territoire glacé, mais la neige et le froid ont déjà fait leur apparition.

Dimitri ne parle pas. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, jamais, et certainement pas sans que son maître l'y ait invité. Hyoga s'efforce de ne pas être trop sévère avec lui, mais il ne peut totalement déroger aux règles inhérentes à la formation des chevaliers de Glace. Et l'austérité, la rigueur, la distance et la froideur en font malheureusement partie.

Il ralentit le pas et se tourne pour vérifier que son élève le suit toujours. Celui-ci lui sourit, et ce sourire déclenche un pincement dans le cœur du Verseau. Car il lui rappelle son propre sourire à lui, celui qu'il avait toujours pour son Maître.

Combien de fois a-t-il suivi Camus le long de ces mêmes sentiers enneigés, en se posant les mêmes questions que celles qui traversent peut-être l'esprit de Dimitri à cet instant ? Croit-il que je serai capable de revêtir un jour l'armure pour laquelle je m'entraîne avec force et acharnement ? Pense-t-il que je pourrai devenir un chevalier dévoué à la protection d'Athéna et de l'Humanité ? A-t-il confiance en moi ?

Pourtant, Hyoga sait que son élève est différent de lui. Il ne semble pas être le prisonnier de souvenirs et de sentiments qu'il ne parvient pas à oublier. Il paraît beaucoup plus libre, indépendant, affranchi de toutes attaches, et il sait déjà faire preuve de davantage de contrôle et de retenue. Il ne se laisse pas dominer par ses angoisses et par ses craintes, il apprend de tout, et il n'a peur de rien.

Oui, son élève ne lui ressemble pas. Mais c'est à _lui_ qu'il ressemble. A Camus. De plus en plus chaque jour.

* * *

_..._

* * *

_Sanctuaire _

Shun marche d'un pas vif et décidé dans le long couloir le menant de ses appartements vers son bureau. Il a la tête baissée, plongé dans ses pensées. Celles-ci sont dirigées vers ses amis qui ne sont pas ici aujourd'hui. D'abord vers Seiya, Shiryu et Hikari, dont il espère que la mission dans la vallée du Pandjchir se déroule sans problème. Ensuite vers Hyoga et Dimitri, qui sont partis il y a quelques jours pour une longue session d'entraînement en Sibérie. Et enfin vers Vjeko, qui a décollé plus tôt dans la matinée pour son voyage à New York.

Et tandis qu'il marche, il s'égare dans le flot de ses pensées. Il s'y perd peu à peu, car il ne peut nier l'étrange sentiment qui l'habite depuis plusieurs semaines, et qui est toujours plus présent à chacun de ses réveils. Cette impression singulière, froide et désagréable, que quelque chose d'anormal va se produire. Il essaie de se convaincre qu'il n'a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, mais son malaise grandit chaque nuit, comme s'il se nourrissait de ses rêves et de ses angoisses.

Il avance toujours dans le long couloir, et lorsqu'il s'apprête à tourner au bout de ce dernier pour accéder au corridor menant à son bureau, il percute quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

« Oh, pardon June ! Je ne t'avais pas vue.

\- Oui effectivement, constate la jeune femme en ramassant ses dossiers qui se sont éparpillés sur le sol. Mais tu sais, je suis heureuse que tu n'aies pas perdu ton esprit rêveur malgré toutes ces années.

\- Oh, personnellement, je ne crois pas que cela soit une si bonne chose, et j'espère bien m'en débarrasser un jour… », confesse le chevalier de la Vierge, qui s'est accroupi à son tour pour aider sa camarade à rassembler ses papiers.

Ce dernier relève la tête dans la direction du Caméléon et ajoute :

« Mais au fait, bonjour June ! J'espère que tu vas bien ce matin.

\- Oui, pardon, bonjour Shun ! Je vais bien merci, j'espère que toi aussi. Et … Joyeux anniversaire !

\- Merci ! C'est gentil d'y avoir pensé.

\- De rien, c'est tout naturel. Cela fait vingt ans que je te souhaite ton anniversaire chaque année, alors comment pourrai-je oublier ? »

La jeune femme sent le regard de son ami se poser sur elle, et tandis qu'il répond à son propos par un sourire magnifique, elle est envahie par un immense chagrin. Une peine si profonde qu'elle ne peut retenir ses larmes. Elle se relève brusquement, et part en courant.

Shun ne comprend pas ce qui vient de se produire. Il est certain d'avoir vu des larmes apparaître dans les yeux de June, et il ne s'explique pas ce qui les a provoquées. Il se redresse et part à la poursuite de son amie.

Il la retrouve assise contre le mur à côté de la porte de son bureau, la tête camouflée entre ses genoux, qu'elle tient pliés contre sa poitrine. Il s'accroupit face à elle, lui attrape les poignets, et lui murmure d'une voix douce et qu'il veut chargée d'affection :

« Que t'arrive-t-il, June ? »

Celle-ci relève la tête, et plonge ses yeux dans les orbes verts qui la dévisagent. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle se contente de le regarder, de profiter de ces précieuses secondes qu'il lui accorde, pour s'imprégner de la beauté de ce visage qu'elle chérit tant, et de la douceur et de la bonté de ce regard qu'elle connaît par cœur. Elle finit par bouger les lèvres, mais elle a conscience qu'elle ne les contrôle plus. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle laisse échapper une phrase qu'elle ne comptait jamais prononcer :

« Je t'aime, Shun ».

* * *

Marine observe Camille qui s'entraîne avec Jabu. Coups de pied, coups de poing, coups de coude, esquives, sauts, et nouvelle série de coups de pied, coups de poing… Le Scorpion exerce leur petite apprentie avec patience et application, comme elle l'a toujours vu se comporter avec chaque élève qu'on lui a confié. Elle ressent une grande admiration pour le travail de son coéquipier, dont elle envie la constance et les qualités pédagogiques. Mais elle sait que ce n'est pas tout…

Non, ce n'est pas tout ce qu'elle ressent pour lui. Elle l'a compris désormais, même si elle a du mal à l'accepter…

Car Jabu la rend heureuse. Oui, c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit : de bonheur. Et ce sentiment, qu'elle avait totalement oublié depuis ces quatorze dernières années, lui est tellement agréable…

Elle repense à l'autre nuit, quand ils ont fait l'amour pour la première fois, et elle en ressent un immense bien-être. Elle ne culpabilise pas, et cela l'étonne. Cela viendra peut-être plus tard. Certainement. Elle ne voit pas comment il pourrait en être autrement. Mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas le cas. Et elle profite de chaque instant.

Elle se souvient du contact de ses mains sur sa peau, des frissons qui l'ont envahie quand ses doigts ont caressé son dos, ses épaules, ses seins. Elle se rappelle le désir qui l'a habitée quand elle a senti ses lèvres parcourir son corps, pour venir ensuite effleurer les siennes, et permettre à sa langue de venir à la rencontre de la sienne, doucement, dans une caresse sensuelle et si longtemps attendue. Elle ne peut pas oublier la chaleur qui s'est répandue dans tout son être quand elle a senti son corps se rapprocher du sien, pour lui rappeler qu'elle était toujours vivante, ou plutôt, prête à revivre, dans ses bras à lui.

Et par-dessus tout, elle ne peut pas oublier le plaisir que Jabu lui a donné cette nuit-là. Un plaisir dont elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais connu.

Et pourtant, elle sait l'avoir connu, il y a longtemps. Avec l'amour de sa vie, qu'elle a perdu, et dont il ne reste rien. Enfin, si, cet amour a survécu, et elle peut le voir presque chaque jour, dans les yeux de son fils.

* * *

Acrisios se concentre, et s'imprègne de l'énergie de chaque élément autour de lui : de la branche de saule agitée par le vent, de la fleur qui a réussi à se frayer un chemin parmi les pierres abimées des gradins de l'arène, des oiseaux qui traversent le ciel au-dessus de lui, des papillons qui dansent autour des buissons. Il laisse cette énergie pénétrer en lui, pour nourrir son cosmos et le faire exploser.

Oui, Acrisios ressent chaque parcelle de vie, ici, mais aussi ailleurs, plus loin. Et plus son cosmos grandit, plus sa perception s'étend, jusqu'à avoir l'impression de pouvoir capter l'énergie des planètes et des étoiles. Il se sent si proche des étoiles… Rien de plus normal pour le futur chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux… Et il sait qu'il pourra bientôt s'initier à _l'Explosion Galactique_, il n'a aucun doute là-dessus.

Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'il cherche à se rapprocher des étoiles, et à capter leur chaleur et leur énergie. En tout cas, ce n'est pas la seule. Non, si Acrisios aime tellement les étoiles, c'est parce que c'est au cœur de celles-ci qu'il nourrit l'espoir insensé de pouvoir un jour _le_ retrouver. _Son frère_.

…-…

Ikki observe son disciple, et comprend qu'il aura bientôt terminé sa formation. Il n'a presque plus rien à lui apprendre, il en a la conviction, et il voit sa force et son cosmos croître de jour en jour.

Il sait qu'Acrisios se rapproche de sa constellation protectrice, et que sa future armure l'attend et l'appelle. Il la sent impatiente de recouvrir son nouveau porteur, et de se sentir à nouveau utile, au service de sa Déesse.

Mais le chevalier du Lion sait aussi que cela ne sera pas facile, ni pour elle, ni pour son élève, tant il semble évident que cette armure est encore imprégnée des cosmos de Saga et de Kanon.

Il a conscience qu'Acrisios devra redoubler d'effort pour l'apprivoiser et la faire sienne, tout en se nourrissant de l'énergie et de la volonté laissées par ses prédécesseurs.

Et, il espère aussi, du plus profond de son cœur, que son apprenti sera capable de surmonter cette épreuve, sans devoir abandonner une partie de son âme.

…-…

Aleix se remet en garde après la dernière attaque de Shaina. Il semblerait que la jeune femme soit bien décidée à mettre à profit les quelques conseils que le Capricorne lui a prodigués lors de leur dernière conversation, pour éviter la lame d'Excalibur. Il n'a en effet pas encore réussi à la toucher une seule fois, et il se demande sincèrement s'il en sera capable avant la fin de leur combat.

Mais à vrai dire, il doit reconnaître qu'il n'a pas du tout la tête à l'entraînement aujourd'hui. Il n'est pas concentré, et il a conscience qu'il n'arrivera probablement à rien dans cet état.

Car il ne peut détourner son esprit de ce qui le préoccupe. Il ne parvient pas à penser à autre chose.

Il aurait tellement aimé avoir le courage de _lui_ parler avant qu'il ne parte. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir lui avouer ce qu'il ressent, lui exprimer ce qu'il ne peut plus nier depuis des jours et des jours. Depuis ce baiser, qu'il n'arrive pas à effacer de sa mémoire. De toute façon, il n'en a pas envie. Il ne veut pas supprimer de ses souvenirs cet instant inattendu, qu'il ne peut désormais considérer autrement que merveilleux.

Mais en même temps, Aleix se sent perdu. Il ne sait plus où il en est. Ne devrait-il pas ne ressentir que de l'amitié pour son frère d'armes, pour son meilleur ami ? Bien sûr que si. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de ressentir autre chose. D'ailleurs l'amitié est toujours là, et il nourrit l'espoir que Vjeko restera son meilleur ami, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'ils décident, tous les deux.

Alors, pourquoi n'a-t-il pu réprimer ce sentiment d'immense tristesse, de désarroi, de panique, presque, quand il lui a dit qu'il partait, et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il vienne avec lui ? Pourquoi la décision de son ami lui a-t-elle semblé si difficile à accepter ? Il n'en sait rien, rien du tout. Si ce n'est qu'il a l'impression d'avoir, peut-être, laissé passer sa chance. Oui, c'est probablement cela qui le préoccupe finalement. L'idée de ne plus avoir la possibilité de lui dire ce qu'il ressent.

Mais pourquoi en serait-il ainsi ? Il sait qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que Vjeko ne revienne pas de New York.

Alors, pourquoi ne peut-il s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour son compagnon ?

Aleix n'en sait rien, absolument rien. Il le sent, c'est tout.

* * *

Saori écoute Seïka lui parler du dernier livre qu'elle a lu*. Quelle histoire sordide, ne peut-elle s'empêcher de penser ! Comment l'indifférence peut-elle diriger à ce point la vie d'un homme, et le conduire à accepter l'idée de la mort sans réagir ?

Elle ne peut alors s'abstenir de penser à Seiya. Car elle sait qu'il ne va pas bien. Elle le sent s'enfoncer chaque jour davantage dans un mal-être qu'elle ne comprend pas, même si elle en connaît parfaitement l'origine. La blessure d'Hadès. C'est de cela qu'il s'agit, depuis toujours.

Elle sait qu'il n'a jamais pu accepter la réalité de cette blessure, qui pour lui, représente la preuve de son échec, de son incapacité à la protéger. Pourtant, elle a tenté de lui expliquer, des centaines de fois, qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir, que grâce à son sacrifice il l'avait sauvée, elle, ainsi que l'Humanité tout entière, encore une fois. Mais il n'a jamais voulu entendre, et elle a la terrible certitude qu'il ne le voudra jamais.

« Saori, tu m'écoutes ? s'enquiert Seïka, qui a remarqué que son amie semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Oui, répond la jeune femme, sans conviction.

\- Non, pardon, mais je ne crois pas. Tu as l'air préoccupée, je le vois bien.

\- Excuse-moi, Seïka. Je suis préoccupée, en effet, et je ne devrais pas me laisser aller de la sorte devant toi. »

Saori se lève et se dirige vers la porte du temple du Verseau.

« Mais enfin Saori, ne pars pas, je t'en prie, et reviens m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas. »

Cette dernière s'arrête, et se retourne pour faire à nouveau face à son amie.

« Seïka, je crois que ton frère va mal, lance-t-elle d'une voix distante, mais chargée de tristesse.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Parce que je le connais bien, parfaitement bien même, et je sais qu'il est malheureux, depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. »

Seïka ne répond pas. Elle observe Saori avec inquiétude, et finit par concéder :

« Je pense malheureusement que tu as raison. Mais sais-tu ce qui l'affecte à ce point ?

\- Oui, et je dois reconnaître mon incapacité à le soulager. Je suis désolée Seïka, tellement désolée. Mais je crois que j'ai échoué dans la promesse que je t'avais faite. Je suis incapable de protéger ton frère. Je n'ai pas réussi à le protéger il y a quatorze ans, et j'en paie encore le prix aujourd'hui. Et je crains ne devoir en payer le prix _pour toujours_. »

* * *

...

* * *

_Vallée du Pandjchir_

Seiya trépigne d'impatience, comme souvent, comme toujours. Il n'en peut plus de rester ici sans bouger, et de se contenter d'observer le groupe de combattants qui se trouve seulement à une centaine de mètres en-dessous d'eux.

« Shiryu, je t'en prie, il faut intervenir !

\- Ah oui ? Et que comptes-tu faire ? Les attaquer ?! A quoi cela nous servirait-il, et quel genre d'informations cela nous permettrait-il de recueillir, dis-moi ? Vas-y, explique-moi le fond de ta pensée, s'il te plaît, je serais curieux de la connaître ! rétorque le chevalier de la Balance sur un ton excédé.

\- Je m'en fous complétement de recueillir des informations, figure-toi ! Ce que je veux, c'est les mettre hors d'état de nuire, c'est tout !

\- Je constate donc que, comme d'habitude, tu ne réfléchis pas, Seiya ! Tu ne changeras donc jamais ?! La confrontation n'est pas la seule solution, contrairement à ce que tu as toujours cru, et semble toujours croire.

\- Tu te trompes Shiryu, et tu le sais ! Mais cela n'a aucune importance. J'ai toujours fait comme je l'entendais, et il en sera de même aujourd'hui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? Que tu vas les attaquer tout seul ?

\- Oui, exactement !

\- Mais enfin Seiya, n'oublie pas qu'il ne s'agit ni de Spectres, ni de combattants à la solde d'un Dieu maléfique. Ce ne sont que des humains, ils ne pourront pas se défendre équitablement contre toi.

\- Et alors ? Tu crois peut-être qu'ils comptent laisser le choix aux pauvres gens dont ils s'apprêtent à briser les vies ? Car je te rappelle que nous parlons de terroristes, dont tu m'as toi-même décrit les terribles desseins. »

Shiryu ne parle plus. Il ne sait plus quoi dire. Car il comprend les arguments de son ami, même s'il ne les partage pas entièrement. Il cherche les mots qui pourraient parvenir à le convaincre, et une fois qu'il croit les avoir trouvés, il poursuit :

« J'entends bien ce que tu dis, Seiya, évidemment. Mais ce que je voudrais que tu comprennes, c'est que la force et la violence ne sont pas toujours les seules solutions. Nous devrions essayer de leur parler, de les convaincre que la voie qu'ils ont choisie n'est pas la bonne, qu'il existe d'autres alternatives. Les humains doivent avoir le choix. Toujours.

\- Non, je ne crois pas, Shiryu. Nous n'avons justement pas _toujours_ le choix. »

* * *

Hikari est attentif. Il observe, il scrute, il surveille. Mais, par Athéna, qu'est-ce qu'il s'ennuie ! Presque quatre heures qu'il est là, fidèle au poste d'observateur que Shiryu lui a confié, et il ne se passe rien.

Il a compris que le Commandant Massoud s'apprêtait vraisemblablement à recevoir des invités, mais ceux-ci ne sont toujours pas arrivés. Il s'agit probablement des journalistes dont le chevalier de la Balance lui a parlé ce matin.

Heureusement, il a trouvé une distraction grâce à la présence inattendue d'un petit garçon, qui joue dans la cour devant la maison de pierres dans laquelle le Commandant des moudjahidines a trouvé refuge. Celui-ci s'amuse à pousser un caillou à l'aide d'un bâton, et essaie de viser trois boites de conserve qu'il a placées contre un muret. Le bruit de la pierre qui roule sur le sol rocailleux résonne contre les parois de la montagne toute proche, et Hikari se sent comme hypnotisé par cette étrange mélodie.

Il se demande quel âge peut bien avoir ce petit garçon. Six ans, peut-être sept ? L'âge qu'il avait quand Seiya était venu le chercher à l'orphelinat pour rejoindre le Sanctuaire.

Hikari s'interroge alors sur ce qu'il serait advenu de lui si son maître n'était jamais venu. Il aurait probablement continué ses études, et aujourd'hui, il devrait entrer en troisième ou quelque chose comme cela. Et surtout, il serait resté auprès de Miho.

La jeune femme lui manque parfois, souvent à vrai dire. Il la considère un peu comme sa mère, même s'il a dû se séparer d'elle il y a bien longtemps déjà.

Sa mère… Qui est-elle ? Où est-elle ? Hikari y pense souvent, et il aimerait tellement savoir. Pas pour lui faire des reproches, ni de grandes déclarations d'amour, mais juste pour savoir. Savoir s'il lui ressemble, et s'ils partagent la même énergie et la même force. Savoir si, comme lui, elle a toujours ressenti un vide immense au fond de son cœur. Savoir pourquoi elle l'a abandonné. Et surtout, savoir si elle le regrette. Il aimerait tellement que cela soit le cas. Non pas qu'il serait heureux de la voir souffrir, mais juste parce qu'il voudrait sentir que, malgré son abandon, elle l'a toujours aimé.

Un bruit sec et un cri de joie le sortent de sa rêverie. Le petit garçon vient de réussir à dégommer les trois boites de conserve d'un seul coup. Celui-ci regarde autour de lui pour chercher à partager sa satisfaction, mais il ne trouve personne.

Hikari sourit.

Des bruits de pas se font alors entendre, puis des voix graves et fortes. Un groupe de trois hommes est en train d'approcher. Deux étrangers, dont l'un porte une grosse caméra de télévision, et un moudjahidine qui les guide jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison. Ce dernier lance un appel vers l'intérieur, et le Commandant Massoud les rejoint dans la cour. Il commence une conversation en français avec les deux étrangers. Shiryu avait raison : il s'agit bien de journalistes belges.

Ils discutent quelques minutes, et semblent prendre la décision de rester dans la cour pour réaliser l'interview. Tant mieux, pense Hikari : cela facilitera sa mission de surveillance. Celui-ci s'installe plus confortablement, car il sent qu'ils vont en avoir pour longtemps. Le petit garçon, lui, est toujours là. Personne ne semble avoir fait attention à lui. Hikari va pouvoir continuer à se distraire un peu grâce à lui.

C'est alors que le jeune Pégase perçoit une anomalie. Une profonde colère se dégage des deux étrangers qui viennent d'arriver. Une haine immense, qu'il sent destructrice et avide de mort. Les deux hommes se mettent à crier, et Hikari comprend. Il se jette sur le petit garçon pour le protéger.

Pour le protéger de la terrible explosion qui vient de tout souffler autour de lui.

* * *

...

* * *

Shun n'a pas bougé. Il regarde June dans les yeux. Il répète dans sa tête les mots que cette dernière vient de prononcer. Ces mots qui le rendent profondément heureux. Il sourit, et commence à ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, quand une insupportable douleur lui vrille le crâne.

Il pose un genou à terre, ferme les yeux, et prend sa tête entre ses mains.

« Mais que t'arrive-t-il, Shun ? » s'écrie le Caméléon, prise de panique à la vue de l'immense souffrance qui semble s'être emparée de son ami.

Shun ne répond pas. Et son silence est insoutenable.

Il finit par relever la tête, et il ouvre les yeux. Et ses yeux sont remplis de larmes.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose, June. Quelque chose de terrible ! Et nous risquons de perdre Hikari. »

…-…

Seïka ne sait pas quoi répondre à son amie. Elle ressent sa détresse et elle la partage. Car elle non plus n'a pas la moindre idée de comment venir en aide à son frère adoré.

Elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour briser ce silence qui commence à la peser, quand soudain, Saori s'écroule sur le sol. Seïka se précipite à ses côtés, et s'agenouille devant elle :

« Saori, tu ne te sens pas bien ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Hikari… Il souffre, et je sens son cosmos s'éteindre. Et Seiya… Je sais qu'il va souffrir. Nous allons _tous_ souffrir ! »

…-…

Acrisios sourit. Il se sent bien. Il nourrit son cosmos de l'énergie qu'il capte autour de lui, et il sait que cela l'apaise et le rend plus fort. Il tend les mains vers l'avant, et utilise sa force et son cosmos pour créer une bulle lumineuse multicolore, dans laquelle se matérialise une galaxie miniature, magnifique, resplendissante.

Ikki, Aleix et Shaina sont stupéfaits. Ils cessent de bouger, se figent, pour admirer ce spectacle inattendu. Comment l'adolescent parvient-il à créer une telle chose ?

Soudain, la bulle disparaît, et un voile sombre passe devant les yeux d'Acrisios. Celui-ci ne peut retenir un cri : « Hikari ! »

…-…

Shiryu ressent le mal-être de son ami. Il lui apparaît si clairement désormais qu'il ne comprend pas comment il n'a pas pu le percevoir plus tôt. Seiya souffre, c'est certain. Et cette douleur semble vouloir prendre possession de lui. Celui-ci le regarde avec circonspection, et il attend vraisemblablement une réponse de sa part.

« Seiya, écoute, je… »

Une explosion de cosmos, toute proche, interrompt soudain leur discussion.

« Par Athéna, Hikari ! Non ! » s'écrie le Sagittaire, avant de disparaître.

…-…

Marine ne peut réfréner un sourire quand Jabu se tourne vers elle, une fois sa série d'exercices avec Camille terminée. Le Scorpion lui sourit à son tour, et elle en ressent une immense joie.

Celui-ci marche dans sa direction et s'apprête à prendre la parole, quand la jeune femme tombe à genoux devant lui. Elle relève la tête dans sa direction, et il constate qu'elle s'est mise à pleurer.

Elle le regarde sans le voir, et lâche dans un murmure à peine perceptible : « Mon fils ! »

* * *

A suivre…

Merci de m'avoir lue… j'espère que cela vous a plu…

* * *

* L'étranger d'Albert Camus (voir chapitre 9).


	13. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Masami Kurumada, sauf pour ceux que j'ai créés.

**Rappel du rating:** M (quelques descriptions peut-être un peu « difficiles »).

**Note**: Salut ! Voilà, nous sommes entrés dans le « vif du sujet » avec le précédent chapitre…

D'ailleurs, peut-être que certains d'entre vous se seront dit : « enfin, elle en aura mis du temps ! ».

Effectivement, je dois reconnaître que j'ai été un peu lente à lancer l'action de mon histoire... Mais, je crois que j'avais besoin de ça pour bien placer le contexte, introduire l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvent nos cinq Bronzes (ou plutôt Ors) préférés, et présenter mes OC.

J'espère que vous aurez réussi à tenir jusque-là… Car je ne me rends pas bien compte de comment vous accueillez la suite de ma fic... D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous aimez, et ce que vous n'aimez pas... ou pour m'indiquer si certaines choses ne vous semblent pas claires, ou un peu étranges... Cela m'aidera à améliorer mon histoire. ^-^

Bon, assez de blabla… Voici un nouveau chapitre…

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez (au moins un peu…)

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

_10 septembre 2001, dans la nuit_

_Kaboul, Afghanistan_

Marine tient la main de son fils, qu'elle caresse du bout des doigts. Elle l'enveloppe de son cosmos et tente de lui transmettre toute l'énergie qu'elle contient en elle, pour l'aider à combattre ses blessures et diminuer ses souffrances. Car elle sent qu'Hikari souffre, terriblement.

L'explosion l'a atteint de plein fouet, et tout son corps en porte les stigmates. Son visage a été sévèrement touché, et un large bandage s'étend depuis son front jusqu'à son menton, en recouvrant son œil droit. Ses bras et ses avant-bras présentent de nombreuses traces de brûlures, et il respire péniblement.

Il règne un silence de mort dans la petite chambre d'hôpital, vétuste et sommairement équipée, que seuls les bips de l'électrocardiogramme et le bruit de l'assistance respiratoire perturbent, dans une litanie hypnotique et insoutenable.

Seiya est assis dans un coin de la pièce, la tête baissée, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux. Il n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis que Marine est là. Il l'a juste accueillie à son arrivée à l'hôpital, sans exprimer la moindre surprise de la voir ici. Cette dernière a tout de suite perçu l'immense chagrin et la détresse indescriptible se dégageant de son cosmos, et elle a compris qu'il s'en voulait infiniment. Il semble évident qu'il se considère responsable de ce qui est arrivé au jeune Pégase, et la colère qu'il ressent grandit de minute en minute.

Un grincement de porte sort les deux chevaliers de leur stupeur. Une infirmière pénètre dans la chambre, pour remettre du liquide dans la perfusion. Elle ne parle pas, et Marine ne l'interroge pas. De toute façon, elle ne la comprendrait pas, et elle n'a besoin de personne pour avoir une idée de l'état dans lequel se trouve son fils.

Seiya se lève brusquement, et se dirige vers la fenêtre. Il pose une main contre la vitre, puis son front, qu'il commence à taper doucement contre la paroi rendue fraiche par l'humidité de la nuit. Ce bruit résonne dans le silence de la chambre, en écho à celui des appareils médicaux, dont il rend la perception encore plus insupportable.

Le Sagittaire se retourne, et fixe le mur en face de lui. Marine incline la tête dans sa direction, et est aussitôt frappée par la froideur de son regard. Elle n'a jamais vu une telle noirceur dans les yeux de son élève, et ce qu'elle peut y lire la terrifie… Seiya est en colère, tellement en colère… D'une colère viscérale et sourde, qui semble le dévorer de l'intérieur.

Il se met alors à la dévisager, avec insistance, pendant plusieurs secondes qui paraissent durer des heures au chevalier de l'Aigle, tant soutenir ce regard vide, froid et inerte lui est difficile.

Il détourne enfin les yeux, et marche lentement vers la porte de la chambre. Avant de sortir, il lance à la jeune femme d'une voix désespérée et accablée de douleur :

« Je suis désolée Marine. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas réussi à protéger une personne qui m'est chère.

\- Seiya, attends, je voudrais que tu saches…

\- Non, tu n'as pas besoin de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit, la coupe le Sagittaire. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai compris, tu sais... J'ai toujours su qu'Hikari était ton fils, et j'espère que tu parviendras à me pardonner de ne pas avoir été capable de le protéger. »

Marine ne répond pas, car elle ne trouve pas les mots qui pourraient soulager la peine de son disciple. Après un temps d'hésitation, elle finit toutefois par ajouter :

« Où comptes-tu aller ?

\- Nulle part. Je n'irai nulle part tant qu'Hikari ne sera pas réveillé. Je m'absente juste quelques heures pour te laisser seule avec lui. Je crois que tu as des choses à lui dire… même s'il n'est pas apte à les écouter pour l'instant. »

La jeune femme observe son apprenti quitter la pièce en silence, et malgré son inquiétude, elle lui est extrêmement reconnaissante de lui accorder ce moment de solitude avec son fils.

**…-…**

Seiya avance dans les longs couloirs blancs de l'hôpital, la tête baissée et les poings serrés. Il marche de plus en plus vite, et lorsqu'il atteint les escaliers, il se met à les descendre en courant. Il ne supporte plus de rester ici, il suffoque. Sa culpabilité et sa colère l'étouffent et l'empoisonnent.

Il pousse violemment la double porte en bas de l'escalier, et bouscule deux infirmiers en sortant. Il s'excuse rapidement, sans leur prêter réellement la moindre attention, et se remet à courir.

Il court dans les rues désertes de cette ville qu'il ne connaît pas, sans regarder devant lui, sans savoir où il va. Il ne se préoccupe de rien ni de personne, et se contente de courir, droit devant, comme il l'a fait de si nombreuses fois, comme il l'a fait lors de chacune de ses batailles... Il se réfugie dans une impasse sombre et crasseuse, et s'accroupit sur le sol. Il prend sa tête entre ses mains, et serre ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

Comment a-t-il pu se tromper à ce point ? Comment a-t-il pu encore une fois échouer dans son rôle de protecteur ? Comment a-t-il pu laisser son élève risquer sa vie, seul ?

Il se remémore les évènements de la veille les uns après les autres, et chaque souvenir, chaque image le brise et pourrait presque le rendre fou. Leur entraînement matinal, au cours duquel il avait pu apprécier toute la bonne humeur de son disciple. Puis leur séparation, Hikari s'étant dirigé vers le groupe du Commandant Massoud, et Shiryu et lui vers les combattants d'Al-Qaïda. Sa dispute avec son ami concernant la manière d'appréhender ces derniers, et sa frustration et sa colère à ce sujet. Et enfin… l'explosion.

D'abord l'explosion du cosmos d'Hikari, qu'ils avaient pu ressentir de là où ils se trouvaient. Puis l'explosion de la bombe, dont le bruit violent et sourd avait retenti dans toute la vallée.

Seiya s'était précipité pour rejoindre Hikari, mais il était arrivé trop tard. Sans la protection de son armure, le jeune chevalier avait été violemment atteint par le souffle de l'explosion, et il gisait sur le sol, inconscient. Son cosmos était très faible, presque éteint, et tout autour de lui était anéanti.

Le corps du terroriste qui portait la caméra dans laquelle la bombe avait été camouflée était méconnaissable. Il ne restait rien de lui, juste quelques amas informes de chairs et d'os éparpillés sur le sol. Le deuxième kamikaze était étendu à quelques mètres, noyé dans une mare de sang, son bras droit ayant été arraché par l'explosion. Le Commandant Massoud avait été projeté contre ce qui restait du mur de la maison. Il reposait là, tel un pantin qu'un marionnettiste aurait abandonné dans un coin, la tête penchée sur le côté, et le visage en partie détruit par une blessure béante. Il semblait toujours vivant, mais le râle qu'il produisait en respirant ne laissait guère d'espoir quant à ses chances de survie.

Seiya s'était immédiatement porté au secours de son élève. En s'approchant, il avait aperçu une petite main dépasser du corps de celui-ci. La petite main d'un petit garçon. Shiryu, qui l'avait rejoint rapidement, l'avait aidé à le dégager. Bien qu'inconscient, l'enfant ne portait aucune blessure. Hikari l'avait protégé. Il avait risqué sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Pour sauver celui qui s'était vraisemblablement trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment…

De nombreuses personnes commençaient à arriver sur les lieux de l'attentat, parmi lesquelles la mère du petit Afghan. Le chevalier de la Balance avait alors pris délicatement le garçonnet entre ses bras et l'avait baigné de son cosmos, pour le réconforter. Puis, il l'avait rendu à sa mère, qui l'avait remercié en le saluant d'un geste sobre mais empli d'une infinie gratitude. Et la jeune femme était repartie sans dire un mot, en serrant son fils au plus près d'elle.

Le Sagittaire s'était ensuite agenouillé aux côtés d'Hikari, et l'avait enveloppé de son cosmos, pour lui signifier sa présence et le soulager, mais également pour évaluer la gravité de ses blessures. Shiryu et lui s'étaient regardés sans parler, et chacun avait compris ce qu'il devait faire.

Seiya était parti pour Kaboul afin de conduire Hikari au plus vite à l'hôpital, et Shiryu avait suivi l'hélicoptère qui évacuait le Commandant Massoud vers les secours les plus proches.

Le gardien du neuvième temple avait parcouru la centaine de kilomètres jusqu'à la capitale en à peine vingt minutes, tout en veillant à ne pas aggraver les blessures de son protégé. Celui-ci était toujours inconscient, mais il pouvait ressentir l'immense douleur infligée par les dégâts de l'explosion à travers son cosmos.

A l'arrivée à l'hôpital, on lui avait posé de nombreuses questions, qu'il ne comprenait pas et auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre. Mais ils avaient accepté de s'occuper d'eux, malgré son silence. Ce pays était habitué à la guerre et à ses ravages, et les hôpitaux étaient remplis de malades dont les blessures étaient souvent difficiles à comprendre et à expliquer.

Et puis Marine était arrivée, quelques heures plus tard. Seiya n'avait bien entendu pas été surpris de la voir. Le contraire l'aurait même étonné. Et encore une fois, il n'avait rien dit. Toujours rien. Jusqu'à tout à l'heure.

Il avait compris qu'il devait la laisser seule avec Hikari. La laisser seule avec son fils.

Et maintenant, Seiya est seul à son tour. Seul avec sa culpabilité, seul avec ses remords, seul avec sa colère. Il n'arrive plus à penser clairement. Tout se brouille dans sa tête. Et cette douleur, cette souffrance insupportable qui lui transperce le crâne, lui lacère le corps et déchire son âme toute entière… Il n'en peut plus de cette douleur. Il ferait tout pour qu'elle cesse.

Il appuie ses doigts contre ses tempes, il appuie tellement fort que des gouttes de sang commencent à couler le long de ses joues. Du sang mêlé de larmes.

Il se redresse et se tourne pour faire face au mur derrière lui. Il le frappe violemment, si violemment qu'une fissure apparaît du sol jusqu'au sommet du bâtiment. Il pose sa tête contre la paroi, et ferme les yeux. Il pleure, de plus en plus fort, il ne peut plus s'arrêter de pleurer.

Et il a mal. Tellement mal. Il se touche la poitrine, et c'est avec certitude qu'il prend alors conscience de _sa_ présence. Il _la_ sent. _Elle_ est là, et cette fois-ci ce n'est pas un rêve…

La cicatrice laissée il y a quatorze ans par l'épée d'Hadès.

**…-…**

Marine se penche sur le visage de son fils, et dépose un baiser sur le haut de sa pommette gauche, à l'un des rares endroits épargnés par les blessures. Et bien qu'elle ait conscience qu'elle ne peut espérer recevoir de réponse, elle commence à lui parler.

Elle lui dit qu'elle l'aime, qu'elle l'a toujours aimé, depuis les premières secondes où ses yeux se sont portés sur lui, dès l'instant où elle l'a tenu dans ses bras, dès la première caresse qu'elle a posée sur sa joue.

Oui, elle l'a toujours aimé, et c'est pour cela qu'elle n'a jamais pu se pardonner sa terrible décision. Celle de l'avoir abandonné. Et ce d'autant plus qu'elle a compris avec le temps, qu'elle n'avait finalement jamais eu de raison légitime pour justifier un tel choix.

Elle lui dit aussi qu'elle aimerait pouvoir lui demander pardon, même si elle sait qu'elle n'en a pas le droit. Parce qu'il devra être le seul juge de ses actes, et le seul maître des sentiments qui l'habiteront quand il aura compris. Puisque c'est désormais une évidence, il comprendra. Car Marine sait qu'elle ne pourra plus garder le silence. Elle avouera à Hikari qu'il est son fils et celui d'Aiolia, le chevalier d'Or du Lion. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle lui parle alors de son père, et lui explique combien il lui ressemble, qu'ils partagent le même regard et la même force, la même gentillesse, et la même joie de vivre. Le même dévouement pour leur Déesse, et le même amour de l'Humanité.

Elle lui assure que son père serait fier de lui. Qu'il l'aurait aimé de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. Qu'il aurait chéri chaque instant passé à ses côtés, chaque sourire échangé, chaque jeu et chaque fou-rire partagés. Oui, son père aurait aimé tout ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, et tout ce qu'il deviendra demain.

Et elle lui demande de se battre, pour anéantir la douleur, pour effacer les blessures, pour surmonter la peur. Elle lui explique qu'il est fort, qu'il se relèvera quoi qu'il advienne, et qu'il pourra être fier du sacrifice qu'il a accompli, pour sauver une seule vie.

Et encore une fois, elle lui répète qu'elle l'aime, et elle lui fait la promesse de ne jamais plus l'abandonner.

**…-…**

Hikari ne parvient pas à avancer. Il essaie de faire un pas, de toutes ses forces, mais ses pieds restent désespérément figés sur le sol. Il voit ce petit garçon, à seulement quelques mètres de lui, qui l'appelle au secours, dans un cri qu'il n'entend pas. D'ailleurs, il n'entend rien, aucun son, aucun bruit. Tout est silencieux autour de lui.

L'enfant semble terrifié, et sa peur grandit à chaque seconde. Il tend son bras vers lui, et quand il réussit enfin à le toucher, l'enfant disparaît.

Son Maître apparaît à sa place. Il le regarde, et lui crie quelque chose à son tour. Mais Hikari n'entend toujours pas. Et Seiya semble lui aussi terrifié, comme le petit garçon de tout à l'heure. Il essaie de s'approcher de lui, mais Seiya l'en dissuade. Il lui fait signe de rester à l'écart, de partir même. Et Hikari ne comprend pas. Il tourne la tête pour observer derrière lui, et quand il regarde à nouveau dans la direction du Sagittaire, celui-ci a disparu.

A cet instant, il se sent à nouveau libre de bouger, et il avance vers la maison du Commandant Massoud. Mais il n'y a plus personne. La cour est déserte et silencieuse. C'est alors que la porte de la maison s'ouvre, et qu'une femme en sort. Elle se dirige vers lui, lentement, et son visage entre peu à peu dans la lumière. Elle lui sourit, d'un sourire magnifique, rempli d'affection et de tendresse. Il reconnaît immédiatement ce sourire, car il le connaît depuis qu'il est enfant, et il sait qu'il le rend heureux et le rassure.

Le sourire du chevalier de l'Aigle.

**…-…**

Shiryu parcourt les petites allées de la cour de l'hôpital où il a réussi à localiser le cosmos de Seiya. Il ressent aussi la présence d'un second cosmos familier à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Un cosmos qui tente de tout mettre en œuvre pour soulager les blessures et les souffrances du chevalier Pégase. Le cosmos de Marine. Il s'en étonne d'abord, puis tout lui semble évident et clair. La douleur et la culpabilité qui accablent la jeune femme, mais aussi l'amour immense qui baigne son cœur. L'amour d'une mère pour son fils…

Le jour commence à se lever sur Kaboul, et ses premières lueurs éclairent la façade de l'hôpital pour en révéler les contours abimés. Le chevalier de la Balance rejoint son ami qui attend assis sur un banc, la tête baissée et les bras croisés, dans une attitude qui ne lui ressemble pas. Celui-ci redresse la tête à son arrivée, et se décale de quelques centimètres pour lui laisser une place à ses côtés.

« Alors, comment va-t-il ?

\- Mal. Il n'a pas encore repris connaissance, et je sens qu'il souffre toujours terriblement.

\- Et, elle, comment va-t-elle ? »

Seiya lance un regard surpris à son ami, qui s'efface rapidement quand il se rappelle la grande perspicacité dont celui-ci a toujours su faire preuve.

« Je ne sais pas. Je leur ai accordé un peu de temps seuls tous les deux. J'ai la conviction que Marine fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour le ramener parmi nous, mais je doute qu'il parvienne à l'entendre dans son état.

\- Et toi, comment vas-tu ? »

Le Sagittaire ne répond pas. Il se lève, et commence à faire les cent pas devant lui.

« Seiya, parle-moi… Je sens que tu ne vas pas bien, c'est évident. Et je sais que tu t'en veux, mais tu ne devrais pas. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

\- Arrête Shiryu, s'il te plaît ! Bien sûr que je m'en veux, bien sûr que tout est de ma faute ! J'étais responsable de lui, je devais le protéger, et je n'en ai pas été capable ! Encore une fois, j'ai échoué, comme avec Saori dans notre combat contre Hadès ! finit-il par crier, dans un sanglot déchirant mêlé de larmes.

\- Oh Seiya, je peux te jurer que tu fais erreur, pour Athéna, comme pour Hikari... Tu n'as pas échoué, c'est le destin qui a décidé les choses ainsi. Et j'ai toujours eu tendance à croire qu'il ne faisait pas de choix à la légère.

\- Ah oui ? Je croyais que nous avions toujours le choix ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit hier ? Il est où ton précieux libre arbitre, si c'est le destin qui doit décider de tout ?! »

Shiryu plonge ses yeux dans ceux de son ami, et son regard témoigne de la profondeur de sa colère et de sa détresse.

« Seiya, le destin ne décide pas de tout, mais seulement de certaines choses, reprend le chevalier de la Balance d'une voix douce et rassurante. Il faut apprendre à l'accepter, et à adapter et orienter nos décisions en conséquence, tout en essayant de l'influencer grâce à nos actes, bien entendu. Mais parfois, il faut admettre que nous ne pouvons rien faire, et il serait temps que tu le reconnaisses à ton tour.

\- Je suis heureux de constater que tu sembles croire tout ce que tu dis, Shiryu. Mais moi, je ne le crois pas, et cela ne sera jamais le cas. »

La même sensation détourne soudainement les deux chevaliers de leur discussion. Le chevalier Pégase vient de se réveiller…

**…-…**

Hikari essaie d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses efforts restent vains. Après quelques secondes d'une lutte invisible, il finit par y parvenir, et il constate que son œil droit est recouvert d'un voile noir.

Il essaie d'approcher la main vers son visage, mais ce mouvement déclenche une douleur insoutenable dans tout son corps. Il se sent comme transpercé par des centaines d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc, que le plus impitoyable des bourreaux utiliserait pour le torturer. Il insiste malgré tout, poussé par la volonté de comprendre l'origine de ce voile sombre.

Il touche le bandage du bout des doigts, et se rend compte que celui-ci recouvre toute la partie droite de son visage. Il essaie de relever la tête, mais il est retenu par un tuyau qui gêne également sa respiration. Il porte une main à sa bouche, et retire le masque de l'assistance respiratoire d'un geste imprécis et maladroit.

Il perçoit alors un mouvement sur le côté, il sent une main caresser la sienne, et il distingue une ombre qui se penche au-dessus de lui. Il reconnaît immédiatement le visage qui lui sourit, et ce sourire lui procure un immense bien-être et un réel soulagement.

A cet instant, Seiya et Shiryu pénètrent dans la chambre. Le Sagittaire rejoint Marine, et dirige aussitôt son attention vers son disciple, toujours étendu sur le lit. Il se met à lui parler, mais n'obtient aucune réponse. Il s'adresse alors à la jeune femme d'un ton hésitant qui témoigne de toute son inquiétude :

« Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

\- Non, rien du tout. Je crois qu'il est désorienté.

\- Hikari, comment te sens-tu ? C'est moi, c'est Seiya, tu es à l'hôpital, mais tout va bien maintenant. »

Le jeune chevalier est heureux de voir son Maître, mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi il parle si doucement. Il ouvre la bouche pour essayer de dire quelque chose, mais sa tentative déclenche une quinte de toux qu'il a du mal à contrôler.

Marine remplit un verre d'eau, qu'elle lui tend tandis que Seiya l'aide à se redresser. Il boit lentement, et il sent que cela le soulage. Il rend le verre à la jeune femme, et se racle la gorge avant de prendre la parole d'une voix enrouée et presque inaudible.

« Où sommes-nous ?

\- A Kaboul », répond le Sagittaire.

Mais Hikari n'entend toujours rien, si ce n'est un effroyable sifflement décuplant la douleur qui lui fracasse le crâne.

« Je ne t'entends pas ! s'écrie-t-il plein d'incompréhension. Je n'entends rien du tout ! »

Shiryu lance un regard qu'il veut rassurant à ses deux amis, et déclare :

« L'explosion a dû le rendre sourd. C'est probablement temporaire, mais si nous voulons lui parler, il va falloir écrire. Je vais chercher du papier ».

Le chevalier de la Balance revient quelques minutes plus tard, et commence à noter une phrase au crayon noir sur un carnet. Il le tend à Hikari, tout en prononçant à voix haute ce qu'il vient d'écrire :

« Nous sommes à Kaboul. Tu es à l'hôpital, mais tout va bien maintenant. »

Le jeune homme sourit pour indiquer qu'il a compris.

« Où est le petit garçon ? » demande-t-il.

Seiya lui prend le carnet des mains, et note la réponse :

« Il est avec sa mère, et il va bien. Tu l'as sauvé ! »

Hikari sourit à nouveau, puis ajoute :

« Et le Commandant Massoud ? »

Le Sagittaire se tourne vers Shiryu, en prenant conscience qu'il n'a même pas pensé à poser cette question à son ami depuis son arrivée.

Celui-ci saisit le carnet, pour y écrire simplement trois mots : « Il est mort ».

« Alors ça veut dire que j'ai échoué ! s'exclame le jeune Pégase. Je n'ai pas été fichu de mener à bien la première mission que vous m'aviez confiée !

\- Ne sois pas si sévère avec toi-même, le réconforte aussitôt le Saint de la Balance. Le plus important, c'est que tu aies réussi à protéger la personne la plus innocente qui se trouvait sur les lieux. Ce petit garçon à qui tu as sauvé la vie. »

Mais Hikari hoche la tête pour rappeler qu'il n'entend toujours rien. Des larmes s'échappent de son œil gauche, qu'il essuie d'un revers de main, avant d'ajouter, d'une voix ferme bien que chargée de douleur :

« Ramenez-moi à la maison ».

* * *

**...**

* * *

_Sanctuaire, Grèce_

Shun regarde par la grande fenêtre de son bureau, les mains croisées derrière le dos. Il pleut aujourd'hui sur le Domaine Sacré, et cela faisait des semaines que cela n'était pas arrivé… Il plaque sa main droite contre la vitre, et soupire profondément.

Il s'en veut. Il s'en veut terriblement d'avoir laissé Hikari partir en mission, alors qu'il avait le mauvais pressentiment que quelque chose d'anormal allait se produire. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas écouté cette voix intérieure qui lui murmurait que c'était une erreur ?

Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il sent que ce sentiment n'a pas disparu. Il a toujours l'impression, oppressante mais bien réelle, qu'une catastrophe est sur le point de survenir.

Il sursaute quand il entend trois coups secs résonner contre la porte. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'a pas senti son frère approcher.

« Oui, Ikki, entre, je t'en prie. »

Le chevalier du Lion pénètre dans le bureau, et se dirige aussitôt vers son petit frère. Il se place à ses côtés, et regarde à son tour par la grande fenêtre en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, Shun. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il se produirait une telle chose.

\- Effectivement, je ne pouvais pas savoir, mais je le sentais, Ikki. J'avais ce mauvais pressentiment, et je m'en veux de ne pas en avoir tenu compte. »

Shun se retourne et pose son dos contre la fenêtre, en plongeant ses yeux verts dans les yeux bleus de son grand frère.

« Et ce qui m'effraie encore davantage, c'est que ce sentiment ne m'a toujours pas quitté aujourd'hui. Je sens qu'il va à nouveau se produire quelque chose de terrible. J'en suis persuadé, et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Oh, Ikki, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce que je dois faire !

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour guider ta conduite, petit frère. Tu sais que cela fait des années que ce n'est plus le cas. Car ta sagesse a dépassé la mienne depuis longtemps, et mes conseils ne te sont plus d'aucune utilité.

\- Je ne suis pas si sûr… murmure le chevalier de la Vierge, en fermant les yeux.

\- Ecoute Shun, et écoute-moi bien. Tu dois te faire confiance, et ne jamais regretter les décisions que tu prends et les choix qui sont les tiens, car je sais, Athéna sait, et nous savons tous, qu'ils sont sages, justifiés et pertinents, toujours. »

Shun lève la tête pour regarder le plafond, et ajoute dans un soupire imperceptible :

« Alors dans ce cas, peux-tu me dire pourquoi Hikari est couché dans un lit d'hôpital ?

\- Parce qu'il a risqué sa vie pour sauver celle d'un enfant, en exerçant son rôle de chevalier, celui pour lequel il a revêtu l'armure que tu lui as permis de porter. »

Ikki décroise ses bras et recule d'un pas pour apporter plus de force et de conviction à ses propos.

« Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Hikari a simplement effectué son devoir, comme nous tous par le passé, et comme nous continuerons tous à le faire dans l'avenir.

\- Oui, mais j'aurais tellement voulu lui éviter, _leur_ éviter tout cela…

\- Leur éviter quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Leur éviter d'avoir à vivre ce que nous avons vécu, Ikki ! Je ne voulais pas leur infliger cela ! Les mêmes souffrances, les mêmes douleurs, les mêmes peines que celles qui ont dirigé nos vies pendant toutes ces années. Non, je ne voulais pas que nos jeunes chevaliers partagent cela avec nous ! Je ne le voulais pas… Mais je comprends aujourd'hui que c'était un espoir vain et irréel, et qu'il est et sera toujours impossible pour un chevalier d'Athéna de connaître une destinée sans souffrances.

\- Oui petit frère, je suis désolé, mais je crains que ce ne soit effectivement la triste réalité… »

* * *

**...**

* * *

_Athènes, dans l'après-midi_

Acrisios pénètre dans le hall de la clinique, et plisse les yeux, presque ébloui par la blancheur immaculée des murs. Il s'arrête un instant pour observer autour de lui. Il n'a pas remis les pieds dans un hôpital depuis son accident, il y a plus de six ans, et il ne se sent pas bien. Sa présence ici éveille en lui trop de mauvais souvenirs, et le fait de savoir son meilleur ami allongé dans l'une des chambres du troisième étage le met encore plus profondément mal à l'aise.

Shaina se retourne dans sa direction, et lui lance :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Acrisios ? Suis-moi, Hikari se trouve dans la chambre 363.

\- Oui, oui, j'arrive ! » rétorque le jeune homme, en pressant le pas pour rattraper son aînée.

Ils entrent tous les deux dans l'ascenseur, et Shaina appuie sur le bouton du troisième étage. La cabine se met en marche, et monte lentement. Les numéros indiquant les étages défilent sur le cadran qui jouxte le grand miroir recouvrant le côté de la petite cage. Acrisios jette un œil à son reflet, et concentre son attention sur la cicatrice de sa joue gauche. Il la touche du bout de son index, comme il a l'habitude de le faire si souvent, surtout quand il ne se sent pas bien…

Une légère sonnerie retentit, signifiant qu'ils sont arrivés à destination, et les portes s'ouvrent. Seiya se trouve de l'autre côté, et Shaina le bouscule presque en sortant.

« Eh ! Salut Shaina ! s'exclame le Sagittaire, surpris de s'être retrouvé nez à nez avec quelqu'un à l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur.

\- Bonjour Seiya, excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu.

\- Pas de problème… Bonjour Acri ! Tu es venu voir Hikari, j'imagine. Il est chambre…

\- 363, on sait, le coupe le chevalier de l'Ophiuchus. J'ai eu Marine au téléphone tout à l'heure. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Difficile à dire, car les médecins l'ont plongé dans une sorte de coma artificiel. Mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il va déjà un peu mieux, et je pense que nous avons pris une bonne décision en le ramenant à Athènes. Il est certainement entre de meilleures mains ici que s'il était resté à Kaboul.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Et les docteurs de la fondation Graad font des merveilles. Rappelle-toi comme ils avaient bien pris soin de toi à ton retour des Enfers.

\- Heu… à vrai dire, je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose justement, précise le jeune homme en se frottant la tête, et en gratifiant son amie d'un léger sourire, presque embarassé.

\- Bon, tu viens Acrisios, allons voir Hikari, poursuit l'Italienne. A plus tard Seiya !

\- Oui à tout à l'heure. Je reviens dans vingt minutes. »

Shaina regarde _son_ Sagittaire disparaître dans l'ascenseur. Pourquoi ne peut-elle s'empêcher de se sentir heureuse et comblée dès qu'elle le voit, dès qu'elle peut lui parler, dès qu'il lui sourit ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas capable de réprimer l'affection et le désir qu'elle ressent pour lui dès qu'elle est à ses côtés, et surtout un jour comme aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi ne parvient-elle pas à tirer un trait sur ses sentiments et à l'oublier lui, tout simplement ?

Elle n'a malheureusement aucune réponse à ces questions, et cela la met en colère. En colère contre elle-même, contre ce qu'elle est, et contre ce qu'elle n'est pas capable d'être.

La jeune femme finit néanmoins par reprendre ses esprits, et se dirige d'un pas décidé vers la chambre qu'ils recherchent, où elle sait que son amie Marine l'attend, au chevet du chevalier Pégase. Au chevet de son fils.

* * *

**...**

* * *

_Sanctuaire_

Jabu tourne en rond dans le salon de son temple depuis plus d'une heure. Il a terminé l'entraînement de Camille en début d'après-midi, à cause de la pluie battante qui s'abat depuis le matin sur le Domaine sacré, mais aussi et surtout, il doit bien le reconnaître, parce qu'il n'avait pas la tête à cela... Comme beaucoup de monde autour de lui d'ailleurs…

La nouvelle de l'assassinat du Commandant Massoud et de la blessure d'Hikari s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre depuis la veille, et ce sujet est maintenant sur toutes les lèvres.

Et le Scorpion s'inquiète pour son jeune camarade, et pour Marine…

Il ne peut effacer de sa mémoire la peine et la douleur incommensurables qui sont apparues sur son visage quand elle a compris qu'il _lui_ était arrivé quelque chose. Et quand il a lui-même perçu la faille dans le cosmos du jeune Pégase, tout lui a alors semblé évident.

C'était cela qui troublait la jeune femme depuis si longtemps. Ce secret qu'elle gardait enfoui en elle depuis des années, depuis la fin de la Guerre Sainte, depuis la mort d'Aiolia.

Comment a-t-il pu être aussi aveugle pour ne pas voir l'évidence ? Surtout depuis les évènements de l'anniversaire d'Ikki…

Quand il repense à cette soirée, tout lui paraît à présent parfaitement clair. La réaction de Marine aux propos qu'Hikari avait eus à l'égard de June, et le chagrin qui ne l'avait pas quittée ensuite.

Comment avait-il pu être assez idiot pour lui parler d'Aiolia, en sous-entendant qu'il pensait que c'était son amour pour lui qui la troublait ? Et surtout, comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour lui balancer qu'il trouvait qu'elle aurait fait une mère formidable, justement ce soir-là ?

Oui, Jabu s'en veut terriblement quand il repense à tout cela, et il se sent ridicule et impuissant, incapable de venir en aide à la femme qu'il aime.

Il sait qu'elle s'est rendue en Afghanistan quand elle l'a quitté la veille, et qu'elle est restée au chevet d'Hikari jusqu'à son réveil. Il sait qu'elle est revenue à Athènes avec lui tout à l'heure, et qu'ils se trouvent maintenant à la clinique de la fondation Graad.

Il sait aussi qu'elle ne le laissera pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas persuadée qu'il va mieux.

Et surtout, il sait qu'elle ne retrouvera pas la paix tant qu'elle ne lui aura pas avoué la vérité. Qu'elle est sa mère, et qu'il est son fils.

**…-…**

Aleix passe une main sur son front, pour écarter les gouttes de pluie qui coulent sur son visage. Le sable de l'arène commence à se changer en boue, et ils ne peuvent plus faire un pas sans s'enfoncer dans une flaque. Il regarde le ciel, qui ne suggère pas l'arrivée d'une accalmie, et se tourne vers son jeune coéquipier.

« Jie-Hu, je pense que nous ferions mieux d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Nous n'arriverons à rien avec un temps pareil, et je m'en veux de te laisser te tremper ainsi sous la pluie.

\- Comme tu veux Aleix, mais la pluie ne me dérange pas, tu sais, bien au contraire.

\- Peut-être, mais je pense malgré tout que tu devrais rentrer te mettre à l'abri. Surtout que je peux percevoir le cosmos de ton père à l'entrée du Sanctuaire. Tu devrais aller le saluer.

\- Entendu, je te laisse alors. Mais va te mettre au sec toi aussi ! » lance le jeune Chinois en quittant l'aire d'entraînement.

Le Capricorne entreprend l'ascension du monumental escalier sous une pluie toujours battante. Il avance lentement et avec précaution, pour ne pas déraper sur les marches rendues glissantes par l'eau qui ruisselle depuis les étages supérieurs.

Mais il apprécie de sentir cette pluie tiède inonder son visage et noyer son esprit.

Il arrive enfin devant son temple, et décide de s'asseoir sur les marches un instant avant d'entrer.

Il ressent le besoin de laisser la pluie le pénétrer encore davantage avant de se mettre à l'abri.

Et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Vjeko.

Il sait que son ami est bien arrivé à New York. Shun le lui a dit. Il l'a eu au téléphone la veille au soir, et il a pu en profiter pour tout lui raconter. L'attentat contre le Commandant Massoud, dont la presse commence à faire état, et surtout, la blessure d'Hikari. Vjeko en a été profondément affecté, comme tout le monde au Sanctuaire, mais il a voulu poursuivre sa mission malgré tout. Il n'en a de toute façon que pour deux jours, et il sera donc bientôt de retour.

Pourtant Aleix ressent un sentiment étrange, une impression confuse et désagréable, qu'il ne peut pas définir clairement, mais qu'il sait concerner son meilleur ami.

Est-ce l'appréhension de ne pas savoir comment lui-même réagira quand ils se reverront, de ne pas savoir ce qu'il aura le courage de lui dire et de lui avouer ?

Est-ce la peur que Vjeko ne ressente plus pour lui le même désir que celui qui l'habite désormais ?

Est-ce la crainte que son ami le rejette, une fois qu'il lui aura expliqué qu'il ne sait pas où il en est, qu'il n'est plus sûr de rien ?

Est-ce l'angoisse de perdre son meilleur ami pour toujours, à cause de ce qu'il lui dira, ou ne lui dira pas, de ce qu'il fera, ou ne fera pas ?

Aleix n'en sait rien. Il ne sait pas quelle est l'origine du trouble qui le préoccupe, et il n'aime pas cela.

Car il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que ce sentiment n'a peut-être rien à voir avec le désir et l'amour qu'il est maintenant certain d'éprouver, et qu'il ne s'agit peut-être que de la froide impression, probablement irrationnelle et infondée, que quelque chose va arriver à son meilleur ami.

Là-bas. A New York.

* * *

A suivre…

Merci de m'avoir lue… j'espère que vous avez aimé…


	14. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Masami Kurumada, sauf pour ceux que j'ai créés.

**Rappel du rating :** M

**Note** : Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Voici la suite de mon histoire. Il s'agit d'un chapitre assez _particulier_, avec certains passages peut-être un peu difficiles pour les lecteurs les plus sensibles…

Encore une fois, j'ai pris des libertés quant aux faits historiques que je décris, même si j'ai essayé de suivre le plus possible le déroulement réel des événements. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur, et que ce parallèle avec la réalité ne vous déstabilisera pas trop...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez (au moins un peu…)

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

_11 septembre 2001_

_Athènes_

Marine regarde son fils dormir. Même si elle sait qu'il n'est toujours pas remis de ses blessures, et qu'il faudra probablement encore du temps pour que cela soit le cas, elle ne se lasse pas de le regarder. Comme si elle voulait rattraper les si nombreuses années qu'elle a perdues…

Les bandages de son visage ont été retirés plus tôt dans la matinée, et ils ont été remplacés par un pansement plus petit, qui ne recouvre plus que sa joue droite. Son œil n'a pas subi de dommage important, et les médecins ont affirmé qu'il retrouverait rapidement toute son acuité visuelle ainsi que l'audition. Par contre, ils ont dû reconnaître qu'il garderait certainement une profonde cicatrice sur son visage. Un moindre mal finalement…

Mais pour l'instant, ils ont décidé de le maintenir dans un état de coma artificiel, pour limiter la douleur, et lui permettre de guérir ses blessures plus rapidement.

Marine avance sa main vers celle d'Hikari et la caresse délicatement. Elle sait maintenant ce qu'elle lui dira quand il aura repris ses esprits et qu'il sera prêt à l'écouter. Cela fait des heures qu'elle y pense, et elle sent qu'elle n'a plus peur désormais. Elle ne craint plus sa réaction, car elle a la certitude que quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne pourra plus vivre sans lui avouer la vérité. Elle a eu si peur de le perdre, de le perdre avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui parler, avant qu'il n'ait pu apprendre qu'il était son fils, et qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé. Donc oui, elle sait qu'elle lui parlera et qu'elle acceptera de faire face à sa réaction, quelle qu'elle soit.

En attendant, elle veut le laisser reprendre des forces, reprendre le contrôle de son corps et la maîtrise de son cosmos. Plus rien ne presse. Elle lui parlera dans quelques jours. Quand il sera réveillé, quand il sera prêt à l'écouter.

Elle caresse ses cheveux, dépose un baiser sur son front et quitte la chambre.

Elle doit retourner au Sanctuaire, même si elle n'en a pas envie.

Elle a conscience que la plupart de ses amis ont compris la vérité. Elle n'a de toute façon rien fait pour la cacher ces dernières heures. Son comportement n'a laissé la place à aucune ambiguïté, et elle se doute que certains au Sanctuaire la jugeront probablement sévèrement. Mais elle n'en ressent plus aucune gêne, plus aucune honte. Seule la réaction d'Hikari l'importe, et elle se pliera à cette dernière.

Par ailleurs, elle sait que ceux à qui elle tient le plus, comme Seiya et Shaina, ont déjà accepté la vérité sans la juger, sans la détester.

Mais elle doit reconnaître que si elle ne se soucie plus de l'opinion des autres, elle appréhende tout de même la réaction de quelqu'un. Celle du chevalier d'Or du Scorpion…

* * *

...

* * *

_Sanctuaire_

Jabu félicite son apprentie pour l'attaque qu'elle vient de lancer, et ce n'est pas le rocher devant elle, dont il ne reste plus que quelques grains de poussières, qui pourra le contredire.

Le jeune homme ressent alors l'arrivée d'un cosmos familier, dont la présence ces dernières heures lui a terriblement manqué.

« Marine ! s'exclame Camille en se jetant au cou de son maître. Tu es enfin revenue ! »

Le chevalier de l'Aigle recule d'un pas, surprise par l'assaut enthousiaste de son élève, mais la garde dans ses bras pour répondre affectueusement à son accueil.

« Bonjour Camille ! Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir. J'espère que tu t'es bien comportée en mon absence, et que tu n'en as pas trop fait voir à Jabu, ajoute la jeune femme, en dirigeant son regard vers son coéquipier.

\- Oh oui, j'ai été très sage, n'est-ce pas Jabu ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Camille a eu un comportement exemplaire, et nous avons très bien travaillé, je dois dire.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, poursuit Marine en reposant la fillette sur le sol. Mais dis-moi Camille, je pense qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller déjeuner. On se retrouve tout à l'heure, veux-tu ?

\- Entendu, Maître. Et c'est vrai que j'ai une faim de loup ! A plus tard Jabu ! » lance la petite en partant en courant.

Marine regarde son compagnon en silence. Elle ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire. Elle s'avance vers lui, et celui-ci décide heureusement de prendre la parole avant elle.

« Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir, confie le gardien du huitième temple avec un sourire discret mais sincère.

\- Jabu, je suis désolée…

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolée, la coupe-t-il. Et tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer. J'ai compris. Et ce serait plutôt à moi de te présenter des excuses.

\- Ah oui, et pour quelle raison ?

\- Pour ne pas avoir compris avant. Pour ne pas avoir su entrevoir quelle était l'origine de ta peine et de ta souffrance. J'ai été aveugle pour ne pas voir ce qui aujourd'hui me paraît tellement évident.

\- Vraiment ? Mais…

\- Non Marine, laisse-moi terminer s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable de quoi que ce soit, ni que tu te sentes obligée de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Tu ne me dois rien, et tu me parleras quand tu le voudras, quand tu te sentiras prête. Et je pense que pour l'instant, je ne suis probablement pas ta priorité. »

Marine ne répond pas, mais se sent profondément touchée par les mots de son compagnon. Elle s'approche de lui et dépose un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres en murmurant simplement :

« Merci Jabu ».

Le chevalier du Scorpion sourit parce qu'il se sent heureux. Il est heureux de ressentir à nouveau le cosmos doux et bienveillant de la femme qu'il aime, et de constater que le chagrin et la tristesse qui alourdissaient tellement son cœur semblent avoir à présent disparu.

…-…

Seiya referme la porte de son temple et se tourne vers Saori sans prononcer un mot. Cette dernière semble inquiète et s'approche de lui pour lui prendre la main.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Comment crois-tu que je puisse me sentir ? Tout est de ma faute. J'ai échoué dans mon rôle de protecteur, encore une fois !

\- Oh Seiya, non, je t'en prie, ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me dire ça ?! D'accord je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait se produire une chose pareille, mais cela ne change rien ! J'aurais dû être auprès d'Hikari pour le protéger, c'est tout. Et il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter. »

Saori lâche la main de son chevalier et recule d'un pas, visiblement peinée par la réaction de celui-ci.

« Pardon Saori, excuse-moi. Mais tu vois que je ne suis plus bon à rien !

\- Seiya arrête, s'il te plaît ! Et ce n'est pas moi, mais Athéna qui te parle ! Il faut que tu cesses de te lamenter sur toi-même, et que tu reprennes le contrôle de tes sentiments et de ta vie. Tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde, et tu ne peux pas te tenir responsable de tout. Il faut que tu le comprennes une fois pour toute et que tu l'acceptes, sinon tu risques de tout perdre.

\- Que veux-tu dire, que je risque de tout perdre ?

\- Ta force, ton courage, ta bonté, ta bienveillance, la pureté et la plénitude de ton cosmos, et la beauté de ton Amour pour les autres. Voilà ce que tu risques de perdre ! »

Le Sagittaire écoute sa Déesse avec stupeur et ne peut retenir ses larmes. Mais il les efface rapidement avec le dos de sa main, et reprend ses esprits avant de poursuivre :

« Je comprends les reproches de ma Déesse, confie-t-il d'une voix qu'il essaie de garder la plus calme possible, mais je ne comprends pas les tiens, Saori. Tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse conduire à la perte de tout ce dont tu parles. Car perdre tout cela signifierait la mort pour moi. Tu le sais bien.

\- Oui je le sais. Et c'est justement ce qui m'effraie, me terrifie même. Car j'ai la certitude que je ne pourrai pas supporter une telle perte !

\- Mais tu n'as rien à craindre. Je n'accepterai jamais qu'une chose pareille se produise. Je te le promets. Je vais me ressaisir, je t'en fais le serment. Car je ne veux pas te perdre toi. Tu m'entends ? Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que cela n'arrive jamais.

\- Oui, mais qu'en serait-il si cela ne dépendait plus de toi ?... », murmure doucement la jeune femme en détournant la tête, si doucement qu'elle sait que Seiya n'a certainement pas pu l'entendre.

Le Sagittaire lui saisit alors le menton et la force à le regarder à nouveau.

« Saori, ne perds pas confiance en moi, s'il te plaît. Je ne le supporterai pas ! Je vais changer, tu m'entends. Je vais changer » répète-t-il, en serrant ses doigts sur la nuque de la jeune femme pour approcher sa bouche de la sienne.

Et il l'embrasse passionnément, longtemps, avec force, comme s'il s'agissait de leur dernier baiser.

Il la soulève du sol et la prend dans ses bras pour la conduire dans la chambre à coucher.

Saori se laisse faire, car elle veut profiter de ce moment. Elle veut profiter de l'amour qu'elle ressent. De son amour à lui. De leur amour à tous les deux.

…-…

Ikki relève lentement la tête en direction de son disciple, et essuie la sueur qui coule sur son front avec le dos de sa main. Les fortes pluies de la veille ont considérablement alourdi l'atmosphère, et une chaleur étouffante règne sur le Domaine Sacré en cette fin de matinée.

« La technicité de tes attaques est quasiment parfaite, Acrisios, mais tu ne portes toujours pas tes coups avec suffisamment de vitesse. Je ne serai pas satisfait de toi tant que je parviendrai encore à discerner tes poings. Il faut vraiment que tu travailles la célérité de tes assauts !

\- Oui Maître, réplique docilement l'apprenti des Gémeaux. Je vais me concentrer sur cet aspect à partir de maintenant.

\- Mais pour l'instant, je te libère. Vas donc manger un morceau.

\- Entendu Maître.

\- Et pour la millième fois, arrête avec tes fichues politesses ! Tu sais que cela me met hors de moi ! »

Le jeune garçon s'éloigne vers les gradins avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Il a parfaitement conscience qu'Ikki ne supporte pas lorsqu'il s'adresse à lui de la sorte, mais c'est exactement pour cela qu'il s'acharne dans cette voie. Il a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu…

En arrivant au niveau de la première rangée de marches, il croise Shaina qui pénètre dans l'arène et se dirige d'un pas rapide dans la direction du chevalier du Lion. Après une brève hésitation, il se permet de l'interpeller d'une voix douce :

« Salut Shaina. As-tu eu des nouvelles d'Hikari ce matin ?

\- Oui, je viens de rencontrer Marine qui sort tout juste de la clinique, et elle m'a dit qu'il était toujours inconscient. Mais les médecins ont retiré les bandages de son visage tout à l'heure, et ils sont plutôt optimistes quant à ses capacités à retrouver totalement la vue et l'audition.

\- Ah, tant mieux, répond l'apprenti chevalier. Merci. »

Acrisios pose son pied droit sur le rebord du premier gradin et remet en place sa genouillère. Il termine la gourde d'eau qu'il avait laissée là depuis le matin, et l'accroche à sa ceinture avant de quitter l'aire d'entraînement.

Il dévale le petit chemin rocailleux menant aux quartiers des apprentis en courant, et arrive rapidement devant l'entrée de son bâtiment. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à son camarade en poussant la porte de sa chambre, et il se demande quand celui-ci sera de retour au Sanctuaire.

Sa présence et sa joie de vivre lui manquent, c'est certain. Parce que leurs années d'entraînement en commun les ont rapprochés, et qu'il considère Hikari comme son meilleur ami, le meilleur ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu, après son frère adoré, bien entendu. Mais aussi parce qu'il ne supporte pas de rester seul. Il n'a jamais apprécié la solitude. Rien de plus normal lorsque l'on a un frère jumeau…

A cette pensée, il a le réflexe de toucher la cicatrice de sa joue gauche. Il la caresse du bout des doigts, en se demandant si son ami gardera lui aussi des stigmates de sa terrible blessure. Si tel est le cas, ils auront une chose en commun : ils porteront tous les deux sur leur visage la marque de leur souffrance, _pour toujours_.

…-…

Shaina rejoint Ikki qui est en train de se rafraîchir à la fontaine en contrebas de l'arène. Il s'asperge le visage d'eau, et lorsqu'il redresse la tête elle peut apercevoir quelques gouttes couler le long de sa nuque. Il se retourne pour lui faire face, et la saisit aussitôt par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour. Tu m'as manqué hier soir.

\- Oui désolée, mais nous sommes rentrés tard de la clinique, et je n'ai pas voulu te déranger.

\- Mais tu sais bien que tu ne me déranges jamais… », lui murmure-t-il en l'embrassant derrière l'oreille.

Depuis la soirée de ses trente ans, Ikki ne se soucie plus du tout de dissimuler la véritable nature de sa relation avec l'Ophiuchus. Il sait que son manque de discrétion ce soir-là a rendu les sentiments qu'il éprouve à l'égard de la jeune femme totalement évidents à tous ses amis les plus proches, et il se fiche pas mal de l'avis des autres. Alors il ne se cache plus. Et il doit reconnaître qu'il aime beaucoup cela, surtout quand il sent que son attitude met toujours sa chère Italienne extrêmement mal à l'aise…

« Arrête Ikki, proteste cette dernière. Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Moi je trouve que c'est toujours l'endroit et toujours le moment, rétorque-t-il d'une voix amusée. Et tu as la peau tellement douce, ce n'est pas de ma faute… Tu me fais perdre tout contrôle.

\- Arrête », répète la jeune femme en se dégageant des bras de son amant.

Elle se décale de quelques pas, pour mettre une _zone de_ _sécurité_ entre eux, et lui jette un regard contrarié.

« On dirait que les événements de ces derniers jours ne t'affectent pas beaucoup…

\- Et si c'était justement parce qu'ils m'affectent que je me comporte ainsi, rétorque le gardien du cinquième temple en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. N'est-ce pas là une nouvelle preuve qu'il faut savoir profiter de chaque petit instant agréable que nous offre la vie ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que oui. Mais personnellement, j'ai du mal à voir les choses sous cet angle, et je crois que mon inquiétude prend le dessus sur tout le reste.

\- Ton inquiétude pour qui ? Marine et Hikari ?

\- Oui, bien entendu. Je me demande ce qu'il se passera quand Hikari aura repris ses esprits, et qu'ils auront leur grande _conversation_ tous les deux.

\- Mais tu ne t'inquiètes pas que pour eux, Shaina... Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'y a pas que cela qui te tourmente. Tu te fais également du souci pour notre Sagittaire, ça crève les yeux. Mais sache que moi aussi, je m'inquiète pour lui.

\- Ah oui ?...

\- Naturellement ! C'est évident qu'il ne va pas bien et qu'il se considère responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Hikari. Et le connaissant, je peux te dire qu'il va mettre un sacré bout de temps à accepter ce qui vient de se produire ! »

Ikki observe la réaction de sa compagne, qui semble perturbée par ce qu'il vient de dire.

« Oh mais ne t'affole pas, je ne suis pas jaloux ! Je sais bien que c'est de moi que tu es folle amoureuse maintenant… » ajoute-t-il en appuyant ses paroles par un sourire qu'il sait irrésistible.

A ces mots, il rompt impunément la zone de sécurité que la jeune femme avait établie entre eux, pour la prendre dans ses bras. Pour la sentir au plus près de lui. Encore, toujours.

Shaina ferme les yeux et se laisse emporter par le désir qui s'éveille en elle. Mais elle est aussi envahie par une immense culpabilité, toujours la même, ineffaçable, et par la haine qu'elle ressent pour elle-même.

Quand arrivera-t-elle enfin à se débarrasser de l'amour parasite qui la dévore de l'intérieur depuis plus de quinze ans ? Elle n'en sait rien. Mais ce qu'elle sait en revanche, c'est qu'elle a envie d'Ikki. Elle a terriblement envie de lui. Ici et maintenant.

…-…

Shun est assis dans le jardin du douzième temple et réfléchit, comme il aime le faire si souvent, comme il aime le faire tous les jours.

Il lève la tête vers le ciel et se laisse enivrer par le parfum des roses. Il les aime tant ces roses, les roses d'Aphrodite. Depuis son retour des Enfers, elles ont toujours eu sur lui un effet apaisant et réparateur. Et de toutes ces fleurs magnifiques, ce sont les roses blanches qu'il préfère. Ce qui est finalement assez étonnant, puisque c'est justement l'une de ces roses qui avait un jour failli le tuer…

Il incline la tête pour regarder devant lui, et ses yeux se portent alors sur une rose aux pétales jaunes et blancs, égarée au cœur d'un massif de fleurs rouges. Il se dit qu'elle doit se sentir bien seule et qu'elle doit se demander ce qu'elle fait là, au milieu de toutes ces fleurs magnifiques, aux pétales écarlates et éclatants. Et cette pensée le fait dériver vers son amie June.

Avec tous les événements des dernières quarante-huit heures, il n'a pas eu le temps d'assimiler la phrase qu'elle a eue pour lui. Il n'est même plus tout à fait certain de l'avoir entendue.

Pourtant, il se souvient très bien de ce qu'il a ressenti à ce moment-là, quand il a vu les lèvres de June prononcer ces mots. Une immense joie. Un bonheur considérable, auquel il sait ne pas avoir droit. Il ne peut pas se le permettre, surtout pas en ce moment, quand il sent et qu'il a la certitude que quelque chose d'anormal va se produire. Et ce sentiment, cette angoisse, est encore plus forte aujourd'hui. Malgré les roses, malgré les mots de June, malgré l'amour qu'il ressent pour elle et l'amour qu'il ressent pour les autres.

Shun se mord la lèvre inférieure sans même s'en rendre compte, et le goût du sang dans sa bouche le surprend presque. Il avale sa salive pour se débarrasser de cette saveur métallique, et essuie du bout de ses doigts les larmes qui viennent de couler sur ses joues.

Il baisse la tête et pose ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses. Ses longs cheveux verts lui recouvrent le visage, et il prend une profonde inspiration.

Cette fois-ci il le sent, il le sait. Il ne s'agit plus d'un mauvais pressentiment, mais de la réalité, froide, douloureuse et sombre comme les ténèbres, et cette certitude lui donne le tournis.

Quelque chose de terrible va arriver. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes.

* * *

...

* * *

_New York, 8h00_

Vjeko avance les yeux rivés vers le haut des buildings qui se dressent devant lui. Ce dédale de béton, de verre et d'acier exerce sur lui une impression étrange, à mi-chemin entre malaise et émerveillement. Combien de personnes ont dû travailler à la construction de ces bâtiments, en s'épuisant à la tâche, et même, pour certains, en y laissant la vie, peut-être, probablement ? Il n'en a pas la moindre idée, et il préfère ne pas savoir.

Il finit par arriver devant le lieu qu'il recherche. Impossible de le manquer à vrai dire, puisqu'il s'agit du cœur de Manhattan, de l'un des symboles de la ville de New York, qui se dressent droit vers le ciel, comme si elles voulaient côtoyer les Dieux. Les Tours du World Trade Center.

Son ami Dragan lui a donné rendez-vous ici, au vingt-et-unième étage de la Tour Sud, dans le cabinet d'architecture où il vient d'être employé comme stagiaire. Il est en train de terminer ses études d'architecte, et il est très excité à l'idée de travailler pour ce cabinet prestigieux, dont Vjeko n'a absolument pas retenu le nom.

Dragan et lui ne s'étaient pas revus depuis de nombreuses années. Depuis sa dernière visite en Croatie pour les fêtes de Noël, il y a bien longtemps. Mais ils ont été heureux de se retrouver la veille au soir. Cela fait près de huit ans que son père et lui vivent à New York. Ils avaient quitté la Croatie au milieu de la guerre, pour fuir les massacres et le souvenir horrible de l'assassinat de sa mère. Et son ami avait donc continué à grandir ici, dans ce pays qui l'avait accepté malgré ses différences, et malgré sa douleur.

Et aujourd'hui, Dragan lui a proposé de le rejoindre à son bureau de bonne heure, afin de profiter de la tranquillité matinale pour admirer la vue depuis l'air d'observation située sur le toit de la Tour. Car il lui a juré que le paysage new-yorkais était magnifique de là-haut, et que ce que l'on ressentait à cet endroit était unique et indescriptible. Et Vjeko veut bien le croire…

Le Phoenix arrive dans le couloir desservant les si nombreux ascenseurs et presse l'un des boutons d'appel. Les portes de la première cabine située sur sa droite s'ouvrent et il pénètre à l'intérieur. Il appuie sur le numéro vingt-et-un. Une sonnerie retentit, les portent se ferment et il commence à monter.

En regardant les numéros des étages défiler, il pense à ses rendez-vous de ces dernières heures. Shun sera probablement ravi d'apprendre qu'il a établi des très bons premiers contacts avec les représentants du Programme des Nations unies pour l'environnement. Il ne comprend pas vraiment à quoi tout cela va servir, mais il est convaincu que son Grand Pope sait parfaitement ce qu'il veut et où il va.

Et puis, évidemment, ses pensées se dirigent vers Aleix. Son ami lui manque, naturellement, pour son plus grand malheur et sa plus grande joie, et il se demande ce qu'il peut bien faire à cet instant. Il doit être un peu plus de quinze heures en Grèce, donc il devrait bientôt terminer l'entraînement.

Il l'imagine occupé à retirer les bandages de ses bras, avec application et précision, comme il en a l'habitude. Il aime le regarder faire ça. Il aime observer le bout de ses doigts toucher ses bras avec douceur et délicatesse. Il aime contempler ses mains dérouler les bandes de tissus salies par la poussière et la sueur. Il aime le voir les porter à sa bouche quand il a terminé la procédure, et qu'il veut les plier pour les mettre de côté. Mais en réalité, il aime le moindre de ses mouvements et chacun de ses gestes.

Il inspire profondément et ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir heureux. Même s'il a conscience que cela ne le mène nulle part, et même s'il a la ferme intention de tirer un trait sur ses sentiments, bientôt, dès qu'il sera suffisamment fort.

Une nouvelle sonnerie retentit et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. Il sort et avance dans le couloir désert, à la recherche du nom et du numéro que Dragan lui a indiqués. Il trouve rapidement ce qu'il recherche et pousse une immense double-porte derrière laquelle l'attend son ami. Celui-ci est assis dans un canapé beige, face à deux grandes baies-vitrées offrant une vue déjà très appréciable sur le Sud de Manhattan. Le jeune homme se lève pour l'accueillir, en le gratifiant d'une accolade dont seuls les américains ont le secret.

« Salut Vjeko. Tu es pile à l'heure ! Mais dépêchons-nous de nous rendre au deck d'observation avant que mes collègues n'arrivent.

\- Bonjour Dragan. Entendu, je te suis. C'est toi le maître des lieux ! »

Les deux jeunes Croates se dirigent alors vers les ascenseurs, pour débuter leur montée vers le cent-dixième étage.

En passant dans le hall, Vjeko jette un œil sur une horloge d'un blanc éclatant, dont les aiguilles indiquent 8h30. Dans moins d'une dizaine de minutes, ils seront en haut.

…-…

Le Phoenix ne peut retenir un cri d'admiration en pénétrant sur le toit. Son ami n'a pas menti : la vue est à couper le souffle, absolument magistrale, incomparable. Et le ciel bleu magnifique de cette matinée de fin d'été permet d'en profiter entièrement. Il fait le tour de l'aire d'observation, pour imprégner ses yeux de chaque angle du paysage unique qui s'offre à lui.

Il s'arrête du côté sud pour regarder la baie. A cet instant, il regrette qu'Aleix ne soit pas à ses côtés pour admirer avec lui la beauté de ce qu'il a la chance de contempler.

Il comprend alors qu'il ne parviendra jamais à effacer ce qu'il ressent pour le Capricorne. Comment le pourrait-il puisqu'il est au cœur de chacune de ses pensées, en permanence, à chaque minute, à chaque seconde ? Même quand il est loin de lui, même quand il se trouve de l'autre côté de l'océan.

Vjeko serre les poings et ferme les yeux. De toute façon, il n'a pas envie d'oublier. Il ne voudrait oublier ce qu'il ressent pour rien au monde. Car cet amour total, entier, indéfectible, dirige désormais sa vie, même s'il sait qu'il n'en a pas le droit.

Soudain, il entend un bruit.

Un bruit assourdissant qui brise le silence derrière lui.

Soudain, il ressent la haine.

Une haine incommensurable qui approche. De plus en plus vite.

Soudain, il perçoit la terreur.

Une terreur indescriptible qui jaillit et se répand de toutes parts. De plus en plus près, de plus en plus réelle.

Il se tourne et il voit l'horreur.

L'horreur ici, juste devant ses yeux, en plein cœur de Manhattan.

Un avion vient de s'écraser dans la Tour Nord du World Trade Center.

* * *

_..._

* * *

_Sanctuaire, 15h46_

Shun quitte le temple des Poissons. Il est ébloui en retrouvant la lumière du jour, et essaie de protéger ses yeux des rayons du soleil avec sa main.

Il s'apprête à gravir les marches le conduisant au Palais, quand une nouvelle douleur, encore plus insoutenable que celle qu'il a ressentie deux jours plus tôt, le transperce. Il tombe à genoux, les mains à plat contre le sol, et il fait exploser son cosmos.

Il appelle tous les chevaliers d'Or du Sanctuaire à le rejoindre.

Car il vient de se produire quelque chose de terrible, d'inimaginable. Et il sait qu'ils ont le devoir d'intervenir.

…-…

_Sibérie Orientale, au même moment_

Hyoga ouvre les yeux. Il s'assied dans son lit et regarde autour de lui. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire, et il doit le faire vite.

Il se lève, traverse l'isba pieds nus et à la hâte, et va réveiller Dimitri. Il lui explique qu'il doit partir, tout de suite, sans attendre, et qu'il ne peut pas l'emmener avec lui. Il lui dit qu'il va l'accompagner jusqu'au village le plus proche, et qu'il devra y rester jusqu'à son retour. Et que sinon, quelqu'un du Sanctuaire viendra le chercher.

Il le rassure, lui dit qu'il n'a rien à craindre, que tout ira bien, et qu'ils se reverront bientôt.

Il appelle son armure, et Dimitri admire la protection du Verseau recouvrir son Maître adoré.

Hyoga le prend dans ses bras, et ils quittent l'isba tous les deux, guidés par les seules lueurs de la lune. Dimitri n'a pas peur et n'a pas froid, enveloppé par le cosmos bienveillant du Saint du Verseau qui disparaît dans la nuit.

* * *

...

* * *

_New York, 8h47_

Vjeko fait exploser son cosmos et prend son élan pour sauter. Il a demandé à Dragan de redescendre et de quitter la Tour le plus vite possible, en essayant de garder son calme. Mais la terreur qu'il a pu lire dans ses yeux quand il l'a laissé l'a profondément inquiété. Il n'a cependant pas eu d'autres choix que de laisser son ami, car il doit venir en aide aux personnes qu'il sait prises au piège au-dessus de la zone d'impact, dans l'autre Tour.

Par Athéna, si seulement il pouvait avoir son armure ! Il regrette de l'avoir laissée au Sanctuaire, et à cette distance, il sait qu'il ne peut pas l'appeler à lui. Tant pis. Il doit malgré tout essayer de faire tout ce qu'il peut pour secourir le plus grand nombre de personnes possibles. Et il est persuadé que ses frères d'armes l'auront bientôt rejoint. Une fois que Shun et les autres chevaliers d'Or auront pris conscience de ce qu'il se passe, et il sait qu'ils le feront, il ne leur faudra que quelques minutes pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Mais en attendant, c'est à lui d'intervenir.

Il s'élance du toit, et se réceptionne sur la face sud de la Tour en flammes, en s'accrochant au rebord d'une fenêtre. Il brise d'un coup de poing la vitre déjà endommagée par le souffle de la collision, et pénètre à l'intérieur. L'odeur est suffocante et le bruit insupportable. Il se trouve quelques étages au-dessus de l'impact du 747, et les dommages causés par le choc sont visibles de toutes parts. Des incendies se sont déclenchés un peu partout, et les systèmes d'extinction automatique fixés au plafond crachent des jets d'eau ridicules et totalement inutiles.

Il entend des cris, des hurlements, et au milieu de cela, de nouvelles explosions. Un sifflement lui fait tourner la tête en direction des grandes fenêtres, et il voit un corps défiler tel un pantin désarticulé. Des feuilles de papier le suivent, avec une lenteur irréelle, comme si elles voulaient l'accompagner dans la mort.

Vjeko se met à courir dans la direction des cris qu'il entend, et arrive dans une grande salle où une dizaine de personnes ont trouvé refuge sous les nombreux bureaux. Il essaie de les rassurer, dans son anglais plus qu'approximatif, mais personne ne semble prêt à lui faire confiance. Tant pis, il va devoir les forcer…

Il choisit une personne qui lui semble être parmi les plus vulnérables, et la prend dans ses bras. Il n'a pas d'autres possibilités pour l'instant. Il doit les sauver une par une, et faire un choix, un terrible choix, pour décider qui prendre en charge en priorité.

Il arrache un câble métallique qui dépasse de la structure du bâtiment. A défaut d'autre chose, cela fera un cordage acceptable. Il le lance par la fenêtre, et entreprend la descente jusqu'à la zone située en dessous du Boeing. Une fois à l'extérieur, il voit les ailes de celui-ci incrustées dans le building, et cette image est stupéfiante et lui paraît irréelle. Une fumée noire et épaisse se dégage des ruines dont les vapeurs lui brûlent déjà les poumons.

Il dépose son rescapé dans la première salle accessible, et lui donne l'ordre de continuer à descendre par les escaliers.

Il repart ensuite en direction des étages pour continuer sa mission. Il repère un accès par une partie du bâtiment encore épargnée par les flammes, dans laquelle un escalier à moitié écroulé reste malgré tout praticable. Ce trajet sera plus simple et plus rapide pour évacuer les autres victimes.

Il pénètre dans la salle qu'il a quittée quelques minutes plus tôt, et surprend une jeune femme en train d'escalader l'une des fenêtres. Elle semble bien décidée à se jeter dans le vide, probablement convaincue qu'il s'agit de la seule issue envisageable pour échapper à une mort atroce. Il se précipite à ses côtés, et la rattrape par la main au moment où ses pieds quittent le rebord. Il la serre de toutes ses forces, et plonge ses yeux dans les siens pour lui faire comprendre qu'il la tient et qu'il ne la lâchera pas. Mais la jeune femme ne veut plus lutter. Le désespoir et la peur ont envahi son esprit et son cœur, et alors que des larmes se mettent à couler le long de ses joues, elle le lâche.

Vjeko s'apprête à sauter pour la rattraper lorsqu'une explosion souffle la pièce dans laquelle il se trouve. Il est à son tour projeté dans le vide, mais parvient à s'agripper à une barre d'acier dépassant des ruines, juste deux étages en-dessous.

Il se hisse à la force de ses bras, et pénètre à nouveau dans la Tour. Il semblerait que celle-ci ne veuille pas de lui, mais il n'en a cure... Il reprend son périple parmi les gravats, à la recherche de nouvelles personnes à secourir, toujours guidé par les hurlements et les cris.

Il termine son troisième aller-retour entre les étages supérieurs et ceux permettant une échappatoire pour les rescapés qu'il escorte, quand il perçoit un puissant cosmos approcher. La température tombe immédiatement d'une vingtaine de degrés, ce qui est extrêmement appréciable tant la chaleur dégagée par les si nombreux incendies est devenue insupportable.

Hyoga se tient devant lui, vêtu de son armure, et l'interpelle d'une voix ferme et déterminée :

« Où se trouve le plus grand nombre de victimes ?

\- Il y en a une trentaine qui se sont regroupées dans une grande salle à l'étage du dessus, et une quinzaine d'autres dans un bureau au fond de ce couloir. Mais ils sont tous totalement désorientés. Ils ont du mal à saisir ce qui se passe, et ils ne comprennent pas vraiment ce que je cherche à faire…

\- Je crains malheureusement que nous n'ayons pas le temps de leur expliquer… Allons-y ! Seiya, Ikki, Shiryu et les autres seront bientôt là. »

Vjeko sent son cœur se serrer. Aleix doit probablement les accompagner, mais il sait qu'il n'a pas le temps de penser à lui pour l'instant.

Le Verseau et le Phoenix se séparent pour plus d'efficacité, et ce dernier se dirige vers le bureau qu'il vient d'indiquer à son camarade. Son regard se porte sur une horloge. Encore une. Et celle-ci indique 8h56.

…-…

Vjeko dépose son dixième rescapé dans la sécurité toute relative du quatre-vingt-dixième étage. Il ne peut pas l'accompagner plus bas, il n'en a pas le temps. Il doit retourner au-dessus pour continuer sa mission, le plus vite possible.

Son visage et ses bras sont recouverts de suie et il commence à respirer péniblement. Il sent la fatigue vouloir prendre sournoisement le dessus, mais il ne compte pas la laisser faire.

Il court droit devant lui, et choisit cette fois-ci d'accéder aux étages supérieurs par l'extérieur. Il a besoin de respirer un peu d'air.

Il s'agrippe au rebord d'une fenêtre, et saute pour atteindre celle située juste au-dessus. Il attrape tout juste le rebord de sa main droite, quand il entend un nouveau bruit assourdissant, semblable à celui qu'il a entendu tout à l'heure, il y a dix-sept minutes exactement. Quand il se trouvait sur le deck de l'autre Tour.

Et un choc terrible, d'une violence inouïe, une trentaine de mètres plus bas.

Il doit redoubler d'effort pour se maintenir en équilibre et ne pas lâcher prise, tant le souffle de ce nouvel impact est puissant. Même s'il n'en croit pas ses yeux, il sait très bien ce qu'il vient de voir. Un deuxième avion vient de s'écraser dans la Tour Sud, celle où il était tout à l'heure. Celle où son ami Dragan se trouve toujours.

…-…

Shiryu se réceptionne sur le toit de la Tour Nord, envahie par une épaisse fumée noire qui bloque toute visibilité. Seiya et Ikki le rejoignent juste quelques secondes plus tard. Kiki, Jabu et Aleix se sont dirigés vers la Tour Sud.

Ils sont arrivés juste après le crash du second Boeing, et n'ont donc rien pu faire pour l'empêcher.

Ils doivent désormais agir extrêmement vite, pour tirer le plus de personnes de ce piège infernal.

Shun a été très clair avec eux tout à l'heure. Ils doivent faire tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour sauver le plus de monde possible, quitte à être vus dans leurs armures. De toute façon, il est probable que les rescapés garderont un souvenir confus de tout cela, et la présence de quelques chevaliers en armure dorée sera certainement le dernier de leur souci...

Le chevalier de la Balance se tourne vers ses compagnons et leur crie de se séparer. Ils seront plus efficaces chacun de leur côté.

Shiryu accède à l'intérieur du building par l'entrée située sur le toit, et descend les escaliers en courant.

Plus il descend dans les étages, et plus l'odeur et la chaleur deviennent insupportables, malgré la présence de blocs de glace à moitié fondus un peu partout. Hyoga est visiblement déjà passé par là...

Il ouvre une porte et tombe nez à nez avec un groupe de trois personnes. Et la surprise qu'il peut lire dans leurs yeux atteste sans aucun doute qu'ils ne s'attendaient plus à voir qui que ce soit venir les secourir. Il leur explique, dans un anglais parfait, qu'il est là pour les aider et qu'ils doivent lui faire confiance. Il prend le plus jeune dans ses bras, âgé d'une vingtaine d'années à peine, et part en courant après avoir hurlé aux deux autres de l'attendre ici.

Il trouve un passage relativement épargné des flammes et des vapeurs toxiques, et enveloppe le rescapé qu'il tient contre lui de son cosmos, pour le rassurer et le protéger de la chaleur.

Au bout d'un couloir, il tombe sur une dizaine de corps étendus sur le sol, inanimés. Il se penche pour vérifier leur état de santé, et constate avec effroi qu'ils sont tous morts, certainement asphyxiés par les gaz dégagés par l'incendie.

Il poursuit sa route en se mordant l'intérieur des joues. Pourquoi tant de souffrance ? Comment la haine et la colère de quelques-uns ont-elles pu conduire à une telle horreur ? Mais il n'a pas le temps de chercher des réponses à ses questions. Pas tout de suite…

…-…

Vjeko se hisse avec difficulté par l'une des fenêtres du quatre-vingt-onzième étage de la Tour Sud. Il se trouve juste cinq niveaux au-dessus de la zone d'impact du second Boeing. C'est ici qu'il a ressenti la présence de Dragan. Celui-ci n'a visiblement pas eu le temps de descendre plus bas, et il figure donc parmi les nombreux prisonniers des étages supérieurs.

Il l'appelle, il crie son nom dans les couloirs, et il finit par entendre une réponse. Son ami s'est réfugié dans l'un des toilettes de l'étage, probablement pour chercher un peu de fraîcheur, même si plus aucune goutte d'eau ne s'écoule des robinets.

Il lui explique qu'il doit venir avec lui et l'écouter sans poser de questions. Et son ami le croit et lui fait confiance. Car il sait que Vjeko appartient à une sorte de forces spéciales, une unité de soldats d'élite, et que cela fait de nombreuses années qu'il se plie à un entraînement intensif dans le but de pouvoir intervenir dans ce genre de situation. Il n'hésite donc pas une seconde à le suivre et comprend que s'il veut survivre aujourd'hui, il doit lui obéir, et lui obéir à la lettre.

Les deux jeunes Croates avancent dans les couloirs et s'engagent dans un escalier qui semble accessible. Ils descendent plusieurs étages comme cela, avant de se retrouver bloqués par un début d'incendie. Vjeko prend alors Dragan dans ses bras et l'enveloppe de son cosmos pour le protéger. Il va traverser les flammes, droit devant. Rien de plus naturel pour le chevalier du Phoenix…

…-…

Aleix reprend son souffle. Il vient de déposer une onzième personne devant l'escalier du soixante-dixième étage, et il sait qu'il doit remonter pour en sauver encore davantage.

En reprenant son ascension, il perçoit le cosmos de Vjeko tout proche. Il se trouve juste quelques mètres en dessous de lui. Mais il ne peut pas l'attendre. Il doit continuer.

…-…

Kiki et Jabu se retrouvent face à face à l'entrée du couloir menant au centième étage. Ils s'apprêtent à poursuivre leur chemin chacun de leur côté lorsque le Bélier se fige et se tourne vers le Scorpion :

« Un troisième avion vient de s'écraser !

\- Encore ? Mais où ça ?

\- En Virginie, sur le Pentagone ! Nous devons y aller. Suis-moi ! »

Et les deux chevaliers d'Or quittent la Tour Sud, en avisant leurs frères d'armes restés sur place de leur départ.

…-…

Vjeko se sent soulagé. Il vient de laisser Dragan dans l'un des étages inférieurs de la Tour, et celui-ci a pu rejoindre un groupe de sinistrés en train d'être évacués par les pompiers. Il devrait être tiré d'affaire désormais.

Le Phoenix reprend alors son ascension vers les niveaux supérieurs. Encore des escaliers, des escaliers interminables, pires que ceux du Sanctuaire…

Le Boeing a frappé la Tour de biais, et a laissé un escalier praticable au travers des étages de la zone d'impact, ce qui facilite la tâche qu'il s'est confiée. Il parvient rapidement à proximité du centième étage, duquel il sent les cosmos de Kiki et de Jabu s'éloigner. Il comprend alors qu'ils viennent de partir pour un troisième site, où un autre avion vient de s'écraser. Cela ne s'arrêtera donc jamais !

Il reprend sa course folle à la recherche d'autres victimes à secourir, et repart pour un nouvel aller-retour vers le bas de l'immeuble.

Dix minutes plus tard, il atteint à nouveau le haut de la Tour, et poursuit cette fois-ci jusqu'au cent-septième étage, pour vérifier qu'il ne reste plus personne au niveau du site touristique permettant l'accès à la plate-forme d'observation.

En traversant un couloir, il tombe une nouvelle fois sur une horloge. Encore une. Et celle-ci indique 9h55. Cela fait un peu plus d'une heure que ce drame s'est mis en marche.

Il ressent alors le cosmos d'Aleix, tout proche, juste à quelques mètres, et finit par le voir apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte, juste en face de lui. Juste là…

Il ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique, vêtu de son armure d'Or, resplendissante malgré la poussière et les traces de suie. Et il ne peut contenir sa joie de le voir, même ici, même maintenant, même s'il sait que cela n'a pas de sens. Même s'il sait qu'il n'en a pas le droit.

Et comble du bonheur, Aleix lui sourit. Comment peut-il sourire dans un moment pareil, si ce n'est parce qu'il est lui aussi heureux et soulagé de le voir ?

Vjeko avance vers lui sans prononcer un mot, ses yeux bleus rivés dans les yeux noirs qui l'observent fixement. Ces yeux qu'il trouve toujours aussi beaux, bienveillants, rassurants. Surtout maintenant… Aleix continue de lui sourire, d'un sourire qui semble empli d'affection et de tendresse. Et il ne perçoit plus la surprise et la stupéfaction qui s'étaient dégagées de lui lors du baiser qu'il lui avait volé.

Se pourrait-il que quelque chose ait changé ? Se pourrait-il qu'il puisse oser imaginer que les sentiments de son meilleur ami à son égard soient différents de ce qu'il croyait ? Se pourrait-il qu'il partage le même désir que celui qui le dévore toujours plus à chaque seconde, et même maintenant ?

Il s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche, pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, quand un voile sombre passe devant les yeux du Capricorne. A cet instant, il se sent envahi par un immense sentiment de panique, semblable à un cri d'alerte annonçant la survenue d'une catastrophe.

Aleix s'approche de lui et le prend dans ses bras. Naturellement, délicatement.

« Vjeko, la Tour va s'effondrer. Sans ton armure, tu ne survivras pas. Reste auprès de moi, l'armure du Capricorne pourra nous protéger tous les deux ».

Le Phoenix plonge une nouvelle fois ses yeux dans ceux de son ami, et lui fait comprendre qu'il approuve ce qu'il vient de dire. Il fait alors exploser son cosmos, pour leur apporter une protection supplémentaire.

Aleix enflamme son cosmos à son tour, et une intense lumière dorée l'enveloppe pour se joindre à l'aura cuivrée qui émane du corps de Vjeko. Leur deux cosmos se mêlent dans une explosion de couleurs et de forces éblouissantes.

Les murs commencent à trembler, le sol vibre, et un bruit insoutenable se fait entendre depuis les entrailles de la Tour.

Aleix regarde Vjeko comme il ne l'a jamais regardé auparavant. Il sait qu'il n'a plus une seconde à perdre. Il sait que tout va aller très vite. Il plaque son front contre le sien, prend son visage entre ses mains et murmure:

« Vjeko, je t'aime. Je ne veux pas te perdre ».

Et la Tour s'écroule sur les deux chevaliers.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue… A bientôt, j'espère…

Et d'ici là, je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes ! ^-^


	15. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, sauf pour ceux qui sont à moi... ^-^

**Note** : Salut, et très bonne et heureuse année à tous ! J'espère que 2020 vous apportera tout ce que vous souhaitez, et bien plus encore … En ce qui me concerne, cette nouvelle année devrait être assez particulière, avec plusieurs changements en perspective, ce qui n'a rien pour me rassurer... Mais j'espère que je pourrai encore trouver le temps d'écrire la suite de mon histoire, afin de pouvoir la terminer comme je le souhaite...

Je voulais aussi profiter de ce message de bonne année pour vous remercier encore, vous qui prenez le temps de lire mon histoire, et de me laisser vos commentaires de temps en temps. Chacun d'eux me touche et m'encourage à écrire, alors n'hésitez pas à en laisser ... Car je crois que j'ai un besoin (cruel) d'encouragements pour continuer ...

Sur ce... Voici la suite de cette histoire, avec un chapitre dans lequel nos héros tentent de reprendre leur esprit après les derniers événements qu'ils ont vécus, ce qui n'est pas facile pour certains... Pour info : petit passage Yaoi (mais toujours très très sage…)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez (au moins un peu…)

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

_12 septembre 2001_

_Athènes_

Hikari entend des cris. Quelqu'un l'appelle au secours, juste là, dans cet amas de pierres et de gravas. Il commence à dégager les ruines, et les cris se rapprochent. Ils sont de plus en plus forts, terrifiés, douloureux.

Il relève la tête vers son Maître, qui le regarde sans bouger. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne l'aide pas à creuser, pourquoi il reste là, à le dévisager, sans rien faire.

Mais peu importe, il doit continuer à dégager les pierres, le plus vite possible. Après plusieurs minutes, il voit enfin une main apparaître. Une main aux doigts fins et longs, couverte de sang, et blanche. Tellement blanche.

Il la serre pour indiquer sa présence, mais elle reste inerte, froide, glaciale même.

Il dégage les derniers gravas, et _elle_ apparaît, étendue au milieu des ruines. Elle paraît si fragile dans sa robe blanche. Ses longs cheveux éparpillés autour d'elle l'entourent d'un halo diffus, qui souligne son caractère divin. Ses yeux sont clos, et elle ne respire plus. Elle semble avoir abandonné la volonté de vivre. Son cosmos a disparu, plus aucune chaleur ne se dégage d'elle, et son visage reflète une douleur immense, un chagrin vide et lourd.

Le chevalier Pégase prend alors sa Déesse dans ses bras, pour l'envelopper de son cosmos. Il lui crie qu'elle doit revenir, qu'elle ne peut pas les abandonner, qu'il a besoin d'elle, qu'ils ont tous besoin d'elle, que l'Humanité a besoin d'elle. Il lui caresse le front et les cheveux, mais elle ne bouge toujours pas, et elle froide. De plus en plus froide.

Il voit ses propres larmes tomber sur ses joues, et elle ne réagit pas. Elle est morte. Il ne veut pas le croire, mais Athéna n'est plus là. Elle est partie.

Il se redresse en la portant toujours dans ses bras, et se dirige vers son Maître. Il veut lui tendre Saori, mais quelque chose l'en dissuade.

Le regard de Seiya.

Il ne le reconnaît pas, il ne le reconnaît plus. Ces yeux ne sont pas les siens. Non, il en a la certitude : son Maître n'est plus ici lui non plus. En tout cas, son esprit n'est plus là. Et il ne comprend pas qui habite le corps qui se dresse devant lui, et qui dessine ce sourire insupportable sur le visage du Sagittaire...

* * *

_Sanctuaire_

Hyoga assiste à la scène qui se déroule devant lui avec stupeur. Comme si les événements de la veille n'avaient pas suffi... Seiya est hors de lui, et sa colère semble incontrôlable.

« Comment pourrons-nous continuer à nous regarder en face après ça, dis-le moi, Shun ?! Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche !

\- Seiya, calme-toi, tu dépasses les bornes ! s'exclame le chevalier du Lion, sur un ton excédé. Shun n'est pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Personne ne l'est, si ce n'est les terroristes qui ont réalisé ces attaques, et ceux qui les ont commanditées.

\- Mais justement, Ikki ! Nous les connaissions, nous savions où les trouver, et nous avions conscience qu'ils allaient passer à l'acte tôt ou tard. Et nous n'avons rien fait ! s'emporte encore davantage le Sagittaire.

\- Seiya a raison, Ikki. Nous sommes en partie fautifs, et j'en porte l'entière responsabilité… concède Shun, avec des sanglots dans la voix. Et ce d'autant plus que, comme je te l'avais dit à peine quelques heures avant ce drame, j'avais la conviction qu'une telle chose allait se produire. Et je n'ai pas su agir pour l'empêcher. J'ai échoué, lamentablement, dans mon rôle de chevalier protecteur de l'Humanité, comme dans celui de représentant de notre Déesse.

\- Non, Shun, ce que tu dis n'est pas juste, et tu ne mérites pas de t'accabler de la sorte, le coupe Saori, sur un ton ferme mais bienveillant. Et Seiya : je suis d'accord avec Ikki, tu dois modérer tes propos et contrôler ta colère. Nous sommes tous hors de nous et révoltés par ce qui s'est produit ces trois derniers jours, mais nous nous devons de passer outre et de considérer les choses avec lucidité.

\- Je me fiche de votre lucidité et de votre besoin de contrôle absolu ! s'écrie le gardien du neuvième temple, avec toujours plus de révolte dans la voix. Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai vu plus de deux milliers d'innocents perdre la vie hier, et nous n'avons rien pu faire pour l'éviter. Et je ne l'accepte pas, je ne le supporte pas !

\- Je ne te demande pas de l'accepter, poursuit Athéna. Je te demande de contenir ta rage à l'intérieur de toi, et de ne pas la déverser sur les autres. Tu n'en as pas le droit, et tu le sais !

\- Oui Seiya, il faut que tu écoutes Saori, et calme-toi, je t'en prie », interrompt le chevalier de la Balance, en s'écartant du mur contre lequel il était adossé depuis leur arrivée dans la salle du trône.

« Et Shun, tu ne peux pas porter sur tes seules épaules le poids de ce qui s'est passé. Je pense que nous avons tous une part de responsabilité dans les événements de ces derniers jours, en tout cas, en ce qui me concerne, je ne peux que le reconnaître. Seiya n'a peut-être pas tout à fait tort, d'ailleurs. Nous aurions probablement dû intervenir pour affaiblir Al-Qaïda, et mettre à mal leurs projets destructeurs. Mais cela aurait-il suffi ? Je n'en suis pas certain... Car j'ai l'intime conviction que de telles attaques avaient été préparées de longue date, c'est une évidence, et ce n'est pas en agissant en Afghanistan ces dernières semaines que nous aurions pu les éviter.

\- Oui, Shiryu a raison, approuve Hyoga, en s'avançant vers le Sagittaire. Et il faut que nous gardions la tête froide, et que nous nous concentrions sur ce que nous allons faire demain, plutôt que de nous lamenter sur ce qui s'est produit hier. Seiya, tu entends ?! C'est à cela qu'il faut penser : à l'avenir ! »

Ce dernier serre les poings et se dirige vers la sortie, sans jeter le moindre regard à ses amis, à ses frères d'armes.

« Ne nous tourne pas le dos, Seiya, je t'en conjure ! s'écrie Saori.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, ô ma Déesse. Et sois rassurée, je comprends vos reproches, et je me contente donc d'obéir à tes ordres. Je pars pour contrôler ma colère, et ne pas vous infliger davantage mes états d'âme et mes remords. »

Et il sort, sans se retourner.

Il renvoie son armure, qui lui pèse terriblement, et dévale les interminables marches en courant. Il ne s'arrête pas quand il atteint son temple, et poursuit sa course folle le long d'un sentier qui mène tout droit vers un rocher surplombant la mer.

Arrivé au bord de la falaise, il s'immobilise juste à temps pour ne pas être happé par le vide, et contemple les vagues qui se déchaînent à une cinquantaine de mètres en-dessous de lui. Il n'a pas desserré les poings une seule seconde, et du sang s'écoule maintenant le long de ses doigts.

Il sait que ses amis ont raison, que Saori a raison. Mais il sait aussi qu'il ne parvient plus à se contrôler, malgré toute sa volonté, malgré toute sa force, qu'il sent pourtant intacte, et même toujours plus grande.

Il en a parfaitement conscience, et ce constat lui semble insoutenable, inacceptable.

Il se laisse tomber à genoux, et plaque ses mains contre le sol. Il serre la terre entre ses doigts, et en saisit une pleine poignée qu'il jette sur le côté.

Il ne se supporte plus. Il déteste ce qu'il est en train de devenir. Il hait ce qu'_elle _est en train de faire de lui.

Il passe ses doigts salis par le sang et la poussière sous son T-shirt, et d'un mouvement hésitant, presque terrifié, il _la_ touche du bout de son index. Il _la_ frôle à peine, et ce contact lui arrache un cri de douleur.

_Sa cicatrice_ est toujours là. _Elle_ ne veut pas le laisser tranquille, et _elle_ prend de plus en plus de place sur sa poitrine et dans son cœur.

Et Seiya ne peut s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi _elle_ est revenue, maintenant, après plus de quatorze ans.

Et surtout, il ne comprend pas ce qu'_elle_ peut attendre de lui...

* * *

_Athènes_

Marine arrive à la clinique, et elle s'efforce de faire le vide dans son esprit avant d'aller retrouver son fils.

Jabu, Seiya et presque tous les autres sont revenus ce matin, et le récit qu'ils ont fait des événements de la veille l'a profondément affectée. Mais par-dessus tout, le désarroi et le chagrin qu'elle a pu percevoir sur leurs visages l'a convaincue d'une chose : ils culpabilisent tous de leur impuissance à avoir empêché l'horreur.

Elle doit toutefois également reconnaître qu'elle s'est sentie extrêmement soulagée de le revoir, _lui_. Le chevalier du Scorpion. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de lui parler, mais le sourire que Jabu a eu pour elle lorsqu'ils se sont croisés l'a réconfortée, et lui a réchauffé le cœur. Et elle s'est juré d'aller le retrouver ce soir dans son temple, dès qu'elle sera de retour au Sanctuaire.

Mais pour l'instant, c'est auprès de son fils qu'elle veut se rendre.

Elle passe le sas permettant d'accéder au service des soins intensifs, et poursuit tout droit sans prêter attention aux numéros des chambres. Elle n'en a pas besoin. Elle connaît parfaitement les lieux désormais.

Soudain, elle se met à courir dans le couloir. Elle vient d'entendre son fils hurler, et elle sent qu'il est terrifié.

Elle pousse la porte de sa chambre sans la moindre délicatesse, et se rue à l'intérieur. Hikari se tient assis dans son lit, la tête baissée et le dos légèrement courbé. Ses cheveux en désordre sont trempés de sueur, et le pansement sur sa joue droite est quasiment arraché. Il respire difficilement, suffoque presque, et tourne son visage vers elle, les yeux voilés par les larmes et l'incompréhension.

« Où sommes-nous ?

\- A Athènes. Nous sommes à la clinique de la Fondation Graad. Mais tout va bien Hikari, tu n'as rien à craindre.

\- Et où est Seiya ? Où est mon Maître ? »

Marine ne répond pas tout de suite. Elle ne sait pas comment présenter les choses. Les événements se sont bousculés à une vitesse folle ces derniers jours, et elle ne veut pas brusquer son fils dès son réveil.

« Seiya va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est revenu de mission ce matin, et il se trouve au Sanctuaire. »

Le jeune Pégase semble rassuré par cette réponse et tente de se lever.

« Non, Hikari, tu dois rester couché pour l'instant. Tu ne dois pas…

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? interroge un homme en blouse blanche qui vient de pénétrer dans la chambre.

\- Bonjour Docteur, vous tombez bien. Hikari vient de se réveiller, et il a l'air un peu désorienté...

\- Cela n'a rien d'étonnant », poursuit le médecin en s'approchant de son patient.

Il contrôle ses signes vitaux, pose une main sur son front, et retire les bandages de ses bras. Il donne l'impression d'être satisfait par ce qu'il constate, et passe ensuite à l'inspection de son visage.

« Votre capacité de cicatrisation est vraiment étonnante, mon jeune ami. Vous n'avez déjà presque plus aucune trace de vos si nombreuses brûlures. Par contre, et cela je ne me l'explique pas, la blessure sur votre visage ne semble pas guérir aussi bien. »

A ces mots, Hikari frôle sa joue du bout des doigts.

« Non, je ne vous le conseille pas, l'interrompt aussitôt le médecin. Vous avez encore besoin de temps pour vous remettre de cette blessure, et en attendant, vous ne devez surtout pas la toucher. D'ailleurs, je vais demander à l'infirmière de venir refaire votre pansement. »

Le jeune homme obéit docilement, mais demande sur un ton décidé :

« Quand est-ce que je pourrai sortir ?

\- D'ici quelques jours, je pense.

\- Il en est hors de question ! Je veux sortir demain ! » s'écrie Hikari, en essayant de se lever à nouveau.

Marine a le réflexe de s'approcher de lui pour le soutenir. Elle s'adresse alors au médecin d'une voix qu'elle veut conciliante :

« Mais Docteur, si vous pensez qu'Hikari va mieux, ne pourrait-il pas quitter la clinique plus tôt, si je vous garantis que quelqu'un s'occupera des soins qu'il doit encore recevoir ? »

Le jeune Pégase lance un regard reconnaissant à sa bienfaitrice, bien qu'il semble également surpris par une telle proposition.

« A vrai dire, si vous pouvez effectivement assurer le suivi des soins, je pense qu'il n'y a aucune contre-indication réellement justifiée à l'encontre de cette demande, si c'est vraiment ce que vous désirez.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je souhaite, rétorque Hikari, avec fermeté.

\- Alors dans ce cas, je vais signer votre autorisation de sortie pour demain. Mais vous devez me promettre de suivre mes instructions en ce qui concerne la prise en charge de vos dernières blessures.

\- Soyez rassuré, Docteur, j'y veillerai personnellement, insiste le chevalier de l'Aigle, en adressant un sourire bienveillant à son fils.

\- Entendu. Je vous envoie l'infirmière tout de suite afin qu'elle vous explique l'ensemble de la marche à suivre », conclut le médecin, en quittant la chambre sans prêter davantage attention à ses occupants.

Hikari regarde Marine un long moment, sans parler. Il a la certitude qu'elle semble vraiment se préoccuper de lui, et il n'en ressent pas la moindre gêne, ni aucun étonnement. Bien au contraire. Il trouve même cela naturel, évident.

Il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il se sent très proche d'elle, de plus en plus proche, et il est heureux de la savoir auprès de lui. Comme si elle avait toujours été là, quelque part, tout près.

Il lui sourit, et elle répond à son sourire, affectueusement, tendrement.

Il se rend alors compte que même s'il est resté longtemps, très longtemps, sans pouvoir observer son visage, en raison de ce masque horrible qu'elle s'obligeait à porter, il connaît parfaitement chacun de ses traits. Il les connaît par cœur, comme s'ils étaient gravés au plus profond de sa mémoire, depuis aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Depuis son enfance. Depuis toujours.

* * *

_New York_

Aleix regarde par la fenêtre de l'appartement, et il n'en croit pas ses yeux. Le paysage de désolation qui s'ouvre devant lui semble tellement irréel, invraisemblable… Et cette poussière, grise, épaisse, étouffante, qui recouvre la ville à perte de vue, accentue encore davantage l'impression de chaos qui s'en dégage. On se croirait _aux Enfers_.

Le Capricorne n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Les images de la veille l'obsèdent toujours, et l'angoisse et la terreur qu'il a ressenties n'ont toujours pas quitté ni son esprit ni son cœur.

Il revoit chaque instant, il revit chaque seconde, encore et encore dans sa tête, dès qu'il ferme les yeux.

Mais malgré tout cela, malgré l'horreur insoutenable de ce qui s'est produit, il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir heureux. Car _il_ est toujours là, auprès de lui, et il sait que rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant.

Oui, Aleix n'a plus peur, il n'a plus de doutes. Il n'a plus que des certitudes. Il est convaincu qu'il a fait le bon choix, et que tout ira bien. Impossible qu'il en soit autrement tant il est persuadé de ce qu'il ressent, de ce qu'il veut, de ce qu'il désire.

Il se souvient de tout, de chaque détail. De la peur gigantesque qui l'avait envahi quand il avait compris que la Tour allait s'écrouler sur eux, et de la chaleur inimaginable qui s'était emparée de son corps tout entier quand il avait pris Vjeko dans ses bras à ce moment-là. Du choc de leurs deux cosmos lorsqu'ils étaient entrés en résonance, et de la force incommensurable qui s'en était dégagée, leur permettant de s'échapper du piège infernal dans lequel ils s'étaient enfermés. Et du soulagement, immense, qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait reposé les pieds sur le sol, avec Vjeko dans ses bras, toujours vivant.

Ikki et Shiryu les avaient rejoints aussitôt, alertés par l'explosion de leurs cosmos avant même que la Tour ne s'effondre. Puis ils étaient retournés dans l'autre Tour auprès de Seiya et de Hyoga, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'écroule, seulement trente minutes plus tard.

Ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour l'empêcher. Ils avaient été impuissants face à ces amas d'acier, de béton et de verre, destructeurs et incontrôlables. Ces vagues grises, étouffantes et froides, qui semblaient mues par une volonté propre : celle de tout anéantir dans leur chute, de tout engloutir dans leur propre disparition.

Certes, ils étaient parvenus à sauver des innocents, de nombreux innocents même, mais ils n'avaient pu les prendre en charge tous, et un grand nombre avait péri, dévorés par les Tours. Et leurs corps étaient maintenant prisonniers de ces restes fumants et nauséabonds, sans aucun espoir de retrouver le moindre survivant. Aucun être humain normal ne pouvait avoir survécu à une telle catastrophe.

Et face à la désolation qui régnait devant eux après l'effondrement des deux Tours, tous les chevaliers avaient eu la même impression, lourde et insupportable, de ne pas avoir accompli leur devoir, et cette sensation leur laissait à tous un goût de cendres dans la bouche. Et parmi eux, c'est le Sagittaire qui semblait le plus affecté, sans le moindre doute…

Aleix prend une profonde inspiration. Lui aussi a du mal à accepter leur échec. Lui aussi a du mal à contrôler la colère qu'il sent vouloir s'emparer de lui quand il repense à tout cela.

Il se souvient alors des mots que Shiryu a eu avant de repartir pour le Domaine Sacré avec les autres chevaliers d'Or : « Même si nous ne pouvons l'accepter, ou parvenons difficilement à le comprendre, nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas tout contrôler. Car nous ne sommes pas des Dieux. Nous ne sommes que des hommes, presque comme les autres, ou, en tout cas, si peu différents, finalement ».

Mais cette idée n'est pas facile à intégrer, et Aleix sait que les mots de son Maître auront du mal à trouver un réel écho chez plusieurs de ses camarades.

Le Capricorne se détourne enfin de la fenêtre, et se dirige vers la cuisine. Il a besoin d'un café. Le père de Dragan lui a expliqué le fonctionnement de la cafetière, avant de partir pour l'hôpital où son fils a été pris en charge. Celui-ci ne souffre heureusement d'aucune blessure physique grave, mais le traumatisme qu'il a subi restera probablement incrusté en lui pour longtemps, si ce n'est pour toujours.

Il verse le liquide noir dans une tasse, et porte le breuvage fumant à sa bouche. La chaleur et le goût amer du café lui font du bien. Il ferme les yeux, et se concentre sur le cosmos de son ami.

Vjeko dort dans la chambre juste à côté. Il s'est écroulé dès leur arrivée dans l'appartement de Dragan et de son père la veille au soir, épuisé par les efforts qu'il a dû fournir. En l'absence de son armure, son corps porte davantage de stigmates des événements de cette terrible journée, et il lui faudra probablement un peu de temps pour s'en remettre totalement.

Mais Aleix peut percevoir son cosmos malgré tout. Ce cosmos si familier qui a fusionné avec le sien il y a quelques heures. Ce cosmos qu'il chérit tant, et qu'il ne veut plus sentir loin de lui.

Il termine son café, et repose la tasse sur la table de la cuisine. Il se tourne vers l'évier, et ouvre le robinet pour s'asperger le visage. Il passe ses mains mouillées dans ses cheveux, et frotte son épaisse tignasse noire vigoureusement, pour se réveiller un peu. Il attrape le torchon qui se trouve juste à côté, et se sèche le visage.

Quand il retire le tissu de devant ses yeux, Vjeko se tient devant lui. Juste là. Ses yeux bleus le fixent intensément, et il lui sourit. D'un sourire discret, presque timide, mais d'une profonde sincérité, et surtout, tellement beau. Il lui sourit à son tour tout en reposant le torchon sur le côté.

Son meilleur ami s'approche lentement de lui, le regard toujours rivé dans le sien. Il saisit son visage entre ses mains, avec force et tendresse à la fois, et l'embrasse, sans la moindre hésitation. Aleix ferme les yeux et s'abandonne à la sensation exquise de ce baiser. Il a l'impression de renaître, ou plutôt, de vivre enfin réellement.

Il pose ses mains par-dessus celles de Vjeko, et appuie davantage leur baiser. Il se laisse submerger par le désir que déclenche en lui le contact de ces lèvres si longtemps attendues contre les siennes. Il se laisse envahir par le plaisir qui secoue son corps tout entier quand il sent sa langue effleurer la sienne dans une caresse délicate et sublime. Une caresse dont la douceur indescriptible le trouble infiniment, le rendant imperméable au monde autour de lui.

Il avance sa langue à son tour, pour aller à la rencontre de celle qui lui procure déjà tant de plaisir, pour la frôler, l'apprivoiser, la satisfaire. Il veut répondre à chaque sensation qu'il perçoit, pour que Vjeko comprenne à quel point il est heureux, à quel point il le désire lui aussi.

Ils libèrent leurs mains en même temps, et Vjeko le saisit par la nuque pour le rapprocher encore davantage de lui. Aleix fait courir ses doigts longs et fins dans ses cheveux, pour accompagner son mouvement, et resserrer son emprise. Il se sent partir, il ne contrôle plus rien, il ne pense plus à rien si ce n'est à ces lèvres qui le frôlent, à ces mains qui le caressent, à ce corps qu'il sait si proche, et qu'il voudrait encore plus près, toujours plus près.

Un bruit de clefs dans une serrure et un grincement de porte obligent les deux chevaliers à se séparer.

Le Phoenix recule et s'assied à la table de la cuisine. Le père de Dragan les rejoint, et pose un sac de courses en papier sur le dessus du frigo. Celui-ci n'a pas remarqué la présence de son jeune compatriote, et s'adresse directement au Capricorne, avec un fort accent slave dans son anglais sinon absolument parfait:

« Comment va Vjeko ?

\- Si tu veux, tu peux me le demander directement, répond l'intéressé.

\- Ah, tu es là ?! Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver déjà debout en rentrant. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- On ne peut mieux ! Et Dragan, comment va-t-il ?

\- Physiquement : bien, et même très bien, grâce à toi ! Je te serai éternellement redevable pour ce que tu as fait, Vjeko, pour les risques que tu as pris pour le sauver, et pour m'avoir permis de le garder auprès de moi. Hvala, iz dubine moje duše(1).

\- Nema na čemu, prijatelju(2). Mais tu n'as pas à me remercier, car je n'aurais jamais pu continuer à me regarder en face si je n'avais pas tout tenté pour le secourir », ajoute le Phoenix, en baissant la tête.

Un long silence s'installe dans la pièce, avant que Vjeko ne reprenne la parole :

« Mais Dragan aura besoin de toi, j'en suis certain. Une telle horreur va laisser des traces, surtout après ce qu'il a vécu chez nous, en Croatie. Et il lui faudra du temps, beaucoup de temps, pour oublier. A lui, comme à nous tous », conclut finalement le jeune chevalier, en adressant un sourire discret mais empli de tendresse à son frère d'armes, toujours appuyé contre le rebord de l'évier.

Aleix le regarde sans dire un mot. Son ami a raison. Ils auront tous du mal à effacer de leur mémoire les événements de cette journée. Même s'il sait que pour lui, pour tous les deux, ce jour-là aura malgré tout une signification particulière.

* * *

_Athènes_

Acrisios éclate de rire. Il a enfin retrouvé son meilleur ami, et celui-ci semble ne rien avoir perdu de son caractère enjoué, en tout cas en apparence. Il trouve le moyen, ou peut-être plutôt le courage, de faire de l'humour sur l'état physique dans lequel l'explosion l'a laissé, et cela ne le surprend pas.

« Et oui Acrisios, il faut croire que j'étais jaloux de ton style depuis toutes ces années, et que je n'ai pas pu me retenir de tout faire pour avoir la même tête que toi, dès que la première occasion s'est présentée à moi. Et comme ça, les autres pourront nous appeler « les balafrés » ou « les amochés ». Je pense que je préfère « les balafrés », ça a plus de classe, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Personnellement, je pencherais plutôt pour... ni l'un ni l'autre ! Et je ne me considère pas comme un _balafré_, figure-toi. D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours été beaucoup plus beau que toi, malgré ma cicatrice, et je crains que cela ne soit encore plus évident aujourd'hui !

\- Dans tes rêves, Acri, et dans tes rêves seulement ! J'étais et je serai encore beaucoup plus séduisant que toi, et ce n'est pas une malheureuse égratignure sur mon visage qui changera quoi que ce soit à cela. Désolé de te décevoir », rétorque le chevalier Pégase en riant.

Le jeune homme laisse échapper une légère grimace, en portant une main sur ses côtes. Ce simple rire a suffi à relancer la douleur qui tiraille encore son flanc, et cela le fait souffrir plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Acrisios lui lance un regard compatissant, et il n'aime pas l'idée de provoquer de la pitié chez son meilleur ami.

« Doucement Hikari, tu es encore convalescent, ne l'oublie pas, rappelle Marine, sur un ton protecteur.

\- Ça va, ça va, je peux gérer quelques misérables petits bobos.

\- Je n'en ai pas le moindre doute, mais tu ne souffres pas de blessures ordinaires. Il faudra te ménager encore un peu pendant plusieurs jours, sinon tu sais que les médecins voudront que tu reviennes à l'hôpital, ajoute le chevalier de l'Aigle.

\- A ce sujet, Marine, je suis étonnée qu'ils aient accepté de le laisser sortir aussi vite, interroge Shaina, qui était restée silencieuse jusque-là.

\- C'est parce que j'ai apporté la garantie que nous lui procurerions les soins dont il a besoin au Sanctuaire, précise la Japonaise à son amie. Et il faut croire que j'ai su être suffisamment convaincante.

\- Oui, ou alors c'est que tu as tapé dans l'œil du médecin, et qu'il n'a pas voulu te contrarier...

\- Pas du tout ! Il a simplement confiance en moi, enfin je crois.

\- Évidemment qu'il a confiance en toi ! la coupe Hikari. Et d'ailleurs, moi aussi j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu t'occuperas parfaitement de moi, même si je suis persuadé que cela ne sera absolument pas nécessaire. »

L'Italienne lance un regard complice à sa meilleure amie. Il semblerait que les relations entre son fils et elle soient plutôt sur la bonne voie, en tout cas pour l'instant… Mais Shaina ne peut s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour sa consœur, et d'appréhender la réaction du jeune Pégase lorsque elle lui aura avoué la vérité. Elle espère sincèrement que tout se passera bien, pour lui, comme pour elle…

A cet instant, trois coups rapides résonnent sur la porte de la chambre, et une tête ébouriffée apparaît dans l'embrasure.

« Salut, je peux entrer ? Alors Hikari, il paraît que tu as enfin fini de te prendre pour la belle au bois dormant ?!

\- Bonjour Seiya ! s'exclame l'intéressé. Oui, comme tu peux le constater, je suis de retour parmi vous. J'en avais marre de rêver de toi !...

\- Oh, me voilà flatté, vraiment. Mais je ne mérite certainement pas un tel honneur, et de toute façon, je suis beaucoup mieux en chair et en os ! » plaisante le Sagittaire, en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il lance un clin d'œil complice à son ancien disciple, avant de s'adresser aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Bonjour Marine, Bonjour Acri ! Ah, et salut Shaina ! On dirait que tu as beaucoup d'admiratrices, Hikari...

\- Ou plutôt beaucoup de gens qui se soucient de lui, rétorque le chevalier de l'Ophiuchus, en décroisant nerveusement ses longues jambes.

\- Bien entendu, je faisais juste un peu d'humour, c'est tout… »

Un large sourire égaie à nouveau le visage du jeune Pégase, qui parvient à étouffer un rire incontrôlé, juste à temps pour éviter la survenue d'une autre vague douloureuse.

Celui-ci prend alors un air plus sérieux, et demande, après un bref instant d'hésitation :

« Mais dis-moi, Seiya, quel était l'objectif de la mission de laquelle tu es revenu ce matin ? »

Le gardien du neuvième temple reste d'abord silencieux, visiblement surpris par la question. Il lance ensuite un regard étonné à Marine et Shaina, avant de répondre finalement au jeune curieux.

« Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite... Mais je n'ai pas envie de t'embêter avec ça. En tout cas pas aujourd'hui.

\- Je t'en prie, je voudrais savoir, le presse l'adolescent.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler ! » rétorque-t-il, sur un ton soudainement sec et catégorique.

Hikari n'insiste pas davantage, car il comprend immédiatement que son Maître semble particulièrement affecté par ce qu'il vient de vivre. Et même s'il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui peut être à l'origine de cet état d'esprit, il devine que quelque chose de grave a dû se produire. Quelque chose qui semble avoir laissé une trace noire sur le cosmos du Sagittaire.

...^...

Shaina jette un œil au réveil posé sur la table de nuit, et se lève, en secouant ses jambes qu'elle sent engourdies par ces trop longues minutes d'inactivité.

« Bon, Acrisios, il est temps pour nous de partir. Hikari a encore besoin de repos, et il se fait tard. Nous devons rentrer au Sanctuaire, affirme l'Italienne d'une voix ferme et décidée.

\- Oui, et d'ailleurs, je vais repartir avec vous, déclare le Sagittaire.

\- Vous m'abandonnez tous alors ! Mais toi, Marine, est-ce que tu pourrais rester encore un peu, s'il te plaît ? Je crois que l'infirmière voudrait te faire passer les médicaments et le matériel pour la poursuite de mes soins, avant ton départ.

\- Bien entendu, Hikari. Je resterai le temps qu'il faudra. »

...^...

Shaina scrute les numéros des étages qui défilent sur le cadran de l'ascenseur. Seiya se tient à côté d'elle, il la touche presque, et sa main vient juste d'effleurer la sienne. Alors, elle se concentre, prend une profonde inspiration, et cherche à faire le vide dans son esprit.

Ikki. Il faut qu'elle pense à Ikki, et à combien elle a été heureuse de le voir ce matin, quand il est revenu de New York avec les autres. Et c'est vrai qu'elle l'a été. Infiniment.

Le savoir loin d'elle, et dans une situation aussi délicate, lui a fait prendre encore davantage conscience, si elle en avait besoin, de l'importance que le chevalier du Lion a pris dans sa vie et dans son cœur.

Elle a été inquiète pour lui, rassurée quand elle a compris qu'il allait bien, et profondément peinée quand elle a saisi combien il avait été affecté par les événements terribles de la veille, au moins autant que les autres Ors.

C'est à lui et à lui seul qu'elle doit penser. Elle le sait, et elle n'a nul besoin de s'en persuader.

Mais pourtant... Elle a aussi éprouvé une immense inquiétude pour _son_ Sagittaire, toujours lui. Et le fait de constater à quel point il semble perturbé par ce qu'il a vécu ces trois derniers jours renforce ses craintes à son égard.

Car elle peut sentir au travers de son cosmos, ce cosmos qu'elle connaît si bien, qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal. Que quelque chose s'est brisé en lui, et que cela l'a changé. Elle le devine, elle le perçoit, et cela la tourmente et l'effraie.

Parce que, même si elle essaie de se convaincre du contraire, elle sait qu'elle ne veut pas le perdre. Pour rien au monde. Elle ne le supporterait pas...

...^...

Seiya fixe les portes de l'ascenseur. Il n'aime pas se sentir enfermé dans cette boite de conserve. Encore une, et encore plus petite que ce satané métro ! Pourvu qu'Acrisios et Shaina soient d'accord pour prendre un taxi, pense-t-il.

Shaina... Il a remarqué que l'Ophiuchus l'avait dévisagé un long moment dans la chambre tout à l'heure. Et étrangement, il doit reconnaître que cela ne lui a pas déplu...

Il ne s'était pas intéressé à elle depuis bien longtemps, en tout cas pas au-delà des quelques coups échangés lors de leurs rares entraînements en commun. Mais ce soir, il n'a pu s'empêcher de l'observer, et de remarquer la beauté de ses grands yeux émeraude, et la finesse de ses traits.

Cela fait des années qu'il connaît son visage, depuis qu'il est gamin même. Et c'est bien ce qui avait d'abord causé la rage de la jeune femme à son égard. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui avoue son amour.

Il avait été touché par sa sincérité et par la profondeur de ses sentiments, bien qu'il ne les ait jamais partagés. Et même si elle n'en a jamais rien dit, il est certain de lui avoir causé de la peine. Et il s'en est toujours voulu pour cela.

Mais ce soir, les choses lui semblent différentes. De toute façon, tout lui semble différent désormais. Il ne peut plus le nier. Et cela le terrifie.

...^...

Hikari observe ses mains et ses bras, presque avec étonnement. C'est vrai que ses brûlures ont guéri à une vitesse folle... Les pouvoirs du cosmos sont réellement stupéfiants, comme le lui a enseigné son Maître, qui lui-même l'avait appris de son Maître... Le chevalier de l'Aigle, qui est auprès de lui, depuis des jours, et ce soir, encore.

« Marine, comment était Seiya, en tant qu'apprenti, je veux dire ?

\- Ah, je m'attendais à cette question ! Cela me surprend même que tu ne me l'aies pas posée plus tôt... Eh bien, il avait une très grande force, et faisait preuve d'une extrême persévérance et d'un immense courage ! Son cosmos était très puissant, et il n'avait peur de rien, ni de personne. Comme aujourd'hui. En fait, il n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis ses six ans... »

Marine prend un court instant de réflexion, avant de poursuivre.

« Et, il faut que tu saches que tu lui ressembles énormément. Oui, tu m'as toujours beaucoup fait penser à Seiya. Mais il est vrai que vous êtes tous deux sagittaires, ceci explique probablement la plupart de vos points communs… »

Hikari écoute la jeune femme avec attention. Il aime tellement le son de sa voix... Encore une autre chose qu'il apprécie chez elle.

Mais pourquoi se sent-il aussi proche d'elle ? Pourquoi se sent-il aussi bien lorsqu'il est avec elle, lorsqu'elle pose ses grands yeux bleus sur lui, lorsqu'elle lui sourit ?

Pourquoi a-t-il le sentiment d'être heureux, d'être en sécurité, d'être aimé ?

D'être aimé comme s'il était auprès de... sa mère...

« Marine... hésite l'adolescent.

\- Oui, Hikari, que veux-tu savoir de plus au sujet de ton maître ?

\- Non, ce n'est plus de lui que je voudrais parler...

\- Alors de quoi s'agit-il ? poursuit le chevalier de l'Aigle, d'une voix toujours douce et attentionnée.

\- Pourquoi restes-tu à mes côtés depuis trois jours ? »

Marine ne répond pas immédiatement. Elle veut prendre son temps pour apporter une réponse à cette question, qu'elle n'est pas étonnée d'entendre. Elle plonge ses yeux dans ceux d'Hikari, et lui dit :

« Parce que je tiens à toi, et que tu m'es cher.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu toujours fait preuve de tant d'attention à mon égard ? Car je me souviens de tes si nombreuses visites à l'orphelinat quand j'étais enfant. Et je me souviens du bonheur et du bien-être que je ressentais à chaque fois… »

La jeune femme ne peut réfréner un sourire en réaction à cet aveu, qui la trouble et la remplit de joie.

« Marine, réponds-moi, s'il te plaît. Je veux savoir... Je veux savoir depuis toujours !

\- C'est parce que tu es mon fils, Hikari. »

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue... Et encore très bonne et heureuse année à tous !

* * *

(1) "Merci, du plus profond de mon âme", en croate.

(2) "De rien, mon ami", toujours en croate.

(et pardon si j'ai fait une erreur de traduction...)


	16. Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à Masami Kurumada, sauf pour ceux qui sont à moi…

**Rappel du rating **: M

**Note** : Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! Et comme à chaque fois (oui, j'aime bien me répéter... vous l'aurez probablement remarqué...) : merci à vous, chers lecteurs / chères lectrices, de lire mon histoire !

ShaSei: merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise, et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas…

D'ailleurs, la voici… la suite.

**/!\** Petit avertissement pour ce chapitre, et surtout pour les prochains : il devrait y avoir un peu plus de passages justifiant mon rating M, avec notamment un peu plus de yaoi. Je préfère prévenir… Mais je pense rester assez soft. En tout cas, c'est mon intention pour l'instant ;)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

_22 septembre 2001_

_Est de l'Afghanistan_

Ikki ne peut détourner son regard des combattants qu'il observe, et il sent la haine grandir en lui. Il voudrait tous les anéantir. Il le pourrait, tellement facilement, en une seule attaque, d'un seul coup, d'une seule flambée de cosmos. Mais il n'en fait rien. Il prend sur lui.

Le temps où il laissait parler sa colère et ses instincts de destruction est depuis longtemps révolu, et il essaie de se convaincre qu'il en est très bien ainsi. Mais il ne peut réprimer le désir d'extermination qui frappe à la porte de son esprit, l'envie de délivrer les plus insupportables souffrances, d'asséner les plus terribles supplices. Et le soleil de ce dernier jour d'été qui s'acharne sur son crâne fait encore davantage grimper la température du sang qui coule dans ses veines, et fait toujours plus bouillonner sa rancœur.

Il porte une main à son front pour écarter quelques mèches de cheveux collées par la sueur, et tourne le dos à l'objet de sa fureur. Il fait quelques pas jusqu'à l'endroit où il a déposé la caisse de son armure, et décide d'attendre ici, loin de la vision qui le met hors de lui. Il s'adosse à la roche ocre et chaude, et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il doit se calmer, faire baisser la tension qui contracte chacun de ses muscles, et étouffer sa rage. Il l'a promis à Shun avant de quitter le Sanctuaire. Il a promis à son frère qu'il garderait son sang-froid quoi qu'il arrive, et qu'il respecterait ses instructions. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de s'imaginer en train de tous les exterminer dès qu'il ferme les yeux.

Un bruit de pas derrière lui le sort fort heureusement de ses obsessions de torture et de meurtre.

« Alors, que font-ils ? s'enquiert le Scorpion, qui vient de terminer sa ronde d'observation.

\- Ils jouent à la guerre, et je peux te dire qu'ils semblent y prendre beaucoup de plaisir. Rappelle-moi encore une fois pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas simplement les anéantir tous un par un ?

\- Parce que ce sont les ordres de Shun. Nous devons chercher à comprendre quelles sont leurs prochaines cibles, leurs prochains objectifs, et localiser leurs chefs. Car ce sont eux qu'il faudrait mettre hors d'état de nuire, afin de couper la tête à ce monstre sanguinaire dont les tentacules s'étendent sur le monde entier, bien au-delà des frontières de ce pays déjà à feu et à sang.

\- Oui. Mais _par Athéna_, qu'est-ce que cela me ferait du bien de les massacrer tous dès maintenant, là, tout de suite ! » poursuit Ikki avec un sourire sadique au coin des lèvres.

Depuis les événements de cette terrible journée, l'ancien Phoenix sent ses vieux démons désireux de reprendre le dessus sur son âme, et pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, il voudrait presque les laisser faire. Mais non, il a promis. Et il se rend compte qu'il est en train de foutre la trouille à son coéquipier, qui l'observe avec inquiétude et circonspection.

Ikki soupire. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi son frère lui a demandé de faire équipe avec Jabu. Il doit avoir ses raisons, c'est certain, car Shun ne prend jamais aucune décision par hasard. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de s'interroger sur les motivations d'un tel choix.

Car son frère sait qu'il n'a jamais réellement apprécié l'ex-chevalier de la Licorne, depuis qu'il est gamin. Même s'il doit reconnaître que ce dernier a bien changé depuis l'époque où il se laissait traiter comme un moins que rien par une Saori capricieuse et encore inconsciente de sa destinée et de son importance.

Oui, il a bien conscience que sa force et son cosmos se sont considérablement développés, surtout depuis qu'il a revêtu l'armure d'Or du Scorpion. Mais il a encore du mal à avoir complètement confiance en lui malgré tout, et quelque part, il le trouve beaucoup trop docile et discipliné pour être honnête. Enfin, façon de parler, car il sait pertinemment que Jabu est très certainement l'un des chevaliers les plus fidèles à leur Déesse, faisant preuve d'une dévotion et d'une obéissance sans faille, totales, inaltérables et inébranlables.

Ikki décroise les bras et s'adresse à son homologue doré sur un ton assuré :

« Et toi, qu'as-tu découvert ? Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu as appris quelque chose !

\- Eh bien, je crois que leurs chefs se cachent dans les montagnes, en utilisant un réseau de grottes aménagées et dissimulées dans la roche.

\- Ah oui ? Ils se terrent comme des rats, quoi ! Mais continue, ça semble intéressant !

\- En fait, ils ont l'air de craindre une intervention américaine d'un jour à l'autre, et ils organisent leur défense pour s'y préparer. Et si les choses devaient devenir plus compliquées pour eux, j'ai compris qu'ils envisageraient de fuir au Pakistan.

\- Tu m'en diras tant... Mais quelle bande de lâches, qui se faufilent comme des cafards dès qu'ils sentent arriver le premier coup de savate !

\- Attention, ne les sous-estime pas Ikki, ce serait une erreur. N'oublie pas de quoi ils sont capables !

\- Eux ? Mais, ils ne sont capables de rien, justement ! J'ai même la conviction qu'ils seraient totalement inoffensifs sans les soldats qu'ils ont su embrigader et fanatiser. De pauvres gamins pour la plupart, prêts à se faire sauter la tronche à la première injonction de leur guide. Tu parles de guerriers ! Ce ne sont que des lâches qui s'appuient sur l'inconscience et l'aveuglement des autres, et qui comptent prendre la fuite dès que les choses commenceront à tourner au vinaigre. »

Ikki prend conscience de son emportement et serre les poings. Il doit se ressaisir et se calmer. Il détache son dos de la paroi rocheuse contre laquelle il était encore appuyé, et prend la direction de la montagne sans se retourner vers son camarade. Tout juste lui lance-t-il quelques mots avant de disparaître entièrement de sa vue.

« Jabu, je te laisse le plaisir de reprendre mon poste à la surveillance de cette bande de cloportes. Je pars me défouler un peu. Je reviens dans deux heures. »

L'intéressé ne répond pas, cela n'en vaut pas la peine. Car il sait que le Lion a besoin de déchaîner ses crocs et ses griffes quand il se trouve dans un état pareil, et il préfère autant ne pas le ralentir dans ce besoin qu'il sent essentiel.

* * *

_Vallée du Pandjchir, Nord-Est de l'Afghanistan_

Shaina attend, son cosmos déployé, à l'affût de la moindre anomalie. Le chevalier de la Balance est parti de son côté il y a près de quatre heures, et il devrait la retrouver ici d'une minute à l'autre.

Elle lève les yeux vers le ciel gris et lourd et sent les premières gouttes de pluie tomber sur son visage. Un grand éclat de lumière éblouissant, presque aveuglant, zèbre le ciel au-dessus des montagnes, et le tonnerre qui gronde quelques secondes plus tard fait trembler toute la vallée. Le bruit est assourdissant et résonne sur les hautes parois rocheuses. On se croirait au milieu d'un champ de bataille, encerclé par les tirs des canons.

La jeune femme essuie la pluie qui ruisselle sur son front, et aiguise encore davantage son cosmos pour tenter de localiser son coéquipier. Elle perçoit alors l'aura bienveillante de Shiryu à quelques kilomètres en contrebas, et décide de mettre à profit ses dernières minutes de tranquillité pour s'entraîner un peu.

Tout en maltraitant les quelques rochers qui se dressent devant elle, Shaina pense à la réunion au cours de laquelle Shun lui a demandé de prendre la place d'Hikari, afin de poursuivre la mission auprès des moudjahidines de l'Alliance du Nord.

Si elle en a immédiatement éprouvé une grande fierté, ravie de constater que son Grand Pope plaçait toujours en elle sa confiance, elle a ensuite été rapidement prise d'angoisse, voire d'une véritable panique, à l'idée de devoir faire équipe avec Seiya.

Mais, heureusement pour elle, en tout cas c'est ce dont elle essaie de se convaincre, le Sagittaire a d'abord été réquisitionné pour rester quelques jours de plus au Sanctuaire. Officiellement, dans le but de finaliser la stratégie à mettre en place en Afghanistan en réponse aux derniers événements. Mais en réalité, et nul besoin d'être doué de pouvoirs télépathiques pour le deviner, afin de lui laisser le temps de digérer sa rage et sa colère. Des sentiments qu'elle sent progressivement dévorer l'homme qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer, silencieusement, sournoisement, mais avec certitude.

Shaina termine de martyriser son cinquième rocher lorsque Shiryu apparaît devant elle, ses longs cheveux trempés par la pluie recouvrant une partie de son visage. Il les dégage en arrière à l'aide de sa main droite, et s'adresse à elle d'une voix calme et claire :

« Allons nous mettre à l'abri, veux-tu, afin que je t'explique ce que j'ai appris.

\- Entendu » répond-elle simplement.

L'Italienne marche à la suite de son camarade, en se concentrant sur sa longue chevelure noire qui se balance doucement dans son dos. Elle se focalise là-dessus, pour ne penser qu'à leur mission. Pour ne penser qu'à cela, et à rien d'autre.

* * *

_Sanctuaire, Grèce_

Acrisios se redresse en posant une main sur son genou. Il jette un regard ravi à son ami, avant de se remettre en garde.

« C'est pas mal du tout pour un grand blessé dans ton genre !

\- Tu parles ! Je dois retenir mes coups pour ne pas te faire mal ! Je t'en prie Acri, mets un peu plus de nerfs dans tes assauts, sinon je vais finir par croire que tu cherches à me ménager, souffle Hikari, en reprenant une position d'attaque.

\- Alors prépare-toi à mordre la poussière !

\- Oh, mais je n'ai aucune crainte à ce sujet ! Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je goûterai au sable de l'arène ! »

L'apprenti des Gémeaux sourit. Il est heureux d'avoir retrouvé son camarade, son frère d'armes, et de pouvoir à nouveau s'entraîner avec lui. Il ne peut toutefois s'empêcher de faire attention à lui, pour ne pas lui porter de coups qui pourraient raviver ses blessures.

Mais il sait aussi qu'en agissant de la sorte, il ne fait que suivre les préconisations de Marine, la jeune femme lui ayant donné une longue liste d'instructions avant de quitter le Sanctuaire pour Kaboul, trois jours plus tôt. Instructions qu'il sait avoir tout intérêt à respecter à la lettre. Et ce d'autant plus qu'elle doit justement revenir aujourd'hui, et qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne constate aucune aggravation dans l'état de son protégé, s'il ne veut pas terminer à son tour à l'infirmerie...

Car le chevalier de l'Aigle prend très au sérieux le rôle de soignant que lui ont confié les médecins de la Fondation Graad. Et Acrisios sait pertinemment pourquoi. Il n'est pas aveugle. Et même si personne ne lui a rien dit, pas même Hikari, il a maintenant bien compris la nature du lien qui unit son ami à la jeune femme. Et il se sent profondément heureux pour lui.

Parce qu'il a toujours su combien le chevalier Pégase souffrait de ne pas connaître la vérité sur ses origines et sur les raisons ayant poussé ses parents à l'abandonner. Et surtout, il se rend compte que son ami semble aujourd'hui beaucoup plus apaisé et serein, et le bonheur qu'il peut lire dans ses yeux remplace toutes les explications. Pas besoin de mots dans ces cas-là. Surtout entre deux véritables amis.

...^...

Vjeko regarde droit devant lui. La mer est calme ce matin, et aucune vague ne secoue l'embarcation qui les ramène au Sanctuaire. Marine leur tourne le dos, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon. Elle n'a pas beaucoup parlé depuis qu'ils ont quitté Kaboul, et n'a pas vraiment fait attention à eux.

Depuis les événements du _Onze Septembre_, Shun a jugé nécessaire d'adjoindre un troisième chevalier au binôme qu'il forme avec Aleix, afin de les soutenir dans leur mission. Précaution que le Croate estime totalement inutile, car il sait pertinemment qu'il a retrouvé toutes ses capacités, et que les blessures qu'il a subies lors de cette journée ne sont plus que de vieux souvenirs. Mais les ordres sont les ordres. Et il doit reconnaître qu'il a apprécié faire équipe avec la femme chevalier, même si cette présence l'a privé de la possibilité de se retrouver seul avec le Capricorne.

Mais à cet instant, Aleix est assis à côté de lui, la main posée à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Et Marine ne se préoccupe pas d'eux, aucunement, et ne les regarde pas. Alors il déplace lentement ses doigts pour effleurer ceux de son compagnon, et un courant délicieux parcourt sa colonne lorsqu'il le sent répondre à sa caresse. Il doit se concentrer, prendre sur lui, pour réussir à se contrôler lorsque leurs doigts se croisent et que leurs mains se referment l'une sur l'autre. Il a presque l'impression de vivre un supplice, une torture, pour ne pas prendre le visage du Capricorne entre ses mains et se jeter sur ses lèvres.

Marine se retourne finalement vers eux, et les deux chevaliers détachent aussitôt leurs mains comme s'ils avaient été frappés par la foudre.

« Nous arrivons enfin », précise la jeune femme, qui n'a visiblement rien remarqué d'inhabituel dans le comportement de ses coéquipiers.

« Je vous laisse aller faire le compte-rendu de notre mission à Shun, si cela vous convient, bien entendu.

\- Pas de problème Marine, répond le Capricorne. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être présents tous les trois.

\- Parfait, merci beaucoup. Alors à plus tard les gars ! », leur lance-t-elle en bondissant hors du bateau.

...^...

Marine est pressée de retrouver son fils. Pour vérifier que tout va bien et qu'il poursuit la guérison de ses blessures. Mais aussi, et surtout, parce qu'elle a simplement envie d'être auprès de lui.

Elle a eu l'immense bonheur de pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras quand elle lui a avoué la vérité à la clinique, et de lire un profond sentiment d'amour dans ses yeux. Et aucune rancœur, aucune colère. Hikari l'a écoutée et l'a comprise, comme s'il avait, en réalité, toujours su.

Et dès leur retour au Sanctuaire, elle lui a parlé. Pendant des heures. Pour tout lui expliquer.

Elle lui a parlé d'Aiolia, son père. Elle lui a tout dit, de lui, de leur amour, de sa mort, et du chagrin, immense et intarissable, qui l'avait suivie.

Elle lui a parlé du bonheur qu'elle avait connu avec lui, et qu'elle connaissait encore quand elle pensait à lui, malgré le temps, et malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait vivre aujourd'hui.

De la joie qui avait envahi son cœur quand elle avait compris qu'elle était enceinte, et de l'amour indescriptible qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle l'avait tenu pour la première fois dans ses bras.

De la peine qui l'avait ensuite accablée, quand elle avait pris la terrible décision de l'abandonner et de le confier à l'amour de Miho. Et des remords et de la culpabilité qui ne l'avaient plus quittée ensuite, pendant toutes ces années.

Et Hikari avait tout compris. Simplement, sans poser de questions. Comme si tout lui semblait évident. Comme si toutes ces années sans savoir n'avaient finalement plus aucune importance.

Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés tous les deux, mère et fils, et aujourd'hui, elle a la certitude que plus rien ne pourra les séparer. Jamais.

Marine court pour gravir les marches traversant les Douze Maisons. Mais avant de retrouver son fils et de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras, elle veut s'arrêter un instant au neuvième temple. Elle frappe plusieurs fois à la porte de l'appartement, mais personne ne vient ouvrir.

Elle poursuit alors son chemin vers l'infirmerie, persuadée que Seiya a déjà dû quitter le Sanctuaire. Elle comprend cependant assez vite qu'elle se trompe lorsqu'elle voit le Sagittaire apparaître en haut des marches du monumental escalier. Elle presse le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur.

« Bonjour Seiya !

\- Bonjour Marine ! Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir courir ainsi vers moi ?

\- Je voulais être certaine de pouvoir te parler avant ton départ.

\- Eh bien, tu tombes à pic, car je m'apprête justement à partir ! Alors je t'en prie, qu'as-tu de si urgent à me dire ?

\- Pourrions-nous aller dans ton temple, s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien entendu. Suis-moi. »

...

Marine regarde Seiya pousser la porte de son appartement et se diriger vers elle avec nervosité. Elle constate aussitôt qu'il semble toujours profondément perturbé, et cela l'inquiète et la peine. Mais elle sait aussi qu'elle ne peut pas lui demander de s'exprimer sur ce qui le préoccupe. Il ne l'accepterait pas, et se refermerait comme une huître…

« Je ne prendrai pas beaucoup de ton temps, car je n'ai que quelques mots à te dire. Mais ils sont importants pour moi. »

Le Sagittaire ne répond pas, et attend simplement que la jeune femme poursuive son propos.

« Je voulais juste te dire merci. Merci d'avoir compris, et d'avoir su respecter mon silence pendant toutes ces années. Merci de m'avoir accueillie à Kaboul sans me poser de questions, et merci de m'avoir donné du temps pour être seule avec Hikari. Et surtout, merci d'avoir pris soin de lui, de l'avoir aidé à grandir, et d'avoir fait de lui le chevalier qu'il est aujourd'hui. Pour tout cela, je te serai reconnaissante pour toujours. Et s'il était encore là, je sais qu'Aiolia partagerait entièrement mes sentiments. »

Seiya reste silencieux et cherche de toute évidence à fuir son regard, à l'éviter à tout prix.

« Tu ne dis rien ? Seiya, c'est important pour moi. Je voudrais que tu comprennes combien je te suis redevable, et combien tout ce que tu as fait pour Hikari paraît fondamental à mes yeux. »

Le Sagittaire finit par croiser les yeux de son maître, et cette dernière ne peut y lire aucune fierté, ni, à vrai dire, aucune réaction. Il s'adresse alors à elle d'une voix froide qu'elle ne reconnaît pas.

« Je ne suis pas digne de tes mots, Marine, et je ne les comprends pas. Car quoi que tu sembles vouloir penser, j'ai presque causé la mort de ton fils, et pour cela, je ne mérite bien évidemment aucun remerciement, aucune gratitude.

\- Tu te trompes !

\- Non, Marine, s'il te plaît, par respect pour moi, et pour le chevalier que je crois être, n'ajoute rien. Je sais que je dois accepter ce qui s'est passé, avec Hikari et Massoud, comme à New York. Et je m'efforce d'essayer, je te promets… Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'en entendre davantage, je t'en prie. »

Marine est frappée par l'immense tristesse et la résignation, implacable et sèche, qui se dégagent des propos de son disciple. Cependant, elle les comprend en partie, et elle sait qu'il est inutile de poursuivre la discussion. Seiya a eu le dernier mot. Encore une fois.

« Entendu. Mais n'oublie pas qui tu es, et ce que tu représentes, pour moi, et pour nous tous.

\- A bientôt, Marine. Va rejoindre Hikari. Et au fait, tu ne le trouveras pas à l'infirmerie. Il a repris l'entraînement depuis plusieurs jours. Pour tout te dire, il a couru aux arènes dès que tu as quitté le Sanctuaire. Il faut croire qu'il a malgré tout appris quelques petites choses de moi... », conclut le Sagittaire en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain de son temple, sans avoir, semble-t-il, prêté la moindre attention à la dernière phrase prononcée par la jeune femme.

Et il claque la porte bruyamment, comme pour insister sur le fait que leur discussion est maintenant définitivement terminée.

* * *

_Sibérie Orientale_

Dimitri suit son maître le long du sentier qui traverse la plaine, et qu'ils ont emprunté de si nombreuses fois au cours de ces trois dernières années. Il ajuste l'allure de ses pas à la sienne, et veille à ne pas faire tomber les bûches qu'il porte dans ses bras. Il finit par apercevoir l'isba à quatre cents mètres devant eux, et se réjouit à l'idée de pouvoir bientôt retrouver la chaleur de cette petite baraque de bois.

Hyoga est revenu auprès de lui depuis plusieurs jours déjà, comme il le lui avait promis. Et s'il ne lui a rien dit des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à quitter la Sibérie aussi subitement cette nuit-là, le jeune Russe a compris que son maître avait vécu quelque chose de difficile. Quelque chose qui a laissé une trace sombre sur son cosmos, pourtant habituellement si doux et rassurant.

Mais Dimitri ne lui a posé aucune question. Il attend simplement le moment où il choisira de tout lui expliquer. Et s'il n'en fait rien, il sait qu'il obtiendra des réponses lorsqu'ils seront de retour au Sanctuaire.

Et pour l'instant, ils poursuivent son entraînement tous les deux, sous le ciel bleu et froid de Sibérie.

Hyoga tape ses bottes contre les marches devant l'entrée de l'isba, pour faire tomber les restes de boue et de neige incrustés sous ses semelles. Il ouvre la porte et entre à l'intérieur. Dimitri applique le même rituel, puis pénètre à son tour dans la maison. Il laisse les rondins de bois à côté de la cheminée et se dirige vers la cuisine. Il sort une casserole du placard et met de l'eau à bouillir pour le thé, comme il le fait tous les soirs.

Le Verseau pose un genou sur le sol devant l'âtre encore fumant de la flambée du matin, et craque une allumette pour enflammer les deux bûches qu'il vient de placer à l'intérieur. Il se retourne, s'adosse contre le chambranle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, et attend que la chaleur se répande dans la pièce.

Il observe son disciple installer les tasses sur la table, insérer avec précaution les feuilles de thé dans la théière, et verser délicatement l'eau bouillante par-dessus. Celui-ci a exactement les mêmes gestes que ceux qu'avait Camus quand il préparait le thé. Oui, à cet instant, Hyoga a l'impression de revoir son maître évoluer devant lui.

Comment ce jeune garçon, qui n'était même pas encore né lorsque Camus avait quitté ce monde, pouvait-il lui ressembler à ce point ?

Hyoga sait que cela n'a aucun sens, aucune logique, pourtant il ne peut s'empêcher de constater combien son disciple lui rappelle son Maître adoré.

« Voulez-vous un peu de miel dans votre thé ? ».

Hyoga cligne lentement des yeux comme s'il s'éveillait d'un rêve, et s'avance vers la cuisine.

« Oui volontiers. Merci Dimitri. ».

Le Saint de glace s'assied en face de son élève et prend la tasse chaude entre ses mains. Il souffle dessus plusieurs fois, avant de la porter finalement à sa bouche. Il avale une gorgée du liquide encore bouillant et repose la tasse sur la table.

Dimitri le regarde attentivement, comme s'il essayait de s'imprégner du moindre de ses mouvements, du moindre de ses gestes, pour les reproduire à l'identique.

Hyoga lui sourit, et décide alors de rompre le silence bienveillant qui les enveloppait tous les deux.

« Demain, c'est moi qui préparerai le thé.

\- Entendu, Maître.

\- Et je t'amènerai au _Grand Glacier_. Je pense que le moment est venu pour toi d'élever encore davantage le niveau de ton entraînement.

\- Comme vous voulez, Maître », répond le jeune Russe, avec une extrême douceur dans la voix.

Le Verseau sourit à nouveau. Il se sent bien ici, auprès de son disciple, dont la bonté et la gentillesse l'aident à oublier, au moins un peu, ce qu'il a vécu il y a quelques jours.

Il recule pour se caler davantage contre le dossier de sa chaise, et croise sa jambe droite par-dessus sa jambe gauche. Il plonge son regard dans les grands yeux gris de son élève, avant de s'adresser à lui sur un ton presque solennel.

« Dimitri, tu as fait beaucoup de progrès ces derniers mois, et je veux que tu saches que je suis très fier de toi. »

Le jeune apprenti incline la tête en signe de respect, et plusieurs mèches de ses beaux cheveux roux passent devant ses yeux. Il les replace derrière ses oreilles avant de répondre, d'une voix toujours aussi douce.

« Merci infiniment, Maître. Mais si je progresse, c'est uniquement grâce à vous et à la qualité de vos enseignements. Je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissant pour chaque jour que vous passez auprès de moi, et pour le temps et l'attention que vous m'accordez. »

Hyoga entend les mots de son disciple, et ceux-ci résonnent en lui d'une manière particulière, singulière, presque étrange. Car il a encore du mal à accepter l'idée qu'il puisse, à son tour, être considéré et reconnu comme un maître. Lui qui a le sentiment de n'être encore aujourd'hui qu'un élève. L'élève de Camus.

* * *

_Est de l'Afghanistan_

Ikki sourit en ouvrant les yeux, heureux de constater l'apparition d'un épais nuage de poussière tout autour de lui. Un écran de fumée qui lui permet de s'isoler un instant du monde extérieur. Une sorte de bulle, une enceinte chaude, presque bouillante, qui lui rappelle le volcan de son île. _L'île de la Reine Morte_.

Il doit admettre que sa première armure lui manque, de moins en moins, mais de temps en temps malgré tout. Il était si proche d'elle, ne faisait qu'un avec elle… Il a d'ailleurs longtemps été persuadé que personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait jamais la revêtir, qu'elle ne l'accepterait pas, et qu'ainsi, le Phoenix s'éteindrait avec lui, finalement pour toujours.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Vjeko.

Ce jour-là, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas et qu'il ne cherchait qu'à venir en aide à une population en souffrance, tout lui avait semblé évident. Comme si son ancienne armure lui avait soufflé à l'oreille qu'elle voulait ce petit garçon juste pour elle.

Le cosmos du jeune Croate l'avait immédiatement frappé et envahi, et il l'avait trouvé si semblable au sien qu'il n'avait pas eu la moindre hésitation. Il avait tout de suite compris et su ce qu'il devait faire. Vjeko serait le nouveau Phoenix. C'était une certitude, une évidence.

Il l'avait donc ramené avec lui au Sanctuaire, pour débuter son entraînement, naturellement et sans se poser de questions.

Mais malgré toutes ses certitudes, et malgré l'osmose parfaite existant aujourd'hui entre Vjeko et l'armure du Phoenix, Ikki ne peut s'abstenir de regretter le contact brûlant et électrique de cette armure qui lui a tant donné et tant appris.

Une douleur fugace derrière la nuque, semblable à un coup de griffe agacé, le sort de ses réflexions et entraîne l'apparition d'un sourire compréhensif sur son visage. Sa nouvelle armure est en colère, et elle lui fait comprendre à sa manière. Il sait que cette dernière n'apprécie pas beaucoup l'affection qu'il porte à son ancienne protection de bronze, et il s'amuse de cette jalousie un peu excessive.

Il s'approche de la caisse de son armure et la caresse de la main droite.

« Ne t'en fais pas ma belle, c'est à toi, et à toi seule que j'appartiens désormais ».

Un doux ronronnement lui fait comprendre que le Lion qui dort dans cette cage dorée semble satisfait et rassuré par la réaction de son maître.

Ikki s'accroupit auprès d'elle, et s'assied sur le sol en l'utilisant comme dossier. Il tend sa jambe gauche devant lui, et replie son genou droit sur lequel il croise ses mains. Il se sent enfin calmé, apaisé et serein. Sa colère est toujours là, mais il la contient dans un coin, endormie. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois...

Il observe les montagnes en face de lui, et ferme les yeux.

Est-il sûr d'appartenir à son armure ? Pas vraiment, ou en tout cas pas totalement, s'il veut être honnête avec lui-même. Car il a plutôt le sentiment de n'appartenir à rien, de ne dépendre de personne. Il a toujours été un solitaire, même depuis qu'il a rejoint les rangs des protecteurs d'Athéna auprès de son frère et de Seiya.

Oui, il a toujours fait cavalier seul, alors il doit avouer qu'il a encore un peu de mal à accepter son rôle de chevalier d'Or. Car celui-ci l'oblige à rester attaché au Sanctuaire et à la défense de la maison du Lion, quoi qu'il arrive. Et le caractère inéluctable de ce lien le dérange et le met mal à l'aise.

Heureusement qu'il y a ces quelques missions à l'extérieur pour lui apporter un peu d'air, et la solitude dont il a besoin. Même s'il doit se coltiner son homologue du huitième temple...

Ah, et puis il doit reconnaître que Jabu n'est finalement pas si difficile à supporter. Il pourrait même être tout à fait appréciable s'il n'affichait pas en permanence ce sourire tranquille et bienveillant sur son visage...

D'ailleurs, Shaina essaie d'insister sur ses bons côtés à chaque fois qu'ils abordent le sujet tous les deux. Car elle sait que son amie Marine a une grande estime pour le Scorpion, et elle fait entièrement confiance en son jugement. Oui, le chevalier de l'Aigle apprécie beaucoup son coéquipier, de plus en plus, et probablement davantage qu'elle ne le devrait… Mais ceci est un autre sujet, et Ikki n'a strictement rien à faire de ce genre de ragot.

Il a toujours été persuadé que chacun était libre d'agir comme il veut, et il n'a jamais compris cette règle stupide qui interdirait toute relation entre chevaliers. Heureusement que plus personne ne semble respecter cette préconisation aujourd'hui, à commencer par leur propre Déesse et son plus fidèle chevalier…

Et même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il sait très bien que rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de se rapprocher de sa chère Italienne.

Cette pensée lui délivre instantanément une petite décharge dans le bas de la colonne. Il n'y a pas que les attaques de l'Ophiuchus qui soient électriques, en tout cas en ce qui le concerne... Oui, pour Ikki, le simple fait de penser à Shaina, le simple fait de se sentir proche d'elle, en réalité comme dans son esprit, suffit à le brûler, à l'exciter, comme le contact du courant qu'elle est capable de créer lors de ses assauts.

Et dire qu'elle se trouve quelque part dans ces montagnes, à une centaine de kilomètres vers le Nord.

Il espère bien pouvoir aller la retrouver d'ici quelques jours, si leur mission le leur permet. Sinon, il devra attendre leur retour en Grèce. Mais cela risque de lui paraître incroyablement long.

* * *

_Sanctuaire_

Vjeko et Aleix saluent Shun avant de quitter son bureau. Ils traversent ensuite tous les deux les longs couloirs du Palais du Pope en silence, pour respecter la solennité du lieu, comme on leur a appris.

Le Capricorne sort le premier du Palais, et commence à descendre les marches le conduisant vers son temple. Il donne l'impression d'accélérer le pas, comme s'il fuyait quelque chose. Le Phoenix le rattrape facilement, et se place à sa hauteur pour descendre l'interminable escalier.

« Et, c'est moi que tu fuis comme ça ?

\- Non, je suis pressé de rentrer chez moi, c'est tout. Nous avons eu une dure journée, et je me sens exténué. Tu n'es pas fatigué toi ?

\- Si bien entendu. Mais personnellement, je m'en fiche ! Car j'aurais aimé pouvoir passer un peu de temps seul avec toi, mais je comprends que ce n'est pas ton cas.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je pense, avoue le Catalan en baissant le ton de sa voix. Mais on ne peut pas, pas au Sanctuaire. Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.

\- Et alors ? Nous passons continuellement notre temps tous les deux depuis plus de neuf ans. Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un devrait s'étonner de cela aujourd'hui ? Rien n'est différent pour personne, sauf pour toi et moi.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise, c'est tout.

\- Tu te sens mal à l'aise d'être avec moi ? C'est la meilleure celle-là ! Alors je vais tout de suite arranger ça… A plus tard monsieur le timide ! », s'exclame le Croate en dévalant les escaliers en courant.

« Vjeko, attends ! », rétorque le Capricorne, surpris par la réaction de son compagnon. Il se met à courir à son tour, et le rattrape juste avant d'atteindre l'entrée de son temple.

« Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ? Je ne voulais pas te blesser, j'exprimais juste le fond de mes pensées, c'est tout.

\- Eh bien, justement ! Si ce que tu ressens, c'est de l'inconfort en ma présence, je crois que les choses sont claires !

\- Non, pas du tout ! Il me semble évident que rien n'est clair, justement. Tu ne me donnes pas l'impression de comprendre ce que je veux dire... Mais ce n'est pas grave, nous en reparlerons plus tard, finit-il par ajouter en souriant malgré tout.

\- Alors invite-moi chez toi pour en discuter maintenant, propose Vjeko en s'arrêtant devant la porte de la dixième maison. Tu offriras bien un petit remontant à ton meilleur ami, non ? Qui pourrait voir quelque chose de louche là-dedans ?

\- Personne. Mais, je n'ai rien à boire qui sera à ton goût.

\- Oh, mais je me contenterai d'un simple jus d'orange. Tu dois bien avoir ça chez toi, non ? insiste le Phoenix, en plaquant son bras contre la porte d'entrée comme pour marquer sa volonté de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

\- Oui, effectivement, j'ai du jus d'orange, si cela peut te convenir.

\- Cela me convient parfaitement », conclut le chevalier de Bronze avec un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

...^...

Shun referme la porte de son bureau en soufflant. La description de la situation à Kaboul que viennent de lui faire Vjeko et Aleix n'a pas de quoi le rassurer sur les risques encourus par la population locale. Il semblerait que les Talibans commencent à paniquer à l'idée d'une offensive américaine, et ils déchaînent leur peur et leur colère sur les habitants qu'ils tiennent sous leur coupe.

Car toute la planète a maintenant compris la nature des liens les unissant aux combattants d'Al-Qaïda, et les Américains les considèrent impliqués au même titre que les terroristes dans les attaques qui ont frappé leur sol le _Onze Septembre_. Et ces derniers comptent bien évidemment se venger. Certainement et rapidement.

Shun se sent affligé par ces déferlements de haine et de colère, et par ce besoin de vengeance, qu'il sent irrépressible. Pourquoi les êtres humains ne parviennent-ils pas à contrôler ces sentiments destructeurs ?

Devrait-il perdre confiance dans l'Humanité ? Certainement pas. Il n'a pas de doute là-dessus, mais il se sent malgré tout inquiet, dépassé, et surtout, inutile. Il aurait tellement besoin d'aide, besoin de conseils, qu'on lui dise ce qu'il doit faire, ou au moins, qu'on l'éclaire sur ce qu'il pourrait envisager pour éviter le pire. Pour entraver le terrible engrenage de violence qui lui semble être inéluctable.

L'arrivée d'un cosmos doux et familier le tire de ses idées noires. June frappe à la porte et entre aussitôt.

« Bonjour Shun.

\- Bonjour June. »

Le chevalier de la Vierge sourit. Il est heureux d'avoir la visite de son amie, même s'il doit reconnaître que son comportement à son égard lui semble désormais bien différent.

Ils n'ont toujours pas échangé le moindre mot au sujet de la phrase que June a prononcée le jour de l'accident d'Hikari, le jour de son anniversaire. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux ce jour-là, alors qu'ils savent tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas.

Mais pour cela aussi, comme pour le reste, Shun ne sait pas quoi faire. Il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Et pour cela aussi, il aurait cruellement besoin de conseils...

« Oh, mais tu as l'air extrêmement soucieux, Shun ! Et je t'en prie, ne me soutiens pas le contraire. Ne te donne pas cette peine. Car je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne vas pas bien. Alors dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe !

\- Oui June, effectivement, je suis préoccupé et inquiet. Mais surtout, et j'ai tellement honte de l'avouer, je dois admettre que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je me sens perdu, complètement perdu, et tellement inutile!

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, enfin ! Comment pourrais-tu être inutile, toi, le plus sage et le plus éclairé d'entre nous ?

\- Non June, pas en ce moment, justement. J'avais pressenti tout ce qui est arrivé ces dernières semaines, et je n'ai pas su agir en conséquences, ni pour éviter les drames que nous avons vécus, ni pour soulager les victimes de ceux-ci. Et je ne sais toujours pas quel serait le meilleur comportement à adopter, ni les meilleures actions à mettre en place pour se prémunir de nouvelles catastrophes.

\- Mais Shun, beaucoup des événements qui se sont produits, et pour lesquels tu te sens injustement responsable, sont le fait de quelques hommes, guidés par leur seule haine et leur seule rage. Une poignée d'individus qui avaient perdu confiance dans la vie et dans l'Humanité, qu'il aurait de toute façon été difficile de raisonner. Tu ne dois donc en aucun cas te sentir fautif, et tu dois reprendre confiance en toi.

\- Peut-être que tu n'as pas tort sur ces points, je veux bien le reconnaître. Mais pour Seiya ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis incapable de lui venir en aide et de soulager sa peine et sa souffrance, que je sens toujours immense, malgré tout ce que je peux lui dire ?

\- Le cas du Sagittaire est effectivement plus complexe », admet le Caméléon.

Celle-ci marque un temps d'arrêt, pour approfondir sa réflexion, avant de poursuivre d'un ton décidé.

« Tu sais, je pense connaître quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être t'apporter un soutien intéressant dans tout ceci : Sorrento. Il est toujours de bons conseils, et je suis persuadée qu'il serait heureux de revenir au Sanctuaire.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Bien entendu. Et il doit lui aussi se sentir concerné et préoccupé par les événements de ces dernières semaines. Et il doit lui aussi percevoir que tout ça n'en restera pas là. Tu devrais lui demander son aide.

\- Tu as raison. Je vais y réfléchir. »

June salue son ami avant de le quitter. Une fois à l'extérieur du bureau, elle reste sur le seuil et plaque son dos contre la porte. Elle se sent coupable d'avoir fait cette proposition à Shun. Car même si elle est effectivement réellement convaincue que la Sirène pourra lui apporter son aide, très certainement, elle sait que ce n'est pas l'unique raison pour laquelle elle a suggéré cela.

Car June sent qu'elle a besoin du Marina, de sa présence auprès d'elle, pour la soutenir, elle. Pour l'aider à combattre ses propres angoisses, pour l'aider à lutter contre elle-même, et contre ses sentiments qu'elle sait irraisonnables et illégitimes. Parce qu'elle est persuadée d'avoir fait une terrible erreur en avouant son amour à Shun, le jour de son anniversaire.

Et elle se souvient du soulagement immense qu'elle avait éprouvé lors de la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec l'Autrichien. Et elle aimerait pouvoir ressentir cela à nouveau.

…^...

Aleix pousse la porte de l'appartement de son temple et pénètre le premier à l'intérieur. Il se sent immédiatement soulagé par la fraîcheur des lieux, et par la solitude qu'ils leur offrent.

Il renvoie son armure, qui se dépose sur son socle juste à côté de la statue d'Athéna qui trône dans la grande salle de l'autre côté du couloir. Il entend l'armure de Vjeko se dissocier de lui et se reconstituer dans un coin du salon. Il se retourne alors vers son ami.

« Alors, tu veux un jus d'o... »

Mais le Capricorne n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. A peine libéré de son armure, Vjeko le plaque contre le mur et l'embrasse. Passionnément.

« Je n'en pouvais plus de me retenir… Je ne pense qu'à tes lèvres depuis des jours, murmure le Phoenix à l'oreille du Catalan. Marine est bien gentille, mais je dois admettre que je n'ai jamais autant regretté la présence de quelqu'un, poursuit-il en embrassant Aleix dans le cou.

\- Elle nous a pourtant été d'une aide précieuse, c'est indéniable. Et c'était la volonté de notre Pope, et tu sais qu'il n'ordonne jamais rien sans raison, rétorque difficilement le Capricorne, en soupirant.

\- Oui, mais je crois que cette fois-ci, il n'a pas été très avisé. Je me sens parfaitement remis de mes blessures, et je ne pense pas que tu puisses dire le contraire, ajoute le Croate en resserrant davantage son emprise.

\- Effectivement, je dois reconnaître que tu as sans le moindre doute retrouvé toutes tes capacités physiques… », finit par admettre Aleix en basculant la tête en arrière, pour donner plus de liberté aux gestes de son compagnon.

Le Capricorne ferme les yeux. Il se sent bien. Il se sent à sa place, ici, dans l'intimité de sa maison, et dans les bras de celui qu'il aime. Il serre les cheveux de Vjeko entre ses doigts, ces cheveux rouges comme le désir qui les consume tous les deux. Il se laisse totalement envahir par ce désir, qui grandit encore davantage à chaque pression de ses lèvres sur sa peau, à chaque souffle qu'il sent réchauffer son cou.

Il sent la main gauche de Vjeko se glisser sous son T-shirt pour caresser son torse, et il frémit à ce contact délicieux. Il sent ensuite la main droite de ce dernier s'aventurer plus bas, entre ses cuisses, et il ne peut contrôler un sursaut.

« Attends, Vjeko. Je ne sais pas si je serai capable...

\- De quoi ne serais-tu pas capable ? murmure l'intéressé en poursuivant ses baisers, juste en-dessous de son oreille.

\- Je ne sais pas si je saurai...

\- Que ne saurais-tu pas ?

\- Je n'ai jamais...

\- Tu n'as jamais quoi ?

\- Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour...

\- Et alors, ce n'est pas compliqué, et je serai là pour te guider.

\- Mais attends, tu l'as déjà fait, toi ? » interroge Aleix, presque timidement.

Vjeko fait une pause dans ses caresses, et plaque ses avant-bras contre le mur, en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

« Tu sembles bien curieux tout à coup.

\- Non, ce n'est pas de la curiosité. C'est que je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable d'aller jusqu'au bout, et je ne voudrais pas te décevoir.

\- Ce ne sera pas le cas, j'en suis certain.

\- Mais je ne saurai pas quoi faire, et toi, tu as l'air tellement sûr de toi...

\- Je ne suis sûr de rien, et tu es mon seul guide.

\- Mais je croyais que…

\- Que quoi ?

\- Ne viens-tu pas de sous-entendre que tu avais déjà fait l'amour ?

\- Oui, je l'ai déjà fait, mais c'était il y a longtemps, et c'était très différent, je te le jure.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Bon, je vois que tu veux tout savoir... C'est donc l'heure des grandes révélations !

\- Non, tu n'es pas obligé.

\- Mais cela ne me gêne pas. Et tu viens de m'avouer que tu étais vierge, alors je te dois bien le même degré de sincérité », déclare le Phoenix en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du Capricorne.

« J'ai fait l'amour avec une fille que j'avais rencontrée lors de l'un de mes séjours en Croatie, il y a trois ans.

\- Ah, et elle était comment ?

\- Blonde, avec des yeux bleus magnifiques, des jambes interminables, et une poitrine... parfaite, je dois le reconnaître.

\- Oui, c'est bon, tu n'as pas besoin de rentrer dans tous les détails non plus !

\- D'accord, d'accord, poursuit le Croate en riant. Mais tu comprends pourquoi je t'ai dit que cela n'avait rien à voir. Et ma première et unique expérience ne me sera donc probablement pas très utile à moi non plus.

\- Effectivement... Mais alors, comment peux-tu sembler aussi sûr de toi ?

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis sûr de rien, si ce n'est que je t'aime et que je te désire toi, plus que tout », conclut le Phoenix en reprenant ses caresses et ses baisers.

« C'est bon, tu te sens rassuré ? On peut continuer ? »

Aleix ne répond pas. Il n'en ressent pas le besoin. Il a repris confiance en lui, et il sait que tout se passera bien. Par ce qu'il a compris qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre un moment merveilleux, dans les bras de celui qu'il aime du plus profond de son être. Et il sait qu'il ne voudrait être nulle part ailleurs. Nulle part ailleurs que contre lui.

Il ferme les yeux et embrasse Vjeko passionnément. Il relève sa jambe droite, pour appuyer davantage son bassin contre le sien. Pour le sentir au plus près de lui. Pour lui montrer son désir et percevoir son désir à lui, et s'abandonner entièrement à celui-ci.

* * *

_Vallée du Pandjchir, Nord-Est de l'Afghanistan_

Shaina regagne l'abri dans lequel Shiryu et elle ont décidé de passer leurs nuits. Ce dernier vient de terminer la préparation de leur repas : un bouillon de légumes. Ce n'est pas très consistant, mais cela sera parfait et largement suffisamment pour combler son faible appétit. Ils le partagent tous les deux, en silence.

Shiryu se couche immédiatement après le dîner, tandis que Shaina sort prendre l'air. Car elle n'a pas sommeil.

Elle s'assied sur un rocher et contemple le paysage magnifique qui s'offre à elle. Elle ne connaît ces montagnes que depuis quelques jours, mais elle les aime déjà infiniment. Elles sont tellement belles, et surtout, sauvages, irrégulières, inconstantes. Un peu comme elle finalement... Et cette idée la fait sourire.

Elle pense alors à Ikki, qui se trouve lui aussi au pied de ces montagnes, quelque part un peu plus au Sud. Elle aimerait être avec lui. Elle aimerait pouvoir lui parler, et surtout l'écouter. Elle aime tellement le son de sa voix et la chaleur qu'elle renferme. Cette voix qui la rassure et la réconforte, toujours.

Elle aimerait pouvoir le toucher, le caresser, le sentir contre elle, pour s'abandonner à la sécurité de ses bras, et au plaisir qu'il sait lui offrir, toujours.

Il lui manque. C'est indéniable. Et elle l'aime, elle en a la certitude désormais. Elle l'aime chaque jour davantage, et elle en ressent un immense soulagement.

Car plus son amour pour Ikki grandit, et plus elle espère voir disparaître son amour pour Seiya. Et elle sait qu'elle ne pourra être complètement heureuse que lorsque cet amour aura totalement disparu. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle aime à croire, et ce dont elle essaie de se convaincre.

Elle jette un coup d'œil à la lune, dont le croissant est si fin qu'il pourrait fondre dans la nuit, et se lève pour aller se coucher à son tour. C'est alors qu'elle perçoit l'arrivée d'un cosmos qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien, et qu'elle n'attendait pas aussi tôt.

Shiryu sort de leur refuge, et la rejoint tout juste lorsque le Sagittaire apparaît en bas du sentier qui parvient jusqu'à eux.

« Bonsoir Seiya ! s'exclame le chevalier de la Balance. Nous ne t'attendions pas avant deux jours.

\- Oui, changement de programme. J'ai réussi à convaincre Shun de me laisser partir.

\- Es-tu certain de lui avoir laissé le choix ? interroge l'ancien Dragon, sur un air amusé.

\- Pas vraiment, effectivement... Mais peu importe. Je suis là, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Et ça veut dire que tu vas pouvoir retourner au Sanctuaire, Shaina.

\- Il en est hors de question ! s'offusque cette dernière, en haussant le ton de sa voix. Shun m'a confié une mission, et je compte bien l'honorer jusqu'au bout.

\- Oh mais pas de problème, je disais ça comme ça. Et je me doutais bien que tu m'enverrais balader. Mais je dois avouer que j'aime bien te voir râler après moi, reconnaît le Sagittaire avec un sourire ironique.

\- Eh bien, il va falloir que tu perdes cette sale habitude, sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation d'effacer ce sourire agaçant de ta bouche !

\- Oh là, doucement vous deux ! Shaina, Seiya voulait juste de taquiner un peu, tu le connais après tout... Et Seiya, Shaina n'a pas tort : tu devrais modérer un peu tes élans provocateurs. Et si vous faites des efforts tous le deux, je suis persuadé que tout se passera bien.

\- J'en suis personnellement convaincu, approuve le gardien du neuvième temple. Et soyez rassurés, j'ai promis à Shun de faire profil bas !

\- Je n'en doute pas Seiya, et à demain ! Je retourne me coucher », conclut Shiryu en abandonnant ses deux camarades.

Seiya le regarde s'éloigner avant de rejoindre sa future coéquipière et de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

«Excuse-moi, Shaina, si je t'ai offensée. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

\- OK, c'est bon, passons à autre chose, si cela ne te dérange pas », rétorque la jeune femme, sans jeter le moindre regard au Sagittaire.

« Alors, qu'avez-vous appris en mon absence ? », poursuit le Japonais, sur un ton un peu plus grave.

Shaina prend un instant de réflexion, avant de se tourner vers lui pour répondre calmement à sa question.

« Il semblerait que les Américains essaient d'entrer en contact avec les moudjahidines de l'Alliance du Nord. Shiryu pense qu'ils préparent une offensive contre les Talibans, qu'ils considèrent comme complices d'Al-Qaïda, et qu'ils voudraient s'allier avec les combattants du Nord pour atteindre leurs objectifs.

\- Et quels seraient ces objectifs ?

\- Ceux de renverser les Talibans, ou tout du moins, de les forcer à abandonner Kaboul, de détruire les bases d'Al-Qaïda dans l'Est, et de capturer leurs chefs par la même occasion.

\- Ambitieux programme...

\- Oui je pense aussi, en effet. Mais la question est de savoir ce qui adviendra de la population civile au milieu de tout cela.

\- C'est justement ce qui inquiète Shun, et je partage ses craintes.

\- Nous partageons tous ses craintes », ajoute la jeune femme en fixant les montagnes qui se dressent devant elle.

Un long silence s'installe alors entre les deux chevaliers, et Seiya se met à contempler le paysage qui semble désormais accaparer toute l'attention de l'Ophiuchus.

« Je n'avais jamais remarqué combien ces montagnes étaient belles.

\- C'est qu'il faut savoir prendre le temps d'admirer la beauté des paysages qui s'offrent à nous, répond l'Italienne, d'une voix plus douce et emplie d'une légère mélancolie.

\- Oui, effectivement, mais ce n'est pas toujours évident, surtout pour des gens comme nous. Enfin en tout cas, en ce qui me concerne. Mais je me suis justement promis d'accorder plus de temps aux beautés qui m'entourent », ajoute le chevalier en souriant.

« Allez, je vais me coucher. A demain.

\- A demain Seiya ».

Shaina ne peut détacher ses yeux du Sagittaire, qui marche vers l'abri dans lequel Shiryu semble s'être déjà endormi.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce sourire ? Et qu'a-t-il voulu insinuer par cette remarque bizarre ?

La jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de se demander à quel jeu semble vouloir jouer son camarade. Et surtout, elle aimerait comprendre les raisons de ce surprenant changement d'attitude à son égard.

Car elle sent bien que quelque chose semble différent aujourd'hui. Et cela l'étonne et l'effraie, tout en la remplissant de joie. Elle ne peut le nier. Malheureusement. Évidemment.

Elle lève une nouvelle fois les yeux vers la lune, qui a, cette fois-ci, totalement disparu, masquée par les nuages de cette dernière nuit d'été.

Elle pense à Ikki. Elle ne doit penser qu'à lui, et à sa mission. Et à rien d'autre.

* * *

A suivre…

Merci de m'avoir lue… J'espère que cela vous a plu...


	17. Chapitre 16

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à Masami Kurumada, sauf pour ceux qui ne sont pas à lui et qui sont à moi … ^-^

**Rappel du rating **: M

**Note** : Salut à toutes et à tous! Et encore une fois, un grand merci à vous de suivre cette histoire, qui, je dois le reconnaître, a pris pas mal de place dans ma vie ces derniers temps, et dont l'écriture empiète dangereusement, et de plus en plus, sur mes heures de sommeil… Mais je n'y peux rien… je crois que je suis accro… Et puis, bien entendu, merci pour vos commentaires. Chacun d'eux me touche et m'encourage à continuer, alors merci encore !

ShaSei : merci pour ta dernière review, qui m'a vraiment fait _très_ plaisir ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre répondra à tes attentes …

Anonymous Fan : merci d'avoir commencé à lire ma fic, et d'avoir pris le temps de me dire que tu l'appréciais. Ton commentaire m'a beaucoup touchée, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite que je propose.

Donc voici un nouveau chapitre. Il s'agit d'un chapitre assez long, dans lequel vous pourrez lire un peu de tout... Il faut croire que j'avais pas mal de choses à dire…

Et puis, pour ceux que cela intéresse, je voudrais à nouveau préciser que certains des évènements que je décris (dans ce chapitre, comme dans les précédents) se sont réellement produits, aux mêmes dates que celles indiquées dans mon récit, et selon à-peu-près les mêmes circonstances. Bon, je me doute bien que vous l'aviez remarqué, notamment pour le 11 septembre… Mais c'est aussi le cas pour d'autres passages, comme l'attentat contre le Commandant Massoud décrit aux chapitres 11 & 12, ou la destruction des Bouddhas de Bâmiyân décrite au chapitre 2. Après, j'ai pris quelques libertés… bien entendu… Mais j'essaie tout de même de respecter le plus possible certains aspects de la réalité, en ce qui concerne les faits, les lieux, les dates, et même, les heures... (oui, j'ai parfois une tendance un peu pathologique à la précision…). Sachant que je ne sais pas si je parviendrai à tenir cette contrainte dans mes prochains chapitres, car cela risque de devenir un peu difficile…

Voilà… pour une petite précision « factuelle » qui me tenait à cœur.

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir la suite de cette histoire.

Et comme d'habitude… je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaira…

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

_7 octobre 2001_

_Vallée du Pandjchir, Nord-Est de l'Afghanistan_

_Il_ lui sourit, et ce sourire le subjugue et l'obsède. Car Seiya le connaît par cœur. Il le connaît si bien. Il voit _ce_ sourire dans ses rêves depuis longtemps. Depuis quatorze ans. Il s'en souvient désormais. Il ne peut plus oublier.

Et il sait que _ce_ sourire n'est pas celui de son ami. Shun ne sourit pas comme cela. Jamais.

Non, il sait que _ce_ sourire est celui de l'_Autre_. Ce monstre dont il sent le cosmos glacial et vide vouloir s'emparer de son esprit et de son âme.

_Il_ s'approche lentement de lui, et effleure sa poitrine de la main droite.

_« Alors, tu comprends maintenant ? Je ne t'ai jamais quitté, et tu ne m'as jamais vaincu. Comment aurais-tu pu ? Aucun humain ne peut vaincre un Dieu tel que moi, pas même toi ! »._

_« Et maintenant, tu m'appartiens, et je vais faire de toi mon jouet, ma marionnette. Et tu n'y pourras rien ! Car tu vas devenir moi, et tu verras que tu vas aimer cela. Oh oui, tu aimeras, j'en suis certain ! »._

Seiya ne peut pas parler. Il ne peut pas bouger. Il est paralysé, incapable de la moindre réaction. Tétanisé par l'effroi et la terreur de tout comprendre, et d'avoir l'horrible certitude qu'_il _lui dit la vérité. Cette vérité qu'il voulait ignorer jusqu'à présent, mais qui lui parait inéluctable désormais.

Hadès est là. Il se dresse devant lui, fier et indestructible, et il comprend qu'il va maintenant diriger sa vie.

Il sait qu'il aura bientôt tout perdu, bientôt tout oublié, et que, bientôt, il haïra tous ceux qu'il a aimés.

Il sait aussi qu'il la perdra _elle_, qu'il reniera l'amour qu'il a pour _elle_, et qu'il rejettera l'amour qu'_elle_ a pour lui.

Et, bien sûr, il sait que cela le tuera. Et à cet instant, il n'espère qu'une seule chose : que la mort vienne le plus vite possible. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

...^...

Seiya se réveille en sursaut. Encore un cauchemar, incompréhensible, oppressant et douloureux, dont il garde, cette fois-ci, un souvenir très précis. Un souvenir qui le terrorise et qui le glace.

Il ouvre lentement les yeux. Il se touche la poitrine, et sourit.

...^...

Shiryu respire profondément et referme la paume de sa main droite. Il ramène son bras contre sa poitrine, resserre ses jambes l'une contre l'autre, et ouvre lentement les yeux. Il remercie intérieurement son vieux Maître pour les enseignements qu'il a reçus, qui lui permettent d'appréhender les épreuves de ces dernières semaines avec sérénité.

Il boit une gorgée du thé qu'il s'est préparé en se levant ce matin, et regagne le refuge où ses amis doivent désormais s'être réveillés.

Il marche doucement, pour ne pas glisser sur les rochers instables de ce sentier de montagne, mais aussi pour s'imprégner de la beauté du paysage qui l'entoure. Il entend soudain le cri d'un rapace qui tourne au-dessus de lui. Celui-ci semble perdu, incapable de retrouver son chemin parmi le dédale de roches et de buissons. Oui, ce magnifique oiseau, fort et majestueux, paraît totalement perdu, comme semble l'être son meilleur ami.

Si seulement il pouvait venir en aide à Seiya, l'aider à recouvrer la paix, ou au moins, l'accompagner dans sa colère, pour ne pas la laisser s'emparer de lui. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y arrive pas, et son impuissance l'accable et l'obsède. Il doit faire quelque chose. Il ne doit pas l'abandonner. Il ne l'a jamais fait, et il sait qu'il ne le pourra jamais.

Shiryu atteint la fin du chemin menant à leur abri, et est surpris d'apercevoir Seiya et Shaina debout et déjà en train de s'entraîner.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! Où étais-tu passé ? Ça fait des plombes que Shaina et moi tentons de combler notre ennui en nous mettant mutuellement en pièces ! s'exclame le Sagittaire.

\- Tu exagères ! Je ne suis pas parti depuis plus d'une heure... Et pour ton information, je faisais ma séance de Tai-Chi, comme tous les matins.

\- Ah oui, ta fameuse gymnastique de grand-mère ! Tu parles ! Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu t'es toujours acharné à réaliser ces exercices inutiles et ennuyeux. Surtout maintenant que tu viens d'avoir vingt-neuf ans(1) … Tu ferais bien de passer à autre chose, mon vieux !

\- Tu ne devrais pas critiquer ce que tu ne connais pas ! Et d'ailleurs, tu aurais tout intérêt à essayer… Cela te ferait le plus grand bien. Demande à Shaina ce qu'elle en a pensé. Car je crois qu'elle a beaucoup apprécié les séances que nous avons effectuées tous les deux avant ton retour.

\- Shaina ? Ne me dis pas que tu as accepté de participer à ces horribles séances d'assouplissements à la noix !? lance l'ancien Pégase sur un air moqueur et étonné.

\- Heu … si, et j'ai effectivement trouvé cela très enrichissant, tant physiquement que mentalement. Et je partage l'opinion de Shiryu : tu tirerais très certainement le plus grand bénéfice de ce genre d'activité !

\- On verra ça quand je serai à l'article de la mort, et pas avant ! Non mais pour qui me prenez-vous ?

\- Pour celui que tu es, justement, rétorque le chevalier de la Balance, d'une voix parfaitement calme. Mais oublie cela pour l'instant, car nous avons d'autres sujets à traiter aujourd'hui.

\- Bon, Shaina, je crois que nous allons devoir remettre notre combat au corps à corps à plus tard... Monsieur le Maître des arts martiaux veut nous dire quelque chose.

\- Seiya ! Arrête avec ces remarques désobligeantes ! s'offusque la femme chevalier. Shiryu ne t'a rien fait après tout, tu n'as pas à être aussi désagréable avec lui !

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas Shaina, la coupe l'ancien Dragon. Cela n'a aucune importance, et je suis certain que Seiya n'a aucune animosité envers moi. Il est simplement d'une humeur assez facétieuse ce matin, n'est-ce pas mon ami ?

\- Oui, bien entendu ! » répond l'intéressé, en délivrant un clin d'œil à ses deux camarades.

Seiya recule pour s'asseoir sur l'un des rochers situés au bord de la petite carrière où Shaina et lui s'entraînaient encore il y a quelques minutes. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, et s'adresse ensuite à son homologue doré, sur un ton plus serein :

« Alors Shiryu, maintenant que tu as terminé tes exercices matinaux, pourrais-tu nous indiquer le programme que tu nous as concocté ce matin ?

\- Oui, volontiers. Déjà, je dois vous dire que j'ai le pressentiment que le début de l'offensive américaine n'est probablement plus qu'une question d'heures à présent.

\- Comment peux-tu en être à ce point convaincu ? l'interrompt Shaina, en se rapprochant de lui pour indiquer qu'il retient toute son attention.

\- A cause de deux éléments : l'agitation que j'ai pu noter chez les moudjahidines hier, et le fait que la plupart des soldats américains, qui se trouvaient auprès d'eux depuis des semaines, ont quitté subitement les lieux avant la tombée de la nuit. Il me semble évident que quelque chose d'important se prépare pour aujourd'hui.

\- Nous faisons entièrement confiance à ton jugement, approuve le Sagittaire. Donc je t'en prie, continue.

\- Merci Seiya. Ce qui me paraît par contre plus difficile à anticiper, ce sont les cibles qui seront choisies pour les premières attaques.

\- Pourquoi parles-tu de cibles ? l'interroge la femme chevalier.

\- Parce que je suis persuadé que les Américains vont initier leur offensive par des bombardements. Ils ne sont pas prêts pour une campagne terrestre, et ils voudront très certainement affaiblir les forces Talibanes avant de lancer une intervention au sol. »

Shiryu marque une pause dans ses explications, pour permettre à ses coéquipiers d'intégrer les premiers éléments qu'il vient de leur présenter. Puis il poursuit d'une voix sereine, et qu'il veut la plus pédagogique possible :

« Après, même si je ne peux être sûr de rien, je pense qu'ils vont très probablement viser Kaboul. Cela me semble assez évident. Et peut-être d'autres grandes villes du Sud et de l'Est, comme Kandahar ou Jalalabad.

\- Et alors, que préconises-tu en ce qui nous concerne ? s'enquiert le gardien du neuvième temple en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je compte prévenir Aleix, pour que Vjeko et lui se préparent à venir en aide à la population civile de Kaboul et de ses environs. Ensuite, je partirai avec Hyoga pour Kandahar dans le Sud.

\- Hyoga n'est plus en Sibérie ?

\- Non. Il a justement rejoint nos deux jeunes chevaliers à Kaboul hier. Et, ensuite, il faudrait également alerter Ikki et Jabu dans l'Est.

\- OK, pas de problème ! Je m'en charge ! Shaina, tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Bien entendu ! acquiesce aussitôt l'Italienne.

\- Parfait, alors tout est réglé ! », conclut le Saint de la Balance, visiblement satisfait par la nature de leur discussion.

Les trois chevaliers échangent encore quelques mots avant de se séparer et de quitter leur refuge.

L'Ophiuchus regarde Shiryu s'éloigner, et jette un dernier coup d'œil au paysage qu'elle a eu la chance de pouvoir contempler depuis son arrivée dans la vallée.

« Shaina, tu viens ? Nous devons partir !

\- Oui, j'arrive ! Mais je préfère te laisser un peu d'avance, sinon je risque de devoir ralentir pour ne pas te semer dans les montagnes.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons ! » s'exclame le Sagittaire en partant en courant.

La jeune femme ne peut retenir un sourire face au comportement puéril de son camarade. Seiya ne changera donc jamais, songe-t-elle ! Et elle se met à courir à son tour.

A cet instant, Shaina se sent heureuse, et ce sentiment la surprend. Car, s'il semble évident que son état d'esprit a tout à voir avec la certitude de retrouver Ikki très bientôt, elle sait aussi qu'elle va d'abord devoir gérer son escapade en tête à tête avec _lui_… _Son_ Sagittaire.

Pourtant, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, elle ne ressent aucune appréhension. Comme si elle était certaine que tout se passerait bien.

Et elle croit savoir d'où provient ce regain subit de confiance en elle. Cela vient du fait qu'elle a maintenant parfaitement conscience d'une chose, qui la rassure et la rend plus forte : elle aime Ikki profondément, et cet amour la protégera. Quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

_Sanctuaire, Grèce_

June referme doucement la porte de la chambre, et s'aventure avec précaution dans le long couloir. Elle tient ses chaussures entre ses mains pour ne pas faire de bruit, et presse le pas pour regagner ses appartements le plus vite possible.

Elle arrive enfin devant sa porte et se rue à l'intérieur. Elle jette aussitôt ses talons sur le sol et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Elle allume la lumière, et ne peut s'empêcher d'observer son reflet dans le miroir.

_Par Athéna_, quelle sale tête elle a ! Elle a certainement besoin d'une bonne douche et d'un café bien serré, pour se redonner un peu d'allure avant de débuter la journée.

Mais elle ne peut également réfréner un sourire en songeant à l'origine des cernes qu'elle a sous les yeux… Et à cet instant, elle se sent bien. Parfaitement bien même. Pas tout à fait heureuse, il ne faudrait pas exagérer non plus, mais elle est libérée du poids qui oppressait sa poitrine depuis des semaines. Depuis qu'elle avait prononcé cette maudite phrase le jour de l'anniversaire de Shun et de l'attentat contre Massoud.

Et c'est bien à cause de cette humeur morose qu'elle vient une nouvelle fois de s'abandonner à la douceur et à la protection des bras de la Sirène…

A la suite de ses propres conseils, Sorrento est arrivé au Sanctuaire il y a tout juste une semaine. Et elle doit reconnaître que sa présence a immédiatement détendu l'atmosphère au sein du Palais.

Shun avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un d'extérieur, pour étendre ses perspectives, entendre un autre point de vue, et recueillir un avis éclairé. Et le Marina a parfaitement tenu son rôle.

Et quant à elle, elle avait simplement besoin de le voir _lui_. Car dès qu'elle a pu plonger son regard dans ses grands yeux améthyste, elle s'est sentie beaucoup mieux. Phénomène finalement assez étrange puisqu'elle le connaît assez peu. Quoique…

Et lorsqu'il a eu la gentillesse de jouer pour eux hier soir, toutes les tensions accumulées en elle ces dernières semaines se sont évaporées, absorbées par les sons de la flûte de la Sirène.

Il a joué un long moment, et Shun et elle ont été subjugués par sa musique. Ils n'ont d'ailleurs parlé que de cela au cours du dîner qu'ils ont partagé tous les trois. Le chevalier de la Vierge semblait particulièrement curieux d'en connaître davantage sur l'origine du talent de l'Autrichien, afin de comprendre comment et où il avait pu apprendre à jouer aussi divinement. Mais sans toutefois aborder le sujet de sa _Dead End Symphony_, car celle-ci, Shun l'avait bien assez écoutée par le passé…

Le dîner a été long et fort agréable, chacun se laissant aller à la dégustation de plusieurs verres de vin. Même Shun ne s'était pas privé, visiblement encouragé par la musique et la présence de leur invité. Et ils ont parlé longtemps tous les trois, avant de finalement se séparer pour aller se coucher.

Mais June n'avait pas sommeil. Alors, c'est presque naturellement qu'elle est allée frapper à la porte du Général, qui n'a visiblement pas été surpris de la voir. Et il l'a invitée à entrer, bien entendu.

Ils se sont regardés plusieurs minutes sans parler, comme si chacun d'eux attendait de voir ce que l'autre allait faire. Ou alors simplement pour se donner le temps de s'imprégner à nouveau du visage de l'autre. Puis, sans se poser de questions, ils se sont embrassés. Et leur baiser a été long, interminable, leurs lèvres semblant insatiables et incapables de se satisfaire. Comme si elles en demandaient toujours plus. Et de toute façon, ce baiser ne pouvait pas être suffisant, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

Sorrento l'a alors prise dans ses bras pour la porter sur le lit. Puis il lui a fait l'amour, comme ça, toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Et June s'est entièrement laissé aller au plaisir que le Marina lui a donné. Elle en a savouré chaque instant, chaque seconde, chaque caresse.

Elle a cru tout oublier, d'elle et des autres, lorsque ses mains ont effleuré ses seins, pour suivre ensuite les courbes de son dos jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Elle a cru perdre la raison quand ses doigts ont caressé ses cuisses, et qu'il les a ensuite lentement insinués en elle. Et elle a dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier quand il a pris possession d'elle, et qu'elle s'est abandonnée à lui.

Et elle sait qu'à ce moment-là, elle a finalement perdu le contrôle de son cœur et de son esprit. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, et plus aucun sentiment, ni aucune tristesse, ne pesaient sur ses épaules. Elle ne pensait qu'à l'homme qui était en elle et qui lui offrait du plaisir, comme jamais elle n'avait connu auparavant. Et que cet abandon lui a semblé délicieux, apaisant. Libératoire…

Et après ça, ils ont commencé à parler, et ils ont parlé pendant des heures. Elle lui a tout expliqué, des mots qu'elle avait dits à Shun, de ses regrets de les avoir ainsi laissé échapper, et de sa peine de constater qu'il ne semblait y accorder aucune importance. En tout cas en apparence.

Sorrento l'a écoutée sans l'interrompre, et l'a réconfortée en répétant qu'il était persuadé que Shun ne pouvait être indifférent à ses aveux. Il en avait la certitude, car il pouvait percevoir, au moins en partie, le fond des pensées du chevalier d'Andromède. Il avait pu le faire lors de leur combat devant le Pilier de l'Atlantique Sud, et il le pouvait encore aujourd'hui.

Et ils ont ensuite refait l'amour, plusieurs fois, comme s'ils avaient été amants depuis longtemps, depuis toujours. Comme s'ils comprenaient chacun le désir de l'autre, devinaient la caresse qui serait la plus délicieuse, le baiser qui serait le plus exquis, la position qui les mènerait le plus certainement vers la jouissance.

June ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive et la nature des sentiments qui l'habitent. Comment peut-elle se sentir aussi bien avec la Sirène, alors qu'elle ne l'aime pas ? Ou alors, elle se trompe…

Oui, en repensant à la nuit qu'elle vient de passer, June doit reconnaître une chose : si elle sait parfaitement que son amour pour Shun est immense et lui sera éternel, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle ressent pour Sorrento. Elle ne peut pas le définir.

Elle doit cependant accepter l'évidence : elle n'a plus le droit de dire qu'elle ne l'aime pas. Elle l'aime probablement, c'est certain finalement. C'est juste qu'elle l'aime d'une autre manière. Différemment. Et c'est précisément cette différence qui la soulage et lui redonne envie de vivre, et de se battre pour que Shun soit heureux. Avec elle, ou sans elle. Cela n'a finalement pas une si grande importance.

* * *

_Kaboul, Afghanistan_

Vjeko attend debout les bras croisés, en regardant la ville en-dessous de lui. Tout est tellement silencieux aujourd'hui, et il n'aime pas cela. Il n'a jamais aimé le silence, car il sait ce qu'il signifie.

Il sait que le silence suit toujours les bombes, les tirs de snipers, les cris, la mort. Oui, il sait que c'est lorsque l'on n'entend plus rien que ceux que l'on aime sont morts, et qu'on comprend alors qu'on ne les reverra jamais. Alors il n'aime pas ce qu'il entend aujourd'hui sur Kaboul.

Il lève les yeux vers le ciel et prend une profonde inspiration. Il perçoit soudain les cosmos d'Aleix et de Hyoga approcher, et il part à leur rencontre.

Le Verseau les a rejoints depuis la veille, à la demande du Grand Pope qui pense vraisemblablement que la guerre va bientôt éclater. Et Aleix et lui ne peuvent que lui donner raison, tant la tension qui règne ces derniers jours sur la capitale afghane est palpable et grandissante. Les Talibans sont sur le qui-vive, et se défoulent en resserrant toujours plus l'étau de leur tyrannie sur les habitants.

Depuis qu'ils sont revenus à Kaboul, ils n'ont eu qu'un seul objectif : aider le plus grand nombre de personnes à fuir la ville. Il ne compte plus les allers-retours qu'Aleix et lui ont effectués entre la capitale et le Nord-Est du pays. Les montagnes de l_'Hindou Kouch _n'ont désormais plus aucun secret pour eux, et ils connaissent parfaitement le moindre de leurs sentiers.

Et ils sont aussi pleinement conscients de la nature des exactions commises par les bourreaux auxquels les habitants cherchent à échapper. Et maintenant qu'ils ont compris la nature des liens qui les unissent à ceux qui ont commis les attentats de New York, Vjeko doit chaque jour se concentrer davantage pour ne pas exterminer chaque combattant Taliban qui croise son chemin. Les flammes du Phoenix ne sont pas faciles à contenir, et il doit reconnaître qu'il n'y parviendrait probablement pas sans la présence du Capricorne.

Aleix est la seule personne qui réussisse à le calmer, d'un simple regard. Un regard qui lui permet de reprendre le contrôle sur sa colère et sur sa rage, même si parfois, il aimerait pouvoir laisser exprimer sa fureur.

A cette pensée, il serre les poings et ferme les yeux pour tenter de percevoir le cosmos de son meilleur ami. Ce cosmos qui l'apaise et dont il se sait dépendant.

Mais cette manœuvre n'est finalement pas nécessaire, car des bruits de voix tout proches lui font comprendre qu'il a déjà rejoint ses camarades.

« Salut Vjeko ! s'exclame le Capricorne.

\- Salut les gars ! Alors, vous avez appris quelque chose ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, répond Hyoga, si ce n'est que les Talibans sont effectivement sur les nerfs. Je crois que Shun a probablement raison : la guerre est imminente, et ces tyrans l'ont compris.

\- Alors qu'allons-nous faire ? interroge le Phoenix.

\- Nous devons nous préparer à venir en aide aux populations qui seront prises en otage par les combats, lorsque ceux-ci éclateront. Pour les protéger, et les aider à fuir.

\- Et pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas juste éliminer les Talibans nous-mêmes ?

\- Parce que notre priorité est de protéger la population civile, et le reste n'a pas d'importance, rétorque le Verseau avec un accent glacé dans la voix.

\- Mais Hyoga, je crois que ce que veut dire Vjeko, c'est que nous pourrions peut-être chercher à agir pour affaiblir les Talibans, tout en aidant les habitants par la même occasion, précise Aleix sur un air conciliant.

\- Non. Notre seul objectif doit être de protéger les innocents, et rien d'autre. Shun a été catégorique à ce sujet, et je partage son sentiment. Fin de la discussion !

\- Oui, bien entendu. Nous comprenons parfaitement, n'est-ce pas Vjeko ?

\- Oui, acquiesce le jeune Croate. Les ordres sont les ordres.

\- Parfait. Alors, je vous propose de réfléchir à notre plan d'action, afin de nous tenir prêts à intervenir le plus rapidement possible, poursuit le Saint de glace.

\- Non Hyoga ! Je crains que vous n'en ayez malheureusement pas le temps ! interrompt soudainement une voix familière.

\- Shiryu ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

\- Bonjour Hyoga. Bonjour Aleix. Bonjour Vjeko. Je suis venu vous prévenir que l'offensive américaine est imminente, ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? s'étonne le Verseau.

\- Crois-moi, j'ai mes raisons. Et si tu le désires, je te les présenterai en chemin, déclare le chevalier de la Balance.

\- En chemin, mais comment ça ? Où comptes-tu nous emmener ?

\- Toi et moi devons nous rendre dans le Sud. Et Vjeko et Aleix, vous resterez à Kaboul.

\- Mais enfin Shiryu, pourrais-tu nous expliquer ce qui se passe, s'il te plaît ? le coupe le Catalan. J'aimerais comprendre.

\- Oui, pardon, bien entendu. Je pense que les Américains vont bombarder Kaboul et plusieurs autres grandes villes du Pays, aujourd'hui ou demain. Et c'est pour cela que je veux que vous restiez ici, et que Hyoga vienne avec moi à Kandahar dans le Sud.

\- Et les autres ? Que vont-ils faire ? Et où sont-ils ? Où est Seiya ? interroge Hyoga, en se rapprochant de son ami.

\- Seiya et Shaina sont partis dans l'Est tout à l'heure, afin d'avertir Ikki et Jabu. Je pense que Jalalabad sera bombardée également, et les tirs risquent d'être plus soutenus dans cette région, étant donné la proximité des camps d'Al-Qaïda.

\- Entendu, je comprends. Alors, mettons-nous en route ! Vjeko, Aleix : nous vous confions Kaboul. Veillez à tout mettre en œuvre pour secourir le plus grand nombre de personnes possibles.

\- Nous y veillerons, approuve le Capricorne, en tournant son regard vers le Phoenix.

\- Je n'en ai pas le moindre doute, Aleix ! J'ai confiance en toi ! » s'écrie Shiryu, en partant en courant.

Vjeko croise les bras sur sa poitrine et observe ses ainés s'éloigner. Aleix s'approche de lui et se place à ses côtés.

« Tu crois que tout se passera bien ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, Aleix. Je n'en sais rien du tout. »

* * *

_Yomotsu Hirasaka_

Jie-Hu est assis, il observe et il attend. Il fait cela depuis des heures. Il contemple les ombres des âmes mortes qui défilent devant lui, et il attend que l'une d'elle le regarde enfin. Mais elle ne s'intéresse pas à lui. Evidemment. Comment le pourraient-elles ?

Il finit par se lever, et se dirige d'un pas décidé vers le cortège macabre. Il veut s'approcher davantage, plus près, de plus en plus près. Il se fige à deux mètres de la colonne informe et grise, et se met à crier. Il hurle de toutes ses forces sur ces pantins insignifiants et ridicules, qui avancent sans s'intéresser à lui.

Pourquoi personne ne s'intéresse à lui ? Pourquoi n'intéresse-t-il personne ?

Il se sent tellement seul. Son père est parti pour l'Afghanistan depuis plusieurs jours, et Aleix l'y a suivi à son tour. Dimitri est toujours coincé en Sibérie, et Acrisios est trop appliqué à prendre soin d'Hikari pour se préoccuper de lui. Seul Kiki semble lui prêter un minimum d'attention, mais celui-ci travaille à l'entretien des armures depuis deux jours.

Alors, le jeune Chinois est venu se réfugier dans le seul endroit où il se sent bien. Et cela fait près de vingt-quatre heures qu'il n'a pas vu la lumière du jour. Il n'a rien mangé ni bu depuis encore plus longtemps que cela, et il sent la fatigue l'envahir peu à peu.

Mais il ne veut pas partir. Il veut rester ici. Avec les ombres. Avec les morts.

Il cesse de crier, pour reprendre son souffle, et vérifier s'il est parvenu à provoquer une réaction chez ses compagnons de solitude.

Non. Rien. Pas un seul mouvement de tête. Pas le moindre petit sursaut.

Il s'approche alors davantage de la colonne de corps courbés et engourdis, à seulement quelques centimètres, et il se remet à hurler. Il hurle tellement fort que ses cris blessent ses tympans, et résonnent douloureusement dans sa tête. Il plaque ses mains contre ses oreilles pour se protéger, étouffer la douleur, et lui permettre de continuer à crier.

Et soudain, une réaction. Un corps, qui l'avait dépassé depuis plusieurs secondes déjà, se retourne et pointe son index décharné dans sa direction. Et le corps qui le suit se retourne à son tour, ainsi que le suivant, et l'autre derrière lui encore. Tous se mettent à le regarder et à le montrer du doigt. Jie-Hu est subitement pris de panique, avant de comprendre qu'il n'a rien à craindre. Il sait que les ombres ne lui feront aucun mal. Elles en sont incapables.

Il lève calmement son index au-dessus de sa tête, et commence à dessiner les cercles bleutés qu'il maîtrise si bien désormais. Et comme des animaux effrayés, les corps reprennent docilement leur macabre défilé, sans ne plus lui prêter la moindre attention.

Jie-Hu baisse le bras et s'éloigne de la colonne de cadavres, avec un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

...^...

Kiki pénètre à contrecœur dans le temple du Cancer. Il a toujours détesté cet endroit, depuis qu'il est gamin, et il sait que cela ne changera jamais. Mais il doit faire un effort, il n'a pas le choix. Car il sait que Jie-Hu se trouve ici, et ce qu'il peut ressentir au travers de son cosmos ne lui plaît pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

Le petit a disparu des quartiers des apprentis depuis la veille, et personne ne l'a vu depuis. Le jeune Bélier l'a cherché partout, en vain, jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive son cosmos au niveau de la quatrième maison. Il a alors tout de suite compris, et il s'en veut terriblement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Et ce d'autant plus qu'il peut sentir que l'ennui, la solitude et le désarroi ont envahi l'esprit du petit garçon. Des sentiments qu'il sait certainement exacerbés par toutes les heures qu'il a passées seul à _Yomotsu_.

Kiki commence à explorer les couloirs sombres et froids, lorsqu'il entend des bruits de pas. Des bruits de tout petits pas, qui se rapprochent de lui, avant de s'éloigner subitement dans le sens opposé.

Jie-Hu a dû sentir sa présence, et il essaie de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Le jeune Tibétain se fige et ferme les yeux, pour se retrouver instantanément à la sortie du quatrième temple. Le petit Chinois lui rentre alors dedans, visiblement surpris de retrouver ainsi son ainé sur son chemin.

« Eh ! Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? Et surtout, d'où viens-tu ? interroge Kiki, d'une voix qu'il parvient à garder parfaitement calme et douce.

\- Nulle part ! Je me promène, c'est tout, rétorque l'apprenti du Cancer.

\- Enfin Jie-Hu, n'oublie pas à qui tu parles… Je sais très bien que tu ne me dis pas la vérité. Et je sais aussi parfaitement où tu te caches depuis près d'une journée.

\- Je ne me cache pas !

\- Alors, peux-tu me dire ce que tu fabriquais tout seul à _Yomotsu_ ? »

Jie-Hu ne répond pas immédiatement, et lance un regard étonné à son inquisiteur.

« Comment sais-tu que j'étais à _Yomotsu_ ?

\- Parce que cela me semble évident… »

Le jeune garçon fronce les sourcils et laisse le silence s'installer, car il sait que celui-ci est le meilleur de ses alliés.

« Il n'y a que là-bas que tu te sens bien, c'est ça ? poursuit Kiki presque en chuchotant. Il n'y a que là-bas que tu te sens chez toi ? ».

Jie-Hu reste toujours silencieux et baisse la tête, pour laisser ses longs cheveux noirs recouvrir son visage. Kiki s'accroupit alors pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tu peux me dire la vérité, je suis capable de comprendre. Tu sais, je connais la douleur de la solitude. Moi aussi quand j'étais petit, j'étais souvent livré à moi-même lorsque mon Maître s'absentait.

\- Vraiment ? répond le petit garçon en relevant la tête. Mais moi, je me sens tellement seul, toujours, même quand je ne le suis pas !

\- Je sais.

\- Sauf lorsque je suis à _Yomotsu_. Car je m'y sens bien.

\- Je sais.

\- Et personne ne me juge là-bas, car il n'y a que les ombres. Et les ombres ne me jugent pas !

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi as-tu peur d'être jugé ? Personne ne veut te juger, Jie-Hu.

\- Si…

\- Mais pourquoi crois-tu cela ?

\- Parce que je suis une mauvaise personne.

\- Mais bien sûr que non !

\- Si ! Je sais que c'est la vérité ! s'écrie le jeune Chinois. Car je suis le futur chevalier du Cancer, et je sais très bien ce que tout le monde pense de cela ! »

Kiki fronce ses points de vie, et plonge ses grands yeux mauves dans les yeux noirs du jeune apprenti.

« Ecoute-moi, Jie-Hu, murmure-t-il d'une voix douce et rassurante. Je peux te jurer que tu te trompes. Et tu sais pourquoi je suis tellement sûr de moi ?

\- Non… hésite l'intéressé en sanglotant.

\- Parce que c'est moi qui ai compris que tu étais destiné à la constellation du Cancer, et j'ai aussi pu percevoir combien tu étais bon et juste. Jie-Hu, tu m'entends ? Tu seras un très grand chevalier d'Or, et tu feras le bien autour de toi. Je t'en donne ma parole.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment. Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Je crois que oui.

\- Alors, allons manger un morceau, veux-tu ? Tu dois être affamé.

\- Oui, j'ai une faim de loup ! » s'exclame Jie-Hu en partant en courant, pour traverser à nouveau la maison du Cancer, mais sans s'y arrêter cette fois-ci.

Kiki regarde le jeune apprenti s'éloigner, avant de pénétrer à son tour dans le quatrième temple. Et tandis qu'il marche le long des couloirs de cette sinistre maison, il se sent envahi par un sentiment bizarre. La sensation d'être observé. De percevoir un souffle chaud et oppressant dans sa nuque. Un souffle malveillant et pressé de s'approcher davantage. Le jeune Bélier intensifie son cosmos dans un réflexe de protection, et le souffle disparaît.

Il presse alors le pas, pour sortir d'ici. Le plus vite possible.

* * *

_Sud des montagnes de l'Hindou Kouch, Afghanistan_

Shaina court en fixant les cailloux sur le chemin devant elle. Des pierres, des rochers, de toutes tailles, il n'y a que ça à perte de vue, et ils ne voient rien d'autre depuis leur départ. Et pas le moindre buisson, pas le moindre arbuste, pas la moindre petite fougère, pour leur apporter un peu d'ombre. Elle sent le soleil cogner sur le haut de son crâne, et malgré les faibles températures régnant à cette altitude, elle commence à avoir chaud. De plus en plus chaud.

Ils atteignent assez rapidement le point le plus haut du sentier qu'ils arpentent, et débutent ensuite leur descente en direction du Sud. Ils devraient arriver à destination d'ici une trentaine de minutes, et elle sourit à l'idée de bientôt pouvoir retrouver Ikki.

Elle aperçoit alors le lit d'une rivière à une centaine de mètres plus bas, dont le bruit et la fraicheur finissent par arriver jusqu'à eux. Seiya s'arrête subitement devant elle, et elle doit initier une manœuvre de dernière minute pour ne pas lui foncer dessus.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu comme ça tout à coup ?

\- Tu n'as pas chaud ? Moi, je meurs de chaud !

\- Si, et alors ? Nous aurons rejoint Ikki et Jabu d'ici une petite demi-heure, et je suis certaine qu'ils auront de quoi nous rafraîchir.

\- Je n'attendrai pas jusque-là… Ecoute, toi, tu fais comme tu veux, mais moi, je fais une pause.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps, Seiya ! Nous devons prévenir les autres le plus vite possible ! As-tu oublié ce que Shiryu nous a dit ?

\- Non, mais nous ne sommes pas à dix minutes près. Et cette rivière me paraît idéale pour une petite baignade.

\- Enfin, tu n'y penses pas ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire trempette ! »

Mais le Sagittaire n'a visiblement que faire des injonctions de sa camarade, et descend déjà la petite pente qui mène au bord de la rivière. Il dépose la caisse de son armure à ses pieds, avant de commencer à retirer ses chaussures.

« Allez Shaina ! Détends-toi cinq minutes, et viens donc me rejoindre ! », lui crie-t-il en enlevant son T-shirt.

Cette dernière ne bouge pas et regarde fixement devant elle, sans pouvoir détourner ses yeux de l'homme qui se déshabille quelques mètres plus bas. Elle ne sait plus quoi faire. Sa raison lui crie de continuer la route seule, pour aller retrouver Ikki, et surtout, pour ne plus être avec _lui_. Mais voilà, sa raison, elle doit admettre qu'elle ne semble plus tout à fait apte à l'écouter…

« Et tu n'as rien à craindre ! Je ne vais pas me mettre à poil devant toi ! Je vais me baigner en pantalon. »

Shaina sait qu'elle doit réagir. Elle ne peut pas rester comme ça, paralysée et muette, à le regarder comme une idiote. Et puis, c'est vrai qu'elle apprécierait certainement un peu de fraîcheur…

« Bon, d'accord. Je t'accorde cinq minutes, et pas une de plus !

\- Pas de problème ! Mais je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas de montre ! » lance le Japonais en plongeant dans l'eau.

Il fait quelques mouvements de crawl avant de se retourner vers elle, avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

« J'en étais sûr ! L'eau est super bonne ! Viens, tu ne le regretteras pas ! »

Shaina descend à son tour jusqu'à la rivière, et pose la caisse de son armure à côté de celle du Sagittaire. Elle défait les sangles de ses talons, enlève ses jambières, et rentre dans l'eau sans retirer davantage de vêtements. Mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable malgré tout…

Le contact de l'eau froide sur sa peau lui fait immédiatement un bien fou, et elle ne peut retenir un frisson de plaisir. Elle nage sur plusieurs mètres, en s'efforçant de ne pas _le_ regarder, car à cet instant, elle sait qu'elle en est incapable. Elle n'en est donc que plus surprise lorsqu'elle reçoit une trombe d'eau en plein visage.

« Seiya ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale gamin ! proteste la jeune femme, en tournant la tête sur le côté pour éviter les jets d'eau glacée que le Sagittaire continue de lui expédier à la figure.

\- Allez, défends-toi ! Je t'ai connue plus agressive !

\- Oh, attends, tu vas voir ! », rétorque-t-elle avant de disparaître sous l'eau.

Elle ressort à peine trois secondes plus tard, juste derrière son adversaire, et le coule d'un coup sec en appuyant sur ses épaules. Ce dernier finit par remonter à la surface, en toussant bruyamment pour éjecter l'eau qu'il vient d'avaler contre sa volonté.

« C'est bon. Je retire ce que je viens de dire ! Tu n'as rien perdu de ton agressivité ! ».

Shaina ne lui répond pas et nage déjà vers la rive. Elle sort de l'eau et s'assied sur un rocher pour se sécher au soleil.

« Voilà, maintenant il va falloir attendre de sécher avant de repartir !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, avec ce soleil de plomb, nous serons vite secs ! affirme l'ancien Pégase en sortant de la rivière à son tour. Et au pire, nous repartirons encore un peu humides. Cela nous permettra de rester au frais sur la fin du parcours », ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il s'assied par terre juste en face d'elle, en appuyant ses bras en arrière, et lève le visage vers le ciel. Et juste avant de fermer les yeux, il sourit, d'un sourire éclatant et sincère, comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis trop longtemps.

Shaina le regarde. Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. _Son_ Sagittaire est là, tout près, à quelques centimètres devant elle. Si proche qu'elle peut distinguer les goûtes d'eau qui ruissellent sur son torse et sur ses bras, et qui suivent lentement les contours de ses muscles si parfaitement dessinés. Si proche qu'elle peut voir sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, toujours lente et régulière malgré l'effort qu'il vient de fournir. Si proche qu'elle est certaine de pouvoir deviner les mouvements imperceptibles de sa peau en écho aux battements de son cœur, et contre lesquels elle aimerait pouvoir se blottir… Même si elle sait qu'elle n'en a pas le droit. Aucunement. Certainement pas. Et qu'une partie d'elle-même ne le veut pas.

Elle remarque alors la présence d'une cicatrice juste là, au-dessus de son cœur. Une cicatrice dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence, et dont elle comprend aussitôt l'origine. L'épée d'Hadès. Il ne peut s'agir que de cela…

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursaute lorsque Seiya s'adresse à elle d'une voix claire et calme. Une voix dont la soudaine sérénité l'étonne, lorsqu'elle songe à l'extrême tension qui l'habite depuis près d'un mois.

« Shaina, je ne t'ai jamais remerciée d'avoir risqué ta vie pour moi dans le temple de Poséidon. »

Cette dernière sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Comment peut-il lui dire une telle chose après tant d'années, et surtout, pourquoi maintenant ?

« Alors, poursuit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard : Merci ! Merci d'avoir reçu l'une des flèches du Sagittaire à ma place, pour me protéger. »

Shaina sourit mais ne lui répond pas. Elle n'en a pas la force.

* * *

_Sanctuaire_

Marine est assise sur un rocher, le coude appuyé sur son genou, et elle regarde son fils qui s'entraîne à une centaine de mètres d'elle.

Hikari est maintenant complètement remis de ses blessures, et il ne présente plus aucune trace physique de l'explosion, à l'exception de la cicatrice sur sa joue droite. Et elle se sent immensément heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé, et de pouvoir être à ses côtés presque chaque jour.

A son grand soulagement, Shun n'a pas jugé nécessaire de la renvoyer à Kaboul avec Aleix et Vjeko, et de toute façon, elle a cru comprendre que Hyoga les avait rejoints là-bas hier. Il semblerait que la guerre soit sur le point d'éclater entre les Talibans et les Américains, et cette pensée l'inquiète, bien évidemment. Pour ce que cela implique, à l'égard de la population afghane et de ses frères d'armes qui se trouvent là-bas. Mais aussi parce qu'elle sait qu'il sera difficile pour son fils d'accepter de rester au Sanctuaire quand il aura compris la situation, et qu'il voudra sans aucun doute rejoindre Seiya le plus vite possible.

Des bruits de pas énergiques la tirent de ses réflexions. Camille vient d'arriver devant elle, et la salue avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, en se tenant droite comme un i.

« Bonjour Maître ! Je suis prête. Qu'attendez-vous de moi aujourd'hui ?

\- Bonjour Camille. J'aimerais que nous travaillions à la maîtrise du cosmos. Je voudrais que tu cherches à l'intensifier au maximum, pour le percevoir au fond de toi, mais aussi dans chaque chose autour de toi. Et pour cela, il va falloir que tu te bandes les yeux.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce qu'à ce stade de ton apprentissage, tes yeux sont encore un obstacle. Ils t'empêchent de voir l'essentiel, la source de vie de chaque être, l'explosion d'énergie de chaque vie, la vie qui anime chaque élément autour de nous.

\- Entendu Maître. Je crois que je comprends.

\- Je n'en ai pas le moindre doute, Camille. Pas le moindre », répond la jeune femme sur un air convaincu.

...^...

Hikari ne peut s'empêcher de détourner les yeux dans la direction de sa mère. Celle-ci vient d'accueillir son élève, et elle semble lui expliquer le but des exercices de la journée.

A cet instant, il se sent parfaitement heureux et fier. Fier que cette femme chevalier, forte et dévouée aux autres, cette femme qui n'a eu de cesse de former de nouveaux chevaliers et de défendre leur Déesse, depuis de si nombreuses années, soit sa mère. Même s'il sait que les sacrifices qu'elle a dû commettre pour satisfaire à sa mission et à ses devoirs l'ont rendu profondément malheureux, lui, pendant si longtemps. Car aujourd'hui, il n'éprouve plus aucune peine, il n'a plus aucun doute, parce qu'il sait. Il sait qu'elle l'a toujours aimé, et qu'elle ne le quittera plus jamais.

Hikari sourit, et ne voit pas arriver le coup de pied de son ami qui l'atteint en plein visage.

« Oh, pardon Hikari ! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Je croyais que tu allais contrer mon attaque ! »

Le jeune Pégase se frotte le menton, et lance un regard amusé à son camarade.

« Tu m'as pris en traître, Acri ! Je n'étais pas prêt ! rétorque le jeune homme, avec une mauvaise foi des plus flagrantes.

\- Non, mais tu exagères ! Nous étions en pleine séquence d'attaques-défenses. Comment pouvais-tu ne pas être prêt ?

\- Ça va, ça va… Je l'avoue, j'étais dans la lune, voilà !

\- C'est ta tête. Tu as encore mal à la tête, c'est ça ?! s'inquiète l'apprenti des Gémeaux.

\- Mais pas du tout ! Acri, arrête de me materner comme ça ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais plus mal à la tête. Alors il faut que tu cesses de m'emmerder avec ça !

\- OK, c'est bon. Ne le prends pas sur ce ton ! Je me fais du souci pour toi, c'est tout.

\- Eh bien, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire ! »

Hikari plonge ses yeux dans ceux de son ami, et comprend qu'il vient de lui faire de la peine. Il poursuit alors sur un ton beaucoup plus conciliant et amical :

« Excuse-moi, Acri ! Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, et je t'en suis très reconnaissant. C'est bon ? On oublie ?

\- Oui, on oublie ! Mais à une seule condition…

\- Laquelle ?

\- Que tu sois capable d'arrêter cette attaque-là ! » s'exclame le jeune Grec, en décochant une série de coups de poing à la vitesse du son.

...^...

Camille ne bouge pas et tend les bras devant elle, les paumes tournées vers le ciel. Une aura dorée prend forme autour d'elle, et l'énergie qui s'en dégage enveloppe d'une chaleur bienfaitrice tout ce qui l'entoure.

« C'est bien Camille, c'est très bien », murmure le chevalier de l'Aigle à l'égard de sa disciple.

« Essaie d'intensifier encore davantage ton cosmos. Je voudrais qu'il vienne à la rencontre du mien. »

Marine s'exprime lentement, les yeux fermés, et d'une voix extrêmement calme et douce.

Elle tend alors à son tour les bras devant elle, et perçoit très clairement le cosmos de son élève s'approcher du sien. A cet instant, elle se sent envahie par une vague d'énergie bienveillante, une chaleur imprégnée d'amour et de bonté, qui ne semble chercher qu'une seule chose : propager sa puissance et sa vie, pour rendre ceux qui l'entourent meilleurs et plus forts.

Marine ouvre alors les yeux et est émerveillée par ce qu'elle voit. Camille est enveloppée d'un halo de lumières multicolores et éclatantes, et son visage semble éclairé par un incroyable sentiment de joie et de bien-être. Et une petite rose rouge, éblouissante et magnifique, vient tout juste d'éclore sur le sol devant elle.

...^...

...^...

Sorrento avance entre les massifs de roses, qu'il touche du bout des doigts. Il sait que Shun se trouve dans le jardin de la maison des Poissons ce matin, et il a besoin de lui parler.

Car il a senti la détresse de June la nuit dernière, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi la jeune femme devrait endurer cette souffrance inutile. Cette douleur qui n'a aucune raison d'être, puisqu'il est convaincu que le chevalier de la Vierge partage les sentiments de la jeune femme. Il en a la certitude. Il l'a perçu dans son cosmos, et il l'a lu dans son cœur.

Et il ne supporte plus de la voir souffrir de la sorte. Alors, il veut comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi Shun ne lui avoue pas ce qu'il ressent pour elle et combien elle est importante pour lui. Et surtout, il voudrait pouvoir le convaincre de changer d'attitude, même s'il sait qu'il n'a rien à y gagner.

Mais cela n'a pas d'importance pour la Sirène. Il veut juste pouvoir lire sur le visage de June le bonheur qu'il parvient parfois à insuffler dans ses yeux, lorsqu'il lui fait l'amour.

Il sent qu'il s'est attaché à elle, et qu'elle s'est attachée à lui. Il a conscience qu'elle le rend heureux, qu'elle le rend vivant, et qu'elle lui redonne envie de croire à l'idée du bonheur. Alors que c'est une idée qui l'avait quitté depuis longtemps…

Et puis aussi, bien évidemment, et c'est une évidence qu'il ne peut pas nier, il sait qu'ils se donnent du plaisir. Beaucoup de plaisir. Un plaisir immense, et qui grandit encore davantage à chaque fois qu'ils font l'amour. Il n'a jamais ressenti une chose pareille avec personne, avec aucun homme, ni aucune autre femme. C'est comme si leurs deux corps se connaissaient parfaitement, comme s'ils avaient toujours attendu de fusionner l'un avec l'autre. L'osmose entre eux est parfaite, et il aimerait pouvoir ne pas avoir à la briser.

Pourtant, il sait aussi qu'ils partagent tous les deux la plus belle des choses, un élément si précieux qu'aucun d'eux ne supporterait de perdre. Le plus pur des sentiments pour la plus belle des personnes. Et cela aussi, il aimerait pouvoir ne pas avoir à le briser…

Il perçoit le cosmos doux et bienveillant de Shun à quelques mètres de lui, et celui-ci lui sourit dès qu'il croise son regard :

« Bonjour Sorrento ! Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

\- Oui, très bonne, merci. Et toi ?

\- Oui. Je dois même t'avouer que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis des mois. Et je sais que c'est à ta musique que je le dois. Alors merci infiniment.

\- Mais de rien ! J'ai moi-même éprouvé un immense plaisir à jouer pour June et toi. Et moi aussi, je n'avais plus connu cela depuis longtemps.

\- Alors, nous voici tous deux satisfaits, déclare le Japonais, en posant les mains à plat contre le banc où il est assis. Mais dis-moi, que me vaut la joie de pouvoir apprécier ta visite ?

\- Je voudrais te parler, répond la Sirène. Je peux m'asseoir à tes côtés ?

\- Oui, je t'en prie. Je t'écoute. Tu sais que tu as toute mon attention, comme toujours. »

Le Marina prend place sur le banc, et plonge son regard dans les grands yeux verts de son hôte. Il prend une profonde inspiration, et poursuit sans se laisser le temps de changer d'avis.

« Tu aimes June, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pardon ?! balbutie le chevalier de la Vierge en manquant de s'étrangler.

\- Tu sais qu'elle t'aime. Elle m'a dit qu'elle te l'avait avoué le jour de ton anniversaire. Même si je suis persuadé que tu le savais déjà. Que tu l'avais toujours su. Alors, pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas que tu partages ses sentiments ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que c'est le cas ? murmure Shun d'une voix redevenue impassible.

\- C'est une question légitime que tu me poses, concède l'Autrichien, et pour y répondre, je dois te faire un aveu. »

Sorrento cligne lentement des yeux, et s'accorde quelques secondes pour réfléchir aux mots qu'il compte employer et s'assurer du sens qu'il veut leur donner.

« Lors de notre combat devant le Pilier de l'Atlantique Sud, j'ai eu accès à tes pensées grâce aux pouvoirs de ma flûte et de sa _Symphonie Mortelle_. J'ai alors pu lire dans le fond de ton esprit, et ce que j'y ai vu m'a ébloui, Shun. Car j'ai pu percevoir l'extrême bonté de ton âme et la pureté de ton cœur, et cela m'a permis de comprendre combien je m'étais trompé. Avec Poséidon, comme avec le reste. Et depuis ce jour, je n'ai jamais voulu refermer cette porte que j'avais ouverte… »

Shun écoute son invité avec attention et stupéfaction, mais il ne répond pas. Il n'en a pas envie, et n'en est pas capable. Il laisse donc le Marina poursuivre, sans l'interrompre une seule seconde, mais en lui faisant comprendre, au travers de son regard, qu'il veut en savoir plus.

« … Parce que cela m'était impossible. Je ne voulais pas rompre ce lien qui m'unissait à toi. Jamais. Et au fil du temps, j'ai appris à le maîtriser, un peu plus chaque jour. Tant et si bien que j'ai tout de suite su qu'Hadès avait pris possession de ton esprit. Et j'ai cru mourir de douleur en percevant la souffrance dans laquelle cet état t'avait plongé. Et je sais que cela te hante toujours aujourd'hui… »

Sorrento peut voir des larmes apparaître sur les joues de Shun. Ce dernier ne cherche pas à les faire disparaître et continue à l'écouter, en restant toujours silencieux.

« Et je sais aussi que, même si tu essaies de te convaincre que tu n'en as pas le droit, tu aimes June. Du plus profond de ton âme. Oh, elle n'a pas le monopole de ton amour, bien entendu, car celui-ci est bien trop grand. Mais tu l'aimes, et je pense qu'il est temps que tu le comprennes et que tu l'acceptes. »

Shun finit par essuyer les larmes sur ses joues, et parvient à articuler quelques mots pour répondre à ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

« Mais pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ?

\- Parce que je tiens à vous. A June, et à toi. Et je veux que vous soyez heureux », murmure la Sirène.

Shun cligne lentement des paupières, et ses longs cils balaient les dernières traces de larmes qui faisaient encore briller ses yeux. Sorrento sent la profondeur de ce regard vert le pénétrer, et il perçoit le début d'un sentiment de panique s'insinuer en lui. Il a peur de perdre le contrôle, lui qui dirige pourtant toujours tout, dans sa vie et dans sa tête. Et ce qui l'effraie encore davantage, c'est qu'il sent qu'il a envie de lâcher prise. Infiniment.

« Oui, je ne cherche que votre bonheur. Parce que je vous aime. Je t'aime toi, et je l'aime elle. Et j'en suis sincèrement désolé, car je sais que moi, je n'en ai _pas_ le droit ».

Il avance alors doucement son visage vers celui de Shun, et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, ne fait pas le moindre geste, et garde ses grands yeux verts rivés dans les siens.

« A plus tard, mon ami. Et n'oublie pas de penser à ce que je viens de dire. Tu dois avouer tes sentiments à June. Elle en a besoin. Beaucoup plus que tu ne croies. »

Et il part sans se retourner. Et Shun le laisse partir, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Il sait que Sorrento a raison. Il parlera à June. Il a compris qu'il le devait. Pour elle, et pour l'amour qu'il lui porte.

Mais il sent aussi que le chant de la Sirène l'a touché, encore une fois. Et cette fois-ci, il ne sait pas sur quels rivages cela le mènera…

* * *

_Est de l'Afghanistan_

Ikki relève subitement la tête. Il vient de sentir quelque chose. Quelque chose de sombre qui s'approche. Vite, très vite. Il se prépare à réagir, lorsqu'il a la surprise de percevoir le cosmos de Shaina.

La jeune femme est elle aussi en train de se diriger vers eux, et il est pris de panique à l'idée qu'elle puisse rencontrer l'entité inconnue qu'il sent approcher. Puis soudain, la chose disparaît, tandis que le cosmos bienveillant du Sagittaire surgit à son tour. Seiya apparaît sur la crête montagneuse juste en face, avec Shaina derrière lui. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'ils font là tous les deux, ni pourquoi il n'a pas ressenti le cosmos de son ami plus tôt. Mais il réfléchira à cela plus tard…

Il se tourne dans la direction de Jabu, qui s'entraîne quelques mètres plus bas, et lui crie :

« Eh, l'arachnide ! Ramène tes sales pâtes par-là, on a de la visite ! »

Jabu interrompt immédiatement ses exercices, et rejoint son camarade en courant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _encore_, Ikki ?! Et arrête de m'appeler l'arachnide, tu sais que cela m'insupporte !

\- Regarde qui nous fait l'immense honneur d'une petite visite ! s'exclame l'ancien Phoenix, en hochant le menton dans la direction des deux nouveaux venus.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ici ? Et où est Shiryu, je ne le vois pas avec eux ?

\- Viens, suis-moi, on va vite en avoir le cœur net… »

...^...

Shaina aperçoit Ikki sur l'autre versant de la montagne, à une centaine de mètres d'elle. Il se dirige vers eux en courant, avec Jabu sur les talons. Elle sent son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, et elle se concentre pour parvenir à réfréner l'envie qu'elle sent grandir en elle de se jeter dans ses bras.

Seiya accélère l'allure de sa course devant elle, et rejoint rapidement ses deux homologues dorés.

« Salut les gars ! Alors, vous êtes heureux de nous voir, j'espère ?!

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? réplique Ikki. Et pourquoi êtes-vous tout mouillés ?

\- Alors ça, c'est clairement de ma faute, je dois l'avouer… J'ai voulu nous faire traverser une rivière pour arriver plus vite jusqu'à vous.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas simplement sauté par-dessus ? Mais peu importe ! Et qu'avez-vous fait de Shiryu ?

\- On l'a laissé tout seul avec son sale caractère ! plaisante le Sagittaire.

\- Je n'en doute pas… Mais tu permets que j'écoute la réponse de quelqu'un que je sais plus raisonnable et sensé ? poursuit le chevalier du Lion sur un ton un peu irrité. Bonjour Shaina ! Peux-tu me dire ce que vous êtes _réellement_ venus faire ici, s'il te plaît ?

\- Bonjour Ikki ! Bonjour Jabu ! Oui, bien entendu. Nous sommes venus vous prévenir que les Américains allaient probablement bombarder les environs d'ici quelques heures. En tout cas, c'est ce dont Shiryu est convaincu, et je pense personnellement qu'il n'a probablement pas tort.

\- Comment ça, bombarder ? s'étonne le Scorpion.

\- Ben oui, Jabu, c'est la guerre quoi ! Avec des avions, des bombes, et tout ce qui va avec…

\- Seiya, arrête avec tes remarques sarcastiques ! s'agace Shaina en lançant un regard contrarié à son camarade. Cela n'a absolument aucun intérêt, et n'est en rien constructif !

\- Oh là… On dirait que vous n'avez pas fait un très bon voyage tous les deux ! souligne Ikki, avec un sourire perspicace à l'encontre de son Italienne préférée.

\- Si si, cela a été tout à fait supportable, précise la jeune femme. Enfin, si je fais abstraction de l'humour parfois douteux de ton ami…

\- Bon, vous avez fini à la fin ! les coupe Jabu. J'aimerais comprendre un peu mieux ce qu'il se passe. Shaina, peux-tu nous en dire davantage, je t'en prie ?

\- Oui, pardon… Evidemment… Donc, je disais : Shiryu pense que les Américains vont lancer leur offensive contre les Talibans d'ici ce soir, ou demain au plus tard. Et il est persuadé qu'ils vont commencer en bombardant plusieurs grandes villes du Pays. Kaboul, bien entendu, mais aussi Kandahar au Sud, et Jalalabad ici. Il nous a donc demandé de venir vous prévenir.

\- Et lui, où se trouve-t-il ?

\- Il s'est rendu à Kaboul pour avertir Vjeko et Aleix, et récupérer Hyoga pour partir vers le Sud avec lui. Et avant que vous ne me posiez la question : non, Hyoga n'est plus en Sibérie. Il est arrivé à Kaboul hier, à la demande de Shun.

\- Et justement, quels sont les ordres de mon cher frère ?

\- Ils sont très clairs et fort simples : protéger les populations civiles, et uniquement cela. Le reste n'a pour l'instant aucune importance, répond l'Ophiuchus, en jetant un regard déterminé à ses camarades.

\- Donc, j'imagine que cela veut dire que nous n'aurons pas le droit de briser quelques bras et quelques jambes, rétorque Ikki avec un haussement d'épaule résigné.

\- Evidemment que non, Ikki ! Tu connais ton frère… renchérit le Sagittaire. Il ne faut pas interférer avec l_'Histoire_… ni avec le _libre arbitre_… blablabla…

\- Bon, ça suffit, Seiya ! s'offusque le Scorpion. Ma pauvre Shaina, je te plains sincèrement d'avoir dû supporter cet énergumène pendant tout votre trajet jusqu'ici !

\- Non, vraiment, cela n'a pas été si terrible… Il s'est même tenu parfaitement tranquille à vrai dire.

\- Ok, ok, j'ai compris… interrompt celui qui fait l'objet de toutes ces critiques. Je vous promets d'arrêter avec mes allusions déplacées. Nous savons tous que les décisions de Shun sont toujours justes et légitimes, et qu'elles reflètent parfaitement les volontés de notre Déesse. Et il a bien entendu raison de nous demander de nous concentrer sur la protection des habitants. Rassurez-vous, j'en ai parfaitement conscience, et il est hors de question que je remette en cause quoi que ce soit.

\- Alors, nous sommes d'accord. Et les choses me paraissent tout à fait claires à présent, se réjouit Jabu. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, Ikki ?

\- Si, je le suis, bien entendu. Allez, suivez-nous. Maintenant que vous êtes ici, venez donc jeter un œil au petit nid douillet dans lequel nous avons trouvé refuge.

\- Si tu parles de ce trou à rats dans lequel je dois me battre avec les cafards et les araignées, alors vous n'allez pas être déçus ! s'exclame le Scorpion.

\- Tiens donc ! Un arachnide qui a peur des petites bêtes ! On aura vraiment tout vu !… », se moque le Sagittaire, en marchant à la suite de ses camarades.

...^...

Shaina sort de l'abri de fortune dans lequel Jabu et Ikki ont élu domicile depuis plusieurs semaines. C'est vrai que cet endroit est terriblement crasseux et lugubre. Mais rien d'étonnant quand on connaît le manque d'attrait du chevalier du Lion pour le ménage et le rangement. Il paraît donc assez évident que la cohabitation avec le Scorpion doit être extrêmement difficile, étant donné la maniaquerie de ce dernier en ce qui concerne l'ordre et la propreté… La jeune femme ne peut retenir un sourire amusé à cette pensée.

Le soleil de cette fin d'après-midi est doux et agréable, et Shaina laisse ses rayons réchauffer la peau de son visage. Elle ferme les yeux, et se concentre sur ce que Jabu et Ikki viennent de leur apprendre, au sujet des camps d'Al-Qaïda qu'ils observent depuis leur arrivée ici.

Elle sent alors deux bras l'enlacer, et elle soupire au contact de ce corps qu'elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

« Alors ma belle, comment vas-tu ? Tu sais que tu m'as terriblement manqué ? murmure Ikki à l'oreille de l'Italienne.

\- Tu m'as manqué toi aussi », répond cette dernière en se retournant pour l'embrasser.

Ikki sent une décharge parcourir son échine, et sourit avec bonheur en réaction au caractère électrique de cette étreinte.

Il prend le visage de Shaina entre ses mains et l'embrasse à son tour. Il caresse ses lèvres lentement du bout de la langue, puis part à la rencontre de son homologue qui la frôle déjà délicatement. Il poursuit ainsi son baiser pendant de longues secondes avant de reculer sa bouche, non sans déclencher un râle de mécontentement chez sa tentatrice.

Il descend alors sa main pour saisir celle de Shaina, et enlace ses doigts entre les siens. Il penche la tête pour approcher ses lèvres de son oreille, et lui murmure avec une excitation notable dans la voix :

« J'ai envie de toi. Viens avec moi, s'il te plaît ».

La jeune femme accepte la proposition de son amant en esquissant un sourire et le suit, sans prononcer un mot.

Ikki l'entraine dans un coin, à l'abri des regards derrière un amas de rochers. Il la plaque contre l'un deux et reprend ses baisers.

« J'ai pensé à toi nuit et jour, poursuit-il. Et je rêve de cet instant depuis des semaines. »

Shaina ne répond pas, elle n'en a pas la force. Elle laisse son amant prendre possession d'elle peu à peu, et se laisse envahir par la douceur de ses caresses. Elle sent ses mains parcourir son corps, comme si elles le touchaient pour la première fois. Elle sent ses doigts effleurer sa peau, et chacun de ces contacts la brûle et la dévore.

Ikki passe alors une main entre ses cuisses et écarte le tissu qui le gêne. Il frôle l'intimité qu'il sait n'attendre que lui, et la caresse doucement. Il prend son temps, pour savourer chaque instant, et s'assurer du plaisir qu'il veut donner à la femme qu'il aime.

Celle-ci soupire à chacun des mouvements des doigts qu'elle sent en elle, et avance son bassin pour accentuer encore davantage ce délice qui la noie. A son tour, elle plaque sa main entre les jambes de son compagnon, et commence à masser le membre qu'elle sent gorgé de désir. Elle fait glisser ses doigts dans le pantalon, et poursuit ses caresses sur la peau durcie, lentement, délicatement.

Les deux chevaliers savent qu'ils ne pourront pas s'arrêter là, et ils n'en ont de toute façon pas envie. Et peu importe qu'ils ne soient pas seuls. Peu importe qu'ils soient en mission. A cet instant, aucun d'eux ne se préoccupe de cela, et ils comptent bien profiter du peu de temps qu'il leur reste. Pour s'aimer. Encore, et encore.

* * *

_Kaboul_

Aleix ne peut détacher son regard de la ville qui disparaît peu à peu dans la nuit. Il commence à la connaître, et presque à l'apprécier. Car malgré la souffrance et la terreur qui habitent chacune de ses rues, beaucoup des personnes qui vivent ici sont remplies d'amour et n'aspirent qu'à une seule chose, simple mais essentielle : retrouver la paix.

Vjeko arrive derrière lui et place ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Tu as l'air bien inquiet.

\- Evidemment que je le suis. Tu ne l'es pas, toi ?

\- Si, enfin non. Je sais que nous allons vivre des moments difficiles, Aleix, mais je ne suis pas inquiet.

\- Comment fais-tu ?...

\- C'est parce que tu es auprès de moi. Et je sais donc que, quoi qu'il arrive, tout ira bien. Parce que nous sommes ensemble.

\- J'aimerais avoir les mêmes certitudes.

\- Tu les aurais si je t'avais sauvé comme tu m'as sauvé. »

A ces mots, le Phoenix dépose un baiser dans le cou du Capricorne, avant de se séparer brusquement de lui.

« Viens avec moi, veux-tu ?

\- Où ça ?

\- Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose ».

* * *

_Est de l'Afghanistan_

Jabu s'impatiente devant le semblant de cabane qui leur sert d'abri. Seiya est parti faire un tour depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes, et Shaina et Ikki ont disparu depuis deux heures. Il ne se fait pas de souci pour ces deux-là. Il a une idée très précise de ce qu'ils peuvent bien fabriquer… Par contre, il se demande où est passé le Sagittaire, et surtout, ce qu'il peut être en train de faire…

Ce dernier finit par le rejoindre, et il a l'air contrarié.

« Ikki n'avait pas tort tout à l'heure…

\- De quoi parles-tu ? s'enquiert aussitôt le Scorpion.

\- J'aurais moi aussi bien volontiers brisé quelques bras et quelques jambes …

\- Mais, où étais-tu ? Ne me dis pas que tu reviens du camp d'Al-Qaïda ?!

\- Bien évidement que je suis allé y jeter un œil ! Et ce que j'ai vu m'a profondément mis sur les nerfs…

\- Comme si tu avais besoin de cela, Seiya !...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Jabu ?

\- Non rien, laisse tomber !

\- Non, je t'en prie, s'il te plaît, approfondis ta pensée ! insiste le gardien du neuvième temple.

\- Eh bien, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que tu n'es pas vraiment dans ton état normal en ce moment.

\- Vas te faire foutre !

\- Ah tu vois ! C'est précisément ce que je voulais dire…

\- Et alors ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être en colère contre cette bande de lâches qui s'attaquent à des innocents ? Tu crois que ce n'est pas légitime ?

\- Si, bien entendu. Mais comme Shun et Saori ne cessent de te le répéter, il faut que tu canalises ta rage, et que tu parviennes à la contenir à l'intérieur de toi. C'est ton devoir de chevalier !

\- Ah, laisse-les où ils sont ces deux-là, s'il te plaît !

\- Non, tu dépasses les bornes, Seiya ! Tu es mon ami et je te respecte, mais là, je ne peux pas t'écouter sans rien dire ! C'est de notre Pope et de notre Déesse que tu parles ! L'aurais-tu oublié ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas oublié… Evidemment, excuse-moi, poursuit le Sagittaire, en reprenant son calme. Tu as raison. Je sais que vous avez tous raison. Et ne t'en fais pas, je vais tout arranger.

\- Oui, je l'espère. Je l'espère sincèrement », conclut le Scorpion, en plongeant son regard dans celui de son camarade.

A cet instant, des bruits de voix se font entendre à quelques mètres en direction de la montagne, et Ikki et Shaina apparaissent devant eux. Seiya les regarde avec un sourire espiègle sur le visage, et s'adresse à eux sur un ton amusé :

« Ah ben quand même ! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez tous les deux ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! rétorque le chevalier du Lion.

\- Effectivement, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Mais ce qui me concerne, en revanche, c'est que Shun nous a confié une mission, et qu'il serait bon de l'honorer…

\- Seiya n'a pas tort, acquiesce le gardien de la huitième maison. Mais ce qui compte, c'est que vous soyez là désormais. Allez, venez manger un morceau, je viens justement de terminer la préparation du dîner.

\- Oh, merci, monsieur le cordon bleu ! ajoute Ikki, sur un ton ironique.

\- Oui, merci Jabu, je suis affamée ! reconnaît l'Ophiuchus, avec une réelle gratitude.

\- Heu, Shaina, ne te réjouis pas trop vite… Car je dois dire que la cuisine de notre cher arachnide laisse franchement à désirer ces temps-ci…

\- Eh bien Ikki, si tu n'es pas satisfait, je te laisserai volontiers t'en occuper la prochaine fois !

\- Non, non. Tes petits plats me conviennent parfaitement… Et je ne suis pas difficile, ajoute-t-il, en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Bon, assez bavardé. Allons manger, s'il vous plaît, car j'ai vraiment une faim de loup ! » conclut le Sagittaire.

* * *

_Environs de Kaboul, 21h00_

Le Capricorne est profondément touché par la beauté de ce qu'il a la chance de contempler. Comment un tel endroit peut-il se trouver ici, au milieu de la peur et de la tyrannie ?

Il a suivi son compagnon le long d'un chemin escarpé, qui les a menés dans un petit village à quelques kilomètres à l'Est de Kaboul. Ils l'ont traversé, sans rencontrer personne, à l'exception d'une fillette qui jouait avec une poupée sur le palier de sa maison. A la sortie du village, ils ont emprunté un autre sentier remontant vers la montagne. Ils l'ont suivi sur un peu moins de cinq cents mètres, jusqu'à atteindre une petite cascade.

Et le spectacle qui s'est alors offert à lui l'a ébloui, et l'éblouit encore.

Les eaux de la cascade captent parfaitement le reflet de la lune, dont le dernier quartier éclaire la nuit d'un halo légèrement bleuté. Cette faible lumière illumine la surface de l'eau, pour la recouvrir d'une multitude de petits diamants, que le courant semble vouloir disperser et faire disparaître.

« C'est magnifique, Vjeko. Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ?

\- Lors de l'une de mes patrouilles. Je savais que cela te plairait. J'ai passé de longs moments ici ces derniers mois. Et à chaque fois, je n'avais qu'une seule chose qui occupait mon esprit. Une seule pensée qui m'obsédait, chaque jour davantage.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Toi, évidemment… »

Le Phoenix s'approche de la cascade et regarde droit devant lui, les yeux rivés sur le reflet de la lune à la surface de l'eau.

« Aleix, je crois que tu n'as pas encore réellement compris ce que tu représentes pour moi…

\- Vjeko, je…

\- Non, laisse-moi continuer, s'il te plaît. »

« Tu es mon univers, Aleix. Mon Soleil. Tout tourne autour de toi. Je l'ai compris depuis le premier jour où tu es entré dans ma vie, il y a presque dix ans. Au début, j'ai essayé de croire que je souhaitais seulement être ton ami, puis j'ai vite su que ce n'était pas de cela que j'avais envie. Mais j'ai voulu faire semblant. Faire comme si tout ce que je ressentais pour toi n'était que de l'amitié. Une amitié un peu exclusive, je te l'accorde, mais qui semblait te convenir. Et pour moi, c'était cela le plus important. »

« Et puis, il y avait notre apprentissage, nos maîtres respectifs qui nous menaient la vie dure, enfin surtout en ce qui me concerne… Et nos armures, pour lesquelles nous avons dû traverser tant d'épreuves. Jusqu'au jour où nous avons pu enfin les revêtir. Oh, Aleix, si tu savais ce que j'ai ressenti le jour où je t'ai vu revenir avec ton armure ! J'ai voulu tout te dire ce jour-là, mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage. J'avais trop peur de tout gâcher, de perdre ton amitié. »

« Et ensuite, il y a eu tout ce temps où nous avons fait équipe, tous les deux. Seuls le plus souvent. Et j'ai cru devenir fou de ne pas pouvoir te parler, et de devoir garder mes sentiments à l'intérieur de moi. Alors j'ai essayé de tout effacer, de t'oublier, et c'est pour cela que j'ai couché avec cette fille, chez moi en Croatie. Mais cela n'a pas marché. Bien au contraire. J'ai même compris à ce moment-là que je ne pourrais jamais ressentir pour quelqu'un d'autre ce que je ressentais pour toi. »

Le Phoenix se retourne, pour faire à nouveau face à son compagnon. A son meilleur ami, qu'il aime de toute son âme.

« Aleix, est-ce que tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire ?

\- Je crois que oui.

\- Je t'aime Aleix. Je t'ai toujours aimé, et j'ai la certitude qu'il en sera ainsi _pour toujours_ ».

A cet instant, un bruit assourdissant se fait entendre dans le ciel au-dessus d'eux, suivi d'un sifflement strident, insupportable. Et une terrible explosion, à moins de cinq cents mètres.

« _Par Athéna_, le village ! » s'écrient les deux chevaliers, en partant en courant.

* * *

_Sanctuaire, Grèce_

Shun avance dans le long couloir du Palais, perdu dans ses pensées, comme toujours. Il marche d'un pas convaincu et déterminé, car il sait enfin ce qu'il doit faire. Sorrento l'a aidé à comprendre, comme souvent.

Il va parler à June. Il le doit. Il le veut. Vite. Avant qu'il ne change d'avis…

Soudain, encore cette impression froide et vide, identique à celle qu'il a ressentie de si nombreuses fois ces dernières semaines. Encore cette douleur insoutenable qui lui martèle le crâne. Il s'arrête, et plaque ses mains contre le mur de pierres froid et gris. Il appuie sa tête contre la paroi, et ferme les yeux.

La guerre en Afghanistan vient de commencer, et les premières bombes ont déjà tué. Des innocents. Des enfants.

Il déploie son cosmos au maximum, bien au-delà des limites du Domaine Sacré et de la Grèce, pour atteindre celui de ses frères d'arme qui se trouvent là-bas. Il veut leur faire comprendre qu'ils doivent agir, vite. Pour protéger l'Humanité, comme toujours. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est contre elle-même qu'ils devront la protéger. Et de cela, il ne sait pas s'ils en seront tous réellement capables.

* * *

_Sud de l'Afghanistan_

Hyoga cesse de courir subitement et se tourne vers son camarade.

« Tu l'as senti, toi aussi ?

\- Oui ! Les premières bombes viennent de tomber sur Kaboul.

\- Et Shun, tu as perçu ce qu'il a cherché à nous dire au travers de son cosmos ?

\- Oui. Et nous devons y répondre ! Vite, dépêchons-nous, avant que les avions n'atteignent Kandahar ! »

Shiryu repart et accélère sa course, pour essayer d'intervenir sur ce qu'il sait être déjà inévitable.

* * *

_Est de l'Afghanistan_

Seiya s'excuse auprès de ses amis, et quitte le refuge où ils viennent de terminer de dîner. Il a besoin de prendre l'air.

Il lève les yeux vers le ciel et cherche du regard _sa_ constellation. La constellation de Pégase. Il n'a pas encore rompu les liens qui l'unissent à son ancienne armure, et il sait qu'il ne le pourra jamais. Même si c'est son propre disciple qui la porte aujourd'hui… Le fils de son propre maître…

Parce qu'il éprouve le besoin de se sentir sous sa protection, encore et malgré tout. Et il sait aussi que c'est au travers de cette armure que subsiste le lien qui l'unit toujours à _lui_. Car depuis les temps mythologiques, seul le chevalier Pégase a été capable de _le_ toucher, de _le_ blesser. Lui et aucun autre être humain …

Ainsi plongé dans ses réflexions, Seiya ne se rend pas compte qu'il glisse une main sous son T-shirt. Il ne sent pas qu'il _la_ touche du bout des doigts. Il ne prête pas attention au fait qu'_elle_ ne le fait plus souffrir. Et il ne voit pas que le contact de _sa cicatrice_ sous son index fait apparaître un sourire imperceptible sur ses lèvres.

« Alors Seiya, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu admires les étoiles ?

\- Salut Shaina, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. Oui, comme tu peux le voir, dit-il en replaçant sa main le long de son buste.

\- Et que cherches-tu à y voir ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, Shaina. Rien du tout. »

A ce moment, un éclair lumineux, rouge comme le feu, traverse le ciel légèrement à l'Est de leur position. Il s'abat sur le sol et une explosion retentit sur les parois des montagnes qui les entourent. D'autres éclairs, strictement identiques, suivent ce premier assaut, conduisant aux mêmes effets dévastateurs.

Ikki et Jabu se précipitent à l'extérieur de leur refuge, et lèvent les yeux vers le ciel.

« Cette fois, on y est ! Les Américains ont lancé les hostilités, s'exclame l'ancien Phoenix.

\- On dirait bien, rétorque Seiya, d'une voix presque glaciale.

\- Alors vite, dépêchons-nous ! s'écrie le Scorpion en partant en courant. Nous devons nous assurer qu'aucun civil n'a été touché par cette attaque ! »

Ikki part aussitôt à la suite de son homologue doré, sans vérifier si les autres les suivent à leur tour.

Avant de se mettre à courir, Shaina se tourne vers _son_ Sagittaire.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu n'as pas l'air très pressé de vérifier que personne n'a été blessé ?

\- A vrai dire, non, je ne le suis pas. Car j'ai la conviction que ces sales lâches n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent !

\- Peut-être que tu as raison, Seiya. Probablement même. Mais comment peux-tu être certain qu'aucun innocent n'a été touché par erreur ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, Shaina. Rien du tout », répond-il, en commençant à courir.

Et tandis qu'il rattrape ses camarades, pour mener à bien la mission que Shun leur a confiée, Seiya prononce une phrase entre ses lèvres. Des mots qu'il sait destinés à lui-seul.

« Oui, je n'en sais rien, Shaina. Mais cela a-t-il vraiment de l'importance ?... »

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue… J'espère que cela vous a plu…

* * *

(1) Shiryu est né le 4 octobre.


	18. Chapitre 17

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à Masami Kurumada, sauf pour ceux qui ne sont pas à lui et qui sont à moi…

**Rappel du rating **: M

**Note 1 :** Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Et comme à chaque fois, encore et toujours, cent fois merci à vous de prendre le temps de lire ma fic, et ma plus sincère gratitude pour vos reviews, qui me procurent les encouragements dont je sais avoir besoin pour poursuivre l'écriture de cette histoire.

ShaSei : Oh, _vraiment_, un _GRAND_ merci pour ton dernier commentaire ! Il me va droit au cœur, et me laisse penser que je n'ai peut-être pas complètement tort de continuer…

**Note 2 :** Pour celles et ceux d'entre vous que cela pourrait intéresser, j'ai publié hier - _disons que c'était une sorte de spécial Saint Valentin _\- un petit One Shot décrivant la première nuit entre Ikki et Shaina … (évènement auquel je fais référence dans le chapitre 8 de ma fic). Si ça vous dit d'aller y jeter un œil...

Ceci étant dit... voici un nouveau chapitre de mon histoire, dont, je l'espère, vous apprécierez la lecture…

Il s'agit d'un chapitre un peu _sombre_... Désolée, j'essaierai de me rattraper une prochaine fois...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

* * *

_"Celui qui désespère des événements est un lâche, mais celui qui espère en la condition humaine est un fou."_

_Albert Camus_

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

_8 octobre 2001_

_Environs de Kaboul, Afghanistan, dans la nuit_

Aleix serre la petite contre lui. Celle-ci s'accroche à son bras, la tête enfouie dans le creux de son épaule. Elle s'est enfin arrêté de pleurer, mais il a fallu un long moment pour la calmer. Et depuis, elle n'a pas prononcé un mot.

Il la berce doucement, en l'enveloppant de son cosmos pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'a plus rien à craindre. Mais il sait que, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourra pas soulager sa peine, ni lui faire oublier l'horreur de ce qu'elle vient de vivre. Car il ne lui reste rien. Elle a tout perdu, à l'exception de cette poupée recouverte de sang et de poussière, qu'elle serre de toutes ses forces entre ses doigts.

Les bombes qui se sont abattues sur son village il y a quelques heures lui ont tout pris. Et le Capricorne ne peut effacer de sa mémoire l'image insoutenable de la petite fille, lorsqu'ils l'ont retrouvée au milieu des ruines.

Vjeko et lui venaient de traverser ce village, paisible et presque déjà entièrement endormi, à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Et Aleix se souvient parfaitement de cette enfant qu'ils avaient surprise en train de jouer devant sa maison, alors que ses parents la croyaient probablement déjà dans son lit. Il se rappelle qu'elle lui avait souri, sans paraître ni surprise ni effrayée par la présence de ces deux étrangers. Et Il avait répondu à son sourire, avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Alors, quand ils avaient senti la chaleur et la violence des bombes s'écraser sur le sol, Aleix avait tout de suite pensé à elle tandis qu'ils courraient déjà vers le village. Et il ne pourra jamais oublier ce qu'il a vu en arrivant là-bas.

La petite se tenait debout au milieu des cendres et des flammes. Elle était droite sur ses jambes, le regard vide et froid fixé devant elle, sans la moindre larme, sans le moindre cri. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle ne tremblait pas. Elle serrait sa poupée dans sa main, sans prêter attention au sang qui s'écoulait de son bras et qui la tâchait peu à peu.

Le Capricorne avait cru perdre la raison face à l'image insupportable de cette petite, qui, il n'en avait pas le moindre doute, venait de perdre tous ceux qu'elle aimait, tous ceux qui comptaient pour elle.

L'un des missiles avait touché sa maison de plein fouet, et celle-ci avait volé en éclats. Il n'en restait rien, et il n'y avait plus personne à l'intérieur. Seulement des cadavres et des lambeaux de chair.

Vjeko s'était alors approché d'elle, pour tenter de lui parler, pour vérifier l'état de ses blessures, pour lui venir en aide. C'est alors qu'elle s'était écroulée sur le sol et qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer. Aleix s'était précipité auprès d'eux et il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Et il ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis.

Il n'avait donc pas été d'un grand soutien à son camarade pour secourir les autres rescapés du village. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus grand monde à protéger… Plusieurs autres maisons avaient été soufflées par les bombes, et de celles-ci aussi, il ne restait rien. Vjeko était toutefois parvenu à venir en aide aux habitants des foyers qui avaient été épargnés, et il les avait à présent tous mis à l'abri.

Et maintenant, le Phoenix est revenu à ses côtés. Il peut sentir son regard se poser sur lui et la petite, et il perçoit au travers de son cosmos que son ami ne sait pas quoi dire. D'ailleurs, il ne sait pas quoi dire lui non plus. Alors il se tait. Ils se taisent tous les deux.

* * *

_Sud de l'Afghanistan_

Hyoga évalue les dégâts engendrés par les explosions, et constate avec soulagement que personne ne semble avoir été blessé. Le missile qui a touché le hangar dont il inspecte les ruines n'a détruit que les armes et le matériel de transport qu'il abritait, et personne ne se trouvait ni à l'intérieur ni à proximité au moment de l'attaque.

Shiryu le rejoint rapidement, après avoir terminé de contrôler une zone située à trois cents mètres sur sa gauche.

« Il n'y a aucun blessé de ce côté-là. Je crois que les bombes n'ont visé que des zones de stockage d'armements et de matériel.

\- C'est pareil ici, lui crie le Verseau. Et heureusement, à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait plus personnes dans les environs.

\- Oui, il faut croire que les Américains savaient ce qu'ils faisaient…

\- Probablement… Espérons qu'il en soit de même à Kaboul, bien que je craigne que ce ne soit malheureusement pas le cas…

\- Je partage ton inquiétude. C'est pourquoi je te propose de retourner là-bas. Vjeko et Aleix auront peut-être besoin de nous, et j'ai le sentiment que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Allons-y ! »

Et les deux chevaliers d'Or repartent vers le Nord en direction de la capitale, en implorant leur Déesse pour que l'on dénombre le moins de victimes possible.

* * *

_Est de l'Afghanistan_

Ikki pousse du pied un gros bloc de béton, qui gît au milieu des gravats et des morceaux de verre brisés. Il ne reste rien du baraquement dans lequel les combattants d'Al-Qaïda avaient l'habitude de trouver refuge pour la nuit. Les corps, calcinés et déchiquetés, se mêlent aux cendres et à la poussière, et il est difficile de déterminer avec précision le nombre de victimes.

Toutefois, étant donné l'heure à laquelle les missiles ont frappé le bâtiment, celui-ci n'était pas encore entièrement occupé, et il est donc probable que de nombreux combattants aient pu échapper à cette attaque. Mais il ne peut voir personne nulle part, et aucun bruit ne se dégage des ruines qu'il inspecte.

Shaina se met soudain à crier :

« Par ici, je crois qu'il y a un survivant ! »

Le chevalier du Lion se précipite auprès d'elle, et aperçoit une main bouger sous une plaque de béton. Il la dégage rapidement, et se penche pour vérifier l'état de santé de l'homme qui se trouve en dessous.

« Non, trop tard. Il est mort. », constate-t-il sur un ton chirurgical.

Il balaie du regard la zone autour de lui, et poursuit, d'une voix toujours aussi froide :

« Je crois qu'ils sont tous morts ou partis. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. »

Le Lion et l'Ophiuchus se dirigent alors vers leurs deux camarades, qui viennent eux aussi de terminer leur inspection.

« Vous avez trouvé des rescapés ? interroge le Scorpion.

\- Non. Il n'y a plus personne de vivant, répond Ikki. Et je ne peux personnellement que m'en réjouir, ajoute-t-il sèchement. Mais je pense que plusieurs combattants ont malheureusement réussi à prendre la fuite, car tous n'avaient pas encore rejoint leurs quartiers quand les frappes ont eu lieu.

\- Tu parles ! Ils se sont enfuis comme des rats ! s'exclame le Sagittaire, en balayant l'air devant lui d'un mouvement de bras agacé. Nous devrions essayer de les rattraper, et nous débarrasser d'eux nous-mêmes !

\- Ne me tente pas, Seiya ! Tu sais que j'en crève d'envie... Mais je ne crois pas que mon frère approuverait…

\- Evidement qu'il ne serait pas d'accord ! proteste Jabu. Les ordres sont très clairs : nous devons nous focaliser sur la protection des victimes civiles collatérales. Et il semble que personne ne soit concerné ici. Donc nous ne devrions pas nous attarder davantage.

\- Désolé Seiya, mais l'Arachnide a raison. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, ni dans les parages.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment que des gentils toutous, incapables de prendre des décisions tout seuls ! murmure le gardien du neuvième temple, presque pour lui-même.

\- Pardon ?! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? s'énerve le Scorpion.

\- Rien. Laisse tomber !

\- Oh, mais non ! J'ai très bien compris ce que tu insinues. Je ne suis pas sourd ! Et qu'est-ce que tu as contre l'idée de respecter les ordres de notre Pope et de notre Déesse ? Cela te pose un problème ?

\- Cela me pose un problème s'ils ne sont pas à la hauteur des évènements.

\- Et c'est le cas ?

\- Je ne sais pas… C'est à toi de me dire ce que tu en penses. Hein Jabu, pour une fois, vas-y, exprime-toi, et fais preuve d'un peu d'intelligence, si tu en es capable !

\- Je t'emmerde, Seiya ! Non, mais pour qui te prends-tu ?!

\- Oh là, doucement vous deux ! essaie de temporiser Ikki. Vous n'allez pas déclencher un combat de mille jours juste pour ça quand même ?!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne serait pas aussi long… Je le mettrais en pièces en trois secondes, rétorque le Sagittaire avec un sourire malsain sur le visage.

\- Bon, cette fois-ci, ferme-la Seiya ! s'écrie Shaina en se dressant devant lui. Et Jabu, oublie-le cinq minutes, veux-tu. Tu vois bien qu'il n'a pas les idées claires.

\- Ouais… Idées claires ou pas, il n'a pas à parler comme ça. Va falloir que tu te ressaisisses, Seiya ! Sérieusement !

\- J'essaierai d'y penser ! » conclut l'intéressé, en s'éloignant en direction de la montagne sans se retourner.

Shaina s'apprête à le rattraper, mais Ikki la retient par le bras :

« Non, laisse-le tranquille. Il a besoin d'être seul. J'irai lui parler plus tard.

\- Comme tu veux. Mais je ne sais pas s'il sera capable de t'écouter… ».

Shaina regarde Seiya disparaître dans la pénombre et elle sent une douleur sourde se répandre dans sa poitrine. Elle arrive à percevoir la colère qui se dégage du cosmos du Sagittaire, et cette nuit, celle-ci lui semble différente. Elle lui paraît plus profonde, plus froide, plus noire.

Et surtout... plus dévastatrice.

* * *

_Environs de Kaboul, peu avant le lever du jour_

Vjeko est assis sur le sol, les avant-bras posés sur ses genoux, et il regarde Aleix. Il le regarde depuis des heures.

La petite fille qu'ils ont secourue vient de s'endormir contre lui, et le Capricorne ne semble malgré tout pas décidé à bouger. Et il a la nette impression qu'il ne le fera pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas réveillée.

Son ami a passé toute la nuit à essayer de la réconforter, par la chaleur de son cosmos et la protection de ses bras. Il ne s'est pas levé une seule fois, et il ne laisse toujours pas apparaître le moindre signe de fatigue ni d'engourdissement.

Ce qui n'est pas son cas… Le Phoenix n'en peut plus de rester assis sans rien faire, et ses jambes ankylosées lui font comprendre qu'il a besoin d'exercice.

« Tu ne crois pas que nous devrions l'emmener loin d'ici ? »

Aleix lève les yeux dans sa direction et s'adresse à lui d'une voix douce et calme :

« Si, il le faudra. Il n'y a plus rien ici pour elle. Mais je voudrais lui laisser le temps de revenir à elle et de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Et ensuite, que ferons-nous ?

\- Nous devrions la conduire vers le Nord, dans l'un des villages qui accueillent les réfugiés qui fuient les Talibans depuis des mois. Comme nous l'avons fait avec tant d'autres familles précédemment.

\- Oui, mais qui prendra soin d'elle une fois là-bas ?

\- Je n'en sais rien », confesse le Capricorne, en caressant les cheveux de sa protégée.

« Tu penses qu'elle arrivera à oublier ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Es-tu parvenu à oublier, toi ? »

Vjeko ne répond pas. Mais Aleix sait que son ami n'a jamais pu effacer l'horreur de la guerre et les traumatismes qu'il a vécus chez lui, en Croatie. Même s'il ne lui en a jamais rien dit.

Il le sait, et surtout il le sent. Au travers de son cosmos, qui semble toujours imprégné d'une part sombre et triste même après toutes ces années, et au travers de ses rêves. Car les nuits du Phoenix sont agitées de nombreux cauchemars. Il a pu s'en rendre compte maintenant qu'il en partage certaines avec lui…

Vjeko se lève subitement et détend ses jambes engourdies en sautillant sur place.

« Je crois que nous avons de la visite ! »

A ces mots, Shiryu et Hyoga arrivent vers eux en courant. Ces derniers sont immédiatement stupéfaits en constatant la dévastation qui se dresse devant leurs yeux.

« _Par Athéna_, il ne reste rien ici ! Mais qu'est-ce que les Américains cherchaient à atteindre en visant ce village ? questionne aussitôt le Verseau.

\- C'est une excellente question, Hyoga, rétorque le Capricorne, en chuchotant.

\- Et qui est cette petite que tu tiens dans tes bras ?

\- C'est la seule rescapée de sa famille, et l'un des rares survivants qui aient échappé à cette attaque. J'ai mis des heures à la calmer et elle vient tout juste de s'endormir. Alors parle un peu moins fort, s'il te plaît.

\- Evidemment, pardon. »

« Et toi, Shiryu ? Que penses-tu de tout cela ? poursuit le Catalan.

\- Personnellement, je vois deux possibilités : soit ils ont fait une terrible erreur en attaquant ce village, soit ils voulaient tuer quelqu'un de particulier, qui vivait justement dans l'une de ces maisons. Mais dans les deux cas, rien ne justifie d'avoir ainsi visé un lieu n'abritant aucune infrastructure militaire, et où plusieurs familles commençaient leur nuit paisiblement.

\- Alors, pourquoi l'ont-ils fait ? le coupe le Phoenix sur un ton ulcéré.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Et comme je viens de le dire, il s'agit peut-être d'une erreur de ciblage.

\- Tu veux dire qu'une vingtaine de personnes seraient mortes ce soir parce qu'un putain d'abruti aurait appuyé sur le mauvais bouton au mauvais moment ?

\- Calme-toi, Vjeko, l'interrompt Shiryu sur un ton qu'il veut apaisant. Et surveille un peu ton langage, s'il te plaît. Nous n'en savons rien, et cela n'a probablement pas de réelle importance. Car savoir ne changera malheureusement rien à ce qu'il vient de se produire.

\- Oui, mais ne crois-tu pas que les évènements de cette nuit risquent d'attiser la colère des Afghans contre les Américains ? suggère alors Aleix avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Si, évidemment. Mais je ne pense pas que cela soit au cœur des préoccupations des Américains pour l'instant. Et quoi qu'il en soit, cela nous conforte dans l'idée que nous devons rester vigilants, et nous tenir prêts à venir en aide à la population afghane dès que cela sera nécessaire.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, nous sommes encore là pour un bon moment ! déduit Vjeko en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit effectivement le cas, mon jeune ami. »

Le Phoenix acquiesce par un mouvement de tête et se tourne vers son coéquipier.

« Bon Aleix, le jour va bientôt se lever. Il serait peut-être temps de songer à partir.

\- Mais où comptez-vous aller ? interroge Hyoga.

\- Nous pensions accompagner la petite jusqu'à la vallée du Pandjchir, pour la mettre à l'abri dans l'un des villages protégés par les Moudjahidines de l'Alliance du Nord. Mais, nous ne savons malheureusement pas à qui la confier.

\- J'aurais bien une petite idée, répond l'ancien Dragon.

\- Ah oui ? le coupe le Capricorne. Peux-tu nous en dire davantage, s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien entendu. Je pense à une femme en particulier, que j'ai rencontrée dans le village où vivait le Commandant Massoud.

\- Une femme que _tu_ as rencontrée ?! _Toi_, Shiryu ? Comment une telle chose a-t-elle pu se produire ? s'étonne le Verseau.

\- Tes insinuations n'ont aucun sens, Hyoga. Et ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour !

\- Oui, bon ça va… Désolé de vouloir pour une fois _réchauffer_ un peu l'atmosphère, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi…

\- Bon, je continue, si tu me le permets. »

Le Verseau approuve par un hochement de tête et croise les bras sur sa poitrine, avec un sourire toujours amusé sur les lèvres.

« Donc, je disais que je connaissais une femme à qui nous pourrions confier la fillette. Il s'agit de la mère du jeune Afghan que Hikari a sauvé le jour de l'attentat contre Massoud. Je suis certain qu'elle acceptera de prendre soin d'elle.

\- Comment peux-tu en être à ce point convaincu ?

\- Parce que j'ai appris à la connaître, un peu, lors de ma mission là-bas.

\- Ah, tu vois ! Je le savais ! Tu l'as connais donc très bien cette personne ! » s'exclame Hyoga, avant de se raviser et de s'éloigner pour ne pas subir _la fureur_ de son camarade.

« Bon, là où mon cher et vieil ami n'a pas tort, c'est que je la connais effectivement suffisamment pour penser qu'elle pourrait parfaitement bien s'occuper de la petite. Et je peux me charger de l'accompagner là-bas et d'expliquer la situation, si vous le voulez.

\- Entendu, mais je t'accompagne ! Il est hors de question que je l'abandonne avant d'avoir la certitude que tout ira bien pour elle. Je pense aussi qu'elle s'est habituée à ma présence ces dernières heures, et j'ai la faiblesse de croire qu'elle se sentira plus en sécurité si je reste auprès d'elle.

\- Je le pense aussi, Aleix. Et je serai ravi de faire le voyage avec toi.

\- Alors, nous partirons dès qu'elle sera réveillée, si tu es d'accord.

\- Je viens avec vous ! le coupe Vjeko sur un ton catégorique.

\- Non, toi tu restes ici avec moi ! souffle le Verseau. Deux d'entre nous doivent demeurer à Kaboul, au cas où les Américains lancent de nouvelles frappes.

\- Mais enfin, Hyoga, il est plus que probable que ce ne sera pas le cas. Ils ont certainement dû se rendre compte qu'ils avaient fait des victimes civiles, et ils vont vouloir calmer un peu les hostilités, au moins pour les prochaines quarante-huit heures.

\- Vjeko, je suis désolé, mais je partage l'avis de Hyoga. Tu dois rester à Kaboul avec lui », insiste le chevalier de la Balance.

Le Phoenix hausse les épaules pour signifier son désaccord, et se tourne vers son coéquipier pour chercher un appui.

« Et toi, Aleix, tu ne dis rien ?

\- Je crois que Hyoga et Shiryu ont raison. Nous devons rester par deux, et tu seras plus utile ici qu'en venant avec moi.

\- Je vois. Alors, je crois que c'est réglé », finit par conclure le Croate sans ajouter un mot.

…^…

Vjeko regarde le Capricorne s'éloigner avec la petite Afghane dans les bras.

Cette dernière s'est réveillée à l'aube, et après de longues minutes d'_observation_, Shiryu a pu lui expliquer ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Elle a d'abord eu le réflexe de se blottir contre l'épaule de son protecteur, avant de se redresser pour donner son accord. Elle a alors disparu un court instant, pour revenir avec un bouquet de fleurs entre les mains. Elle l'a déposé devant les ruines de sa maison, et s'est dirigé vers Aleix pour lui prendre la main. Ce dernier l'a ensuite hissée dans ses bras, afin de l'emmener loin d'ici.

Et maintenant, ils sont partis. Et le Phoenix est resté à Kaboul. Sans _lui_.

Vjeko a parfaitement conscience que le Capricorne ne fait que son devoir en escortant la petite rescapée vers le Nord. Et il sait aussi qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'accompagner là-bas, et qu'il est bien plus utile à Kaboul. Mais, il ne peut malgré tout réfréner le sentiment d'angoisse qu'il sent grandir en lui.

Car il a bien remarqué que quelque chose troublait son compagnon. Il a eu le temps de le lire sur son visage, dans ses yeux et dans son cosmos. Ce cosmos qu'il connaît si bien, et dont il craint de ne plus pouvoir supporter l'absence.

* * *

_Est de l'Afghanistan_

Ikki déploie son cosmos pour tenter de localiser son ami, mais celui-ci n'est pas facile à trouver. Et il semble même assez évident qu'il mette tout en œuvre pour garantir la solitude dont il a besoin. Mais l'ancien Phoenix est têtu, encore plus têtu que le Sagittaire…

Il intensifie encore son cosmos, et finit par percevoir l'aura de celui qu'il recherche, tout en haut de l'un des nombreux pics rocheux qui les entourent. Il le rejoint facilement en quelques minutes.

« Eh bien, tu sais que tu n'es pas facile à trouver !

\- C'est parce que je ne veux pas que l'on me trouve.

\- Ça, je l'avais deviné, figure-toi ! »

Ikki observe son camarade avec inquiétude. Il ne s'est pas encore donné la peine de se tourner dans sa direction, et fixe le paysage devant lui sans la moindre expression sur son visage.

« Seiya, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Et épargne-moi tes sarcasmes ! »

Aucune réaction. Pas le moindre mouvement de lèvres, ni le moindre froncement de sourcils.

Le chevalier du Lion n'insiste pas. Il a fourni assez d'efforts pour venir jusqu'ici, et il décide donc d'attendre que son ami daigne prendre la parole. Et il doit attendre plusieurs minutes avant que ce dernier ne consente enfin à briser son silence :

« Tu te souviens de l'époque où seules la haine et la rage te nourrissaient ?

\- Oui, je m'en souviens.

\- Comment arrivais-tu à te supporter ?

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Je voudrais savoir comment tu faisais pour accepter de vivre, de laisser l'air pénétrer tes poumons, de permettre à ton sang d'atteindre ton cœur. Comment faisais-tu, Ikki ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je me contentais de me maintenir en vie, pour atteindre le but que je m'étais fixé.

\- Et tu n'as jamais eu envie d'y mettre un terme, justement ?

\- A quoi ? A ma vie ? Non, pas au début. Mais quand j'ai commencé à comprendre combien je m'étais trompé, j'y ai songé, parfois. Souvent. Mais tu sais que le destin m'a facilité la tâche plus d'une fois… »

Nouveau silence, plus bref cette fois-ci.

« Tu vois, je crois que malheureusement pour moi, je n'aurai pas cette chance.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, à la fin ? Et où veux-tu en venir ? »

Seiya tourne finalement son regard pour le plonger dans celui d'Ikki, et ce qu'il peut y voir le terrifie.

« Je peux te demander un service ? ajoute le Sagittaire.

\- Oui, bien entendu.

\- Si un jour je t'implore de m'aider à mourir, peux-tu me promettre que tu le feras ?

\- Ça ne va pas la tête ou quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me demander un truc pareil ?!

\- Ikki, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de savoir que je pourrai compter sur toi.

\- Mais enfin pourquoi ? Pourquoi me demanderais-tu une telle chose ?

\- J'ai mes raisons, crois-moi.

\- Eh bien, si tu veux que je songe, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, à pouvoir accéder à ta requête, il va falloir que tu me les exposes.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je n'en ai pas la force. Et je ne suis même pas sûr de vraiment les connaître, quand j'y pense…

\- Bon, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes. Seiya, regarde-moi et écoute-moi bien ! Je ne sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête en ce moment, mais tu dois y mettre un terme tout de suite ! Tu m'entends !? Mais enfin, as-tu oublié qui tu es ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas oublié, justement. Et je crois même que c'est ça le problème… » murmure le Sagittaire pour lui-même, avant de se lever et d'adresser un sourire forcé à son ami.

« Allez, oublie tout ce que je viens de te dire. Je crois que les attaques de la nuit dernière m'ont fait perdre la tête. Mais j'ai l'impression que d'avoir parlé avec toi m'a déjà remis les idées en place.

\- Je l'espère bien ! Mais tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement ! Je vais te garder à l'œil, sois en sûr !

\- Oh, je ne me fais pas de souci pour ça. Je sais que tu as bien d'autres personnes vers qui diriger ton attention. Enfin, surtout une en particulier…

\- Je te l'accorde… Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de veiller sur toi.

\- Je te remercie, Ikki. J'essaierai de faire en sorte que tu n'en aies pas besoin. Allez, rejoignons les autres, veux-tu. Tu as quelqu'un qui t'attend avec impatience, j'en suis sûr. »

Le Chevalier du Lion acquiesce d'un sourire chargé de sous-entendus, et commence la descente de la paroi rocheuse.

Seiya le suit, en tentant de concentrer ses pensées sur son ami. Sur lui, mais aussi sur tous les autres. Et sur _elle_, Saori, sa Déesse. Mais aujourd'hui, il a la douleur de constater que cela ne sert à rien. Cela ne lui procure aucun soulagement, aucun apaisement. Et cela le terrifie plus que tout.

* * *

_Sanctuaire, Grèce_

Kiki gravit les dernières marches qui le mènent au Palais du Pope et pénètre à l'intérieur. Il a décidé de prendre le temps d'utiliser ses jambes pour une fois, pour faire un peu d'exercice, et par respect pour son supérieur qui n'apprécie pas les arrivées intempestives dans son bureau.

Mais il est hors de question qu'il se rabaisse à frapper à la porte. Alors il annonce sa venue en s'adressant directement à l'esprit de son hôte. La moindre des choses pour un chevalier d'Or du Bélier…

« Salut Shun ! Je sais que je ne te dérange pas et que tu me permets d'entrer. Alors me voilà ! » s'écrie le Tibétain en refermant la porte.

Shun se lève de son fauteuil et s'approche de son jeune camarade pour le saluer.

« Bonjour Kiki ! Je suis heureux de te voir, et ta bonne humeur est la bienvenue ce matin, crois-moi.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Je l'ai senti moi aussi : la guerre en Afghanistan vient de commencer.

\- Oui, effectivement, je le crains.

\- Et as-tu reçu des nouvelles ?

\- Pas directement. Mais je sais que des missiles ont malheureusement frappé un village près de Kaboul en tuant plusieurs innocents, et que Shiryu et Aleix sont actuellement en route vers le Nord pour mettre l'une des rescapées à l'abri.

\- Sais-tu s'il y a eu d'autres victimes civiles ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Les attaques menées dans le Sud et dans l'Est semblent avoir été beaucoup plus précises, et seuls des sites Talibans ou d'Al-Qaïda ont été touchés.

\- Je vois. Et que comptes-tu faire à présent ?

\- J'ai le sentiment que les Américains ne lanceront pas de nouvelles offensives avant plusieurs jours. Donc, j'aimerais rappeler tous nos chevaliers au Sanctuaire dès demain. Je pense que chacun appréciera de pouvoir venir se ressourcer ici, et je voudrais tous vous réunir pour faire le point et discuter de notre stratégie.

\- Cela me paraît être une bonne idée, et tombe à pic avec ce dont je suis venu te parler.

\- Oui, pardon. Quel est l'objet de ta visite, Kiki ? Je t'écoute, je t'en prie.

\- Je souhaite te faire part de mon inquiétude pour Jie-Hu.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Le petit ne va pas bien. Il se sent terriblement seul, et je crains qu'il ne perde un peu de lui-même dans son isolement.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. J'en suis entièrement convaincu. Il a besoin de son maître, et surtout, il a besoin de son père. Pour mener à bien son entraînement, mais aussi pour être auprès de lui. Tout simplement. Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile pour lui de se préparer à devenir le chevalier d'Or du Cancer. Le quatrième temple est une maison compliquée, qui a depuis toujours renfermé des connexions qui échappent à beaucoup d'entre nous, sans dire qu'elles nous effraient. Et nous ne pouvons pas laisser Jie-Hu s'aventurer tout seul dans ce monde-là.

\- Je comprends. Et que préconises-tu ?

\- Penses-tu que Shiryu pourrait ne pas repartir en Afghanistan, afin de poursuivre l'entraînement de son fils ici ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce qui serait le mieux pour le petit ?

\- J'en suis absolument certain, insiste le Bélier.

\- Alors, je demanderai à Shiryu de rester au Sanctuaire.

\- Merci Shun. Merci infiniment.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Le bien-être de nos apprentis est depuis toujours l'une de mes priorités. Donc, je ne pouvais qu'accéder à ta requête. Souhaites-tu t'entretenir avec moi sur un autre sujet ?

\- Non, j'ai terminé, et je ne te dérangerai pas une seconde de plus. Bonne journée Shun, et à plus tard !

\- Attends, je t'accompagne.

\- Ah, tu as quelque chose à faire ?

\- Non. Mais j'ai quelqu'un à voir. »

Shun suit son jeune camarade jusqu'au bout du couloir, et le salue avant de le laisser s'éloigner. Sa sollicitude pour le fils de Shiryu le touche et ne le surprend pas. Kiki est probablement le chevalier qui se préoccupe le plus des élèves du Sanctuaire, et il aime savoir qu'il peut compter sur lui pour les protéger à tout prix.

Il prend ensuite une profonde inspiration, et se dirige d'un pas décidé vers les appartements privés du Palais. Il a effectivement quelqu'un à voir. Et surtout, quelqu'un à qui il doit parler.

* * *

_Est de l'Afghanistan_

Shaina tend ses deux bras vers l'avant et décale lentement sa jambe droite devant elle. Elle plie le genou, se penche légèrement au-dessus de celui-ci, et baisse sa main gauche à la hauteur de ses hanches. Elle ramène ensuite sa jambe gauche contre sa jambe droite, et reproduit encore une fois ces mouvements, toujours lentement. Très lentement. Elle se concentre sur sa respiration, et sur les bruits qu'elle peut entendre autour d'elle. Le frottement du vent dans les arbres, les battements des ailes des oiseaux, les chants des sauterelles dans les buissons.

Finalement, elle doit bien reconnaître qu'elle est ravie que Shiryu l'ait initiée au Tai-Chi, en particulier aujourd'hui. Elle en ressent déjà les bienfaits sur son corps et son esprit, n'en déplaise au Sagittaire... Encore lui. Mais pourquoi doit-il toujours s'inviter dans sa tête ?

Elle n'arrive pas à effacer de sa mémoire la rage qu'elle a pu percevoir en lui lorsqu'il les a quittés la nuit dernière. Cette fureur qu'elle a sentie toujours plus grande, alors que quelques heures plus tôt, quand il était avec elle, il semblait tellement calme.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi différent, exprimer tellement de sentiments contradictoires, en si peu de temps ? C'est comme s'il était coupé en deux, tiraillé entre deux états, déchiré entre la colère et la sérénité, entre la haine et l'amour, entre le dégoût et la compassion. Oui, elle est certaine que quelque chose cloche, que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, et elle se fait le serment d'en identifier l'origine.

Car elle sait aujourd'hui, comme elle l'a toujours su, que Seiya est l'un des êtres les plus purs qui soit. Qu'il ne sert qu'une seule cause et qu'un seul but : celui de protéger leur Déesse et l'Humanité toute entière. Et elle ne parvient donc pas à comprendre pourquoi il se comporte de la sorte avec les autres. Avec ses amis.

Alors qu'avec elle… Avec elle, il est justement différent. Et cela aussi, elle ne le comprend pas.

Elle repense alors à leur escapade de la veille, au bord de la rivière. Quand ils se sont baignés tous les deux et qu'il lui a parlé, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Les mots qu'il a eus pour elle à cet instant résonnent encore dans sa tête, et elle aimerait pouvoir les garder auprès d'elle pour toujours. Et au-delà du bonheur, immense, qu'elle a ressenti en les écoutant sortir de sa bouche, elle a également vu, dans ses yeux et dans son cœur, qu'à ce moment-là, il semblait profondément heureux.

L'arrivée d'un cosmos bien-aimé lui fait ouvrir les yeux, qu'elle tenait fermés jusqu'alors. Et un large sourire illumine son visage lorsqu'elle voit apparaître le détenteur de ce cosmos à quelques mètres devant elle.

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux, pour les remettre un peu en ordre, et part à sa rencontre. Il se dirige alors vers elle d'un pas sensiblement plus rapide, et il s'empare de sa bouche avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer un mot. Il l'embrasse tendrement, délicatement, avant de se séparer d'elle pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

« Que me vaut un tel élan d'affection ? murmure la jeune femme.

\- Je t'aime », répond-il simplement.

A cet instant, Shaina comprend une chose. Une chose qui s'avère aussitôt être pour elle une évidence. Oui, en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, elle comprend qu'elle ne sera jamais plus heureuse que dans les bras de cet homme-là.

« Je t'aime aussi, Ikki ».

Et après avoir prononcé ces mots, qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors prononcés qu'à un seul autre, toujours le même, elle pose son visage contre son épaule, et elle se met à pleurer.

…

Ikki caresse les cheveux de la femme qu'il aime et ferme les yeux. Il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir une telle chose un jour. Pas lui. Il était persuadé d'en être incapable. De ne pas en avoir le droit. Encore une preuve évidente que rien n'est jamais joué d'avance, et que le destin, même s'il semble le plus souvent difficile à tromper, peut parfois accepter de faire quelques petits détours.

Les deux amants restent ainsi plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Shaina relève finalement la tête. Ses yeux brillent encore des larmes qu'elle vient de laisser échapper, et Ikki essuie avec son pouce les quelques traces encore présentes sur ses joues. Il sourit avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne pensais pas te mettre dans un tel _état_… » soupire-t-il. « Excuse-moi. »

La jeune femme sourit à son tour, et passe une main sur ses yeux pour effacer les dernières marques de son laisser-aller.

« Si tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit, je te tue ! » proteste-t-elle doucement, en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Elle recule ensuite de quelques pas, comme pour s'assurer de ne plus perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, et s'adresse finalement à lui d'une voix redevenue parfaitement naturelle.

« Tu l'as retrouvé ? Tu as pu lui parler ?

\- Oui.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors, il ne va pas bien. Pas bien du tout.

\- Et que comptes-tu faire ?

\- J'irai en parler à Shun, dès que nous serons rentrés au Sanctuaire.

\- Qui c'est qui veut rentrer au Sanctuaire ?!

\- Ah ! Jabu !... Ça fait longtemps que tu es revenu ? questionne le chevalier du Lion en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, j'arrive à l'instant. Pourquoi, Ikki ? J'aurais pu vous déranger dans une situation compromettante ?

\- Ça, tu n'en sauras rien ! rétorque l'intéressé. Mais toi, as-tu appris quelque chose ?

\- Oui. J'ai pu suivre les traces des soldats qui avaient réussi à fuir, et je sais où ils se sont réfugiés. Dans un autre camp, un peu plus à l'Est.

\- Parfait. Nous déménagerons donc là-bas dès notre retour.

\- Comment ça dès notre retour ? interroge le Scorpion.

\- Oui, Shun est entré en contact avec moi tout à l'heure, et il nous demande de retourner en Grèce dès ce soir.

\- Mais pourquoi ? le coupe Shaina, surprise par l'annonce de son amant.

\- Parce qu'il souhaite nous réunir tous ensemble pour faire le point sur la situation, et organiser la suite des opérations. Et parce qu'il croit que nous avons tous mérité un peu de calme et de repos.

\- Alors ça, il n'a pas tort ! se réjouit Jabu. Je serai ravi de retrouver la propreté du huitième temple !

\- Et le joli sourire de Marine ! » ajoute Ikki, avec un clin d'œil pour son homologue doré, qui, pour une fois, semble bien vouloir se dérider un peu…

* * *

_Sanctuaire_

June se lève pour ouvrir la porte de son appartement, et a la surprise de voir Shun se tenir face à elle. Celui-ci lui adresse l'un de ses plus beaux sourires, l'un de ceux auxquels elle n'a jamais pu résister, et penche la tête légèrement sur le côté en réaction à son étonnement.

« Bonjour June ! Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

\- Alors… Tu me laisses entrer ?

\- Heu, oui ! Bien sûr que oui ! » balbutie la jeune femme, gênée de constater qu'elle bloque effectivement l'accès de son appartement à son visiteur.

Elle se dégage pour l'inviter plus clairement à entrer, et ne peut détacher ses yeux de lui lorsqu'il pénètre dans le salon. Elle sent un irrépressible sentiment de panique s'élever en elle, et elle doit faire un immense effort de concentration pour parvenir à reprendre ses esprits.

« Tu veux boire un café ? Je viens juste d'en préparer une pleine cafetière.

\- Non merci. C'est gentil. Par contre, je voudrais bien un verre d'eau, s'il te plaît, demande-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

\- Entendu, je t'apporte ça tout de suite. »

Shun regarde son amie se diriger vers la cuisine et ferme les yeux. Il ne doit pas oublier pourquoi il est ici. Pourquoi il est venu la voir aujourd'hui. Il doit tenir la promesse qu'il s'est faite. Il le lui doit, à _elle_.

« Et voilà, dit-elle en lui tendant ce qu'il a demandé.

\- Merci ».

Le chevalier de la Vierge porte le verre à sa bouche et en boit une gorgée avant de le reposer lentement sur la table. Ses longs cheveux verts passent alors devant son visage, et June ne peut voir ses yeux lorsqu'il commence à s'adresser à elle.

« Est-ce que tu es heureuse, June ?

\- Pardon ? Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

\- Je te le dirai dans une minute. Mais avant, réponds-moi, s'il te plaît.

\- Je crois que oui. Probablement. Enfin, je ne sais pas…

\- Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas certaine de bien saisir le sens que tu donnes au mot que tu emploies.

\- _Heureuse_ ? Mais le sens de ce mot me paraît pourtant relativement clair.

\- Je n'en suis justement pas si sûre… Mais, si tu entends par là l'idée selon laquelle je devrais me sentir bien chaque jour de vaquer aux tâches qui sont les miennes. Me sentir comblée par la mission qui m'a été confiée en tant que chevalier d'Athéna. Et me sentir remplie de joie lorsque notre Déesse m'enveloppe de son aura protectrice. Alors je pense que oui, je peux dire que je suis heureuse.

\- Non, ce n'est pas le sens que je donne au mot que je viens de prononcer. En tout cas, pas seulement. Non June, ce que je te demande, c'est si _toi_ tu es heureuse. De par ce que tu es, ce que tu vis, et ce que tu partages avec les autres… Avec moi… »

Shun relève enfin la tête et dégage les dernières mèches de cheveux qui masquaient encore ses yeux. Il plonge son regard dans celui de son amie, qui l'observe déjà fixement.

« Et si je te pose cette question, car je t'ai promis tout à l'heure que je te dirai pourquoi, c'est parce que moi, je le suis. Je suis profondément heureux, June. Je l'ai toujours été, même si la souffrance, la peine et la douleur essaient de me le faire oublier presque chaque jour. Et l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je le suis, et je sais que je le serai _pour toujours_, c'est parce que j'ai le bonheur de t'avoir dans ma vie. »

June n'est pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. En tout cas, elle n'arrive pas à y croire. Elle sent que son corps tout entier se met à trembler, et elle n'a pas la force de parler. Et pour l'instant, elle ne saurait de toute façon pas quoi dire.

« Ce que j'essaie de te dire… Assez difficilement, je te l'accorde, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire plein d'affection et de tendresse, c'est que tu es très importante pour moi. »

Shun commence à paniquer. Le scénario qu'il craignait est en train de se produire, et il sent qu'il ne va pas réussir à aller jusqu'au bout. Et les deux grands yeux bleus qu'il sent rivés dans les siens n'arrangent rien à la situation. Il prend une profonde inspiration, et redresse son buste bien droit sur le canapé.

« Oui, ce que je veux te dire, c'est que…

\- Je suis très importante pour toi. Oui, ça, tu l'as déjà dit Shun, le coupe subitement la jeune femme d'une voix emplie de douceur. Toi aussi, tu es très important pour moi. Et comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je suis réellement comblée de travailler à tes côtés et de partager ton quotidien depuis tant d'années.

\- Oui, mais attends, ce n'est pas ce que je veux te d…

\- Non Shun, c'est à toi de m'écouter maintenant, s'il te plaît. Ne te crois pas obligé d'avoir cette discussion avec moi. Car je suis sûre que c'est le cas.

\- Mais non. Pourquoi me sentirai-je obligé de faire une chose aussi naturelle ?

\- Enfin, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre ce dont je parle. Je sais que si tu es ici aujourd'hui, c'est à cause de ce que j'ai eu la faiblesse de te dire le jour de ton anniversaire. Le jour de l'attentat qui a blessé Hikari. Et je ne le veux pas. Je ne veux pas que tu crois me devoir quoi que ce soit. Car tu ne me dois rien. Rien du tout.

\- Oh mais bien au contraire, June ! Je te dois tellement de choses ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer… Sans toi, je ne serais pas ici… Je n'aurais jamais pu obtenir l'armure d'Andromède, je n'aurais jamais pu retrouver mon frère, je n'aurais jamais pu protéger notre Déesse, je n'aurais jamais pu voir la joie sur le visage de mes frères d'armes une fois la victoire à portée de bras, et je ne serais jamais devenu l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui.

\- Le crois-tu vraiment, Shun ?

\- Oui, j'en ai la certitude.

\- Mais justement, ne penses-tu pas que tu aurais été plus heureux si tu n'avais pas eu à vivre tout ce que tu viens de décrire ? Car tu n'aurais pas connu les combats, la souffrance, la mort, la peine. Tu n'aurais pas eu à te battre, ni à tuer, toi qui a cela en horreur. Et surtout, tu n'aurais pas connu Hadès… Donc, comment peux-tu être certain que tu n'aurais pas été plus heureux ?

\- Non June, tu te trompes. Car je sais que c'était mon destin. Comme celui de mon frère et de mes amis. Et je n'aurais jamais pu supporter de ne pas être auprès d'eux. Donc si, je te dois beaucoup. Et la première chose que je te dois, c'est au moins _la vérité_.

\- Mais quelle vérité ?

\- La vérité sur mes sentiments… »

Shun prend une nouvelle fois une profonde inspiration et reprend la parole aussitôt, convaincu qu'il doit en profiter avant de changer d'avis.

« Je t'aime, June. Je t'ai toujours aimé, depuis que j'ai sept ans. »

La jeune femme ne comprend pas ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Elle sait qu'elle doit être en train de rêver. Il ne peut en être autrement. Mais les lèvres de Shun, qui se posent sur les siennes, lui font prendre conscience que ce n'est pas le cas.

Ses lèvres sont si fraiches, et son baiser est tellement doux, délicat, inattendu. Inespéré. Elle voudrait que le temps se fige, maintenant, _pour l'éternité_. Elle ne voudrait plus rien vivre d'autre, _jamais_. Elle voudrait pouvoir tout oublier après _ça_. Après ce baiser. Après _son_ baiser.

Mais Shun détache ses lèvres des siennes, et elle comprend aussitôt qu'il est déjà trop tard.

« Cependant, je dois aussi te faire comprendre une chose, et c'est cela qui m'est le plus difficile.

\- Quoi ? Quelle chose ?

\- Tu dois comprendre que je ne peux pas t'aimer… Je n'en ai pas le droit, et j'en suis profondément désolé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas le droit de m'aimer ? L'amour n'est-il pas tout ce qui doit diriger le monde ?

\- Si, bien entendu. Mais moi, je n'ai pas droit à cet amour-là. Tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas me le permettre. Car vivre la réalité de tels sentiments m'écarterait de mon devoir de Chevalier, et de représentant de notre Déesse.

\- Non, je ne comprends pas, Shun. Enfin, es-tu aveugle à ce point pour ne pas voir que même Saori se laisse aller à cet amour interdit dont tu parles ? Ne vois-tu pas que Seiya et elle s'aiment depuis tant d'années, et que plus rien ne les empêche de vivre la réalité de leurs sentiments, justement ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas aveugle, et bien sûr que je sais ce qu'ils partagent tous les deux. Mais je ne suis pas comme eux, et moi, je ne me sens pas capable d'une telle chose.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que mon amour est trop grand ! Il balaierait tout dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur, et je n'aurais pas la force de l'en empêcher. Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, mais j'y parviendrai, Shun. Par respect pour toi et pour ce que tu dis éprouver à mon égard.

\- Alors, est-ce que l'on pourra continuer comme avant ? Car je ne supporterai pas de ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés.

\- Bien entendu que cela ne changera rien. Il me faudra simplement un peu de temps, c'est tout. Juste un peu de temps ».

Shun sourit aux propos rassurants de la femme qui a toujours eu une si grande importance dans sa vie. Il sourit à l'idée de ne pas l'avoir perdue, malgré tout ce qu'il vient de dire. Et il sourit en pensant qu'il aura encore le bonheur de pouvoir profiter de son si joli sourire chaque jour.

June sourit à son tour, mais elle sent son cœur se déchirer dans sa poitrine. Bien sûr qu'elle continuera à vivre auprès de l'homme qu'elle aime plus que tout. Mais elle craint que, même si elle lui a certifié le contraire, elle ne soit malheureusement pas capable de continuer comme avant…

* * *

_Quelque part sur la Mer Egée_

Seiya fixe l'horizon devant lui. Le vent et la pluie fouettent son visage, mais il n'y prête pas attention. Il s'en moque même éperdument. De ça, comme de tout le reste. Il ne pense qu'à une seule chose. Une seule chose qu'il voudrait pourtant oublier…

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là sous la pluie ?! Viens donc te mettre à l'abri avec nous dans le bateau ! Nous devrions arriver au Sanctuaire d'ici une petite heure, donc autant se mettre au sec avant d'attraper une pneumonie. »

Aucune réaction.

« Seiya, tu m'entends ? insiste la jeune femme.

\- Pardon Shaina, tu disais ?

\- Je disais que tu devrais te mettre à l'abri. Tu vas attraper la mort sous cette pluie.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors quoi ? Viens avec moi et ne discute pas.

\- Non, attends !

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- Je sais ce que tout le monde pense de moi en ce moment.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Mais je n'y peux rien Shaina ! poursuit le Sagittaire, sans répondre à l'interrogation de son amie. Je n'arrive plus à maîtriser ni ma rage ni ma colère. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, et cela me terrifie !

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu cela à moi ? Pourquoi n'en parles-tu pas aux autres ?

\- J'ai essayé de parler à Ikki. J'imagine qu'il t'a tout raconté en détails…

\- Non, pas vraiment…

\- Mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il ait compris ce que je voulais lui dire…

\- Alors tu devrais lui parler encore. A lui ou à un autre. Tu devrais parler à Shun !

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir. Mais je ne m'en sens pas capable… Par contre…

\- Oui ?

\- Je sais que je pourrai te parler. A toi.

\- Alors n'hésite pas. Je serai là lorsque tu auras besoin de moi. Mais pour l'instant, viens te mettre à l'abri, s'il te plaît. En tout cas, moi, je retourne à l'intérieur ! »

Shaina fait volte-face et part rejoindre Jabu et Ikki qui boivent un café au bar du ferry.

Mais elle sent _son_ regard se poser sur son dos. Le regard de _son_ Sagittaire. Et si elle n'est pas certaine de saisir le sens de ce regard ni le sens de ses mots, elle sait qu'il a besoin d'aide. Et il semblerait même qu'il réclame son aide, à _elle_.

Et elle n'a pas l'intention de la lui refuser. Elle ne l'a jamais pu, et elle ne le pourra jamais.

* * *

A suivre…

Merci de m'avoir lue… j'espère que cela vous a plu…


	19. Chapitre 18

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à Masami Kurumada, sauf pour ceux qui ne sont pas à lui et qui sont à moi … (et je dois dire que je les aime bien, moi, mes personnages…)

**Rappel du rating **: M

**Note :** Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! Et comme à chaque fois, merci à vous, mes chères lectrices et chers lecteurs, de prendre le temps de lire mon histoire. J'espère que vous appréciez la suite que je propose, et la tournure que je donne aux évènements… D'ailleurs, je remercie une nouvelle fois, et très sincèrement, celles d'entre vous qui prennent le temps de m'écrire des reviews. Je sais que je me répète, mais c'est vraiment très important pour moi, alors encore merci !

ShaSei: Un _IMMENSE_ merci pour ton dernier commentaire ! Je suis tellement heureuse de savoir que tu apprécies mes perso, et l'histoire que j'essaie de raconter à leur sujet … Sinon, c'est vrai que je suis un peu dure avec Seiya… Mais c'est parce qu'il a toujours été mon préféré (depuis que j'ai dix ans… on se refait pas…), alors… qui aime bien, châtie bien, comme on dit… Je ne peux pas te dire qui parviendra à le soulager, ou si même quelqu'un y parviendra… Car cela, seule la suite de cette histoire le révélera… Quoi qu'il en soit, encore merci, vraiment, du fond du cœur pour tes commentaires, qui me touchent à chaque fois. Et j'espère me montrer à la hauteur de tes attentes quant à la suite que je donnerai à cette histoire…

Voici donc le chapitre 18 (déjà le 18… le temps passe vite…). Comme vous pourrez le voir, tous nos chevaliers sont rentrés au Sanctuaire, et chacun pourra probablement apprécier ces quelques heures de repos… Enfin, façon de parler pour certains… Mais chut… je n'en dis pas plus… ^-^

**Attention :** j'ai glissé un petit passage **Yaoi/Lemon** dans ce chapitre (que je considère assez « sage » malgré tout…). Pour celles et ceux que cela pourrait gêner, j'ai indiqué le début et la fin de cette séquence par l'utilisation de **caractères gras**. Vous pourrez donc en sauter la lecture, si vous le souhaitez. Cela ne perturbera en aucun cas la compréhension de l'histoire.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite justement une bonne lecture… en espérant que vous apprécierez… au moins un peu…

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

_10 octobre 2001_

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, au lever du jour_

Seiya sent qu'_il_ l'observe. Il ne _le_ voit pas, mais il sait qu'_il _est là. Quelque part.

Il perçoit son cosmos noir et vide s'approcher de lui et chercher à entrer en contact avec le sien. Pour l'anéantir ou, plutôt, pour l'étouffer. Le posséder.

« Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas tranquille ? murmure-t-il, d'une voix désespérée qui ne semble pas lui appartenir.

_\- Parce que je veux te faire payer l'affront que tu m'as fait subir ! Je veux te voir souffrir, comme tu n'as jamais souffert auparavant._

\- Mais ne sais-tu donc pas à quel point je peux endurer la souffrance ?

_\- Si, bien entendu. Et c'est ce qui rend mon intention encore plus délicieuse. Car je sais que tu pourras supporter pendant longtemps ce que je t'imposerai. Et ton supplice n'en sera que plus délectable. Tu comprends ? »_

Oui, Seiya comprend, parfaitement. Et c'est pour cela qu'il sait pertinemment ce qu'il doit faire. Le plus vite possible. Dès qu'il en aura le courage.

« Alors, finit-il par répondre au Dieu maléfique dont il ressent toujours la présence, je ne te laisserai pas cette chance.

_\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Que tu penses que tu auras la force de t'ôter toi-même la vie ? Je crains malheureusement que ce ne sera pas le cas. Car je ne te le permettrai pas._

\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour m'en empêcher ? Tu ne pourras pas enrayer ma volonté. Car personne, aucun humain, ni aucun Dieu, n'y est jamais parvenu.

_\- Je n'aurai pas à enrayer quoi que ce soit, Seiya. Car de volonté, tu n'en auras plus aucune. Oui, ce que tu ne sembles pas comprendre, c'est que j'aurai détruit ton âme et ton esprit. Et que tu seras tout à moi, et à moi seul. »_

Le Sagittaire s'apprête à lui répondre lorsqu'il sent une aura douce et bienveillante venir à sa rencontre. Il ferme les yeux pour mieux la percevoir, et une voix familière résonne alors dans sa tête.

_« Seiya, ne l'écoute pas ! Il ne te dit pas la vérité. Tout ce qui sort de sa bouche n'est que mensonge et infamie. Car il ne pourra jamais anéantir ce que tu es, ni te faire oublier qui tu es. »_

La voix devient alors de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus claire. Et Seiya voudrait pouvoir la croire, cette voix. Celle de son ami.

_« Tu m'entends, Seiya ?! Tu dois me promettre de te battre, de ne pas te laisser faire. Et surtout, de ne pas oublier que nous serons là pour toi, comme tu as toujours été là pour nous. Promets-le-moi ! »_

Mais Seiya ne répond pas. Et Shun comprend alors qu'ils l'ont peut-être déjà perdu.

...^...

Shun se réveille en sursaut. Il pleure et il a froid. Tellement froid. Il n'avait plus ressenti un tel sentiment d'horreur depuis longtemps. Depuis plus de quatorze ans. Depuis qu'Hadès avait quitté son corps.

Il s'assied dans son lit et prend son visage entre ses mains.

Il sait que ce qu'il vient de vivre n'était pas réel, que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais ce qui le trouble et le terrifie, c'est que ce rêve n'était pas le sien.

Non, ce rêve était celui de son meilleur ami. Celui de Seiya. Et la détresse qu'il a pu y percevoir vient de lui faire comprendre une chose dont il n'avait pas encore pris conscience.

Son ami est en danger. Et cette fois-ci, il risque de le perdre. De le perdre _pour toujours_.

* * *

Vjeko ronge son frein en silence. Il fait cela depuis la veille. Depuis qu'Aleix est revenu au Sanctuaire.

Celui-ci ne lui a pas adressé la parole lorsqu'ils se sont croisés, peu de temps avant la grande réunion qu'ils ont eue avec leur Grand Pope et leur Déesse. Et le faible nombre de mots qu'ils ont échangés juste après n'a rien arrangé à sa douleur.

Car s'il rumine son incompréhension et sa colère face à la réaction de son compagnon, le Phoenix ne peut nier qu'il souffre. Terriblement.

Il souffre du silence du Capricorne, de sa froideur, de son indifférence.

Mais avant tout, il souffre d'avoir la certitude de connaître l'origine de ce changement d'attitude. Car Vjeko croit savoir ce qui perturbe son meilleur ami. Et c'est ce qui rend sa souffrance quasiment insupportable.

Parce qu'il sait, il en a la conviction, qu'il a été trop loin avec ce qu'il lui a avoué près de la cascade le soir des bombardements. Aleix n'était pas prêt à entendre les mots qu'il a eus pour lui ce soir-là, et il regrette infiniment de les avoir prononcés.

Et la nuit qu'il vient de passer, au cours de laquelle il n'a pas fermé l'œil une seule petite minute, n'a fait qu'accroître sa peine et sa colère. Sa colère contre lui-même et contre sa stupidité.

Mais ce matin, il sait qu'il a besoin de se calmer, sinon il ne restera bientôt plus grand-chose des quartiers des chevaliers de Bronze...

Il se dirige donc dans la salle de bain de son baraquement, pour prendre une douche. Une douche glaciale. La plus froide possible.

« Non, mais quel con ! » ne peut-il s'empêcher de se hurler au visage en croisant son regard dans le miroir. « Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu fermer ma putain de grande gueule ?! ».

Oui, ce matin, Vjeko est persuadé d'avoir perdu l'homme qu'il aime. De l'avoir perdu parce qu'il n'a pas su canaliser ses sentiments. Parce qu'il n'a pas su les rendre acceptables, pour lui, son meilleur ami. Et ce qui l'accable tout autant, voire davantage, c'est la peur d'avoir _aussi_ perdu son amitié.

...^...

Aleix descend les marches du gigantesque escalier en fixant le paysage devant lui. Ce paysage qui lui manquait tant. Il a toujours beaucoup aimé la vue depuis les hauteurs du Domaine Sacré, dont certains aspects lui rappellent sa Catalogne natale. Et ce matin, il sait qu'il doit concentrer son esprit et ses pensées sur ce genre de choses, pour ne pas penser à _lui_.

Il a conscience de lui avoir fait de la peine, hier, en se comportant comme il l'a fait. Il a senti sa douleur, et surtout, son incompréhension, face à son attitude. Et après les heures qu'il vient de passer à ne penser qu'à cela, il s'en veut terriblement d'avoir engendré ces sentiments chez son meilleur ami. Celui qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer malgré tout.

Pourtant, il est convaincu que sa réaction est la meilleure à avoir, et la seule qui soit digne d'eux et de leur rang. Car il a compris que leur amour serait un obstacle à leur rôle de Chevaliers, quoi qu'ils puissent croire ou faire. Et cela, il ne peut pas l'accepter.

Il l'a compris lorsqu'il a senti les bombes s'abattre sur le village, en tuant des innocents, de trop nombreux innocents, alors que lui, eux, étaient si près. Ils étaient juste à côté, et pourtant, ils n'ont pas su empêcher les missiles de souffler les maisons. Ils n'ont pas su arrêter les bombes qui ont arraché à cette petite fille tout ce qu'elle avait de plus cher. Ils n'ont rien fait, et il ne supporte pas l'horreur de leur inaction.

Il se sent coupable, responsable, de la mort de tous ces villageois, dont la vie a volé en éclats à cause de leur égoïsme. Oui, il sait qu'à ce moment-là, ils n'ont pensé qu'à eux, et que la profondeur des sentiments qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre leur ont fait perdre, à tous les deux, le sens de leur mission et de leurs devoirs.

Alors, logiquement, car le Capricorne demeure d'une logique implacable, toujours, Aleix sait ce qu'il leur reste à faire. Ils doivent faire abstraction de leur amour. Le mettre de côté, pour le garder auprès d'eux, tout près, mais en l'ignorant, pour ne pas oublier qui ils sont et ce pour quoi ils ont accepté de revêtir leurs armures.

Ces armures pour lesquelles ils se sont tellement entraînés, ensemble, pendant de si nombreuses années. Les plus belles années de sa courte vie, car passées à ses côtés, avec _lui_.

_Lui_ qui lui a tant donné, et qui voudrait lui donner tellement encore. _Lui_ dont il connaît chaque sourire, chaque regard, chaque froncement de sourcils. _Lui_ dont le cosmos est certainement la plus belle chose qui ne lui ait jamais été donné de voir. _Lui_ dont la seule présence le comble de bien-être et de joie, et dont l'absence le vide et le prive d'espoir. _Lui_ qui lui a procuré tant de bonheur, par ses paroles, par ses gestes. Et qui lui a offert tant de plaisir, par ses caresses, par ses baisers, avec ses lèvres, avec ses mains…

Aleix s'arrête subitement et s'assied sur les marches. Il resserre ses jambes contre sa poitrine et pose son front sur ses genoux.

Il sait qu'il n'y arrivera pas. Il a beau essayer de se convaincre du contraire, il doit admettre qu'il ne se sent pas capable d'accomplir une telle chose.

Il ne peut pas tirer un trait sur l'amour qu'il éprouve pour Vjeko. Comment le pourrait-il puisque celui-ci occupe chacune de ses pensées, et la moindre de ses tentatives de réflexion ?

Et finalement, cela aussi lui semble être d'une logique implacable.

Mais pourtant, il sait qu'il doit accepter l'idée qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix.

* * *

Ikki arrive devant l'entrée du sixième temple, et comme à chaque fois qu'il pénètre dans ce lieu, il sent un profond sentiment de bien-être s'insinuer en lui. Comme si l'aura bienveillante de Shaka était toujours là pour l'accueillir et lui souhaiter la bienvenue, à sa manière…

Il se dirige vers le cœur de l'édifice et perçoit rapidement le cosmos de son frère. Il comprend assez vite où il se trouve, et accélère le rythme de ses pas pour le retrouver.

Shun l'attend, assis en tailleur et les yeux clos, devant les lourdes portes menant au jardin des Sals jumeaux. Celui-ci se lève dès qu'il entend la voix de son frère s'adresser à lui, et ouvre les yeux.

« Bonjour Shun. Je vois que tu as repris certaines des habitudes de ton prédécesseur…

\- Bonjour Ikki. Oh non, j'en serais bien incapable… Mais il est vrai que j'aime venir me recueillir ici de temps en temps… Et je me plais à penser que le cosmos de Shaka emplit toujours les murs de cette maison.

\- Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire. Probablement plus que tu ne le croies… Mais dis-moi, pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de te retrouver ici, et pas dans ton bureau au Palais ?

\- Parce que je voulais être certain que nous ne serions pas dérangés, et que personne ne pourrait entendre ce que j'ai à te dire.

\- Et qu'as-tu donc à me dire qui nécessite de telles précautions ?

\- Je dois te parler de Seiya.

\- Cela tombe très bien, car moi aussi, je voudrais te parler de lui.

\- Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je t'en prie, à toi l'honneur. C'est toi qui m'as invité ici après tout…

\- C'est vrai… »

Shun se dirige vers les deux portes derrière lui, contre lesquelles il plaque son dos. Il lève la tête vers le plafond, et reprend le cours de son propos sans rebaisser les yeux.

« Seiya ne va pas bien.

\- Oui, ça je l'avais remarqué !… Et la dernière discussion que j'ai eue avec lui n'a rien pour nous rassurer. Quand tu sauras ce qu'il m'a demandé …

\- Que t'a-t-il demandé ?

\- Il m'a demandé, quoique le bon terme serait plutôt _supplié_, de l'aider à mourir… Oh pas tout de suite, rassure-toi… Mais il semble convaincu que quelque chose devrait le conduire à solliciter mon aide pour une telle horreur.

\- Et, il t'a dit à quoi il faisait référence ?

\- Non, bien entendu. Il m'a même donné l'impression de ne pas vraiment le savoir lui-même…

\- Je vois… ».

Shun baisse la tête et plonge son regard dans celui de son frère.

« Ikki, je crois que Seiya est en danger, et que si nous ne faisons rien pour l'aider, nous le perdrons. Et cette fois-ci, nous le perdrons _pour toujours_.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'incite à croire une telle chose ?

\- Des tas de raisons, qui me sautent chaque jour davantage au visage. Et ce que tu viens de dire ne fait que renforcer mon sentiment.

\- Et as-tu une idée du danger qui plane sur lui ?

\- Je n'en suis pas encore certain, mais je crains de ne commencer à comprendre.

\- Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Je préfère ne pas m'avancer pour l'instant. Pas avant d'en avoir appris un peu plus. Car je ne voudrais pas prendre de mauvaises décisions. Encore…

\- Si tu penses que c'est ce que tu dois faire, alors j'ai confiance en toi. Comme toujours.

\- Merci Ikki. Mais nous devons absolument veiller sur lui, et lui montrer combien nous croyons en lui et en qui il est.

\- Oui, c'est certain. Mais les missions que tu nous as assignées hier ne me permettront pas de garder un œil sur lui comme je le devrais.

\- Je sais. Et c'est aussi ce dont je voulais discuter avec toi ce matin. Car je pense que tu pourrais demander à Shaina de prendre ta place dans cette tâche.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'elle m'écoutera, et qu'elle acceptera d'accomplir une telle chose ?

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te l'expliquer, Ikki… Ton petit frère n'est pas aveugle, contrairement à ce que tu sembles encore imaginer. Je sais ce que vous partagez tous les deux. Je l'ai compris depuis un certain temps déjà...

\- Oh, mais je n'en doutais pas, petit frère, ne t'en fais pas… Mais je connais suffisamment notre chère Ophiuchus pour savoir que cela risque de ne pas être suffisant… Shaina n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête, et elle a tendance à ne pas beaucoup apprécier qu'on lui dicte ce qu'elle a à faire.

\- Oui, j'en ai bien conscience. Pourtant, je suis assez convaincu que cette fois-ci, elle ne devrait pas avoir d'objections à accepter de nous rendre ce service.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? interroge l'ancien Phoenix en fronçant les sourcils. Si tu fais référence au fait qu'elle était autrefois amoureuse de Seiya, je ne suis pas sûr que cela ait encore une réelle influence sur elle aujourd'hui. Mais, tu n'as toutefois probablement pas tort. Elle devrait accepter de répondre à notre demande. Et si besoin, je trouverai les mots pour la convaincre. Je te le promets.

\- Merci Ikki. Et une dernière chose, s'il te plaît…

\- Oui ? Je t'écoute.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, promets-moi de rester bienveillant avec Seiya, de le soutenir, et de ne pas le laisser s'enfoncer dans sa solitude et sa souffrance.

\- Bien entendu. Je ne pourrai jamais me comporter autrement. C'est une évidence. »

Shun sourit au propos de son frère, et détache enfin son dos des portes contre lesquelles il était toujours appuyé. Il s'approche de lui et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« Merci grand frère !

\- Shun ! râle ce dernier, en frottant sa joue avec la main. Quand perdras-tu cette sale habitude ? Nous ne sommes plus des gamins !

\- Non… Mais je suis toujours ton petit frère, et cela, tu ne pourras jamais rien y faire… » répond-il, en s'éloignant vers la sortie du temple de la Vierge.

* * *

Saori frappe à la porte du onzième temple. A cette heure de la journée, elle sait que Seïka devrait s'y trouver, et elle a terriblement besoin de lui parler. Celle-ci vient lui ouvrir rapidement, et l'invite à entrer. La princesse ne peut retenir un frisson en constatant la fraîcheur régnant entre les murs de cette maison. L'inconvénient de vivre avec un Saint de glace…

« Je suis heureuse de te voir, Saori. Veux-tu déjeuner avec nous ? Camille et Hyoga ne devraient plus tarder à rentrer.

\- Non merci, c'est gentil. Je ne veux pas vous déranger, et j'ai promis à June que je déjeunerais avec elle.

\- Entendu, comme tu veux. Mais que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

\- Rien de particulier. Je voulais simplement te voir c'est tout.

\- Saori ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? Tu as l'air préoccupée. C'est mon frère, c'est ça ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

\- Je vois que je ne peux rien te cacher…

\- Il faut croire que non… Je n'ai peut-être pas un puissant cosmos, ni de talents particuliers pour les combats, mais je crois pouvoir faire preuve d'une certaine intuition. Au moins de temps en temps…

\- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire...

\- Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Seiya m'inquiète. Toujours. Et il m'inquiète de plus en plus.

\- Je sais… Et ton inquiétude est légitime. Car je me rends compte moi aussi qu'il ne va pas bien, et qu'il n'a toujours pas accepté ce qui s'est produit ces dernières semaines.

\- Oui. Mais, Seïka, il n'y a pas que cela…

\- Quoi ? Qu'y-a-t-il d'autre ?

\- Je crois qu'une partie de sa colère, que je perçois toujours plus grande de jour en jour, est dirigée contre moi.

\- Mais enfin, c'est impossible ! Comment le pourrait-il ? Mon frère est l'un de tes chevaliers les plus fidèles et dévoués, et surtout, tu sais qu'il est profondément amoureux de toi. Depuis toujours !

\- Pardon ?! murmure la jeune femme.

\- Oh, excuse-moi ! Je ne devrais pas te parler comme cela. Je suis désolée.

\- Non, je ne te demande pas de t'excuser, Seïka ! Mais comment sais-tu que ton frère est amoureux de moi ?

\- Voyons Saori… Sans vouloir te blesser, tout le monde au Sanctuaire sait pour vous deux… Depuis longtemps. Même si vous essayez de faire des efforts pour le cacher, votre amour a toujours sauté aux yeux. Et en ce qui me concerne, je l'ai compris dès votre retour des Enfers, il y a quatorze ans.

\- Oui, nous avons bien conscience de ne pas avoir été toujours très discrets… Mais pourquoi ne jamais avoir abordé le sujet avec moi dans ce cas ?

\- Par respect pour toi, et pour votre choix à tous les deux de garder le silence. Tout simplement.

\- Alors merci, Seïka. Sincèrement. Mais malheureusement, si je veux voir la vérité en face, je crois que je suis en train de perdre son amour.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Oh, je n'en suis pas réellement surprise à vrai dire, poursuit Saori, sans répondre à la question de son amie. J'ai toujours su qu'un jour, il se détournerait de moi. Parce que nous n'aurions jamais dû céder à nos sentiments, ni nous accorder le bonheur de les vivre pleinement. Je savais que je n'en avais pas le droit, et que je ne pouvais pas imposer cela à l'un de mes chevaliers. Mais je n'ai pas été assez forte pour lutter contre. Non, je n'ai pas été assez forte, pour cela, comme pour beaucoup d'autres choses… ».

Saori prend une profonde inspiration, avant de poursuivre d'une voix plus assurée.

« Mais ce n'est pas ce qui est important. Non, ce qui me préoccupe le plus, c'est la souffrance que je sens croître dans le cosmos de ton frère, comme si elle se nourrissait de sa colère et de sa rage.

\- Alors tu devrais en parler à Shun !

\- C'est ce que je vais faire. Mais je sais déjà qu'il partage mon sentiment. Nous n'avons pas réellement besoin de mots pour échanger lui et moi… Et je sais aussi qu'il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour le protéger. J'en suis pleinement convaincue.

\- Alors, dans cas, il n'y a pas de crainte à avoir, Saori ! J'ai moi aussi entièrement confiance en Shun.

\- Je sais, Seïka… Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour _lui_. Car quoi que je puisse vouloir ou croire, et quoi qu'il puisse faire ou penser, je l'aime. Et je l'aimerai _pour toujours_. »

* * *

Vjeko referme sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade, et la saisit fermement pour le jeter avec violence sur le sol. Sous le choc, un nuage de poussière se soulève de la piste, au milieu duquel Aleix se relève rapidement. Même si l'agressivité soudaine de son ami l'étonne, ce dernier ne compte pas se laisser faire. Surtout pas devant les autres combattants présents dans l'arène, dont il sent maintenant les yeux braqués sur eux avec la plus grande attention.

Il se retourne pour faire face à son adversaire, et se précipite pour lui asséner un coup de genou dans les côtes. Il sait immédiatement qu'il a atteint son but, et profite de la douleur qui paralyse temporairement son partenaire pour le faire tomber, en fauchant ses jambes avec son pied droit.

Le Phoenix s'écroule sur le sable blanc, et le Capricorne se positionne au-dessus de lui, en plaçant ses longues jambes de part et d'autre de son corps étendu.

« Alors Vjeko ! C'est tout ce que tu as à proposer aujourd'hui ?! »

Ce dernier se redresse immédiatement sur les coudes, et fait basculer le Catalan en lui frappant les tibias. Il en profite pour reprendre le dessus, et le plaque vigoureusement contre le sol. Il bloque ses épaules avec ses mains, et appuie fermement ses hanches contre les siennes.

Aleix regarde son ami fixement pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il a dans la tête. Il sent qu'il est en colère, en colère contre lui, et il sait qu'il a toutes les raisons de l'être. Mais cela ne justifie pas qu'il se comporte de cette façon avec lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais, mon ami ? Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas très bien entendu ! »

Aleix essaie de se dégager, mais Vjeko l'en empêche en le maintenant avec force contre le sol.

« Je disais que tu ne me semblais pas très en forme, répond le Capricorne, en cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

\- C'est parce que j'ai passé une _TRES_ mauvaise nuit, figure toi ! rétorque le jeune Croate, d'une voix acérée.

\- Tu m'en vois désolé !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment », insiste le gardien du dixième temple.

Vjeko relâche sa prise subitement et se relève d'un bon, pour se décaler sur le côté.

« Je crois que nous en avons terminé, Aleix. J'ai obtenu ce que je voulais.

\- Ah oui, c'est-à-dire ?

\- Des excuses ! »

Le Capricorne se met debout à son tour, et prend le temps de frotter ses bras pour retirer la poussière incrustée sur ses bandages et sur sa peau. Des excuses, il aurait pu lui en faire… Tout à l'heure. Il y avait songé, c'était même précisément son intention... Mais maintenant, il n'en est plus question. Pas après les coups qu'ils viennent d'échanger.

« Alors je crains que nous n'en ayons pas terminé, au contraire. Car je ne vois pas de quoi j'aurai à m'excuser ! »

Vjeko fronce ses épais sourcils et lance un regard sombre à son ami.

« Dans ce cas, il va falloir que je t'explique… Mais avant, prépare-toi à retrouver le contact chaud du sable de l'arène ! » s'exclame le Phoenix en repartant au combat.

...^...

Acrisios regarde ses ainés d'un air médusé. Il se tourne vers Hikari, qui semble autant déconcerté que lui par le spectacle qui se joue devant eux.

« Eh bien ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont mangé à midi ces deux-là, mais cela doit leur rester sur l'estomac ! s'amuse le chevalier Pégase.

\- Oui… Ils ont l'air très remontés l'un contre l'autre…

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire… »

L'apprenti Gémeaux jette un nouveau coup d'œil aux deux combattants qui s'étripent sous leurs yeux, avant de s'adresser à nouveau à son camarade :

« Hikari, promets-moi que nous n'en arriverons jamais là tous les deux !

\- Je te le promets, Acri ! Enfin… sauf si tu continues à vouloir me protéger de tes coups pendant les entraînements, comme tu t'entêtes à le faire depuis trois semaines !

\- Entendu. Je devrais y parvenir… un jour ou l'autre ! » répond le jeune Grec.

* * *

Jabu admire Marine qui est allongée auprès de lui, entièrement nue. Il caresse son dos du bout des doigts, et descend doucement le long de sa colonne pour arriver jusqu'au creux tout en bas. Il approche alors son visage du sien, pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres qui ne cessent de lui sourire depuis qu'il a entrepris sa petite _exploration_.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué.

\- Tu m'as manqué toi aussi », répond-elle, en se tournant sur le côté.

Le Scorpion plaque son corps contre le sien et la fait basculer sur le dos. Il s'allonge au-dessus d'elle et reprend son baiser. Elle serre ses cheveux entre ses doigts, et écarte un peu ses jambes pour le sentir au plus près d'elle. Il descend alors sa main gauche le long de son buste, s'arrête un peu pour effleurer la courbe de son sein, puis continue jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse. Il la caresse délicatement de son index, en dessinant de petits cercles sur sa peau, puis la soulève délicatement et entre doucement en elle. Marine détache ses mains de ses cheveux pour les placer sur ses fesses et accompagner ainsi chacun de ses mouvements. Elle bascule la tête en arrière, et laisse Jabu parcourir sa gorge avec ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'abandonne au plaisir qu'il lui offre.

A cet instant, elle se sent pleinement heureuse. Et elle a envie de croire que rien ne pourra jamais venir lui enlever ce qu'elle a la chance d'avoir enfin retrouvé.

…

Jabu se lève pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Marine relève la tête de l'oreiller, se redresse sur le coude et appuie sa joue dans la paume de sa main. Et elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en se surprenant à admirer l'anatomie de son amant. Elle doit reconnaître qu'elle adore le regarder, et qu'elle apprécie surtout les muscles de ses fesses...

« Arrête ça Marine ! Tu vas me faire rougir !

\- Arrêter quoi ? rétorque la jeune femme.

\- Arrête de reluquer mes fesses comme tu le fais !

\- Mais tu as des yeux derrière la tête ou quoi ?

\- Non, je suis simplement observateur. Mais je te comprends… C'est vrai que je dois admettre que j'ai un très beau postérieur ! » déclare-t-il en passant la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Oui, je veux bien un peu d'eau, s'il te plaît.

\- Je t'apporte ça tout de suite. Ne bouge surtout pas ! ».

Le Scorpion revient aussitôt, avec un verre dans chaque main.

« Tiens.

\- Merci. »

Il se rassied à côté d'elle, en appuyant son dos contre la tête de lit.

« Pour changer de sujet, non pas que de débattre avec toi des qualités de mon anatomie me déplaise… mais disons qu'il y a tout de même des sujets plus intéressants… Je trouve que tu as vraiment fait beaucoup de progrès avec Camille pendant mon absence.

\- Oui, je crois que nous avons effectivement bien travaillé toutes les deux. Elle me surprend chaque jour davantage. Et je dois reconnaître que sa maîtrise du cosmos est vraiment exceptionnelle pour son âge.

\- C'est certain. Elle est réellement étonnante cette petite, et je suis persuadé qu'elle fera un grand chevalier d'Or.

\- J'en suis convaincue. Mais rien ne presse ! Elle doit encore progresser, et nous avons la chance de pouvoir lui accorder tout le temps dont elle a besoin. Même si j'ai l'impression que je vais devoir poursuivre son entraînement sans toi.

\- J'en ai bien peur… Tu as entendu les consignes de Shun hier. Il nous renvoie en Afghanistan Ikki et moi, et je crains que cela ne dure encore un certain temps…

\- Je m'en sortirai toute seule, ne t'en fais pas. Car grâce à toi, j'ai repris confiance en moi et en mes capacités pédagogiques, et j'ai beaucoup moins de doute quant à la réalisation de la tâche qui m'a été confiée.

\- Es-tu certaine que je sois le seul à l'origine de ton changement d'état d'esprit ? Marine, tu ne m'as rien dit, et je comprends ton silence et je le respecte, mais je sens combien tu sembles heureuse aujourd'hui. Et même si j'aimerais croire en être l'unique responsable, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas… »

Le chevalier de l'Aigle regarde son amant avec tendresse, et ne peut s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« Merci Jabu. Merci d'être ainsi entré dans ma vie, et de comprendre mes choix et mes silences. Je sais que cela ne doit pas être facile pour toi, et je sais aussi que je suis une femme un peu compliquée… Alors merci pour tout ce que tu es, et pour chaque instant que tu partages avec moi. »

Jabu saisit le cou de Marine et l'embrasse passionnément. Il écarte ensuite ses lèvres des siennes pour laisser échapper un murmure. « Je t'aime. »

Elle ferme les yeux et prononce à son tour ces mêmes mots. Ces mots qu'elle ne pensait jamais plus entendre sortir de sa bouche. « Je t'aime aussi ».

…

Marine se lève, attrape ses vêtements et commence à se rhabiller.

« Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ?

\- Non, je dois aller _lui_ parler. Je voudrais essayer de le convaincre de ne pas partir.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il t'écoute… Je crois que ton fils est malheureusement aussi têtu que toi…

\- Merci du compliment… réplique-t-elle en souriant. Cela dit, je veux quand même essayer. Car je ne le crois pas suffisamment rétabli pour retourner en mission avec Seiya et Shaina. Et puis…

\- Et puis quoi ?

\- Et puis, je dois admettre que Seiya m'inquiète.

\- Ah ça… Je te confirme qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui en ce moment.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Crois-moi, j'ai mes raisons…

\- Lesquelles Jabu ? Explique-toi, s'il te plaît !

\- Disons que notre Sagittaire a développé la fâcheuse tendance à perdre son sang-froid assez facilement ces derniers temps. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me taper dessus lorsque nous sommes allés inspecter le camp d'Al-Qaïda la nuit des bombardements. Mais je peux te rassurer malgré tout : il a réussi à se maîtriser, et a fini par retrouver ses esprits… Au bout de quelques heures…

\- Alors c'est plus grave que ce que je pensais ! Il faut en parler aux autres !

\- Je crois que c'est déjà fait. En tout cas, je sais qu'Ikki est allé discuter avec lui à la suite de notre altercation, et je suis persuadé qu'il en aura touché deux mots à son frère depuis notre retour. Donc tu n'as pas de souci à te faire. Car si Shun a malgré tout accepté de laisser Seiya repartir en mission, et s'il a permis à Hikari de prendre la place de Shiryu pour l'accompagner, c'est qu'il doit considérer qu'il n'y a rien à craindre.

\- Oui, ou alors c'est qu'il pense que la présence d'Hikari pourra peut-être le raisonner. Je sais que Seiya s'en veut toujours terriblement de ne pas avoir été là pour le protéger le jour de l'attentat contre le Commandant Massoud. Donc il est probable qu'il voudra tout mettre en œuvre pour garantir sa sécurité, et que de ce fait, il veillera à ne rien faire d'extravagant. C'est peut-être à cela que Shun a pensé…

\- Oui, peut-être, effectivement... Et il n'aurait certainement pas tort. Il me semble évident que Seiya ne se comportera pas de la même manière en présence de son disciple. Il tient tellement à lui… Et puis n'oublie pas qu'il y aura également Shaina auprès d'eux. Donc tout devrait bien se passer, tu verras.

\- Je l'espère. Mais je veux quand même essayer de le convaincre de rester.

\- Comme tu veux. Tu es sa mère après tout…

\- Oui, ça, je le sais !

\- Pardon Marine, je ne voulais pas faire cette remarque déplacée…

\- Il n'y a pas de problème. Oui, je suis sa mère, et cela ne me gêne pas de te l'entendre dire. Ne t'inquiète pas… » répond-elle, avec un sourire chargé de tendresse.

Elle s'assied sur le lit pour remettre ses talons, puis l'embrasse avant de se relever. Elle se dirige ensuite vers la porte de la chambre, et juste avant de sortir, elle ajoute :

« Et une dernière chose pour en terminer avec Seiya.

\- Oui, laquelle ?

\- Tu n'as rien remarqué lors de la réunion d'hier ?

\- Non, pas spécialement. A quoi penses-tu ?

\- Il n'a pas regardé Saori. Pas une seule seconde.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. C'est la première fois que je le vois se comporter comme cela avec elle.

\- Ils se sont peut-être disputés… Etant donné le caractère de notre ami ces derniers temps, il n'y aurait rien d'étonnant.

\- Oui, peut-être... Tu as probablement raison. Allez, à plus tard !

\- Attends ! Est-ce que tu viendras me rejoindre cette nuit ?

\- Evidemment que je viendrai ! » lance-t-elle en sortant de la chambre.

Le Scorpion s'allonge sur le lit, croise ses mains derrière la tête, et sourit.

Il est heureux et il se sent bien. Parce qu'il a retrouvé la femme qu'il aime, évidemment.

Mais aussi, il doit bien se l'avouer, parce qu'il a retrouvé, au moins pour quelques heures, l'ordre et la propreté de son cher huitième temple…

* * *

« Fous-moi la paix ! J'ai besoin d'être seul ! »

Vjeko comprend que cette fois-ci, il a dépassé les bornes… Aleix le bouscule violemment en passant à côté de lui, et part en courant dans la direction du gigantesque escalier.

Et malgré la frustration et la colère qui bouillonnent encore dans son esprit, il ne peut réfréner son angoisse et sa douleur en le regardant s'éloigner. Parce qu'il sait que c'est lui que son ami veut fuir, et il sait aussi exactement pourquoi.

Il a perdu le contrôle, perdu le sens des réalités, et il s'en veut terriblement de ce qu'il vient de faire subir à l'homme qu'il aime. Car il ne peut effacer de sa mémoire le désespoir qu'il a pu lire sur son visage lorsqu'il l'a plongé dans les limbes de _son_ _illusion_.

Vjeko se dirige vers le bord de l'arène, et plaque ses mains contre l'une des rares colonnes encore debout. Il baisse la tête et regarde fixement le sol à ses pieds. Comment a-t-il pu infliger _l'Illusion du Phoenix_ au Capricorne ? Oh, il a parfaitement conscience des raisons qui l'ont conduit à en arriver là… Il voulait savoir. Il voulait comprendre ce que son ami avait dans la tête. Comprendre l'origine de son comportement des derniers jours, de son silence et de son indifférence. Mais ce qu'il ne s'explique pas, c'est comment il a pu laisser son angoisse et sa peine le convaincre de soumettre Aleix à la folie de cette attaque.

Car dès qu'il a commencé à pénétrer son esprit, il a compris qu'il avait fait une erreur. Une erreur monumentale. Parce qu'il a pu percevoir le désespoir, l'horreur et la souffrance. Des sentiments qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu avoir à lire dans le cœur du Capricorne.

Oui, lorsque _son Illusion_ a atteint son cerveau, Aleix lui a ouvert ses pensées, et l'a laissé entrevoir le plus terrible de ses cauchemars. Et c'est lui-même qu'il a eu la surprise de voir …

Il s'est vu mort. Mort dans les bras de son ami, maculés de sang et de poussières. Il a vu les larmes d'Aleix tomber sur son visage, inexpressif, livide et blanc, et il a vu ses mains caresser sa joue. Puis il a vu le Capricorne s'écrouler sur le sol, en le serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces. Et il a vu l'homme qu'il aime lever son bras, pour mettre fin à sa douleur et à sa propre vie, d'un seul coup, par le tranchant de sa lame.

Vjeko frappe la colonne avec son poing et celle-ci se brise aussitôt. Il se retourne sans prêter attention aux dommages qu'il vient de faire subir à ce vestige millénaire, et il quitte l'arène en courant.

Il sait ce qu'il lui reste à faire…

...^...

Acrisios se lève du gradin où il était assis, et s'adresse à son camarade d'une voix teintée d'inquiétude :

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait aller prévenir Ikki ?

\- Non, laisse-les se débrouiller tous les deux. Ils sont adultes et responsables.

\- Mais, tu n'as pas vu ce que je viens de voir ?

\- Si, mais Ikki n'y pourra rien. Et Vjeko se fiche pas mal de se faire sermonner, même par son ancien maître… Et puis surtout, je pense que celui-ci a très certainement autre chose à faire en ce moment…

\- Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonne l'apprenti des Gémeaux.

\- Acri… T'es vraiment super naïf !

\- Mais quoi ? De quoi parles-tu à la fin ?!

\- Tu n'as pas vu que ton maître était parti avec Shaina tout à l'heure ? Et qu'ils s'étaient dirigés vers le cinquième temple, _tous les deux_.

\- Ah je vois… Oui, ils doivent effectivement être occupés...

\- Mais pourquoi tu rougis, Acri ?! Ce sont des choses naturelles qu'ils sont en train de faire !

\- Je ne rougis pas !

\- Si tu rougis ! T'es tout rouge ! On dirait que tu vas éclater !

\- Lâche-moi la grappe, Hikari ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être lourd parfois !

\- Oh, ça va… Pardon… J'arrête avec ça, promis… Je ne voudrais pas à mon tour devoir subir les foudres de mon meilleur ami…

\- Oui, tu fais bien. Surtout que la dimension vers laquelle je t'enverrais n'aurait rien à envier aux supplices infligés par le _Hōō Genma Ken …_

_\- _Quel vantard tu fais ! Allez viens, partons. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, et la nuit commence à tomber. »

...^...

Vjeko monte l'interminable escalier en courant. Il dissimule un peu son cosmos en passant à proximité de la maison du Lion, même s'il se doute que son ancien maître est actuellement bien trop occupé pour ressentir sa présence, et continue son ascension aussi vite qu'il le peut.

Il arrive devant l'entrée du dixième temple, et se rue à l'intérieur sans se donner la peine d'annoncer sa présence. Il se dirige aussitôt vers l'appartement et commence à en pousser la porte, lorsque celle-ci se bloque subitement.

« Va-t'en Vjeko ! S'il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille !

\- Aleix, attends ! Je suis désolé ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Mais je t'en prie, laisse-moi te parler ! »

Pas de réponse.

« Aleix, s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi entrer. Il faut que je te voie. Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Aleix, j'ai senti ta douleur tout à l'heure, et je ne peux pas l'accepter. Aleix, je t'en supplie… ».

La porte s'ouvre de quelques centimètres.

« Et pourquoi crois-tu que je pourrai être disposé à t'écouter ?

\- Parce que je suis ton meilleur ami…

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors, tu ne peux pas me laisser dans cet état. Tu vois bien que je vais devenir fou…

\- Justement, c'est tout ce que tu mérites ! » ajoute-t-il en claquant la porte.

Vjeko se retourne et plaque son dos contre le bois dur et froid. Il sait que son ami a raison, et qu'il ne mérite ni ses excuses, ni son pardon. Il commence à s'éloigner lorsqu'il entend la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau derrière lui.

« Je sais que je vais le regretter, mais viens. Je veux bien entendre ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense.

\- Merci Aleix ! »

Vjeko se faufile dans l'appartement et reste dans l'entrée, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas envahir davantage l'espace de son ami.

« Je suis impardonnable, et tu as le droit de me détester.

\- Voilà un point sur lequel nous sommes entièrement d'accord ! Continue…

\- Et même si je sais que cela ne pourra rien justifier, sache que si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce que j'ai eu la faiblesse de vouloir comprendre.

\- Comprendre quoi ?

\- Comprendre ton changement d'attitude ! Aleix, je sais que je suis allé trop loin dans ce que je t'ai dit près de la cascade l'autre soir. Je n'aurais pas dû étaler mes sentiments de la sorte devant toi, et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Mais pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me dire ce que tu ressentais ? Pourquoi ce silence ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas encore trouvé la force d'affronter la douleur de ce que j'ai à te dire… J'ai été extrêmement heureux de t'entendre prononcer les mots que tu as eus pour moi. Et je le suis encore aujourd'hui. Profondément. Car je les partage, et je ne peux pas croire que tu ne l'aies pas compris. Je t'aime Vjeko, du plus profond de mon âme. Et de cela, je veux que tu saches que je n'ai aucun doute.

\- Alors de quoi doutes-tu ?

\- De nous. Je ne nous crois pas capable de concilier nos sentiments avec notre devoir de chevaliers. Et ce qui s'est produit l'autre soir en est la preuve.

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

\- De l'attaque qui a eu lieu lorsque nous étions à la cascade. Nous aurions dû empêcher les bombes de détruire le village !

\- Mais comment ? Nous ne pouvions pas savoir que celles-ci allaient s'abattre sur le sol, puisque, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, les missiles n'ont pas de cosmos que nous aurions pu détecter. Enfin Aleix, qu'aurions-nous pu faire de plus ?

\- Si nous avions été vigilants, nous aurions pu les détourner de leur trajectoire. Avec nos armures, cela n'aurait pas été si difficile, surtout en alliant nos forces tous les deux. Et dans le pire des cas, nous aurions dû atteindre le village avant qu'elles ne frappent, pour mettre à l'abri les habitants derrière la protection de nos cosmos.

\- Mais nous n'aurions pas pu les protéger_ tous_, Aleix ! Pas juste à nous deux ! Et comment aurais-tu choisi quelle maison secourir ? Comment aurais-tu pris cette terrible décision ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance.

\- Ah oui ? Tu le crois réellement ? Et comment aurais-tu fait pour expliquer les raisons de ton choix aux survivants qui auraient perdu leurs voisins, leurs proches, leurs familles ? Que leur aurais-tu dit ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Et puis tu oublies une chose qui me semble fondamentale.

\- Laquelle ?

\- C'est que c'est justement à cause de ce qui existe entre nous que nous nous sommes retrouvés sur place ce soir-là. Je sais que c'est purement par hasard, et que le destin est souvent bien surprenant, mais si je n'avais pas voulu t'emmener là-bas à ce moment-là, nous serions probablement arrivés trop tard pour venir en aide aux quelques rescapés que nous avons pu secourir.

\- Je n'en suis pas convaincu.

\- Et moi, je ne suis pas convaincu que nous aurions pu sauver plus de gens en agissant autrement. »

Aleix baisse la tête avant de répondre à la dernière remarque de son ami.

« Oui, mais je persiste à croire que nous n'aurions pas dû laisser nos sentiments prendre le dessus sur notre mission.

\- Je dois admettre que tu as certainement raison. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi cela devrait remettre en cause ce qui existe entre nous !

\- Parce que cela démontre que nous ne sommes pas capables de faire la part des choses.

\- Non, cela montre juste que nous avons fait une erreur. La première et la dernière. Je t'en fais la promesse. Mais moi, je n'accepterai pas de tirer un trait sur toi. Je ne le pourrai pas, Aleix ! Je ne le supporterai pas ! »

Le Phoenix se rapproche du Capricorne et lui relève le visage de la main droite pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Ces yeux noirs comme la nuit, dans lesquels il voudrait se perdre pour toujours.

« Tu m'entends ? Je ne peux pas concevoir le reste de ma vie sans toi, sans ta présence à mes côtés. Sans pouvoir partager chaque jour que le destin nous donnera la chance de vivre tous les deux. Sans pouvoir admirer ton sourire, t'écouter rire ou essuyer tes larmes, quand tu en auras besoin. Sans pouvoir te toucher, te caresser, sentir ta peau frémir sous mes doigts. Sans pouvoir te rendre heureux, te donner du plaisir à la hauteur de celui que tu m'offres à travers chaque seconde que tu passes auprès de moi. Je ne le pourrai pas, tu m'entends !? »

Aleix pose sa main par-dessus la sienne, en fermant les yeux. Il ne sait plus quoi penser. Mais ce qu'il sait en revanche, c'est que l'amour qu'il éprouve pour son ami est immense, et qu'il ne se sent pas capable de l'ignorer davantage.

**Il ouvre les yeux,** et dès qu'il croise à nouveau le regard de son compagnon, il sait exactement ce qu'il veut. Et il le veut maintenant.

« Fais-moi l'amour, Vjeko ! S'il te plaît… »

Le Phoenix saisit le visage du Capricorne et l'embrasse de toutes ses forces. Il l'entraîne vers la chambre de l'appartement, sans détacher la bouche de la sienne, et tout en avançant, il retire ses chaussures et détache la ceinture de son pantalon. Il se débarrasse de celui-ci en arrivant devant le lit, et soulève le T-shirt de son ami pour le faire passer par-dessus ses épaules. Il prend alors quelques secondes pour l'admirer, son Capricorne, qu'il désire plus que tout.

Il enlève à son tour son maillot et reprend ses baisers. Aleix se laisse basculer sur le lit et attend son amant étendu sur le dos. Il attend de le sentir enfin contre lui, de retrouver la chaleur exquise de sa peau, de s'abandonner une nouvelle fois à la douceur de ses mains …

Vjeko se penche au-dessus de lui et commence à parcourir son torse avec sa bouche. Il suit les contours de ses muscles, avec précision et application, comme pour s'assurer de ne pas en oublier un seul. Puis il s'aventure plus bas, toujours plus bas, sans détacher ses lèvres, _il ne le pourrait pas_, et défait les boutons du dernier obstacle qui le sépare de ce qu'il désire. Il fait glisser le pantalon le long de ses jambes, qu'il trouve interminables et parfaites, _absolument parfaites,_ et remonte lentement, en les frôlant du bout des doigts.

Le Capricorne ferme les yeux et s'abandonne à chacune des caresses qu'il reçoit. Son corps tremble, son cœur s'emballe, son esprit s'embrume, ses sens se troublent. Il ne pense plus à rien. Il ne pense plus qu'à l'homme qui le touche, qu'à ses mains, qu'à ses lèvres, qu'à son souffle. Et lorsqu'il sent sa bouche s'emparer de lui, lorsqu'il sent sa langue effleurer son sexe, il sait que sa raison n'est plus. Il l'a perdue et il s'en contrefiche.

« Attends, Vejko… Attends… » parvient-il à murmurer après un instant.

« Ne vas pas trop vite… Je veux…

\- Oui, dis-moi ce que tu veux...

\- Je veux te sentir à l'intérieur de moi. »

Le Phoenix relève la tête, et remonte avec délice le long du corps qu'il sent frémir sous ses mains. Il approche ses lèvres de son oreille, et après y avoir déposé un baiser, _encore un,_ il lui demande doucement, avec tendresse :

« Retourne-toi ».

Aleix obéit et s'allonge sur le ventre. Vjeko caresse alors ses épaules et le haut de ses bras, et laisse courir ses doigts sur ses muscles longs et fins qu'il a toujours trouvés magnifiques. Il s'amuse aussi du contraste de la couleur pâle de sa peau contre ce corps si bronzé, qu'il aime tant regarder et dont il sait qu'il ne se lassera jamais. Il embrasse ensuite son dos, qu'il parcourt lentement de baisers, jusqu'à atteindre le creux de ses reins. Il s'y attarde un instant, quelques secondes qu'il voudrait éternelles, pour le sentir toujours au plus près de lui. Puis, il se redresse légèrement, prend ses hanches entre ses mains, les soulève délicatement, et s'abandonne enfin au plaisir qu'il veut donner à l'homme qu'il aime.

Aleix se mord les lèvres, d'abord pour atténuer la douleur, puis pour ne pas se laisser aller trop vite au désir, infini, _presque irréel_, qu'il sent monter en lui. Il veut profiter de chacun des mouvements de Vjeko à l'intérieur de lui, maintenant, finalement. Enfin. Toujours.

« Encore, souffle-t-il dans un soupir. Ne t'arrête pas… »

Et le Capricorne, dont la logique demeure implacable, toujours, sait désormais qu'il ne pourra jamais plus se passer de l'homme qu'il aime. Quoi qu'il puisse croire ou vouloir. Et quels que soient son rang et ses devoirs.

* * *

**June se tient debout** face à la porte, qu'elle scrute sans bouger. Elle hésite encore un peu, puis frappe deux petits coups. Elle entend des bruits de pas de l'autre côté, et ferme les yeux en attendant que celui qu'elle est venu voir apparaisse devant elle.

« Bonsoir June. Je désespérais de pouvoir à nouveau me réjouir de l'une de tes visites. Entre donc, je t'en prie.

\- Bonsoir Sorrento. Oui, je suis désolée, mais j'ai été très occupée ces deux derniers jours. Surtout depuis le retour de tous les autres au Sanctuaire.

\- Oui, je l'imagine bien. Et Shun a dû avoir besoin de toi pour préparer la réunion d'hier. Merci encore d'ailleurs à vous deux de m'avoir permis d'y assister.

\- Tu n'as pas à nous remercier. C'était naturel que tu y participes étant donné l'aide précieuse que tu as apportée à Shun dans ses réflexions sur ce sujet. Je sais qu'il avait besoin de soutien et de conseils, et il a beaucoup apprécié que tu acceptes de l'écouter et de lui donner ton avis.

\- Oh, mais j'ai été ravi de pouvoir me sentir utile, car tu sais combien c'est quelque chose qui me fait cruellement défaut le plus souvent, et je suis très flatté de la confiance qu'il m'accorde. Que vous m'accordez tous les deux », précise le Marina en se dirigeant vers la cuisine du petit appartement qu'il occupe.

« Tu veux un thé ? Je m'apprêtais justement à m'en préparer un, lui crie-t-il depuis l'autre pièce.

\- Oui, très volontiers.

\- Et installe-toi, je t'en prie ! »

June balaie du regard la pièce autour d'elle, et repense alors à ce que Sorrento et elle ont partagé ensemble l'autre nuit. Sur ce canapé, mais aussi sur ce fauteuil, et sur ce tapis... Elle rougit instantanément, et s'assied aussitôt, justement sur le canapé, en attendant sa tasse de thé.

Sorrento sort à cet instant de la cuisine, avec un plateau entre les mains.

« Tu préfères jasmin ou nature ? J'ai trouvé les deux dans les placards.

\- Jasmin s'il te plaît. »

L'Autrichien se penche au-dessus de la table basse pour y déposer les tasses, et se retourne vers son invitée, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis, June ? J'étais là moi aussi, et rien de ce que nous avons fait ne me donne envie de rougir. Nous avons partagé un moment délicieux, et j'en garde personnellement un excellent souvenir… »

La jeune femme décroise nerveusement ses jambes et place les mains sur ses genoux. Elle s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche, lorsque Sorrento la coupe :

« Ah, j'entends la bouilloire qui siffle. Attends-moi, je reviens tout de suite. »

Elle le regarde repartir vers la cuisine et ne peut réfréner un sourire. C'est vrai qu'elle se sent bien avec lui. Et elle est certaine que cela n'a rien à voir avec les charmes envoutants de son Ecaille…

« Et voilà… » s'exclame-t-il en revenant dans le salon. Il pose la théière sur la table et s'installe dans le grand fauteuil juste en face d'elle.

« Alors, ma belle, qu'as-tu donc besoin de me dire ? Car je sais que tu n'es pas ici juste pour profiter du thé, très bon par ailleurs, que vous laissez à disposition des invités du Palais.

\- Il faut croire que tu commences à bien me connaître…

\- Je crois qu'on peut le dire, répond-t-il, en souriant.

\- _Il _est venu me parler.

\- Je sais.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Parce que c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de le faire.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oui. Je ne supportais plus de vous voir tous les deux dans cet état. Alors j'ai fait mon possible pour que les choses changent…

\- Eh bien, je suis désolée de t'annoncer que rien ne changera.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Shun ne t'a pas avoué ce qu'il ressentait pour toi ?

\- Si, il me l'a dit.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors, rien. Il m'aime, mais cela ne changera rien.

\- Je vois… Il t'a dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se permettre ce genre de chose, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. A peu près.

\- Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

\- Je lui ai promis que j'essaierai de comprendre les raisons de son choix. Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'en être capable. Je crains même de ne jamais y parvenir.

\- Alors n'essaie pas ! June, il changera d'avis, tu verras. J'en suis convaincu.

\- Je crois que tu te trompes…

\- Ah oui, comme j'avais tort lorsque je disais qu'il t'aimait. C'est ça ?

\- Oh Sorrento… Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis…

\- Alors, je vais t'aider à te retrouver, June. »

La Sirène se lève et se met à genoux devant elle. Il pose ses mains sur ses cuisses et plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

« Ecoute-moi. Tu es une personne merveilleuse, et tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureux que tu sois entrée dans ma vie. Et s'il est vrai que c'est l'amour que nous partageons pour _lui_ qui nous a rapprochés au début, je ne crois pas faire erreur en disant qu'aujourd'hui, il y a autre chose. »

Sorrento approche son visage de celui de June, si près que leurs fronts finissent par se toucher.

« Je crois que je t'aime. Je ne pensais pas cela possible, mais je crois que je t'aime peut-être autant que je l'aime _lui_. Et je compte donc tout mettre en œuvre pour que vous soyez heureux, tous les deux. »

Il détache alors ses mains de ses cuisses pour les placer de part et d'autre de son visage. Il la regarde encore quelques secondes, avant de l'embrasser en fermant les yeux. Il sent alors des larmes couler sur ses doigts, et il approfondit son baiser. Il sait qu'il doit lui faire comprendre combien elle compte pour lui. Il sait qu'elle en a besoin.

* * *

...

* * *

_17 octobre 2001_

Seiya _la_ regarde fixement. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'elle veut lui dire. Il est certain qu'elle se préoccupe de lui, mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Il ne le mérite pas. Il ne le mérite plus. Il voudrait juste qu'elle le laisse tranquille, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Elle lui dit qu'il doit avoir confiance en lui. Qu'il doit se souvenir de qui il est, qu'il doit lutter contre sa rage et sa colère. Que cela lui permettra d'effacer sa souffrance et d'oublier sa douleur.

Mais que connaît-elle de sa douleur ? Que comprend-elle à sa souffrance ? Rien. Absolument rien. Et de toute façon, comment le pourrait-elle ? Personne ne le peut.

Non, personne ne sait la souffrance qu'_il _lui inflige. Personne n'a la moindre idée du supplice qu'_il_ lui fait subir.

Et surtout, personne ne peut imaginer ce qu'_il_ lui demande de faire. Ce qu'_il _susurre dans sa tête, depuis des jours, et encore maintenant. _Surtout_ maintenant. Quand il la sent si proche de lui. Quand il ne peut s'empêcher de plonger son regard dans ses grands yeux verts. Dans ses yeux qu'il trouve magnifiques et qu'il a l'impression de voir pour la première fois.

Les yeux de Shaina…

A suivre…

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue… j'espère que cela vous a plu…

PS 1 : Je sais... désolée de vous abandonner là-dessus… (niac niac niac !...)

PS 2 : Certains d'entre vous pourront peut-être se demander pourquoi avoir glissé un passage "yaoi/lemon" dans ce chapitre. La réponse est très simple : Vjeko et Aleix sont deux de mes OC que j'ai pris en affection au fil de mon écriture. Je les trouve très mignons tous les deux, et j'ai donc simplement voulu leur offrir un petit moment de bonheur… (après les avoir un peu maltraités... je vous l'accorde). C'est tout… Donc c'était purement égoïste de ma part… Mais à quoi servirait l'écriture d'une fanfiction si ce n'était pour s'autoriser ce genre de petits plaisirs ?… ) (et ce d'autant plus qu'il se trouve que le 10 octobre est le jour de mon anniversaire… alors encore une raison pour m'être fait plaisir avec ce chapitre… ^_^ )

PS 3 (promis, c'est le dernier) : Juste une petite précision pour ceux qui n'auraient justement pas lu ce passage, afin de garantir une bonne compréhension de la suite de mon histoire: comme vous vous en doutez peut-être, Vjeko et Aleix se sont finalement réconciliés… et ils devraient donc pouvoir laisser libre cours à leurs sentiments dans les prochains chapitres…

A bientôt…


	20. Chapitre 19

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à Masami Kurumada, sauf pour ceux qui sont à moi (et que je garde jalousement…)

**Rappel du rating **: **M**

**Note :** Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Et avant d'introduire ce nouveau chapitre, je voudrais, comme toujours, prendre le temps de vous remercier, vous qui lisez mon histoire, et avez la patience d'attendre que j'en écrive la suite. Et puis aussi, bien entendu, merci à ceux d'entre vous qui me laissent leurs commentaires. Lire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire me fait un plaisir immense, me rassure et m'encourage à continuer. Alors merci du fond du cœur !

**ShaSei:** Je te remercie pour ta nouvelle review ! Cela me fait tellement plaisir de lire tes commentaires après chacun de mes chapitres ! Nous avons donc toutes les deux le même chouchou ^_^, et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop de lui faire subir tout ça… En ce qui concerne Saori, j'essaie de croire que si elle est comme ça, c'est parce qu'elle est une _Déesse_. Mais c'est certain que ce n'est pas le personnage avec le plus de personnalité… Je suis contente de savoir que tu as apprécié la tranquillité du dernier chapitre, y compris le petit passage citronné. Tu as bien fait d'en profiter, car la suite risque d'être un peu plus mouvementée… Merci encore en tout cas, et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce que tu pourras lire dans ce nouvel épisode.

**De passage :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Je suis très heureuse de savoir que tu apprécies mes personnages, et les relations que je tisse entre eux. Je suis en particulier ravie d'apprendre que tu aimes aussi la relation que j'ai créée entre Aleix et Vjeko. Car comme je l'ai dit à la fin du dernier chapitre, ces deux-là sont un peu devenus « mes chouchous » dans cette histoire… J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite que je propose (je ne parle pas de Sorrento ni de June dans ce chapitre, mais je me rattraperai la prochaine fois...).

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre. Retour en Afghanistan pour certains, et reprise des entraînements au Sanctuaire pour d'autres. Les choses commencent à se compliquer un peu… enfin, surtout pour quelques-uns… Attention, passage un peu "explicite", restant malgré tout assez "classique", à la fin.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture… en espérant que vous apprécierez… au moins un peu…

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

_17_ _octobre 2001_

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, au lever du jour_

Shun est heureux. Il est heureux pour son ami, pour la décision qu'il vient de prendre, et pour ce sourire magnifique qu'il voit apparaître sur son visage. Il sait que Seiya a fait le bon choix et que son disciple fera un grand chevalier. Il n'en a aucun doute. Et dans quelques minutes, il remettra l'armure de Pégase à son nouveau porteur.

Puis, tout devient noir.

Il cligne des yeux, et quand il les ouvre à nouveau, il marche sur un sentier qu'il ne connaît pas. Il regarde autour de lui et il ne voit rien. Ils ont tous disparu. Sa Déesse, ses amis, Seiya, Hikari. Il ne reste plus personne et tout est gris, à perte de vue. Gris, désertique et froid. Il continue d'avancer, sans savoir où il va, guidé par un sentiment profond dont il ne comprend pas la nature.

Il aperçoit enfin une silhouette, à une centaine de mètres devant lui. Il plisse les yeux tandis qu'il accélère l'allure de ses pas, et une fois suffisamment près, il reconnaît son ami. Il l'appelle pour lui indiquer sa présence, mais il ne l'entend pas. Il s'approche un peu plus, et constate alors qu'il semble parler à quelqu'un.

Il se tient maintenant juste à côté de lui, mais Seiya ne le voit toujours pas. Et il ne parvient pas à distinguer la personne à laquelle il s'adresse.

« Je ne ferai pas ce que tu me demandes. Je ne le permettrai pas. »

« … »

« Et alors ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne craignais pas la souffrance. »

« … »

« Non, tu ne peux pas faire une telle chose ! Je t'en prie, ne t'en prends pas à lui, et contente-toi de moi !»

Seiya tombe à genoux et plaque ses mains contre le sol. Ses cheveux masquent son visage, mais Shun peut voir des larmes recouvrir la poussière qu'il serre entre ses doigts.

Il s'apprête à tendre le bras pour lui caresser l'épaule, pour le réconforter, lorsqu'une voix retentit soudain dans sa tête.

_« Tu ne peux plus rien pour lui ! Il faut que tu comprennes que tu l'as déjà perdu, et qu'il est en train de se livrer à moi. Et bientôt, vous le haïrez autant qu'il vous haïra ! »._

Cette voix, Shun sait à qui elle appartient. Il ne peut pas avoir de doute. Il l'a tellement entendue, hanter son esprit, sa conscience et ses rêves. Cette voix qu'il était parvenu à chasser il y a quatorze ans, et qui semble aujourd'hui à nouveau vouloir pénétrer son âme.

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Je ne l'abandonnerai pas. _Jamais _! Tu m'entends ! ».

Mais la voix ne lui répond pas. Et à sa place, un rire glacial résonne dans la plaine désertique et vide de _Yomotsu_.

…^…

Shun se réveille en hurlant. Il se lève aussitôt et se dirige dans la salle de bain. Il appuie ses mains contre le bord du lavabo, et observe son reflet dans le miroir. Il regarde ses yeux fixement et s'exclame alors d'une voix déterminée et froide :

« Non, je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Je le détournerai de toi, et te chasserai de son esprit comme je t'ai chassé du mien. »

Et il voit son visage se couper en deux, tandis que les bris du miroir s'effritent lentement devant lui.

* * *

_Vallée du Pandjchir, Nord-Est de l'Afghanistan_

Hikari ouvre les yeux, étire longuement ses jambes et ses bras, et se lève. Il constate que plus personne ne se trouve auprès de lui, et il quitte donc aussitôt le refuge dans lequel ils viennent de passer la nuit. Il plisse les yeux, ébloui par les premiers rayons du soleil qui apparaissent derrière les montagnes, et part à la recherche de ses camarades. Il les repère rapidement, guidé par le bruit des coups qu'ils sont déjà en train d'échanger.

« Eh bien, vous êtes tombés du lit ce matin ! s'exclame le jeune chevalier en bayant bruyamment.

\- Salut Hikari ! Ça y est, t'as fini de te prendre pour la belle au bois dormant ? Viens donc t'entraîner avec nous, ça te réveillera ! rétorque Seiya, en poursuivant son combat.

\- Oh là ! Pas la peine de s'énerver… Accorde-moi quelques minutes, s'il te plaît. Et après, je serai tout à toi ! ».

Hikari s'assied sur un rocher et regarde ses aînés s'affronter. Shaina se démène sans relâche pour éviter les coups de son adversaire, et à en juger par les marques de griffures qui recouvrent les bras du Sagittaire, il a la nette impression que la jeune femme est en train de prendre l'avantage.

« Alors Seiya ! Secoue-toi un peu, si tu ne veux pas avoir à panser tes blessures pour le reste de la journée ! » souffle l'Ophiuchus en bondissant sur le côté.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas te laisser ce plaisir, _ma belle_ ! »

Le jeune Pégase sourit à la répartie cinglante de son maître, et se réjouit de constater que celui-ci semble avoir enfin mis de côté son humeur désastreuse des derniers jours, au moins pour l'instant.

Après de longues minutes à contempler les qualités techniques de ses coéquipiers, Hikari finit par se lever, et sautille sur ses jambes avant de s'adresser à eux sur un ton énergique et déterminé.

« Bon, allez, à mon tour ! J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les muscles ! Shaina, tu veux bien me laisser ta place, s'il te plaît ?

\- Pas de problème. De toute façon, je commençais à m'ennuyer…

\- Oh, mais tu abandonnes déjà, Shaina ?! Cela ne te ressemble pas, et je dois reconnaître que tu me déçois.

\- Tu devrais plutôt me remercier de ne pas t'avoir mis en pièces ! A plus tard, je vous laisse vous défouler tous les deux. »

Seiya se met en garde pour poursuivre le combat avec son nouvel adversaire, mais ne peut s'empêcher de regarder la femme chevalier s'éloigner, un sourire réjoui au coin des lèvres.

…^…

Shaina jette un dernier coup d'œil aux Moudjahidines qu'elle est venue observer et reprend la direction du refuge. Elle marche lentement, en fixant le sentier devant elle.

Cela fait maintenant presque une semaine qu'ils sont revenus s'installer ici, pour poursuivre leur mission auprès des combattants de l'Alliance du Nord. Ceux-ci sont activement impliqués dans les offensives visant à affaiblir les Talibans, contre lesquels ils luttent sans relâche depuis très longtemps. Bien avant que les Américains ne daignent enfin leur venir en aide…

Mais au-delà de la tension grandissante liée à la guerre qui s'est finalement emparée de ce pays déjà ravagé, ce qui la préoccupe le plus se situe ailleurs. Du côté de _son_ Sagittaire. Toujours lui.

Concrètement et en apparence, leur collaboration se passe plutôt bien, et la présence de son disciple semble effectivement l'avoir apaisé, au moins en partie, comme Shun l'avait pressenti. Mais elle peut toujours percevoir l'ampleur de sa rage et de son mal-être, à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisent, à chaque fois qu'elle sent ses yeux se poser sur elle. Ce qui arrive assez souvent ces derniers jours…

Oui, elle a conscience qu'ils se regardent de plus en plus, et elle ne parvient pas à comprendre ce que son ami a dans la tête. Et si son attitude la trouble infiniment et la met réellement mal à l'aise, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'en éprouver une joie certaine. Evidemment.

Et puis, elle a promis à Ikki qu'elle veillerait sur lui. Il lui a exposé ses inquiétudes, qu'elle partage assurément, et lui a clairement fait comprendre l'importance qu'il accordait à ce qu'il lui demandait de faire. Et même si elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ses mots pour s'appliquer à cette tâche un peu particulière, elle se sent investie d'une mission pour laquelle elle n'a pas le droit d'échouer.

Elle est convaincue qu'elle parviendra à lui parler, bientôt. Aujourd'hui ou dans quelques jours. Elle sent qu'une partie de lui en a besoin, malgré le voile d'indifférence derrière lequel il tente de se dissimuler. Elle attend juste le moment où il acceptera de l'écouter. Mais elle doit reconnaître que, même si elle se prépare à cette éventualité en imaginant chaque mot qu'elle pourra lui dire, elle ne se sent pas prête. Comment pourrait-elle l'être ?

Mais elle l'a promis à celui qu'elle aime. A Ikki. Et rien d'autre n'est plus important à ses yeux. Alors elle sait qu'elle y parviendra, quoi que cela puisse lui coûter.

* * *

_Yomotsu hirasaka_

Shiryu marche sur le sol stérile et gris, recouvert de poussière que seuls les morts foulent de leurs pieds. Son fils le suit sans dire un mot, attentif à chacun de ses pas, à chacun de ses gestes.

L'ancien Dragon finit par s'arrêter, et s'assied en tailleur en posant les mains sur ses genoux. Il invite Jie-Hu à l'imiter, et lui sourit avant de s'adresser à lui presque en chuchotant.

« Je suis heureux d'être de retour auprès de toi, mon fils.

\- Moi aussi je le suis, père.

\- Je suis désolé de m'être absenté de si nombreuses fois ces dernières semaines. Mais je vais me rattraper, je te le promets.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- Alors, mettons-nous au travail, veux-tu ?

\- Entendu. Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

\- Ferme les yeux, s'il te plaît, et concentre-toi sur ce que tu perçois autour de toi. »

Le petit garçon obéit, baisse ses paupières, et commence à écouter le silence de ce lieu qu'il chérit tant. Il devine les pas étouffés des morts qui marchent par centaines autour d'eux. Il ressent l'absence de vie. Il entend la mort.

« Peux-tu me décrire ce que tu vois ?

\- Je ne vois rien, père, puisque je ferme les yeux comme tu me l'as demandé.

\- Alors penche-toi sur ce que tu ressens au fond de ton cœur, et utilise ton cosmos pour apercevoir ce qui se cache à ton regard. »

Le chevalier de la Balance observe son fils qui semble l'écouter à la lettre. Les plissements de ses yeux témoignent de l'intensité qu'il place dans l'exercice auquel il vient de le soumettre. Et pourtant, son visage reflète un réel apaisement et une profonde sérénité. Shiryu ferme les yeux à son tour, pour accompagner son élève dans sa méditation. Et après de longues minutes sans prononcer un mot, le maître finit par rompre la quiétude de ce lieu qu'il maudit infiniment.

« Et maintenant, peux-tu me dire ce que tu vois ?

\- Je vois la paix, le soulagement, la certitude. Tous ces sentiments qui animent les êtres qui traversent cette plaine, et qui cherchent à frôler de leurs espoirs insensés mon cosmos.

\- Et que ressens-tu ?

\- De la compassion et de l'envie. J'aimerais avoir les mêmes certitudes qu'eux, pour ne plus avoir peur. »

Le maître fronce un sourcil. Le père sent son cœur se serrer.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

Pas de réponse.

Shiryu ouvre les yeux et ce qu'il voit le terrifie. Une multitude de corps, informes et déchiquetés, se tiennent tout autour de son fils. Ils tendent leurs doigts décharnés et gris vers lui, pour essayer de le toucher. Pour essayer de s'emparer de lui.

« Jie-Hu, ouvre les yeux ! »

Toujours le silence. Pas la moindre réaction.

« JIE-HU, ouvre les yeux, je t'en prie ! »

Le père affolé se dirige à genoux vers son fils, et lui caresse l'épaule, doucement, malgré l'angoisse qui lui déchire le cœur.

L'élève ouvre les yeux et sourit à son maître. D'un sourire éclatant et satisfait. Et les ombres, qui l'encerclaient encore juste à l'instant, commencent à s'écarter de lui. Comme si elles avaient obtenu ce qu'elles étaient venues chercher.

« Tu peux me dire ce que c'était que _ça_ ?

\- Je n'ai fait que mettre en application ce que tu m'avais prié de faire.

\- Vraiment ? Crois-tu que j'attendais de toi une telle chose ?

\- Je ne comprends pas. Qu'y-a-t-il, père ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Jie-Hu, tu n'as pas senti les morts ? Tous ces morts autour de toi ?

\- Si, et alors ?

\- Mais, sais-tu ce qu'ils voulaient obtenir de toi ?

\- Je crois que oui.

\- Et…

\- Je ne pense pas que tu pourrais comprendre.

\- Essaie quand même, je ferai un effort.

\- Ils voulaient que je leur rende ce que je leur avais pris.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Les fragments de leur âme que j'avais dérobés.

\- Mais enfin, de quoi parles-tu ? Quand leur aurais-tu pris leur âme et pourquoi ?

\- Pour nourrir mon cosmos de leur énergie.

\- Mais quand aurais-tu fait une telle chose ? »

A nouveau le silence.

« Jie-Hu réponds-moi, quand ?!

\- Lors de mes dernières visites à _Yomotsu_, avoue le jeune apprenti en baissant les yeux.

\- De quelles visites parles-tu ? Nous ne sommes que rarement venus ici ces dernières semaines.

\- C'est-à-dire que…

\- Jie-Hu, regarde-moi », murmure le Saint de la Balance, avec de l'angoisse dans la voix.

Le petit garçon relève la tête, et sent le regard accusateur de son père se porter sur lui.

« Je suis désolé…

\- De quoi es-tu désolé ?

\- Je suis venu ici en ton absence. Je suis venu ici sans toi.

\- Comment ?! Mais je te l'avais pourtant interdit !

\- Je sais.

\- Et combien de fois es-tu descendu seul à _Yomotsu_ ? »

A nouveau le silence.

« Combien de fois, Jie-Hu !? s'écrit Shiryu, sur un ton presque affolé.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tous les jours. Et la nuit aussi, parfois.

\- Mais enfin, c'est de la folie ! Tu ne devais pas venir ici tout seul ! Jamais !

\- Je te demande pardon.

\- Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise ! Tu m'entends ?! Je te l'interdis !

\- Mais père… Il n'y a qu'à _Yomotsu_ que je me sens bien. Tu ne peux pas m'interdire de venir ici.

\- Oh, bien sûr que je le peux ! Et ce n'est pas ton père, mais ton maître qui te l'ordonne !

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! répond le petit garçon en criant. Je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas ! Je te l'avais dit ! Tu es incapable de comprendre ! Tu ne peux pas _me_ comprendre ! Tu ne me connais pas ! Tu n'as jamais voulu me connaître, et tu ne le voudras jamais ! »

Jie-Hu se lève et s'enfuit en courant. Son père part à sa poursuite, mais avant qu'il ne puisse le rattraper, son fils disparaît.

Et lui, se retrouve seul à _Yomotsu_. Dans cette plaine qu'il exècre.

Il ne peut pas croire ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Les mots de son petit garçon résonnent dans sa tête. Encore et encore. Et la colère qui s'est emparée de son cosmos lorsqu'il les a prononcés le hante et le glace.

Oui, il ne _le_ comprend pas. Mais il sait qu'il mettra tout en œuvre pour _le_ comprendre. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

* * *

_Sanctuaire_

Shun descend les marches du monumental escalier. Son inquiétude guide ses pas, et il regarde fixement les pierres abimées qu'il sent s'effriter sous ses pieds.

Il arrive enfin devant l'entrée de la première maison, et indique sa présence par une flambée de cosmos.

Il entend alors la voix de Kiki résonner dans sa tête, et celui-ci l'invite à entrer.

« Bonjour Shun ! Qu'y-a-t-il, tu sembles bien troublé ? s'enquiert aussitôt le jeune Bélier.

\- Bonjour Kiki ! Oui, j'ai besoin de te parler.

\- Alors vas-y, je t'en prie.

\- Seiya est en danger !

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Oh, j'avais pris pleinement conscience de son mal-être il y a longtemps déjà… Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai peur de comprendre ce qui l'affecte, et j'ai l'affreuse certitude qu'il est peut-être déjà trop tard.

\- Mais enfin Shun, de quoi parles-tu ?!

\- D'_Hadès_ ! Kiki, _Hadès_ est en train de s'emparer de lui !

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible !

\- Je crains que si, malheureusement.

\- Mais comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai pu le voir dans mes rêves, et dans ses rêves à lui.

\- Dans ses rêves ? s'étonne le Tibétain.

\- Oui, depuis quelques jours, mes rêves se mêlent à ceux de Seiya, et c'est ainsi que j'ai pu comprendre. Kiki, Hadès est assoiffé de vengeance, et il veut exercer sa fureur contre notre ami.

\- En as-tu parlé à d'autres que moi ?

\- Mon frère est en partie au courant, et je sais qu'il partage mon inquiétude. Mais il ne sait pas qu'Hadès est probablement à l'origine de tout cela. Je ne lui ai rien dit, car je n'étais pas sûr de moi la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Mais maintenant je le suis, et je viens solliciter ton aide.

\- En quoi aurais-tu besoin de moi ?

\- Je pense que je dois me rendre à _Yomotsu_.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu aller dans ce lieu maudit ?

\- Parce que j'ai perçu cette nuit qu'il pourrait être la clef de quelque chose.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'en suis pas certain. Mais j'ai le sentiment qu'Hadès s'adresse à Seiya par le biais de cet endroit. _Yomotsu_ renferme un passage pour le _Royaume des Ténèbres_, il ne serait donc pas étonnant qu'il l'utilise pour entrer en contact avec celui dont il veut se venger.

\- Je comprends ton raisonnement, et celui-ci me semble juste. Mais en quoi pourrais-je t'être utile pour te rendre là-bas ?

\- Je ne peux pas y aller seul. La rupture de ma connexion avec le _Souverain des Enfers_, il y a quatorze ans, m'en interdit l'accès.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir une telle chose ?

\- Parce que j'ai essayé de m'y rendre à plusieurs reprises, sans succès.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ceci est un autre sujet, dont nous n'avons pas le temps de parler aujourd'hui. Et cela n'a de toute façon aucune importance. Mais ce que je veux te dire, c'est que j'ai besoin que quelqu'un me conduise à _Yomotsu_. Et je pense malheureusement que cela ne peut être personne d'autre que Jie-Hu…

\- Mais enfin, ne pourrais-tu pas demander à Shiryu de te guider là-bas ? Il en serait tout à fait capable.

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Shiryu ne pourra pas me permettre de traverser la barrière qu'Hadès a dressée entre moi et _Yomotsu_. Sa connexion avec ce lieu n'est pas assez forte, pas assez profonde. Et seul Jie-Hu partage les liens qui m'en ouvriront l'accès.

\- Mais dans ce cas, en quoi aurais-tu besoin de mon aide ?

\- Je voudrais que tu nous y accompagnes. Car tes aptitudes télékinésiques nous permettront de mieux masquer ma présence, et tu pourras veiller sur le petit quand j'essaierai de _lui_ parler.

\- A qui voudras-tu parler ?

\- A Hadès. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Je dois essayer de le convaincre qu'il n'a pas intérêt à exercer sa vengeance, et que cela n'est pas digne d'un Dieu de son rang.

\- Mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

\- J'essaierai d'entrer en contact avec lui par le _Puits des Morts_. Je suis persuadé qu'il existe une brèche qui me le permettra. Et une fois que je l'aurai ouverte, Hadès ne pourra plus m'en chasser. Mais pendant que j'essaierai de mettre tout cela en œuvre, il faudra que tu veilles sur Jie-Hu, et que tu le gardes le plus éloigné possible de moi. »

Kiki fronce ses points de vie, et Shun se rend compte qu'il ne saisit pas toute la nature de ce qu'il vient de lui exposer. Il poursuit donc son explication, d'un ton convaincu et sûr de lui.

« Oui, car nous ne devons absolument pas laisser Jie-Hu s'approcher d'Hadès. Pas en connaissant les craintes que tu m'as décrites à son sujet. Cela pourrait l'affecter à un point que nous ne pouvons pas imaginer, et cette incertitude doit nous inciter à la prudence.

\- Je comprends, et je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Mais tu oublies une chose importante malgré tout.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Shiryu n'acceptera jamais que nous mêlions son fils à cette histoire.

\- Alors je crains que nous ne devions garder le silence sur ce que nous projetons de faire.

\- Tu n'y penses pas !

\- J'ai peur qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres alternatives... La vie de Seiya en dépend. J'en ai l'absolue certitude. Et je ne me pardonnerai jamais de ne rien tenter pour le secourir, et l'écarter de la menace qu'Hadès fait planer sur lui.

\- Si tu penses effectivement que nous n'avons pas d'autres choix, alors je ferai comme il te plaira.

\- Oh mais rien de tout cela ne me plaît, Kiki. Je te l'assure.

\- Oui, bien entendu. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'accompagnerai dans ta quête, sans dire un mot à Shiryu. Et je te promets de tout mettre en œuvre pour protéger Jie-Hu, car je ne supporterai pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

\- Merci Kiki. Merci infiniment ! Et crois bien que je suis profondément désolé de t'entraîner là-dedans avec moi. Sincèrement. Mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix. »

Shun salue le chevalier du Bélier, puis quitte l'enceinte de la première maison.

Kiki reste un long moment sans bouger, avant de se diriger vers son atelier. Il pousse la porte derrière laquelle se trouve la pièce où il range les armures sur lesquelles il travaille, et s'approche de celle qu'il recherche. Une fois à ses côtés, il s'adresse à elle en chuchotant.

« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de toi, ma belle. Tu vas devoir protéger le petit garçon qui t'est destiné. Le protéger contre les ténèbres, et peut-être, aussi, contre lui-même ».

Il caresse alors du bout des doigts l'armure d'Or du Cancer, qui lui répond par un sifflement bienveillant. Un murmure par lequel il comprend qu'elle accepte sa requête. Bien évidemment.

* * *

_Vallée du Pandjchir, Nord-Est de l'Afghanistan_

Hikari termine sa patrouille et rejoint le refuge où il sait que ses ainés doivent attendre son retour, peut-être avec inquiétude. Il a bien compris que son maître ne pourrait s'empêcher de veiller sur lui, et qu'il n'accepterait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Et si ce comportement un peu paternaliste l'agace en partie, il en ressent aussi une certaine satisfaction. Ou plutôt, une réelle gratitude.

En même temps, après plusieurs jours passés ici, il a malheureusement pris conscience de la profondeur du mal-être qui affecte le Sagittaire, sans toutefois pouvoir mettre un nom sur l'origine de sa douleur. Mais il compte bien essayer de comprendre. Il sait qu'il le lui doit.

Le jeune Pégase arrive devant la cabane qu'ils occupent, et aperçoit Shaina au bord du surplomb rocheux qui jouxte le chemin conduisant de l'autre côté de la montagne. Elle regarde fixement devant elle, et il peut percevoir un sentiment d'angoisse véritable émaner de son cosmos.

« Salut Shaina ! Tu as vu quelque chose d'intéressant dans le bas de la vallée ?

\- Non, répond sèchement la jeune femme.

\- Alors que cherches-tu à voir ?

\- Ta ronde d'observation s'est bien passée ? poursuit-elle, sans répondre à la question de son jeune camarade.

\- Oui parfaitement. Et je n'ai rien noté d'anormal. Enfin, par comparaison à ce que j'ai pu observer tous ces derniers jours.

\- Tant mieux. Alors tu peux aller te reposer, je vais prendre ta place.

\- Merci. Mais j'aimerais plutôt utiliser les quelques heures que j'ai devant moi pour faire une chose qui me tient à cœur, si tu me le permets.

\- Peux-tu me dire de quoi il s'agit, s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui bien entendu, je n'ai rien à cacher. Je voudrais simplement rendre visite au petit garçon qui se trouvait avec moi lors de l'attentat contre le Commandant Massoud.

\- Je vois. Le petit que tu as sauvé.

\- Oui… c'est bien ça.

\- Alors, je te le permets. Evidemment.

\- Merci », répond simplement Hikari.

Il commence à emprunter le sentier qui descend vers le village où il sait trouver celui qu'il recherche, lorsqu'il se retourne vers sa camarade Argentée.

« Mais au fait, où est Seiya ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Ne devrait-il pas être revenu de son propre tour de garde ?

\- Si, il le devrait.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Hikari. Et je n'aime pas cela.

\- Oh, mais il ne faut pas t'inquiéter. Il a probablement trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant à observer. Quelque chose qui aura retenu son attention, et dont il nous parlera dès son retour.

\- Peut-être que tu as raison... Allez, pars rendre visite à ton petit protégé. Je suis certaine qu'il sera très heureux de te voir.

\- Oui. A tout à l'heure ! » s'exclame le jeune chevalier de Bronze, en partant en courant.

Shaina se concentre à nouveau sur les montagnes devant elle. Elle déploie son cosmos, aussi loin qu'elle le peut, pour tenter de _le_ localiser. _Son_ Sagittaire. Car elle sent que quelque chose n'est pas normal. Il devrait être là, et il ne l'est pas. Et elle ne parvient même pas à ressentir la chaleur de son cosmos.

Elle ne peut donc s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

Peur qu'il soit en train de faire une erreur, guidé par sa colère et sa douleur.

Peur qu'il ne revienne pas.

Qu'il ne revienne pas auprès d'elle.

* * *

_Sanctuaire_

Jie-Hu pousse la porte de sa chambre avec rage et se rue dans la salle de bain, sans jeter le moindre regard au jeune garçon étendu sur le lit à sa droite.

Dimitri est revenu au Sanctuaire depuis une semaine, Hyoga ayant fait un détour par la Sibérie avant de rentrer en Grèce. Et il profite de la nouvelle absence de son maître, qui est déjà reparti pour Kaboul, pour se reposer un peu et laisser cicatriser ses engelures, que le froid d'automne a commencé à déposer sur sa peau.

Il sursaute à l'entrée fracassante de son camarade, et se lève aussitôt pour aller le rejoindre. Il tente d'ouvrir la porte que celui-ci vient de claquer violemment, mais quelque chose la bloque. Jie-Hu s'est enfermé à l'intérieur, et il peut entendre ses sanglots et ses larmes au travers de la fine couche de bois qui le sépare de lui.

« Jie-Hu, qu'y-a-t-il ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Fiche-moi la paix, je ne veux voir personne !

\- Enfin, ouvre-moi, et explique-moi ce qu'il t'arrive.

\- Non !

\- Mais alors, pourquoi es-tu revenu ici ? Tu savais que je m'y trouverais. Donc ne me dis pas que tu refuses de me parler, je ne te croirai pas. »

Pas de réponse.

« Jie-Hu… tu m'entends ? »

Le verrou claque, mais la porte reste close.

Le jeune Russe l'ouvre doucement, presque timidement. Il passe sa tête dans l'embrasure, et interpelle celui dont il perçoit aussitôt la détresse et la peine :

« Jie-Hu ? Je peux entrer ? »

Toujours le silence. Seulement des sanglots.

Le petit Chinois s'est recroquevillé dans l'espace étriqué entre le lavabo et la douche. Il serre ses genoux entre ses bras, et son visage est enfoui contre ses cuisses.

Dimitri s'approche de lui et s'accroupit à ses pieds.

« Jie-Hu, parle-moi. Dis-moi ce que tu as », murmure-t-il en frôlant son épaule de la main.

L'apprenti du Cancer relève la tête, et plonge ses yeux rougis par les larmes dans ceux de son ami.

« Il ne comprend pas.

\- Qui ça ? Ton père ?

\- Oui ! Il n'a jamais rien compris, et il ne le pourra jamais. Il en est incapable. Il ne me connaît pas, et il ne sait pas qui je suis au fond de moi.

\- Mais pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- J'ai voulu lui expliquer ce que _Yomotsu_ représentait pour moi. Combien je m'y sentais bien. Parmi les ombres. Avec les morts. Mais, c'était une erreur ! Evidemment. Et maintenant, il ne veut plus que j'y aille.

\- Mais comment feras-tu pour poursuivre ton entraînement ?

\- Oh, je pense qu'il me permettra de m'y rendre avec lui. Il n'aura de toute façon pas d'autre choix, même si cela le dégoûte… Mais il ne veut pas que je retourne là-bas tout seul. Et moi, je ne le supporterai pas. J'ai besoin de cet endroit ! J'ai besoin de la force et de l'énergie qu'il me donne. Que _les âmes_ me donnent !

\- Mais enfin, de quoi parles-tu ?

\- Toi non plus tu ne peux pas comprendre, Dimitri. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon seul ami, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre. Personne ne le peut.

\- Je pourrai essayer… Jie-Hu, je suis prêt à t'écouter.

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Je te dis que si !

\- D'accord ! Alors écoute-moi bien, poursuit-il en rivant ses yeux noirs dans les grands yeux gris qui l'observent fixement. J'aime me rendre à _Yomotsu_ pour me nourrir des âmes qui s'y trouvent. De leur énergie, de leurs peurs, de leurs certitudes et de leur désespoir.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'en ai besoin, pour accroître ma force et amplifier mon cosmos, et pour devenir ce à quoi je suis destiné. C'est _elle_ qui me l'a dit.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Mon armure. Ma future armure. Elle l'a susurré dans ma tête dès mes premiers jours à _Yomotsu_. Et je sais que je dois lui obéir, que je peux lui faire confiance. Car elle ne me veut aucun mal, et elle ne me juge pas, _elle_.

\- Mais moi non plus je ne te juge pas.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Toi, comme tous les autres.

\- Non, tu te trompes ! J'entends ce que tu me confies, et j'essaie de comprendre. Car je suis ton ami, Jie-Hu. Et je le serai toujours, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- C'est ce que tu crois aujourd'hui. Mais tu verras que tu changeras d'avis un jour.

\- Je te jure que non. Je t'en fais la promesse. Parce que, contrairement à ce dont tu sembles être convaincu, moi, je sais qui tu es. Et cela ne m'effraie pas, tu m'entends ? Car je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, et que tu le resteras, quelle que soit l'armure que tu revêtiras.

\- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

\- Oui, je le pense.

\- Merci Dimitri. Merci du plus profond de mon cœur. »

Jie-Hu lui sourit, en séchant ses larmes avec le revers de sa main. Le jeune apprenti de Glace lui sourit à son tour, ravi d'avoir réussi à réconforter son meilleur ami.

Pourtant, il ne peut réfréner le sentiment étrange qu'il sent s'élever en lui. L'impression qu'une force inconnue est en train de changer son camarade. D'insuffler en lui quelque chose de sombre et de terrifiant. Sournoisement. Lentement. Mais peut-être, il le craint, inexorablement…

* * *

_Kaboul, Afghanistan_

Hyoga marche dans les rues de Kaboul, et constate avec douleur les ravages que la guerre a déjà causés dans les quartiers les plus pauvres. La nourriture commence à manquer, et presque plus aucune goutte d'eau potable ne s'écoule dans les canalisations des maisons.

Il profite d'ailleurs de son passage pour remplir discrètement de glace chacune des fontaines asséchées qu'il croise sur sa route. Les habitants pourront ainsi venir s'y abreuver à nouveau, lorsque la glace aura fondu. C'est tout ce qu'il peut faire pour l'instant.

Il quitte ensuite la ville et prend la direction des montagnes, pour se diriger vers le refuge où Vjeko, Aleix et lui se sont installés. Il marche doucement, toujours discrètement, silencieusement. Une vieille habitude qu'il a prise en Sibérie, lorsque Isaak et lui suivaient leur maître dans la plaine recouverte de neige et de glace.

Il aperçoit rapidement ses deux jeunes camarades, qui semblent en grande conversation devant la petite maison de pierres qui leur sert d'abri. Ils n'ont visiblement pas remarqué sa présence, et il s'amuse de ses talents d'espion, qu'il a d'ailleurs su mettre à profit tant de fois au cours de ses missions. Rien de plus naturel pour un chevalier du Verseau...

En s'approchant davantage, il remarque l'attitude particulière des deux jeunes hommes. Vjeko caresse les mains de son vis-à-vis du bout des doigts, et ce dernier lui sourit comme il ne l'a jamais vu sourire à personne. Il se rappelle alors avoir vu son maître partager la même attitude et les mêmes gestes. Il s'en souvient avec précision, même s'il est persuadé que Camus ne s'est jamais douté de l'ampleur de sa perspicacité…

Oui, Hyoga n'était pas aveugle, et il se rappelle combien son maître était différent lorsque Milo venait leur rendre visite à l'isba. Combien il semblait heureux et comblé. Combien il semblait vivant. Et le Scorpion le regardait exactement comme Vjeko regarde Aleix en ce moment. Avec une profondeur singulière, qui faisait briller ses yeux en les vidant de toute leur colère.

Le Verseau sait que le Capricorne et le Phoenix sont les meilleurs amis du monde, et quasiment inséparables depuis leur enfance. Mais il comprend à présent que quelque chose d'autre les unit, et le bonheur qu'il peut percevoir dans leurs deux cosmos ne lui laisse aucun doute quant à la nature de ce lien.

Il pense alors que le moment est venu d'indiquer sa présence, pour ne pas surprendre les deux hommes dans une situation qui pourrait les mettre mal à l'aise. Il déploie donc son cosmos, avant de les interpeller sur un ton parfaitement naturel, comme s'il n'avait rien vu de ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Salut les gars ! »

Vjeko lâche aussitôt les mains de son camarade et croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Aleix s'écarte de lui sans le regarder, et part immédiatement à la rencontre du nouveau venu.

« Salut Hyoga ! Qu'as-tu appris de ta patrouille dans Kaboul ?

\- Peu de choses réjouissantes, malheureusement. Les habitants commencent à manquer de vivres et d'eau potable, et nous ferions bien d'y remédier avant que de nouvelles bombes ne s'abattent sur la ville.

\- Je comprends, et je partage entièrement ton point de vue. Nous devrions donc nous mettre au travail, afin d'apporter à la population tout ce dont elle a besoin. Vjeko, tu es d'accord avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? lance-t-il au Phoenix resté en arrière.

\- Naturellement ! Et je vous propose de commencer dès maintenant », répond le jeune Croate.

Hyoga approuve la décision de ses coéquipiers, et part avec eux en direction du Nord, pour aller chercher ce qui manque si cruellement aux habitants de Kaboul.

* * *

_Est de l'Afghanistan, à proximité de la frontière avec le Pakistan_

Seiya sent le poids de son armure sur son dos. Celle-ci ne lui a jamais paru aussi lourde, mais il ne veut pas s'en défaire car il sait qu'il en a besoin. Il en a besoin pour évoluer à la vitesse qu'il souhaite à travers ces montagnes qu'il ne connaît pas encore suffisamment, et surtout, pour camoufler sa présence des combattants qu'il espionne, et dissimuler son cosmos. Car il sait que ses amis sont tout proches.

Il arrive enfin à proximité d'un groupe d'hommes parmi lesquels il reconnaît aussitôt le visage de celui qu'il recherche. Et il doit serrer les dents pour ne pas se jeter sur lui.

Les soldats échangent encore quelques mots avant de se séparer. Celui qui l'intéresse s'éloigne seul en direction de la montagne, sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui l'entoure. Il emprunte un sentier isolé, probablement pour prendre son tour de garde sur les hauteurs.

« Vraiment trop facile » murmure le Sagittaire pour lui-même.

Il s'approche alors de lui et commence à le suivre sans faire un bruit. Il doit attendre encore un peu. Il doit se concentrer davantage. Pour être sûr… Sûr de ne pas être vu, et de ne pas éveiller de soupçons par une flambée de cosmos incontrôlée.

Il sait que Jabu et Ikki patrouillent dans les environs, ici ou un peu plus au Sud. Et il n'a absolument aucune envie de tomber sur eux. Ils ne comprendraient pas, et essaieraient de le convaincre de procéder autrement. C'est une évidence.

Mais lui sait qu'il ne le peut pas. Il doit poursuivre l'objectif qu'il s'est fixé. Car il a la conviction qu'il ne pourra pas parvenir à ses fins autrement.

L'homme s'arrête enfin et s'assied sur un rocher. Il dégage sa Kalachnikov sur le bord de son épaule et sort un sachet de sa poche. Il en extirpe un peu de tabac, qu'il dépose dans une petite feuille de papier blanc. Il roule l'ensemble entre ses doigts, lèche le bord pour sceller le tout, et porte la cigarette à sa bouche. Il l'allume avec un briquet qu'il vient de sortir de son autre poche. Un de ces gros briquets comme ceux que l'on peut voir dans les films américains. Il tire lentement sur sa cigarette, et laisse les vapeurs du tabac pénétrer ses poumons. Il rejette la fumée par les narines, et dégage du bout de son index quelques morceaux de tabac restés collés sur ses lèvres. Il se pince l'arête du nez et tire une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

C'est le moment que choisit le Sagittaire pour se présenter face à lui. Le soldat sursaute et laisse échapper un juron incompréhensible.

« Salut ! Tu n'aurais pas une clope pour moi, s'il te plaît ? » lui lance le chevalier.

L'homme le regarde stupéfait, et lui répond dans une langue que Seiya n'est pas capable de comprendre.

« Tu parles anglais ?

\- Oui, rétorque le combattant. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Et c'est quoi ce costume ridicule ? poursuit-il, en anglais justement.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de mon costume, comme tu dis, et contente-toi de répondre à mes questions !

\- De quelles putains de questions tu parles ?! Et d'abord, t'es qui toi ?

\- Ça, ça ne te regarde pas !

\- Va te faire foutre et retourne d'où tu viens, avant que je te fasse exploser la cervelle ! »

L'homme touche alors le plastron de l'armure du Sagittaire avec le canon de son AK-47. Seiya l'attrape de la main droite, le plie en deux d'un simple mouvement du pouce, et jette le fusil sur le côté.

« Pardon, tu disais, mon ami ? Excuse-moi, mais je ne maîtrise pas très bien la langue de Shakespeare…

\- Putain, mais t'es qui toi ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? bégaie le soldat, avec un début de panique dans la voix.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas… Je vais t'expliquer… La vallée du Pandjchir, le huit septembre, toi et ta sale gueule essayant de convaincre le Commandant Massoud de recevoir des journalistes belges pour une interview… »

L'homme fronce des sourcils, et l'éclat dans ses pupilles indique au Sagittaire qu'il comprend maintenant très bien de quoi il parle.

« Je veux simplement savoir qui t'a envoyé là-bas ce jour-là. C'est tout, et après, je te laisserai tranquille.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Je ne connais même pas de Commandant Massoud !

\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! » s'exclame le gardien du neuvième temple, avant de reprendre, très calmement :

« Excuse-moi… Mais tu vois, tu commences à m'agacer, et je n'aime pas être agacé… Alors, je répète ma question : qui t'a envoyé là-bas ce jour-là ? ».

Le soldat ne répond pas et se lève subitement pour partir en courant. Seiya le rattrape d'un bond et le plaque violemment contre la roche ocre et chaude. Si violemment qu'il entend son épaule se briser sous ses doigts. L'homme hurle de douleur, et plonge un regard terrorisé dans celui de son agresseur.

« Oh, pardon… Mais je t'avais prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas m'énerver… Bon, écoute-moi : je ne te connais pas, et tu ne me connais pas. Mais ce dont je suis certain, par contre, c'est que tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais, et que tu vas me le dire maintenant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut te foutre qui m'a envoyé là-bas ?

\- Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Et réponds-moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande ! »

L'homme le fixe alors avec des yeux sombres et déterminés, comme s'il avait finalement compris qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir. Il sourit, ouvre la bouche et lui crache au visage.

Seiya essuie sa joue avec le dos de sa main et sourit à son tour.

« Je crois que nous n'allons pas réussir à nous entendre tous les deux, et tu m'en vois sincèrement désolé… ».

Et le combattant se met alors à crier. A crier de toutes ses forces. Et ses cris résonnent dans le crâne du Sagittaire, qui ne parvient pourtant plus à les entendre. Et de toute façon, il vient de comprendre qu'il devait s'habituer à ces cris. Car ceux-ci ne cesseront pas tant que l'homme qu'il serre entre ses mains ne lui aura pas donné les réponses qu'il attend.

* * *

_Vallée du Pandjchir, Nord-Est de l'Afghanistan_

Hikari sourit à la femme qui se tient devant lui et lui tend son assiette. Et comme elle s'applique à le faire depuis plus d'une heure, elle la remplit à ras bord, encore une fois. Le petit garçon assis à ses côtés rit aux éclats, et s'adresse à la femme dans sa langue natale.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demande Hikari, dans un anglais plus qu'approximatif.

\- Il a dit que tu avais vraiment un appétit de géant ! Ou alors, que la personne qui te nourrissait habituellement n'était pas un très bon cuisinier, ou pas une très bonne cuisinière…

\- Disons que c'est un peu les deux… » répond le jeune chevalier, en délivrant un clin d'œil à son petit voisin.

Hikari est arrivé dans le village il y a quelques heures, et la mère du petit garçon l'a aussitôt reconnu. Car malgré les blessures qui recouvraient son visage lorsqu'elle était venue chercher son fils le jour de l'attentat, elle n'a jamais pu oublier les traits de l'homme qui avait sauvé son enfant. L'homme sans qui elle l'aurait perdu, pour toujours.

Le jeune Pégase a donc été accueilli en héros. Un rôle qu'il ne connaissait pas le moins du monde, mais avec lequel il n'a eu finalement aucun mal à se familiariser… Aidé en particulier par son jeune protégé, qui ne l'a pas lâché d'une semelle depuis qu'il a compris qui il était, en lui jetant des regards à la fois interrogateurs et admiratifs. Et puis la gratitude, immense, qu'il a pu lire dans les yeux de sa mère l'a aidé à comprendre et à accepter une chose. Une chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à envisager. L'idée que ce jour-là, il avait vraiment été utile… Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu croire jusqu'à présent.

Et maintenant, Hikari a l'immense bonheur de pouvoir profiter des mets délicieux préparés spécialement en son honneur. Il s'en fait littéralement exploser le ventre, et il s'en veut un peu de ne pas en faire bénéficier ses deux camarades. Il se promet alors d'emmener Shaina et Seiya ici dès qu'il en aura l'occasion.

Et enfin, et c'est peut-être pour lui le plus important, il a aussi pu ressentir l'amour immense que cette femme portait à son fils. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'est dit qu'il avait de la chance, une chance infinie, de connaître un amour similaire. L'amour de sa mère. L'amour de Marine.

* * *

_Est de l'Afghanistan, à une cinquantaine de kilomètres au Sud-Ouest de Jalalabad_

Ikki marche lentement, en regardant partout autour de lui. Il suit le cosmos de son camarade qui avance d'un pas déterminé devant lui, sans lever les yeux de ses pieds.

« Eh, l'_Arachnide_ ! T'es sûr que tu sais où tu nous emmènes ? Car j'ai l'impression que cela fait des plombes qu'on se promène dans ces montagnes, et je ne vois toujours pas l'ombre d'un moindre petit caillou intéressant…

\- Un peu de patience, Ikki ! Et _par Athéna_, arrête avec ce surnom ridicule, ou je me mets à t'appeler _mon chaton _!

\- Essaie un peu pour voir !

\- Oh, mais je ne m'en priverai pas, _mon chaton_ ! » lance le Scorpion en se tournant vers lui, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Mais à la tête que fait ledit _chaton_, Jabu comprend immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas.

Ikki fronce les sourcils et ferme les yeux. Encore cette présence, d'une noirceur absolue. La même entité froide que celle qu'il avait ressentie quelques heures avant les premières attaques américaines. Il la sent toute proche, si proche qu'il jurerait pouvoir entrer en contact avec elle, si elle ne mettait pas une barrière quasiment infranchissable entre elle et lui.

Il se concentre encore davantage, et fait exploser son cosmos pour tenter de la localiser et la forcer à se découvrir. Mais la seule réaction qu'il obtient, c'est une poussée d'énergie négative qu'il sent pouvoir devenir dévastatrice, et une sensation insoutenable de vide.

Ikki rouvre les yeux, qu'il plonge aussitôt dans ceux de son homologue doré qui le dévisage d'un air stupéfait.

« Tu l'as sentie toi aussi ? interroge le Lion.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Cette présence…

\- Quelle présence ?

\- Il y a quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui rode par ici, et je n'aime pas cela. Mais alors pas du tout.

\- Mais enfin Ikki, de quoi parles-tu ?

\- Ferme-là deux minutes, et concentre-toi. Elle est toujours là. »

Jabu obéit à son camarade et ferme les yeux à son tour. Et il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour comprendre à quoi ce dernier fait référence.

« Putain ! C'est quoi ce truc ? » s'exclame le gardien du huitième temple en initiant un mouvement de recul.

Puis soudain, l'entité disparaît, et les deux chevaliers semblent reprendre leur souffle.

« _Par tous les Dieux_, Ikki ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_ ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Mais c'est la deuxième fois en dix jours que je perçois cette présence anormale, et je compte bien comprendre de quoi il s'agit.

\- On dirait un cosmos, mais un cosmos différent. Un cosmos incroyablement noir, et semblant se nourrir de … vide.

\- Oui… de vide absolu, approuve l'ancien Phoenix. Mais le vide semble pour l'instant avoir déserté les environs, alors continuons, s'il te plaît. J'aimerais arriver au camp dont tu m'as parlé avant la tombée de la nuit. »

Le Lion reprend alors son avancée de la même allure tranquille. Mais il ne peut effacer l'horrible impression que sa brève tentative de contact vient de laisser dans son esprit. Une sensation qui lui semble tout à coup familière. Oui, à bien y repenser, il a la certitude d'avoir déjà ressenti cette présence, de l'avoir déjà côtoyée, et même d'avoir déjà parlé avec elle… Au travers de la bouche de son frère…

Et pour une raison qu'il ne s'explique pas, il se met à penser à Seiya. Il espère que Shaina veillera sur lui, comme il le lui a demandé. Comme lui-même le ferait s'il était auprès d'eux.

Mais à vrai dire, il est persuadé qu'elle le fera. Il en est convaincu, n'en a pas le moindre doute. Parce qu'il sait, comme il l'a toujours su, que l'Ophiuchus tient toujours au Sagittaire. Malgré lui et malgré elle, et malgré ce qu'ils vivent tous les deux. Mais il a appris à ne plus y accorder d'importance. Parce que la seule chose qui compte aujourd'hui à ses yeux, c'est l'amour qu'il ressent pour elle, et l'amour qu'elle ressent pour lui. Et de cela aussi, il en est absolument convaincu…

* * *

_Vallée du Pandjchir, Nord-Est de l'Afghanistan, à la tombée de la nuit_

Seiya grimpe le long du sentier qui le conduit vers le refuge. Il a remis son armure dans sa caisse, qu'il porte désormais sur son dos. Mais il peut encore sentir sa chaleur se répandre dans son corps et dans sa chair. Et cette chaleur le brûle presque… Il se frictionne les bras pour tenter de la dissiper, et remarque les traces de sang qui recouvrent encore sa peau. Il bifurque alors de son trajet initial, pour se diriger vers la petite rivière qu'il sait descendre le long de ces rochers. Une fois qu'il l'a atteinte, il s'accroupit au bord et plonge ses mains dans l'eau glacée. Et il commence à nettoyer ses bras, pour effacer toutes traces de ce qu'il vient de faire.

Il a conscience d'avoir perdu le contrôle, de s'être laissé emporter par sa rage et sa fureur. Mais il n'en éprouve absolument aucun remord. Car il a obtenu les informations qu'il cherchait, et c'est tout ce qui compte à ses yeux. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. L'homme qu'il a abandonné à moitié mort dans la montagne n'a aucune importance.

Oui, maintenant il sait qui a commandité l'attentat contre Massoud. Il sait où il se trouve. Il pourra donc exercer sa vengeance, quand le moment sera venu. Et cette pensée le soulage, le réconforte. Et il n'a plus besoin de _la voix_ pour savoir ce qu'il doit faire…

Il se redresse sur ses jambes, secoue ses bras devant lui, et reprend la direction du chemin qu'il n'aurait pas dû quitter. Il marche encore quelques minutes avant de percevoir le cosmos de Shaina. Celle-ci semble visiblement attendre son retour, et il comprend assez vite qu'il va devoir s'expliquer sur les raisons de son absence.

Il aperçoit finalement leur refuge et se dirige directement vers celui-ci, sans se préoccuper du regard noir que lui jette l'Ophiuchus. Il pose la caisse de son armure à l'intérieur de la petite baraque et ressort aussitôt.

« Hikari n'est pas là ?

\- Non, comme tu peux le voir, répond sèchement la jeune femme.

\- Et peux-tu me dire où il est parti ?

\- Il est allé voir le garçon qu'il a sauvé le jour de l'attentat contre Massoud.

\- Ah, je vois… rétorque le Sagittaire, en passant devant elle sans la regarder.

\- Et toi, je peux savoir où _tu_ étais ? »

Pas de réponse. Seiya s'adosse contre l'arbre qui jouxte leur abri et croise les bras sur sa poitrine, toujours sans prononcer un mot.

Shaina sent qu'elle commence à perdre patience… Elle plaque son dos contre le mur de la petite maison de pierres, comme pour se donner de la contenance, et s'adresse à lui d'une voix qu'elle essaie de garder la plus calme possible.

« Seiya, où étais-tu ? As-tu oublié que nous sommes censés faire équipe ? Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, sans me dire où tu vas.

\- Non Shaina, je n'ai pas oublié. Mais ce que j'avais à faire cet après-midi ne te regarde pas.

\- Et en quel honneur ?!

\- En l'honneur de ce que j'ai décidé. Et je n'ai pas à te rendre de compte. Ni à toi, ni à personne. »

La jeune femme fronce des sourcils, et relève son genou pour poser son pied droit à plat contre le mur.

« Seiya… _Par Athéna_, que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Aucune réaction. Juste une tête qui se baisse et des cheveux qui masquent des yeux.

« L'autre jour sur le bateau, tu as dit que tu te sentais capable de me parler. Alors parle-moi. »

Toujours pas le moindre mot.

« Très bien si tu veux rester silencieux… C'est ton droit après tout. Alors, c'est moi qui vais prendre la parole. Seiya, je sais, comme nous le savons tous, que tu ne vas pas bien. Et même si je ne parviens pas à comprendre l'origine de ta douleur, je peux la percevoir au fond de moi. Et je sens qu'elle est immense, et qu'elle grandit chaque jour davantage. Alors s'il te plaît, tu dois te ressaisir ! Tu dois te faire confiance, te souvenir de qui tu es et de ce que tu as accompli. Et surtout, tu dois lutter contre ta colère, car c'est elle qui nourrit ta souffrance. C'est ta rage qui abreuve ta douleur, et tant que tu n'auras pas réussi à l'éliminer de ton cœur, tu ne pourras pas l'effacer. »

Toujours le silence. Mais une tête qui se relève et des yeux qui se plongent dans les siens.

« Seiya, tu m'entends ? Mais dis quelque chose !

\- Putain, Shaina, mais qu'est-ce que tu sais de ma douleur ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu comprends à ma souffrance ?! s'écrit-il subitement.

\- Pas grand-chose, justement… Mais je voudrais que tu m'expliques… »

Le Japonais la regarde fixement et s'approche d'elle lentement.

« Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Personne ne le peut…

\- Essaie quand même. Tu pourrais être surpris… »

Seiya fait encore quelques pas vers elle. Elle le sent si proche. Beaucoup trop proche. Et son regard… Son regard la transperce, et elle ne peut plus le supporter.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais chier avec tout ça, Shaina ? Pourquoi te préoccupes-tu de moi ?

\- Parce que je tiens à toi… Depuis toujours, et encore aujourd'hui, quoi que tu puisses penser.

\- Ah oui ?! Vraiment ?! Pourtant, ça ne t'empêche pas de te faire baiser par Ikki !

\- Va te faire foutre ! », s'écrie-t-elle en lui délivrant une gifle monumentale.

Seiya n'a pas le temps de l'éviter et la prend en plein visage. Il réagit immédiatement en plaquant violemment la jeune femme contre le mur de la maison. Shaina panique une fraction de seconde, et sent son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine quand elle voit l'ampleur de la colère qui noircit les yeux du Sagittaire. Elle ne comprend donc pas quand elle sent sa bouche fondre sur la sienne. Son baiser est d'une telle violence qu'elle ne peut ni l'éviter, ni le refuser. Et de toute façon, elle n'en a pas envie...

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Seiya glisse ses mains entre leurs deux corps déjà collés l'un à l'autre. Il s'empare de ses seins, sans interrompre son baiser, et les serre avec force à travers le tissu. Il effleure ensuite sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue, dans une caresse plus délicate, et la mord doucement. Sa respiration s'accélère, devient saccadée, et il passe à la dégustation de sa lèvre supérieure qu'il dévore avec le même appétit. Il sent finalement une langue timide venir à sa rencontre et la frôle délicatement pour l'accueillir. A ce contact délicieux, Shaina écarte enfin ses lèvres pour lui offrir entièrement sa bouche et se laisser aller à ce désir qui la brûle. Leurs langues se cherchent, se trouvent, se découvrent, et déjà s'apprivoisent et se plaisent. Comme si elles s'étaient toujours attendues.

Le Sagittaire délaisse alors sa bouche pour la picorer de baisers, depuis le bord de ses lèvres jusqu'à la base de son cou. Il poursuit lentement jusqu'à son oreille, au creux de laquelle il s'attarde un instant.

« Tu es magnifique… », lui murmure-t-il.

« Et j'ai tellement envie de toi… Depuis des jours… Shaina, je t'en prie, laisse-toi faire…

\- Non… je ne peux pas…

\- Chut… Nous n'en parlerons à personne… Ce sera notre secret… Et ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie… Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais que tu me désires. Depuis toujours… »

Shaina ferme les yeux et se mord les lèvres. Elle les mord tellement fort qu'elle sent le goût métallique du sang se répandre dans sa gorge. Et elle maudit déjà sa faiblesse, car elle sait qu'elle est incapable de repousser l'homme qu'elle attire déjà contre elle. _Comment le pourrait-elle ?_

Sans attendre de réponse, Seiya reprend ses baisers le long de son cou jusqu'à son épaule, et glisse doucement sur son omoplate. Il soulève alors le débardeur qui le gêne, dégage le soutien-gorge qui le freine, et laisse enfin courir ses lèvres sur sa poitrine. Il frôle la surface de ses seins du bout de la langue, en s'attardant sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il sent frémir à son passage. Il les caresse aussi avec ses mains, pour resserrer son emprise, et s'assurer du désir qu'il veut provoquer chez celle qu'il dévore de sa bouche.

Shaina bascule la tête en arrière. Elle la tape presque avec violence contre le mur, pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle et de mettre un terme à cette horreur. Mais au lieu de cela, elle appuie encore davantage le visage du Sagittaire contre sa poitrine.

Le chevalier embrasse la base de ses seins, qu'il effleure aussi du bout des doigts, et poursuit ses baisers sur le haut de son ventre. Il descend lentement, un peu plus bas, toujours plus bas, et place ses mains à plat contre ses côtes. Il se met alors à genoux, et descend le collant et la culotte de Shaina sur ses cuisses.

« Non… Seiya, arrête… Je ne peux pas… »

Mais il ne lui répond pas et ne semble même pas l'avoir entendue. Il reprend ses baisers, juste en-dessous de son nombril, et faufile sa main droite entre ses jambes. Il sourit en constatant le manque d'indifférence de celle qui le giflait encore il y a quelques minutes. Il la caresse, doucement, du bout des doigts, qu'il enfonce délicatement en elle. Puis il approche ses lèvres de l'objet de son désir, qu'il frôle déjà avec la pointe de sa langue.

« Non… Seiya… Ah… Tu ne dois pas… Ah… Je ne dois pas… »

Shaina sent ses jambes se dérober. Son cœur s'accélère, semble prêt à s'arrêter, et son souffle se perd dans les gémissements qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper. Elle ne contrôle plus rien. Elle oublie tout ce qui était important pour elle encore cinq minutes auparavant. Elle ne pense plus à rien, ni à personne. Et surtout, elle ne pense plus à _lui_. A _Ikki._

Elle serre les cheveux du Sagittaire entre ses doigts, et accompagne ses mouvements avec ses mains pour le sentir encore plus près d'elle. Et submergée par le plaisir que l'homme qu'elle aime depuis toujours est en train de lui donner, elle se met à crier.

Seiya détache sa bouche, et remonte lentement le long du corps qu'il sent trembler sous ses doigts. Il approche ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrasse doucement, délicatement. Toute la violence de tout à l'heure a disparu, et à cet instant, il ne reste plus que le désir et la tendresse.

Shaina descend ses mains sur le ventre du Sagittaire, et détache un à un les boutons de son jean. Elle le dégage de ses hanches, et il le fait tomber sur le sol d'un mouvement du bassin. Il fait ensuite courir ses doigts autour de sa taille, et place sa main gauche dans le creux de ses reins. De la main droite, il poursuit ses caresses et commence à descendre le long de sa jambe. Il s'arrête sur sa cuisse et la soulève délicatement. Puis, sans attendre davantage, il entre doucement en elle pour lui faire l'amour. Comme elle l'avait toujours rêvé. Comme elle l'avait toujours espéré, sans jamais pouvoir y croire. Comme elle l'avait toujours voulu, malgré tout, malgré elle, et malgré _lui_.

Et après de longues minutes à s'abandonner totalement au plaisir qui les consume tous les deux, leurs cris retentissent en même temps, étouffés dans le silence de la nuit afghane.

Le Sagittaire reste encore en elle un long moment, et elle peut sentir son cœur battre contre sa peau. Comme elle l'avait imaginé près de la rivière, à peine dix jours plus tôt.

Puis il se détache d'elle, remet son pantalon, et remonte lentement son collant. Il lui sourit et l'embrasse encore une fois, et son baiser résonne en elle comme une offrande inespérée. Un bonheur qu'elle avait attendu depuis toujours, sans y avoir droit, et qu'elle était certaine de ne jamais pouvoir connaître.

Et après un dernier regard, d'une douceur dont elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable, Seiya lui tourne le dos et s'en va. Il la laisse là, seule, adossée au mur contre lequel ils viennent de faire l'amour.

Shaina bascule la tête contre la paroi et se laisse glisser lentement le long des pierres abîmées. Elle sent qu'elles lui déchirent le dos, qu'elles lui lacèrent la peau, mais c'est une douleur qu'elle sait avoir méritée.

Elle se recroqueville sur elle-même, pour emprisonner ses sentiments, pour les étouffer, les effacer à tout prix. Et ainsi refermée sur sa fragilité, elle se met à pleurer.

Elle pleure des larmes de joie, elle ne peut le nier. C'est une évidence, une indéniable réalité. Mais aussi des larmes de honte, et surtout, de colère, contre elle-même et contre son impardonnable faiblesse. Et les sanglots de sa souffrance, qu'elle sent grandir en elle, lui font déjà perdre le peu de raison qui lui reste.

A cet instant, elle se maudit, elle se dégoûte, elle se vomit. Elle se déteste. Elle se hait, comme elle n'a jamais haï personne.

Et elle sait, avec une certitude qui la brise et la déchire, que cette nuit, elle a probablement tout perdu.

Et surtout, qu'elle l'a probablement perdu _lui_.

Ikki.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà ! ça… c'est fait !…

**Note de fin :** Alors cette dernière scène m'a, comment dire… fait pas mal cogiter… Je l'avais en tête dès les premières lignes de mon histoire, et avais commencé à l'écrire il y a longtemps. Mais je l'ai ré-écrite un bon nombre de fois, pour changer des mots, pour modifier des gestes, ajouter certaines choses, en enlever d'autres… Mais globalement, je suis restée sur ce que j'avais imaginé au départ. Car c'est ce moment-là que je voulais leur donner à tous les deux. Un moment fort et sensuel, presque beau sous certains aspects, mais aussi une épreuve terrible pour Shaina, un supplice auquel elle n'a malheureusement pas su résister… Mais comment aurait-elle pu _lui_ résister ? Ce passage est une étape assez importante dans le déroulé de mon histoire… J'espère donc que j'aurais réussi à faire passer tout ça dans ces quelques lignes…

Voilà… Merci encore de votre lecture, et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, je risque de prendre un peu plus de temps pour publier mes prochains chapitres. Car j'ai vraiment trop empiété sur mes heures de sommeil ces dernières semaines... Mais je ferai ce que je peux pour ne pas espacer les publications de plus de deux semaines. Promis… A bientôt.


	21. Chapitre 20

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Masami Kurumada, sauf pour ceux que j'ai créés.

**Rappel du rating **: **M**

**Note :** Bonjour ou bonsoir, à vous qui poursuivez la lecture de cette histoire. Et comme à chaque fois, je vous remercie, très sincèrement, du temps que vous voulez bien y accorder, en espérant ne pas trop vous décevoir avec la suite que je propose... (oui, désolée, je suis envahie par le doute ces derniers jours...). Je remercie aussi, encore, toujours, ceux qui m'écrivent des commentaires pour me donner leurs impressions sur ce que j'écris. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point cela me touche... Et c'est aussi ce qui me donne envie de poursuivre cette aventure (malgré les cernes que j'ai sous les yeux...). Alors merci, merci, merci !

**ShaSei:** Merci pour ta review sur le dernier chapitre, qui comme d'habitude, m'a fait un plaisir immense ! J'ai été très heureuse de voir que tu avais apprécié cette "fameuse" scène, malgré l'aspect "cornélien" de la situation (c'est tout à fait ça...). Oui, Seiya s'est effectivement comporté en une sorte de "pervers narcissique ", mais était-ce vraiment de son seul fait ? Pas sûr... Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus, et te laisse en apprendre davantage avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui, je l'espère, ne te décevra pas... Bises.

Voici donc la suite de cette histoire, avec un chapitre renfermant certaines révélations... (enfin c'est un bien grand mot... disons plutôt que vous apprendrez certaines petites choses...)

**/ ! \ Passage "explicite" assez "osé" à la fin (lemon).** Je dois d'ailleurs avouer que j'ai pas mal hésité à le publier... Et puis je me suis dit que par les temps qui courent (foutu COVID-19...), cela ne ferait peut-être pas de mal... hein ?... Quoi qu'il en soit, pour les plus sensibles d'entre vous qui souhaiteraient en éviter la lecture, j'ai une nouvelle fois indiqué le début et la fin de ce passage par l'utilisation de **caractères gras. **Sauter ces quelques lignes ne gênera pas de manière importante la compréhension de l'histoire.

Enfin, dernière remarque : j'ai vu que j'avais fait une légère erreur de localisation géographique pour l'une des scènes du précédent chapitre, que j'ai donc corrigée depuis. Mea culpa… (mais en vérité, cela n'a probablement pas une très grande importance...).

Sur ce, et après tout ce blabla, voici le chapitre 20.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture... en espérant que vous apprécierez... au moins un peu...

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

_24 octobre 2001_

_Yomotsu Hirasaka_

Seiya ne sait pas où il va. Il se contente de _la_ suivre. _Elle_ marche lentement devant lui, et il _la_ regarde fixement, sans détourner les yeux. Il sait qu'_elle_ est la seule à pouvoir le guider en dehors de cette plaine désertique. Cette plaine grise et froide comme la mort, qu'il ne connaît pas, mais dans laquelle il a l'impression d'errer depuis des heures. Depuis des jours.

Soudain, _elle_ s'arrête et se tourne vers lui. _Elle_ lui crie quelque chose qu'il n'entend pas, qu'il ne comprend pas, et _elle_ lui sourit. Et que ce sourire est magnifique ! _Son_ sourire... qu'il aimerait être réservé à lui seul. Mais il sait que ce n'est pas le cas. Que ce n'est plus le cas. Pourtant, _elle_ lui sourit encore, comme _elle_ le faisait avant. Comme lorsqu'il le méritait.

Puis, Shaina disparaît.

Et la voix d'Hadès résonne à nouveau dans sa tête. Toujours le même murmure, toujours les mêmes mots, qu'il ne supporte plus.

_« Elle non plus ne pourra rien pour toi... Elle aussi t'abandonnera, et elle aussi te haïra, comme tous les autres te haïront. Et tu la haïras, comme tu haïras tous les autres ! »._

Seiya n'en peut plus de cette voix. Il ferait tout pour qu'elle se taise. Alors, il déploie son cosmos, qu'il laisse se muer en une vague d'énergie sombre et dévastatrice. Une force qui semble vouloir tout détruire autour de lui. Un vide absorbant le vide. La mort générant la mort.

_« C'est bien... C'est très bien... Tu vois que tu m'appartiens déjà ! Abandonne-toi à ta colère et à ta rage. Abandonne-toi à moi… Tout sera tellement plus facile ensuite, je te le promets... »_

« Non Seiya ! Ne l'écoute pas... et écoute-moi ! »

Ah... Enfin cette _autre_ voix, si semblable, mais tellement différente. Celle qui l'apaise et lui rappelle qui il est. Il se concentre sur cette voix, il sait qu'il le doit. Il voudrait ne plus entendre qu'elle. La voix de son ami. La voix de Shun... Mais déjà, il sent qu'elle s'éloigne, qu'elle disparaît peu à peu, qu'elle s'éteint.

Seiya tombe à genoux et se met à pleurer.

« Je ne peux plus endurer ça. Je ne m'en sens plus capable...»

Et le Sagittaire frôle sa poitrine avec sa main, il la caresse doucement, avant de plonger ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui pour s'arracher le cœur.

* * *

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, au milieu de la nuit_

Shun se réveille, terrifié, avec un sentiment d'horreur dans le cœur et un goût de sang dans la bouche. Il se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Il allume la lumière et fait couler l'eau du robinet. Il se penche pour en boire une gorgée, et un filet rouge se forme dans le bassin du lavabo. Il regarde un instant ce courant carmin disparaître sous ses yeux, et relève la tête. Il s'essuie le visage avec la serviette qu'il laisse toujours là, et se retourne pour s'appuyer contre la céramique blanche et froide. Il ferme les yeux et se met à pleurer.

Encore un rêve dans lequel il n'a pas réussi à sauver son ami. Nuit après nuit, toujours le même sentiment d'échec et la même impuissance. Insoutenable. Inacceptable.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il est certain que quelque chose était différent. Il a senti une présence, quelqu'un dans qui Seiya acceptait de placer sa confiance. Quelqu'un qui semblait le rassurer et vouloir l'aider. Avant de disparaître, et de l'abandonner à son tour.

Shun lâche la serviette sur le sol et retourne dans la chambre. Il s'assied sur le bord du lit et pose les mains à plat de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il inspire une grande bouffée d'air et cligne lentement des paupières. Il sent une dernière larme couler sur sa joue, et celle-ci termine sa course sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

C'est aujourd'hui qu'il se rendra à _Yomotsu_ avec Jie-Hu. Kiki et lui ont tout organisé, presque le plus simplement du monde, en envoyant Shiryu et Dimitri à Kaboul. Le jeune apprenti de Glace avait besoin de voir son maître, et le chevalier de la Balance avait besoin de s'éloigner du Sanctuaire. Donc tout a semblé logique et naturel, sans étonner personne. Mais Shun ne peut s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de tromper ainsi son ami, même s'il sait qu'il n'a malheureusement pas le choix…

Et pour couronner le tout, Marine et Acrisios sont eux aussi partis en Afghanistan pour rejoindre Seiya, Hikari et Shaina, avant de rendre visite à Ikki et Jabu. Ils sont donc quasiment seuls. Personne ne les dérangera, personne ne leur posera de questions. Il ne leur reste plus qu'à accomplir la mission qu'ils se sont fixée, en priant Athéna pour que tout se passe comme il l'a imaginé.

* * *

_Vallée du Pandjchir, Nord-Est de l'Afghanistan, au même moment_

Shaina ne dort pas. Elle regarde les étoiles au-dessus d'elle, et caresse les cheveux de celui qu'elle serre dans ses bras.

Seiya s'est endormi contre elle et il semble enfin calme. Il est venu la chercher peu après minuit, pour lui demander de le rejoindre dehors. Car Marine et Acrisios étant arrivés depuis la veille, le Sagittaire a dû laisser sa place dans le refuge pour aller passer la nuit à la belle étoile. Mais voilà… il ne parvient plus à dormir lorsqu'elle n'est pas auprès de lui…

Ils viennent de faire l'amour, encore… Comme presque toutes les nuits depuis la première nuit. Et il n'y a qu'après ça qu'il arrive à trouver le sommeil. Elle a l'impression qu'elle parvient à le calmer, qu'avec elle il est à nouveau lui-même, comme celui qu'il a toujours été.

Elle a essayé de le faire parler, de lui demander de décrire ce qui le trouble, mais il reste silencieux, encore et toujours. Pourtant, elle sent qu'elle commence à comprendre... Car le sommeil agité du Sagittaire présente l'avantage d'ouvrir une fenêtre, étroite mais bien réelle, sur son mal-être. Une piste qu'elle s'est empressée d'exploiter...

Seiya fait des cauchemars, toutes les nuits, plusieurs fois par nuit. Et à chaque fois, il se touche la poitrine, au niveau de ce petit lambeau de chair abîmée qui recouvre son cœur. La cicatrice de son combat contre Hadès. Il lui semble donc évident, ou au moins envisageable, qu'une partie de son trouble puisse provenir de ce souvenir qu'elle sent insupportable à ses yeux.

Car elle sait que Seiya s'en veut terriblement de ce qu'il a toujours considéré comme un échec, une marque de faiblesse et d'impuissance. Il n'a jamais accepté d'être tombé ce jour-là, et d'avoir laissé leur Déesse terminer seule le combat. Sans lui.

Et il semblerait que ces sentiments soient toujours aussi forts, et qu'ils contribuent à nourrir sa souffrance et sa colère. Sa colère contre son impuissance, d'hier et d'aujourd'hui.

Ikki avait raison. Ils doivent lui venir en aide, sinon ils le perdront... Et cela, elle ne peut pas l'accepter.

Ikki… Malgré tout ce qu'elle vit depuis ces derniers jours, elle pense tout le temps à lui. Il lui manque terriblement. Elle l'aime tellement, et elle est persuadée de l'aimer de plus en plus. Elle a conscience de devenir folle, qu'elle ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Elle ne dort presque plus, elle ne se supporte plus, et elle se déteste chaque jour davantage. Mais elle sait qu'elle n'est plus capable de faire un choix. Elle les aime tous les deux. Elle les a toujours aimés tous les deux, et elle ne pourra jamais choisir. Ou si... mais dans ce cas, elle sait que c'est la mort qu'elle choisira…

Et à cet instant, elle se surprend à caresser la cicatrice de Seiya, tandis que celui-ci se met à pleurer doucement dans son sommeil.

...^...

_Vallée du Pandjchir, quelques heures plus tard_

Marine sourit en caressant les cheveux de son fils. Le jour s'est levé depuis près d'une heure, et elle profite des premiers rayons du soleil pour prendre le temps de le regarder. Elle ne s'en lasse pas, et elle sait qu'elle ne s'en lassera jamais. Elle a trop de temps à rattraper, trop de nuits d'absence à oublier, trop de cauchemars qu'elle n'a pas pu consoler...

Hikari a grandi tellement vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Et elle sait qu'elle ne pourra jamais revivre les années qu'ils ont perdues. Mais cela n'a finalement aucune importance. En tout cas, c'est ce dont elle essaie de se convaincre...

Il va bientôt avoir quatorze ans, dans quelques semaines, et il _lui_ ressemble chaque jour davantage. D'ailleurs, c'est amusant comme tous au Sanctuaire ne cessent de le lui faire remarquer. Alors qu'avant, il y a seulement quelques mois de cela, personne ne semblait y prêter attention. Mais elle, a toujours su, et elle a toujours vu le visage d'Aiolia dans celui de son fils. Dans ses yeux, dans son sourire, dans son rire. Et dans son cosmos.

Marine dépose un baiser sur le front du jeune Pégase et se lève. Elle a remarqué que Shaina avait quitté le refuge avant son réveil, et elle se doute que celle-ci doit déjà être en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle va donc pouvoir profiter de la tranquillité que le sommeil de son fils et celui d'Acrisios leur offrent, pour discuter un peu avec sa meilleure amie. Elle sort de la cabane, et place la main au-dessus de ses yeux pour se protéger de la luminosité matinale.

« Bonjour Marine ! As-tu bien dormi ?

\- Oui, merci, très bien, et toi ?

\- Disons que ça peut aller…

\- Et Seiya ?

\- Il dort toujours… juste là, précise-t-elle, en indiquant l'arbre sous lequel ils viennent de passer la nuit. _Tous les deux._

\- Mais dis-moi, tu t'es levée à l'aube aujourd'hui. Qu'avais-tu donc de si urgent à faire pour sortir aussi tôt ?

\- Rien de particulier, Marine. C'est juste que je me suis habituée à me lever aux aurores depuis que je suis ici. Tu sais, j'ai toujours eu du mal à dormir, depuis que je suis gamine, et j'ai toujours eu tendance à ouvrir grand les yeux dès que les premiers rayons du jour traversaient ma fenêtre… Alors tu peux imaginer ce que ça donne dans cette petite baraque sans volet…

\- Oui, je vois tout à fait… Il faudrait que tu demandes à Seiya de t'en installer !

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Eh bien, des volets !

\- Ah… Oui, ce serait une idée…

\- Et au fait, comment va-t-il ? demande Marine, en hochant le menton dans la direction du Sagittaire qui semble toujours endormi.

\- Difficile à dire… soupire l'Ophiuchus. Mais, j'ai tout de même l'impression qu'il va un peu mieux, même si ça dépend des jours… En tout cas, je suis certaine d'une chose, c'est que la présence d'Hikari lui fait du bien. Seiya n'est plus tout à fait le même depuis que ton fils est avec nous.

\- Oui… Il faut croire que Shun avait raison en le renvoyant en mission ici… Mais…

\- Oui, Marine ?

\- Je ne suis personnellement toujours pas convaincue qu'il soit prêt…

\- Je pense que tu le sous-estimes. Hikari a retrouvé toutes ses capacités physiques, je peux te l'assurer. Il s'entraîne dur tous les jours avec Seiya, qui ne le ménage pas le moins du monde, et il progresse toujours davantage, dans la force de ses attaques, et dans la puissance de son cosmos. Tu n'as donc absolument aucun souci à te faire.

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Oui, tu peux me faire confiance, Marine ! Et puis aussi, il s'est fait un nouvel ami, à qui il apprécie beaucoup de rendre visite…

\- De qui parles-tu ?

\- Du petit Attiq. Le petit garçon qu'il a sauvé le jour de l'attentat contre Massoud.

\- Ah, le petit pour qui il a risqué sa vie…

\- Oui, exactement. Il aime beaucoup aller le voir dans son village, et je dois avouer que Seiya et moi aimons aussi l'accompagner là-bas… Car sa mère fait divinement bien la cuisine, et elle s'est mis en tête de remplumer ton fils !

\- Eh bien, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal, en effet ! » concède le chevalier de l'Aigle, en souriant.

Shaina place une casserole d'eau sur le feu qu'elle vient d'allumer, et s'assied sur le sol, une main posée sur son genou droit qu'elle garde plié devant elle. Marine prend place à ses côtés, et jette un œil admiratif au paysage qui les entoure.

« Finalement, vous avez presque de la chance d'être ici. Ces montagnes sont vraiment magnifiques…

\- Oui, elles le sont. Mais elles sont aussi usées par la guerre et par les combats. Depuis un trop grand nombre d'années… Et tu sais, les gens qui vivent ici sont fatigués. Ils ne se plaignent pas, et ils ne se plaindront jamais, à personne. Mais ils le sont, et ils mériteraient qu'on les laisse enfin tranquilles… ».

Marine est surprise de la profonde mélancolie qui se dégage de la voix de son amie. Celle-ci semble sincèrement affectée par la situation des habitants de ce pays qu'elle commence à bien connaître. Mais à cet instant, elle sent qu'il y a autre chose. Oui, Shaina ne se comporte pas comme d'habitude. Quelque chose la trouble, c'est une évidence. Quelque chose qui semble avoir placé un voile un peu plus sombre devant ses si jolis yeux. Ces yeux qui n'ont pas quitté l'arbre situé à leur droite depuis qu'elles discutent toutes les deux.

L'arbre sous lequel dort le Sagittaire.

* * *

_Kaboul_

Hyoga ouvre la paume de sa main et souffle sur les flocons de neige qu'il vient de faire apparaître. Dimitri l'observe avec admiration, toujours impressionné par les talents artistiques de son _Maître de l'Eau et de la Glace. _

« C'est tellement beau, Maître !

\- Merci Dimitri. A ton tour. Montre-moi que tu n'as pas oublié… »

Le petit Russe tend ses deux bras devant lui et serre les poings en fermant les yeux. Il déploie son cosmos, qui l'entoure d'un halo bleuté rappelant le ciel de Sibérie. Il écarte ensuite ses doigts, et de la neige se met à voler tout autour de lui. Il ouvre les yeux, et sourit, presque surpris devant le si joli spectacle qu'il vient de créer.

« Bravo ! C'est magnifique, Dimitri ! C'est toi le _Magicien des Glaces_ maintenant… » le félicite le Verseau.

Le jeune apprenti sourit à nouveau, et s'amuse à toucher les flocons du bout des doigts, pour les faire disparaître un par un.

« Bon, mettons-nous au travail. Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît ».

Dimitri obéit et s'installe en tailleur sur le sol.

« Et maintenant, concentre-toi sur le trou au pied du rocher que tu vois là-bas. Tu le vois ?

\- Oui Maître. Et que souhaitez-vous que je fasse ?

\- Je voudrais que tu le remplisses de glace.

\- Mais il est énorme ce trou ! Je n'y arriverai jamais !

\- Bien sûr que si. Je sais que tu y parviendras. Il faut que tu aies confiance en toi, c'est tout. En tout cas, moi j'ai confiance en toi ! »

Dimitri ferme les yeux, pose ses mains sur ses genoux, et s'applique à réaliser ce que son maître vient de lui ordonner de faire. Et il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour recouvrir de glace le trou que le Verseau lui avait indiqué, mais aussi le rocher au-dessus, et ceux tout autour…

...^...

Shiryu interrompt sa méditation pour ouvrir un œil, et jeter un regard étonné à cent mètres sur sa gauche. Mais le frisson qu'il sent parcourir son dos lui fait comprendre ce qui vient de perturber sa réflexion, avant même que ses yeux n'en trouvent la raison. Seul un Saint de Glace peut être responsable d'une chute aussi soudaine de la température…

Le disciple de Hyoga a fait énormément de progrès, et il sent un profond sentiment de fierté émaner du cosmos de son ami. Le Verseau semble visiblement heureux d'avoir retrouvé son élève, et de pouvoir partager ces quelques heures avec lui. Et si l'ancien Dragon partage la satisfaction de son camarade, il ne peut s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer en pensant à son propre apprenti. A son fils.

Les choses sont devenues tellement compliquées avec lui… Ils ne sont retournés qu'une seule fois à _Yomotsu_ depuis l'_accident_ de la dernière fois. Et se rendre là-bas a été pour lui un supplice. Car il ne peut plus effacer de sa mémoire la vision d'horreur de son petit garçon encerclé par tous ces cadavres qui voulaient le toucher de leurs doigts abominables et décharnés. Et surtout, il n'arrive pas à oublier le sourire qui avait illuminé le visage de Jie-Hu à ce moment-là.

Ce sourire qui lui a fait comprendre une chose qu'il ne voulait pas admettre. Son fils est différent. Différent de lui, différent de tous ceux qu'il connaît, et de tous ceux qu'il a connu, à l'exception d'une personne. Un chevalier à qui il ressemble chaque jour davantage. Un combattant qu'il a haï du plus profond de son cœur, et qu'il hait encore aujourd'hui, malgré la mort, malgré son sacrifice devant le _Mur des Lamentations_, malgré les années. Masque de Mort, le chevalier d'Or du Cancer…

Plongé dans ses pensées, Shiryu n'entend pas arriver les deux chevaliers derrière lui, et il sursaute comme un gamin quand Aleix pose une main sur son épaule.

« Salut Shiryu ! Oh là, je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé… Mais d'habitude, tu ne te laisses jamais surprendre…

\- Salut Aleix ! Oui, pardon… Je m'étais égaré dans mes réflexions matinales, comme tu peux le voir. »

Le chevalier de la Balance se met debout, et secoue la tête pour replacer ses longs cheveux dans son dos.

« Alors, avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel lors de votre patrouille dans Kaboul ?

\- Non, rien de spécial, rétorque le Phoenix. Juste des enfants affamés et des parents terrifiés. La routine des horreurs de la guerre…

\- Oui… Je suis désolé que vous soyez confrontés à cela… Que _tu_ sois _encore_ confronté à cela…

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolé, c'est notre devoir de chevalier. Celui que nous avons accepté. Et la guerre, je dois malheureusement reconnaître qu'elle fait partie de moi… »

Le Capricorne regarde son ami avec tristesse et tendresse. Il sait que, même s'il n'en dit rien, et qu'il ne l'admettra jamais, Vjeko souffre de ce qu'il voit dans Kaboul. Et à cet instant, il aimerait pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, pour lui faire oublier sa souffrance… Mais il ne le peut pas. Alors à la place, il effleure son bras du bout des doigts. Et Vjeko répond à sa caresse avec un sourire imperceptible, qu'il sait destiné à lui seul.

Shiryu sent un nouveau courant d'air froid lui glacer le dos, et jette un coup d'œil presque réprobateur aux deux Saints de Glace qui s'entraînent encore juste à côté.

« Mais dis-donc, on se les gèle ici ! s'exclame le Phoenix.

\- Oui… C'est Hyoga et Dimitri qui fêtent leurs retrouvailles… Il faut croire qu'ils sont heureux de se revoir ces deux-là… précise le Capricorne.

\- Eh, Hyoga ! Vous voulez pas faire une pause ?! crie le jeune Croate. On a ce qu'il faut en glaçons, c'est bon, vous pouvez arrêter ! »

Le Verseau lance un regard étonné dans leur direction et marche vers eux, après avoir indiqué à Dimitri de cesser son exercice.

« Ah, mais vous êtes revenus! Alors, avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de particulier ce matin dans Kaboul ?

\- Non, rien du tout. Ni plus ni moins que ce que nous avions vu hier. Toujours la même merde, quoi…

\- Vjeko, s'il te plaît ! Surveille ton langage !

\- Oh, ça va, Shiryu… On n'est pas au Sanctuaire ici…

\- Ce n'est pas une raison !... Mais pour changer de sujet, Hyoga, je vois que vous semblez ravis de vous être retrouvés Dimitri et toi…

\- Oui. Je crois que le petit avait très envie de reprendre l'entraînement… Merci Shiryu de l'avoir accompagné jusqu'ici. Je sais que cela n'a pas dû être facile pour toi de laisser Jie-Hu au Sanctuaire.

\- Oh, mais de rien Hyoga. Et mon fils est entre de bonnes mains. Kiki m'a promis qu'il veillerait sur lui, et je lui fais suffisamment confiance pour ne pas ressentir la moindre inquiétude. Par contre, maintenant que j'ai accompli la petite mission que Shun m'avait confiée en conduisant ton disciple jusqu'à toi, je compte vous abandonner un peu pour me rendre vers le Nord.

\- Ah oui ? Tu veux rendre visite à Seiya et aux autres ?

\- Exactement.

\- Et, iras-tu voir la petite ? interroge aussitôt le Capricorne.

\- Oui, j'irai la voir, bien entendu, et je ne manquerai pas de la saluer pour toi. Et oui… je te dirai comment elle va dès mon retour.

\- Merci Shiryu.

\- Et puis, tu en profiteras pour _la_ voir elle aussi… ajoute le Verseau, avec un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

\- De qui parles-tu ? s'étonne le gardien du septième temple en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Eh bien, de la femme à qui vous avez confié la petite… La mère du garçon qu'Hikari a sauvé !

\- Oh, mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu vas me laisser tranquille avec ça, s'il te plaît !

\- Ah, ah ! Shiryu s'énerve ! Donc si tu t'énerves, c'est que j'ai vu juste, depuis le début ! Tu l'aimes bien cette personne-là !

\- Et ça changerait quoi, si c'était le cas, Hyoga ? Hein ?

\- Euh… rien du tout… sauf que… tu aurais peut-être un moins sale caractère…

\- Alors là, tu exagères ! »

Vjeko et Aleix observent leurs ainés avec amusement.

« Finalement, ils n'ont pas l'air si ennuyeux que ça, _les vieux_…

\- Vjeko ! Un peu de respect, s'il te plaît !

\- Allez Aleix, sois sincère deux minutes, et avoue qu'ils sont chiants à crever la plupart du temps…

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai… en tout cas, pas tout le temps… » répond le Capricorne, en riant.

* * *

_Sanctuaire, dans le temple du Cancer_

Shun attend, debout dans l'un des couloirs de cette sinistre maison. Athéna soit louée que les visages terrifiés qui ornaient jadis les murs autour de lui aient finalement disparu… Il ferme les yeux, et déroule une nouvelle fois dans sa tête le fil précis de ce qu'il a prévu de faire ce matin. Il ne doit laisser aucune place au hasard, et s'assurer que tout se passera exactement comme il le souhaite.

Des bruits de pas qui résonnent à l'entrée du quatrième temple l'obligent néanmoins à s'extirper de sa réflexion. Et l'instant d'après, Kiki et Jie-Hu arrivent devant lui.

« Bonjour Shun ! » le salue le Bélier, en posant la caisse de l'armure du Cancer sur le sol.

Le petit Chinois se tient juste derrière lui, et ne semble pas vouloir lâcher la tunique du Tibétain.

« Bonjour Kiki ! » répond Shun, en s'approchant du jeune apprenti. Il s'accroupit devant lui, et commence à lui parler d'une voix chaleureuse et douce.

« Bonjour Jie-Hu ! Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je suis très heureux de te voir, tu sais.

\- Bonjour Maître, murmure-t-il sans lever les yeux.

\- Appelle-moi Shun. Je ne suis pas si vieux…

\- Si, vous avez le même âge que mon père !

\- Jie-Hu ! s'offusque le Bélier, en ébouriffant les cheveux du petit garçon.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je suis plus jeune que lui d'une année ! précise le chevalier de la Vierge en souriant. Et de ce fait, tu as le droit de me tutoyer… »

Jie-Hu esquisse un sourire timide en relevant les yeux vers son aîné.

« Est-ce que Kiki t'a expliqué pourquoi il t'a amené ici aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui… Vous … Tu veux que je t'aide à aller à _Yomotsu_.

\- C'est bien cela. Est-ce que tu te sens prêt ?

\- Oui, bien entendu ! répond le jeune garçon, sûr de lui.

\- Alors, on y va ? »

Shun saisit la main de Jie-Hu, jette un dernier regard dans la direction de Kiki, et ferme les yeux.

Et ils disparaissent tous les trois.

* * *

_Yomotsu Hirasaka_

Le Vide. La Mort. Le Froid. Shun n'avait pas imaginé que cette plaine ressemblerait à _ça_. Qu'elle serait si semblable à _la_ terre qu'il avait foulée de ses pieds il y a quatorze ans. _Cette_ terre sur laquelle il avait été confronté à _lui_. _Cette_ terre où il l'avait laissé prendre possession de lui… _Son_ Royaume. Le _Royaume des Ténèbres_. _Les Enfers_.

Il regarde autour de lui et ne voit rien. Absolument rien. Juste des colonnes de cadavres qui marchent tous dans la même direction. Vers le _Puits des Morts_. Il ne lui reste donc plus qu'à les suivre là-bas…

« Merci Jie-Hu. Merci infiniment de m'avoir permis d'arriver jusqu'ici.

\- Rien de plus facile… rétorque le petit Chinois, avec un sourire sincère sur le visage. Et puis, j'adore venir à _Yomotsu _! » ajoute-t-il en jetant un regard complice à Kiki qui se tient à ses côtés.

Ce dernier s'accroupit justement devant lui et pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Maintenant, Jie-Hu, tu vas rester avec moi. Shun a une petite promenade à faire, et nous allons attendre son retour ici tous les deux.

\- Quelle promenade ?

\- Une promenade, c'est tout. »

Le Bélier se relève, et s'adresse à Shun d'une voix claire et douce.

« Tu peux y aller. Je veillerai sur lui.

\- Entendu. A tout à l'heure ».

Et Shun s'éloigne, en suivant la foule informe des âmes déchirées de _Yomotsu_.

...^...

Jie-Hu observe le chevalier du Bélier, assis sur la caisse de l'armure du Cancer. Il balance ses pieds dans le vide, et tapote ses doigts sur le rebord doré qu'il sent vibrer à son contact.

« Kiki…

\- Oui ?

\- Il est parti où Shun ?

\- Je suis désolé, Jie-Hu, mais je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est un secret.

\- Et alors ? Moi j'aime bien les secrets…

\- Je n'en doute pas… Mais c'est un secret entre lui et moi. Et de toute façon, il ne s'agit de rien d'intéressant, crois-moi.

\- Ah bon… »

Le petit Chinois caresse le couvercle de l'armure dorée. _Son_ armure. Il la frôle de son cosmos, et il sent, sans le moindre doute, qu'elle lui répond. Il voudrait tellement l'ouvrir, la regarder, la toucher…

« Kiki…

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi as-tu amené l'armure du Cancer ? Tu as terminé de la _réparer_ ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas terminé mon travail avec elle. Mais dis-moi, tu es bien curieux aujourd'hui…

\- C'est que je voudrais comprendre…

\- Oui, c'est assez naturel... Mais, il y a un âge pour tout, et tout ce qui se passe ici n'est malheureusement pas de ton âge.

\- Ah bon… »

Kiki s'écarte sur le côté, pour essayer de voir un peu plus loin, tout au bout de cette plaine froide et grise. Mais il ne voit rien. Absolument rien.

Jie-Hu le regarde en souriant, ravi de constater que son _chaperon_ semble lui accorder quelques secondes de tranquillité.

Il ferme les yeux et amplifie son cosmos. Oui, il voudrait comprendre… Et il est persuadé que _son_ armure le voudrait aussi… Alors, il lève discrètement son index du rebord de la caisse qu'il caresse toujours de la main, et commence à le tourner lentement. Pour dessiner de petits cercles.

« _Seki Shiki Meikai Ha_ » murmure-t-il pour lui-même.

Il se concentre encore, et dirige les petites volutes bleutées qu'il vient de créer dans la direction du chevalier qui attend sans bouger à côté de lui, et sans le regarder.

Celles-ci se rapprochent lentement de lui, et dès qu'elles le touchent, le Bélier s'écroule dans la poussière de _Yomotsu_.

Jie-Hu saute sur le sol et se penche au-dessus du jeune homme étendu devant lui.

« Désolé, Kiki… Mais je t'avais dit que je voulais comprendre… »

« Fais de beaux rêves… Je te laisse sous la protection de _mon_ armure. Je sais qu'_elle_ veillera sur toi. _Elle_ me l'a promis… »

« A tout à l'heure… »

Et le petit apprenti s'éloigne dans la direction du _Puits des Morts_.

...^...

Shun se tient debout au bord du Gouffre sans fin dans lequel un flot incessant de corps plongent dans un silence de mort. Les mains jointes et les yeux clos, il déploie son cosmos, il l'amplifie à son paroxysme, pour appeler celui à qui il est venu parler.

Il perçoit alors une énergie qui remonte lentement des profondeurs des Ténèbres. Une énergie vide, froide, agressive, douloureuse. Un cosmos noir et étouffant, qui lui semble immédiatement familier.

_Il_ arrive…

Shun ouvre les yeux.

Une explosion de lumière, d'un bleu éblouissant, jaillit soudain devant lui en plein cœur du _Puits_, et une voix forte et sombre brise le silence de _Yomotsu_.

_« Tu arrives trop tard, Shun ! »_

Le chevalier de la Vierge pose un genou à terre, frappé par l'intensité du cosmos qui tente désormais de s'en prendre à lui. Et _cette_ voix… Entendre _cette_ voix prononcer son prénom… Il ne pensait pas que cela serait aussi difficile…

_« Je crains que tu ne puisses plus rien pour lui »,_ poursuit _la_ voix, presque tendrement.

_« Il ne t'écoutera plus. Il n'écoutera plus que moi ! »_, ajoute-t-elle en riant, dans un éclat insupportable, qui semble résonner à l'infini dans le silence qui les entoure.

Shun se remet debout, et prend une profonde inspiration en serrant ses doigts dans la paume de ses mains.

« Pourquoi t'en prends-tu à _lui_ ?

_\- Pourquoi ?... Comment peux-tu me poser une telle question ?! C'est évident… Je veux qu'il souffre. Qu'il souffre comme il n'a jamais souffert. Je veux qu'il maudisse chaque molécule d'air qui pénétrera ses poumons, je veux qu'il vomisse la moindre nourriture qu'il tentera de mettre dans sa bouche, je veux qu'il rejette chaque témoignage d'amour qu'on lui accordera, je veux qu'il exècre chaque personne qui essaiera de lui venir en aide, je veux qu'il vous haïsse tous. Et surtout, je veux qu'il la haïsse elle. _

\- Comment as-tu pu en arriver là ? Un _Dieu_ ne devrait-il pas se comporter plus noblement ? Comment peux-tu te rabaisser de la sorte en souhaitant exercer une telle vengeance sur un simple mortel ?

_\- Tu es malin Shun ! Très malin… Mais ce que tu ne sembles pas comprendre, c'est que Nous, les Dieux, nous faisons absolument ce que bon nous semble. Et la vengeance est quelque chose que nous avons toujours appréciée, infiniment. _

\- Mais je ne te laisserai pas faire !

_\- Oh, mais je n'ai cure de tout ce que tu pourras mettre en œuvre ! Cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Et je te détruirai lorsque tu ne m'amuseras plus._

\- Qui parle de s'amuser ? J'ai pu te faire partir une fois, je le pourrai encore!

_\- Oui, peut-être que toi, tu le pourrais. Mais lui, ne le pourra pas. Surtout maintenant qu'il n'est plus sous sa protection… _

\- De quelle protection parles-tu ?

_\- De celle de l'armure de Pégase, évidemment ! Cet idiot est à ma merci depuis qu'il a cédé son armure à ce pauvre gamin. _

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

_\- Shun… Tu me déçois… Je t'ai connu plus perspicace… Ne sais-tu donc pas que, depuis les Temps Mythologiques, seul le chevalier de Pégase a pu me toucher, me blesser. Et donc, aujourd'hui que Seiya n'est plus son porteur légitime, il ne peut plus rien contre moi… C'est aussi simple que cela…_

\- Mais, dans ce cas, nous aiderons Hikari à te combattre !

_\- Vous pouvez toujours essayer… mais je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre… Cet enfant est certes très puissant, je l'ai compris il y a des années, dès les premiers jours de son entraînement, et je l'ai lu dans son cosmos, bien entendu. Mais je me suis occupé de son destin, et je crois avoir déjà fait le nécessaire…_

\- De _son destin_ ? Ne me dis pas que…

_\- Oui, Shun… C'est bien cela… Je vois que tu commences à comprendre… Ce n'est pas par hasard qu'il s'est retrouvé là-bas ce jour-là. Ce n'est pas par hasard que ce petit garçon jouait dans cette cour justement ce jour-là. Ce n'est pas par hasard que Seiya n'était pas auprès de lui à ce moment-là. Et ce n'est pas par hasard que la bombe a explosé devant lui…_

\- Alors, c'est toi qui es derrière tout cela ? Derrière ces horreurs qui déchirent les hommes de ce pays et d'ailleurs ?

_\- Non, Shun ! Je ne suis pas responsable… L'Humanité n'a jamais eu besoin de moi pour commettre les crimes les plus abominables de son Histoire… J'ai juste donné un petit encouragement à certains, pour mettre en route les évènements que j'avais décidés pour lui, et pour elle. Car je veux ma vengeance ! Contre ma Nièce et son indéfectible Chevalier !_

\- Non, Hadès ! La vengeance n'est pas digne d'un Dieu, quoi que tu puisses dire ! Et encore une fois, nous ne te laisserons pas faire… Je ne te laisserai pas faire !

_\- Je me fiche de ce que tu pourras tenter ! Seiya est déjà perdu ! Il est déjà à moi ! Je le sais. Je le sens. Et tu verras que bientôt, vous l'abandonnerez… »_

Et soudain, plus rien. Le silence. Le vide. Le froid.

Et Shun se met à hurler, à hurler de toutes ses forces.

« Jamais je ne l'abandonnerai ! Tu m'entends !? Jamais ! »

Mais _Hadès_ ne répond pas.

Et seule la voix de Shun résonne désormais dans la plaine de _Yomotsu_…

...^...

Jie-Hu marche lentement en fixant le sol devant lui.

Il n'a pas tout compris à ce qu'il vient de voir devant le _Puits des Morts_, mais il n'a aucun doute sur ce qu'il a ressenti…

Cette énergie, cette présence… La même que celle qu'il perçoit depuis son premier jour à _Yomotsu_. Cette force vers laquelle il se sent irrémédiablement attiré, et de laquelle il se nourrit à chacun de ses passages ici.

Il ne sait pas à qui elle appartient, mais il n'en a rien à faire. Il ne veut pas savoir. Il n'en a pas besoin. Parce qu'il sait que c'est vers elle qu'il doit diriger son cosmos. Il sait que c'est vers elle que son armure lui demande d'aller. Et il sait que c'est vers elle qu'il ira dès qu'il l'aura revêtue. _Son_ armure. L'armure d'Or du Cancer…

...^...

Kiki a subitement mal à la tête. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, et il ne se souvient pas d'avoir eu mal avant d'arriver dans cet endroit maudit. Certainement les mauvaises ondes de cette fichue plaine…

Il se tourne vers Jie-Hu, qui l'observe calmement, toujours assis sur la caisse de l'armure du Cancer.

« Tu as d'autres questions ?

\- Non Kiki. Tu as répondu à toutes mes interrogations. Je te remercie, répond-il en souriant.

\- Alors c'est parfait. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre le retour de Shun.

\- Je crois que nous n'aurons pas à attendre longtemps » rétorque le petit Chinois, en pointant du doigt une ombre qui apparaît à une centaine de mètres devant eux.

Le Bélier lance un coup d'œil étonné à son jeune vis-à-vis, et se retourne pour regarder dans la direction qu'il vient de lui indiquer. Il fronce ses points de vie et reconnaît effectivement Shun qui avance vers eux.

« _Par Athéna_, quelle rapidité ! »

Kiki ferme les yeux et se téléporte auprès de son ami.

« Alors ? Ça a marché ? Tu as pu _lui_ parler ?

\- Oui, Kiki… J'ai pu _lui_ parler.

\- Et ?...

\- Je ne sais pas… J'ai appris beaucoup de choses, c'est indéniable. Hadès a été beaucoup plus bavard que je ne l'aurais cru… Mais pour l'instant, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps.

\- Et tu crois que nous pourrons l'aider ? Que nous pourrons aider Seiya ?

\- Peut-être bien…

\- Alors c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?!

\- Je n'en sais rien, Kiki. Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps. Et vous ? Tout s'est bien passé avec Jie-Hu ?

\- Oui, il a été sage comme une image ! Par contre, j'ai attrapé un satané mal de tête…

\- Alors, partons d'ici, si tu le veux bien. Je ne supporte plus cet endroit ».

Les deux chevaliers rejoignent Jie-Hu, qui bondit aussitôt sur le sol. Kiki prend la caisse de l'armure du Cancer sur son dos, et attrape la main du petit garçon. Ce dernier saisit la main de Shun, et il ferme les yeux.

Et ils disparaissent tous les trois de la plaine désertique de _Yomotsu_.

* * *

_Vallée du Pandjchir, Nord-Est de l'Afghanistan_

Acrisios est agréablement surpris. Son ami semble absolument en pleine forme, et il comprend qu'il n'a probablement plus besoin de se faire de souci pour lui. Il est définitivement redevenu le même qu'avant. Celui qu'il était avant l'attentat. Avant sa blessure.

« Eh bien Hikari ! Je dois avouer que je suis impressionné !

\- Par quoi ?! Je ne te savais pas si impressionnable !

\- Tu as l'air au meilleur de ta forme !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu en doutais ?

\- Non, mais… c'est-à-dire que lorsque tu es parti du Sanctuaire l'autre jour, tu n'étais pas vraiment encore, comment dire… complètement « toi-même ».

\- Si je l'étais ! Mais tu étais trop obnubilé par ton insupportable rôle de protecteur pour le voir. _Athéna soit louée_ que tu sembles enfin avoir oublié cette satanée manie !

\- Manie ou pas, je crois plutôt que ce sont tes nombreux entraînements avec ton maître qui t'ont redonné toutes tes capacités.

\- A vrai dire, je dois reconnaître que tu n'as probablement pas tort… Mais arrête un peu de bavarder, et essaie plutôt de rester debout après _ça_ ! »

Et l'apprenti des Gémeaux disparaît sous une explosion de cosmos, au milieu de laquelle le jeune Pégase l'attaque avec toute la force de ses poings.

...^...

Seiya écoute d'une oreille distante ses deux camarades, en observant le combat de son disciple contre le futur Gémeaux. Il ne peut s'empêcher de garder un œil inquiet et protecteur sur son ancien élève, même s'il sait pertinemment qu'une telle attitude n'est en rien nécessaire. En tout cas pas maintenant.

« Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, Seiya ?

\- Quoi ?!...

\- Surtout ne te prive pas de nous dire que notre conversation t'ennuie… s'agace le chevalier de l'Ophiuchus.

\- Non, elle ne m'ennuie pas. C'est juste que je ne vous écoutais pas…

\- Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair ! s'amuse Marine, en adressant un sourire complice à sa coéquipière.

\- Oui… Ça, pour être clair… Mais, j'aimerais tout de même connaître ton point de vue, si cela ne te demande pas trop d'effort…

\- Mon point de vue à quel sujet, Shaina ?

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

\- Non Shaina… rétorque le Sagittaire en riant. Je suis désolé, je n'étais pas concentré. Je t'en prie, s'il te plaît, répète-moi de quoi vous étiez en train de parler.

\- Bon, alors je reprends ! Pour le petit là-bas qui n'écoutait pas !...

\- Eh oh, nous ne sommes pas à l'école !

\- Ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plaît !

\- Entendu, pardon… »

Marine observe ses deux camarades qui se disputent comme… des enfants. Et elle se sent presque soulagée de constater la légèreté du ton employé par son ancien apprenti. Celui-ci semble effectivement aller beaucoup mieux, et elle ne peut que s'en réjouir.

« Alors… reprend l'Italienne, j'expliquais à Marine que les Américains avaient mené deux offensives terrestres dans le Sud-Ouest du Pays il y a quelques jours, et qu'ils avaient récupéré à cette occasion un certain nombre de documents intéressants concernant le régime des Talibans.

\- Tu parles ! Il n'y avait personne là-bas… Les Américains n'ont pas eu grand-chose à y faire, ni grand monde à combattre. De la poudre aux yeux tu veux dire !

\- Tu exagères…

\- Non ! Et je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils attendent pour les exterminer tous ! Les Talibans, Al-Qaïda… »

Finalement, la colère du Sagittaire est toujours là. Et le chevalier de l'Aigle n'en revient pas de la rapidité avec laquelle il a changé d'attitude…

« Et puis tu oublies une chose, Seiya, ajoute la jeune femme aux cheveux verts.

\- Oui, laquelle ?

\- Il n'est pas impossible que ces attaques n'aient été en réalité que de simples diversions.

\- Des diversions pour quoi ?

\- Pour infiltrer des troupes ailleurs…

\- Peu importe, puisque leurs troupes ne servent à rien !

\- Non Seiya ! Je pense que Shaina n'a probablement pas tort ! » interrompt une voix familière.

L'Ophiuchus se tourne dans la direction de l'homme qui vient d'arriver auprès d'eux, et le salue aussitôt.

« Bonjour Shiryu ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Bonjour vous trois ! J'ai accompagné Dimitri à Kaboul ‒ il avait besoin de voir son maître ‒ et je me suis dit que j'allais en profiter pour vous rendre une petite visite.

\- Tu as eu une très bonne idée !

\- Et qu'as-tu fait de Jie-Hu ? interroge Seiya en adressant un regard étonné à son camarade.

\- Je l'ai laissé sous la bonne garde de Kiki. Mais je ne serai absent que quelques jours, je compte repartir dès demain.

\- Attends ! Ne pourrais-tu pas rester un jour de plus ? le coupe Marine.

\- Heu... si, je le pourrais. Mais pour quelle raison, s'il te plaît ?

\- Eh bien, Acrisios et moi devons partir dans l'Est tout à l'heure. Il a lui aussi besoin de voir son maître…

\- Oui, et toi, tu as besoin de voir le Scorpion !

\- Seiya ! proteste Shaina, en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Pardon… Excuse-moi Marine. Continue, je t'en prie.

\- Merci. Où en étais-je déjà ?... Ah oui, donc je disais que nous allions partir tout à l'heure, et si toi, Shiryu, tu restes ici, je pensais que Shaina pourrait peut-être nous accompagner. Qu'en penses-tu ? demande-t-elle à l'intéressée.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je n'avais pas envisagé cette possibilité.

\- Allez, s'il te plaît… insiste la Japonaise. Cela me ferait plaisir de faire la route avec toi, et de passer un jour de plus en ta compagnie. Nous aurons rejoint Ikki et Jabu pour le dîner, et tu pourras revenir ici dès demain si tu le souhaites.

\- A vrai dire, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée… J'accepte volontiers ! finit par concéder l'Ophiuchus. Enfin, si Shiryu et Seiya sont d'accord pour que je les abandonne quelques heures.

\- Je n'ai aucune objection à cette proposition, rétorque le chevalier de la Balance.

\- Et toi Seiya ? Tu es d'accord ?

\- Oui » répond-il sans ajouter un mot.

Shaina sent un frisson parcourir son dos. Elle n'a pas besoin d'en entendre davantage pour deviner le fond des pensées du Sagittaire. Et si sa réaction ne l'étonne pas vraiment, elle doit reconnaître qu'elle l'inquiète malgré tout.

Elle va devoir lui parler avant de partir. A condition qu'il veuille bien l'écouter…

* * *

_Sanctuaire_

June n'en peut plus de la pile de dossiers qu'ils consultent depuis des heures, des lignes de chiffres qui se confondent devant ses yeux, des questions, des articles, paragraphes et autres alinéas qui se brouillent dans sa tête. Elle se laisse tomber sur le fauteuil de son bureau, en exhalant un soupir d'agacement presque rageur.

« J'en ai ras-le-bol de tous ces textes, et de ce charabia incompréhensible ! Pourquoi les scientifiques sont-ils incapables de rendre leurs travaux intelligibles pour le commun des mortels ?

\- Ça, c'est à cause de leurs fichus doctorats !… Blague à part, j'ai connu autrefois un biologiste marin qui travaillait sur une espèce assez particulière de phytoplancton, un truc dans le genre bioluminescent ‒_ Noctiluca quelque chose si je me rappelle bien _‒ et je dois reconnaître que, malgré ma totale incapacité à comprendre le moindre mot qui sortait de sa bouche, je le trouvais fort intéressant. A vrai dire, je buvais même littéralement ses paroles, surtout quand il apportait des précisions dont je ne saisissais ni l'intérêt, ni la valeur. Et je me rappelle que ses yeux… ses yeux étaient vraiment… comment dire… captivants…

\- Oui… Très bien… Et je peux savoir quel est le rapport avec ce que je viens de dire, Sorrento ?

\- Pardon, effectivement, je me suis égaré… Ce que je voulais indiquer en faisant référence à cette anecdote, ma foi un peu trop personnelle, je te l'accorde, c'est qu'il semble que la clarté des propos exprimés soit en général inversement proportionnelle au nombre d'années passées sur les bancs de l'université. D'où la référence au doctorat pour expliquer ton souci de compréhension.

\- Ah… Eh bien, j'en déduis que tu en possèdes un toi-même !

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Un doctorat, évidemment ! Car je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu viens de raconter ! conclut le Caméléon en riant.

\- _Touché_ !

\- _Coulé_, tu veux dire ! »

Le Marina décroise ses jolies jambes, se penche sur le devant de sa chaise, et avance son buste au-dessus du bureau. Il approche son visage de celui de June et plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

« _Torpillé_, je dirais même… »

Il recule à nouveau contre son dossier, et recroise ses jambes l'une sur l'autre.

« Mais, il n'en demeure pas moins que nous devons poursuivre la lecture de ce rapport ! Voyons voir… »

L'Autrichien prend le document abandonné par June entre ses mains, et se racle la gorge avant de commencer à lire à voix haute.

« _Question 6, point 4. La stabilisation du forçage radiatif exigera des réductions des émissions de gaz à effet de serre et des gaz qui contrôlent leur concentration. Si l'on prend l'exemple du gaz à effet de serre anthropique le plus important, des modèles du cycle du carbone indiquent que… » (1)_

« Bon… Effectivement, je crois que tu as raison. Nous avons besoin d'une pause ! Le GIEC attendra, et le changement climatique aussi. De toute façon, au point où nous en sommes…

\- Ne sois pas si défaitiste…

\- Je ne suis pas défaitiste, seulement réaliste. Je ne crois pas les hommes capables de sacrifier leurs modes de vie pour mettre en place les actions nécessaires à la lutte contre la hausse des températures.

\- Alors pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à tout cela ?

\- Parce que nous n'avons pas le choix…

\- Alors, je te souhaite bien du courage.

\- Il ne s'agit plus de courage, June, mais plutôt de prières…

\- Alors je pense que tu as besoin d'un verre ! Ou, plutôt, vu l'heure, d'une tasse de thé ! Je peux mettre en route la bouilloire, si tu veux.

\- Non merci. Ce n'est pas de thé que j'ai envie… »

Sorrento décroise encore une fois ses jambes ‒ _décidément il n'arrête pas avec ça ‒ _et se lève. Il contourne le bureau recouvert d'une multitude de papiers éparpillés dans tous les sens, et s'arrête en face de la jeune femme qui le dévisage avec circonspection. Une circonspection assez relative malgré tout... Il pose ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses et s'incline vers elle, en arrêtant ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

« Et toi, de quoi as-tu envie ?

\- D'une tasse de thé, je viens de le dire… parvient-elle à articuler.

\- En es-tu bien certaine ? »

La Sirène décale ses lèvres un peu sur la droite, et effleure la peau qu'il sait si sensible juste en dessous de son oreille. Il la frôle d'une caresse imperceptible, d'un souffle immatériel. June frissonne. Sorrento sourit.

« Eh bien moi, j'ai envie de toi, ma belle… »

Il place alors ses jambes de part et autre de ses cuisses, et s'assied au-dessus d'elle. Il prend son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse.

« Je t'aime… »

June écarte ses lèvres pour répondre à ce qu'elle a fini par accepter d'entendre. Car elle a compris ce que Sorrento représentait pour elle, et elle sait aussi ce qu'elle représente pour lui. Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre, comme ils ont tous les deux besoin de _lui_. Et elle n'a donc plus qu'un seul désir : partager avec la Sirène une partie de l'amour qu'elle _lui_ porte. Puisque Shun, _lui_, ne peut pas l'accepter.

« Je t'aim… »

Mais les lèvres du Marina se referment sur les siennes, comme pour l'empêcher de prononcer des mots qu'elle pourrait regretter. Alors elle l'attire vers elle, pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressent, sans formuler les mots que lui, ne veut pas entendre.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre. _Par tous les Dieux_, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas pensé à fermer à clef ?!

Elle repousse le Général presque par réflexe, et se penche sur le côté pour vérifier l'identité de celui qui vient de les surprendre. Et elle sent aussitôt son cœur se briser, se déchiqueter. S'évaporer.

Shun la regarde sans comprendre. Il la dévisage sans bouger, à travers ses lunettes qui ne masquent pas la peine qui voile déjà ses yeux. Il lui tourne le dos sans laisser échapper un mot, et part en courant. Le plus vite possible.

Sorrento n'a pas eu besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui se tenait à l'instant derrière lui. La stupeur qu'il a lue dans les yeux de June a été son miroir. Il se lève et prend la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

« Viens, nous devons lui parler. »

* * *

_Vallée du Pandjchir, Nord-Est de l'Afghanistan_

Shaina prépare ses affaires, juste le strict nécessaire, et sort de leur refuge. Elle se dirige vers Marine, qui s'applique à attacher une gourde remplie d'eau à sa ceinture.

« Tu sais où est Seiya ?

\- Oui, il est parti par-là, juste derrière ces rochers.

\- Tu m'accordes quelques minutes ? J'aimerais voir quelque chose avec lui avant de partir.

\- Bien entendu. De toute façon, je veux prendre le temps de dire au revoir à Hikari. »

L'Italienne remercie son amie et part rejoindre le Sagittaire. Elle doit lui parler, elle sent qu'il en a besoin. Elle le retrouve facilement, guidée par la tension qu'elle peut lire dans son cosmos. Il ne semble pas vraiment en colère, mais plutôt frustré. Contrarié.

« Seiya, je peux savoir ce que tu as ? »

Pas de réponse. Comme souvent. Il se contente de décroiser les bras, et de s'écarter de la paroi rocheuse contre laquelle il était appuyé. Elle commence à avoir l'habitude de ses silences…

« Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas me parler, tant pis. Mais arrête de faire la gueule comme ça. Les autres vont se poser des questions.

\- Des questions à quel sujet ?

\- Ne fais pas l'imbécile.

\- Sur nous ? Ils n'ont pas à se poser de questions, puisqu'il ne se passe rien.

\- C'est ce que tu penses ?

\- Non. Mais c'est visiblement ce que _toi_ tu penses.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Tu te fous de moi ? C'est à ton tour de jouer à l'imbécile !

\- Seiya… Ne me dis pas que tu es _jaloux_ ?

\- Et pourquoi n'aurai-je pas le droit de l'être ?

\- Je ne comprends pas. Je croyais que cela n'avait pas d'importance ?

\- Quoi donc ? Que tu couches avec Ikki ? Non, cela n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui me gêne, c'est ce que tu ressens pour lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Rien. Laisse tomber.

\- Non ! Mais enfin Seiya, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je crois que j'ai juste besoin de toi… ».

Il s'approche d'elle, pose sa main contre sa joue et l'embrasse. Shaina recouvre sa main avec la sienne et lui rend son baiser, avant de s'écarter de lui. Elle recule de plusieurs pas, sans le quitter des yeux, et passe nerveusement les doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Je sais… poursuit-elle. Mais je ne serai partie que quelques heures.

\- Mais je ne veux pas rester seul !

\- Enfin, tu ne seras pas seul. Tu seras avec Hikari et Shiryu.

\- Oui, mais ils ne peuvent rien pour moi… Et surtout… »

Seiya baisse la tête et enfonce les ongles de ses doigts dans la paume de ses mains.

« Et surtout quoi ?

\- Shaina, je ne sais pas si je pourrai garder le contrôle sans toi… Le contrôle sur ma rage et ma colère.

\- Bien sûr que tu le pourras ! En tout cas, moi j'ai confiance en toi.

\- Ah oui ? Alors tu es bien la seule...

\- Non, nous avons tous confiance en toi. Et tu verras que tout se passera bien. »

Il relève la tête, et Shaina comprend à la peine qu'elle peut lire dans ses yeux qu'il ne semble pas convaincu par ce qu'elle vient de dire.

« S'il te plaît, ne pars pas ! la supplie-t-il, avec un début de sanglot dans la voix.

\- Je serai de retour dès demain…

\- Mais je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas que tu _le_ touches… Je ne veux pas qu'_il_ te touche…

\- Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça ! Tu savais depuis la première fois que nous avons fait l'amour tous les deux que je ne le pourrai pas. Je l'aime, tu comprends !

\- Et alors ? Tu m'aimes aussi, non ? Et depuis plus longtemps…

\- Seiya… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Et je ne sais plus où j'en suis... Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je ne peux pas tirer un trait sur mon amour pour Ikki. J'en suis incapable ! »

En s'entendant prononcer son nom, Shaina ne peut retenir ses larmes. Et sa rage et son dégoût pour elle-même lui donnent le tournis. La nausée. Comment a-t-elle pu en arriver là ? Comment a-t-elle pu se laisser aller de la sorte ? Elle qui a toujours tout contrôlé dans sa vie…

Seiya la regarde et comprend ce qu'il doit faire. Il ne veut pas la faire souffrir. Il ne le supporterait pas. Car il sait qu'elle est certainement la seule à pouvoir l'écouter et à pouvoir soulager sa douleur.

Il s'approche à nouveau d'elle et prend sa tête entre ses mains. Il colle son front contre le sien, et plonge ses yeux dans ce regard vert qui l'apaise.

« Pardonne-moi » lui dit-il, en essuyant ses larmes avec les pouces.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander de l'oublier. Et je sais que c'est de ma faute si on se retrouve dans cette situation. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu n'es pas responsable. Pars. Vas le rejoindre. Je ne t'en voudrai pas, et tout ira bien. »

Shaina ferme les yeux, et prend le temps d'intégrer les mots qu'elle vient d'entendre. Et si Seiya avait raison ? Si elle n'était effectivement pas responsable ? Et bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce subit changement d'attitude, elle n'a aucun doute sur sa sincérité. Car elle ne ressent plus aucune colère, plus aucune tristesse émaner du cosmos de l'homme qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer.

« Tu es sûr ? murmure-t-elle, après avoir rouvert les yeux.

\- Oui, je le suis. Oublie tout ce que je viens de dire. Et va retrouver Marine. Elle doit t'attendre.

\- Entendu. Alors à demain.

\- Oui, à demain. »

Le Sagittaire regarde l'Ophiuchus s'éloigner et, à cet instant, il se sent parfaitement bien. Comme il ne s'était plus senti depuis longtemps. Depuis des semaines.

Il sait qu'il a besoin d'elle. Mais il sait aussi qu'il ne peut pas lui demander d'effacer ce qu'elle a mis si longtemps à accepter. Il n'a aucun doute sur l'amour qu'elle porte à Ikki, car il peut lire dans son esprit comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais il n'a aussi aucun doute sur l'amour qu'elle lui porte à lui. Elle les aime tous les deux, et il est prêt à l'accepter. Parce qu'il a compris qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer d'elle. Elle qui est la seule à pouvoir lui faire oublier _sa présence_, et à pouvoir faire taire la voix, _sa voix_, qu'il entend dans sa tête.

Il se frotte les cheveux avec la main droite, pour se remettre les idées en place, et décide de rejoindre le refuge. Il voudrait saluer Marine avant son départ.

Soudain, une douleur presque imperceptible lui serre la poitrine, puis se faufile le long de son cou jusque dans sa tête. Elle s'y installe tranquillement, et tandis qu'il marche, il entend à nouveau le son de _sa_ voix.

_« Voilà qui est parfait ! Maintenant que cette idiote t'a enfin laissé tranquille, tu vas pouvoir accomplir ce que je te demande. Ce que tu crèves d'envie de faire depuis des semaines... Exercer ta vengeance ! Et tu verras que tu aimeras ça ! Oh oui, tu aimeras !... » _

Et _son _rire ‒ le rire d'_Hadès _‒ résonne dans les méandres de son esprit. Et alors qu'il met toujours un pied devant l'autre pour rejoindre ses camarades, un sourire ravi apparaît sur le visage du Sagittaire...

* * *

_Sanctuaire_

Shun claque la porte de son bureau et fonce vers la grande fenêtre. Il plaque son front contre la vitre et ferme les yeux. Il n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il vient de voir. Et il n'arrive pas à définir ce qu'il ressent. De la peine ? Certainement. De la colère ? Pas vraiment. _Il en est incapable_. De la jalousie ? Sans doute. Du désir ? Oui… avec certitude.

Les voir ainsi tous les deux, l'un contre l'autre, ou plutôt, pour être précis, l'un _sur_ l'autre, lui a renvoyé en plein visage la réalité de leurs sentiments. Ces deux-là s'aiment. C'est une évidence, et il ne s'explique pas comment il n'a pas pu s'en rendre compte avant. Pourtant, il sait aussi qu'ils l'aiment _lui_. Tous les deux. Alors il ne comprend plus. Tout se brouille dans sa tête.

Il avait juste besoin de lui parler. A elle. Il avait juste besoin de lui dire combien ce qu'il vivait en ce moment, ce qu'il avait vécu ce matin, lui semblait difficile, insurmontable. Sans rien lui expliquer, _il ne l'aurait pas pu_, mais juste pour s'ouvrir à elle encore un peu plus. Parce que, pour une fois, il pensait en être capable.

Et à la place de cela, il l'a vue dans ses bras à lui. Et il l'a vu dans ses bras à elle. Et il ne parvient pas à ôter cette image de son esprit. Pourquoi ne parvient-il pas à lâcher prise ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas se laisser aller lui aussi ? Pourquoi ne se permettrait-il pas d'exprimer le désir qu'il sent imprégner chaque parcelle de son âme ?

Parce qu'il n'en a pas le droit. Mais encore une fois, pourquoi ? Qui lui impose une telle chose ? Personne. Personne à part lui-même. Et aujourd'hui, il sent qu'il n'a plus envie de s'écouter. Qu'il pourrait passer outre toutes les barrières qu'il s'est dressées devant lui.

Il tape son front contre la vitre. Une fois. Deux fois. Il doit chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Tout de suite. Vite. Le plus vite possible…

Soudain, des bruits de pas et une porte qui s'ouvre. Et déjà, il peut entendre la voix de June derrière lui. Cette voix qu'il aime tellement écouter, mais qui aujourd'hui lui brise le cœur.

« Shun ! Je te demande pardon ! Je suis tellement désolée ! »

Le chevalier de la Vierge se retourne et s'écarte un peu de la fenêtre.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu es une femme libre.

\- Mais tu n'aurais pas dû nous voir ! Tu n'aurais pas dû savoir !

\- Cela n'a aucune importance, je te le jure…

\- Si, cela en a ! Cela en a pour moi ! Oh Shun, tu as le droit de me détester ! S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu me détestes !

\- Non, je ne te déteste pas, comment est-ce que je le pourrai ? »

Sorrento écoute sans dire un mot, adossé contre la porte du bureau qu'il a refermée, à clef, derrière lui.

« Si déteste-moi ! Déteste-moi, puisque tu ne peux pas m'aimer !

\- Arrête, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai…

\- Alors prouve-le-moi ! » murmure-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime Shun. Je t'aime tellement…

\- Et lui ? Tu l'aimes aussi ? »

Pas de réponse. La Sirène profite de ce silence attendu pour avancer jusqu'à eux.

« Ce n'est pas facile pour elle, Shun.

\- Je le sais, Sorrento.

\- A vrai dire, ce n'est facile pour aucun de nous. Et je sais que c'est en grande partie de ma faute. Alors je vous demande pardon, à tous les deux, de m'être ainsi imposé dans vos vies. »

Il hésite quelques secondes, avant de poursuivre plus calmement.

« Je ferais mieux de partir.

\- Non ! Reste, je t'en prie ! proteste la jeune femme en lui prenant la main. Tu sais que j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Non June. C'est de Shun que tu as besoin. Pas de moi.

\- Tu te trompes. »

Elle porte la main de la Sirène à sa bouche, et effleure ses doigts de ses lèvres, doucement, avec tendresse, pour tenter de lui faire comprendre à quel point il se trompe. Le Marina ferme les yeux et prend une profonde inspiration. Il sait qu'il devrait partir, il sait qu'il devrait les laisser seuls. Mais il ne le peut pas. Il rouvre les yeux, et au lieu de s'en aller, il place sa main libre derrière la nuque de June et l'embrasse.

**Shun les regarde**. Il ne peut pas détacher ses yeux du baiser qu'ils échangent, de la sensualité qu'ils dégagent, du plaisir qu'ils partagent.

Lâcher prise… S'abandonner à ce qu'il ressent, à ce qu'il désire…

Sorrento interrompt son baiser, pour reprendre son souffle, et se donner le temps de profiter de ce moment qu'il sait particulier. Il sent que Shun les observe, qu'il ne les quitte pas des yeux. Et il devine sans peine ce qu'il veut au fond de lui. Car il peut toujours lire dans son cœur, et il n'a aucun doute sur ce qu'il peut y voir…

Shun recule vers la fenêtre et pose ses mains à plat contre la vitre, comme pour se convaincre de sa capacité à ignorer la volupté des gestes devant lui et à faire abstraction de son propre désir.

L'Autrichien délaisse alors June un instant, et avance vers l'homme qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer depuis plus de quatorze ans. Il approche lentement son visage du sien, pour vérifier qu'il ne le rejette pas, même s'il a maintenant la conviction que ce ne sera pas le cas. Il le regarde dans les yeux, et, avec délicatesse, il lui retire ses lunettes. Il les pose sur le guéridon à côté de la fenêtre, et plaque sa main droite contre sa joue. Shun baisse les paupières et appuie la peau de son visage contre la paume qui le caresse. Sorrento approche ses lèvres des siennes, il les frôle doucement, avec hésitation, presque timidement, et dépose enfin le baiser qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Shun se laisse faire, s'abandonne à cette étreinte. Il ouvre sa bouche et leurs langues déjà se touchent et s'effleurent.

Le Marina sent un corps se lover contre son dos et une main parcourir son torse. June le caresse tendrement, du bout des doigts, sans interférer dans leur baiser, et une onde délicieuse parcourt son échine. Il plaque alors Shun plus fermement contre la fenêtre, et se détache de sa bouche pour explorer son cou.

La jeune femme s'écarte un peu de la Sirène et dépose à son tour ses lèvres sur celles de Shun. Celui-ci place sa main dans le bas de sa nuque et approfondit leur baiser. Il l'embrasse passionnément, comme il rêvait de le faire depuis toujours, et comme il aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps.

Le Général relève la tête et profite du spectacle qui s'offre à lui. Il admire le baiser que les deux êtres qu'il aime de toute son âme sont en train d'échanger. Et cette vision décuple son propre désir. Son désir pour elle, et son désir pour lui. Il se met à genoux et faufile ses mains sous le T-shirt de Shun. Il approche ses lèvres de son ventre, et commence à le parcourir avec sa bouche. Il fait ensuite glisser ses doigts plus bas, entre ses jambes, et le caresse, d'abord doucement, puis plus fermement. Et il sourit en constatant l'effet produit par ses gestes qu'il veut délicats et efficaces. Il défait la ceinture de son pantalon, et le fait descendre le long de ses jambes. Andromède ne réagit pas, toujours occupé à dévorer les lèvres de la femme qui ondule contre lui. Mais il ne peut retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il sent la bouche de la Sirène se refermer sur son sexe. Le Caméléon lui mord alors doucement les lèvres, comme si elle voulait emprisonner ses cris.

Shun ne résiste pas longtemps à ce supplice, et s'abandonne enfin au plaisir qui le consume. Il bascule la tête contre la vitre, pour chercher à reprendre son souffle. Sorrento se libère alors de lui, et se retourne pour commencer à déshabiller June. Il lui retire son pantalon, la libère de sa culotte, et défait un à un les boutons de son chemisier. Il écarte les pans du tissu et effleure ses seins du bout des doigts. Il prend le temps de l'admirer, cette femme magnifique, dont il connaît désormais parfaitement le moindre centimètre de peau, le moindre grain de beauté, la moindre cicatrice.

Il recule un instant, pour permettre à Shun de la contempler lui aussi. Celui-ci la regarde, la tête toujours plaquée contre la vitre, et sans la quitter des yeux, il ôte son T-shirt. L'Autrichien s'en saisit et le jette sur le côté, en poussant aussi du pied le pantalon qui était toujours devant lui. Il se place ensuite derrière June et lui enlève son chemisier, qu'il laisse délicatement tomber sur le sol.

La femme chevalier se retrouve entièrement nue, entre les deux hommes qu'elle aime et qu'elle veut satisfaire. Le Marina la pousse contre celui qu'ils désirent tous les deux, jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps se touchent et que leurs lèvres se frôlent à nouveau. Il retire à son tour ses vêtements, et vient se nicher contre les reins de la femme qu'ils serrent contre eux.

Il embrasse son épaule et prend ses seins entre ses mains. Il en effleure les contours, puis s'attarde sur leurs pointes, qu'il presse délicatement contre ses paumes. Il la caresse, il ne voudrait jamais s'arrêter de la caresser. Et il la caresse encore pendant que Shun lui fait l'amour. Enfin. Comme il aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps. Comme il aurait dû le faire depuis toujours.

* * *

**_Sud des montagnes _**_de l'Hindou Kouch, Afghanistan_

Shaina descend en courant le long du sentier qu'elle avait emprunté avec Seiya l'autre jour. Elle aperçoit la rivière dans laquelle ils s'étaient rafraichis, et repense à ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là. Elle n'aurait alors jamais imaginé se retrouver au point où elle en est aujourd'hui…

Mais où en est-elle d'ailleurs ? Elle doit reconnaître qu'elle n'en a pas la moindre idée. Elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle fait ici, à courir pour aller rejoindre celui qu'elle aime de toute son âme. Celui qu'elle est pourtant en train de trahir, pour _lui_, _son_ Sagittaire. Malgré ce qu'elle ressent pour _lui_, pour Ikki, et malgré elle.

Que va-t-elle dire à Ikki quand elle sera auprès de lui ? Comment réagira-t-elle quand elle le regardera dans les yeux, qu'il la prendra dans ses bras, et qu'il lui dira qu'il l'aime ? Car il le fera, elle en a la certitude. Alors, comment pourra-t-elle le laisser faire, l'écouter, et répondre à ses caresses, après ce qu'elle vient de vivre ?

Elle n'en sait rien. Absolument rien. Mais ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas le faire souffrir, et qu'elle ne veut pas le perdre. Elle ne veut perdre aucun d'eux. Ni Ikki, ni Seiya. Alors, c'est elle qu'elle va laisser souffrir. Comme elle l'a _toujours_ fait, et comme elle sait qu'elle continuera à le faire, quoi qu'il arrive. Parce que pour elle, rien d'autre n'est plus important.

* * *

A suivre…

Merci de m'avoir lue… j'espère que cela vous a plu…

* * *

**Note de fin :** Voilà… J'espère ne pas être allée trop loin avec la scène dans le bureau, et de ne pas vous avoir "choqué.e.s"… Si c'est le cas, alors je m'en excuse. Mais là encore, il s'agissait d'un passage assez important pour moi, que j'avais aussi imaginé depuis longtemps. J'ai bien conscience d'avoir écrit quelque chose d'un peu "osé", mais franchement, je ne voyais pas comment la relation entre ces trois-là aurait pu évoluer autrement… Trop de désir, trop d'amour, trop de frustrations aussi… J'espère que vous aurez malgré tout apprécié la lecture de ce passage un peu "particulier" (pour ceux qui l'auront lu jusqu'au bout), et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite. Enfin, j'espère…

(1) Ces phrases ne sont bien évidemment pas de moi… mais des experts du GIEC (Groupe d'experts intergouvernemental sur l'évolution du climat). Voici la source originale, pour ceux que cela pourrait intéresser : _Changements climatiques 2001 : Rapport de synthèse. Contribution des Groupes de travail I, II, et III au Troisième rapport d'évaluation du GIEC._


	22. Chapitre 21

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Masami Kurumada, sauf pour ceux que j'ai créés.

**Rappel du rating **: **M**

**Note** : Bonjour ou bonsoir, à vous qui passez par ici, en ces jours pourtant si _particuliers_… (et tellement difficiles pour certains d'entre nous…). Et, comme à chaque fois, merci, merci infiniment, d'accorder un peu de votre temps à la lecture de cette histoire. Merci aussi, encore, toujours, à ceux qui ont la gentillesse de m'écrire des reviews. Je sais que je me répète, mais c'est vraiment très important pour moi… Vos commentaires m'encouragent et me réconfortent, alors merci, sincèrement !

**ShaSei**: Oh là là… Merci ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir ! Même si je ne suis pas sûre de tout réellement mériter… Heureuse que tu aies apprécié ma scène lemonée un peu "olé olé"… Et promis, j'irai lire ton histoire, avec le plus grand plaisir (en fait, j'ai déjà commencé les premiers chapitres… c'est très très bien d'ailleurs !… mais je te laisserai davantage de commentaires quand j'aurai terminé la lecture ^_^) ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre d'_Ad_ _vitam_… Take care ! Bises.

Voici donc la suite de mon histoire… avec un peu de réconfort pour certains, et, comment dire…, _tout autre chose_ pour d'autres…

**/ ! \ Quelques passages assez violents vers la fin**, qui pourront peut-être heurter les plus sensibles.

Et je termine cette introduction avec les paroles d'une chanson qui ne cesse de me trotter dans la tête ces derniers temps et que je trouve, ma foi, assez "appropriée" à cette histoire. Vous reconnaîtrez probablement _Bad Romance_ de Lady Gaga.

...

_I want your love, and I want your revenge, _

_You and me could write a bad romance…_

_I want your love, and all your lover's revenge,_

_You and me could write a bad romance…_

_Caught in a bad romance…_

_– __Stefani Germanotta __–_

_..._

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture… en espérant que vous apprécierez… au moins un peu…

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

_25 octobre 2001_

_Au Sud-Ouest de Jalalabad, Afghanistan, dans la nuit_

Shaina ferme les yeux, et se laisse bercer par les battements du cœur de celui contre lequel elle est appuyée. Elle le serre au plus près d'elle, de toutes ses forces, pour être certaine qu'il ne partira pas. Qu'il ne la laissera pas. Malgré tout ce qu'elle a fait, et tout ce qu'elle peut avoir dans la tête…

Mais à cet instant, elle ne veut penser qu'à lui. Qu'à Ikki. Qu'à l'amour qu'elle ressent pour lui, et celui qu'il ressent pour elle. Elle sent la chaleur bienveillante de son cosmos se répandre en elle, et cette sensation exquise la réconforte et la soulage. Car elle sait qu'il est son seul rempart, son seul bouclier contre ses peurs et ses angoisses, et qu'il la protégera, tant qu'elle le méritera.

Et, pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle s'endort, sans difficultés, libérée pour quelques heures de sa culpabilité. Pour quelques heures seulement.

…

Ikki caresse les cheveux de Shaina, qui dort dans le creux de son épaule. Elle s'est endormie dès qu'elle a posé la tête contre lui, et même s'il en a ressenti une certaine frustration – _parce qu'il aurait bien évidemment souhaité s'adonner à une tout autre activité_ – il est profondément heureux de la sentir près de lui.

Pourtant, il a tout de suite compris que quelque chose perturbait la jeune femme. Quelque chose d'insidieux mais de perceptible, et dont il ne parvient pas à saisir l'origine. Il essaiera de lui parler demain. Il essaiera d'en trouver le temps, entre deux entraînements avec son disciple.

Car Acrisios n'est pas venu jusqu'ici pour rien… Il compte bien lui faire rattraper le retard qu'ils ont pris, et le programme qu'il a prévu pour lui n'a rien à envier à leurs séances de travail habituelles.

Mais pour l'instant, il a besoin de dormir, et il veut profiter de chaque minute auprès de la femme qu'il aime.

...^...

« Il faudrait peut-être dormir…

\- Pourquoi, tu t'ennuies avec moi ?

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Sinon, pourquoi serais-je venue jusqu'à toi ?

\- Alors, je t'en prie, empêche-moi de dormir. Car moi, je n'ai pas envie de trouver le sommeil… »

Marine se redresse sur les bras, et s'étend de tout son long au-dessus du Scorpion. Ses cheveux roux tombent de chaque côté de son visage, et Jabu en saisit une mèche pour la placer derrière son oreille.

« Tu es magnifique.

\- Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus ».

Elle lui caresse les cheveux, et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle sent sa langue venir effleurer la sienne, et elle ferme les yeux. Elle avance son bassin, pour le caler contre le sien, et elle peut sentir une grimace apparaître sur la bouche de son amant.

« Pardon, je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas toi, mais cette fichue pierre qui vient de se coincer dans le bas de mon dos, dit-il, en jetant l'importune sur le côté.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est bien fait pour moi, ça m'apprendra à être trop gentil, et à laisser la meilleure place aux autres…

\- Mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

\- Pour quoi ? Pour me laisser marcher sur les pieds ?

\- Non, idiot… Pour ta gentillesse !

\- Eh bien, cette nuit, nous aurions pu profiter d'une couche plus confortable sans ma maudite gentillesse.

\- Ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même… Et puis, Shaina et Ikki n'ont pas vraiment la meilleure place, puisqu'ils doivent partager votre refuge avec Acrisios. Alors que nous, nous sommes bien tranquilles dehors tous les deux.

\- Là, tu n'as pas tort… » approuve-t-il, en relevant la tête pour l'embrasser.

« Et je compte bien profiter de notre tranquillité… »

Jabu soulève Marine légèrement pour s'installer en position assise – _ce sera tout de même plus confortable_ – et cale ses mains derrière ses fesses. Celle-ci écarte ses jambes pour les placer de part et d'autre des hanches de son amant, et plaque ses paumes de chaque côté de son visage.

« Fais-moi l'amour, s'il te plaît.

\- Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé … Vos désirs sont des ordres, Madame la chevalier… »

Et le Scorpion commence à parcourir le corps de sa proie, qui pour une fois, semble tout à fait consentante…

* * *

_Kaboul, __Afghanistan  
_

Vjeko ouvre les yeux, et sourit. Le soleil se lève à peine, et tout le monde dort encore autour de lui. En particulier les deux glaçons…

Il bascule sur le côté, place son avant-bras sous sa tête, et profite de ces quelques secondes de relative solitude pour _le_ regarder.

Aleix dort lui aussi à poings fermés, étendu sur le dos juste à côté de lui, et _par tous les Dieux_, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau quand il dort !

Il discerne facilement le moindre de ses traits, malgré l'obscurité et la fatigue qui alourdit encore ses yeux. Il peut même voir sa poitrine se soulever, au rythme lent de sa respiration, et presque deviner les battements de son cœur à la surface de sa peau. Car il a la chance de bénéficier d'une vue tout à fait acceptable sur son torse, le Capricorne ayant eu la bonne idée de repousser la couverture sur le bas de ses abdominaux. Il s'attarde ensuite sur sa bouche et sur ses lèvres, légèrement entrouvertes, qu'il voudrait tellement effleurer…

Le Phoenix prend une profonde inspiration, et ferme les yeux. Il doit se calmer… Il doit maîtriser la sensation, pourtant exquise, qui commence à lui brûler les reins, et reprendre le dessus avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

A cet instant, un mouvement délicat, pas vraiment un sursaut, et le Capricorne, toujours endormi, se tourne sur le côté. Son visage se trouve maintenant à quelques centimètres du sien, et il peut sentir la chaleur de son souffle sur sa peau. Et pour couronner le tout, il a basculé son bras, et ses doigts caressent à présent l'élastique de son caleçon.

Et ce contact involontaire vient à bout de la patience du jeune Croate. Il se lève d'un seul coup, attrape son pantalon et son T-shirt, et sort de cette cabane étriquée. Il a besoin de prendre l'air, et tant pis pour ses dernières minutes de sommeil…

La fraîcheur de l'aurore lui fait tout de suite un bien fou, et il décide de partir courir un peu. Ça le défoulera, et lui permettra d'oublier sa fichue érection.

...^...

Aleix sent les premiers rayons du soleil réchauffer sa peau, et ouvre lentement les yeux. Il cligne des paupières et constate, avec déception, que Vjeko n'est plus à ses côtés. Il s'assied sur sa natte, frotte ses cheveux pour se réveiller un peu, et se lève. Il saisit ses vêtements sans faire le moindre bruit, Hyoga et Dimitri semblant toujours endormis, et il sort. Une fois devant leur refuge, il prend le temps de s'étirer, et regarde autour de lui. Pas la moindre trace de son ami. Tant pis.

Il attrape la casserole qui traîne à côté du feu encore fumant de la veille, et va la remplir d'eau. Une tâche grandement simplifiée depuis que Hyoga partage leur quotidien, puisque grâce à lui, ils disposent désormais d'une réserve d'eau inépuisable. L'avantage non négligeable de faire équipe avec le Saint du Verseau…

Il s'assied à genoux devant les braises, qu'il prend le temps de raviver, et place la casserole sur les flammes. Il a besoin d'un thé bien chaud pour finir de se réveiller.

Il pose les mains à plat sur ses cuisses, et se concentre sur les couleurs du feu qui reprend vie devant lui. De l'orange, du jaune, du rouge. Il aime tellement le rouge… La couleur des cheveux de Vjeko. Il ferme les yeux, et respire. Ce matin, comme après chaque nuit passée auprès de son _meilleur ami_, il se sent bien.

Soudain, une branche qui craque dans son dos, et des lèvres fraîches qui se posent sur les siennes, pour les délaisser aussitôt. Il ouvre les yeux, et voit deux orbes bleus, sombres comme le fond de l'océan, au-dessus de son nez. Vjeko se tient juste derrière lui, penché en avant, le visage au-dessus du sien.

« Tu as bien dormi ? demande le Phoenix, en s'asseyant finalement à ses côtés.

\- Très bien, et toi ?

\- Oui. J'ai eu un réveil un peu, comment dire…, _douloureux_, mais sinon, oui, j'ai bien dormi.

\- Douloureux ? C'est ta natte qui ne te convient pas ?

\- Non, je parle d'un autre genre de douleur, Aleix… Le genre de douleur qui me brûle les reins le matin, quand je ne peux pas profiter de toi pour moi tout seul.

\- Ah, _ce_ genre de douleur… Et tu as trouvé un moyen pour te la _soulager_, cette douleur ?

\- Oui. J'ai couru une bonne demi-heure ! Ils sont pas réveillés les deux glaçons ?

\- Non, ils dorment encore. Et arrête de les appeler comme ça... Ils ont des prénoms !

\- Ben quoi ? Ce sont des Saints de Glace, oui ou non ? Saints de Glace, glaçons… c'est du pareil au même…

\- Tu es incorrigible…

\- J'ai eu un excellent maître… Aussi fort pour trouver des surnoms à tout le monde, que pour mettre en pièces les ennemis de notre Déesse.

\- Oui, je dois effectivement reconnaître que tu as été à bonne école de ce point de vue là… D'ailleurs, aurai-je moi aussi un jour l'honneur de m'en voir affubler un ?

\- Quoi donc ? Un surnom ?

\- Oui.

\- A vrai dire, je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi… Alors, voyons voir… _Ma petite chèvre_, cela ne te conviendrait pas ?

\- Non, pas vraiment…

\- Alors, _mon petit cabri_ ?

\- Encore pire…

\- _Mon petit bouc_ ?

\- Non, mais ça va pas ! Tu vas pas me proposer tous les noms de caprins qui te viennent à l'esprit ?!...

\- Non, là, je dois avouer… pour une fois, je suis mauvais. Et pour toi, je me contenterai donc d'_Aleix_.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi ! »

Le Capricorne sourit, et Vjeko se jette sur ses lèvres pour les embrasser.

« Quelle fougue ce matin !

\- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. C'est toi qui m'as mis dans un tel état !

\- Moi ?! Mais je n'ai rien fait du tout… Je n'étais même pas réveillé !

\- Bonjour Aleix ! Bonjour Vjeko ! »

Vjeko ferme les yeux, et le mouvement de ses lèvres ne laisse aucun doute sur les mots qu'il se retient de prononcer à voix haute. **_Putain de merde !**_

Aleix se retourne doucement, et offre son plus beau sourire à celui qui vient de les rejoindre.

« Bonjour Dimitri ! Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

\- Oui, merci. Et toi, Aleix ?

\- Très bonne.

\- Bonjour les gars !

\- Ah, bonjour Hyoga ! Vous tombez à pic tous les deux, l'eau a justement fini de bouillir, précise le Catalan, en pointant du doigt la casserole.

\- Parfait, alors petit déjeuner ! s'exclame le Verseau, sur un ton enjoué. Je sens que nous allons passer une très bonne journée ! »

« C'est plutôt mal barré… » murmure le Phoenix à l'oreille du Capricorne, avant de se lever, pour saluer à son tour ses deux camarades.

* * *

_Au_ _Sud-Ouest de Jalalabad_

Ikki ne peut s'empêcher de crier. Il n'avait pas vu son disciple depuis un nombre conséquent de jours, et il a la nette impression que ce dernier s'est un peu trop reposé sur ses lauriers pendant son absence.

« Alors, Acri ! Tu vas te réveiller oui ou non ? Lance donc une attaque digne de ce nom, et fais un peu trembler ces satanés cailloux ! »

L'adolescent ne répond pas, et se contente d'obéir. Il serre les poings, ferme les yeux, et amplifie son cosmos. Il le brûle, il l'enflamme. L'air autour de lui commence à se réchauffer, comme à l'approche d'un immense brasier, et une aura multicolore apparaît tout autour de lui. Il écarte les bras, et rouvre les yeux.

« _Explosion… Galactique !_ »

Un souffle d'une violence inouïe se dégage de ses mains lorsqu'il les referme l'une contre l'autre devant lui. Le sol tremble, le ciel s'obscurcit, les secondes se figent.

Le chevalier du Lion a juste le temps de se protéger avec ses bras, avant de disparaître sous un épais nuage de terre et de poussière. La plupart des rochers qui les entourent explosent sous le choc, les buissons sont en feu, et l'arbre sur leur gauche… Eh bien, il n'y en a plus...

Puis le silence. Un silence absolu.

Le nuage se dissipe peu à peu, et Ikki réapparaît au milieu, un genou à terre, et une main posée à plat sur le sol. Il se redresse aussitôt, et se frotte les bras pour éliminer toute trace de poussière. Il retient presque avec difficulté l'arrivée d'une toux incontrôlée, et observe l'ampleur des dégâts autour de lui.

« Eh bien voilà ! Il suffisait de demander… Beau travail Acri ! »

L'intéressé ne répond pas, encore à bout de souffle.

A cet instant, Shaina et Marine arrivent vers eux en courant.

« Non, mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué ?! » s'écrie l'Ophiuchus, en constatant la dévastation du lieu où une dizaine de rochers et de buissons se trouvaient encore il y a tout juste quelques minutes. Sans parler de cet arbre, dont il ne reste… pas grand-chose…

« Rien de particulier. Simple entraînement. La routine habituelle…

\- La routine habituelle ? Tu te moques de nous ?! Non mais enfin, Ikki, vous auriez pu vous faire tuer avec une explosion pareille !

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, Shaina ! Acri savait exactement ce qu'il faisait ! N'est-ce pas, Acri ? »

Pas de réponse. Le jeune apprenti regarde devant lui, sans prononcer un mot, puis sur les côtés, et en arrière, comme s'il était à la recherche de quelqu'un.

« Eh oh ! Acri ! Arrête de faire l'idiot, et réponds à Shaina pour la rassurer. »

Le futur Gémeaux semble enfin reprendre ses esprits, et s'adresse à la femme chevalier sur un ton sûr de lui.

« Oui, Shaina, il n'y a aucun problème. _Tout est sous contrôle_.

\- Vraiment, tu trouves ?

\- Oui, absolument.

\- Tu vois. _Tout est sous contrôle_, comme vient de le souligner mon cher disciple... D'ailleurs, je crois que nous avons mérité une pause. N'est-ce pas Acri ?

\- Oui, certainement.

\- Alors, va donc nous chercher un peu d'eau, s'il te plaît.

\- Oui, tout de suite. »

L'Ophiuchus s'approche de son amant, et pose une main sur son bras.

« Vraiment Ikki, tu crois sérieusement que _tout_ était sous _son_ contrôle ?

\- Bon, pas tout à fait… Je te l'accorde… Mais il n'en était pas loin ! Et bientôt, il sera capable de maîtriser toute sa puissance.

\- Si tu le dis… »

« _Par Athéna_ ! Mais que s'est-il passé ici ?!

\- Ah ! L'arachnide… Déjà revenu de ta patrouille ? s'étonne l'ancien Phoenix.

\- Disons que je l'ai un peu écourtée lorsque j'ai senti cette explosion de cosmos. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fichu ?!

\- Oh, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Routine habituelle. Entraînement de Gémeaux. Fin de la discussion.

\- OK… Je vois que _mon chaton_ est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui… Ça promet…

\- Jabu, appelle-moi encore comme ça une seule fois, et je t'explose ta carapace de Scorpion, ton aiguillon, et tout ce qui va avec !

\- Eh, vous n'avez pas un peu fini tous les deux ?! s'impatiente le chevalier de l'Aigle, qui était pourtant restée silencieuse jusque-là.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Marine… Routine habituelle. Dispute de Lion contre Scorpion. Fin de la discussion. N'est-ce pas Ikki ?

\- Tout à fait, Jabu ! Pour une fois, je suis bien d'accord avec toi !... Bon, allons nous rafraîchir au refuge. Mon élève a rendu l'air irrespirable par ici… Acri ! Attends-nous là-bas, on arrive ! ».

Shaina jette un regard mi-affligé, mi-résigné à sa camarade, tandis qu'elles partent à la suite de leurs deux compagnons dorés.

« Tu crois qu'ils sont comme ça tous les jours quand ils sont tous les deux ?

\- Oui, je le pense.

\- Eh bien, finalement, c'est heureux que personne n'ait à les supporter… Je ne donnerais pas cher de sa peau…

\- Effectivement… Se retrouver coincé entre l'Aiguille du Scorpion et les Crocs du Lion n'est certainement une position enviable pour personne… »

Shaina sourit à la répartie de son amie, et poursuit lentement jusqu'au refuge, où elle sait qu'elle va justement pouvoir le retrouver, _son Lion_ préféré. En espérant qu'il ne la morde pas… Pourtant, elle sait qu'elle le mériterait… Assurément, et sans le moindre doute.

...^...

Acrisios écoute les discussions des adultes autour de lui. Il les écoute, mais ne les comprend pas, car il n'y prête aucune attention. Il pense à tout autre chose…

Il pense à _lui_. Il est certain de l'avoir vu tout à l'heure. Il ne peut avoir aucun doute. Il l'a vu quand il a lancé son attaque. Il l'a vu apparaître devant lui, en reproduisant ses gestes à l'identique, comme s'il était face à un miroir. Mais il sait qu'il n'était pas devant son propre reflet, puisque, lorsqu'il a refermé ses mains pour déclencher _son explosion_, il l'a vu sourire. D'un sourire magnifique. Un sourire qu'il n'avait plus eu le bonheur de voir depuis plus de six ans. Le sourire de _son frère_.

* * *

_Sa__nctuaire, Grèce_

Kiki entend un bruit. Un tout petit bruit. Quelque chose qui tape dans sa tête. Encore et encore.

« _Par Athéna !_ Tu vas pas arrêter de cogner contre ma vitre ! »

Il s'empare de son oreiller, et le balance contre la fenêtre pour faire fuir l'importun. Et un _cui-cui_ colérique lui fait comprendre que le petit animal vient enfin d'abandonner la partie.

Le jeune Bélier se tourne sur le ventre, et enfouit son visage contre le matelas. Il a vraiment besoin de dormir ce matin… Son terrible mal de crâne de la veille ne l'a toujours pas quitté, malgré la longue nuit qu'il vient de passer. Mais à vrai dire, son sommeil n'a pas été de tout repos. C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…

Il a fait cauchemars sur cauchemars. Des rêves étranges et confus –_certes, comme la plupart des rêves _– mais tout de même différents, inhabituels. Et toujours le même lieu. Le même paysage. La plaine grise et vide de _Yomotsu_.

Décidément, il détestait déjà la maison du Cancer avant, mais alors maintenant, il n'est pas près d'y remettre les pieds… A moins d'y être contraint et forcé. Non, maintenant qu'il a vu de ses propres yeux, et perçu à travers son propre cosmos, ce qui se trouvait juste en dessous, il ne veut plus en entendre parler. Comment un temple du Zodiaque, dans le Sanctuaire Sacré d'Athéna, peut-il posséder une connexion avec un lieu abject comme celui-ci ? Cette simple pensée lui donne des frissons…

Il revoit les colonnes de cadavres marcher par centaines autour d'eux, sans émettre le moindre son, le moindre bruit. Et ce silence, insupportable… Il ne supporte pas le silence !

Et tout ce gris, à perte de vue. Il a horreur du gris ! C'est une couleur tellement laide.

Et puis ce froid… qu'il peut encore sentir contre sa peau. Le contact de cette poussière sur sa joue. Cette poussière nauséabonde et glaciale…

_Sur sa joue ?... _

_Par tous les Dieux,_ comment peut-il se souvenir du contact de la poussière du sol de _Yomotsu_ sur sa joue ?

Il se retourne sur le dos, et ouvre grand les yeux. Il se pince l'arête du nez avec les doigts de sa main gauche, et réfléchit. Il doit se concentrer. Se concentrer, pour se souvenir…

Il plisse son nez, fronce ses points de vie, et se remémore un à un chacun des moments qu'il a passés dans cette maudite plaine. Leur arrivée tous les trois. Lui, en train de poser la caisse de l'armure du Cancer sur le sol. Shun qui les salue en partant pour le _Puits des Morts_. Jie-hu qui s'installe sur la caisse de l'armure. _Son_ armure. Jie-Ju qui lui pose tout un tas de questions. Lui qui s'écarte un peu pour essayer d'apercevoir son ami au loin. Puis… Rien. Le néant. Aucun souvenir. Jusqu'à ce fichu mal de tête, et Jie-Hu pointant Shun du doigt à son retour.

Se concentrer… Pour se souvenir…

Lui qui s'écarte un peu pour essayer d'apercevoir Shun au loin… Et… la chute. Oui. Une chute brutale sur le sol. Cette fois-ci, il le tient, son souvenir ! Une chute, et la poussière de _Yomotsu_ sur sa joue ! Quelqu'un ou quelque chose la fait tomber à ce moment-là. Il en a maintenant l'absolue certitude.

Par contre après ça, rien… Le noir, total. Sans la moindre fenêtre pour laisser échapper une pensée, une sensation, un sentiment. Le vide à l'état pur.

La chose ou l'être qui l'a rendu inconscient s'est arrangé pour effacer la moindre trace de cet état dans son esprit. Un comble pour un chevalier du Bélier... D'habitude, c'est lui qui s'invite dans le cerveau des autres, et pas le contraire !

Mais il sait qu'il tient une piste. Jie-Hu doit forcément avoir vu quelque chose. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à le questionner… Et il devrait donc bientôt connaître l'origine de son satané mal de tête !

Soudain, un sentiment de profonde inquiétude, voire de panique véritable, s'insinue au fond de lui. Combien de temps est-il resté inconscient ? Et surtout… qu'est-ce que son petit protégé a bien pu faire pendant tout ce temps ?

* * *

_Va__llée du Pandjchir, Nord-Est de l'Afghanistan_

Shiryu incline la tête en signe de remerciement à l'adresse de celle qui vient de lui servir une nouvelle tasse de thé. Un thé bien chaud, et qui plus est délicieux. Toujours le même depuis sa première visite ici, il y a plus d'un mois. Il est assis en tailleur, comme toujours, sur un grand tapis aux motifs bruns et dorés. Son hôte se tient juste en face de lui, avec devant elle, le plateau sur lequel repose la théière.

Il est venu passer l'après-midi au village avec Hikari. Ce dernier descend ici presque tous les jours, pour rendre visite à son petit _protégé_. Et aujourd'hui, Shiryu lui a bien entendu demandé de l'accompagner. Car il avait envie de revoir la mère du petit garçon. Celle à qui il avait tendu son corps encore inconscient le jour de l'attentat contre le Commandant Massoud, et dont il n'avait depuis jamais pu oublier les yeux...

Seiya n'a pas voulu les accompagner, et a même semblé absolument ravi de pouvoir aller patrouiller tout seul. Seul avec sa mauvaise humeur, d'une constance absolue depuis son réveil.

Dans un coin de la pièce, le jeune Pégase s'applique à faire rire les enfants autour de lui. Il leur fait des grimaces, imite des bruits d'animaux, et aussi _– le chevalier de la Balance n'a aucun mal à le voir –_ il l'imite lui. Et il semblerait que ce soit justement cette imitation-là qui ait le plus de succès auprès de ses petits spectateurs…

« Mon fils l'aime beaucoup, vous savez.

\- Oui, je peux le constater.

\- Il me parle de lui tous les jours. Il me dit qu'il veut devenir un chevalier comme lui.

\- Oh, je ne pense pas que cela soit un sort très enviable…

\- Pas moins enviable que le nôtre, _Shiryu_. »

L'ancien Dragon ne peut retenir un frisson en écoutant la jeune femme prononcer son nom, avec cette pointe d'accent si _particulière_. Si _charmante_… Ils ont dû se reprendre de nombreuses fois, l'un comme l'autre, pour réussir à dire leurs prénoms respectifs à peu près correctement. Mais malgré plusieurs séances d'_entraînement_, ils n'y parviennent toujours pas vraiment, ni l'un, ni l'autre. La barrière de la langue… que même leur échange en anglais ne permet pas de dépasser entièrement.

« Nooria, quel âge a votre fils déjà ?

\- Attiq ? Il a sept ans. Enfin, il les aura début décembre. »

Ah, un petit Sagittaire… Comme Hikari, ne peut-il s'empêcher de remarquer.

« Et vous, quel âge a votre fils ?

\- Onze ans. Jie-Hu a onze ans. Il les a eus en juillet.

\- Vous devez être très fier de lui, s'il suit les mêmes enseignements que vous. »

Shiryu sent son cœur se serrer. Bien sûr qu'il l'est, quoi que son fils puisse penser...

« Oui, je le suis. Infiniment. »

Il porte sa tasse à ses lèvres, et boit une gorgée de thé.

Des éclats de rire sur sa droite lui font tourner la tête, et il croise le regard d'Hikari qui lui renvoie une mine enjouée.

« Je crois que je vais pouvoir me recycler dans les spectacles pour enfants ! Je ferais un malheur ! Surtout avec mon imitation de toi, Shiryu… Je suis désolé de t'annoncer que c'est cette partie-là qu'ils préfèrent !

\- Ecoute, tant mieux. Le moindre petit bonheur est toujours bon à prendre ! Crois-en mon expérience ! »

« Que venez-vous de dire ? interroge la jeune Afghane.

\- Pardon, Hikari n'a pas toujours le réflexe de parler en anglais… Je lui disais que le moindre petit bonheur était toujours bon à prendre.

\- C'est une sage prescription.

\- Je le crois en effet. »

Hikari se lève, et vient à nouveau interrompre leur discussion, en s'exprimant en anglais, cette fois-ci.

« Nooria, me permettez-vous d'aller jouer dehors avec les enfants ? Ils veulent que je leur montre quelques acrobaties…

\- Bien entendu. Mais ne vous laissez pas faire. Si vous les écoutez, vous finirez avec le cou brisé…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai vu d'autre… »

La jeune femme sourit en regardant la petite troupe sortir en courant.

« On dirait que la petite Lina(1) s'est bien habituée à vivre à vos côtés ?

\- Oui, nous essayons de lui apporter tout ce dont elle a besoin. Mais nous ne pourrons malheureusement jamais remplacer la famille qu'elle a perdue… Et comment va le jeune homme qui l'avait emmenée jusqu'ici avec vous ?

\- Aleix ? Il va très bien.

\- Vous aviez l'air très proches tous les deux.

\- Oui, effectivement. Il a été mon premier élève, et je suis aussi très fier de lui.

\- Alors, il semblerait que vous soyez un Grand Maître, Shiryu !

\- Un maître, peut-être. Mais un _Grand Maître_, je ne sais pas… Enfin, tant que vous ne m'appelez pas _Vieux Maître_, cela me convient assez … » ne peut-il s'empêcher d'ajouter, en riant.

Un instant de silence. Un regard échangé.

« Vous avez un très joli sourire, Shiryu, même si vous ne le montrez pas souvent…

\- Merci. »

Il porte une nouvelle fois son thé à sa bouche, et constate qu'il n'en a plus. La jeune femme se penche alors vers lui, pour lui prendre la tasse des mains afin de la remplir à nouveau, et leurs doigts se frôlent. Ils se regardent dans les yeux, et sans savoir lequel de l'un ou de l'autre initie en premier un mouvement, leurs lèvres s'effleurent. Juste quelques secondes. Mais des secondes d'une infinie douceur.

Ils se séparent, et se sourient encore un long moment avant d'échanger un mot.

« Merci, Shiryu. Merci de m'avoir offert votre sourire l'espace d'un instant. »

Et le chevalier de la Balance se plaît à penser que, finalement, il pourrait peut-être envisager l'infime possibilité de pouvoir à nouveau avoir un jour droit à quelques petites minutes de bonheur.

* * *

_Sanctuaire_

June regarde par la fenêtre de son appartement. Il fait assez gris aujourd'hui, et les nuages semblent se bousculer les uns derrière les autres dans une course à l'issue incertaine. Il ne devrait pas tarder à pleuvoir.

Elle pose une main à plat contre la vitre, et sourit au contact de cette surface froide et lisse. Elle sourit, car elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle a fait hier, à ce qu'ils ont fait _tous les trois_. Justement contre une fenêtre tout à fait similaire, dans une pièce située juste un peu plus loin dans le Palais. Elle se tourne, bascule la tête en arrière contre la vitre, et fixe le plafond. _Par tous les Dieux_, ce qu'elle a pu ressentir à ce moment-là ! Elle a cru mourir. Et elle aurait pu mourir, sans le moindre doute. Elle n'avait jamais joui comme ça. Jamais aussi fort, et jamais autant de fois. Mais au-delà du plaisir, immense, incomparable, et finalement indescriptible, auquel elle a eu la chance de se livrer, c'est un autre sentiment qui la rend profondément heureuse aujourd'hui. Celui d'avoir enfin été aimée par l'homme qu'elle aime plus que tout, depuis toujours. Le chevalier d'Andromède.

Et ce bonheur est encore décuplé par l'amour, différent mais bien réel, qu'elle sait aussi éprouver pour l'autre homme qui fait maintenant partie de sa vie. De leur vie à tous les deux, à Shun et à elle.

Elle est consciente de vivre quelque chose de particulier, d'étrange, et probablement, de moralement discutable. Mais elle s'en moque. Car elle connaît la sincérité des sentiments qu'ils éprouvent les uns pour les autres. Oui, elle sait qu'ils s'aiment, qu'ils s'aiment tous les trois. Et elle a envie de croire que c'est très bien comme ça.

...^...

Sorrento se laisse bercer par l'eau tiède qui coule sur son dos, et par le bruit des gouttes qui tombent à ses pieds. Il aime tellement le contact de l'eau, le bruit de l'eau, la structure de l'eau. Transparente, pure, capable d'adopter la forme et la couleur de ce qui l'entoure, de ce qui lui plaît. Il coupe le robinet, et reste un instant la tête baissée dans la douche. Ses cheveux, desquels s'écoulent de fins filets d'eau, recouvrent une partie de son visage, et il apprécie le voile de douceur que cette sensation lui procure. Il relève la tête, plaque ses cheveux en arrière, et sourit en regardant le plafond.

_Par l'Empereur des Mers et des Océans_, à quel point il peut être heureux aujourd'hui ! Il n'arrive pas à croire que lui, le Général protecteur du Pilier de l'Atlantique Sud, puisse toucher du doigt un tel bonheur. D'ailleurs, il ne peut pas croire qu'un tel bonheur puisse exister. Surtout pour lui. Il ne pensait ni y avoir droit, ni le mériter.

Et pourtant, il sait ce qu'il a vécu hier, ce qu'ils ont partagé _tous les trois_. Il se souvient de chaque minute, de chaque caresse, de chaque baiser. De chaque souffle, de chaque murmure, de chaque cri. Il se souvient de ses yeux, de _leurs_ yeux, emplis de désir, pour lui, pour elle, pour _eux_. Il avait souvent imaginé cet instant, il l'avait rêvé de nombreuses nuits. Mais même dans ses songes les plus fous, il n'était jamais allé jusque-là…

Il sort de la douche, saisit une serviette, et la noue autour de sa taille. Il jette un coup d'œil rapide à son reflet dans le miroir, et se dirige dans la chambre. Il s'allonge sur le lit, encore trempé, et écarte les bras. Il pourrait mourir aujourd'hui. Il pourrait fermer les paupières pour ne jamais plus les ouvrir. Il pourrait jouer son dernier morceau, effleurer sa flûte pour la dernière fois, et écouter les notes de sa vie disparaître dans le silence de la mort. Il pourrait tout cela, car il sait qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il désirait le plus. Et rien d'autre ne semble plus avoir d'importance.

...^...

Shun marche au milieu des roses, en les caressant du bout des doigts. Il zigzague parmi les fleurs, sans vraiment les regarder, et sans cesser de sourire. Il sait qu'il doit se ressaisir, arrêter de rêver, de penser à elle, à lui, à _eux_. A ce qu'_ils_ ont fait. Au désir qu'il a éprouvé, pour elle, pour lui. Au plaisir qu'il a pris, et au plaisir qu'il a donné. A elle. A lui. Mais il n'y parvient pas. Pas tout de suite…

Car il peut encore sentir leurs doigts caresser sa peau, leurs lèvres effleurer les siennes, leurs jambes s'enrouler autour de ses hanches. Il peut encore entendre le bruit de leurs corps, le son de leurs gestes, la musique de leurs caresses. Il peut encore admirer leurs sourires et se perdre dans leurs yeux. Il peut encore s'abandonner dans leurs bras, et se laisser bercer par leurs murmures. Et surtout, il peut encore sentir leur amour, profond et réel. Son amour pour elle. Son amour pour lui. Leur amour pour lui. Leur amour pour elle.

Et il ne regrette rien. Malgré tout ce qu'il croyait savoir, et tout ce qu'il pensait devoir, il n'a aucun regret. Il n'a que des souvenirs, exquis et divins, qu'il ne voudra jamais oublier.

Pourtant, il sait qu'il doit les mettre de côté, au moins pour le moment. Parce que d'autres souvenirs se bousculent dans sa tête, et cherchent à reprendre leur place dans l'ordre de ses priorités.

La plaine de _Yomotsu_, le rire d'Hadès, la souffrance de Seiya.

C'est à cela qu'il doit penser. A cela et à rien d'autre. En tout cas pour l'instant.

* * *

_K__aboul_

Vjeko attend, assis sur un rocher, les jambes croisées l'une sur l'autre. Il regarde devant lui, et réfléchit. Il fait ça depuis plus d'une heure, et ne prête pas la moindre attention à ce qui se passe autour de lui. Il ne remarque donc pas le chevalier qui arrive doucement dans son dos.

« Alors, comme ça, ça peut t'arriver ? »

Le Phoenix reconnaît cette voix, qu'il adore par-dessus tout, surtout quand il peut l'entendre juste dans le creux de son oreille.

« Quoi donc ?

\- De rester calme cinq minutes…

\- Oui, en effet. Mais en général, ce n'est pas bon signe…

\- Ah… Toi, tu penses encore à ce qui s'est passé ce matin !

\- Évidemment ! Aleix, le mini Mister Freeze nous a vus ! C'est certain…

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ? Cela ne te dérange pas ?

\- Si, bien sûr. Mais que pouvons-nous y faire ?

\- Justement, cela fait plus d'une heure que j'y pense, et je suis arrivé à la conclusion que nous devrions parler à Hyoga. Je suis persuadé qu'il pourrait comprendre, et cela nous simplifierait tellement la vie…

\- Mais tu n'y penses pas !

\- Si, au contraire. Écoute, moi, j'en ai marre de me cacher. On est au vingt-et-unième siècle, oui ou non ?

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'époque, Vjeko. C'est une question de principe, de règle et de devoir.

\- De quelle règle parles-tu ? Celle selon laquelle deux chevaliers d'Athéna n'auraient pas le droit de s'aimer ? Ah oui, effectivement, on peut dire que c'est une règle que tout le monde respecte encore aujourd'hui… C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire… Non, mais ouvre les yeux, Aleix ! Tu vois bien que tout le monde au Sanctuaire s'en tape de cette règle à la con !

\- Oui… Pour ça tu n'as pas tort. Mais, et soit dit en passant, tu pourrais tout de même rester poli…

\- Oh, ça va… _Monsieur_ le disciple de Shiryu le moralisateur !

\- Merci du compliment… Bon, je continue. Je disais, pour ça tu n'as pas tort, mais pour le reste, je n'en suis pas si sûr…

\- De quel _reste_ parles-tu ? Encore ta fichue lubie de croire que notre amour pourrait nous empêcher de nous plier à notre devoir ?

\- Il y a de cela, en effet…

\- C'est pas vrai ! Aleix, je croyais qu'on avait déjà réglé cette histoire… Putain… pardon, excuse-moi… maudite impolitesse… _Purée_, je croyais que nous étions d'accord de rester vigilants, et de toujours veiller à ce que nos sentiments n'interfèrent en rien sur notre fonction. Et j'ai personnellement l'impression que cela a plutôt bien fonctionné ces derniers jours.

\- Oui, pour cela aussi, tu n'as pas tort. Je dois le reconnaître.

\- Alors, dis-moi ce qui pourrait nous empêcher de parler à Hyoga ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu as honte, c'est ça ? Tu as honte d'avouer ce que tu ressens pour moi !

\- Ne sois pas ridicule !

\- Alors, donne-moi un motif valable, s'il te plaît.

\- Eh bien, je n'en vois aucun… Et finalement, tu as peut-être raison. Nous pourrions effectivement envisager la possibilité de parler au Verseau.

\- Merci ! Pour une fois que tu te ranges derrière mon opinion !

\- Tu exagères…

\- Si peu…

\- Peut-être… Mais avoue que tu aimes bien ça… » conclut le Catalan, en déposant un baiser sur l'épaule du Croate.

« Arrête un peu, Aleix, s'il te plaît ! Je suis toujours dans le même état que ce matin, et si tu continues comme ça, je ne garantis pas de pouvoir rester maître de moi-même…

\- Il va pourtant falloir te contrôler encore un peu, car je sens le cosmos de Hyoga approcher.

\- Ah, parfait ! On va donc pouvoir avoir cette _fameuse_ conversation.

\- Puisqu'il le faut… ».

...^...

Hyoga marche doucement, comme toujours, son disciple juste derrière lui. Encore quelques mètres et ils auront rejoint le refuge, devant lequel il peut sentir les cosmos de ses deux jeunes coéquipiers.

« Salut les gars !

\- Salut Hyoga ! Votre entraînement s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui, parfaitement.

\- Tant mieux… »

Vjeko hésite encore un peu, puis s'avance dans la direction de son aîné.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait te parler, s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien entendu. Allez-y, je vous écoute.

\- C'est-à-dire que nous voudrions échanger avec toi _en privé_.

\- Ah… Entendu. Dimitri : est-ce que tu pourrais aller chercher du bois pour le feu, s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui, Maître. »

Les trois chevaliers attendent que le jeune Russe se soit éloigné pour reprendre leur conversation.

« Alors, dites-moi ce qui vous préoccupe.

\- Hyoga… Nous voudrions te mettre au courant de quelque chose. Quelque chose d'un peu _particulier_, je dois dire, mais qui est important pour nous. Pour Aleix, et moi… »

Le Phoenix prend une profonde inspiration, et poursuit d'une seule traite, sans la moindre hésitation.

« Voilà, Aleix et moi, on s'aime.

\- Je sais.

\- Attends, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre… Je veux dire qu'on s'aime _vraiment_. Mentalement _et_ physiquement.

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Quoi ?! Mais comment ?

\- Eh bien, disons que j'ai l'œil pour ces choses-là…

\- Et alors, cela ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, pas du tout. On est au vingt-et-unième siècle, je te rappelle.

\- Ah, tu vois, Aleix ! C'est pas ce que je t'avais dit ?!

\- Si. Absolument. Mais, tu es sûr Hyoga ?... Ce que Vjeko vient de te dire ne te met pas mal à l'aise ?

\- Non, pas le moins du monde. Car je comprends ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre. Et, disons que je suis habitué…

\- Comment ça ? interroge le Phoenix, en levant un sourcil.

\- Je crois qu'il y a une chose que vous devriez savoir, et que vous serez peut-être heureux d'apprendre.

\- Laquelle ? questionne le Capricorne, curieux de comprendre où leur ami veut en venir.

\- Vous n'êtes pas les premiers chevaliers à partager de tels sentiments.

\- Oui, Hyoga, ça, nous sommes au courant… Nous ne sommes pas aveugles ! Ikki et Shaina, Jabu et Marine… Sans parler des autres…

\- Non, Vjeko. Je parle de chevaliers _au masculin_.

\- Ah… Mais qui ?

\- Vous ne les avez pas connus. Ils sont morts lors de la dernière Guerre Sainte. Je parle de mon Maître, Camus, le chevalier d'Or du Verseau, et de Milo, le chevalier d'Or du Scorpion.

\- Mais, comment peux-tu savoir une telle chose ? Ils t'en avaient parlé ?

\- Non. Mais, je l'avais deviné… Au travers de regards échangés, de gestes inachevés, de paroles prononcées. Et ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que jamais ils n'ont laissé leurs sentiments interférer avec leurs missions et leur devoir. Tant et si bien que personne au Sanctuaire ne s'est jamais douté de rien. Je pense que je suis le seul à avoir pris conscience de cela, et je n'en avais jamais parlé à personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Alors, merci Hyoga. Merci d'avoir partagé cela avec nous. Car, et je pense qu'Aleix sera d'accord avec moi, ce que tu viens de nous dire nous réconforte dans le choix que nous avons fait. N'est-ce pas, Aleix ?

\- Oui. Vjeko a raison, merci Hyoga. Infiniment. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureux de t'avoir entendu.

\- Alors, tant mieux. Et, bien évidemment, ne vous inquiétez pas, je garderai tout ça pour moi. Les autres n'ont pas besoin d'être au courant.

\- Oui, enfin pour l'instant » conclut le Phoenix, en souriant au Capricorne.

* * *

_Au S__ud-Ouest de Jalalabad_

Shaina attend, et elle essaie de ne pas penser, de ne pas réfléchir. Elle doit faire le vide dans sa tête, sinon elle sait qu'elle n'y arrivera pas…

Jabu et Marine ont investi la petite ruine qui sert de refuge aux deux chevaliers d'Or, pour y faire ce qu'ils ont à faire… et Ikki termine sa troisième séance de la journée en tête à tête avec son élève. Il devrait être auprès d'elle d'une minute à l'autre, et elle ne doit penser qu'à lui. Et surtout pas à l'_autre_. Pourtant, c'est bien ce dernier qui occupe son esprit. Encore et malgré tout.

Car elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Seiya. Même s'il lui a dit juste avant son départ que tout irait bien, qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, et qu'il l'acceptait, elle sait qu'une partie de lui en est incapable. Et puis, elle sait aussi, elle l'a compris depuis la première nuit où il lui a demandé de venir dormir à ses côtés, juste après lui avoir fait l'amour pour la première fois, que finalement, c'est peut-être lui qui a le plus besoin d'elle. Pour combattre cette douleur qui le ronge, et repousser la colère qui l'obsède.

Mais en même temps, elle doit reconnaître qu'elle ne le comprend pas. Elle ne comprend pas ses sautes d'humeur permanentes, ses changements d'attitude. Le fait qu'il soit tantôt doux et presque attentionné avec elle, et tantôt distant et froid comme s'il ne se passait rien entre eux. Et elle ne comprend pas l'origine de cet éclat indéfinissable qu'elle peut parfois voir apparaître dans ses yeux. Il est évident que quelque chose de profond l'affecte, et elle ne peut ôter de son esprit l'idée selon laquelle cela a tout à voir avec son combat contre _Hadès_.

Elle en parlera à Shun dès son retour au Sanctuaire. Elle a pris sa décision. Et si elle en avait le courage, elle en parlerait à Ikki, aujourd'hui. Si elle pouvait trouver un moyen pour tout lui expliquer, sans avoir à trahir son secret...

Pourtant, en y pensant, elle aimerait tout lui dire, tout lui avouer, pour lui demander pardon. Mais elle sait qu'elle ne le peut pas. Elle craint trop sa réaction. Oh, pas tellement pour elle-même, elle se fiche bien du sort qu'il pourrait lui réserver, et de toute façon, elle mériterait tout ce à quoi il pourrait la soumettre. Mais surtout pour _lui_. Pour Seiya. Car même s'ils sont les meilleurs amis du monde, des frères d'armes, qui ont partagé tant de souffrances et tant de batailles, commis tant de sacrifices, versé tant de sang et de larmes, ensemble, quelle serait sa réaction s'il apprenait la vérité ? S'il savait que Seiya la touche presque toutes les nuits depuis une semaine, qu'il lui donne du plaisir, qu'il lui murmure qu'elle est magnifique, qu'il lui dit qu'il a besoin d'elle, qu'il ne peut plus se passer d'elle… Oui, comment réagirait Ikki s'il savait tout cela ?...

_Par tous les Dieux_, comment vont-ils pouvoir s'en sortir ?! Elle ne voit aucune issue à la situation inextricable dans laquelle elle s'est laissé entraîner. Mais d'ailleurs, elle n'a pas le droit de dire une telle chose. Car même si Seiya lui a certifié hier qu'elle n'était pas responsable de la trahison qu'ils sont en train de commettre, que tout était de sa faute à lui, elle a bien conscience que ce n'est pas le cas. Elle était là ce soir-là, contre le mur de la maison, et elle l'a laissé faire. Elle l'a laissé l'embrasser, la toucher, la faire crier, lui faire l'amour. Et quoi qu'elle puisse vouloir se forcer à croire, elle sait que ce moment a probablement été l'un des plus merveilleux de sa maudite vie.

Respirer… Essayer de ne pas penser à autre chose. De ne pas réfléchir. C'est la seule chose qu'elle doit faire. Et penser à lui…

A Ikki. Ikki. Ikki.

...^...

« C'est bon Acri, tu peux remballer tes _Galaxies Explosées_ et tes _Autres Dimensions_, on a assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui ! J'ai eu ma dose, et je crois que toi aussi !

\- Entendu, _Ikki_.

\- Ah, ben voilà !... Tu en auras quand même mis du temps à arrêter de me taper sur les nerfs avec tes satanées politesses ! Comme quoi, tout finit par arriver… Et je t'en remercie !

\- De rien, _Maître_ !

\- Non, mais, tu te fiches de moi ?!

\- Pour être honnête ? Oui. Peut-être bien…

\- Alors, tu es pardonné. Et fous le camp avant que je ne change d'avis ! Va voir un peu ce que Marine et Jabu fabriquent tous les deux depuis des heures ! Ils seront probablement ravis de te voir… »

Le Lion laisse échapper un sourire, comment dire… _malsain_, en pensant à la colère dans laquelle son cher arachnide va se mettre en voyant rappliquer son disciple… Bah… il faut bien se trouver des petits bonheurs partout où il peut y en avoir…

En parlant de bonheur, il sait qu'il y a quelqu'un qui l'attend tout près, depuis un certain temps. Et il serait donc temps, justement, qu'il aille _la_ retrouver…

* * *

_S__anctuaire_

Kiki arrive devant les quartiers des apprentis. A cette heure-ci, ils doivent tout juste avoir terminé de déjeuner, il ne devrait donc avoir aucun mal à trouver celui qu'il recherche. Et il n'a qu'à se concentrer quelques secondes pour le localiser, juste à la sortie du réfectoire.

« Bonjour Jie-Hu !

\- Ah, bonjour Kiki ! Ça va mieux ton mal de tête ?

\- Pas vraiment… Mais merci de t'en inquiéter. Justement, à ce sujet, est-ce que je pourrais te parler quelques minutes, s'il te plaît ?

\- Euh, oui… Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je voudrais juste te demander quelque chose.

\- D'accord, je t'écoute. »

Le jeune Bélier lui demande de le suivre d'un mouvement du bras, et ils s'éloignent tous les deux pour se mettre à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes en dessous d'un gros chêne.

« Jie-Hu, je crois que tu me caches quelque chose au sujet de ce qui s'est passé hier, lorsque nous étions tous les deux à _Yomotsu_. »

Le petit Chinois fronce des sourcils, et baisse la tête, sans prononcer un mot.

« Jie-Hu… Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

\- Oui…

\- Et alors ?... »

L'apprenti du Cancer sait qu'il doit réfléchir, et il doit réfléchir vite. Il lui semble impossible que le Tibétain ait le moindre souvenir de ce qu'il lui a fait. Il est certain de l'efficacité de ce à quoi il l'a soumis, alors il doit forcément faire référence à autre chose... Quelque chose en rapport avec ce qui le préoccupe depuis hier… Son mal de tête ! A coup sûr ! Il décide donc de suivre cette piste, et il verra bien...

« C'est en rapport avec ton mal de tête ?

\- Oui, il y a de ça, en effet. Qu'aurais-tu à me dire à ce sujet ?

\- Alors, je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler hier pour ne pas t'inquiéter, car j'ai bien senti que tu n'étais pas tout à fait à ton aise à _Yomotsu_.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, en effet… Mais, vas-y, continue, je t'en prie.

\- C'est-à-dire que, en fait…

\- Oui ?... Jie-Hu, s'il te plaît ! commence à s'impatienter le jeune Bélier.

\- Tu t'es évanoui.

\- Ça, je l'avais compris. Mais, pourrais-tu préciser ? Que s'est-il passé _exactement_ ?

\- Eh bien, tu as commencé à perdre l'équilibre, en tournant un peu sur toi-même, et tu es tombé par terre. Comme ça, tout à coup. Alors, je suis descendu de la caisse de mon armure, enfin je veux dire de l'armure du Cancer, pour vérifier ce que tu avais, et tu t'es relevé avant que je n'aie pu te toucher. Je suis donc remonté m'asseoir à ma place, et c'est alors que tu t'es retourné vers moi, et que tu m'as demandé si j'avais d'autres questions. Je t'ai répondu que non, et après Shun est arrivé. Et c'est tout.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui, c'est tout.

\- Jie-Hu, c'est _vraiment_ tout ? insiste le Tibétain en fronçant ses points de vie.

\- Oui, Kiki ! Puisque je te le dis !

\- Alors, merci Jie-Hu. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Tu peux rejoindre tes camarades. A plus tard.

\- Entendu. Et j'espère que ton mal de tête finira par disparaître !

\- Oui, je l'espère moi aussi… »

Kiki se sent finalement rassuré. A priori, il s'était inquiété pour rien. Il a entièrement confiance en ce que vient de lui raconter le fils de son ami, et celui-ci n'a rien mentionné de préoccupant. Son malaise est certainement à mettre sur le dos de l'atmosphère irrespirable régnant à _Yomotsu_, et à rien d'autre. Donc, il va pouvoir passer à autre chose. Et la première chose qu'il souhaite faire, c'est éradiquer ce fichu mal de tête !

...^...

Jie-Hu rejoint les arènes en fixant le mouvement régulier de ses pieds. Il sait qu'il vient de dire un énorme mensonge à son ami Kiki, et il s'en veut. Car celui-ci est l'une des rares personnes au Sanctuaire à faire attention à lui, et à se soucier de sa personne. Alors, il s'en veut de lui avoir menti. Mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire autrement.

Impossible de lui dire la vérité. Impossible de lui dire qu'hier, il a suivi Shun jusqu'au _Puits des Morts_. Impossible de lui dire qu'il _l_'a vue apparaître devant lui, cette source d'Énergie incommensurable vers laquelle il se sent irrémédiablement attiré, et à laquelle, il en est à présent absolument convaincu, il appartient. Sans le moindre doute.

* * *

_Au S__ud-Ouest de Jalalabad_

Ikki bascule sur le côté et se place au-dessus de Shaina, qui ne le quitte pas des yeux.

« Je ne te fais pas mal ?

\- Non. Tu sais, j'ai un seuil très élevé de résistance à la douleur…

\- Oui, ça, je l'avais remarqué… » précise-t-il, en lui caressant la poitrine.

Un sourire aimant. Un soupir bienveillant.

« Est-ce qu'_il_ t'a fait souffrir ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Seiya, quand il t'a transpercée avec _sa_ flèche dans le temple de Poséidon. »

Un sourcil inquiet qui se lève. Un battement de cils.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu une telle chose aujourd'hui ?

\- Parce que j'ai toujours voulu savoir…

\- Bien sûr que j'ai eu mal. Je t'ai dit que j'étais résistante à la douleur, pas que j'y étais totalement insensible.

\- Et, tu as mis longtemps à cicatriser ?

\- Oui, un certain temps, en effet... »

Il l'embrasse sur le bord des lèvres, et effleure sa joue de ses doigts.

« Tu as d'autres questions ?

\- Non. Pas pour l'instant. »

Il dégage ses cheveux avec sa main droite, et l'embrasse dans le cou.

« J'ai envie de toi… Shaina… J'ai tellement envie de toi…

\- Alors, je suis tout à toi… » murmure-t-elle, en fermant les yeux.

Il descend sa main gauche le long de son buste, et s'arrête sur ses hanches, qu'il caresse délicatement. Il relève ensuite légèrement son bassin pour faufiler ses doigts entre eux, et atteindre la zone sur laquelle il veut s'attarder. Il s'y attarde justement un instant, avant de déboutonner le dernier obstacle qui le sépare de ce qu'il veut, et de ce qu'il sait avoir mérité. Il l'effleure lentement, avec tendresse, puis enfonce doucement ses doigts, en se laissant bercer par les soupirs de la femme qu'il aime.

* * *

_A quelques kilomètres de là, au même moment_

Seiya court sans se poser de questions, guidé par sa rage et sa colère, et par _sa_ voix. _Sa_ voix qu'il n'a pas cessé d'entendre depuis la veille. Depuis qu'_elle_ est partie, et qu'_elle_ l'a laissé seul avec _lui_. Il n'a pas pris son armure. Il n'en a pas besoin. _Pas pour ça_. Alors il l'a cachée quelque part, là où il sait qu'il la retrouvera. _Après_.

Il arrive à proximité des grottes que l'homme de l'autre jour lui a indiquées. Il déploie légèrement son cosmos, et repère facilement la présence d'un groupe de soldats dans l'une des nombreuses cavités. Il s'avance vers eux, en silence, et commence à les observer, et à les écouter. Il ne les comprend pas, mais focalise son attention pour tenter de reconnaître les noms par lesquels ils s'appellent. Il est convaincu que celui qu'il recherche se trouve ici. L'homme qu'il a battu presque jusqu'à la mort l'autre jour le lui a dit. Et _la_ voix lui a dit, elle aussi.

Et en effet, après quelques minutes, il entend _son_ nom. _Il_ est donc bien là. Juste là. A quelques mètres de lui. _Il_ parle avec d'autres combattants. Des hommes certainement tous aussi lâches que _lui_. Celui qui a organisé l'attentat contre le Commandant Massoud. Celui qui a fourni la bombe qui a failli tuer son disciple. Celui à l'origine de la cicatrice qui barre désormais son visage. Cette cicatrice qui lui rappelle combien il a manqué à son devoir ce jour-là, en laissant Hikari seul à cet endroit maudit. Cette cicatrice qui nourrit chaque jour sa culpabilité, sa rage et sa colère.

Mais, il sait que tous ces sentiments auront bientôt disparu. Dans quelques minutes. Dès qu'il se sera occupé de _lui_. Il lui faut juste patienter encore un peu. Il a pu attendre jusque-là, il peut donc bien attendre quelques minutes de plus…

Il s'adosse contre la paroi rocheuse, croise les bras sur sa poitrine, et ferme les yeux. Il doit aussi étouffer son cosmos, pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Ikki, Jabu, Marine et Shaina ne sont probablement pas loin, peut-être à seulement une dizaine de kilomètres, et il ne voudrait pas qu'ils ressentent sa présence. Il ne pourrait pas leur expliquer, et ils ne pourraient pas comprendre. Même Shaina ne comprendrait pas…

Enfin des bruits de pas, des éclats de voix. Les hommes semblent se séparer, et celui qui l'intéresse quitte la grotte en compagnie de l'un de ses compagnons. Mauvais choix… Il aurait mieux fait de le laisser seul…

Les deux combattants descendent le sentier qui longe la paroi, pour regagner le chemin principal. Celui qui les aurait reconduits chez eux, dans d'autres circonstances… Seiya les suit, et continue d'attendre le bon moment. Il sait qu'il doit se montrer patient.

Ils arrivent à un lacet, surplombé d'un énorme bloc de pierre, les masquant en partie à la vue du reste de la montagne. C'est un endroit qui conviendra parfaitement pour ce qu'il a à faire.

Le Sagittaire prend appui sur le sol avec sa main, et bondit en avant, pour atterrir devant eux. Les deux hommes lui jettent alors un regard stupéfait, et s'adressent à lui dans leur langue, dont il ne comprend bien évidemment pas le moindre mot.

« C'est pas vrai ! Ça va pas recommencer ?! Combien de fois devrai-je leur dire que je ne comprends rien à ce qu'ils racontent ! » s'exclame le Chevalier pour lui-même.

« Bonsoir Messieurs ! Vous parlez anglais ? » Un peu de politesse ne peut pas faire de mal, s'amuse-t-il à penser.

« Oui » répond celui qui l'intéresse. L'autre reste muet, ce qui n'est pas plus mal.

« Parfait, ce sera plus simple. Je me présente, Seiya, Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas Américain.

\- Ça, j'aurais pu le deviner…

\- Quelle perspicacité !

\- Mais comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ?

\- Ah, ça… J'ai des sources que je ne peux pas trahir…

\- Peu importe. Nous allons nous débarrasser de toi ! »

L'homme souffle des ordres à son compagnon, et celui-ci repart en courant dans la direction de la grotte. Seiya bondit devant lui, et lui barre le chemin.

« Non, pas si vite ! Je suis désolé pour toi, mon gars… Je n'ai rien contre toi, mais il est hors de question que tu attires qui que ce soit par ici… Car j'ai besoin de quelques minutes de tranquillité avec ton ami… Alors, mes sincères excuses, mais je vais devoir t'assommer. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne sentiras rien ».

L'homme ouvre des yeux paniqués, qu'il referme aussitôt, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

L'autre homme, resté en arrière, recule encore de quelques pas.

« Bon, à nous deux maintenant…

\- Mais, qui es-tu ? Et que me veux-tu ? parvient-il à articuler, la peur commençant à brouiller le son de sa voix.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Seiya du Sagittaire !

\- Je ne comprends rien !

\- Oh, mais je te rassure, je vais t'expliquer, et je peux te jurer que tu vas tout comprendre… »

Seiya avance vers lui, et le saisit par le col de sa tunique.

« L'attentat contre le Commandant Massoud… c'est bien toi qui en es responsable ?

\- Oui, et j'en éprouve une fierté infinie ! Ce chien n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait !

\- Et tu t'y connais, en chien… n'est-ce pas ? Mais je m'égare, et j'aimerais aller droit au but, si tu me le permets… Donc, je suis désolé de t'apprendre que je n'ai personnellement pas du tout apprécié ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là…

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que cela me foute ?

\- Ah, tu deviens impoli… Toi qui avais l'air si bien élevé, c'est dommage ! Bon, reprenons… Oui, je n'ai pas du tout apprécié, car ce jour-là, à cause de toi, mon cher disciple a presque perdu la vie, et a été gravement blessé, et même, j'ai la douleur de le reconnaître, défiguré.

\- Ton disciple ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu es, toi ? Une sorte de gourou ?

\- Non, pas du tout… Mais peu importe ce que je suis. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu saches _qui_ je suis. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Non…

\- Parce que je veux que tu saches qui va te prendre la vie… »

Et les yeux de l'homme que Seiya tient entre ses mains se ferment tandis qu'il commence à hurler. Mais bientôt ses cris se taisent, étouffés contre le rocher sur lequel le Sagittaire vient de lui fracasser le crâne.

* * *

_Au Sud-Ouest de Jalalabad_

Ils tentent de reprendre leur souffle. Des gouttes de sueur perlent sur leur dos, des frissons parcourent leur échine, leurs cœurs manquent quelques battements. Ils se regardent, front contre front. Ils se sourient, lèvres contre lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu sais combien je t'aime ?

\- Oui.

\- En es-tu certaine ?

\- Oui, je le suis. »

Ikki l'embrasse encore une fois, et s'allonge à côté d'elle.

« Alors, pourquoi je sens que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Shaina se tait. Elle se mord les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Ne penser qu'à lui… et à rien d'autre…

« Et toi, est-ce que tu sais combien je t'aime ?

\- Ne change pas de sujet, s'il te plaît… »

Toujours le silence.

« Shaina, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Elle pourrait tout lui dire. Elle le voudrait… Elle se sentirait tellement mieux après…

« C'est Seiya, c'est ça ? »

_Oui ! Comment as-tu deviné ? Il me fait l'amour, tu sais… Il me couvre de baisers, me caresse, et me donne du plaisir, un plaisir infini. Et je l'aime, autant que je t'aime toi. Je l'ai toujours aimé, et… il en sera ainsi pour l'éternité._

« Oui, c'est Seiya.

\- Et ?...

\- Et… il y a qu'il m'inquiète, bien entendu…

\- Alors, il ne va pas mieux ?

\- Ça dépend. Parfois il est exactement comme avant, comme celui qu'il a toujours été, et parfois il est différent. Tellement différent… Mais je fais tout pour lui venir en aide, comme tu me l'as demandé. »

_Ikki, si tu savais à quel point…_

« Alors, pourquoi l'as-tu laissé seul ?

\- Comment ça, pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien oui, pourquoi es-tu venue ici avec Marine, en le laissant là-bas tout seul ?

\- Mais il n'est pas seul ! Shiryu et Hikari sont avec lui ! Et si Shiryu n'avait pas été là, je ne serais jamais venue, crois-moi…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas… je te taquine, c'est tout ! Je sais que tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour lui. »

_Ikki, si tu pouvais savoir…_

« Alors, arrête un peu, s'il te plaît ! Je n'aime pas ça…

\- Oh, mais tu es bien susceptible aujourd'hui !

\- Aujourd'hui seulement ? Alors, c'est que tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu sembles croire…

\- Si je te connais, mais je ne te comprends pas… Enfin, pas tout à fait, et je n'y parviendrai probablement jamais. Mais c'est certainement l'une des choses que je préfère chez toi…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, ça, et puis… ça aussi »

Il effleure ses lèvres d'un baiser…

« Et aussi ça… ».

Il l'embrasse dans le cou…

« Et puis ça… ».

Il caresse sa poitrine…

« Ah, et j'oubliais… ça aussi ! »

Il lui pince les fesses.

« Aïe ! Ikki ! »

L'Ophiuchus proteste, le Lion se délecte...

Soudain, un éclat assombrit ses yeux.

« _Par Athéna_, ça recommence !

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui recommence ?

\- Concentre-toi, Shaina ! Tu le sentiras toi aussi !

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ce cosmos ! D'une noirceur absolue ! »

La jeune femme ferme les yeux, et comprend aussitôt ce que son amant veut dire. Elle perçoit la présence d'une énergie d'une puissance inouïe, tout près. Un cosmos sombre et froid, et surtout, un cosmos chargé de colère et de douleur. Une colère et une douleur qu'elle reconnaît presque aussitôt. La rage de Seiya. La souffrance du Sagittaire… Par tous les Dieux, Seiya est ici ! C'est de lui qu'elle ressent la présence. Elle ne peut avoir aucun doute…

« Alors, tu le sens ?

\- Oui…

\- Shaina, je sais de qui il s'agit… »

_Ikki… as-tu compris ?_

« … Je ne peux avoir aucun doute… »

_Ah… toi aussi ?_

« … Car j'ai déjà rencontré ce cosmos, j'ai déjà perçu sa puissance, j'ai déjà subi son courroux, et je l'ai déjà combattu…. _Aux Enfers _! Shaina, je suis sûr de moi, il s'agit du cosmos d'Hadès ! J'en suis certain. »

_Le cosmos de Seiya… Le cosmos d'Hadès… _

Shaina sent son cœur se briser, son âme se déchirer, car elle commence à comprendre ce qui, petit à petit, lui semble évident. Et elle a peur, comme elle n'a jamais eu peur auparavant.

* * *

_Sud des montagnes de l'Hindou Kouch, une heure plus tard_

Seiya avance lentement à travers ces montagnes qu'il commence à bien connaître. Il ne pense à rien. Ou plutôt, il ne pense qu'à _lui_. A l'homme qu'il vient de tuer de ses mains.

A _ses_ yeux, terrifiés, qui, l'espace d'un instant, l'ont supplié de l'épargner. A _ses_ cris, qui, pendant quelques secondes, lui ont fait croire qu'il était encore vivant. Au bruit des os de _son_ visage, quand ils se sont brisés sur la roche, en le tuant sur le coup. A la couleur de _son_ sang qui s'est répandu partout, sur ses doigts, sur son front, sur son torse, sur ses bras. Et à _son_ visage, déformé, méconnaissable, quand il l'a balancé sur le sol, et qu'il l'a abandonné là-bas, comme un chien.

Oui, Seiya ne pense à rien d'autre. Et tandis qu'il marche, il regarde ses mains, encore recouvertes de sang.

Il sait très bien ce qu'il vient de faire, et il ne regrette rien. Il sait qu'il le devrait, sans le moindre doute, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et il sait aussi très bien pourquoi.

Et maintenant, il n'entend plus rien. Plus rien à part _ce_ murmure. Plus rien à part _cette_ voix, toujours la même, qui résonne encore et encore dans sa tête. Et surtout maintenant, à cet instant, tandis qu'il marche sans ressentir la moindre culpabilité pour le crime qu'il vient de commettre. Une sentence qu'il n'a exécutée qu'au nom d'une seule chose : _la vengeance_.

_« Alors, je ne t'avais pas dit que tu te sentirais mieux après ? Et surtout, je ne t'avais pas dit que tu aimerais ça ? Et tu vois ! Tu ne peux pas le nier, Seiya …, tu vois que tu as aimé ça ! Infiniment… Je le sais, et tu le sais également, comme je te l'avais dit ! Alors maintenant, abandonne-toi à moi ! Et tu verras que, comme je te l'ai promis, tout sera beaucoup plus facile après ! Absolument tout ! »_

Oui, Seiya n'entend plus rien à part cette voix. La voix d'_Hadès_.

Et peut-être, aussi, une autre toute petite voix, cachée au fond de son esprit. Une voix magnifique, douce, et apaisante, qui tente de le ramener vers la réalité … Une voix qu'il voudrait pouvoir écouter, mais qui ne parle pas assez fort...

La voix de Shaina.

* * *

A suivre…

Merci de m'avoir lue…

* * *

**Note de fin :** J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal avec la violence de ce dernier passage. Mais il me semblait important de décrire l'acte commis par Seiya, pour bien retranscrire _l'état _dans lequel il se trouvait à ce moment-là… Bon je n'en dis pas plus, et j'espère pouvoir vous retrouver bientôt pour la suite de mon histoire...

Et surtout, **portez-vous bien !** Nous vivons des moments difficiles, mais ils seront bientôt derrière nous ! **Courage à tous…**

* * *

(1) Pour rappel, il s'agit de la petite fille qu'Aleix et Vjeko ont secourue dans le village près de Kaboul au chapitre 17.


	23. Chapitre 22

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent toujours et encore à Masami Kurumada, sauf pour ceux qui sont à moi.

**Rappel du rating **: **M**

**Note **: Salut à vous qui prenez le temps de vous arrêter ici. J'espère que vous vous portez bien en ces temps difficiles, et que vous ne souffrez pas trop de tout cela. D'ailleurs merci à vous, encore une fois, de poursuivre la lecture de cette histoire, et un merci particulier à mes quelques revieweurs réguliers, dont les commentaires me font à chaque fois un plaisir immense.

ShaSei : Merci, ma chère, pour ta dernière review qui m'a profondément touchée, comme toujours. Et tu sais maintenant ce que je pense de ton histoire... D'ailleurs, amis lecteurs/lectrices, je vous la conseille... C'est une petite perle... ('Vacances D'Enfer' sur Wattpad ^_^). J'espère que tu aimeras ce que je propose aujourd'hui. Bises, et surtout, prends soin de toi !

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, assez calme, et qui donne pas mal de place aux sentiments des uns et des autres, à leurs états d'âme, et à leurs désirs... Et où on comprend que... Eh bien, je n'en dis pas plus, vous verrez bien... ^_^

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture... en espérant que vous apprécierez, au moins un peu...

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

« Sans cesse à mes côtés s'agite le Démon ;  
Il nage autour de moi comme un air impalpable ;  
Je l'avale et le sens qui brûle mon poumon  
Et l'emplit d'un désir éternel et coupable. »

Charles Baudelaire, _La destruction (Les fleurs du mal)_

_...-..._

_13 novembre 2001_

_Kaboul, Afghanistan, dans la matinée_

Vjeko observe les combattants qui marchent dans Kaboul. Ils ne sont pas nombreux, ils n'ont pas eu besoin de l'être. Les derniers Talibans ont fui la ville au début de la nuit, et l'Alliance du Nord n'a donc pas eu à livrer de combat pour la prendre.

Et eux, Aleix, Hyoga et lui, n'ont eu qu'une seule chose à faire : veiller à ce que les habitants souffrent le moins possible de ces quelques mouvements de troupes.

Le Capricorne finit par le rejoindre, et le Phoenix décroise les bras lorsque son ami s'adresse à lui.

« Tu as entendu ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- La musique ! Vjeko, on peut à nouveau entendre de la musique résonner dans la ville ! » s'exclame le Catalan, avec un sourire radieux sur le visage.

Vjeko sourit à son tour, attendri par la réaction de son compagnon qui ne le surprend pas du tout.

« Et quel genre de musique ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Un peu de tout, et quelle importance ?

\- Oui, tu as raison. Cela n'a absolument aucune importance. »

Aleix s'approche de lui et s'adosse contre le mur à ses côtés. Il lève la tête vers le ciel, et reste ainsi quelques secondes avant de tourner le visage dans sa direction.

« Vjeko, qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Prendre quelques jours de vacances ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas… Mais je ne crois pas que nous aurons cette chance. La guerre n'est pas finie, et les habitants de ce pays devront encore en subir les conséquences, ici comme ailleurs.

\- La guerre n'est de toute façon _jamais_ finie, Aleix. Car elle subsiste toujours dans la mémoire de ceux qui l'ont vécue. Crois-en mon expérience. »

Le Capricorne sent son cœur se serrer à l'allusion de son camarade, car il sait combien cette vérité lui est difficile à accepter. Il tend sa main vers son épaule et l'effleure du bout des doigts. Il voudrait en faire plus, mais il ne le peut pas. Pas maintenant. Pas ici.

« Allons rejoindre Hyoga, finit-il par ajouter. Il saura certainement ce que nous sommes censés faire.

\- Oui, sans le moindre doute. »

Vjeko jette un dernier coup d'œil aux rues qu'il a parcourues de si nombreuses fois au cours des derniers mois. Il ne sait pas s'il reviendra ici un jour. Mais si tel devait être le cas, il espère que la peur, la colère, la faim et la haine auront enfin quitté Kaboul et le cœur de tous ses habitants.

* * *

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, le lendemain_

Shaina marche lentement, sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qui l'entoure. Elle croise quelques gardes, qu'elle salue par réflexe, aperçoit certains amis, à qui elle sourit par politesse, et remarque à peine l'avancée des travaux effectués de-ci, de-là. Un nouveau baraquement en train de sortir de terre, une colonne écroulée en passe d'être reconstruite, un nouveau sentier entre deux sites d'entraînement.

Elle ne pensait pas que revenir ici lui serait aussi difficile… Mais elle l'a compris dès qu'elle a posé un pied sur le sol du Domaine Sacré, et qu'elle a suivi Seiya le long de l'interminable escalier.

Ils sont tous arrivés la veille au soir. D'abord le groupe de Kaboul, puis leur groupe à eux, et enfin, Ikki et Jabu, la prise de la capitale Afghane par l'Alliance du Nord ayant donné l'occasion à Shun de leur offrir quarante-huit heures de repos.

L'idée de retrouver Ikki l'a immédiatement réjouie, car dix-neuf jours sans le voir, elle commençait à trouver le temps long… Mais quand ils se sont tous retrouvés dans la salle du _Chrusos Sunagein_, et qu'elle les a vus _tous les deux_, l'un à côté de l'autre, elle a tout de suite su qu'elle ne pourrait pas être assez forte.

Seiya ne l'a pas regardée, pas une seule fois, et elle lui a été extrêmement reconnaissante pour cela. Mais Ikki, lui, n'a pas arrêté de la dévisager, de lui sourire, de l'effleurer de la chaleur de son cosmos, et du désir qu'il y avait glissé. Et lorsque Shun les a enfin libérés, après leur avoir décrit les nouvelles missions qu'il comptait leur assigner, toujours là-bas, en Afghanistan, le Lion s'est tout de suite approché d'elle, pour la serrer dans ses bras. Malgré la présence de leur Déesse, malgré la présence des autres, et malgré sa présence à _lui_.

Elle n'a pas pu voir _sa_ réaction à cet instant, mais elle a pu la deviner, la percevoir, à travers le sursaut, imperceptible pour les autres mais évident pour elle, qu'elle a pu détecter dans son cosmos. Semblable à un hoquet de dégoût, un réflexe de déni, une volonté de ne pas voir. De ne pas _les_ voir tous les deux.

Car elle n'avait bien sûr pas été capable de le rejeter à son retour de l'Est, après son escapade avec Marine et Acrisios. Malgré ce qu'elle n'avait cessé de se répéter pendant sa traversée des montagnes de l'_Hindou Kouch_. Malgré ce qu'elle s'était jurée de faire en laissant Ikki ce soir-là, le cerveau émietté par la douleur de ne lui avoir rien dit. Rien dit de ce qu'elle partageait avec Seiya, rien dit de ce qu'elle avait compris quand ils avaient pu percevoir ce cosmos noir et froid, qu'elle avait pourtant aussitôt reconnu.

Oui, elle n'avait pas pu respecter la décision qu'elle avait prise, pas pu écouter la voix de sa raison, qui voulait seulement la protéger. Parce que dès qu'elle l'avait vu, dès qu'elle avait senti son regard se poser sur elle, toute sa volonté s'était évaporée, tel un bloc de glace plongé dans l'eau bouillante.

Seiya avait été si heureux de la revoir ce soir-là, et surtout, elle l'avait immédiatement compris, tellement soulagé, tellement rassuré. Elle n'avait pu faire autrement que de répondre à ses caresses, que de répondre à ses baisers.

Et la nuit qui avait suivi, ils avaient fait l'amour, plusieurs fois, et elle n'avait plus pensé à rien. A rien d'autre qu'à lui, _son_ Sagittaire, qu'elle aimait depuis toujours, et qui, dans la douceur de cette nuit-là justement, lui avait enfin murmuré les mots qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'entendre. Oui, cette nuit-là, lorsqu'ils s'étaient regardés pendant de si longues minutes, les yeux voilés par le plaisir, lorsqu'il avait pris son visage entre ses mains après lui avoir fait crier son nom une dernière fois, lorsqu'il avait ouvert ses lèvres, le souffle encore haletant et hésitant… il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Et qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus se passer d'elle. De sa présence à ses côtés, qui, il en avait la certitude, était désormais son seul rempart, sa dernière barrière, contre sa rage et sa fureur.

Et Shaina l'avait cru, de tels aveux lui semblant même, finalement, presque évidents. Car à cet instant, alors qu'il était encore en elle et qu'il effleurait son cou de ses lèvres, il ne pouvait pas mentir. Et l'amour qui imprégnait chaque onde de son cosmos en était une autre preuve irréfutable.

Mais le lendemain matin, il avait changé. Il n'était déjà plus le même, et son cosmos, lui aussi, était différent. Différent, mais semblable à celui qu'Ikki et elle avaient pu percevoir la veille, quand elle avait senti sa présence et qu'Ikki avait senti la présence d'Hadès. Et la peur qui l'avait envahie à ce moment-là, la peur qu'elle avait voulu oublier pendant quelques heures pour se laisser aimer, l'avait alors ramenée brutalement à la réalité.

Seiya et Hadès. Hadès et Seiya…. Elle ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose pouvait être possible, mais le _Souverain des Enfers_, qu'ils avaient vaincu, que Seiya avait vaincu, quatorze ans auparavant, était de retour, et il semblait avoir choisi de glisser son âme froide et destructrice au plus près de celle du Sagittaire.

Voilà qui expliquait pourtant un certain nombre de choses… Ses cauchemars constants, incessants, douloureux, pour lui comme pour elle, quand elle devait le serrer dans ses bras pour calmer ses sanglots et apaiser sa terreur. Ses sautes d'humeur permanentes, le conduisant à se comporter tantôt comme le plus tendre des amants, tantôt comme le plus odieux des salauds. Avec elle, comme avec les autres autour d'eux. Et dans ces moments-là, même son disciple adoré semblait perdre grâce à ses yeux.

Alors, elle avait cherché à comprendre, évidemment…

Il y a une semaine de cela, un soir où il semblait être à nouveau lui-même et prêt à l'écouter, elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il était venu faire au Sud-Ouest de Jalalabad, le jour où elle l'avait laissé seul pour aller retrouver Ikki. Et Seiya avait tout nié en bloc. Il lui avait juré, en la regardant droit dans les yeux, qu'il n'était allé nulle part ce jour-là. Et aussi étrange que cela pût paraître, elle était persuadée qu'il lui disait la vérité, comme lui, semblait persuadé de lui dire la vérité.

Une possibilité avait alors effleuré son esprit, peu à peu, mais chaque jour de manière plus évidente. Seiya n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il vivait. En tout cas, une part de lui ne l'était pas. Celle qui lui répétait, presque chaque nuit, avoir besoin d'elle, celle qui lui faisait l'amour et qui lui avait avoué être amoureux. Amoureux d'elle.

Et cette part de lui, elle voulait la protéger, quoi qu'il pût lui en coûter, et quelle que fût l'importance des sacrifices à commettre.

Et c'est justement pour le protéger, qu'elle vient de parler à Shun, comme elle avait de toute façon décidé de le faire depuis longtemps. Pour lui exprimer son inquiétude, et surtout lui signifier ses doutes sur le fait que le mal-être de Seiya pourrait d'une manière ou d'une autre être lié à Hadès. Et elle n'a donc pas été surprise quand Shun lui a fait savoir qu'il partageait son sentiment, et qu'il avait déjà essayé d'agir en conséquence.

Elle l'a alors écouté lui expliquer que Kiki et lui s'étaient rendus à _Yomotsu_ dans le but d'entrer en contact avec le _Souverain des Ténèbres_. Elle l'a écouté lui décrire tout ce qu'il avait appris ce jour-là, sur la soif de vengeance d'Hadès, contre Seiya et contre Athéna, et finalement, contre tout le Sanctuaire. Sur l'importance de l'armure de Pégase, et sur le rôle que ce Dieu maléfique avait joué dans le destin d'Hikari.

Et maintenant, tandis qu'elle marche pour rejoindre le baraquement de son amie Marine, Shaina commence à comprendre. Tout se met en place dans sa tête, et tout lui semble même parfaitement clair. Hadès veut s'emparer de l'âme du Sagittaire pour exercer son courroux à travers lui. Pouvait-il exister une meilleure façon pour ce terrible Dieu de soumettre le Sanctuaire à sa fureur ? Certainement pas. Et quoi que l'on puisse penser des Dieux et de leur rôle dans l'avenir de la Terre et de l'Humanité, il faut leur reconnaître une indéniable qualité. Celle de pouvoir faire preuve d'un talent incomparable et d'une imagination inégalable pour mettre en place les plus terribles châtiments.

Mais ni Shun, ni elle ne comptent laisser Hadès mener sa vengeance à son terme. Et bien qu'elle ait caché à son Grand Pope une partie de la vérité sur ce qu'elle sait du supplice que vit leur camarade, celui qu'elle aime autant qu'elle peut aimer son cher frère, elle sait que leur indéfectible volonté est très certainement la meilleure protection dont Seiya puisse bénéficier. Et peut-être, elle a la douleur de l'admettre, l'une des dernières protections qu'il lui reste.

* * *

Shun tapote ses doigts sur le bord de son bureau en regardant par la fenêtre. Shaina vient tout juste de le quitter, et son entrevue avec elle lui laisse une impression particulière, difficile à définir, difficile à interpréter.

Il a eu la surprise d'apprendre que la jeune femme semble avoir tout compris du _trouble_ qui affecte Seiya, et notamment de _celui_ qui en est à l'origine. Cela n'a finalement rien d'étonnant au regard de la mission qu'il sait que son frère lui a confiée, à sa propre demande d'ailleurs, et qu'elle a, de toute évidence, cherché à honorer.

Mais il a également eu le sentiment qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose sur l'état de leur ami, dont elle semble vraiment se préoccuper, mais aussi sur une tout autre chose, qu'il ne parvient pas à identifier. Mais ce qui le rassure malgré tout, c'est qu'il est certain que Shaina n'abandonnera pas Seiya à sa souffrance, et qu'elle mettra probablement tout en œuvre pour lui venir en aide, lorsqu'il en aura besoin. Sans le moindre doute.

D'ailleurs, il a senti une légère amélioration dans l'état d'esprit du Sagittaire, au travers de l'échange qu'ils ont eu tous les deux la veille. Il lui a paru plus apaisé, plus serein, plus léger. Un peu plus semblable à celui qu'il a toujours été. Un peu plus semblable à son meilleur ami.

Il ne sait pas à quoi ou à qui ils doivent ce changement d'attitude. Peut-être à son intervention à _Yomotsu_. Peut-être à la présence de son disciple auprès de lui. Peut-être à la protection de l'Ophiuchus. Peut-être à chacune de ces choses, ou à la somme de toutes ces choses. Mais cela n'a en définitive aucune importance. Seul le résultat compte, et celui-ci semble être assez positif, en tout cas pour l'instant. En tout cas en apparence…

Shun se lève, saisit la carafe posée sur son bureau et se sert un verre d'eau. Il le porte à ses lèvres et en avale une gorgée, lentement, en fermant les yeux. Si seulement Seiya pouvait redevenir lui-même. Si seulement toutes ses craintes pouvaient s'effacer. Si seulement il pouvait ne plus avoir peur. Si seulement il avait le droit de s'accorder un peu plus de temps. De _leur_ accorder plus de temps…

Il repose le verre devant lui, et se laisse tomber dans son fauteuil sans rouvrir les yeux. Il bascule la tête en arrière et prend une profonde inspiration. Trois semaines qu'ils se sont aimés pour la première fois. Ici. Juste là. A quelques pas…

Et depuis, il sait qu'il n'est plus tout à fait le même. Il sait que ces quelques heures passées avec elle, avec lui, l'ont changé. En bien ou en mal, ou peut-être, en ni l'un ni l'autre. Il est juste différent, c'est tout. Ni moins bon, ni meilleur, ni moins sage, ni plus avisé, ni moins préoccupé, ni plus insouciant, ni plus heureux, ni moins malheureux. Quoique, si, c'est indéniable, évident : il _est_ plus heureux. Comme il ne l'a jamais été. Malgré les difficultés et les épreuves qu'il traverse depuis des semaines. Malgré l'angoisse qui lui serre toujours la gorge.

Oui, Shun est heureux. Parce qu'il est amoureux, et que pour la première fois de sa vie, il a pris la décision de laisser ce sentiment avoir une influence sur ce qu'il est, sur ce qu'il veut, sur ce qu'il attend. Au moins un peu. Juste suffisamment pour se sentir vivant. Pour se sentir aimé. Et peut-être, aussi, pour ne plus avoir peur.

* * *

Saori regarde son chevalier, sans vraiment pouvoir y croire. Il se tient devant elle, la tête légèrement inclinée vers le sol et un genou à terre. Toujours le même, mais pourtant différent. Il ne semble plus en colère, il semble même parfaitement apaisé, mais elle sent, avec toute la certitude d'une Déesse, que quelque chose en lui a changé. Et elle sent aussi, avec toute l'inquiétude d'une femme amoureuse, qu'elle est incapable de mettre un nom sur l'origine de l'indifférence qu'elle peut lire dans ses yeux.

Seiya relève la tête et la regarde sans la voir. Athéna s'en étonne, Saori en frissonne.

« Tu peux te redresser, Seiya. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux, nul besoin de suivre le protocole.

\- Comme tu veux, ma Déesse, dit-il en se remettant debout. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait demander, et en quoi puis-je t'être utile ?

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

\- Si, au contraire. Car c'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir auprès de moi ce matin. Je veux juste savoir comment tu vas.

\- Alors dans ce cas, sache que je me porte très bien. Et je te remercie de prendre le temps de t'en inquiéter.

\- Mais enfin, comment pourrais-je faire autrement ?

\- Disons que je ne suis pas le seul chevalier dont tu aies le devoir de te préoccuper.

\- Tu as raison, en effet. Mais tu sais bien que pour toi, il n'y a pas que cela… »

Seiya la regarde encore, mais ne semble toujours pas la voir. Et il ne répond à sa Déesse que par le silence. Un silence lourd, insupportable, ou en tout cas que Saori ne peut pas supporter.

« Seiya… Mais que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Rien. Je ne suis ici que pour te servir, comme je l'ai toujours été. »

Saori se lève de son fauteuil, s'écarte de son bureau et s'approche de lui. Elle effleure son épaule de ses doigts, et ce contact lui arrache presque le cœur. Car elle ne sent rien, aucune chaleur, aucun sentiment, juste le devoir et le respect. Elle ramène son bras contre son buste, recule de deux pas, et s'appuie contre le bois de son bureau.

Le Sagittaire la regarde, et un éclat froid voile soudain ses yeux.

« Tu n'es plus satisfait de moi ? poursuit-il, sur un ton neutre et distant.

\- Si, bien entendu.

\- Alors qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Tu m'as manqué, c'est tout, et je pensais que je t'aurais manqué moi aussi…

\- Le cosmos de ma Déesse ne me quitte jamais, donc une telle chose m'est impossible.

\- Seiya, je ne faisais pas référence à ce genre de présence… »

A nouveau le silence. Insoutenable.

« Seiya, regarde-moi !

\- Mais je te regarde.

\- Non, tu ne me regardes pas. Pas comme _ça_...

\- Alors comment voudrais-tu que je te regarde ?

\- Comme _avant_… »

Hésitation. Douleur. Athéna s'interroge, Saori sent son cœur se briser.

Et ces yeux froids qui la dévisagent, toujours les mêmes, ceux de l'homme qu'elle aime. Mais des yeux que, aujourd'hui, elle ne reconnaît pas. Puis des lèvres qui s'écartent, pour prononcer des mots qu'elle sait déjà ne pas vouloir entendre.

« Je crois simplement que nous étions dans l'erreur… Que nous n'aurions jamais dû… »

Hésitation. Douleur.

« Jamais dû quoi ? Enfin, Seiya, va donc au bout de ce que tu cherches à me dire !

\- Nous n'aurions jamais dû nous laisser aller à exprimer nos sentiments. Je l'ai compris aujourd'hui, et je pense que tu l'as compris toi aussi. »

Saori cligne lentement des yeux. Elle doit rester impassible, faire bonne figure malgré tout. Malgré le poids de sa divinité, malgré la fragilité de son humanité.

« Oui, c'est ce que nous aurions dû faire, sans le moindre doute, rétorque-t-elle d'une voix parfaitement calme. Mais ce n'est pas le choix que nous avons fait, _tous les deux_.

\- Je le sais, mais je le regrette. Et je suis certain que tu dois le regretter toi aussi. »

A nouveau le silence. Mais le silence de la Déesse.

« Je suis désolé, _Saori_, mais je suis aujourd'hui convaincu que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix plus honorable que celui-ci. Celui d'oublier ce que nous avons cru pouvoir faire vivre entre nous. »

_Par tous les Dieux de l'Olympe_, comment peut-il prononcer son nom avec une telle indifférence ?!

Rester impassible. Se focaliser sur son rôle. Saori se redresse et répond, d'une voix grave, chargée de toute l'ampleur de sa Divinité :

« Oui, tu as raison, _Chevalier_, et je partage ton opinion. Je te remercie pour la sincérité de tes propos, et pour avoir enfin partagé le fond de tes pensées avec moi, alors que tu ne l'avais plus fait depuis longtemps.

\- C'est moi qui t'exprime ma plus profonde gratitude pour m'avoir écouté.

\- Alors si tu n'as plus rien à me dire, je te libère. J'imagine que tu souhaites profiter de tes quelques heures de repos.

\- En effet. Et si tu me le permets, j'aimerais aller m'isoler dans mon temple.

\- Bien entendu.

\- Merci, Déesse. »

Seiya pose à nouveau un genou à terre pour saluer sa Princesse, et quitte le bureau.

La porte se referme et Saori s'effondre de douleur. Comment endurer une telle souffrance ? A cet instant, elle maudit sa part d'humanité, celle qui l'a laissée croire à l'amour que seuls les humains partagent. Cet amour qu'elle ne savait destiné qu'à eux, et auquel elle savait ne pas avoir droit.

Non, elle n'avait pas droit à cet amour-là, et aujourd'hui, elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter. Car elle sait que Seiya a raison, comme elle a toujours su que ce jour finirait par arriver. Ils n'auraient jamais dû s'aimer de cette façon… pas comme ça. Et aujourd'hui, son chevalier Pégase, son chevalier du Sagittaire, le plus fidèle de tous ses protecteurs, vient enfin de tout remettre à sa place. Pour elle, comme pour lui.

Alors, pourquoi la douleur qui s'empare à cet instant de chaque fragment de son âme est-elle aussi grande, inimaginable, au-delà des mots ? Elle sait pourtant qu'elle doit la vaincre et l'étouffer, dès maintenant. Elle doit camoufler ce qu'elle ressent, effacer la trace de ce sentiment qui commence à imprégner son cosmos, afin de le rendre invisible à tous ses chevaliers. Car personne ne doit savoir. Tout le monde doit ignorer.

Comme cela aurait toujours dû être, et comme cela le sera désormais.

...^...

Seiya quitte le Palais d'un pas lent et régulier, sans lever les yeux du sol de marbre devant lui. Et tandis qu'il marche ici, dans le Temple de sa Déesse, dans le Sanctuaire Sacré d'Athéna, une voix abominable résonne dans sa tête.

_« C'est bien Seiya ! C'est très bien… Je t'avais dit que cela te soulagerait… Je t'avais dit que tu te sentirais mieux après… Te voilà enfin libéré de son insoutenable emprise. Te voilà enfin libre ! Libre de faire tout ce que tu désires. Libre de t'abandonner encore un peu plus à moi… »._

Et le rire d'Hadès pénètre le fond de son âme, s'y faufile insidieusement, pour se frayer un chemin toujours plus certain au milieu de son esprit en miettes. Et ce rire, que lui seul peut entendre, fait alors apparaître un large sourire sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Marine pose deux tasses sur la table devant elle, et y verse le café brûlant qu'elle vient de préparer. Elle remet la cafetière à sa place juste derrière elle, et s'assied en face de son amie.

« Je ne te propose pas de sucre, Shaina, je sais que tu n'en prends pas, sauf si tu as changé tes habitudes.

\- Non, en effet, je n'en veux pas, merci.

\- Alors, tu es heureuse d'être de retour au Sanctuaire ? »

_Oh Marine, tout est tellement compliqué… Si tu savais…_

« Oui, bien entendu.

\- Et j'imagine que tu as été comblée de _le_ retrouver ? »

_Si seulement tu pouvais savoir…_

« Oui, infiniment. Probablement autant que tu l'as été de revoir ton arachnide.

\- Ah, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?! Tu sais que Jabu déteste lorsqu'Ikki s'adresse à lui de la sorte.

\- Oui, excuse-moi. C'est que j'ai pris l'habitude d'utiliser les surnoms qu'il affectionne. Mais je veillerai à ne plus en abuser, je te le promets.

\- Merci, c'est fort aimable de ta part » s'amuse la Japonaise, en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

« Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de Jabu, je voulais te demander ton avis sur une chose qui m'a traversé l'esprit, il y a quelques jours déjà.

\- Je t'écoute, je t'en prie.

\- Je pensais que cela aurait pu être une bonne idée d'organiser un dîner d'anniversaire pour lui, ce soir. Afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, et de nous réunir tous ensemble avant que vous ne repartiez.

\- Mais Marine, son anniversaire était au début du mois, si je ne me trompe pas ?

\- Oui, c'était le trois. Mais cela n'a aucune importance. Je veux juste lui faire plaisir, et profiter de cette occasion pour passer un moment agréable tous ensemble. »

L'Italienne ne peut retenir un frisson, à défaut de pouvoir laisser échapper un hurlement de panique.

_Non, Marine ! Tu n'y penses pas ! Je serai incapable de les affronter tous les deux, de supporter leurs regards pendant toute une soirée…_

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée… Tu sais, nous sommes tous extrêmement fatigués, et beaucoup d'entre nous n'aspirent qu'à un peu de paix et de tranquillité.

\- Oui, Shaina, je peux l'imaginer, et je le comprends tout à fait. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu l'auras ton tête à tête avec ton homme, juste après. Et vous aurez toute la nuit pour profiter l'un de l'autre, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

\- Oh, mais ce n'est pas à ce genre de _tranquillité_ que je faisais référence ! Et niveau paix, ce ne serait probablement pas tout à fait ça non plus…

\- Alors, tu vois que tu as déjà tiré un trait sur ces heures de repos que tu semblais appeler de tes vœux. Et avoue que mon idée n'est finalement pas si mauvaise… »

Shaina sent le regard affectueux de sa meilleure amie implorer son soutien. Celle-ci semble visiblement accorder de l'importance à ce dîner, et surtout, elle semble en avoir besoin.

« Écoute, tu n'as peut-être pas tort finalement… Ce dîner pourrait faire du bien à la plupart d'entre nous…

\- Alors, tu es d'accord ? Tu m'aideras à tout préparer ?

\- Oui, bien entendu. Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser !

\- Merci Shaina ! Je vais en parler à Jabu de ce pas, et s'il est d'accord lui aussi, j'espère que cela sera le cas – car c'est dans son temple que je compte tous vous inviter – j'en parlerai aux autres.

\- Eh bien, tu prends des risques, Marine ! Ton homme pourrait faire une syncope en voyant son chez-soi envahi par une horde de chevaliers tous plus bordéliques les uns que les autres…

\- Oui, mais ça, j'en fais mon affaire ! Jabu est tout à fait capable d'oublier sa fichue maniaquerie lorsqu'il peut concentrer son attention sur une tout autre chose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

\- Je crois que je vois assez bien, en effet » conclut finalement l'Ophiuchus, en buvant la dernière goutte du café servi par sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Seïka referme la porte de l'appartement de la onzième maison, et observe son frère se diriger vers le centre du salon. Elle sait que c'est bien lui qui se tient devant elle, mais elle sent que quelque chose est différent. Quelque chose de très léger, presque imperceptible, mais elle le connaît suffisamment pour noter la différence.

« Bonjour Seïka ! Je suis si heureux de te voir ! »

Pourtant, toujours le même sourire enjoué, les mêmes yeux énergiques, la même douceur dans la voix.

« Bonjour Seiya ! Quel bonheur de te revoir enfin ! Comment vas-tu ? Comment te sens-tu ?

\- On ne peut mieux ! Surtout depuis que je suis au Sanctuaire. Ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi ! »

_Tu m'en diras tant…_

« Et où est ma nièce ? Ou est Camille ? J'aimerais tellement la voir !

\- Elle est aux arènes. Elle profite de la matinée pour s'entraîner avec Jabu. Elle est très contente de le retrouver, tu sais ! »

_Fichu arachnide…_

« Cela ne m'étonne pas. Notre cher Scorpion a toujours été très apprécié des jeunes apprentis. Marine dit même qu'il possède un talent tout à fait particulier pour former les futurs chevaliers. Bien que je ne pense pas qu'elle soit très objective lorsqu'elle parle de lui…

\- Ça, tu n'as pas tort… Mais ils font un travail merveilleux tous les deux avec notre petite Camille, et ils ont même réussi à effacer mes craintes concernant son avenir de Chevalier d'Or. Enfin, en partie seulement… Car je crois que je ne pourrai jamais vraiment accepter cette idée…

\- Tu t'es toujours fait beaucoup trop de souci pour tout le monde, Seïka !

\- Oui, et à qui la faute, je te le demande ?! Si je n'avais pas eu un petit frère aussi impulsif, je n'aurais peut-être pas pris cette sale habitude…

\- Là aussi, je ne peux pas te contredire, ma chère sœur… Je n'ai certainement pas été le meilleur des frangins, et je m'en excuse encore une fois.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Et tu n'as de toute façon pas été responsable de la plupart des situations qui m'ont causé le plus de tracas. »

_C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…_

« Mais, je n'ai pas envie de me remémorer cela aujourd'hui. Parle-moi des paysages que tu as vus là-bas, en Afghanistan. Marine m'a dit que les montagnes étaient magnifiques.

\- Oui, elles le sont, même si la guerre les a marquées de trop nombreux stigmates. Cela dit, tu aimerais sûrement, car elles sont effectivement majestueuses et uniques. »

_Et remplies de centaines de lâches, à débusquer et exterminer…_

Seïka voit le sourcil de son frère se lever, et elle sent à son attitude que la référence au pays dans lequel il est en mission depuis plus de deux mois semble le mettre mal à l'aise. Ou plutôt, que cela semble le mettre… en colère… C'est le moment de changer l'objet de leur discussion…

« As-tu vu Saori ? »

_Pourquoi dois-tu me parler d'elle ?_

« Oui, je l'ai vue en effet. Et pour tout te dire, je sors à l'instant de son bureau.

\- Elle a dû être heureuse de te voir.

\- Oui, je le crois, comme moi je l'ai été de retrouver ma Déesse. »

_Pas un mot de plus. Pas une question de plus. S'il te plaît…_

Seïka hésite à poursuivre sur le sujet, mais elle s'est promis qu'elle le ferait. Alors elle reprend, d'une voix toujours aussi douce.

« Tu sais qu'elle se fait beaucoup de souci pour toi, et qu'elle tient beaucoup à toi…

\- Évidemment que je le sais. De la même manière qu'elle se préoccupe de tous ses chevaliers.

\- Non, pas tout à fait… Seiya, je suis au courant. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai compris… »

_Par tous les Dieux, mais pourquoi insistes-tu ?!_

« Que tu as compris _quoi_, exactement ?

\- Pour vous deux…

\- Ah _ça_… Je te laisserai en parler avec elle, si tu le veux bien. Car moi, je n'ai rien à dire…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je n'ai _rien_ à dire, c'est tout ! Et je te ferai remarquer que je ne me suis jamais mêlé de vos affaires à Hyoga et toi, pourtant _Athéna sait_ que j'en crevais d'envie… Alors s'il te plaît, respecte mon choix de garder le silence. »

_Oui, s'il te plaît, et pour ton propre bien, n'ajoute rien… cela n'est aucunement nécessaire…_

Seïka ne comprend pas l'attitude de son frère. Comment peut-il s'adresser à elle sur ce ton ? Elle doit vraiment avoir dépassé les bornes en abordant le sujet de sa relation avec Saori, et elle comprend immédiatement qu'elle a fait une erreur. Mais cette froideur… Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle provienne de son frère. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Ses remords et sa colère semblent toujours nourrir sa souffrance, même s'il paraît malgré tout beaucoup plus apaisé aujourd'hui. Il doit probablement encore avoir besoin de temps, pense-t-elle. Besoin de temps pour laisser les blessures des dernières semaines cicatriser.

Alors, elle va lui en accorder, du temps. Et de la tranquillité. Elle discutera de toute cela avec lui une autre fois.

« Écoute, oublie ce que je viens de dire. Cela n'a pas de réelle importance pour l'instant ».

_A la bonne heure…_

« Et Hyoga, d'ailleurs… Où est-il ? s'enquiert le Sagittaire, pour s'assurer de porter leur discussion sur un tout autre sujet.

\- Avec Dimitri. Ils avaient à faire tous les deux ce matin. Mais il a promis que cet après-midi, il serait tout à moi.

\- Parfait, alors je vais te laisser. Il ne devrait probablement plus tarder.

\- Non, il ne sera pas là avant une heure ou deux. Tu peux rester encore un peu…

\- Merci Seïka, je serais très heureux de profiter davantage de ta compagnie, mais j'ai besoin d'aller me reposer dans mon temple, au moins quelques heures. Et ensuite, je voudrais rendre visite à ceux que je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de côtoyer ces dernières semaines, comme Shiryu et Jie-Hu. Je n'ai pas vu le petit depuis longtemps, je parie qu'il a dû prendre quelques centimètres…

\- Oui, en effet… Il a grandi, tu verras. Donc vas-y, je t'en prie. J'ai assez profité de toi. »

Elle dépose un baiser sur la joue de son petit-frère, et celui-ci la serre dans ses bras. Avant de s'écarter d'elle, il l'embrasse sur le front et lui promet de repasser la voir avant son départ.

La jeune femme est finalement en partie rassurée. La colère de son frère semble toujours là, mais il est assurément plus apaisé que lors de sa dernière visite. Et même si elle regrette de ne pas avoir pu approfondir la question de sa relation avec Saori, elle sait qu'elle pourra le faire une autre fois. La prochaine fois. Elle se le promet.

Oui, aujourd'hui, Seïka se sent un peu soulagée. Pourtant, elle sent aussi que son frère adoré n'est toujours pas vraiment redevenu lui-même…

...^...

Seiya descend l'interminable escalier pour regagner la neuvième maison, en fixant les marches devant lui. Il se rappelle les avoir gravies de très nombreuses fois, il se souvient parfaitement du contact de ces pierres abîmées s'effritant sous ses pieds. Mais il ne se souvient de rien d'autre…

Il doit aller se reposer. Il a besoin de dormir pour calmer cet horrible mal de tête. Et ensuite, il sait qu'il ira voir Jie-Hu. Il le sait, car _il_ le lui a demandé.

* * *

Hyoga gravit les dernières marches menant au parvis de la maison du Verseau. Il ferme les yeux et apprécie la douceur de ce moment, lorsqu'il peut sentir la présence de la femme qu'il aime, juste là, de l'autre côté de ce mur millénaire.

Il pénètre à l'intérieur, avance le long du couloir principal, ignore la grande salle sur la droite, celle où il a eu à livrer le pire combat de sa vie, et atteint l'entrée de son appartement, dont il pousse la porte lentement.

Personne. Le calme. Le silence. Il se dirige vers le salon et a le bonheur d'apercevoir des cheveux bouclés dépasser du canapé. Il s'arrête un instant, pour prendre le temps de s'imprégner de cette présence, et pour écouter…

Le bruit d'une page qui se tourne.

Seïka lit, bien sûr. Comme souvent, comme toujours.

Il s'approche un peu plus, se place derrière elle, et se penche pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Désolé de déranger ta lecture…

\- Tu ne la déranges pas… »

Elle laisse tomber le livre sur ses genoux, et se tourne pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le Verseau saute alors par-dessus le dossier et s'installe à côté d'elle.

« Continue, je t'en prie.

\- Cela n'est pas nécessaire.

\- S'il te plaît… Tu n'as qu'à lire à voix haute. Je suis certain que cela me plaira.

\- C'est de la poésie, Hyoga…

\- Absolument parfait. Quel poète ?

\- Ça, tu n'auras qu'à deviner… »

Le Saint de Glace s'allonge sur le dos, et laisse reposer sa tête sur les cuisses de sa compagne.

« Tu es à ton aise ?

\- Oui, je le suis. »

Seïka commence à réciter les vers d'un premier poème, en _alexandrins_. Hyoga sourit. Baudelaire, bien sûr… Et ces vers, douce musique qu'il laisse pénétrer son esprit, le charment, le calment, l'apaisent. Il se sent bien, ici, maintenant. Avec elle. Elle qui, tandis qu'elle poursuit sa lecture, caresse ses cheveux, effleure sa joue de ses doigts, et frôle la cicatrice recouvrant son œil gauche.

Le Verseau remonte sa main et la plaque par-dessus la sienne. Il ne s'accorde jamais le temps de _la_ regarder. Il n'a pas besoin de _la_ voir, et de toute façon, _elle_ a presque disparu. A peine une légère apostrophe sur sa peau abimée, qu'il ne sent plus depuis longtemps. Pourtant, il sait qu'elle est _là_. Il ne l'oubliera jamais. La marque éternelle de sa culpabilité. La cicatrice de la blessure qu'il s'est laissé infliger devant le Pilier de l'Océan Arctique, pour demander l'impossible pardon à son meilleur ami. _Isaak_.

Seïka interrompt sa lecture et baisse les yeux vers lui.

« Ça va ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Tant que je suis avec toi. »

Elle approche son visage du sien et l'embrasse tendrement. Il sent sa langue effleurer ses lèvres, et une vague de douceur se répand le long de sa colonne. Il place une main derrière sa nuque, pour approfondir leur baiser, et le livre glisse sur le sol. Tant pis…

Il se redresse légèrement, se tourne face à elle, et, sans détacher la bouche de la sienne, la couche sur le canapé. Il se place au-dessus d'elle, descend ses doigts sur sa poitrine, qu'il caresse un instant, avant de poursuivre sur son flanc, qu'il effleure lentement. Il abandonne alors ses lèvres, pour laisser échapper un murmure.

« Seïka… Merci… pour ce que tu me donnes, et ce que tu acceptes de moi.

\- Chut… Hyoga… Aime-moi… »

Leurs regards se troublent, leurs voix s'étouffent, et ils s'aiment. Ils s'aiment tandis qu'une fine couche de brouillard apparaît au cœur du temple du Verseau, autour du Maître des lieux et de celle qui l'aide chaque jour à accepter de rester celui qu'il a le devoir d'être. Malgré les blessures. Malgré les souvenirs. Malgré les pertes, considérables. Et malgré la culpabilité, éternelle.

* * *

Jie-Hu est assis sur le premier gradin et observe le combat entre son père et son ancien disciple. Ces deux-là ne s'étaient plus affrontés depuis longtemps, et la force qu'ils placent dans leurs attaques témoigne de la joie qu'ils éprouvent à se retrouver ainsi dans l'arène.

Concentré à l'analyse des mouvements des combattants devant lui, le petit Chinois ne prête pas attention à celui qui arrive sur sa droite.

« Bonjour Jie-Hu !

\- Seiya ! Bonjour ! »

Le jeune garçon s'agrippe à son cou, et le Sagittaire manque de tomber en arrière.

« Eh, doucement ! Tu as grandi, tu sais… et pris quelques kilos aussi…

\- Pardon… Mais je suis tellement content de te voir !

\- Oui, moi aussi je suis heureux. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Aussi bien que possible pour le pauvre apprenti du Cancer que je suis…

\- Et justement, comme se passe ton entraînement ?

\- Il se passe…

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler…

\- Ah, ça se passe bien _à ce point_ ?...

\- Oui, à ce point… »

Jie-Hu passe une main dans ses cheveux et se rassied sur la marche de pierres, en serrant ses genoux contre lui.

« Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

\- Ma foi, pas trop mal…

\- Et l'Afghanistan, alors ?

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à en dire… Si ce n'est que les paysages valent le coup d'œil, assurément.

\- Je te crois sur parole, car je n'y suis jamais allé. Je ne suis jamais allé nulle part, d'ailleurs. Je ne connais que Rozan et la Grèce.

\- Ce n'est déjà pas si mal, tu sais.

\- Oui, probablement… »

Jie-Hu pose la tête sur ses genoux et croise les mains sur ses chevilles. Ses yeux dérivent à nouveau vers le centre de l'arène, où son père et le Capricorne s'affrontent toujours avec la même ardeur.

« Et _Yomotsu_ alors…

\- Quoi _Yomotsu_ ? s'étonne le jeune apprenti.

\- Comment te sens-tu là-bas ? »

_Pourquoi une telle question ?_

« Très bien. Parfaitement bien même…

\- Et que ressens-tu précisément ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Jie-Hu… Je sais que tu vis quelque chose de spécial lorsque tu te rends là-bas.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout… Alors je t'en prie, je t'écoute…

\- Très bien. Après tout, j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi, et je sais que tu es mon ami. Alors voilà. Si tu veux tout savoir, là-bas, je ressens tout ce que je ne ressens pas ici. La compassion, la compréhension, l'envie, et… je sais que cela peut paraître étrange étant donné la nature de ce lieu, mais… je ressens aussi la vie.

\- C'est très bien tout ça. Très très bien. Et as-tu pu percevoir une _présence_ ?

\- Quel genre de présence ?

\- Une énergie, Jie-Hu, une énergie d'une puissance inouïe, là-bas, juste au bord du _Puits_.

\- Du _Puits des Morts_ ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

\- Oui, je l'ai sentie, en effet. Surtout la dernière fois, lorsque j'y suis allé avec…

\- Lorsque tu y es allé avec qui ?

\- Euh… mon père, comme à chaque fois.

\- En es-tu sûr ?

\- Oui, bien entendu !

\- Alors je te crois. Mais parle-moi donc de cette présence…

\- Oh, c'est quelque chose de gigantesque, Seiya ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer… Et je sens qu'elle m'appelle, qu'elle m'attire, qu'elle m'est destinée, à moi, et qu'elle veut me rendre plus fort. Alors je m'en nourris à chacun de mes passages.

\- C'est très bien, Jie-Hu. Et tu as raison : cette énergie t'est destinée, à toi, et à toi seul.

\- Merci Seiya ! Je crois que tu es le seul à me comprendre. Comme tu l'as toujours été…

\- Arrête, tu me flattes !

\- Mais c'est vrai !

\- Alors tant mieux. C'est un sentiment merveilleux que celui d'être compris.

\- Oui, tu n'as pas idée !

\- Allez, je te laisse profiter du spectacle que nous offrent Aleix et ton cher père. Il s'agit là d'un combat fort instructif, sans le moindre doute. A plus tard, Jie-Hu !

\- A plus tard, Seiya ! Et encore merci ! »

Le Sagittaire adresse un clin d'œil à son jeune camarade et s'éloigne de l'arène, les mains bien enfoncées dans les poches. Et toujours _cette_ voix, qui, il l'a compris, ne le laissera pas tranquille aujourd'hui…

_« Eh bien, me voilà rassuré… Il est parfait ce petit. Absolument parfait… »_

Et toujours _ce_ rire… qui torture l'esprit du chevalier dont il veut prendre la place. Le rire d'_Hadès_.

* * *

Jabu sourit, sans toutefois se sentir très à son aise. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être ainsi le centre d'intérêt, et il se demande bien ce qui lui a pris d'accepter l'idée de Marine… Mais il n'a pas été capable de lui dire non, surtout quand elle l'a regardé avec ses yeux suppliants, emplis de toute la détermination d'une femme décidée, et qui plus est, d'une femme chevalier.

« Merci à tous d'être venus dans mon temple ce soir, pour célébrer… Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop quoi en réalité… »

Hésitation feinte. Grattement de tête.

« Ah si, mon anniversaire !… Quel âge déjà ? Je ne sais plus... Mais Seiya et Shun, vous pouvez probablement m'aider sur ce point ?

\- Vingt-huit ! s'exclame Hyoga, sans laisser à d'autres la possibilité de répondre.

\- De la part d'un vieillard comme toi, ce regain de mémoire me flatte! Trente ans dans un tout petit peu plus de deux mois, Hyoga, tu vas survivre à une telle épreuve ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Je m'en débrouillerai… Si Ikki a réussi à franchir le pas, je devrais y parvenir…

\- Tu parles ! rétorque l'intéressé. Après ce que vous m'avez fait endurer cette nuit-là, je te promets de te faire passer une salle journée, que tu ne seras pas prêt d'oublier…

\- Arrête, tu n'as pas été si malheureux lors de cette soirée, poursuit le Saint de Glace, en adressant un coup d'œil explicite dans la direction de la belle Italienne assise à côté de son ami. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Seiya foute tout par terre.

\- Il n'a pas tout foutu par terre, seulement une personne, c'est tout… précise le chevalier de l'Aigle, visiblement encline à défendre son ancien élève.

\- Marine, je crois que tu es un peu trop indulgente avec notre Sagittaire, ajoute Jabu.

\- Et si vous laissiez l'_accusé_ répondre pour se défendre… le coupe Shiryu, d'une voix forte et calme. Seiya, qu'as-tu à dire pour expliquer ton geste ce soir-là ?

\- Merci de me donner la parole, mais je n'ai justement rien à dire.

\- Quelle éloquence ! Tu pourrais faire mieux…

\- Non Jabu, je ne voudrais pas te voler la vedette…

\- Et si nous changions de sujet… finit par suggérer Shun, depuis l'autre bout de la table.

\- Très bonne idée ! Notre Grand Pope… toujours la voix de la sagesse !

\- Jabu, pas de ça avec moi ce soir, s'il te plaît. Moi aussi j'ai parfois besoin d'un peu de _repos_.

\- Vraiment ?! Alors c'est que quelque chose ou quelqu'un a changé mon petit frère !

\- Pas du tout !

\- Mais Shun, pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ?!

\- Je ne rougis pas Hyoga, j'ai un peu chaud, c'est tout… »

Sorrento ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, en lançant un regard complice et affectueux au Caméléon assise juste en face de lui. Si les autres savaient… ils tomberaient probablement de leurs chaises, tous en même temps !

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça, la Sirène ? interroge le jeune Pégase, sur un ton assez _énergique_.

\- Hikari ! Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à un invité, le réprimande Acrisios.

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas été impoli… Et puis, c'est bien le nom de l'Écaille que tu portes, non ?

\- Oui, tout à fait, approuve le Marina d'une voix amusée.

\- Alors, tu vois Acri, notre _invité_, comme tu dis, ne s'est pas senti offusqué par la question que je viens de lui poser. N'est-ce pas, _Général_ ?

\- Non, pas le moins du monde. Cela dit, et pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, j'ai déjà oublié l'objet de ton interpellation.

\- Je voulais juste savoir ce qui te faisait rire.

\- Oh, rien de particulier. Vos discussions me semblent toujours tellement plaisantes à écouter... Disons que ce genre d'interactions n'étaient pas habituelles dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin, et ne le sont toujours pas aujourd'hui, parmi le peu d'entre nous qui avons survécu.

\- Je vois. Alors profite du spectacle !

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'en profite pleinement ! » finit par ajouter l'Autrichien, avec un imperceptible sourire sur les lèvres. Un sourire destiné à la jeune femme qui ne l'a pas quitté des yeux depuis le début de son échange avec le jeune Pégase.

June passe nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et tourne la tête sur sa gauche, pour indiquer silencieusement à son amant d'en face la nécessité de terminer cette discussion qui commence à la mettre mal à l'aise.

Message reçu… Sorrento se penche légèrement pour s'adresser au futur Gémeaux.

« Et toi, Acrisios, où en es-tu de l'obtention de ton armure ? J'ai l'impression que tu devrais bientôt achever ta formation.

\- Oh là, Sorrento ! Tu ne sais pas que tu t'adresses au plus gros flemmard de tous les apprentis du Sanctuaire ?!

\- Hikari ! Je ne suis pas un flemmard ! s'agace le jeune Grec.

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas ton armure sur le dos ?

\- Pour tout un tas de raisons ! D'abord, une armure d'Or nécessite significativement plus d'effort à obtenir qu'une simple armure de Bronze !

\- A d'autres cette excuse…

\- Ensuite, je dois tout de même préciser que j'ai eu un maître assez absent ces deniers mois… Même si cela ne justifie pas tout…

\- Oui, sur ce point, tu n'as pas tort…

\- Et enfin…

\- Oui ? Enfin quoi ?...

\- Mon armure n'est pas la plus simple de toutes…

\- Ça, c'est sûr ! Et j'espère pour toi que tu t'en sortiras mieux que tes deux prédécesseurs !

\- De quel droit dis-tu cela, Hikari ?! s'indigne le Marina. Tu ne les as pas connus… Et même si je ne peux nier que Kanon, qui est celui que j'ai personnellement pu cotoyer pendant quelques temps, présentait une personnalité, comment dire…, relativement forte et atypique, lui et son frère étaient d'immenses guerriers, qui ont tout sacrifié pour leur Déesse dès qu'ils ont pris conscience de leurs erreurs. Et par ailleurs, Acrisios n'a pas de frère, en tout cas pas à ma connaissance.

\- Là, je suis désolé de t'apprendre que tu te trompes. »

Le voile de tristesse masquant les yeux de son meilleur ami fait immédiatement regretter à Hikari les mots qu'il vient de prononcer.

« Oh, pardon Acri ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça…

\- Non, pas de problème, c'est la vérité, et Sorrento ne pouvait pas savoir… »

Le Général lève un sourcil interrogateur, auquel le jeune Grec se sent dans l'obligation de répondre.

« En réalité, j'ai eu un frère autrefois. Un frère jumeau. Il s'appelait Proétos. Mais il est mort depuis longtemps…

\- Je suis désolé de l'apprendre, et je m'excuse alors de ma remarque, pour le coup tout à fait déplacée.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et cela n'a aucune importance.

\- Et ne change rien au fait que tu es un gros flemmard ! le coupe Hikari. Mais un flemmard énervé qui, si je continue comme ça, je le sens, va bientôt m'envoyer dans une dimension lointaine d'où je pourrai enfin fermer mon satané clapet…

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même ! Donc, avec toute la sincérité que je dois à notre indéfectible amitié, merci de le fermer, ton – ma foi fort bien qualifié – satané clapet ! »

Les deux adolescents se mettent à rire en cœur, et Sorrento se voit satisfait d'être ainsi sorti du collimateur du chevalier Pégase…

...^...

Hyoga se lève et se faufile entre les tables pour rejoindre celui à qui il veut taper la causette. Il prend une chaise qu'il retourne, pour s'asseoir en prenant appui sur son dossier.

« Alors Shiryu, quoi de neuf depuis ta dernière visite à Kaboul ?

\- Rien de particulier… La routine.

\- Et l'entraînement de ton fils ? Comment se passe-t-il ? »

L'ancien Dragon se redresse et se racle la gorge pour préparer sa réponse.

« Eh bien, disons qu'il est à la hauteur de ce que je peux lui offrir…

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est-à-dire assez éloigné de ce qu'il attend, j'en ai bien peur.

\- Pour être totalement honnête avec toi, je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu au courant de vos déboires. Dimitri m'en a touché deux mots.

\- Je vois… Et que t'a-t-il dit au juste ?

\- Qu'il y avait eu un « incident » à _Yomotsu_, et que depuis, les choses étaient relativement compliquées entre vous.

\- Tu pourras féliciter ton disciple pour sa lucidité et sa capacité de synthèse, car c'est tout à fait ça.

\- Mais, pourrais-tu m'en dire un peu plus, si cela ne t'ennuie pas ? Je pourrais peut-être te venir en aide, bien que mon expérience de maître, comme de père d'ailleurs, ne soit pas aussi _développée_ que la tienne…

\- Oh, je ne peux pas me vanter de mon expérience, Hyoga, car celle-ci me paraît bien médiocre au regard de la situation dans laquelle je me trouve.

\- Ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même, et explique moi quelle est la source du problème entre vous.

\- Par où commencer ? En premier lieu, je pense que nous sommes différents, c'est une évidence. Ensuite, il me reproche de ne pas le comprendre, et je dois reconnaître qu'il a entièrement raison. Je ne le comprends pas, en tout cas pas suffisamment, c'est certain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne parviens pas à comprendre chez lui ?

\- Déjà, son attachement pour cet endroit maudit…

\- _Yomotsu_ ?

\- Oui, _Yomotsu_. Il s'y sent bien, Hyoga… Il semble même que ce soit là-bas qu'il se sente le mieux. Et ce simple constat me met profondément mal à l'aise. Car pour moi, il n'existe pas de lieu plus abject que celui-ci. Après, je sais très bien que ce sentiment est directement lié à l'armure à laquelle Jie-Hu est destiné, mais j'ai du mal à l'accepter.

\- Qu'as-tu du mal à accepter exactement ? »

Un soupir et un battement de paupières. Une hésitation inhabituelle. Un voile de tristesse.

« Un peu tout, je crois… L'armure pour laquelle je le forme, son attachement à cette constellation, le talent dont il fait preuve pour s'approprier les arcanes du Cancer, son affection pour les ombres de _Yomotsu_, son attirance pour l'énergie froide et vide qui y règne, et sa ressemblance avec _lui_…

\- Sa ressemblance avec qui ?

\- Avec Masque de Mort ! Hyoga, Jie-Hu lui ressemble chaque jour davantage, et je ne le supporte pas…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne supportes pas, Shiryu ? Qu'il _lui_ ressemble ou qu'il ne _te_ ressemble pas ? »

Le Verseau plonge ses yeux dans ceux de son ami, et la peine qu'il peut y lire lui fait comprendre qu'il a certainement touché du doigt le principal problème.

« Je ne sais pas… Probablement les deux. Hyoga, cela m'est tellement difficile… Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir continuer sa formation sans le mener droit à la catastrophe.

\- Enfin Shiryu, tu dois reprendre confiance en toi. Tu es probablement le meilleur professeur de tout le Sanctuaire, et sans le moindre doute le meilleur pour ton fils. Et tu ne dois pas oublier l'atout primordial sur lequel tu peux, et tu dois t'appuyer… L'amour que tu portes à ton fils, et celui que ton fils te porte.

\- Oui, je sais tout ça… Mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir peur. Peur pour lui, et pour ce qu'il deviendra, ou ne deviendra pas, à cause de moi.

\- Arrête un peu de te torturer comme ça ! Jie-Hu deviendra ce qu'il voudra devenir, et ce que, nous sommes malheureusement bien placés pour le savoir, le Destin voudra faire de lui.

\- Oui, et c'est justement ce que je crains de ne pouvoir accepter !... ».

Le chevalier de la Balance saisit la tasse de thé devant lui et la fait nerveusement tourner entre ses mains. Le Verseau l'observe et comprend qu'il est temps de parler d'autre chose. Et il sait exactement ce qui pourrait détendre l'atmosphère de leur échange…

« Mais pour changer de sujet, dis-moi un peu comment s'est passée ta dernière escapade dans la vallée du Pandjchir.

\- Eh bien, j'ai été ravi de voir Hikari et Seiya cette fois-là.

\- Oui, mais encore…

\- Et de pouvoir rendre visite à la petite qu'Aleix et Vjeko avaient secourue près de Kaboul.

\- Oui, mais encore…

\- Et d'avoir le plaisir de pouvoir profiter de la beauté des montagnes de cette région…

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot ! Et dis-moi si tu as pu la voir, _elle_ ? insiste Hyoga, avec un large sourire sur le visage.

\- Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles, s'amuse l'ancien Dragon.

\- _Par tous les Dieux_, Shiryu qui fait de l'humour ! Alors, je crois que c'est plus sérieux que ce que je pensais !

\- Arrête un peu de te faire des idées !

\- Des idées sur quoi, exactement ?

\- Tu es incorrigible ! Et ta curiosité est sans limite…

\- Ce n'est pas de la curiosité, mais de l'intérêt pour le bien-être émotionnel de l'un de mes meilleurs amis ! Alors, vas-tu me dire si tu as pu _la_ voir, oui ou non ?

\- Oui, je l'ai vue ! Voilà, tu es content ?!

\- Et alors ?…

\- Alors, Nooria et moi nous entendons très bien, et partageons beaucoup de choses en commun.

\- Nooria… c'est un joli nom ça ! Et tu le prononces déjà avec toute l'affection d'un homme amou…

\- Un mot de plus, Hyoga, et tu connaîtras la fureur de mon courroux !

\- Oh, tout de suite les grands mots, _Maître_ Shiryu ! C'est bon, j'ai compris, je te laisse tranquille avec ça… Et de toute façon, j'ai appris tout ce que je voulais savoir.

\- Merci de ta bienveillance, mon ami. Et je ne saurais que te conseiller de garder le silence sur la nature de ce que tu crois avoir compris.

\- Bien entendu… Je ne dirai pas un mot de ton histoire aux autres.

\- Mais il n'y a pas d'_histoire_, Hyoga !

\- Ça, c'est ce que tu veux me faire croire ! Mais ce que j'ai pu voir dans tes yeux ce soir ne trompe pas… Allez, je me tais, avant que tu ne me renvoies dans mon temple sur le dos de tes Cent Dragons Suprêmes de Rozan.

\- Voilà les mots les plus sensés que tu aies prononcés depuis ces cinq dernières minutes ! » conclut la Balance, en laissant malgré tout apparaître un sourire sincère sur ses lèvres.

...^...

Shaina écoute les discussions de ses amis autour d'elle, sans y prêter la moindre attention. Elle se concentre, simplement, pour ne pas hurler. Hurler sa honte et son malaise. Sa colère contre elle-même et son éternel faiblesse. Son amour pour lui, et son amour pour l'autre.

Elle sent la main d'Ikki remonter le long de sa cuisse gauche, tandis qu'il discute _– __d'elle ne sait trop quoi __–_ avec Marine, et elle panique à l'idée que Seiya puisse surprendre ce petit manège.

Mais le Sagittaire ne semble pas se préoccuper d'elle, et à vrai dire, il ne semble se préoccuper de personne… Il regarde dans le vague, droit devant lui, comme si son esprit se trouvait ailleurs, totalement hermétique au monde autour de lui.

Elle saisit la main responsable de l'apparition d'une chaleur croissante sur ses joues, et la renvoie sur les cuisses de son propriétaire. Un imperceptible rire sur sa gauche lui indique que son amant a visiblement compris le message, et elle pousse un soupir de soulagement. Déjà une chose de moins à gérer...

Elle avance ses coudes devant elle et pose son menton dans le creux de ses mains. Pourquoi Seiya se comporte-t-il de cette manière aujourd'hui ? Elle le connaît suffisamment, a appris à déchiffrer le moindre sursaut dans son cosmos, pour savoir, avec la certitude d'une femme convaincue de la force de l'amour qui la consume, que Seiya n'est pas lui-même ce soir. Et elle a d'ailleurs le sentiment, effroyable et glaçant, qu'il ne reste plus grand-chose de lui dans le corps qui se tient juste à quelques mètres de l'autre côté de la table.

Oui, l'homme qui se trouve ici, avec eux, dans le temple du Scorpion, n'est pas celui qu'elle aime depuis plus de quinze ans. Et elle ne comprend pas pourquoi personne d'autre ne semble le remarquer à part elle.

Pourquoi personne ne semble s'en inquiéter ? Pourquoi Shun ne voit-il rien ? Il devrait se rendre compte de quelque chose... Comment peut-il ne rien voir ?

Soudain, un mouvement sur sa gauche, des lèvres qui s'approchent de son oreille, et une voix qu'elle voudrait entendre pour toujours.

« Je m'en vais ma belle. Je ne peux pas rester une seconde de plus ici. Je n'en suis pas capable. Pas si je ne peux pas te toucher. Je t'attends... »

« Tu t'en vas déjà, Ikki ?! s'exclame le Scorpion.

\- Oui, j'ai assez vu ta sale carapace d'arachnide, et je laisse aux autres le plaisir de pouvoir profiter de ta présence.

\- Alors, bonne nuit, _mon chaton_ !

\- Va te faire voir ! Mais bonne nuit à toi aussi... » lance le chevalier du Lion, en quittant l'enceinte de la huitième maison, sans jeter le moindre regard à personne.

* * *

Marine ramasse les derniers verres qui traînent encore sur la table, et les pose à côté de l'évier. Elle se penche contre l'épaule de Jabu et y dépose un baiser.

« Ça s'est plutôt bien passé. Est-ce que tu es content ?

\- Oui, Marine. Tu as eu une très bonne idée, et je crois que tout le monde a passé une excellente soirée.

\- On dirait bien. Enfin, tous sauf un... Seiya ne m'a pas donné l'impression d'être avec nous ce soir.

\- Oui, je l'ai remarqué moi aussi. Mais tu sais combien il est difficile à comprendre ces derniers temps…

\- Je sais... Et je n'ai pas d'idées sur ce que nous devrions faire pour lui venir en aide.

\- Je ne pourrai pas t'aider sur ce point... »

Le Scorpion tend la main dans la direction des verres déposés par sa compagne, et celle-ci lui saisit le bras au passage.

« Tu ne veux pas arrêter de faire le ménage, s'il te plaît ?

\- Mais je ne crois pas avoir autre chose de mieux à faire...

\- Ah oui, vraiment ?... »

Marine noue ses bras autour de sa taille et le tire vers elle. Elle effleure son cou de ses lèvres, et s'arrête vers son oreille.

« La vaisselle attendra, Jabu. Et prends plutôt le temps de t'occuper de moi... Ici, maintenant. »

Le gardien du huitième temple obéit docilement, en la soulevant par les hanches pour l'asseoir sur le plan de travail de sa cuisine. Sa cuisine habituellement si bien rangée, mais qui, ce soir, restera en désordre jusqu'au lendemain matin, sans qu'il n'en éprouve le moindre remord.

* * *

Vjeko et Aleix discutent adossés contre les grandes colonnes de l'entrée de la maison du Scorpion. Tous les autres se sont maintenant éloignés, et plus personne ne se trouve sur les marches du monumental escalier.

« Bon, je crois que nous avons attendu assez longtemps. Allons-nous coucher, s'il te plaît.

\- Alors, bonne nuit Vjeko. Je ne te raccompagne pas, tu n'as pas oublié le chemin pour regagner tes quartiers.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être facile à duper, parfois !

\- Aleix !

\- Quoi ?... Je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de voir cet éclat de colère briller dans tes yeux...

\- Ce n'est pas de la colère...

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- D'après toi ?... »

Le Phoenix s'approche du Capricorne et plonge ses lèvres dans la base de son cou.

« Tu as compris, maintenant ? Allons dans ton temple, vite... Avant que je ne perde le peu de sang-froid qu'il me reste. »

* * *

Leurs pas résonnent dans le long couloir du Palais, parfaitement silencieux et éclairé par la faible lueur des quelques torches qui sont encore allumées. Shun marche devant, et June et Sorrento le suivent en s'effleurant la main du bout des doigts.

Le chevalier de la Vierge s'arrête au bout du corridor, et se tourne vers eux pour les saluer.

« Bonne nuit, vous deux. Je suis épuisé, je vais aller me coucher. »

La Sirène le regarde en souriant, tandis qu'il serre la main de June dans la sienne.

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, alors bonne nuit... » murmure-t-il, en s'approchant de lui.

Shun recule contre le mur du couloir, et ferme les yeux lorsque les lèvres du Marina se posent sur les siennes.

« Mais je ne pense pas que tu aies vraiment envie de dormir... »

Il descend sa main le long de son bras et croise ses doigts entre les siens.

« Viens avec nous cette nuit, s'il te plaît... »

Et pour toute réponse, Shun plaque sa main libre derrière la nuque du Général pour l'attirer contre lui, tandis que June effleure à son tour sa bouche de ses lèvres.

* * *

Ikki retire le soutien-gorge de Shaina et la pousse doucement sur le lit. Il l'admire un instant avant de la rejoindre, en parcourant sa poitrine de ses lèvres et de ses doigts.

« J'ai cru devenir fou tout à l'heure... Tu sais que tu peux te comporter comme un véritable monstre parfois ! Pourquoi vouloir me faire endurer de tels supplices ? »

_Oui, comment est-ce que je le peux ?... _

« Ikki… »

Il remonte lentement jusqu'à ses épaules, puis effleure la peau si douce de son cou, avant de s'arrêter, enfin, sur sa bouche. Il caresse ses lèvres de sa langue, et les sent s'écarter pour répondre à ce baiser tant attendu. Un baiser d'abord délicat, sensuel, puis passionnel, fusionnel. Un baiser dans lequel ils laissent exploser le désir qu'ils retenaient en eux depuis un trop grand nombre de jours.

« Je t'aime… »

Il la touche, la caresse, la serre contre lui, pour la sentir contre sa peau, savoir qu'elle est là, avec lui. Qu'elle lui appartient, à lui et à lui seul. Il veut s'en assurer, par les gémissements qu'elle laisse échapper, par les ongles qu'elle enfonce dans son dos, par son bassin qu'elle pousse contre le sien.

Shaina enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille, et d'un mouvement précis et efficace, elle le renverse sur le dos pour se placer au-dessus de lui. Elle le regarde dans les yeux, dans ces yeux qu'elle ne voudrait jamais oublier, et pose ses mains à plat de chaque côté de lui. Ses seins frôlent son torse dans une caresse somptueuse, qu'elle sait capable de le rendre fou.

« Je t'aime aussi… »

Elle l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, mordille doucement ses lèvres entre ses dents, et déplace ses mains sur ses épaules, qu'elle effleure du bout des doigts. Elle poursuit ses caresses, arrête une main sur son torse, et laisse l'autre continuer plus bas, entre ses jambes. Elle prend son érection dans le creux de sa paume, et la presse délicatement pour la sentir plus vigoureuse entre ses doigts.

« Putain, Shaina… »

Il la saisit par la nuque et l'embrasse de toutes ses forces. Il la fait basculer sur le côté et se blottit derrière elle. Il prend son sein gauche dans une main, descend son autre main le long de son ventre, puis sur sa hanche et sur sa cuisse, avant de la plaquer sur son sexe. Il le caresse doucement, du bout des doigts, qu'il enfonce ensuite en elle.

Shaina sent son souffle se perdre dans les murmures qui s'échappent de ses lèvres. Elle pose sa main par-dessus la sienne, pour accompagner sa caresse, la rendre plus ferme, la rendre encore plus délicieuse.

Ikki perd peu à peu le contrôle. Il voudrait tout donner à la femme qu'il aime, qu'elle prenne tout de lui, qu'il ne reste rien. Il voudrait qu'elle l'aime pour toujours, lui et lui seul, et qu'elle ne pense plus à _lui_. Car quoi qu'elle puisse essayer de lui faire croire, et quoi qu'elle puisse vouloir au fond d'elle, il sait qu'elle l'aime toujours. Même maintenant, quand elle gémit sous ses doigts, quand elle lui dit qu'elle l'aime, et qu'il est convaincu qu'elle lui dit la vérité. Oui, il sait qu'elle aime toujours Seiya, qu'elle est incapable de l'oublier, et qu'elle ne le pourra probablement jamais. Il l'a compris depuis longtemps. A vrai dire, il l'a même toujours su. Mais il s'en fout. Car, c'est lui qui est en train de lui faire l'amour. Lui, et lui seul. C'est lui qui va la faire jouir. Ici, et maintenant. Et c'est lui qu'elle serre contre elle, et qu'elle laisse entrer en elle. Lui, et lui seul.

Shaina suffoque, elle gémit, son désir l'étouffe, son plaisir la libère. Elle sent Ikki aller et venir en elle, et elle oublie tout le reste. Pour quelques minutes, elle veut tout oublier. Elle veut oublier Seiya, pour ne penser qu'à Ikki. Qu'à lui, et à lui seul. Si seulement elle en était capable...

Et elle crie. Elle crie de toutes ses forces, tandis qu'elle ne peut retenir ses larmes. Oui, elle ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer alors qu'elle jouit dans les bras d'Ikki, qu'elle aime plus que tout. Mais qu'elle ne peut pas aimer plus que lui. _Son_ Sagittaire. Toujours lui. Même maintenant. Même ici...

* * *

A suivre...

Merci de m'avoir lue... J'espère que cela vous a plu...

A bientôt, et surtout, prenez soin de vous !


	24. Chapitre 23

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, sauf pour les quelques-uns qui sont à moi.

**Rappel du rating **: **M**

**Note :** Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Et comme à chaque fois, merci à vous de prendre le temps de lire cette histoire, et merci à ceux qui ont l'extrême gentillesse de me laisser des commentaires. Je ne le dirai jamais assez : chaque review, chaque impression, me touchent et m'encouragent à continuer à écrire. Alors vraiment merci !

ShaSei: Merci beaucoup pour ta dernière review qui m'a fait un très grand plaisir, comme toujours ! Et oui, Seiya est de plus en plus ténébreux… Je le maltraite quand même notre pauvre chouchou ! ;-) Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce que tu découvriras plus bas… ^_^ Bises à toi et à bientôt !

Et voici un nouveau chapitre de mon histoire, avec un peu de répit pour certains, et un peu d'autre chose pour les autres. Bref, un peu de tout quoi… (avant la suite…)

**/!\ Attention, plusieurs passages "explicites" (lemon)** susceptibles de gêner certains lecteurs (avec du yaoi et mon petit "trio" à moi…), dont j'ai, comme d'habitude, indiqué le début et la fin par un marquage en **caractères gras**. Ceux qui le souhaitent pourront ainsi s'en épargner la lecture. D'ailleurs, mes excuses pour cette "profusion" de chaleur citronnée… Il s'agit probablement des conséquences psychologiques du confinement sur mon esprit malmené… (je sais… il a bon dos, le confinement ;-)

Et en parlant de confinement, j'espère sincèrement que vous vous portez tous bien, où que vous soyez, ici ou ailleurs, car ce fichu virus ne semble épargner aucun d'entre nous. Et j'espère que mon histoire vous aidera à vous changer les idées et à penser à "autre chose", au moins pour quelques minutes…

Sur ce…

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture… en espérant que vous apprécierez… au moins un peu…

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

« Là, je m'enivrerais à la source où j'aspire ;

Là, je retrouverais et l'espoir et l'amour,

Et ce bien idéal que toute âme désire,

Et qui n'a pas de nom au terrestre séjour ! »

Alphonse de Lamartine, _L'isolement (Méditations poétiques)_

…-…

_1__er __décembre 2001_

_Vallée du Pandjchir, Nord-Est de l'Afghanistan, dans la nuit_

Seiya ouvre les yeux. Il bat des paupières, une fois, deux fois. Il ne sait ni où il se trouve, ni quel jour il peut être. Il s'assied et prend sa tête entre ses mains.

Douleur. Une douleur immense, qui lui fracasse le crâne. Encore.

Il appuie ses doigts sur ses tempes pour tenter de la soulager, mais un sifflement insupportable résonne dans sa tête. Comme si quelqu'un essayait de lui hurler des ordres dans une langue qu'il serait incapable de comprendre.

Un mouvement sur sa droite attire son attention et il tourne lentement la tête. Ses yeux s'habituent peu à peu à l'obscurité, et il commence à discerner les ombres autour de lui.

Il _la_ voit. Elle est là. Elle dort, à quelques mètres de lui. Elle est magnifique, et ressentir sa présence, percevoir la chaleur de son cosmos, pourtant endormi, atténue déjà sa douleur, et surtout, étouffe peu à peu le vacarme insoutenable qui martèle son esprit.

_Shaina_.

Il se souvient d'être dans ses bras, de la sentir contre lui, de caresser son visage. Alors pourquoi, cette nuit, est-elle loin de lui ?

Il a besoin de lui parler. Un besoin viscéral. Pour se sentir mieux. Pour comprendre. Et parce qu'il se rappelle une chose, malgré la douleur et malgré tout le reste.

Il l'aime.

...^...

Shaina s'assied à l'abri de l'arbre qui jouxte leur refuge, et s'enroule dans la couverture qu'elle cale autour de ses jambes et de ses bras. La neige a fait son apparition depuis quelques jours, et un vent glacial souffle dans les branches au-dessus d'elle. Elle frissonne.

« Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?

\- De te serrer dans mes bras, ici, avant notre départ pour le Sanctuaire le jour de la chute de Kaboul.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Oui. Rien d'autre… Quel jour sommes-nous ?

\- Le premier décembre.

\- Alors, c'est mon anniversaire…

\- Oui. »

_Que pourrais-je te dire de plus ?_

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? murmure le Sagittaire, en soufflant sur ses doigts pour les réchauffer.

\- Tu aurais dû prendre ta couverture. Il fait froid.

\- Shaina, réponds-moi, s'il te plaît…

\- Parce que cela fait plus de deux semaines que je n'ai pas vu cet éclat dans tes yeux.

\- Quel éclat ?

\- Celui par lequel je sais que tu es là… Seiya, où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Comment ça ? Quand suis-je arrivé ici ? Quand vous ai-je rejoint Hikari et toi ?

\- Eh bien, pour tout te dire, tu es parti du Sanctuaire avec nous, conformément aux ordres de Shun. Et nous sommes revenus ici tous les trois après nos deux jours de repos, pour reprendre notre poste auprès des Moudjahidines de l'Alliance du Nord.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Moi non plus… Enfin, si… »

La jeune femme hésite un instant, puis reprend d'une voix teintée de tristesse et d'une profonde inquiétude.

« Seiya, ton corps était avec nous, mais toi, tu n'étais visiblement pas là. Et j'ai l'impression d'être la seule à l'avoir remarqué…

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Tu ne te rappelles vraiment rien de particulier ?

\- J'ai des bribes de souvenirs, des sortes de flashs, mais qui ressemblent plus à des rêves qu'à la réalité. Et puis, un sentiment étrange aussi...

\- Lequel ?

\- Un sentiment de dégoût… Un dégoût infini. Comme après avoir tué un ennemi que j'aurais dû pouvoir épargner… Et je me rappelle un murmure aussi. Une voix détestable, que je cherchais à fuir à tout prix… Shaina, que m'arrive-t-il ?

\- Oh, c'est difficile à expliquer… Mais Shun et moi pensons avoir compris. Pourtant, tu as réussi à le convaincre que tu allais mieux, et c'est pour cela qu'il t'a laissé revenir ici avec nous. Malgré mes doutes et mon inquiétude.

\- Comment aurais-je pu convaincre Shun de quoi que ce soit ? Je ne me rappelle même pas lui avoir parlé…

\- Oui, c'est ce que je craignais… Seiya, ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile à entendre, et encore moins à accepter…

\- Alors, va droit au but, je t'en prie !

\- Tu sembles partager ton âme avec celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Mais enfin, avec qui ?

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas la moindre idée ? »

Une douleur à la poitrine détourne soudainement son attention. Il caresse sa cicatrice, dont il avait fini par oublier la présence. L'épée d'Hadès… Il peut toujours la sentir dans sa chair, le brûler, le déchirer, l'anéantir…

« Seiya ? Regarde-moi ! »

Elle pose sa main contre sa joue et il la recouvre de la sienne. Et ce contact l'apaise aussitôt. Il ferme les yeux, et il voit.

Il voit le sang, partout. Autour de lui, sur ses mains, sur ses bras. Il voit le visage d'un homme qu'il ne connaît pas, dont les yeux semblent un instant le supplier de le laisser en vie. Il voit ses doigts agripper ses cheveux pour écraser son crâne et le faire disparaître. Il voit son bras le jeter sur le sol pour l'abandonner, sans se retourner. Sans lui accorder le moindre regard supplémentaire.

Il rouvre les yeux et cette fois-ci, il se souvient. De tout. Et il se met à pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?... Shaina, je crois que j'ai tué un homme !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Évidemment que tu as tué ! Tu es chevalier d'Athéna… Tu as combattu les ennemis de notre Déesse et de l'Humanité, et lorsque tu n'as pas eu d'autre choix, oui, tu les as tués. Comme nous avons tous eu à le faire…

\- Non. Shaina, tu ne comprends pas… J'ai tué un homme pour assouvir ma vengeance et apaiser ma colère. J'ai tué l'homme qui m'a été désigné comme responsable de l'attentat contre Massoud, et que j'ai désigné comme responsable de la blessure d'Hikari. Je l'ai tué alors qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre contre moi. Je l'ai tué parce que j'en avais envie, parce que j'en avais besoin. Et je l'ai tué, parce qu'_elle_ m'a dit de le faire…

\- Qui ça ?

\- _La voix_… _Sa_ voix… Shaina, je sais à qui elle appartient. Je me rappelle maintenant... _Hadès_…

\- Oui… C'est ce que Shun et moi avons eu la douleur de comprendre.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Comment ?

\- Comment ? Shun ne m'a rien dit, mais je le soupçonne d'avoir une idée… Quant à pourquoi… Il ne s'agit que de vengeance, Seiya. Encore et toujours. Hadès veut se venger de toi, d'Athéna, et de tout le Sanctuaire. Et il a décidé de le faire à travers toi. En prenant possession de ton âme et de ton corps.

\- Mais comment puis-je accepter de le laisser faire ?

\- Tu n'as pas à l'accepter… Tu n'as pas à le laisser faire !

\- Shaina, je ne suis pas assez fort ! Tout est de ma faute ! Je ne vaux rien ! Je ne vaux plus rien depuis la dernière bataille que j'ai eu à mener. Depuis que j'ai failli à mon devoir de chevalier protecteur de notre Déesse, depuis que j'ai laissé Athéna terminer seule le combat ! Depuis que j'ai abandonné la volonté de me battre pour elle, depuis que…

\- Seiya, arrête ! s'écrie l'Ophiuchus, en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Tu n'es responsable de rien, et tu n'as jamais échoué dans ton rôle de chevalier. Écoute-moi… C'est cette maudite épée qui a laissé sa marque en toi. C'est elle qui t'a mis toutes ces idioties dans la tête, et qui _lui_ a permis de pénétrer ton âme peu à peu. Tu n'y es pour rien, tu m'entends ?

\- _Son_ épée… répète-t-il en se touchant la poitrine.

\- Oui, _son_ épée. Mais j'ai confiance en toi, et je sais que tu sauras te libérer de son emprise. Ta volonté est indéfectible, et Hadès ne pourra pas la détruire. Et tu seras suffisamment fort pour le chasser et l'anéantir, encore une fois.

\- L'anéantir…

\- Oui… Encore une fois, Seiya. Tu y parviendras, j'en suis certaine, autant que je sais combien je t'aime.

\- Tu m'aimes ?

\- Oui, je t'aime…

\- Tu m'as toujours aimé… murmure-t-il, en fermant les yeux et en caressant sa main, qu'elle tient toujours plaquée contre sa joue.

\- Oui, toujours… répète-t-elle, en approchant ses lèvres des siennes pour y déposer un baiser. Et je ne t'abandonnerai jamais ».

A cet instant, tandis qu'il peut sentir le cosmos aimant de la femme chevalier qui le prend dans ses bras, Seiya sait qu'il peut la croire. Et il veut la croire, du plus profond de son âme. Tant que celle-ci lui appartient encore...

* * *

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, au même moment_

Kiki n'arrive pas à dormir, toujours en proie à son fichu mal de crâne(1) … Il a tout essayé pour l'éradiquer, à grands renforts de tisanes et autres décoctions dont il a trouvé les recettes, parfois hautement hasardeuses, dans la bibliothèque de son vénéré Maître. Mais celui-ci est toujours là, et ne semble pas vouloir faiblir…

Alors, malgré la confiance qu'il avait placée au départ dans le fils de Shiryu, il a fini par se convaincre que le petit ne lui avait probablement pas dit la vérité. Ou en tout cas, pas _toute_ la vérité. Car si sa migraine avait eu comme unique origine son passage à _Yomotsu_, elle aurait dû disparaître depuis longtemps. Donc, il y avait un _hic_. Un _hic_ qui résonnait atrocement dans sa maudite boîte crânienne…

Et considérant le manque de coopération de Jie-Hu, qu'il ne lui a pas semblé utile d'interroger davantage, le jeune Tibétain a dû réfléchir à une autre méthode pour trouver une solution à son problème…

Et c'est ainsi que depuis deux jours et deux nuits, il a mis en place une « surveillance à distance » de _Yomotsu_, sa brève _– __et douloureuse __–_ expérience dans ce détestable lieu lui ayant donné un point d'ancrage sur lequel s'appuyer. Car il est certain que la source de son mal se situe là-bas, tout comme le remède qui pourra le soulager. Il utilise donc ses pouvoirs télékinésiques pour garder un œil sur ce qui s'y passe, et, possiblement, sur _ceux_ qui y passent… Mais pour l'instant, il n'a rien vu du tout, à part Shiryu et Jie-Hu qui y sont restés quatre heures la veille, pour l'entraînement du petit.

Il s'assied dans son lit et se gratte la tête. Si seulement son Maître était encore de ce monde, il serait certainement de bons conseils… Mais Mû n'est plus là, et il ne peut donc compter que sur lui-même.

Kiki se lève et se dirige dans la cuisine en traînant les pieds. Il ouvre le frigo, saisit la bouteille de lait qu'il laisse toujours dans la porte, et s'en sert un grand verre. Il le boit d'une seule traite et pose le verre vide dans le fond de l'évier. Avant de retourner se coucher, il s'arrête aux toilettes, y fait ce qu'il doit y faire, et tire la chasse d'eau. Il se lave les mains _– __parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus important qu'une bonne hygiène corporelle, même pour un chevalier d'Athéna __– _et les sèche rapidement.

Il ouvre l'armoire à pharmacie fixée au mur au-dessus du lavabo, et attrape deux aspirines. Une ne lui fera rien, alors autant en prendre deux… Il les avale avec un peu d'eau, se sèche à nouveau les mains, et repart vers son lit, toujours en traînant les pieds. Il s'assied sur le bord du matelas et plaque ses mains sur son front.

_Par Athéna_, qu'est-ce qu'il peut avoir mal à la tête ! A se la taper contre les murs ! S'il ne craignait pas de les pulvériser… Et puis, cela ne servirait probablement à rien, et après, il faudrait tout reconstruire. Encore… Et il ne supporterait pas le bruit des travaux…

Le jeune Tibétain se laisse tomber en arrière et écarte les bras en poussant un immense soupir. Bon, quitte à ne pas dormir, autant s'occuper l'esprit avec ce qui le préoccupe le plus. Il ferme les yeux, fronce ses points de vie, et envoie sa projection mentale à _Yomotsu_. Un sursaut de dégoût l'envahit dès qu'il pose une pensée là-bas. Vraiment, cet endroit… il ne le supporte pas !

Il promène sa vision un peu partout, en évitant tout de même de s'approcher trop près des si nombreux cadavres qui marchent bien alignés, toujours dans la même direction. Il décide pourtant de les suivre, _de loin_, jusqu'à leur destination finale.

En arrivant à proximité du _Puits des Morts_, il aperçoit une silhouette qu'il reconnaît aussitôt. Jie-Hu est assis au bord, les pieds dans le vide, qu'il balance tranquillement d'avant en arrière. Il semble attendre quelque chose, l'air serein et un grand sourire aux lèvres. De toute évidence, le petit ne donne pas l'impression de se retrouver dans cette situation pour la première fois, et semble même parfaitement à son aise, heureux et satisfait.

Une lueur apparaît alors au centre du _Puits_, et celle-ci s'approche lentement du jeune apprenti. Elle s'arrête juste devant lui et Jie-Hu tend le bras pour la toucher de son index. Ce contact déclenche une explosion d'énergie dont Kiki parvient à ressentir la puissance malgré son absence physique sur les lieux. Et cette puissance le terrorise et le glace, surtout quand il voit un éclat indéfinissable illuminer les yeux de Jie-Hu. Un éclat incroyablement noir et froid, qu'il sent dirigé contre lui.

Kiki stoppe immédiatement sa projection et rouvre les yeux. Il tremble, il est en sueur et il a froid. Terriblement froid… Et son crâne… La douleur devient insupportable, si insupportable qu'il ne peut retenir un cri.

« Ah ! _Par tous les Dieux de l'Olympe_, que cette douleur cesse ! »

Il saisit son oreiller et le plaque sur sa tête, pourtant conscient de l'inutilité de son geste.

Mais en même temps, il est maintenant persuadé d'une chose. Il doit à nouveau parler à Jie-Hu, et ce dernier va devoir tout lui expliquer dans les moindres détails. Parole de Bélier énervé…

* * *

**Shun embrasse une épaule** et caresse une hanche du bout des doigts. June est étendue contre lui, nue et sublime, le drap recouvrant de quelques centimètres le haut de sa cuisse droite. Il écarte le tissu délicatement, pour dégager la peau qu'il veut pouvoir regarder et toucher sans la moindre barrière. Il descend sa main jusqu'à son genou, dont il suit le contour avec application, et remonte ensuite en effleurant l'intérieur de sa jambe. Elle a la peau tellement la douce, surtout à cet endroit… Il cale alors son bassin dans le bas de son dos, pour se blottir contre elle et la sentir plus près de lui. Il frémit, et une sensation exquise parcourt son échine, attisée par les caresses qu'il est lui-même en train de recevoir…

Sorrento est allongé derrière lui. Il déplace doucement ses lèvres le long de sa colonne, en faisant glisser ses mains vers le creux de ses reins. La Sirène pourrait se perdre, ici, contre lui, pour toujours, en oubliant sa musique, son honneur et son Dieu. Oh oui, il le pourrait, sans le moindre doute… même s'il sait que le chevalier d'Andromède ne lui permettrait certainement pas de commettre un tel sacrifice.

Le Général relève la tête, et s'accorde un instant pour s'imprégner du spectacle délicieux dont il sait être devenu dépendant. Celui de son amant caressant sa maîtresse. Celui de l'homme qu'ils aiment tous les deux caressant la femme qu'ils aiment tous les deux.

Il reprend ensuite ses baisers, en dirigeant ses lèvres sur la nuque de Shun, puis dans son cou, pour finalement les enfouir juste en dessous de son oreille. Il la mordille avec gourmandise, et se délecte des frissons que son petit grignotage provoque chez celui qu'il serre sous ses doigts. Il saisit alors son menton avec sa main droite, et tourne son visage vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il sent ses lèvres s'écarter et sa langue venir timidement effleurer la sienne. Il ne respire plus, il ne veut plus respirer. Il ne veut que poursuivre ce baiser, et ne jamais délaisser cette bouche qui pourrait le rendre fou. Il se cale davantage contre lui, et plaque son bassin contre ses reins.

« Shun… je te veux…

\- Alors, je suis à toi… »

Le Marina faufile sa jambe gauche en dessous de la sienne, et soulève légèrement ses hanches pour s'enfoncer en lui. Il avance lentement, avec délicatesse, pour ne pas lui faire mal et pour profiter de la sensation délicieuse que lui procure la contraction de chacun de ses muscles.

Shun se mord les lèvres en serrant June contre lui. Il s'abandonne, il s'oublie, il ne pense plus, à rien, si ce n'est à lui, et à elle. Et le plaisir auquel il accepte de s'abandonner le submerge, en déposant sur ses yeux un voile invisible qui, l'espace d'un instant, le préserve de ce qu'il a la faiblesse de craindre et le devoir de croire.

June sent les doigts de Shun se refermer sur sa hanche, et lorsqu'elle perçoit la force de son désir s'accentuer dans le bas de son dos, son souffle s'accélère et son cœur s'arrête. Elle tourne son visage légèrement pour approcher ses lèvres des siennes. Elle l'embrasse tendrement et laisse échapper dans un murmure imperceptible :

« Prends-moi… Prends-moi pendant que tu te donnes à lui… »

Elle recule encore un peu pour mieux se blottir contre lui, sans détacher ses lèvres de sa bouche. Il passe une main entre ses jambes, la caresse encore un instant, puis entre doucement en elle. Et tandis qu'il commence à bouger, qu'elle peut le sentir aller et venir en elle, elle ne peut retenir un cri.

Et leurs trois corps se mêlent, leurs murmures se perdent, leurs âmes s'envolent vers un plaisir irréel. Un plaisir infini, **qu'ils voudraient éternel**.

...^...

La Sirène se redresse sur le coude, sans quitter des yeux l'épaule de Shun qu'il caresse de l'autre main. Ce dernier est étendu sur le dos à côté de lui, la tête de June reposant sur son torse.

« Vous savez que vous êtes magnifiques tous les deux ».

Le Caméléon relève doucement la tête et sourit au Marina.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

\- Je sais… »

Shun s'amuse de cet aveu manquant quelque peu de modestie, et passe délicatement ses doigts dans les cheveux de June.

Sorrento dépose alors un baiser sur leurs lèvres, et se rallonge sur le dos en regardant le plafond.

« Merci pour ce que vous me donnez et ce que vous me laissez vous offrir. »

Le chevalier de la Vierge hésite un instant, puis répond d'une voix douce, emplie d'une profonde reconnaissance.

« Non, merci à toi, Sorrento. Car tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur ce que je ne voulais pas voir, et désormais, je sais que je ne les laisserai plus se refermer. »

Et le Gardien du Pilier de l'Atlantique Sud s'endort, persuadé qu'il ne pourra jamais être plus heureux qu'à cet instant. Enfin, jusqu'à la prochaine nuit qu'ils passeront tous les trois…

* * *

_A une vingtaine de kilomètres au Sud de Kandahar, Afghanistan_

Aleix protège ses yeux de la poussière qui s'élève tout autour de lui. Il peut entendre les bombes s'abattre sur le sol, il peut sentir la terre trembler sous ses pieds à chacun de leur impact, et il n'a qu'une seule idée en tête : retrouver son ami.

Vjeko est parti patrouiller dans cette direction depuis plusieurs heures, et il ne parvient plus à percevoir son cosmos. Et cette absence imprègne en lui un sentiment qu'il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à connaître. L'angoisse de le perdre pour toujours…

Il sait pourtant qu'il n'a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, que le Phoenix n'a besoin de personne pour se sortir de toute situation, aussi périlleuse soit-elle, mais il ne peut s'en empêcher. Et ce manque de contrôle le contrarie presque autant que la disparition du Croate.

Un obus s'écrasant juste à deux mètres sur sa droite l'oblige à bondir sur le côté et à se protéger les oreilles. Il ne porte pas le casque de son armure – il ne le supporte pas – mais à cet instant, il le regrette infiniment. Car un sifflement strident lui brise les tympans, et lui interdit d'atteindre le niveau de concentration dont il a besoin. _Par la Déesse_, pourquoi ne porte-t-il pas ses fichues cornes aujourd'hui ?!

Une brève accalmie dans les assauts aériens lui permet de reprendre son avancée dans la direction des bâtiments désormais en ruines, où il est convaincu de retrouver son compagnon. Et il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour le voir apparaître au milieu des gravats, malgré la fumée et la poussière.

Vjeko est assis devant l'immense porte de ce qui semblait être un hangar pour avion, et tient quelqu'un dans ses bras. En s'approchant, Aleix constate qu'il s'agit d'un gamin d'une quinzaine d'années à peine, qui, à en juger par la large tâche de sang qui marque sa tunique, vient tout juste de quitter les douleurs de ce monde. Le Phoenix le serre contre son armure en le berçant doucement, la tête baissée pour masquer ce qu'il ne veut pas laisser voir.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il était ici… Il n'avait pas l'âge de se battre… _Par tous les Dieux_, pourquoi l'ont-ils laissé participer à cette horreur ?

\- Vjeko, lâche-le. Tu ne peux plus rien pour lui…

\- Non ! Aleix, bordel, je n'ai rien pu faire ! A quoi servons-nous si nous ne pouvons empêcher que de telles choses se produisent ?

\- Notre rôle est justement de veiller à ce qu'elles n'arrivent pas. Mais nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas y parvenir à chaque fois…

\- Alors je te le redemande : à quoi servent nos putains d'armures, nos foutues heures d'entraînement, et tout le baratin à la con avec lequel on nous bassine depuis qu'on est gosses ?! Dis-le-moi, s'il te plaît !

\- A protéger ceux qui ont besoin de l'être. Toujours, et malgré tout… malgré _nos_ échecs, et malgré _nos_ regrets. Vjeko, tu dois accepter l'idée de ne pas pouvoir sauver tout le monde…

\- Mais j'en ai marre de me sentir incapable et inutile ! Et j'en ai ras le cul d'assister aux mêmes scènes encore et encore. Ici, à New York, et là-bas… chez moi… »

Le Phoenix relève la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux du Capricorne. Celui-ci distingue la présence de traces plus claires qui effacent la poussière colorant ses joues. Vjeko pleure, et Aleix ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer…

* * *

_Sanctuaire_

Kiki arrive aux arènes d'un pas déterminé. Il a senti la présence de Jie-Hu là-bas dès qu'il a mis le nez à l'extérieur de son temple, en constatant, avec soulagement, que son père ne se trouvait pas à ses côtés ce matin. Tant mieux, ce sera beaucoup plus simple comme ça…

Il aperçoit le petit en train d'échanger quelques coups avec un autre élève de son âge, et s'approche de lui. Il les salue poliment tous les deux, puis lui saisit le bras et l'entraîne à l'écart de l'autre côté des gradins.

« Jie-Hu, cette fois-ci je veux que tu me dises la vérité !

\- La vérité sur quoi ? Et lâche-moi, tu me fais mal ! »

Le jeune Bélier lui lance un regard désolé et libère aussitôt son bras.

« Sur ce qui s'est passé à _Yomotsu_ quand nous y sommes allés tous les trois ! »

L'apprenti plonge ses grands yeux noirs dans ceux de son aîné, et comprend qu'il n'a plus d'autre choix que de tout lui avouer. Mais d'abord, il voudrait comprendre ce qui lui a mis la puce à l'oreille…

« C'est bon ! Je vais tout t'expliquer… Mais avant, dis-moi pourquoi tu penses que je pourrais avoir quelque chose à te dire.

\- Parce que je sais que tu continues à te rendre là-bas tout seul pendant la nuit, malgré l'interdiction de ton père.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? interroge le petit Chinois en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce que je t'ai vu là-bas pas plus tard que cette nuit.

\- Alors c'est ta présence que j'ai sentie…

\- Oui, c'était moi, enfin plutôt ma _projection mentale_, pour être précis… Mais, _pour tout l'amour de notre vénérée Déesse_, qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais au bord du _Puits des Morts _à tripoter cette boule d'énergie ?!

\- Ah, ça… Eh bien c'est l'énergie dont je me nourris…

\- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Oui, Kiki, je sais que cette énergie vient là pour moi, pour me rendre plus fort et accroître mon cosmos. Alors je cherche à la capter pour la faire mienne.

\- Mais d'où sors-tu une idée pareille ?

\- C'est mon armure qui me l'a dit… L'armure du Cancer…

\- Comment ça ? Tu n'as jamais été seul avec elle, et je n'ai rien remarqué à chaque fois que tu t'es trouvé à ses côtés.

\- C'est parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'être physiquement auprès d'elle pour qu'elle s'adresse à moi… Elle m'a parlé dès le premier jour où mon père m'a conduit à _Yomotsu_.

\- Ce que tu dis est étonnant mais pas impossible, en effet. Je sais que ta connexion avec elle est très puissante, il est donc plausible qu'elle puisse entrer en contact avec toi de cette manière. Mais revenons à cette _énergie_, s'il te plaît… Sais-tu d'où elle provient ?

\- Non, je n'en sais rien… ou si, peut-être bien… Mais je m'en fiche complètement ! Car je sais que je peux faire confiance à mon armure !

\- Eh bien, tu devrais t'en soucier, au contraire ! Jie-Hu, le _Puits des Morts_ est un endroit dangereux, et tu dois te montrer vigilant sur tout ce qui en émane.

\- Mais mon armure ne me mettrait jamais en danger !

\- Peut-être que tu as raison… Mais j'aimerais malgré tout que tu me promettes de ne plus t'approcher du _Puits_ lorsque tu es seul. »

Jie-Hu baisse la tête, conscient qu'il est probablement incapable de se plier à une telle requête.

« Tu m'as entendu ? Promets-le-moi, s'il te plaît…

\- Je ne sais pas si je le pourrai … »

Kiki est frappé par la sincérité et le mal-être du petit garçon, et commence à comprendre…

« Et ce matin-là, alors… C'est pour aller voir cette _énergie_ que tu m'as assommé ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas assommé !

\- Alors que m'as-tu fait ?

\- Je t'ai simplement aidé à t'endormir…

\- Mais comment ?

\- Avec l'attaque que mon père m'a enseignée.

\- Quoi ?! Mais enfin, comment as-tu pu t'en prendre à moi avec _ça_ ?

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu ne craignais rien du tout… Je savais ce que je faisais ! Je voulais simplement utiliser _Seki Shiki Meikai Ha_ pour te faire dormir…

\- Eh bien, tu avais tort ! Ta manipulation n'a rien eu d'anodine !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?...

\- Mon mal de tête, Jie-Hu ! Ma satanée migraine qui ne m'a pas quitté une seule minute depuis que nous sommes revenus de _Yomotsu_, je pense que c'est toi qui en es responsable !

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui, j'en suis même certain.

\- Alors je suis désolé, Kiki ! Je ne voulais absolument pas te faire souffrir… Je voulais juste pouvoir me rendre au _Puits des morts_, c'est tout…

\- Je sais que tu ne cherchais pas à me faire de mal, mais c'est ce que tu as fait malgré tout. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je te dis qu'il faut être vigilant ? Tu dois apprendre à maîtriser le grand pouvoir qui est le tien. C'est _ta_ responsabilité.

\- Oui, je comprends… Et je suis tellement désolé…

\- Je te crois. Mais je veux que tu me promettes de ne plus retourner au _Puits des Morts_ sans ton père.

\- Je te le promets… finit par accepter le jeune apprenti.

\- Parfait. Dans ce cas, je considère que tout est réglé.

\- Non, pas du tout ! Tu souffres toujours par ma faute !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je finirai bien par trouver un remède… »

Le futur Cancer s'approche du Bélier et tire sur sa tunique pour le forcer à se baisser vers lui. Une fois son visage à sa hauteur, Jie-Hu plaque sa main contre son front et ferme les yeux. Et l'instant d'après, la douleur insupportable qui martelait le crâne de Kiki depuis des jours sans interruption disparaît enfin. Il prend le petit garçon dans ses bras, et le soulève du sol pour le faire tourner sur lui-même.

« Jie-Hu ! Merci ! _Par Athéna_, merci !

\- De rien… répond l'intéressé, en riant devant la réaction incontrôlée de son ami.

\- Quand je te dis que tu seras un grand Chevalier d'Or, juste et bon ! »

Il le repose par terre et passe une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

« Vraiment merci ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer l'immense soulagement qui est le mien !

\- Tu m'en vois ravi… »

Kiki sourit à son jeune vis-à-vis, avant de songer à une dernière chose qu'il sait nécessaire d'ajouter.

« Par contre, il faut que tu saches que je vais devoir parler de tout cela à Shun. Et je pense que nous prendrons ensuite la décision de tout raconter à ton père.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il doit savoir, Jie-Hu… Parce qu'il est ton Maître et qu'il est ton Père, et qu'il tient à toi plus que tout.

\- Si tu crois que tu n'as pas d'autre choix…

\- Non, je n'en ai pas d'autre. Shiryu doit savoir, pour te protéger et t'aider à devenir celui que tu dois être… »

Jie-Hu sait que son ami a raison. Son père doit apprendre la vérité. Pour tout ce que Kiki vient de dire, mais aussi, et cela il en a aujourd'hui pris conscience, pour qu'il parvienne enfin à le comprendre, et peut-être pour qu'il puisse l'aimer à nouveau…

...^...

Kiki repart des arènes d'un pas léger, infiniment soulagé d'être enfin libéré de son insupportable migraine. Mais tandis qu'il gravit les premières marches de leur escalier ancestral, un doute s'insinue dans son esprit, qu'il commence à retrouver à-peu-près clair.

Si Jie-Hu s'est rendu au _Puits des Morts_ ce matin-là, pendant que Shun y était également, alors il a dû être en contact avec _lui_. _Hadès_… Il est néanmoins convaincu que le petit ne s'est pas rendu compte de sa présence, ou en tout cas pas directement, et cela le rassure, un peu.

Il doit toutefois admettre qu'il n'est pas impossible que cette _énergie,_ avec laquelle Jie-Hu aime tant interagir lorsqu'il se rend à _Yomotsu_, émane en réalité de ce terrible Dieu. D'où l'importance de parler immédiatement de tout cela à Shun, et, il est conscient de ne plus avoir le choix, à Shiryu. Et tant pis s'ils doivent tous les deux affronter la _Colère _de l'ancien Dragon. Pourvu que celle-ci ne se mue pas en _Fureur_…

* * *

_A__u Sud-Ouest de Jalalabad, Afghanistan, à proximité d'un réseau de cavernes appelé Tora Bora_

Ikki et Jabu attendent, en regardant les bombes Américaines exploser autour d'eux. A ce rythme-là, il ne restera bientôt plus grand-chose des cavernes où les chefs d'Al-Qaïda sont censés se cacher depuis des semaines.

« Voilà un sacré feu d'artifice ! Les Amerlocs se donnent du mal pour venir à bout de la vermine.

\- Il faut surtout remercier notre _vénérée Déesse_ que personne d'autre ne se trouve dans ces montagnes.

\- Mais enfin Jabu, _Athéna_ n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! Par contre, je suis d'accord avec toi : il est heureux qu'il n'y ait que des rats à extirper de ces fichues grottes, car cela nous donne le temps de pouvoir admirer le spectacle.

\- Ikki, tu sais que, parfois, tu me fous vraiment la trouille !

\- Alors tu devrais me remercier, parce que je ne connais pas de motivation plus efficace que la peur !

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Bon allez, fichons le camp d'ici _l'Arachnide_, nous n'avons plus rien à y faire pour aujourd'hui. Les missiles n'ont pas besoin de nous pour trouver leur chemin !

\- Je te suis _mon Chaton _!

\- Putain, Jabu, tu sais que je vais vraiment finir par te l'exploser ta satanée carapace !

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça… Tu serais bien trop malheureux sans moi, avoue-le !

\- Ferme-là et marche ».

Le Lion attend que son camarade se décide enfin à déguerpir, et commence à marcher derrière lui. C'est vrai qu'il a fini par s'habituer à lui, et que finalement, il doit reconnaître qu'il n'est pas si désagréable que ça… Il peut probablement même le considérer comme un véritable ami. Un ami pour lequel il n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter, contrairement à un autre…

Ikki n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce que son frère lui a dit avant qu'il ne quitte le Sanctuaire. Pourtant, il avait lui-même compris qu'Hadès était de retour. Il avait pu percevoir la noirceur de son cosmos il y a un peu plus d'un mois, justement à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que celui-ci s'en prendrait à leur ami.

Pourtant, cette réalité lui paraît maintenant évidente. Hadès est responsable du mal-être de Seiya, de sa souffrance et de sa colère. Il l'a d'ailleurs toujours été, depuis leur retour _des Enfers_. Depuis que son épée avait meurtri sa chair et marqué son cœur de son empreinte.

Alors il ne sait pas si ce que son frère lui a expliqué avoir tenté a eu un effet quelconque sur le Sagittaire. Shun semble le croire, mais lui n'en est pas convaincu…

Il l'a effectivement trouvé plus calme et plus apaisé lorsqu'ils se sont vus au Sanctuaire. En tout cas, moins en proie à la colère qui ne le quittait plus depuis les terribles évènements de Septembre. Mais il l'a aussi trouvé distant, un peu différent, tout en étant toujours le même. Oui, ses échanges avec lui, trop rares et superficiels à son goût, l'ont laissé sur une impression étrange, difficile à définir. Même s'il semble être le seul à l'avoir remarqué…

Et aujourd'hui, il ne sait pas quoi penser, et cette incertitude l'inquiète au moins autant que l'état de son ami. Et ce d'autant plus que la femme qu'il aime se trouve là-bas avec lui…

* * *

_Vallée du P__andjchir_

Shaina remet en place la protection de ses genoux, et reprend l'ascension du sentier qui la ramène vers le refuge. Elle marche encore quelques minutes et rejoint ses deux camarades qui discutent appuyés contre le mur de la maison. Ce _fameux_ mur qui a vu tant de choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir…

Seiya et Hikari ont l'air de beaucoup s'amuser, et elle en ressent aussitôt un immense soulagement. Le jeune Pégase paraît absolument ravi d'avoir enfin « retrouvé » son maître, car elle ne peut pas imaginer que l'adolescent n'ait rien remarqué d'anormal lors de ces deux dernières semaines.

Seiya était complètement absent depuis leur arrivée au Sanctuaire le _Treize Novembre_, et si personne ne semblait avoir noté son changement total d'attitude là-bas, celui-ci était devenu trop évident une fois de retour en Afghanistan pour ne pas alerter le jeune Bronze. Seiya n'avait pas eu le moindre regard pour son disciple, ne lui avait accordé aucune attention, alors qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de jouer les maîtres surprotecteurs depuis qu'il était revenu en mission auprès d'eux. Ce comportement avait d'ailleurs profondément affecté l'Ophiuchus, qui n'avait eu aucun mal à percevoir la peine de son cadet.

Mais depuis cette nuit, tout est différent, presque comme avant… Le Sagittaire semble être redevenu lui-même, et Shaina a retrouvé dans ses yeux la trace de la présence de celui qu'elle aime.

Pourtant, elle a été horrifiée par l'aveu qu'il lui a fait, et par la description de l'acte odieux qu'il dit avoir commis. Et elle n'arrive pas à effacer de son esprit l'image insoutenable de _son Amour_ en train d'arracher la vie d'un homme qu'il savait incapable de se défendre. Un homme qui toutefois _\- elle ne peut s'empêcher de le penser, même si elle sait ne pas en avoir le droit - _avait probablement mérité de périr de la sorte.

Et puis, Shaina est aussi persuadée d'autre chose. Une chose pour laquelle elle ne sait pas exactement quoi penser. Elle est certaine que ce n'est pas Seiya qui a accompli cet acte abominable. Non, ce n'est pas lui qui a voulu assouvir sa vengeance en assassinant de sang-froid celui qu'il considérait comme responsable du malheur ayant frappé son disciple. C'est l'_autre_. Cet être monstrueux qui veut s'emparer de lui pour soumettre le Sanctuaire à sa colère. _Hadès_. Toujours lui. Lui, et seulement lui.

Mais ce qui la tourmente, la terrifie et la glace, c'est que ce jour-là, à ce moment-là, Seiya l'a laissé faire. Et s'il a permis à ce Dieu maléfique d'agir à travers lui cette fois-ci, comment peut-elle être certaine qu'il ne le permettra pas à nouveau ?

Cette nuit, elle lui a pourtant assuré qu'elle le pensait suffisamment fort pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Et même si elle voudrait le croire, du plus profond de son âme, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Peur que _son_ Sagittaire cède une nouvelle fois sa place à celui qui a juré vouloir sa destruction, celle d'Athéna et de toute son armée.

Alors elle se promet de le protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Comme elle l'a toujours fait, et comme elle sait qu'elle le fera pour toujours.

...^...

Seiya rit aux blagues de son disciple, qui, depuis le matin, ne semble avoir qu'un seul et unique objectif : celui de le divertir et de lui remonter le moral.

Alors Seiya se sent bien. Enfin, aussi bien qu'il le peut, ou en tout cas, comme il ne s'était plus senti depuis longtemps. Même si en y songeant, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus rien ressenti…

Il a l'impression de s'être réveillé d'un interminable rêve. Un rêve dont il était prisonnier et dont il ne maîtrisait rien. Oui, cette nuit, il est enfin revenu à lui, après de longs jours d'absence. Des jours entiers qu'il a vu défiler devant ses yeux, sans comprendre qu'ils étaient réels et qu'un autre que lui dirigeait sa vie.

Comment a-t-il pu _le_ laisser prendre les rênes de son esprit sans lutter, sans se battre ? Comment a-t-il pu lui permettre de l'influencer ce jour-là, lorsqu'il a voulu exercer sa vengeance pour soulager sa rage et sa souffrance ? Comment pourrait-il accepter l'idée de l'avoir laissé guider son bras, et d'avoir ensuite partagé son âme avec lui ? Chaque souvenir qui lui reste, chaque vision qui vient toquer à la porte de sa mémoire, le révoltent et le répugnent.

Et maintenant, il se souvient aussi de sa discussion avec Saori au Sanctuaire. Il se souvient de l'immense chagrin qui a imprégné le cosmos de sa Déesse lorsqu'il lui a balancé au visage ce qu'elle a cru venir de lui. Comment a-t-il pu laisser Hadès lui faire prononcer ces mots ? Lui faire croire qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle. Qu'il ne l'aimait plus ? Car il sait que c'est faux. Une telle chose lui serait impensable, insupportable. Son âme et son cœur appartiennent à Athéna, et lui appartiendront pour toujours.

Pourtant, il sait aussi qu'il est amoureux. Amoureux de celle qui semble être la seule à avoir compris sa souffrance. Celle dont les caresses l'apaisent et dont les baisers lui procurent un bonheur absolu, auquel il était finalement étranger. Celle dont les yeux l'ont toujours regardé comme personne d'autre ne l'a jamais fait. Celle qui a voulu donner sa vie pour le protéger et lui permettre d'exercer son devoir. Celle qu'il sait avoir tant fait souffrir, pendant des années au cours desquelles il ne voulait pas la voir. Celle qui le regarde à cet instant avec une tendresse infinie, et dont il sait qu'il ne pourra plus supporter l'absence.

Shaina, le chevalier d'Argent de l'Ophiuchus.

Une femme bien réelle, vivante et humaine, comme lui. Vulnérable et imparfaite, comme lui. Une femme qui l'aime pour celui qu'il est, et qui, il aimerait pouvoir le croire, l'aimera pour celui qu'il continuera d'être.

Un cri joyeux le sort de ses pensées. Une voix qu'il n'avait plus suffisamment entendue ces derniers mois, alors que celle-ci l'avait accompagné chaque jour au cours des sept dernières années.

« Et Joyeux anniversaire Seiya !

\- Merci Hikari ! », répond simplement le Sagittaire avec un large sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

_Dans un village_ _au Sud de Kandahar_

Hyoga attend appuyé contre le mur délavé de la petite maison dans laquelle ils se sont installés. Ils ont trouvé cette habitation abandonnée lors de leur première patrouille ici, et ils ont décidé de la prendre comme refuge le temps de leur mission.

Shun les a envoyés à Kandahar avec l'idée que la ville serait bientôt arrachée des mains des Talibans, et les bombardements qui ont débuté depuis le lever du soleil indiquent qu'il n'avait probablement pas tort. L'aéroport de la ville est pilonné sans interruption depuis près de huit heures, et on peut entendre le bruit des bombes à des kilomètres à la ronde. D'ailleurs, Vjeko est parti là-bas en fin de matinée, et Aleix est allé le rejoindre peu de temps après. Et lui, est resté au village, pour surveiller le comportement des soldats de la Coalition anti-Talibane qui se sont emparés des lieux la veille au soir.

Il perçoit bientôt les cosmos de ses deux jeunes coéquipiers, et comprend immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas.

« Vjeko, attends ! Quand vas-tu accepter de parler de ce qui vient de se passer ?!

\- Fous-moi la paix, Aleix ! J'ai juste besoin d'être seul ! »

Le Capricorne regarde son ami passer devant la maison sans s'y arrêter et sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil à leur aîné, qui les observe en silence.

« Ah… Salut Hyoga… déclare le Catalan d'une voix désolée.

\- Salut Aleix. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

\- Un adolescent a été mortellement blessé par l'un des missiles qui a frappé l'aéroport tout à l'heure, et Vjeko s'en veut de ne pas avoir pu le sauver.

\- Un adolescent ?

\- Oui… Enfin, il s'agissait d'un soldat. Mais bien trop jeune pour se trouver là-bas. »

Le Verseau décroise les bras et hausse les épaules dans une attitude résignée.

« Donc, il n'y a pas qu'Athéna qui recrute des gamins… »

Aleix est un peu surpris du ton employé par son camarade, sans pouvoir toutefois nier la légitimité de sa remarque. Lui-même n'avait-il pas tout juste quinze ans lorsqu'il avait revêtu son armure ? Et même si aujourd'hui il en a presque dix-neuf, il a parfois l'impression d'être toujours bien trop jeune pour certaines des choses auxquelles il doit faire face…

« Oui… Les combattants les plus jeunes ont malheureusement toujours eu tendance à faire de la bonne chair à canon, quelles que soient les époques et quelles que soient les guerres. Et c'est justement ce que Vjeko ne peut plus supporter.

\- Alors, tu devrais le rattraper… Il a besoin de toi, j'en suis convaincu. Je vous laisse tous les deux, je veux retourner à l'aéroport pour voir où tout cela en est.

\- Entendu Hyoga. Fais attention à toi, et à plus tard.

\- A tout à l'heure Aleix, et essaie de trouver les mots que ton compagnon acceptera d'entendre. »

...^...

Le Phoenix pénètre dans la petite maison de terre sans lever les yeux du sol poussiéreux. Le Capricorne le suit sans prononcer un mot, mais heureux d'avoir réussi à convaincre son ami de revenir avec lui. Ils renvoient leurs armures, qui se posent docilement dans un coin en se faisant face.

Les deux hommes restent encore un long moment silencieux sans se regarder, appuyés contre les deux murs opposés de la seule pièce encore à-peu-près habitable. Aleix finit par s'asseoir sur le tapis abîmé qui traîne sur le sol, en repliant les genoux contre sa poitrine.

« Tu n'as pas à me parler si tu n'en as pas envie. Par contre, j'aimerais que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire. Vjeko, je sais ce que tu ressens, je n'ai aucun mal à le comprendre. Et je connais la profondeur de la peine qui est la tienne. Je l'ai perçue depuis le premier jour où tu as accepté d'être mon ami, et j'ai dès lors essayé de t'aider à la combattre. Mais je n'en ai pas été capable, ni hier, ni aujourd'hui, et ne le serai probablement jamais…

\- Alors, c'est que tu n'as rien compris, au contraire… rétorque le Phoenix, en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Parce que sans toi, je serais devenu fou, Aleix… Donc, si, tu as été _plus_ que capable de m'aider à soulager ma _peine_, comme tu dis, non seulement ça, mais aussi tant d'autres choses… Car sans toi, ma colère aurait depuis longtemps dépassé tout le reste au fond de moi, et je n'aurais jamais pu devenir un chevalier d'Athéna. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas trouvé le courage de continuer à vivre avec toutes les horreurs que j'avais dans la tête, et j'aurais laissé ces images me transformer en un être odieux et froid. Sans toi, je ne serais pas celui que je suis aujourd'hui, et je ne pourrais pas accepter celui que je serais certainement devenu. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais connu l'espoir de me dire qu'un jour, je pourrais enfin oublier et apprendre à aimer à nouveau.

\- Eh bien, tu es bien bavard pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas parler il y a encore quelques minutes !

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu aies le dernier mot ?

\- Parce que je suis Capricorne, et qui plus est Catalan.

\- Et moi, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, si ce n'est que je t'aime… »

Aleix déplie ses longues jambes, et se penche en avant pour s'approcher de son compagnon. Il pose son front contre le sien et prend son visage entre ses mains.

« Vjeko, je sais que tu n'as jamais accepté la mort de tes parents, ni les horreurs que tu as vu là-bas, chez toi en Croatie. Et je sais que cette souffrance, et la colère qui l'accompagne encore aujourd'hui, ne te quitteront probablement jamais. Mais je veux que tu saches que je ne laisserai pas ces souvenirs faire de toi celui que tu ne veux pas être.

\- Aleix… Embrasse-moi, s'il te plaît… »

**Le Capricorne sourit** et répond sans attendre à la requête de celui qu'il sent trembler entre ses mains. Il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, et s'empare de sa bouche pour le délivrer de sa douleur et lui offrir ce dont il a besoin.

Il le pousse sur le sol et se couche au-dessus de lui, en appuyant sa main droite contre son torse. Il la faufile sous son T-shirt, et continue sa caresse sur ses abdominaux – qu'il a toujours trouvé absolument parfaits – avant de descendre entre ses jambes. Il arrête sa main juste là et le masse doucement, pour sentir son désir s'exprimer entre ses doigts. Il poursuit son mouvement sans abandonner ses lèvres, qu'il effleure avec délice de la pointe de sa langue.

Le Phoenix tente de se redresser, mais Aleix le bloque en pressant sur son épaule avec son autre main.

« Laisse-moi faire… » murmure-t-il en écartant ses lèvres juste quelques secondes.

Il détache son pantalon, avant de s'occuper du sien, et les fait tous les deux glisser sur leurs cuisses. Vjeko relève les hanches pour faciliter sa démarche et profiter en même temps du contact délicieux de leurs deux érections. Aleix recule un instant et les débarrasse de leurs vêtements devenus trop encombrants, pantalons et boxers, qu'il balance à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il redresse la jambe gauche de Vjeko, et effleure l'intérieur de sa cuisse du bout des lèvres. Il poursuit sa caresse jusqu'à sa hanche, et prolonge ses baisers sur son flanc en remontant lentement vers sa clavicule. Il s'attarde ensuite à la base de son cou, égare un instant sa langue autour de sa pomme d'Adam, avant de retrouver sa bouche, qu'il embrasse sans reprendre son souffle.

Et le Phoenix s'abandonne enfin dans les bras du Capricorne, en laissant sa souffrance et sa peine disparaître dans un cri, lorsque son Amour entre **enfin en lui.**

* * *

_Sanctuaire_

Shiryu fixe la porte devant lui, sans vouloir l'ouvrir. Pourtant, il sait qu'il le doit. Il doit parler à son fils, maintenant et sans détour.

Il n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce que Shun et Kiki viennent de lui avouer. Et si son premier réflexe a été d'en éprouver une profonde colère, il a rapidement compris que ses amis n'avaient malheureusement pas eu le choix. Ils voulaient aider Seiya, et lui, le voulait également. Évidemment.

Ils lui ont expliqué comment ils pensaient qu'Hadès était en train de s'emparer de l'âme du Sagittaire pour exercer sa vengeance. Et à présent qu'il a pris conscience de cette réalité, tout lui semble beaucoup plus clair. Voilà d'où provenait la souffrance de son ami, et qui donnait un sens à son comportement parfois « particulier ».

Mais, _pour tout l'amour de leur Déesse_, pourquoi Shun ne lui avait-t-il rien dit de ses intentions ? Il aurait pu comprendre… Son compagnon le connaissait-il si peu pour ne pas savoir qu'il aurait pu accepter l'inévitable ? Et peut-être aurait-il pu les accompagner là-bas ? A _Yomotsu_… Pour veiller sur son fils et pour le protéger.

Mais cela n'a finalement plus aucune importance. Le chevalier de la Balance n'a jamais eu l'habitude de se morfondre sur les évènements passés, et il préfère donc se concentrer sur les actions qu'il doit mener aujourd'hui et maintenant.

Parler à son fils, pour lui demander pardon.

Car sa discussion avec Shun et Kiki a aussi eu le mérite de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, s'il en avait encore besoin, sur combien _Yomotsu_ est important pour lui. _Yomotsu_, mais aussi tout ce qu'il représente et tout ce qu'il renferme, y compris les éléments les plus sombres.

Et il sait qu'il doit aider son fils à apprivoiser tout ça, pour maîtriser l'énergie et la force qu'il puise là-bas, malgré ses propres craintes et ses propres angoisses. Il doit l'aider, pour le soutenir et le protéger contre l'influence de celui qu'ils ont combattu et vaincu tous ensemble, il y a quatorze ans et qui, aujourd'hui, semble être de retour. Ce terrible Dieu dont la noirceur n'a d'égale que le vide de l'espace infini. _Hadès_.

L'ancien Dragon prend une profonde inspiration et frappe à la porte. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux vient lui ouvrir avec un large sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bonsoir Shiryu, tu es venu voir Jie-Hu ?

\- Bonsoir Dimitri. Oui, tout à fait. Il est là ? »

La réponse surgit d'elle-même aussitôt, le petit Chinois faufilant sa tête au-dessus de l'épaule de son ami.

« Père ? Bonsoir… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Bonsoir, mon fils. J'ai besoin de te parler. Peux-tu m'accorder un peu de temps, s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui, bien entendu. J'arrive.

\- Non, restez ici tous les deux, interrompt le jeune Russe. Je vais aller faire un tour. J'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes.

\- Merci Dimitri », répond le chevalier d'Or, reconnaissant de pouvoir bénéficier de la tranquillité qu'il sait nécessaire à cette conversation.

Shiryu pénètre dans la chambre, qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'examiner d'un œil rapide et exercé, malgré les circonstances. Il sourit en constatant qu'elle semble propre et bien rangée. _Réflexe de vieux maniaque ordonné…_

Il s'assied sur le lit de son fils, qui vient aussitôt prendre place à ses côtés.

Jie-Hu sait pertinemment ce que son Père a à lui dire. Il a attendu sa visite presque tout l'après-midi, avec une boule au ventre bien serrée.

« Mon fils, Shun et Kiki sont venus me parler aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais, Père.

\- Et alors, que crois-tu qu'ils m'aient dit ?

\- Ils t'ont raconté ce que j'ai fait à _Yomotsu_ lorsque j'y suis allé avec eux.

\- Oui, et peux-tu me dire ce que tu en penses ?

\- Ce que j'ai fait est mal. Je m'en suis pris à Kiki, et je sais que je suis impardonnable. D'ailleurs, si cela peut te soulager, personnellement, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais…

\- Reconnaître ses erreurs est la première étape vers le pardon, mon fils. »

Le petit garçon sent sa gorge se nouer. Si seulement son Père pouvait avoir raison… Mais il sait qu'il y a peu de chance pour que cela soit le cas. Non, il ne mérite aucun pardon, parce qu'il a conscience de ce qu'il cache dans le fond de son âme, et cela le terrifie et le dégoûte.

« Oh, Père, je suis un monstre ! finit-il par hurler, avec des larmes dans les yeux.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Comment peux-tu penser une telle chose ?

\- Si, je suis un monstre ! Car je connais la nature de l'énergie et de la force dont je m'abreuve à _Yomotsu_, et je la laisse faire malgré tout ! Père, je sais qu'elle provient directement des _Ténèbres_, je ne suis pas idiot, et je l'accepte quand même ! Et tu as raison de me détester !

\- Jie-Hu, regarde-moi, supplie le chevalier de la Balance en prenant le visage de son fils entre ses mains. Tu n'es pas un monstre, et je ne te déteste pas ! Comment est-ce que je le pourrai ?

\- Si tu me hais ! Je le sais, et je le sens.

\- Non, tu te trompes …

\- Si tu me hais, parce que je lui ressemble à _lui _! A celui qui a voulu tuer Maman, et que tu as combattu jusqu'à la mort à _Yomotsu_…

\- Oui, tu lui ressembles, mais cela ne fait pas de toi la même personne. Jie-Hu, tu es différent. Différent de lui, et différent de moi, aussi. Et cela, je l'ai compris et accepté. Mais je t'aime comme tu es, et ta Mère aussi t'aimait. Elle t'aimait du plus profond de son âme, pour celui que tu étais lorsqu'elle a eu le bonheur de te tenir dans ses bras, mais aussi pour celui qu'elle savait que tu deviendrais.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

\- Parce qu'elle me laissait lire dans son cœur et dans son âme, et qu'elle me le permet encore aujourd'hui. »

Jie-Hu plonge ses grands yeux noirs dans ceux de son Père, avant de baisser les paupières et de chasser ses dernières larmes le long de ses joues.

« Pardon, Papa. Pardon de ne pas être comme toi.

\- Non Jie-Hu, tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'être tel que tu es, et c'est à moi de te demander pardon. Pardon mon fils, de ne pas t'avoir compris plus tôt, et d'avoir mis si longtemps à accepter ta différence. Mais aujourd'hui, je te fais la promesse de ne jamais plus détourner les yeux de toi, et de t'aider à devenir, je n'en ai pas le moindre doute, le prochain Chevalier d'Or du Cancer. Un Chevalier bon et juste, dont je serai infiniment fier d'être le père.

\- Merci Papa ! Je t'aime ! murmure le jeune apprenti, en rouvrant les yeux.

\- Je t'aime aussi, mon tout petit ! »

Shiryu essuie les larmes qui marquent encore les joues de son fils, et dépose un baiser sur son front.

A cet instant, le chevalier de la Balance est convaincu d'avoir enfin retrouvé son petit garçon. Et de l'avoir retrouvé pour toujours. Quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

_Vallée du Pandjchir, le soir_

Seiya la regarde comme il ne l'a jamais regardée auparavant. Elle sent qu'il la désire, infiniment. Elle n'a jamais eu de mal à reconnaître ce genre de sentiments dans les yeux d'un homme. Mais ce soir, il y a autre chose. Quelque chose qui la rend profondément heureuse, malgré tout le reste.

Il la regarde comme un homme amoureux.

Il s'approche d'elle et la pousse doucement contre le mur. Toujours le même… Mais son attitude, ce soir, est tellement différente…

Il pose son front contre le sien et lui caresse la joue. Elle ferme les yeux et songe, à cet instant, qu'elle pourrait faire cesser les battements de son cœur pour toujours.

« Shaina, je t'aime. »

Elle veut ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, lui dire combien elle l'aime elle aussi, mais il plaque ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Chut… Ne dis rien… Aide-moi juste à me convaincre que je suis bien là, avec toi et toujours vivant. »

Elle serre ses cheveux entre ses doigts, comme elle aime le faire à chaque fois, et relève ses jambes pour enlacer ses hanches. Seiya place ses mains sous ses fesses et délaisse la douceur de ses lèvres pour la chaleur de son cou. Il dépose des baisers délicats, presque imperceptibles, en accompagnant chaque contact de sa bouche contre sa peau d'un murmure. D'un aveu. D'une supplique.

« Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste. »

…

« Tu es mon seul rempart. »

…

« Protège-moi. »

…

« Encore… »

…

« Comme avant… »

…

Shaina pose alors ses paumes contres ses joues, et le force à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Oui, je te protégerai. Comme je l'ai toujours fait. Et je ne t'abandonnerai pas, quoi qu'il arrive ».

Elle embrasse sa tempe droite, et déplace doucement ses lèvres sur son visage pour rejoindre sa bouche. Elle l'effleure dans un souffle, et détache ses mains pour les nouer à son cou. Il l'écarte alors du mur, qu'il sait inconfortable, et l'accompagne délicatement vers le sol.

« Attends-moi, je reviens. »

Elle l'observe disparaître, sans trop comprendre ce qu'il a dans la tête, et sourit de bonheur lorsqu'il reparaît devant elle.

« Tiens, ce sera tout de même plus confortable et te protégera du froid, dit-il en lui tendant leurs deux couvertures.

\- Merci, mais je n'ai pas froid…

\- Pour l'instant, mais la nuit risque d'être longue… ajoute-t-il avec son plus beau sourire, celui qui l'a toujours rendue folle, et qui pourtant, il y a encore peu de temps, lui brisait le cœur. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai pas réveillé. Mon disciple a toujours eu un sommeil d'une profondeur infinie ! »

Il s'accroupit à ses pieds et se penche en avant pour se placer au-dessus d'elle. Il plaque ses mains sur le sol de part et d'autres de ses jambes, et commence à remonter lentement le long de son corps, en déposant une multitude de baisers sur son passage. Il s'attarde sur ses hanches puis sur le bas de son ventre, et profite de cette escale délicieuse pour défaire les boutons de son pantalon. Elle soulève son bassin pour lui permettre de le dégager facilement, et il retire le sien sans la quitter des yeux.

« Tu es sublime. Comment ai-je pu l'ignorer pendant toutes ces années ? Shaina, je veux t'aimer, ici, maintenant, et chaque jour que j'aurai encore la chance de vivre.

\- Alors, je suis à toi. Comme j'aurais toujours voulu l'être… »

Shaina ferme les yeux, et se laisse envahir par le plaisir que _son_ Sagittaire accepte de lui donner. Elle sent sa bouche et ses mains parcourir son corps qui n'attendait que lui, et qui n'aurait dû appartenir qu'à lui…

Il lui retire délicatement sa culotte, sans détacher sa bouche de ses cuisses, et elle sent bientôt ses lèvres effleurer son sexe. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux et parvient à articuler un murmure.

« Non… Pas comme ça… Je veux te sentir en moi… »

Il relève la tête et, d'un geste obéissant, remonte lentement le long de son buste, en soulevant son pull et son T-shirt. Il s'assied un instant sur elle, enlève sa veste et son maillot, et dégage leurs vêtements, à lui comme à elle, sur le côté. Ils n'en ont plus besoin, malgré la neige et le froid, enveloppés par la chaleur de leurs deux cosmos et le feu de leur désir.

Il reprend ensuite ses baisers qu'il concentre sur ses seins, dont il sent les pointes durcir entre ses lèvres quand il les mordille doucement. Il passe ensuite à son cou, dans lequel il a pris l'habitude de se perdre, et qu'il sait si sensible à ses caresses.

Shaina frissonne, elle tremble, même si elle n'a pas froid. Elle effleure ses bras du bout des doigts, qu'elle déplace ensuite sur ses épaules puis dans son dos. Elle caresse ses muscles qu'elle sent parfaitement dessinés, et dont elle a l'impression de connaître chaque détail, alors qu'il y a peu, elle ne les avait encore jamais touchés. En tout cas pas comme ça…

Elle replie ses genoux, pour le sentir plus près d'elle, et il descend sa main droite entre ses jambes. Il pose ses doigts sur elle, dans ce creux qu'il sent chaud et prêt à l'accueillir, et la caresse encore un peu.

« Viens… Seiya… Viens… »

Comment pourrait-il ne pas l'écouter ? Comment pourrait-il ne pas la satisfaire ? Mais elle doit savoir… Et surtout, elle doit comprendre…

« Shaina, attends…

\- Pourquoi ?...

\- Je veux que tu comprennes…

\- Quoi ?...

\- Que si je suis vivant, c'est grâce à toi…

\- Alors, montre-le-moi ! Montre-moi que tu es vivant, et que tu es ici, maintenant, avec moi… »

Elle se mord les lèvres, comme pour échapper à l'emprise du bonheur infini qui la submerge. Car à cet instant, Shaina est heureuse. Comme elle ne l'a jamais été. Car à cet instant, elle n'a plus peur. Elle ne veut plus avoir peur. Car à cet instant, elle a le sentiment, la conviction, qu'elle pourra le sauver. _Son_ Sagittaire. Et elle veut se raccrocher à cette idée, tant qu'elle peut encore y croire…

Et lorsqu'elle le sent enfin entrer en elle, lorsqu'elle le sent s'enfoncer au plus profond d'elle, elle lui crie ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire chaque jour depuis plus de quinze ans.

« Seiya je t'aime, et je suis à toi ! ».

...^...

Shaina caresse ses cheveux, ferme les yeux, et sombre aussitôt dans le sommeil. Cette nuit, ils se sont aimés, tant de fois. Et ils ont joui, tous les deux, sans se poser de questions.

Mais une fois plongée dans les limbes de ses rêves, elle ne peut empêcher son esprit inconscient de penser à Ikki. Car quoi qu'elle ait pu affirmer tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elle était dans les bras de Seiya, elle l'aime lui aussi. Elle les aime tous les deux. Avec la même certitude que celle qui la conduit à penser que la folie l'emportera bientôt. Quand elle les aura perdu tous les deux…

...^...

Seiya dort. Et comme dans chacun de ses rêves depuis des mois, ou pour être enfin honnête et réaliste, maintenant qu'il a accepté l'évidence et qu'il ne veut plus oublier, comme chaque nuit depuis plus de quatorze ans, il pense à _lui_. A _Hadès_. Et cette fois encore, il lui parle. Pour le supplier. Lui demander d'arrêter. D'abandonner sa vengeance contre sa Déesse et le Sanctuaire, pour ne la soumettre qu'à lui, et à lui seul.

« Contente-toi de moi, je t'en prie. Tu pourras faire de moi ce que tu veux. Je t'appartiendrai. Tu pourras anéantir mon corps et mon esprit, effacer mon existence, faire de moi l'un de tes spectres, l'un de tes esclaves. Peu importe… Mais, par pitié, ne t'en prends pas aux autres…

_\- Je n'ai pas de pitié, Seiya ! Surtout pas pour ma nièce et son armée ridicule. Je veux l'écraser, vous écraser tous, pour qu'il ne reste plus rien, ni d'elle ni de vous ! Pour que l'Humanité oublie que vous l'avez un jour défendue, et qu'elle se soumette enfin à ma domination et à mon pouvoir. Et je ferai de la Terre un endroit beaucoup plus beau, plus pur et plus acceptable… _

\- Alors, je ne te laisserai pas faire ! J'ai pu revenir à moi aujourd'hui, je pourrai donc lutter contre toi, et t'empêcher de prendre à nouveau possession de moi.

_\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, pitoyable imbécile ?! Que c'est grâce à ton insignifiante volonté que tu as pu m'échapper ? Bien sûr que non ! Tu en serais incapable ! C'est moi, et moi seul qui t'ai laissé un sursis._

\- Je ne te crois pas !

_\- Peu importe ce que tu crois ! Je voulais juste que tu prennes conscience de ce que tu allais perdre… Car tu l'aimes cette humaine répugnante, dont je vomis la faiblesse et l'insignifiance. Comme tu crois aimer ta Déesse… De cet amour invisible auquel personne ne devrait croire. Cette illusion créée par les humains pour rendre leurs misérables vies acceptables. _

\- Tu te trompes !

_\- Non ! Et tu le comprendras bientôt… Lorsque j'utiliserai ton bras pour tuer Athéna. Lorsque tu prendras sa vie de tes mains, et que son sang imprégnera ton âme pour toujours. Lorsque tu anéantiras tes amis, ceux que tu crois aimer et que tu as toujours voulu protéger. Et ce jour-là, alors, tu m'appartiendras, et Seiya, le chevalier de Pégase, n'existera plus. Pour personne. Et Seiya, le chevalier du Sagittaire, sera mort. Pour toujours. »_

Puis soudain, le silence. Le silence des songes.

Et la vérité. Qui éclate sous ses yeux endormis.

Seiya sait qu'il doit mourir. Il n'a pas d'autre choix. Il doit mourir pour empêcher Hadès d'exercer sa fureur.

Mais cela n'a plus d'importance. Il a accepté cette idée. Et l'idée de la mort lui paraît même douce, finalement.

Car il sait que la mort lui apportera ce qu'il attend.

La fin des souffrances.

La fin des luttes incessantes.

La fin des combats, vains et inutiles, car toujours remplacés par de nouveaux combats.

Et enfin, il pourra arrêter de courir.

S'arrêter. Et rester sans rien faire.

Et puis, peu importe que sa vie ne dure que quelques heures, que quelques jours. Car il aime, il est amoureux, et il sait qu'il pourra encore profiter de Shaina, au moins un peu, jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Mais, en réalité, le pourra-t-il vraiment ?

Car il sait qu'elle l'aime aussi _lui_. Il sait qu'elle aime un autre que lui. Qu'elle aime Ikki, de toute son âme, quoi qu'elle puisse lui dire et vouloir lui faire croire…

Une illusion… Encore… Comme l'amour de sa Déesse…

Une illusion, comme Hadès le dit. L'amour n'existe pas… Pas pour lui…

Et ce constat, cette certitude, le brise.

Et dans son rêve, Seiya s'effondre et se met à pleurer.

* * *

_Vallée du Pandjchir, le lendemain, à l'aube_

Seiya ouvre les yeux. Il bat des paupières, une fois, deux fois. Il sait exactement où il se trouve. Il connaît exactement le jour. Le deux décembre. Il a maintenant vingt-huit ans. Il s'assied et regarde autour de lui.

Shaina dort à ses côtés. Elle a l'air heureuse, et c'est vrai qu'elle est belle.

Il se lève et part se dégourdir les jambes. Il imprègne ses poumons de chaque molécule d'air qu'il inspire, touche avec délice chaque branche d'arbre qui passe à la portée de ses mains, redécouvre avec un bonheur oublié le contact de la neige sous ses doigts.

Il arrive près de la petite rivière qu'il a gardée en mémoire depuis la dernière fois. Il repère un endroit où l'eau est calme, protégée du courant par un petit recoin de sable. Il se penche au-dessus, plonge ses mains dans l'eau glacée, et s'asperge le visage. Il laisse les gouttes d'eau perler dans ses cheveux et sur ses joues, et prend un instant pour regarder son reflet.

Il sourit.

Mais ce sourire n'est pas celui du Sagittaire.

Ce sourire n'est pas celui de l'ancien Pégase.

Ce sourire n'est pas le sien.

Non, ce sourire est celui d'un autre

Ce sourire est celui d'Hadès.

* * *

A suivre…

Merci de m'avoir lue… j'espère que cela vous a plu…

* * *

(1) Pour rappel, notre jeune Bélier a « attrapé » son satané mal de tête lorsque Shun, Jie-Hu et lui se sont rendus à _Yomotsu_ pour « parler » à Hadès (voir chapitre 20).

* * *

Et voilà pour ce 23ème chapitre… Et comme vous vous en doutez peut-être, la fin de cette histoire approche…

** A bientôt, j'espère, et portez-vous bien, toujours…**


	25. Chapitre 24

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, sauf pour ceux qui sont à moi.

**Rappel du rating **: **M**

**Note :** Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Alors avant toute chose, et comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier, mes chères lectrices et mes chers lecteurs, de prendre de votre temps pour lire cette histoire. Et un merci supplémentaire pour vos reviews, qui me font à chaque fois un très grand plaisir, et sans lesquelles je n'aurais probablement pas eu le courage de poursuivre mon écriture. Car je dois avouer que la longueur de cette fic me surprend ! Oui, vraiment, je me demande comment j'ai bien pu faire pour en arriver là... En tout cas, ce n'était pas prévu comme ça au départ ;-)

ShaSei: Bah, comme toujours, un grand merci pour ta review, ma chère, qui m'a beaucoup touchée ! Et oui… Hadès est affreux ! Et oui, Hadès est pervers ! Et … ah, mais je n'en dirais pas plus ! Alors je ne sais pas si je mérite tes compliments… mais le plus important pour moi, c'est que cette histoire te plaise ! :D Et donc, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce que je propose aujourd'hui… Bises et porte-toi bien ! (et encore merci pour ton petit OS tout doux sur Wattpad ! ^_^)

Donc voici le **chapitre 24** … Un chapitre un peu "particulier", avec une ambiance assez sombre, dont je m'excuse par avance, car je sais que cela tombe plutôt mal avec le contexte actuel… D'ailleurs, je tiens à alerter sur le fait que certains passages pourront peut-être paraître un peu "difficiles" à certains lecteurs, de par la **violence** que je décris ou que je suggère.

Alors… pour essayer de compenser un peu, j'ai tenté une chose assez étrange en insérant quelques touches d'humour par-ci, par-là (bon alors, il s'agit de TRÈÈÈS légères traces). Je ne sais pas si cela aidera… Mais bon, j'aurais au moins le mérite d'avoir essayé… (non ?).

Ensuite, je voudrais faire un bref rappel du **contexte historique** : ce chapitre débute lors de la Bataille de Tora Bora, sorte de "point culminant" de ces premiers mois de guerre en Afghanistan, et qui a impliqué un bombardement assez intense de ces montagnes de l'Est du pays. Après, j'ai bien entendu pris un grand nombre de libertés par rapport à la réalité des faits qui se sont produits… Mais je voulais préciser ce point malgré tout, pour ceux que cela pourrait intéresser.

Aussi, et comme vous le verrez, il s'agit d'un chapitre assez court par rapport aux précédents.

Et enfin… Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon retard de publication. J'essaierai de faire mieux pour la suite…

**Et j'espère que vous vous portez tous bien**, malgré tout, et surtout, malgré _lui_… (ce maudit virus…).

Sur ce, et après tout ce blabla…

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture… en espérant que vous apprécierez… au moins un peu…

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

_« Et cependant voilà des siècles innombrables  
Que vous vous combattez sans pitié ni remord,  
Tellement vous aimez le carnage et la mort,  
Ô lutteurs éternels, ô frères implacables ! »_

_Charles Baudelaire, L'homme et la mer (Les fleurs du mal) (1)_

_..._..._

_13 d__écembre 2001_

_Tora Bora, Afghanistan, en début d'après-midi_

...

_JE les vois, juste là, sous MES yeux, les corps de ces prétendus soldats, baignant dans leur sang immonde et répugnant. _

_JE les vois, les cadavres de ces lâches qui ne méritaient rien d'autre que le dégoût et la haine._

_JE les vois, les restes de ces guerriers apeurés qui n'ont rien pu faire contre MOI, alors qu'ils croyaient pouvoir soumettre le Monde à leur fureur._

_Oui, JE les vois, ces humains insignifiants qu'Athéna aurait probablement voulu épargner malgré tout, alors qu'ils n'étaient dignes d'aucune Pitié, et surtout pas de celle d'un Dieu._

_Et JE te les offre, à toi, Déesse de la Sagesse et de la Guerre, protectrice de la Terre et de l'Humanité. MA chère nièce, que bientôt J'anéantirai, de la main de ton plus fidèle chevalier._

...

* * *

_Même lieu, une heure plus tôt_

« Mais _par tous les Dieux_, où est-il ?! Où est Seiya ?!

\- Je n'en sais rien, Shaina, répond le Verseau. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici ce matin. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis certain qu'il va bien. »

_Ça, c'est parce que tu ne sais pas ce que je sais …_

« Vjeko, Aleix ! Vous avez vu Seiya ?!

\- Non Hyoga, pas depuis ce matin… lui crie le Capricorne.

\- Il doit être avec Ikki et Jabu, suggère le jeune Pégase. Je les ai vus partir tous les trois il y a quelques heures.

\- Ah, tu vois Shaina… Pas besoin de t'inquiéter, _ton_ coéquipier préféré est parti avec _ton_ homme adoré ! lance le Phoenix avec un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

\- Vjeko, fais attention à ce que tu dis ! J'ai les griffes qui me démangent aujourd'hui, et je ne demanderais pas mieux que de les planter dans un sale petit con dans ton genre…

\- Eh, mais reste polie, ma belle ! Je n'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire, moi…

\- Oui, je le sais... Mais je n'ai toujours pas digéré le jour où tu m'as balancé ton Illusion(2). Alors, prends-garde à toi !

\- OK. Pas besoin de t'énerver ! J'ai compris le message…

\- Shaina ! Vjeko a raison : tu devrais te calmer un peu, essaie de tempérer le Saint de Glace _(après tout, faire baisser la température, c'est un peu sa spécialité…)_. Ikki, Jabu et Seiya devraient être de retour bientôt, mais en attendant, viens donc patrouiller avec moi, si tu le veux bien. Ça te défoulera !

\- Très bonne idée ! approuve l'Ophiuchus en bondissant pour se mettre debout.

\- A tout à l'heure les gars. Et gardez l'œil malgré tout !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hyoga ! Nous n'avons de toute façon rien d'autre à faire … » rétorque le Croate, avec un haussement d'épaules résigné en direction du jeune chevalier de Bronze resté à leurs côtés.

A cet instant, le Phoenix jurerait entendre la voix du Capricorne résonner distinctement dans sa tête :

_« Vjeko ! Enfin ! »_ Ce à quoi il répondrait : _« Ben quoi… Ne me dis pas que tu n'y avais pas pensé toi aussi ? Juste un petit câlin… »_

C'est alors qu'Aleix tourne la tête dans sa direction pour lui lancer, d'une voix bien réelle cette fois-ci :

« N'y pense même pas, Vjeko… Et ne dis rien !

\- Quoi ?!...

\- Pas un mot ! »

Hikari regarde ses deux aînés avec circonspection : décidément, il ne les comprendra jamais ces deux-là…

* * *

Shaina suit le Glaçon qui marche devant elle et qui ne peut s'empêcher de faire tomber la température de plusieurs degrés. Comme s'il ne faisait pas déjà suffisamment froid dans ces montagnes…

Et puis, il l'énerve avec sa sérénité glaciale et ses maudites certitudes ! Bien sûr qu'elle a toutes les raisons de s'inquiéter ! L'absence de Seiya n'est pas normale. Elle le sait, sans le moindre doute.

Car depuis son anniversaire, il est enfin redevenu lui-même et tout s'est parfaitement bien passé entre eux. Pas la moindre saute d'humeur, pas un seul haussement de ton. Il a été tout à fait agréable avec elle, tout comme avec Hikari, et ils ont ainsi pu pleinement se concentrer sur leur mission auprès des Moudjahidines. Enfin, la journée… Car les nuits, ils les ont occupées à tout autre chose…

Seiya et elle ont fait l'amour chaque nuit, et chaque nuit a été merveilleuse, délicieuse. Mais chaque matin a été douloureux, toujours plus douloureux de jour en jour. A cause de la culpabilité, bien sûr. Mais aussi à cause de l'impression, inacceptable mais pourtant bien réelle, d'oublier peu à peu l'autre homme de sa vie…

Alors, Shaina ne comprend pas pourquoi Seiya est parti comme ça ce matin, dès qu'ils ont rejoint Ikki, Jabu et tous les autres dans ces montagnes. Pourquoi il est parti sans ne rien dire à personne, et surtout, sans ne rien lui dire à elle.

Non, elle ne comprend pas. Ou alors, si, elle a justement peur de comprendre. Car elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que c'est justement parce qu'ils ont retrouvé ‒ parce qu'_elle_ a retrouvé ‒ Ikki aujourd'hui, que Seiya est parti.

Et elle a peur que sa colère ne revienne frapper à la porte de sa souffrance, et ne l'incite à nouveau à ouvrir celle-ci à celui qu'elle sait encore tapis dans l'ombre de l'âme du Sagittaire. _Hadès_…

* * *

IL marche lentement, sûr de LUI et de ce qu'IL veut accomplir.

IL veut montrer à Athéna et à ses chevaliers combien l'être humain est faible et facile à manipuler. Même le plus fort. Même le plus fidèle.

IL veut leur prouver qu'ils ne sont rien face à LUI et qu'ils ne peuvent rien contre LUI. Qu'ils n'ont jamais rien pu, et qu'ils ne pourront jamais rien. Malgré leurs certitudes et leur maudit libre-arbitre. Tout cela n'est qu'une illusion. Un mirage créé par les Dieux eux-mêmes, pour permettre à ces êtres sans importance et ridicules de supporter de vivre.

Et au-delà de SA vengeance, qu'IL désire exercer plus que tout, c'est aussi tout cela qu'IL veut leur faire comprendre.

Mais, tandis qu'IL marche vers le but qu'IL s'est fixé, IL doit aussi reconnaître que la vie humaine peut parfois apporter certains plaisirs non désagréables, ou en tout cas, tout à fait acceptables, même pour un être Divin tel que LUI…

Oui, IL doit admettre qu'IL s'est bien amusé ces derniers jours, et qu'IL a apprécié la comédie qu'IL a eu la chance de pouvoir jouer. IL s'est même tout à fait laissé habiter par SON rôle, jusque dans la moindre attitude, le moindre regard, la moindre caresse,… le moindre cri. Et IL a aimé _l'_entendre crier son nom. Ce nom qui n'était pas LE SIEN, mais qui dans la bouche de cette femme sublime pouvait bien être celui de n'importe qui, tant qu'elle acceptait de LUI donner ce qu'IL voulait lui prendre.

Oui, IL s'est bien amusé avec celle qu'ils appellent l'Ophiuchus, et IL essaiera de s'en rappeler le jour où IL viendra pour tous les exterminer…

* * *

Hikari s'ennuie. Il aime beaucoup ses deux camarades et il les respecte. Après tout, ils sont plus âgés que lui et ont été faits chevaliers bien avant lui. Donc il leur doit égards et considération, c'est la moindre des choses, et même une évidence.

Mais _par Athéna_, qu'est-ce qu'Aleix et Vjeko sont ennuyeux aujourd'hui ! Ils ne font que se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, et s'il ne pensait pas cela inopportun voire tout à fait impossible, il jurerait voir apparaître par moment un sourire béat sur leurs lèvres. Il préfère encore lorsqu'ils s'entretuent dans l'arène !...

« Bon, les gars, c'est pas que vous m'ennuyez, mais… je vais faire un tour !

\- Hors de question, Hikari ! Tu dois rester avec nous ! s'exclame le Capricorne.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?!

\- Parce que tu es trop jeune pour patrouiller seul, et surtout, Seiya nous étriperait s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose.

\- Eh bien, si mon ancien Maître, et j'insiste sur le mot « ancien », vous fait des reproches, vous n'aurez qu'à lui dire qu'il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même si je suis devenu la tête de mule que je suis… Sur ce, salut, et à plus tard ! » conclut le jeune Pégase en tournant les talons _(ailés, les talons…)._

Aleix cligne lentement des yeux, stupéfait par l'aplomb de son jeune camarade.

« Il n'a pas froid aux yeux celui-là ! Un disciple tout à fait digne de son maître, sans le moindre doute… remarque le Phoenix d'une voix amusée.

\- Oui, en effet… Un peu culotté quand même. Non, mais là, il ne m'a absolument pas écouté en fait !

\- Oui, on peut le dire ! Je suis désolé pour toi Aleix, mais ton autorité laisse visiblement à désirer.

\- Moi qui pensais savoir en faire preuve…

\- Oh, mais je te rassure, c'est quelque chose qui se travaille avec le temps ! Tu verras.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- D'un autre côté… poursuit le Croate.

\- Oui, d'un autre côté _quoi_ ?

\- Il semblerait que ce départ inopiné nous donne l'occasion inespérée d'être enfin seuls tous les deux…

\- Oh non, Vjeko ! Baisse tout de suite ce sourcil ! Il en est hors de question !

\- Allez, juste un tout petit…

\- Non, ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieu…

\- Mais Aleix… Juste un tout petit câl…

\- J'ai dit _non_ !

\- Ah… tu vois !

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que tu peux faire preuve d'autorité ! »

Le Capricorne jette un regard contrarié au Phoenix, sans toutefois pouvoir retenir l'apparition d'un sourire ravi sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Ikki inspecte la cavité à moitié écroulée que Jabu vient de lui indiquer. Et il compte bien réaliser ce travail, qu'il considère comme absolument inutile, aussi vite que possible, afin de pouvoir aller rejoindre sa chère Italienne dans un délai des plus brefs.

_Par tous les Dieux_, que Shun a eu une bonne idée de les envoyer tous en mission ici ! Pas tellement que cela fût réellement nécessaire, Jabu et lui auraient très bien pu gérer ça tout seuls. Après tout, il ne s'agit « que » de simples bombardements, certes fort soutenus, mais rien d'extraordinaire pour des chevaliers d'Athéna tels que le Scorpion et lui. Et pas besoin d'être toute une troupe pour courir après les quelques-uns qui tenteraient de s'échapper, tout chefs terroristes qu'ils fussent. Mais il ne peut nier qu'il est ravi de sentir à nouveau le cosmos de Shaina auprès de lui…

Même s'il a toujours la douloureuse impression que quelque chose tourmente la jeune femme. Encore. Et qu'il a la certitude de connaître l'origine de ce trouble. _Seiya_. Toujours …

D'ailleurs, il n'a pas la moindre idée de où ce dernier peut bien avoir disparu. Il est parti patrouiller avec eux dès son arrivée ce matin, et leur a fait faux bond au bout d'une demi-heure à peine. Et depuis, impossible de localiser son cosmos. Oui, plus aucune trace du Sagittaire, comme s'il s'était volatilisé…

Tant pis… Il s'occupera de lui plus tard, quand il aura parlé à Shaina. Car il a besoin de parler à l'Ophiuchus, pour comprendre ce qui la préoccupe. En espérant qu'il ne s'agisse pas de ce à quoi il pense…

« Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Ikki ?! Je croyais que tu étais pressé d'en finir ?! s'impatiente le Scorpion.

\- Ouais, j'arrive, pas la peine d'hurler ! rétorque le Lion en sortant de la caverne. Il n'y a rien ni personne là-dedans. Même pas le moindre petit cadavre à reluquer…

\- Ikki, tu es immonde !

\- T'es une chochotte _l'Arachnide_ ! Et avoue que tu serais content de les voir baigner dans leur sang…

\- Non, pas le moins du monde. Car je considère que toute personne a le droit à un jugement équitable avant de subir un châtiment, quelle que soit la nature du crime ayant été commis.

\- Arrête donc avec tes fichus principes, Jabu ! Ceux-ci ne valent rien en temps de guerre ! Dans ces cas-là, c'est _œil pour œil, dent pour dent, et mort pour mort_…

\- Non, tu fais erreur justement. Car c'est avec ce genre de raisonnement qu'on arrive là où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. Avec un pays ravagé par un état de guerre permanent. Une guerre de laquelle je suis convaincu que personne ne sortira jamais vainqueur.

\- Oui, tu n'as probablement pas tort sur ce point, je dois le reconnaître. De vainqueur, il n'y en aura aucun. Sauf peut-être les Dieux là-haut, qui doivent bien se fendre la gueule ! Mais il n'empêche… Certains d'entre eux ne méritent rien de mieux que de périr sans autre forme de procès que celui que le Destin leur a réservé.

\- Le Destin n'a rien à voir là-dedans, voyons ! Ces bombes sont envoyées par des personnes bien réelles qui n'ont besoin de rien, d'aucune force ni d'aucune influence provenant d'ici ou d'ailleurs, pour guider leur bras. Car encore une fois, il ne s'agit que de vengeance. _Œil pour œil_, comme tu dis… Et c'est bien là que réside le problème !

\- Bon, si tu veux… Mais je te propose d'interrompre cette discussion qui commence à me donner mal à la tête…

\- Entendu. Et de toute façon, je crois que nous avons de la visite… »

L'ancien Phoenix hausse un sourcil, et sourit lorsqu'il perçoit le cosmos de celle qu'il s'apprêtait à aller retrouver. Shaina paraît alors devant lui, toujours aussi belle, avec Hyoga sur les talons _(hauts, les talons… ceux de l'Ophiuchus évidemment… pas ceux du Verseau…)_.

« Salut les gars ! On vous dérange en pleine discussion philosophique on dirait !

\- M'en parle pas Hyoga ! Tu n'oses pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureux de vous voir !

\- Oui, disons qu'Ikki a du mal à accepter les arguments que je tente de lui soumettre, précise Jabu en s'approchant de ses deux camarades pour les saluer.

\- Je vois… Donc Ikki, je t'épargnerai le supplice de te demander de quoi vous étiez en train de parler.

\- Merci _mon Glaçon_ ! Reçois ma plus sincère gratitude pour cette marque de compassion envers ma modeste personne, et dis-moi ce que vous êtes venus faire par ici tous les deux. Je vous croyais de l'autre côté à surveiller le chemin d'accès vers le Pakistan ?

\- Oui, nous y étions, mais Shaina et moi avions besoin de nous dégourdir les jambes, et Vjeko, Aleix et Hikari sont restés là-bas. N'est-ce pas, Shaina ?

\- Oui, c'est tout à fait exact, approuve vaguement la femme chevalier sans arrêter de scruter partout autour d'elle.

\- Eh oh, Shaina ! Qui est-ce que tu cherches comme ça ? Si c'est ton coéquipier, alors tu perds ton temps, il n'est pas ici, et nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis deux bonnes heures.

\- Comment ça ? Je croyais qu'il était parti avec Jabu et toi tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui, au début, mais il s'est évaporé peu de temps après. Et je n'arrive même plus à ressentir la présence de son cosmos.

\- Alors, ce n'est pas normal !

\- Tu parais bien inquiète… Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Seiya a dû repérer quelque chose qui le retient loin de nous, voilà tout.

\- Non Ikki ! Je _sens_ que ce n'est pas normal ! »

Le Lion comprend aussitôt que quelque chose de grave semble perturber la jeune femme, mais il n'a pas du tout envie d'aborder le sujet devant ses deux camarades. Alors il prend Shaina par le bras et l'entraîne un peu plus loin pour accorder un certain degré de tranquillité à leur échange.

« Lâche-moi Ikki, tu me fais mal ! »

Ce dernier libère son bras et s'adresse à elle d'une voix douce et calme, enfin aussi douce et calme qu'il le peut…

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu paniques comme ça tout à coup ?

\- Ikki, Seiya est en danger !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser une telle chose ?

\- Enfin, tu n'es pas au courant ? Shun ne t'a donc rien dit ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Mon frère m'a tout expliqué ! Mais Seiya avait l'air tout à fait normal ce matin.

\- Oui, il l'était. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est parti sans rien dire. Sans rien me dire à moi…

\- Mais pourquoi aurait-il dû te dire quoi que ce soit ? Depuis quand te fait-il des confidences ? »

_Oh Ikki, s'il te plaît… arrête de me regarder comme ça…_

« Shaina ! Réponds-moi ! Pourquoi Seiya aurait-il dû te prévenir de ce qu'il comptait faire ? »

\- Je suis désolée !...

\- De quoi es-tu désolée ?! »

Pas le moindre mot. Et pour toute réponse… des larmes.

Les larmes de l'Ophiuchus.

« Shaina ! Putain, mais réponds-moi !

\- J'ai peur, Ikki…

\- De quoi ?! Mais, merde, tu vas finir tes phrases à la fin !

\- J'ai peur qu'Hadès se soit emparé de lui ! Car cela expliquerait sa disparition et le fait que nous ne pouvons plus ressentir son cosmos.

\- Tu sembles bien sûre de toi… Qu'est-ce qui t'incite à paraître à ce point convaincu ?

\- Oh, Ikki, je te demande pardon ! poursuit-elle, sans répondre à la dernière question de l'homme qu'elle aime malgré tout. Je n'ai pas réussi à le protéger. Je n'ai pas été capable de faire ce que tu m'avais demandé ! Et aujourd'hui, je sens que nous allons le perdre ! Que je vais le perdre…

\- Que _tu _vas le perdre ?... » répète-t-il lentement. Et ces derniers mots, qu'elle ne semble même pas avoir remarqué de prononcer, résonnent douloureusement dans sa tête.

Bien sûr qu'elle a peur de _le_ perdre ! C'est tellement évident… Elle a toujours eu peur de le perdre _lui_. Et même s'il l'a toujours su, à cet instant, cet aveu lui fait mal et le brise.

Il serre les poings, ferme les yeux, les rouvre, et sait alors exactement ce qu'il veut faire et ce qu'il veut dire. Ce qu'il veut lui dire, à elle.

« Shaina ! Arrête un peu de jouer la comédie, s'il te plaît !

\- De quelle comédie parles-tu ?

\- Je sais. J'ai toujours su…

\- Que crois-tu savoir ?

\- Que tu l'aimes ! Que tu l'as toujours aimé, et que tu l'aimes encore. Malgré l'amour que tu prétends me porter ! »

Ikki ne se met pas en colère. Il se contente simplement d'exprimer tout haut ce qu'il pense au fond de lui. Ce qu'il sait depuis le premier jour. Depuis qu'elle a accepté de lui accorder un peu d'attention, et que ses lèvres se sont posées sur les siennes pour la première fois.

« Oui, Shaina. Je sais...

\- Non, Ikki, tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne sais rien du tout si tu penses que l'amour que je te porte n'est pas réel ! Car il l'est. Je t'en fais le serment. Je t'aime du plus profond de mon âme !

\- Alors comment peux-tu l'aimer _lui_ aussi? Comment peux-tu aimer Seiya en même temps que moi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Ikki, je n'en sais rien, et j'en crève de l'intérieur ! Tu entends !? J'en crève, et je n'y peux rien ! Car je suis faible et lâche ! Et je me hais ! Oh oui, tu n'as pas idée à quel point je me hais ! Et je veux que tu me haïsses toi aussi ! »

Et sans attendre la moindre réponse de la part de l'homme à qui elle vient d'avouer une partie de ce qu'elle cachait au fond d'elle, Shaina s'enfuit. Sans se retourner, et sans savoir où elle va.

Ikki la regarde partir. Il ne dit rien. Et à cet instant, finalement, il se sent soulagé. Elle lui a enfin dit la vérité. Enfin, une part seulement. Car il en a compris bien davantage. Ce qu'il a pu lire dans ses yeux, ses si jolis yeux qu'il ne voudra jamais cesser de regarder malgré tout ce qu'il vient d'entendre, ne l'a pas trompé.

Il sait qu'elle a fait l'amour avec Seiya, probablement plusieurs fois, et qu'elle en a éprouvé un plaisir infini. Mais finalement, de cela aussi, Ikki se moque. Il s'en fout, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Il devrait vouloir la tuer, les tuer tous les deux, de ses mains. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, la colère, qui a pourtant si souvent guidé ses actions et ses pas, ne lui impose rien. Il l'ignore, il l'oublie. Parce qu'il l'aime elle, et que cet amour est plus fort que tout.

* * *

IL arrive. IL _les_ sent, et IL sourit, car _eux_, ne LE sentent pas arriver. _Ils_ n'ont pas idée de qui IL est, ni de ce qu'IL compte accomplir. _Ils_ ne savent rien. Absolument rien.

Mais LUI, sait. IL sait pourquoi IL veut s'en prendre à _eux_. Oh, ce n'est pas pour LUI-même, car IL n'en a rien à faire de ces cloportes puants qui souillent la terre de ces montagnes. D'ailleurs, à SES yeux, ils ne la souillent pas davantage que tous les autres humains qui grouillent partout sur la planète.

Non, s'IL veut accomplir ce terrible dessin, c'est pour le Sagittaire, et pour lui seul. Car IL veut qu'il commette l'impensable, l'horreur, l'insoutenable, en exerçant sa vengeance pour satisfaire sa colère. Et IL veut qu'il le fasse devant tous les autres. Devant tous ceux qu'il considère comme ses amis, devant tous ceux qu'il aime, et tous ceux qui l'aiment. Afin qu'ils le voient tel qu'il est. Ou plutôt, tel que celui qu'IL a créé, petit à petit, depuis plus de quatorze ans, grâce à la lame de SON épée. SA lame qui, contrairement à ce que tous ont semblé croire, y compris leur vénérée Déesse, y compris Athéna, n'a jamais quitté sa chair, ni épargné son cœur.

Oui, Hadès attend ce moment, patiemment, certainement, depuis plus de quatorze ans. Et IL compte bien en profiter, sans en perdre une seule miette.

IL s'arrête, pose la caisse de l'armure qu'IL porte sur SON dos, et passe la main au-dessus d'elle. La boîte s'ouvre et la protection du Sagittaire en jaillit, pour LE recouvrir. Stupides morceaux de métal, aussi noble soit-il, qui ne se rendent même pas compte de l'imposture de CELUI qui veut les revêtir ! Aucun de ses précieux Surplis ne se serait laissé berner de cette manière.

IL sourit au contact étonnamment chaud et bienveillant de cette armure, et ne peut s'empêcher d'en caresser les contours. IL se sent presque bien finalement…

IL s'avance vers l'entrée de la cavité, en partie camouflée par des chutes de pierres, et se place dans l'ouverture. IL peut voir un groupe d'une vingtaine de combattants, occupés à remplir des caisses de choses sans aucune importance. Des dossiers, des radios, des armes. Des armes ridicules qui ne pourront rien contre LUI…

Ils ne semblent toujours pas avoir remarqué SA présence. Mais il est temps qu'ils le fassent. Le moment est venu, pour eux comme pour LUI.

IL écarte les bras et s'adresse à eux d'une voix forte et déjà abominable.

« Misérables, écoutez ce que J'ai à vous dire ! »

IL répète cette même phrase dans la langue de chaque soldat. Des langues toutes différentes qu'ils n'ont jamais utilisées entre eux et qu'ils sont, pour la plupart, incapables de comprendre(3).

Les combattants se figent et se tournent tous en même temps vers cet étranger en armure dorée, dont ils ont la surprise de comprendre les paroles. L'un deux, qui semble être leur chef, lui répond sur un ton qu'il veut froid et menaçant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Qui es-tu et comment connais-tu la langue qui est la mienne ?

\- JE connais toutes les langues, et JE suis là pour vous infliger le châtiment que vous avez mérité. »

L'homme n'hésite pas une seconde et ordonne à ses soldats de tuer l'étranger. Les tirs des Kalachnikovs résonnent aussitôt dans la petite caverne, rapidement envahie par un épais nuage de poudre et de poussière.

Puis le silence, l'immobilité, l'attente. La certitude d'avoir anéanti celui qui n'avait rien à faire ici. Personne ne pourrait survivre à un tel assaut.

Le nuage se dissipe peu à peu et l'étranger semble avoir disparu. Enfin, non, IL est toujours là et se dresse désormais parmi eux. Les combattants ne comprennent pas. Comment cet homme peut-il être encore en vie, et comment a-t-il pu parvenir jusqu'à eux aussi vite ?

IL saisit un soldat par les cheveux, le soulève du sol et le jette contre la paroi rocheuse. Celui-ci retombe dans la poussière comme un malheureux pantin, le corps broyé et la nuque brisée. Tué sur le coup. Les autres reculent sans comprendre, conscients qu'ils ne pourront aller nulle part, et que l'homme qui se tient face à eux n'est autre que la MORT elle-même.

IL écarte à nouveau les bras et fait exploser SON cosmos. Un cosmos gigantesque, vide, froid, démoniaque et monstrueux, qui retire en un instant la vie de chaque combattant qui se trouvait ici, en recouvrant de sang le sol de la caverne qu'ils croyaient être leur abris.

* * *

_Yomotsu hirasaka, au même moment_

Shiryu regarde son fils effectuer avec application l'exercice qu'il vient de lui décrire. Après tout ce temps, il se sent enfin bien dans ce rôle qu'il n'avait pas choisi. Celui de Maître du futur chevalier d'Or du Cancer, évidemment. Car son autre rôle, celui de Père, il sait que c'est le rôle de toute sa vie. Le seul qui soit réellement important, et le seul qui l'ait toujours rendu profondément heureux, malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils ont dû traverser tous les deux.

Jie-Hu termine son mouvement et lève les yeux vers son père, pour lui adresser le plus affectueux des sourires. Lui aussi se sent bien dans ces rôles qui sont les siens. Celui d'apprenti du Cancer et celui de fils. Malgré les non-dits et les secrets, et malgré la colère, qui, aujourd'hui, semble enfin avoir disparu de son cœur et de son âme.

Soudain, une explosion d'énergie jaillit au cœur du _Puits des Morts_. Une explosion inouïe dont le bruit assourdissant résonne dans toute la plaine de _Yomotsu_.

Et Jie-Hu s'écroule sur le sol.

Shiryu se précipite vers lui, le prend dans ses bras et remonte à la surface.

...^...

_Sanctuaire, temple du Bélier_

Kiki pose son marteau et son burin sur l'établi et recule de quelques pas. Il semble satisfait par le travail qu'il a accompli ce matin et s'en congratule par un généreux grattement de tête.

« Eh bien, je pense que nous avons bien avancé aujourd'hui, ma belle. Je crois même que nous touchons au but !»

L'armure du Cancer, toujours elle, se tient face à lui, rayonnante et resplendissante.

Soudain, elle se met à briller encore davantage, et la lumière qu'elle dégage se mue en un cri de détresse. Un cri tellement insoutenable que Kiki doit se couvrir les oreilles pour réussir à le supporter. Il comprend alors qu'il est arrivé quelque chose, et il sait exactement qui cela concerne.

« _Par tous les Saints de notre vénérée Déesse ! » _ _(oui, à cet instant Kiki est tellement perturbé qu'il s'auto-blasphème…)_. Il pose deux doigts sur son front, ferme les yeux et disparaît.

...^...

_Temple du Cancer_

Shiryu est terrifié. Il serre son fils dans ses bras en le berçant doucement. Il lui murmure qu'il l'aime et que tout ira bien. Mais Jie-Hu ne répond pas et n'ouvre toujours pas les yeux.

Kiki apparaît subitement devant lui et il n'en est pas surpris. Il s'attendait même à sa venue.

« Mais que s'est-il passé ? interroge aussitôt le Bélier.

\- Je ne sais pas… Il y a eu une explosion d'énergie, une explosion gigantesque en provenance du _Puits des Morts _pendant que nous nous trouvions à _Yomotsu_, et Jie-Hu s'est évanoui.

\- Tu permets que je l'examine ?

\- Oui, bien entendu ».

Le Tibétain pose sa main droite sur le front du petit garçon et ferme les yeux. Il saisit l'un de ses poignets de son autre main, fronce ses points de vie, et rouvre les yeux.

« Tu peux être rassuré, ton fils va bien. Il semble seulement dormir.

\- Dormir ?

\- Oui, dormir. Et son cosmos indique qu'il est même plutôt apaisé et serein.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, Shiryu. Rien du tout ».

* * *

_Tora Bora, Afghanistan_

Shaina court droit devant elle, le long de ce chemin qu'elle ne connaît pas, mais dont elle a la certitude qu'il la mènera vers celui qu'elle recherche. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, elle le sent, c'est tout.

Et en arrivant au sommet, elle aperçoit le jeune Pégase.

…

Hikari avance lentement, le long de ce chemin qu'il ne connaît pas. Quelque chose guide ses pas et lui indique qu'il doit continuer par-là. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, il le sent, c'est tout.

Et en arrivant au sommet, il aperçoit l'Ophiuchus.

…

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Shaina ? Je te croyais avec Hyoga.

\- Et toi ? Je te croyais avec Vjeko et Aleix. »

Soudain, un cosmos d'une puissance inimaginable, un cosmos destructeur et d'une noirceur absolue, surgit devant eux, depuis la cavité dont il n'avait pas remarqué l'ouverture, juste là, à quelques mètres. Ils s'avancent tous les deux, pénètrent à l'intérieur et _le_ voient.

Le Sagittaire est ici, vêtu de son armure. Il leur tourne le dos, et à ses pieds gisent une vingtaine de corps mutilés, massacrés. Et du sang. Partout.

« Seiya ! hurle l'Ophiuchus. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! »

A cet instant, Ikki, Jabu, Hyoga, Vjeko et Aleix les rejoignent dans la caverne, alertés par l'explosion de cosmos qu'ils n'ont eu aucun mal à ressentir eux aussi.

Seiya se tourne vers eux dans un mouvement irréel, presque immatériel, et relève lentement la tête. IL laisse alors apparaître SES yeux. Ces yeux qui ne sont pas ceux de leur ami et qu'ils n'ont jamais vus, sauf pour deux d'entre eux.

Ikki reconnaît aussitôt ce regard. Le même que celui qu'il avait eu la douleur de voir dans les yeux de son frère, au cœur des Enfers. Le regard d'_Hadès_.

IL se tient maintenant devant eux, sans bouger et silencieux. Et tandis qu'ils LE regardent sans pouvoir y croire, l'armure du Sagittaire commence à changer de couleur. Ses ailes se recouvrent d'un voile sombre, et le doré s'efface pour céder peu à peu sa place à des nuances de gris, de violet et d'anthracite. La protection du neuvième gardien du Zodiaque se transforme, elle se mue en une armure inconnue de laquelle ne se dégage plus aucune chaleur. Une armure qui ne propage plus que le vide, le froid, la mort, et dont il ne subsiste rien. Plus rien sauf un voile noir. Un voile noir de jais qui envahit ensuite les cheveux et les yeux de Seiya.

Ses amis comprennent alors qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui dans le corps qui leur fait face. Plus la moindre trace de joie, plus la moindre trace de vie, plus la moindre trace de volonté. Il ne reste que le néant et la souffrance. Et l'horreur de leur impuissance les frappe en plein visage. Car ils n'ont rien pu faire pour le protéger, ou plutôt, ils n'ont rien voulu voir. Et maintenant, ils voient, et surtout, ils comprennent qu'il est trop tard, et qu'ils l'ont perdu.

Le Sagittaire leur sourit et les salue en s'inclinant vers eux avant de disparaître sans laisser de traces. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

* * *

_Sanctuaire, bureau du Pope, juste quelques minutes auparavant_

La Sirène déplace lentement ses doigts sur le bras de Shun, l'air de rien, presque par hasard. June le regarde en souriant, convaincue que leur amant ne va pas se laisser faire…

« Sorrento ! Tu ne peux pas te concentrer deux minutes, s'il te plaît ?! C'est infernal à la fin ! Nous devons vraiment terminer la lecture de ce rapport…

\- Il n'y a rien d'_infernal_ dans ce que j'essaie d'accomplir, et venant de ta part, je prends presque cela pour un compliment…

\- Eh bien, ce n'en est pas un ! Alors ramasse ta main, mets-la dans ta poche, ou n'importe où d'ailleurs, tant que ce n'est pas sur moi, et remettons-nous au travail !

\- Très bien, puisque tu insistes, je vais essayer de trouver une autre façon d'occuper mes … »

Soudain un voile sombre passe devant les yeux de Shun et il s'écroule sur le sol. Une douleur insoutenable lui vrille le crâne, toujours la même… et il voit. Il comprend. Tout.

Ils ont perdu Seiya. _Il_ a perdu Seiya.

Hadès a pris sa place, et IL sera bientôt parmi eux.

* * *

...

* * *

_18 décembre 2001_

_Sanctuaire, Grèce_

Shun regarde par la grande fenêtre de son bureau, et comme chaque matin, il déploie son cosmos sur tout le Domaine Sacré pour vérifier que tout va bien. Mais ce matin, rien ne va.

Car tous ses amis sont là, sauf un. Et cette absence l'anéantit et le terrifie.

Seiya a disparu il y a maintenant presque cinq jours, et son cosmos s'est éteint. Il n'en reste rien, pas la moindre trace, nulle part.

Ikki, Jabu et Hyoga l'ont cherché partout, aux quatre coins du monde, mais il reste introuvable. Et ils sont rentrés hier soir, avec un immense poids sur le cœur.

Vjeko, Aleix, Hikari et Shaina sont restés en Afghanistan le temps qu'il fallait, mais la Bataille de Tora Bora étant à présent terminée, ils sont revenus hier, eux aussi.

Shiryu n'a pas quitté l'infirmerie où son fils est toujours inconscient. Les médecins de la Fondation Graad sont venus l'examiner, et ont confirmé le diagnostic de Kiki. Jie-Hu va bien. Il est juste endormi. Simplement. Et il n'y a rien d'autre à faire qu'à attendre son réveil.

L'Ophiuchus, même si elle essaie de garder ce qu'elle ressent au fond d'elle, semble dévastée par la disparition du Sagittaire. Et Ikki ne supporte pas l'état dans lequel cette absence la plonge. Son frère ne lui a rien dit, mais Shun a compris. Shaina les aime tous les deux. Elle les a toujours aimés tous les deux. Il voudrait pouvoir effacer la douleur de son frère, mais il ne le peut pas. Personne ne le peut.

Et lui, le chevalier d'Andromède, le chevalier de la Vierge, sait que tout est de sa faute. Il n'a pas su protéger son ami, parce qu'il n'a pas voulu voir, parce qu'il regardait ailleurs, parce qu'il était heureux.

Et maintenant il n'a plus qu'à attendre. Attendre qu'IL arrive jusqu'à eux, pour LE combattre et L'anéantir, à nouveau. Et pour le sauver _lui_. Seiya.

* * *

« Est-ce que tu sais combien je t'aime ? »

Un murmure. Une caresse. Une main qui dégage une mèche de cheveux.

« Oui… Et j'en suis profondément heureuse. Parce que je t'aime tout autant.

\- Alors, épouse-moi.

\- Comment ?!

\- Oui, Marine… Voudrais-tu être ma femme ?

\- Mais enfin, Jabu, pourquoi une telle question ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Disons que je n'ai jamais songé qu'il était possible d'envisager une telle chose.

\- Alors, j'imagine que ta réponse est non.

\- Non.

\- Non quoi ? Non, parce que ta réponse est non, ou non, parce que ta réponse est oui ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Donc ta réponse est : ni oui, ni non.

\- C'est à-peu-près ça… Jabu, je ne veux pas te faire de la peine, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de penser à ce genre de choses aujourd'hui…

\- Je le sais. Mais nous aurons tout le temps demain. Nous pourrons y songer plus tard. Et je voudrais juste connaître ton point de vue sur cette éventualité.

\- Alors, si ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue, dans l'éventualité qu'une telle hypothèse puisse un jour devenir envisageable, alors il se pourrait dans ce cas que ma réponse soit positive. »

Le Scorpion ne répond pas. Il se contente de sourire avant de prendre le visage de l'Aigle entre ses mains et de l'embrasser. De toutes ses forces. Puis il écarte ses lèvres pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Alors aujourd'hui sera le plus beau jour de ma vie ».

* * *

« Je crois qu'il ne va pas bien.

\- C'est évident. Shun s'en veut et se sent responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Seiya.

\- Et toi, comment vas-tu ? » interroge la Sirène en lui caressant le bras du bout des doigts.

June passe nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, et recule contre le dossier de son fauteuil avant de répondre à son amant.

« Disons que je partage une part de sa culpabilité. Je n'ai moi non plus rien fait pour venir en aide au Sagittaire.

\- Alors je pense que vous vous trompez tous les deux.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Parce que je crois qu'il était malheureusement impossible d'entraver la volonté d'un Dieu tel que _lui_. June, je connais les Dieux ‒ j'en ai fréquenté un quelque temps ‒ et pour eux, rien n'est plus important que la vengeance.

\- Et moi, je connais notre Déesse et les chevaliers qui la défendent, elle et l'Humanité tout entière, et je sais qu'il n'y a rien de plus fort que leur courage et leur volonté.

\- J'aimerais te dire que tu as raison, mais je n'en suis pas convaincu.

\- Alors voici un point de désaccord entre nous.

\- Je t'accorde que je suis d'accord avec toi sur la nature de ce désaccord », répond l'Autrichien en souriant.

Il se penche au-dessus du bureau et dépose un baiser sur les lèvres du Caméléon.

« Mais cela ne me dérange pas. »

La jeune femme plonge ses yeux dans les siens et lui saisit les poignets.

« Sorrento, j'ai peur. Je sens qu'il va se produire quelque chose de terrible et que Shun va souffrir.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Shun ne souffrira pas. Je ne le permettrai pas. »

* * *

« Tu sembles préoccupé.

\- Évidemment que je le suis, Vjeko ! Qui ne le serait pas ?

\- Moi je ne le suis pas.

\- Comment fais-tu ?

\- J'essaie de me convaincre que tout ira bien tant que nous resterons ensemble.

\- Et tu crois que cela sera suffisant ?

\- Oui ! Pourquoi, toi tu en doutes ? rétorque le Croate, en se levant subitement de la marche où il était assis.

\- Non ! Enfin… je ne sais pas…

\- Tu m'emmerdes Aleix à ne jamais être sûr de rien !

\- Et toi, tu m'exaspères avec tes maudites certitudes ! »

Vjeko sourit à la répartie de son ami.

« Oh, que j'aime lorsque tu te mets en colère… Cela donne un éclat magnifique à tes yeux !

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Non, ce que je dis est sincère.

\- Alors c'est que tu es plus fou que je ne le pensais.

\- Oui Aleix… Et c'est de toi que je suis fou ! » ajoute le Phoenix, en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du Capricorne.

« Vjeko ! Merda ! Pas ici ! s'offusque le Catalan en parcourant les arènes des yeux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'avais déjà vérifié : il n'y a personne avec nous. Juste toi et moi !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison…

\- Oh que si c'en est une ! ajoute le chevalier de Bronze en s'asseyant à califourchon sur les cuisses du chevalier d'Or. Et essaie donc de me soutenir le contraire après ça… »

Et Aleix ferme les yeux en s'abandonnant à la douceur du contact de la bouche de Vjeko dans le creux de son cou.

* * *

« Acri, tu crois vraiment que tu vas finir par obtenir ton armure ?

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi une telle question ? Bien sûr que oui !

\- Alors, faudrait te bouger les fesses !

\- Hikari, tu me saoules avec tes réflexions à la noix !

\- Oh, c'est bon… Mais c'est que j'en ai marre d'être tout seul avec tous ces vieux… Je voudrais faire équipe avec toi.

\- Ah, mais c'est gentil ça ! Tu es malade ce matin ou quoi ?

\- Voilà, il faut tout de suite que tu t'inquiètes !

\- C'est parce que je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne vas pas bien, malgré tout ce que tu veux me faire croire.

\- Alors il faut croire que tu me connais bien, effectivement…

\- Évidemment ! C'est ton maître, j'imagine ?

\- Oui… Et s'il ne revenait jamais ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

\- Tu n'étais pas là-bas avec nous, Acri… Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai pu voir dans ses yeux !

\- Et qu'en disent les autres ? Qu'en dit notre Grand Pope ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Personne ne veut en parler, en tout cas pas devant moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais c'est grave, et Seiya est en danger.

\- Alors tu dois te préparer à lui venir en aide.

\- Oui, bien entendu. Mais il n'y a pas que ça...

\- Qu'y a-t-il d'autre ?

\- Ce matin, je sens que quelque chose est différent…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr… Disons que j'ai une impression étrange. Le sentiment que quelqu'un dont je suis certain de haïr la présence et le cosmos est en train d'approcher. Et je crois que c'est _elle_ qui essaie de me le faire comprendre.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Mon armure... Pégase. »

* * *

« C'est magnifique Dimitri ! »

Le jeune Russe souffle sur les flocons de neige qu'il vient de créer, et ceux-ci s'écrasent sur le nez de sa petite admiratrice.

« C'est froid !

\- Évidemment Camille, c'est de la neige…

\- Et comment fais-tu ça ?

\- C'est ton Père qui me l'a appris. Tu devrais lui demander, il pourrait t'enseigner son secret…

\- Il ne voudra jamais ! Car je ne m'entraîne pas pour devenir _un chevalier des Glaces_…

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne voudrai jamais faire ?

\- Ah, Papa ! s'exclame la petite en se jetant au cou du Verseau. Tu pourras m'apprendre à faire de la neige comme Dimitri ?

\- C'est-à-dire que…

\- C'est-à-dire que quoi ? répète la petite en tapant doucement son index sur le front de son père.

\- Tu ne t'entraînes pas pour devenir un chevalier des Glaces…

\- Ah, tu vois Dimitri ! Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ! »

La petite hésite un instant avant de reprendre, d'une voix teintée d'inquiétude.

« Où est Maman ?

\- Elle se repose.

\- Elle est malade ?

\- Non, elle est triste.

\- A cause de Seiya ?

\- Oui, à cause de Seiya.

\- Il ne reviendra pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. »

Pour toute réponse, Camille cligne lentement des yeux et dépose un baiser sur la joue de Hyoga.

* * *

« Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé ?

\- Non Kiki, toujours pas. »

Le jeune Bélier saisit l'une des chaises qui se trouve dans la chambre, et s'assied à côté de son ami.

« Tu sais ce qui est bizarre, Shiryu ?

\- Non, mais je t'écoute.

\- C'est que l'Armure du Cancer est elle aussi endormie.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je veux dire que depuis que Jie-Hu est inconscient, son armure est éteinte. Elle ne dégage plus rien, ne communique plus avec moi, et elle froide. Froide comme la pierre.

\- Et qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je pense que cela montre encore une fois combien la connexion existant entre eux est puissante.

\- Je sais » murmure le chevalier de la Balance en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

Et à cet instant, Jie-Hu ouvre les yeux.

* * *

Ikki descend les marches de l'interminable escalier, les mains bien enfoncées dans les poches et le regard fixé sur les pierres à ses pieds.

Il veut aller lui parler. Il en a besoin, et au fond de lui, il espère que Shaina en a besoin elle aussi.

Il veut lui rappeler à quel point il l'aime, et que les évènements des derniers jours n'y ont rien changé.

Il veut lui dire qu'il se moque qu'elle soit encore amoureuse de Seiya. Parce qu'il l'a toujours su, et qu'il n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de l'accepter.

Et il veut qu'elle sache qu'il n'en a rien à foutre qu'elle ait couché avec lui, qu'il l'ait fait jouir, et peut-être même fait crier son nom. Il s'en tape, de ça et de tout le reste, comme de tout ce que les autres pourraient penser. Même s'il doit passer pour un faible, un moins que rien prêt à tout accepter par amour.

Car tout cela n'a pour lui aucune importance. Parce qu'il l'aime. Il aime Shaina, et il sait qu'elle l'aime elle aussi. Malgré tout, et malgré _lui_.

* * *

Shaina pleure, elle souffre, elle se hait, et elle ne souhaite qu'une seule chose. Mourir.

Elle veut mourir pour disparaître et ne plus avoir mal.

Elle veut mourir pour effacer la honte et la haine, la culpabilité et la peine.

Elle veut mourir pour _le_ retrouver, parce qu'elle sait qu'elle l'a perdu. Elle a perdu Seiya car elle n'a pas pu le protéger, contrairement à ce qu'elle lui avait promis.

Elle veut mourir pour _leur_ demander pardon, et parce qu'elle sait qu'elle ne les mérite pas.

Elle veut mourir pour qu'_il _la déteste. Parce qu'elle sait que sinon, il ne le pourra pas. Car elle est convaincue qu'Ikki l'aime, malgré tout ce qu'elle est et malgré tout ce qu'elle a fait.

Mais elle ne peut plus accepter son amour. Plus maintenant. Surtout maintenant qu'elle a compris…

Car ce n'est pas Seiya qu'elle a aimé tous ces derniers jours. Ce ne sont pas ses mains qui l'ont caressée. Ce ne sont pas ses lèvres qui l'ont embrassée. Ce n'est pas son corps qu'elle a serré contre le sien. Ce n'est pas lui qu'elle a laissé entrer en elle, et ce n'est pas lui qui l'a fait crier. C'est l'_autre_. Cet être monstrueux à qui elle n'a pas cessé de dire combien elle l'aimait, de toute son âme.

Et pour cela, comme pour tout le reste, elle se dégoûte et elle ne se supporte plus.

* * *

Saori contemple le Sanctuaire, et de là où elle se trouve elle en discerne presque la totalité. Il ne reste plus aucune trace des terribles combats qui avaient eu lieu ici il y a plus de quatorze ans. Ils ont tout reconstruit, petit à petit, pour tout effacer et pouvoir tout recommencer, presque comme avant.

Oui, le temps a tout dissipé, mais elle, n'a pas oublié. Et elle se souvient, de tout.

Elle serre son sceptre dans sa main droite, ferme les yeux et, comme chaque jour depuis qu'elle vit ici, elle commence à prier. Elle prie tous les Dieux de l'Olympe pour qu'aucun combat n'ait plus jamais lieu sur ce sol Sacré, et pour que ses chevaliers n'aient jamais plus à livrer de bataille.

Et aujourd'hui, elle prie pour que Seiya revienne auprès d'elle, et pour qu'il lui revienne libéré de _LUI_.

Mais à cet instant, elle comprend que ses prières sont vaines et inutiles, car elle sait qu'il est déjà trop tard.

Elle ouvre les yeux.

Elle _LE_ sent qui approche. Hadès est déjà ici. IL se trouve même au pied du Sanctuaire.

* * *

IL marche lentement en regardant partout autour de LUI. IL reconnaît chaque bâtiment, chaque colonne, chaque sentier, car Seiya a vécu ici presque toute sa vie, et IL a accès à chacun de ses souvenirs.

IL dépasse les arènes, là où il a reçu l'armure de Pégase, et là où il l'a lui-même cédée à son disciple. Cette maudite armure de Bronze qui a causé tant de tort à SA divine personne.

IL arrive en bas du monumental escalier, qu'IL va gravir pour la première fois, alors que Seiya, lui, l'a parcouru tant de fois.

IL fait exploser SON cosmos pour annoncer SA présence. Le moment est venu. Ils doivent comprendre qu'IL est là.

IL caresse la protection de SON Surplis, lève la tête et sourit. Car IL sait qu'IL aura bientôt accompli SA vengeance.

Et maintenant, IL déploie SES ailes.

* * *

A suivre…

Merci de m'avoir lue… J'espère que cela vous a plu…

* * *

(1) Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui connaissent les _Fleurs du Mal_, car je sais que le contexte dans lequel le Poète a écrit ce poème ne convient absolument pas à ce que je mentionne dans ce chapitre. Mais j'ai trouvé que la force et l'esthétique de ces quatre vers correspondaient malgré tout assez bien à ce que j'ai voulu décrire. Enfin, mes excuses quand même…

(2) Voir chapitre 3 (lorsque Vjeko plonge Shaina dans _l'Illusion du Phoenix_).

(3) Ici je fais référence au fait que les soldats d'Al-Qaïda présents en Afghanistan à cette époque étaient pour la plupart originaires de pays différents, et devaient donc tous parler des langues maternelles différentes.

* * *

**Notes de fin:** Alors voilà… Vous l'aurez probablement deviné, **la bataille finale approche**, et avec elle, **le dénouement** de mon histoire. Mais avant de vous laisser, je voudrais apporter **quelques explications / précisions**, pour être bien sûre que tout soit clair pour vous, mes chères lectrices et chers lecteurs (car j'ai conscience que certaines choses sont un peu "tarabiscotées"…).

i) Comme vous l'aurez peut-être compris, j'ai utilisé le "IL" en majuscules dans ce chapitre pour faire référence aux actions de Seiya tandis qu'il est possédé par Hadès ("IL" ou tout autre pronom / déterminant d'ailleurs - LUI, SON, SES etc…). La raison de ce choix est que j'ai voulu insister sur le côté transitoire et un peu « flou » du passage de Seiya à Hadès. J'espère que cela ne vous aura pas trop déstabilisé.e.s. Pour info, je continuerai avec le même principe dans le prochain chapitre.

ii) Je ne sais pas si cela vous a semblé très clair, mais Seiya/Hadès se présente au Sanctuaire vêtu de l'armure du Sagittaire qu'Hadès a changé en Surplis. La transformation de l'armure d'Or en Surplis s'est produite à Tora Bora, juste avant que Seiya/Hadès ne disparaisse.

iii) La dernière phrase de ce chapitre _« Et maintenant, IL déploie SES ailes »_ est un clin d'œil aux paroles du premier opening de l'anime, à savoir 'Pegasus Fantasy' : _« Saint Seiya, ima koso habatake »_.

Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'adore cet opening, que je chante en général à tue-tête, en « yaourt » bien entendu (car je ne parle malheureusement pas le Japonais) !

_« Ima koso habatake ! » _

iv) Bon, et puis si jamais quelque chose ne vous semble pas clair, n'hésitez pas à me poser la question en commentaire (ou en PM). Je serai ravie de vous apporter tout éclairage qui pourra s'avérer nécessaire…

Sur ce, à bientôt, j'espère… **Et surtout, portez-vous bien !**


	26. Chapitre 25

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, sauf pour ceux qui sont à moi.

**Rappel du rating :** **M**

**Note :** Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Au risque de me répéter, encore et encore, un grand merci à vous de vous attarder à la lecture de cette histoire. Et des remerciements particuliers et sincères pour vos reviews, car, comme je le dis à chaque fois, chacune d'elles me touche et m'encourage à continuer (et terminer) l'écriture de cette (longue) fic.

ShaSei: Merci, merci, merci pour ta review, qui m'a, comme toujours, beaucoup touchée ! Et tu as entièrement raison : c'est un cauchemar éveillé cette possession ! Et oh que oui !… on aurait envie de secouer Seiya pour qu'il se réveille... Et donc … voici la suite, qui, je l'espère, ne te décevra pas… Bises et prends soin de toi ! (et tant mieux si tu avais tout compris, je n'en doutais pas… :D Mais j'aime bien les longues explications et les notes de bas page… ;-)

De passage: Un grand merci pour ton commentaire et pour prendre le temps de partager avec moi tes impressions sur la lecture de mon histoire. Ce que tu dis me fait vraiment très plaisir, et je suis très heureuse que tu trouves ce que j'essaie de raconter original. Je suis aussi ravie que tu apprécies Shun, Sorrento et June et la relation que j'ai voulu créer entre eux, ainsi que ce que je fais vivre à Shaina et Ikki (y compris la réaction un peu « inattendue » de ce dernier à tout cela…). Et j'espère donc que tu apprécieras ce que tu pourras lire aujourd'hui. Merci encore et à bientôt !

Alors, voici le **chapitre 25** … En guise d'introduction, un résumé très bref de l'épisode précédent, pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire (dans l'hypothèse où cela pourrait s'avérer nécessaire) : Hadès a totalement pris possession de l'âme du Sagittaire et a transformé sa jolie armure d'Or en Surplis. Ceci fait, Hadès/Seiya se volatilise devant les regards médusés de ses amis, pour réapparaître quelques jours plus tard au pied du grand escalier du Sanctuaire. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter (pour l'instant), si ce n'est que je continue à utiliser le principe des MAJUSCULES pour désigner Seiya lorsqu'il est possédé par Hadès (comme dans le chapitre précédent).

Ah si… une dernière chose, tout de même : j'espère que vous vous portez bien, où que vous soyez, et malgré tout…

Sur ce …

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture… en espérant que vous apprécierez… au moins un peu…

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

_« Il me restait à souhaiter qu'il y ait beaucoup de spectateurs le jour de mon exécution et qu'ils m'accueillent avec des cris de haine. »_

_Albert Camus, L'étranger._

_..._..._

_18_ _décembre 2001_

_Sanctuaire, Grèce_

IL laisse SON cosmos exploser et déploie les ailes du Surplis du Sagittaire. Celles-ci LE dépassent peu à peu et créent une ombre autour de LUI. IL baisse les yeux vers SES poings, qu'IL ouvre et ferme lentement, et relève la tête pour regarder vers le haut du Sanctuaire. IL peut sentir le cosmos d'Athéna au pied de sa statue millénaire (1). C'est donc là-bas que se déroulera leur combat, et c'est là-bas qu'IL les anéantira tous.

* * *

Aleix ferme les yeux, emporté par le délice de la caresse qu'il reçoit. Pourquoi est-il incapable de garder le contrôle de lui-même dès lors que Vjeko le touche ? Soudain, il ouvre les yeux et son compagnon s'écarte de lui.

« Putain ! » s'exclame le Phoenix.

Ils appellent leurs armures et celles-ci les recouvrent aussitôt. Ils se regardent une dernière fois et échangent un dernier sourire, avant de faire brûler leur cosmos et de quitter les arènes en courant.

* * *

IL lève SON pied droit et le pose sur la première marche. IL n'a pas envie de se presser, IL veut savourer chaque instant de ce moment qu'IL a tant attendu et qu'IL trouve déjà délicieux. IL sent alors deux cosmos approcher derrière LUI, et en déduit que finalement, les hostilités débuteront ici…

IL tourne SON visage dans la direction des deux chevaliers qui s'apprêtent à L'attaquer : un chevalier de Bronze et un chevalier d'Or. Un duo plutôt inhabituel… mais cela n'a absolument aucune importance. IL lève SON bras droit pour les balayer dans un souffle, et sans leur accorder davantage d'attention, IL reprend l'ascension qu'IL vient de commencer.

Le Phoenix et le Capricorne se trouvent projetés en arrière, et leurs corps s'écrasent sur les colonnes de pierre qui bordent les premières marches de l'interminable escalier. Celles-ci sont pulvérisées sous la violence du choc, et les deux chevaliers s'écroulent sur le sol. Le Phoenix se relève le premier et ne peut s'empêcher de détourner les yeux pour vérifier l'état du Capricorne qui reprend ses esprits à ses côtés. Ils ne s'accordent aucune seconde de répit, et repartent tous les deux au combat.

« Cela ne sert à rien d'insister ! Vous ne pouvez rien contre MOI !

\- Permets-nous au moins d'essayer ! _Par les Ailes du Phoenix _!

\- _Excalibur_ !

\- JE vous dis que vos efforts sont totalement inutiles! » leur assène-t-IL en écartant leurs attaques d'un simple revers de main.

Vjeko et Aleix s'envolent dans les airs, et retombent plusieurs dizaines de mètres en contrebas.

« Puisque vous ne semblez pas vouloir comprendre, JE vais vous accorder l'immense privilège de périr de MES mains ! »

IL lève SES deux bras vers le ciel et libère une explosion d'énergie destructrice qui engloutit tout autour de LUI. Le ciel s'obscurcit et les deux chevaliers disparaissent sous un épais nuage de flammes et de poussière.

IL sourit face au spectacle de désolation qu'IL vient de créer, et se tourne à nouveau dans la direction du but qu'IL veut atteindre.

« Finalement, JE n'ai plus envie de jouer » murmure-t-IL pour LUI-même, avant de disparaître.

* * *

« Laisse-moi venir avec toi !

\- Non Jie-Hu, il en est hors de question !

\- Mais je sais qu'IL est là ! Je LE sens !

\- Justement, tu ne dois absolument pas t'approcher de LUI ! insiste le Saint de la Balance.

\- Père, je t'en prie ! Permets-moi de revêtir mon armure, je suis certain que je pourrai vous aider !

\- Tu n'y penses pas ! Mon fils, tu n'as que onze ans… Personne n'a jamais porté une armure d'Or aussi jeune (2), et tu n'es absolument pas prêt à accomplir une telle chose !

\- Kiki, dis-lui ! Tu le sais toi, dis à mon Père que mon armure me réclame !

\- Non, Jie-Hu. Shiryu a raison, ce que tu demandes n'est pas envisageable.

\- Alors, c'est que vous n'avez rien compris ! Je connais le cosmos qui vient d'apparaître au Sanctuaire. Je le côtoie depuis des mois. Depuis mon premier jour à _Yomotsu_. Je sais d'où il vient et j'ai appris à l'apprivoiser. Je pourrai vous être utile, j'en suis sûr !

\- NON ! Kiki, peux-tu rester avec lui et l'accompagner jusqu'au Temple du Verseau, s'il te plaît ?

\- Comment ?! Mais je veux participer à la bataille moi aussi ! proteste le jeune Bélier.

\- Je l'entends bien, mais nous avons besoin que certains d'entre nous restent auprès des jeunes apprentis. Alors, je te le demande une nouvelle fois, peux-tu accompagner mon Fils pour le mettre à l'abri dans l'enceinte de la Onzième Maison, auprès de Seïka, Camille et Dimitri ?

\- Entendu Shiryu. Et j'irai chercher tous les autres apprentis restés dans les baraquements inférieurs pour les garder auprès de nous, avec Geki, Ichi et Nachi.

\- Merci. »

L'ancien Dragon se penche vers son fils et pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Jie-Hu, je veux que tu obéisses aux ordres de Kiki quoi qu'il arrive. Et aussi… »

Il hésite un instant, puis poursuit en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son petit garçon.

« Je veux que tu fasses tout ce qui sera en ton pouvoir pour protéger ceux qui seront autour de toi. Je sais que tu en es capable, et j'ai confiance en toi.

\- Entendu, Papa. Et toi, fais attention, s'il te plaît !

\- Toujours. A bientôt, mon Fils ! »

Shiryu appelle son armure qui se déploie devant lui et le recouvre de sa chaleur protectrice. Il salue Kiki une dernière fois, dépose un dernier baiser sur la joue de son enfant, et quitte l'infirmerie tandis que Kiki et Jie-Hu se téléportent vers le Temple du Verseau.

* * *

IL apparaît devant l'immense statue représentant la Déesse de la Sagesse et de la Guerre, magnifique et semblable à ce qu'elle a toujours été.

Ils LE regardent tous, Athéna et ses chevaliers minables, insignifiants et ridicules. Ils sont tous là, pour ceux qui lui restent, à L'attendre sans rien faire, parce qu'ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent rien contre LUI. Et en les voyant ainsi, à L'observer sans bouger, IL ne peut se retenir de rire. Et SON rire retentit aussitôt à travers tout le Sanctuaire, dans un écho abominable et qui semble déjà éternel.

« Vous n'êtes que des êtres répugnants et sans importance ! Et JE vais vous prouver à quel point votre existence et tout ce en quoi vous avez la faiblesse de croire ne riment à rien ! JE vais vous faire comprendre qu'il n'y a plus rien pour vous sur cette Terre, et que le moment est venu de la libérer de votre insupportable présence !

\- Hadès ! s'écrie Saori en dressant son sceptre à côté d'elle. Encore une fois, tu te trompes et tu le sais ! Car nous croyons en l'Amour que les hommes portent à leurs semblables et au respect qu'ils placent en chaque vie, et il n'y a rien de faible ni de méprisable à croire en de telles choses. Et surtout, il n'existe pas de sentiments plus importants et plus honorables.

\- Fadaises insensées que tout cela ! la coupe-t-IL. Et tu ME fatigues, MA Nièce, avec ta stupide naïveté et la confiance aveugle que tu places dans ceux que tu as juré de protéger. Ne perçois-tu pas la noirceur de leur âme et le vide de leur cœur ? Comment peux-tu ne rien voir alors que tu envoies tes propres chevaliers pour apaiser les souffrances que les humains sont les premiers à propager autour d'eux ? Comment peux-tu accepter de croire en eux malgré ce que tu sais et tout ce que tu devines ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne les abandonnes-tu pas pour revenir vers nous, les Dieux ? Pour venir vers MOI ?

\- Parce que je garde la foi en l'Humanité et en la pureté de ce qu'elle représente ! Les crimes de quelques-uns ne peuvent en aucun cas servir de justification à la destruction de tous. Car la plupart des Humains sont justes et bons, et n'aspirent qu'à la paix et à la justice !

\- Ah oui ? Comme celle qu'a voulu exercer ton plus fidèle chevalier ? Voilà un bel exemple de mansuétude et de bienveillance ! Car JE sais ce qui a submergé son âme lorsque JE l'ai encouragé à agir enfin selon sa volonté. Il a éprouvé du plaisir, un plaisir gigantesque, à retirer la vie à ces êtres vils et répugnants, avec pour seules motivations, sa colère et sa soif de vengeance. Et JE n'ai pas eu à l'influencer tant que cela, crois-MOI…

\- Non, justement ! Je ne TE crois pas ! Car je sais, nous savons tous, que Seiya aurait été incapable de commettre une telle ignominie !

\- Vraiment ?... Demande un peu à celle que vous appelez l'Ophiuchus ce qu'elle en pense… JE suis certain que tu aimeras entendre ce qu'elle a à te dire… »

Shaina recule de deux pas presque par réflexe. Elle ne supporte pas entendre son nom sortir de SA bouche !

Ikki se place spontanément devant elle pour la défendre et la protéger.

« Regardez-les, comme ils sont touchants tous les deux ! Et pourtant…

\- Arrête ! hurle Shun en s'avançant vers LUI. Cesse TES enfantillages, et aie donc le courage de révéler la raison pour laquelle TU TE présentes devant nous aujourd'hui. TU ne veux qu'exercer TA vengeance, rien de plus. Une simple vengeance, que TU devrais draper dans le déshonneur de TE rabaisser à agir de la sorte ! Car une telle attitude n'est pas digne d'un Dieu, même pour un Dieu tel que TOI.

\- Ah… MON préféré ! Comme JE suis heureux de te revoir ! Mais tu fais erreur… Et JE suis affligé de constater à quel point tu sembles méconnaître les Dieux ! Mais toi aussi, tu pourrais certainement demander à celui qui partage ton lit de t'instruire sur le sujet… Oui, demande donc à _la Sirène_ ce qu'il pense des Dieux et de leur goût intarissable pour la vengeance, justement ! »

Sorrento serre les poings en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder celui qui vient d'être désigné comme son amant en présence de tous les chevaliers du Sanctuaire. June s'approche de lui et pose sa main sur son bras, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne dira rien, leur secret n'ayant maintenant plus aucune importance.

« Je n'ai besoin de personne pour m'éclairer sur quoi que ce soit ! répond le chevalier de la Vierge, sans prêter attention à la remarque particulière que vient de faire celui contre lequel il s'oppose. Je sais pertinemment que la vengeance est un désir que vous aimez voir satisfait, mais cela ne retire rien au fait que de tels sentiments ne sont pas dignes de vous !

\- Assez ! JE suis fatigué de t'entendre ! » s'exclame-t-IL dans un cri effroyable. IL lève son bras et soulève Shun du sol sans même le toucher. IL serre sa main devant LUI et ce dernier commence à étouffer.

« Shun ! Non ! » hurle Ikki en s'interposant entre son frère et le terrible Dieu.

IL balaie l'air devant LUI de SON autre bras, et l'ancien Phoenix se voit projeté en arrière avec une violence inouïe.

A cet instant, IL s'écroule sur le sol et plaque SES mains contre SES tempes. Shun retombe sur ses pieds, libéré de SON emprise, et court dans la direction de son aîné qui se relève déjà.

Seiya se redresse alors, et le noir de ses yeux semble avoir disparu.

« Shun ! Ikki ! » crie-t-il en regardant son Surplis. « Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Qu'est-il arrivé à mon armure ? »

Il bat des paupières, regarde sa Déesse qui le dévisage sans comprendre, croise les grands orbes émeraude de Shaina qu'il voit remplis de larmes, et plonge ensuite ses yeux dans ceux de ses amis. Ils sont tous là, Shun, Ikki, Shiryu, Hyoga, et Jabu. Marine est là elle aussi, avec Acrisios et son fils. Son disciple bien-aimé à qui il a cédé son armure, l'armure de Pégase. Et il se trouve parmi eux, comme il l'a toujours été. Mais pourtant, aujourd'hui, tout lui semble différent. Tellement différent.

Il bat des paupières, encore, et comprend, se souvient, et sait aussitôt ce qu'il doit accomplir.

_« Non Seiya ! Tu ne peux pas porter la main sur MOI ! » _

Cette voix… dans sa tête… toujours elle… depuis quatorze ans… Il ne la supporte plus ! Il veut la détruire, l'anéantir, la faire disparaître. Enfin, et pour toujours.

Seiya relève la tête, certain de la force de sa volonté, et prend la parole d'une voix calme et claire.

« Ikki ! Il est maintenant temps pour toi de tenir ta promesse… Je veux que tu me tues, comme tu m'as un jour promis que tu le ferais lorsque je te le demanderais.

\- Seiya ! Non ! répond le chevalier du Lion. J'en suis incapable ! Comment le pourrais-je ?

\- Tu veux que je te donne une raison, Ikki ? Une raison véritable qui ôtera le doute de ton cœur ? Dans ce cas, je vais t'en donner une… Je l'aime ! J'aime Shaina autant qu'elle peut m'aimer elle aussi. Et j'ai fait l'amour avec elle, nous avons fait l'amour tous les deux. Et je lui ai offert la jouissance. Une jouissance infinie, comme elle n'avait jamais connue, pas même avec toi ! Et elle a crié mon nom, de si nombreuses fois, alors qu'elle effaçait le tien de ses lèvres ! »

Mais tandis que Seiya délivre ce discours qu'il semble avoir préparé, des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Des larmes semblables à celles qui marquent déjà les joues de Shaina. La femme chevalier tombe à genoux, les mains à plat devant elle, en laissant ses cheveux masquer ses yeux.

« Alors Ikki ! Tue-moi ! _Par Athéna_, tue-moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

L'ancien Phoenix s'avance vers lui, contourne la femme qu'il aime en effleurant ses cheveux du bout des doigts, et s'arrête en face du Sagittaire. Il serre les poings en enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair de ses mains. Il serre si fort que du sang commence à couler le long de ses phalanges. Il ferme les yeux pendant quelques secondes qui semblent interminables, et les rouvre pour les plonger dans ceux de son ami.

« Je ne peux pas, Seiya. Je suis désolé, je n'en ai pas la force…

\- Ikki... je t'en supplie…

\- Non, je n'en suis pas capable…

\- Alors, nous sommes perdus. »

Le Sagittaire se laisse tomber à genoux, les bras ballants, amorphe et désespéré, en fixant le sol devant lui. Il comprend qu'il est trop tard, que tout est fini. Il vient de perdre la bataille. Sa toute dernière bataille.

* * *

Vjeko pose un genou à terre et se relève lentement. Il balaie avec inquiétude la zone autour de lui à la recherche de son ami, et ressent un profond soulagement lorsqu'il l'aperçoit debout et déjà en train de le rejoindre.

« Tout va bien ?

\- Oui Aleix, il faut croire que ce Dieu n'est pas si terrible que ça finalement…

\- Non, je pense plutôt que nous avons eu de la chance. »

Le Phoenix tend la main pour effleurer la joue du Capricorne.

« Tu saignes.

\- Toi aussi, répond-il en indiquant une large blessure sur la cuisse droite de son amant.

\- Alors nous voilà mal barrés si tu veux mon avis… » précise le Croate en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du Catalan. Il le regarde sans parler, hésite un instant et ajoute finalement, presque timidement :

« Promets-moi de faire attention à toi.

\- Et toi ? Peux-tu me faire une telle promesse ?

\- Non.

\- Alors moi non plus. »

Et les deux chevaliers se précipitent vers le monumental escalier sans prononcer le moindre mot supplémentaire.

* * *

IL se redresse, superbe et implacable, en déployant une nouvelle fois les ailes de SON Surplis.

« Vous venez de laisser passer votre dernière chance ! Mais Ikki, tu ME vois ravi de ton impardonnable faiblesse ! Seiya a donné la dernière once de son insignifiante volonté pour te supplier, et tu n'as pas su t'en montrer digne. Comme tu dois te sentir misérable. Comme tu dois te sentir inutile ! Tu vois où ce sentiment infâme que vous appelez l'Amour peut mener les hommes ? Ne regrettes-tu pas de t'être laissé tromper par cette illusion ridicule ? »

Le Lion ne répond pas. Il sait qu'une partie de ce qu'il vient d'entendre est juste. Il n'a pas été digne. Il a été misérable, et il se sent misérable. Mais l'Amour qu'il ressent n'est en rien illusoire, et de cela aussi, il en est convaincu.

« J'ai conscience de ma faiblesse et de mon manque de lucidité. Mais je T'interdis de remettre en cause la pureté des sentiments qui animent mon cœur, qui animent nos cœurs à tous.

\- Ikki a raison ! Hadès, TU ne pourras jamais effacer l'Amour qui baigne nos âmes et qui remplit nos cœurs. Et je TE demande de m'écouter ! »

Avant de poursuivre, Shun ferme les yeux et s'adresse à son frère et à ses amis par la pensée. Il leur demande de rester devant Athéna quoi qu'il arrive pour la protéger, et de ne pas se préoccuper de lui, sous aucun prétexte. Ikki, Shiryu et Hyoga lui font comprendre qu'ils accèdent à sa requête, et se positionnent devant leur Déesse.

La Vierge s'approche de LUI, avec Sorrento à ses côtés. Il sait que la Sirène ne l'écoutera pas s'il lui demande de s'écarter, alors il accepte son escorte sans prononcer un mot.

Il se tient maintenant à quelques centimètres de LUI, et les ailes de SON Surplis le recouvrent de leur voile sombre et froid. Shun tend la main vers LUI et caresse SA joue. IL ne réagit pas, n'a pas le moindre mouvement de recul, comme s'IL s'était attendu à cette surprenante étreinte.

« Seiya… Je sais que tu es encore là, quelque part. Écoute ma voix et reviens auprès de nous, je t'en prie. _Par Athéna et pour tout l'Amour que tu lui portes_, reviens à toi et libère-toi de LUI ! »

IL ferme les yeux et avance SA joue contre la main de celui qui LE touche. IL se laisse aller à la douceur de sa caresse, et se laisse bercer par la voix qu'IL écoute. Puis soudain, IL rouvre les yeux, et leur noirceur absolue efface le dernier espoir qui emplissait encore le cœur de la Vierge.

« Shun… MON tout petit… La confiance que tu places en ton ami ME touche, sincèrement. Mais malheureusement, elle ne te servira à rien. Seiya est perdu. _Tu_ l'as perdu, ou plutôt, _tu_ l'as laissé se perdre en l'abandonnant à MOI peu à peu, alors que _tu_ savais. Depuis le premier jour…

\- Non, c'est faux ! Je n'ai pris conscience de son mal-être que depuis quelques mois.

\- Arrête donc de te mentir à toi-même ! Tu as toujours su que J'avais laissé MON empreinte dans le cœur de ton ami. Tu le savais, mais tu refusais juste de voir… Comme vous avez tous refusé de voir ! Vous tous qui prétendiez être ses amis, et toi, Athéna, qui prétendait être sa Déesse. Oui, vous l'avez tous abandonné, et aujourd'hui il M'appartient, à MOI et à MOI seul !

\- NON ! Je refuse de l'abandonner ! Tout ceci n'est que mensonge ! Hadès… pourquoi ne le laisses-TU pas tranquille ? Pourquoi ne veux-TU pas revenir vers moi ? Je suis le réceptacle de TON âme, celui que TU avais choisi pour TON retour, et mon corps T'appartient. Viens, je T'attends. Reprends possession de moi… Je suis prêt, je suis là, pour TOI…

\- Oh, mais tu ne M'intéresses plus Shun… Car JE ne veux pas revenir, et JE ME moque complètement de MA présence sur la Terre. JE veux juste vous détruire. La détruire _elle_ et _son_ maudit Pégase. Alors, écarte-toi ! »

IL tend SON bras droit, saisit Shun par le cou et le serre de toutes SES forces. Sorrento s'interpose, mais IL le projette dans les airs sans même le regarder. La Sirène se réceptionne toutefois facilement grâce aux ailes de son écaille.

Sans se poser de questions, Ikki désobéit aux ordres de son frère et court vers lui pour le protéger, comme il l'a toujours fait.

IL écarte alors SES doigts et laisse tomber Shun à SES pieds.

« Tiens, ramasse-le ton précieux petit-frère… Il ne M'amuse plus et JE n'ai plus besoin de lui… J'ai une autre tâche à accomplir ».

Et IL s'avance lentement vers Hikari. Vers le nouveau Pégase.

* * *

Jie-Hu n'en peut plus de rester là sans rien faire. Il ne supporte pas d'attendre avec les autres enfants et de ne servir à rien. Il sait qu'il pourrait les aider, qu'il pourrait aider son père. Car il a appris à LE connaître, ce terrible Dieu. Ou tout du moins, il connaît SON cosmos et l'énergie gigantesque qu'il renferme, et il a su l'apprivoiser…

« Kiki, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi partir ! Laisse-moi les rejoindre !

\- Non Jie-Hu ! Enfin, tu n'as pas entendu ton père tout à l'heure ? Il a été extrêmement clair sur le sujet : tu ne dois te rendre là-bas sous aucun prétexte, et tu dois rester ici, avec moi et avec les autres apprentis !

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de _mais_ ! Cette décision est irrévocable (3), et si tu insistes, tu me verras dans l'obligation de te rendre incapable de bouger !

\- Ah oui ? Et comment t'y prendrais-tu ?

\- Je connais tout un tas de moyens !

\- Et tu accepterais l'idée de me faire du mal, Kiki ?

\- S'il le fallait, et étant donné les circonstances, oui, j'accepterais d'accomplir une telle chose.

\- Alors vas-y !

\- Arrête donc tes bêtises, et tiens-toi tranquille !

\- Non ! Enfin Kiki, n'entends-tu pas _son_ appel ? Ne peux-tu pas entendre qu'_elle _me réclame ?

\- Qui ça ? interroge le Bélier, pour la forme seulement, car il sait pertinemment à qui son jeune vis-à-vis vient de faire référence.

\- Eh bien, mon armure ! Ecoute-la murmurer mon nom… Ecoute combien elle souffre de me sentir loin d'elle…

\- Je n'entends rien du tout !

\- Alors c'est que tu ne fais pas suffisamment attention…

\- Bon, Jie-Hu, regarde-moi, poursuit le Tibétain en plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules. Tu ne peux pas revêtir ton armure. Tu n'es pas prêt, tu n'es pas suffisamment fort, et surtout, tu n'en as pas le droit. Pas encore… Mais bientôt, tu le pourras, et ce jour-là, je serai le premier à te féliciter. Mais aujourd'hui, il en est hors de question.

\- Je n'en ai pas le droit ? répète le jeune apprenti en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son ami.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu ne la mérites pas. Pas encore.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

\- Parce que je la connais probablement mieux que tu ne la connais toi-même. Elle n'est pas prête à t'accueillir, et tu n'es pas prêt à la recevoir.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment. Tu comprends maintenant ?

\- Oui. Je crois que oui…

\- Alors, tu vas te tenir tranquille ?

\- Oui.

\- A la bonne heure ! Alors va rejoindre Dimitri dans le salon. J'arrive dans cinq minutes. »

Kiki sourit à son petit protégé et le regarde passer la porte de la cuisine. Une fois seul, il ferme les yeux et s'adresse à Shiryu par télépathie.

« Ton fils est agité, mais je crois que j'ai réussi à le calmer.

_\- Merci Kiki ! _

\- Je sens SON cosmos qui s'accroît.

_\- Oui, en effet. _

\- Et Seiya ?

_\- Nous l'avons perdu. »_

Puis plus rien. Pas une pensée supplémentaire. Le Bélier vient de perdre le contact avec son ami, tandis qu'une explosion de cosmos jaillit des hauteurs du Sanctuaire. L'explosion de plusieurs cosmos, parmi lesquels il peut en sentir un qui s'éteint. Qui s'éteint pour ne plus se raviver. Jamais.

Ils viennent de perdre l'un d'entre eux. L'un d'entre eux vient de mourir...

* * *

Plus que quelques marches, et Vjeko et Aleix atteindront la grande esplanade au pied de la statue de leur Déesse. Soudain, plusieurs cosmos s'embrasent devant eux, et l'instant d'après, l'un de ces cosmos disparaît...

* * *

Marine regarde horrifiée CET être monstrueux qui avance vers son fils. CETTE abomination qui porte pourtant les traits de son propre disciple, et cette image lui est insoutenable. Comment ont-ils pu l'abandonner à ce point ? Comment a-t-elle pu laisser son élève s'abandonner à LUI ?

A cet instant, elle se sent misérable, incapable et coupable. Coupable de n'avoir rien fait, ou plutôt, d'avoir laissé faire. Surtout maintenant qu'elle comprend qu'à cause de tout cela, Hadès se trouve ici, prêt à porter la main sur le seul humain qu'IL ait la faiblesse de craindre.

Le chevalier de Pégase. Son fils. Hikari.

...^...

« Alors, te voilà enfin devant MOI ! JE peux enfin voir ton visage, et cette armure que JE méprise. Oh, mais elle te sied à merveille, tu sais ! Elle te va aussi bien qu'à ton cher Maître ! Laisse-MOI donc la toucher… adjure-t-IL, presque dans un murmure.

\- Non ! s'exclame Hikari, en repoussant SA main d'un mouvement de bras franc et combattif.

\- Oh, mais c'est qu'il mordrait presque, le petit…

\- Laisse-le tranquille ! lance le chevalier de l'Aigle en s'interposant entre son fils et LUI.

\- Mais voici la jeune louve qui veut protéger son petit… Son petit qu'elle a pourtant abandonné après l'avoir serré dans ses bras et juré de l'aimer pour toujours. Hein, Marine ! Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça, à ce petit qui avait grandi dans ton ventre ? Et comment as-tu pu lui faire ça à _lui_ ? A ce Lion que tu disais aimer de toute ton âme… Comment as-tu pu commettre une telle infamie ?

\- Je…

\- Ah, tu ne sais plus quoi dire ? Peut-être que ton bien-aimé Scorpion pourrait t'aider à retrouver la parole ? Et que crois-tu qu'Aiolia penserait de tout cela ? Que crois-tu qu'il dirait de l'amour que tu portes à cette maudite petite Licorne ?

\- Seiya, ferme-la !

\- Mais Jabu, tu te trompes… Ce n'est pas Seiya qui s'exprime. Pourtant, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort… Et puisque tu sembles vouloir l'entendre, JE peux te dire ce que le Sagittaire pense de vous deux… Il vomit de vous voir ensemble ! Il ne supporte pas de vous voir l'un auprès de l'autre !

\- Tu mens !

\- Non l'Arachnide… Et tu le sais. Mais assez bavardé… Viens donc par-là, misérable Pégase… »

IL attrape Hikari par le plastron de son armure et le soulève du sol. Acrisios essaie de le protéger, mais IL le paralyse d'un simple regard.

« Ne bouge pas, toi ! Tu n'as même pas d'armure pour te protéger ! Et tout Gémeaux que tu sois, tu n'es pas digne que JE porte la main sur toi ! »

IL dirige à nouveau toute son attention sur le jeune chevalier de Bronze qu'il serre toujours entre ses doigts.

« Il est temps que JE me débarrasse enfin de cette maudite armure, comme J'aurais dû le faire depuis des siècles, si J'en avais été capable. Mais JE ne pouvais pas la toucher, elle ne ME le permettait pas… Mais aujourd'hui, JE le peux, et JE dois accorder MON infinie gratitude à celui que vous appelez Seiya. Car c'est grâce à lui et à lui seul que JE peux enfin ME libérer de cette insupportable faiblesse ! »

IL commence à écarteler les épaules de la protection de Bronze, en arrachant un hurlement de douleur au jeune chevalier qui la porte. La souffrance imprègne petit à petit les traits du visage d'Hikari, et des larmes apparaissent sur ses joues.

Marine se jette alors sur LUI pour tenter de LE faire lâcher prise, mais IL la freine de la main droite.

« Le contraire M'aurait étonné… Tu veux protéger le fruit de tes entrailles. Évidemment… Alors JE vais t'accorder le bonheur de pouvoir mourir avec lui. Tu n'as pas su accompagner ton fils tout au long de sa vie, Marine de l'Aigle, mais tu l'accompagneras dans la mort ! »

IL lève SON bras et déploie toute la force de SON courroux maléfique. Marine fait exploser son cosmos pour protéger son fils, pour les protéger tous les deux, mais celui-ci est rapidement balayé par l'aura insondable du terrible Dieu qui se dresse face à elle. Elle tombe à genoux, et déjà, la vie semble vouloir s'échapper d'elle.

Jabu se précipite pour la secourir et libère toute l'étendue de son cosmos. Il le porte à son paroxysme et le projette contre CELUI qui veut anéantir la femme qu'il aime plus que tout.

Alors IL le regarde, effroyable et implacable, touche simplement son front de la paume de SA main droite, et sourit.

Le Scorpion s'effondre sur le sol de marbre blanc et son cosmos s'éteint aussitôt.

Jabu, le chevalier de Bronze de la Licorne, n'est plus. Jabu, le chevalier d'Or du Scorpion, gardien de la Huitième Maison du Zodiaque, est mort.

Les autres regardent la scène sans réagir, et surtout, sans comprendre. Tout est allé tellement vite, beaucoup trop vite... Et ils savent déjà qu'ils ne pourront jamais effacer de leur mémoire les images insoutenables de Seiya arrachant le dernier souffle de vie du corps de Jabu. Même s'ils savent que Seiya n'en est pas responsable. Même s'ils savent que Seiya n'est responsable de rien.

...^...

Le Capricorne et le Phoenix atteignent l'esplanade devant la grande statue d'Athéna juste pour assister, impuissants, à la mort du gardien du Huitième Temple. Ils courent rejoindre Ikki, Shun et les autres, et se placent à leurs côtés.

Marine prend son amant dans ses bras, retire le casque de son armure, et lui caresse le front.

« Jabu, réveille-toi… Ça va aller… Reviens … Ne me laisse pas…

\- En voilà un qui ne ME gênera plus ! s'exclame le terrible Dieu. Et lâche-le donc, espèce d'idiote ! Ne vois-tu pas que ce moins que rien est mort ? »

Le chevalier d'Argent relève la tête, dépose avec délicatesse le corps du Scorpion sur le sol, et se lève. Elle serre les poings, laisse exploser son cosmos, et s'adresse à CELUI qui vient d'ôter la vie à l'homme qu'elle avait appris à aimer.

« Tais-TOI et sois maudit ! » lance-t-elle en LE frappant à la poitrine.

IL la repousse sans même la toucher et elle est projetée dans les airs. Elle retombe vingt mètres plus loin, et Shaina et June se précipitent auprès d'elle.

« A NOUS deux maintenant, MON petit Pégase ! Laisse-MOI donc terminer ce que J'avais commencé… »

De la main droite, IL arrache les épaules de l'armure de Bronze, et de la main gauche, IL en arrache le plastron. IL les broie entre SES doigts et l'instant d'après, il n'en reste rien. Plus rien si ce n'est quelques grains de poussière, qui déjà s'envolent vers le ciel pour rejoindre les étoiles.

IL saisit alors Hikari par le bras, et le soulève du sol en le brandissant devant LUI, tel un trophée qu'IL serait fier d'exposer à la vue de SES sujets.

« Et maintenant, JE vais me débarrasser de toi !

\- Non ! Lâche-le ! s'exclame Athéna.

\- Ah… Tu te réveilles enfin MA chère nièce ! JE constate avec plaisir que tu n'as pas perdu l'habitude de laisser tes pauvres chevaliers se sacrifier à ta place ! Et JE dois effectivement reconnaître ton sens aigu des priorités... Alors, pourquoi la vue de la mort de ce petit vermisseau t'émeut-elle à ce point ? Le Scorpion ne méritait-il pas lui aussi une petite réaction de ta part ?

\- Je n'ai pas à justifier mes actes devant TOI, Hadès ! Et puisque TU es là pour exercer TA vengeance sur moi, alors regarde-moi ! Je suis à TOI !

\- Tu t'offres à _MOI_ ? MA nièce… regretterais-tu enfin la mort de tous ces chevaliers qui ont donné leur vie pour toi ? Ou aurais-tu la cruauté de reconnaître que tous leurs sacrifices n'ont servi à rien ?

\- Bien entendu que je regrette ! Comment pourrais-je ne pas regretter ?! J'ai pleuré la mort de chacun d'entre eux, et je ne veux justement plus avoir à verser de larmes !

\- Alors tu n'as qu'à les abandonner, eux et tous ces Humains que tu chéris tant, pour venir vivre auprès de MOI.

\- Plutôt mourir que de vivre avec TOI !

\- Alors JE vais exaucer ton vœu le plus cher, MA petite… »

IL lâche Hikari qui s'écroule sur le sol. Finalement, IL se moque bien que celui-ci vive ou crève, car IL en a terminé avec lui et avec sa maudite armure.

IL fait apparaître l'arc du Sagittaire dans SA main gauche, et passe SA main droite entre SES épaules pour en libérer la flèche. IL l'encoche, tire sur la corde, et se met en position de tir.

Athéna ferme les yeux et écarte les bras. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé mourir de la flèche du Sagittaire. De la flèche de son plus fidèle chevalier. Mais cela n'a plus aucune importance. Car elle sait qu'elle a perdu Seiya. Elle l'a perdu lui, comme tous les autres avant lui. Comme Jabu aujourd'hui, et comme trop d'autres à l'avenir si elle s'acharne dans la voie qu'elle considérait, à tort, comme devant être la sienne.

A cet instant, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga et Ikki se placent devant leur Déesse pour la protéger, comme ils l'ont toujours fait. Et ils lancent tous les quatre leurs plus violentes attaques en faisant exploser leur cosmos.

_« Tempête Nébulaire !_

_\- Par les cent dragons suprêmes de Rozan !_

_\- Exécution de l'Aurore !_

_\- Par les Ailes du Phoenix ! »_

Vjeko et Aleix les rejoignent aussitôt, et libèrent à leur tour toute leur puissance.

« _Par les Ailes du Phoenix ! »_

_\- Excalibur ! »_

Une explosion d'énergie inouïe recouvre l'esplanade et le sol tremble de toute part. Des colonnes s'effondrent, des pierres se brisent, et la statue de leur Déesse vacille.

Mais LUI, reste debout, inatteignable et indestructible.

Alors Ikki regarde Shiryu et Hyoga, et ils comprennent tous les trois ce qu'il leur reste à faire, même s'ils ne le supportent pas. Car ils doivent tout mettre en œuvre pour anéantir le corps de CELUI qui se tient toujours devant eux. Ce corps qui reste humain malgré tout. Ce corps qui est pourtant celui de leur ami.

Ikki s'accroupit, pose un genou à terre, et tend les bras devant lui. Hyoga et Shiryu se placent derrière lui, le Verseau à sa gauche et la Balance à sa droite (4), et tous deux mettent leurs mains en position.

_L'Athéna Exclamation !_ Ils n'ont plus d'autre choix…

« Mais, que comptez-vous faire ? Ne ME dites pas que vous pensez vous débarrasser de MOI avec votre soi-disant ultime technique ? Vous parviendrez peut-être à détruire le corps que J'habite, mais vous ne ME détruirez pas MOI ! Et le seul que vous anéantirez sera votre misérable ami ! Celui qu'il y a peu semblait pourtant si cher à vos yeux… Vous sentez-vous prêt à accomplir une telle chose ? Croyez-vous vraiment en être capable ?

\- TU ne nous laisses malheureusement pas le choix ! » s'écrie le Lion.

Les trois Chevaliers d'Or portent leur cosmos à leur paroxysme et s'apprêtent à lancer leur attaque. Leur exécution.

« Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! Vous allez le tuer ! Vous allez tuer Seiya !

\- Shun, pousse-toi ! s'écrie l'ancien Phoenix.

\- Non Ikki ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ! Il doit y avoir un autre moyen. Ce n'est pas possible !

\- Ikki a raison, Shun ! Permets-nous d'accomplir le devoir qui est le nôtre, insiste la Balance.

\- Non ! »

Le chevalier de la Vierge se retourne, et fait à nouveau face à CELUI qui lui serrait la gorge il y a quelques minutes à peine.

« Seiya ! Reviens-nous, je t'en prie ! Écoute ma voix, concentre-toi sur elle ! Je suis là, nous sommes tous là, et nous avons toujours confiance en toi ! Seiya ! »

IL baisse l'arc de SON Surplis, et laisse retomber SON bras le long de SON buste. SA flèche vient alors effleurer SON genou, et IL incline la tête.

Il la relève aussitôt, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Je vous demande pardon, mes amis !

\- Seiya ! Je savais que tu serais assez fort !

\- Non Shun, je ne le suis pas… Je veux juste implorer votre pardon, pour ne pas avoir su rester celui en qui vous aviez placé votre confiance et celui que vous aimiez, et pour être devenu ce qu'Hadès voulait faire de moi. Je n'ai pas su résister à la malédiction de son épée, je n'ai pas su me battre contre son insoutenable emprise. Je n'ai pas voulu lutter, et je me suis laissé faire, parce que je suis faible. Parce que je suis fatigué. Fatigué de toutes ces batailles insensées, et finalement, tellement inutiles.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça, Seiya ! Je ne te crois pas ! Ces mots ne sont pas les tiens ! Ce sont les siens !

\- Non Shun… Et je suis désolé. »

Et le noir de jais envahit à nouveau ses yeux, tandis qu'IL frappe Shun avec toute la force de SON divin courroux.

Un voile livide et froid recouvre ses yeux, et le chevalier de la Vierge s'effondre aussitôt. Le casque de son armure roule sur le côté, et son cosmos s'éteint peu à peu. Ikki, June et Sorrento se précipitent auprès de lui, et le Caméléon le prend dans ses bras.

IL remet SON arc en position, encoche à nouveau SA flèche, vise la Déesse qui semble toujours vouloir s'offrir à LUI, et tire.

La flèche noire du Sagittaire prend alors son envol et file accomplir son inexorable dessin.

Et celle-ci se plante dans la poitrine du chevalier d'Argent de l'Ophiuchus.

...^...

Shaina caresse la joue du chevalier de l'Aigle toujours inconsciente, dépose un baiser sur son front, et se remet debout. Elle relève les épaules, regarde droit devant elle, et déploie son cosmos. Elle vient de voir mourir devant ses yeux l'homme que sa meilleure amie avait enfin accepté d'aimer. Elle vient de voir l'armure de Pégase disparaître dans un nuage de poussière comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Elle vient de voir Ikki, l'homme qu'elle aime malgré tout, se mettre en position pour exterminer CELUI qui s'est emparé du chevalier qu'elle n'a jamais pu oublier. Et elle vient de voir ses yeux à _lui_, celui qu'elle n'a jamais cessé d'aimer, disparaître pour toujours. Elle vient de voir tout cela, et elle est restée sans rien faire, sans bouger. Alors, elle sait qu'il est temps pour elle de réagir, et d'accomplir enfin son destin. Le destin qui a toujours été le sien. Celui de se sacrifier, pour _lui_ et pour sa Déesse.

Comme ce jour-là dans le Temple de Poséidon, elle regarde Seiya brandir la flèche du Sagittaire pour anéantir un Dieu. Et comme ce jour-là, elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire. L'Ophiuchus a toujours su.

Elle bondit pour se placer devant Athéna en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux qui autrefois abritaient l'âme de son éternel amour. Elle LE fixe en retenant son souffle, comme si elle pensait pouvoir encore percevoir une trace de _lui_ dans CE regard qu'elle maudit plus que tout. Puis elle ferme les yeux à l'instant où la flèche noire du Sagittaire se fige dans sa poitrine.

Shaina vacille, elle faiblit, mais elle résiste malgré tout, valeureuse et forte, comme elle l'a toujours été. Et elle ne ressent rien, ni douleur, ni souffrance. Ni fierté, ni peur, ni regret. Rien de tout cela. Juste un soulagement, profond et réel. Celui d'avoir enfin accompli son devoir et d'avoir enfin reçu le châtiment qu'elle méritait. Et ainsi délivrée de tous les sentiments qui déchiraient son cœur, elle se laisse tomber sur le sol avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Ikki se précipite auprès d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, et tandis que son cosmos commence à s'éteindre, il lui murmure à l'oreille :

« Shaina, ne meurs pas. Je t'aime, tu m'entends ! Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne veux pas te laisser partir… »

Il dégage plusieurs mèches de cheveux venues masquer son visage, ce si beau visage qu'il voudrait pouvoir admirer pour l'éternité, et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

« Tu ne dois pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça… »

...^...

Shiryu, Hyoga, Aleix, Vjeko et Acrisios assistent impuissants à la scène qui se déroule devant leurs yeux.

Et cette scène-là, comme toutes celles qu'il vient de regarder sans réagir, l'apprenti des Gémeaux ne la supporte pas. Et il ne veut plus avoir à en supporter aucune autre. Il brûle son cosmos, le porte à son paroxysme et appelle _son_ armure. La protection du Troisième signe du Zodiaque se présente alors face à lui et le recouvre enfin.

Et à cet instant, tandis qu'Acrisios revêt l'armure d'Or des Gémeaux, _son_ armure, pour la toute première fois, une ombre apparaît derrière lui. Une ombre parée du même habit sacré. L'ombre de son frère Proétos (5), qui semble vouloir se joindre à lui pour renforcer son cosmos et accroître sa puissance.

Et maintenant, Acrisios se sent prêt à mener sa première bataille. Son premier combat.

...^...

IL baisse l'arc de SON surplis, reste un instant sans bouger, puis avance dans la direction d'Athéna. IL s'arrête devant celle qui semble avoir donné sa vie pour la protéger, s'agenouille à ses pieds et plaque SES mains contre le sol. IL les plonge dans son sang, qu'IL sent chaud sous SES doigts, et il relève la tête.

Ils le regardent tous avec horreur, et c'est un profond sentiment de haine mêlé à de la colère qu'il peut lire dans leurs yeux.

Mais pourquoi le dévisagent-ils ainsi ?

Il baisse la tête, lentement, comme s'il était encore le prisonnier d'un rêve dont il ne voudrait pas se réveiller, et il voit que ses mains sont couvertes de sang. Il doit être blessé, pourtant, il ne ressent aucune douleur, et à vrai dire, il se sent même plutôt bien, parfaitement calme et apaisé.

Il relève la tête, toujours lentement, pour constater qu'ils le regardent encore, avec détestation et fureur. Il entend désormais les cris qu'ils lui adressent, mais il ne comprend pas le moindre des mots qu'ils lui hurlent au visage.

Il regarde devant lui, et il la voit, noble, superbe, resplendissante : sa Déesse, Saori.

Il est auprès d'elle, comme toujours. Elle le regarde elle aussi, avec ses yeux toujours magnifiques, mais qui semblent à cet instant chargés d'incompréhension, une incompréhension qu'il sent totale.

Il remarque alors que, tout comme lui, ses mains sont couvertes de sang, et il perçoit un effroyable sentiment de panique s'insinuer en lui… (6)

… Pourtant, sa Déesse reste debout et ne porte aucune blessure. Alors il ne comprend pas.

Il incline légèrement la tête et voit Shaina étendue sur le sol. Ikki la serre dans ses bras, et il semble être le seul à ne pas le regarder et à ne pas se préoccuper de lui.

Ses yeux sont soudain attirés par une pointe noire dont il n'a aucun mal à reconnaître la « plume ». La flèche du Sagittaire a une nouvelle fois trouvé sa place dans le corps de l'Ophiuchus. Encore une fois, elle semble avoir voulu recevoir _sa_ flèche pour protéger la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. La vie de leur Déesse.

_Sa_ flèche… La flèche du Sagittaire… Une flèche noire de jais, comme l'armure qu'il porte et dont le contact lui brûle la peau. Seiya prend sa tête entre ses mains et la serre de toutes ses forces. Et il se souvient, de tout.

Il intensifie son cosmos, qui le recouvre et envahit bientôt tout l'espace autour de lui. Et tandis qu'il se met debout, le noir de son armure disparaît pour laisser à nouveau briller le jaune étincelant des armures d'Athéna.

Oui, à cet instant, l'âme du Sagittaire reprend le dessus sur celle du Dieu qui depuis des années ne cherchait qu'à l'étouffer, à l'effacer. Elle retrouve peu à peu sa place dans le fond de ses yeux. Ses yeux qui n'ont pas supporté de voir la femme chevalier dont il a enfin accepté l'amour recevoir encore une fois sa flèche, pour protéger Athéna. Pour protéger sa Déesse qu'il a toujours vénérée plus que tout.

...^...

Ikki relève la tête sans s'écarter de Shaina qu'il tient toujours contre lui. Ses yeux se portent alors sur celui qui s'est agenouillé à ses pieds et dont les mains sont maculées de sang. Le sang de la femme qu'il aime. Le sang de la femme qu'ils aiment tous les deux.

Leurs regards se croisent et le Lion comprend que son ami est revenu parmi eux. Hadès n'est plus là, et c'est bien le Sagittaire qui est à genoux devant lui. Seiya serre les poings en observant le liquide épais et pourpre s'insinuer entre ses doigts, et il se redresse lentement.

« Ikki, tu dois maintenant faire ce que je te demande. Cette fois tu ne peux pas refuser, ou vous mourrez tous.

\- Seiya…

\- Non ! Regarde donc ce que j'ai fait, et utilise ta colère pour te convaincre que tu n'as pas le choix. Je suis perdu, Ikki. Je ne gagnerai pas ce combat, je ne le pourrai pas. Et en vérité, je l'ai perdu il y a longtemps déjà, dès l'instant où SON épée a effleuré mon cœur. Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir des Enfers, j'aurais dû mourir là-bas. C'était ce que je voulais et ce qui aurait dû être. Mais aujourd'hui je suis ici, et je porte le Mal absolu en moi. Alors je te demande d'accomplir la seule chose qui pourra venir à bout de LUI.

\- Et quelle est-elle ?

\- Il faut qu'Acrisios et toi m'envoyiez dans une _hyperdimension_ de laquelle Hadès ne pourra pas revenir.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oui… Ikki, IL ne vous laissera pas m'anéantir, quoi que vous puissiez tenter, IL ne vous le permettra pas. Alors je ne vois aucune autre solution. Vous devez me faire disparaître de ce Monde, pour qu'IL disparaisse LUI aussi.

\- Mais Seiya, si nous faisons cela, tu ne pourras pas revenir...

\- Je le sais, mais cela m'est égal.

\- Et Acrisios n'est pas prêt à réaliser une telle chose, pas tant qu'il n'a pas revêtu son armure.

\- Alors tu ferais bien de tourner la tête sur ta gauche… »

Ikki obéit à son ami et il _la_ voit, juste là, recouvrant son disciple. L'armure d'Or des Gémeaux, aussi belle que dans son souvenir, lorsqu'il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois sur les épaules de Kanon. Et à cet instant, il éprouve une très grande fierté, une fierté infinie, pour ce que son élève vient d'accomplir. Il savait qu'il en serait digne, et l'image qui s'affiche devant ses yeux le conforte dans la confiance et la foi qu'il avait toujours placées en lui. Acrisios est le nouveau Saint d'Or des Gémeaux, et il sera un grand chevalier.

« Acri, _par Athéna_, il aura donc fallu un cataclysme, ou plutôt rien de moins qu'une nouvelle Guerre Sainte, pour que tu te décides enfin !

\- Ikki, nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela… Tu as entendu ce que vient de dire Seiya ? Nous devons faire ce qu'il nous demande.

\- _Ikki_… Je vais devoir m'habituer à ce que tu me nommes ainsi… Mais tu as raison, bien sûr que nous devons l'écouter et… » L'ancien Phoenix interrompt subitement le cours de son propos pour parcourir de son regard perçant l'esplanade autour de lui. « Mais attendez… Où est mon frère, où est Shun ?!

\- Je suis là ! » répond le chevalier de la Vierge, en se dégageant des bras de June. Il effleure la joue de la jeune femme de la main et se remet debout.

« Seiya, tu penses vraiment qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution ?

\- Non, Shun. Enfin, tu as vu de quoi j'étais capable à travers _LUI _!… Je t'ai presque tué tout à l'heure, j'ai voulu anéantir notre bien-aimée Déesse, j'ai presque tué Shaina, je m'en suis pris à mon propre disciple et ai réduit à néant l'armure de Pégase, _mon armure_… Et j'ai tué… _Par Athéna_, j'ai tué Jabu !

\- Non ! Tu n'as rien fait de tout cela, Seiya… C'est LUI… Hadès… Tu n'es responsable de rien, et LUI, est responsable de tout !

\- Comment peux-tu en être certain ? Comment peux-tu te convaincre qu'il n'y avait aucune part de moi dans les crimes que je viens de perpétrer ?

\- Shun a raison, Seiya ! s'exclame enfin leur Déesse. Seul Hadès est responsable de tout cela. Et toi, tu n'es que l'une de ses victimes.

\- Mais je ne veux pas être une victime, Saori ! Enfin, comment pourrais-je accepter ce rôle qui n'a jamais été le mien ? Tu me connais donc si peu pour songer un instant qu'une telle chose pourrait me réconforter ?

\- Je ne cherche pas à te _réconforter_, Seiya ! Je veux juste te faire accepter la vérité, la seule qui soit, et la seule que tu devrais vouloir entendre.

\- Je n'ai pas de problème avec la vérité, _ma Déesse_. J'ai juste des doutes quant à la nature de cette vérité que tu sembles croire immuable.

\- Eh bien oui, je la crois immuable, car je n'ai personnellement aucun doute. Je n'ai jamais douté de toi, et je sais qu'il n'y avait pas une once de toi dans les actes qui ont été commis aujourd'hui.

\- Tu n'as jamais douté de moi ?... En es-tu certaine, Saori ? Même ce jour-là, lorsque je t'ai dit ces mots qui, je le sais, t'ont profondément blessée (7) ?

\- Seiya… J'ai été faible à ce moment-là, honteusement faible. Mais j'ai aussi compris beaucoup de choses. Et même si tu n'étais pas celui qui animait ta bouche lorsque tu as eu ces mots, je crois qu'ils n'étaient pas infondés… Mais nous reparlerons de cela une autre fois.

\- Non, car il n'y aura pas d'autre fois, Saori. Aujourd'hui, il n'y aura pas de _demain_, pas de _plus tard_. Tu sais que je dois partir et que je ne reviendrai pas.

\- Nous ne pouvons jamais être sûrs de rien, Seiya. Pas dans ce Monde, pas en ce qui nous concerne, pas avec _ces Dieux_…

\- J'aimerais pouvoir partager tes incertitudes, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Car pour cela, contrairement au reste, je n'ai aucun doute. Je sais ce qui m'attend et je l'accepte. Ikki, Acrisios, êtes-vous prêts ?

\- Non, mais cela change-t-il quelque chose ?

\- Je ne pense pas…

\- Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu, Vjeko, Aleix : venez nous aider ! Acrisios et moi ne pourrons pas rassembler l'énergie nécessaire pour créer l'hyperdimension dont nous avons besoin sans l'appui de vos différents cosmos réunis. »

Ikki serre Shaina plus fermement contre lui, se relève, et la place dans les bras de sa Déesse.

« Tiens, prends soin d'elle, s'il te plaît. Je pense que tu lui dois bien ça… ».

Et tous les chevaliers encerclent Ikki, Acrisios et Seiya, avant de faire exploser leurs cosmos dans un éclat de couleurs magnifiques et infinies.

* * *

Jie-Hu regarde ses camarades autour de lui, en se demandant à quoi ils peuvent bien penser. Ont-ils tous conscience de ce qui se joue quelques étages plus haut ? Probablement que oui… Mais il est certain qu'aucun d'entre eux ne ressent ce que lui est capable de percevoir. Ce cosmos si puissant, si singulier, si différent, et pourtant… si familier. Cette énergie qu'il côtoie depuis des mois, depuis qu'il s'est rendu à _Yomotsu_ pour la première fois, et qu'il a laissée le frôler, le pénétrer, pour le rendre plus fort.

Il tourne les yeux dans la direction de son meilleur ami, qui s'attache à divertir les plus jeunes avec ses tours de magicien des glaces. Il est heureux de l'avoir dans sa vie, lui comme beaucoup d'autres. Kiki, bien sûr, Seiya, toujours, et son Père. Son Père qu'il sait aimer plus que tout, malgré leurs différences et tout le reste.

Mais aujourd'hui, il sait qu'il va perdre l'un d'entre eux. Seiya est enfin revenu au Sanctuaire, mais il a compris qu'il n'était pas vraiment là, et que c'est l'_Autre_ qui avait pris sa place. Cet Autre qu'il connaît finalement aussi bien, et qu'il est peut-être le seul à connaître de cette façon…

Jie-Hu se lève et s'approche de la fenêtre. Depuis le salon du temple du Verseau, on distingue à peine le parvis au pied de la grande statue d'Athéna, mais il n'a pas besoin de voir pour savoir…

Il plaque sa main droite contre la vitre et ferme les yeux. Il aimerait tellement être là-haut auprès de son Père et de tous les autres. Pour combattre. Pour le combattre _LUI_. Mais aussi pour LE voir, et LE sentir plus près…

Il ouvre soudain les yeux, ramène sa main le long de son buste et serre les poings. Quelque chose est en train de se produire là-bas. Le cosmos d'Hadès faiblit et celui de Seiya reparaît peu à peu. Alors c'est pour lui une évidence : il ne peut plus rester ici. Il doit voir de ses propres yeux. Il doit comprendre.

Jie-Hu se retourne, jette un œil à Kiki et Geki qui ne semblent pas se préoccuper de lui pour l'instant, et se dirige vers l'arrière du temple. Il accélère son pas, trottine doucement, puis se met à courir. A courir le plus vite possible. Il quitte la onzième Maison et poursuit sa course le long de l'escalier qui le mènera vers ceux qu'il veut rejoindre, sans regarder derrière lui et sans se poser de questions.

...^...

Dimitri sourit en constatant combien ses quelques tours de passe-passe semblent ravir ses petits spectateurs. Il profite de la fin de son dernier numéro pour jeter un œil dans la direction de son meilleur ami, juste à temps pour le voir se diriger discrètement vers l'arrière du temple de son Maître. Il regarde alors Kiki et Geki, hésite un instant sur ce qu'il doit faire, et prend finalement sa décision.

Il recule à son tour vers l'arrière du temple et prend la direction de la sortie. Il doit suivre Jie-Hu, il doit le rattraper, car il est persuadé de savoir où il va, et il ne peut pas le laisser aller là-bas tout seul.

...^...

Kiki relève la tête et sent un courant de panique parcourir son dos.

« Geki, tu as vu Jie-Hu ?

\- Oui, il est juste là, répond le Taureau en indiquant la fenêtre du salon. Enfin… il s'y trouvait il y a deux minutes à peine.

\- Mais maintenant il n'y est plus ! _Par la Déesse_, ce gamin est vraiment têtu ! Geki, reste ici, s'il te plaît, et veille à la sécurité de tout ce petit monde.

\- Et toi, que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Le rattraper, évidemment ! Je parie qu'il est parti rejoindre Shiryu là-haut ! » s'exclame le Bélier en plaçant ses doigts sur son front.

\- Attends ! On dirait bien que Dimitri n'est plus là lui non plus ! Il a dû vouloir le suivre…

\- Alors raison de plus pour partir à leur trousse ! » lance-t-il en disparaissant.

Il réapparaît à l'entrée de la maison des Poissons, mais ne voit personne. Il fronce ses points de vie et se concentre un instant.

« C'est pas vrai ! Où sont-ils ?! »

Et il disparaît à nouveau.

...^...

« Jie-Hu, attends !

\- Dimitri, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écrie l'apprenti du Cancer sans s'arrêter de courir.

\- Tu croyais peut-être que j'allais te laisser partir là-bas tout seul ? rétorque le jeune Russe en parvenant à sa hauteur.

\- Bon, alors concentre-toi et camoufle ton cosmos, s'il te plaît ! Je sens que Kiki est déjà en train de nous chercher. Et dépêche-toi, il ne nous reste plus que quelques marches… »

* * *

Acrisios et Ikki font exploser leurs cosmos et lèvent les bras vers le ciel. Celui-ci s'obscurcit et des arcs de lumière se forment devant eux. Ils intensifient encore leurs cosmos et les arcs prennent de l'importance, jusqu'à recouvrir toute la surface autour d'eux et tous les chevaliers qui s'y trouvent.

Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga, Aleix et Vjeko poussent leurs cosmos à leur paroxysme en une explosion d'énergie gigantesque, qui se joint aux jets de lumière formés par le Gémeaux et le Lion.

Seiya se tient au milieu du cercle formé par ses amis, les yeux fixés vers ciel. Il sent la chaleur de chacun de leurs cosmos, ces cosmos qu'il connaît si bien et qu'il a conscience de percevoir pour la dernière fois.

Athéna serre Shaina contre elle et déploie elle aussi son cosmos pour envelopper de son aura protectrice l'ensemble du Domaine Sacré. Et elle ne peut s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux se porter sur Seiya. Elle ne veut pas croire qu'elle le regarde pour la dernière fois. Elle ne peut pas l'accepter. Alors tandis qu'elle met tout en œuvre pour assurer la protection de tous ses chevaliers et de tous les jeunes apprentis qui se sont réfugiés quelques étages plus bas, elle prie. Elle prie pour qu'il lui revienne, encore une fois.

« Ikki, tu es prêt ?! s'exclame Acrisios.

\- Je n'attends que ton signal !

\- Alors allons-y… _Que se crée une Autre Dimension !_ »

Une multitude d'éclairs multicolores frappent le sol et tout l'espace qui les entoure. L'un d'eux crée une fissure aux pieds du Sagittaire, une brèche qui s'étend peu à peu pour finalement s'ouvrir sur une étendue noire et infinie. Une dimension insondable, éternelle et sans limite, un passage vers le vide sidéral, une distorsion de l'espace et du temps qui ne mène nulle part et dans laquelle il ne subsiste rien.

Seiya baisse les yeux et sourit à ses amis. Il leur sourit avec son plus beau sourire, celui qu'ils connaissent par cœur et qu'ils ont toujours vu sur ses lèvres depuis qu'ils sont enfants. Puis il regarde sa Déesse une dernière fois, celle qu'il vénère et qu'il n'a jamais cessé de servir depuis qu'il est chevalier, et qu'il a continué à servir tant que son âme lui appartenait encore. Sa Princesse qui tient dans ses bras la femme qu'il sait aimer malgré tout, et qui s'est sacrifiée, encore une fois à cause de lui. Il ne pourra pas voir ses yeux à elle avant de partir. Ces orbes émeraude qui l'ont toujours regardé avec admiration et tendresse, et qu'il a mis si longtemps à accepter de voir.

Ses amis l'observent, conscients qu'ils le regardent peut-être pour la dernière fois. Et tandis qu'ils intensifient encore l'énergie et la puissance de leurs cosmos, des larmes se mettent à couleur sur leurs joues. Des larmes… Ils en auront versé tellement, pour Seiya et pour tant d'autres chevaliers… Mais ces larmes-là leur semblent différentes, car par la faute de ce terrible Dieu et de sa soif de vengeance absolue, c'est de leurs propres mains qu'ils vont mettre un terme à la souffrance de leur ami. Et c'est de leurs mains qu'ils vont l'aider à accomplir son ultime sacrifice.

Et encore une fois, mais probablement pour la toute dernière fois, Seiya, le chevalier de Pégase, Seiya, le chevalier du Sagittaire, déploie ses ailes, avant de disparaître.

...^...

Jie-Hu, Dimitri et Kiki atteignent au même moment l'esplanade devant la statue d'Athéna. Ils arrivent là juste à temps pour voir le Sagittaire se jeter dans un trou noir béant qui se referme aussitôt derrière lui.

Et tandis que tous les chevaliers présents sur les lieux s'écroulent sur le sol, anéantis de fatigue et de chagrin, Jie-Hu, lui, reste debout, et un éclat infiniment noir illumine ses yeux.

* * *

A suivre…

Merci de m'avoir lue… J'espère que cela vous a plu…

* * *

**Note de fin :** Et voilà… Comme vous l'aurez compris, cela ne marque pas (encore) la fin de mon histoire. Mais celle-ci viendra dans le prochain chapitre.

Alors j'imagine que certains des événements survenus lors de cette ultime bataille vous auront peut-être (un peu) « chagriné.e.s ». Mais n'oubliez pas… cette histoire n'est pas encore tout à fait terminée… Alors je vous dis **à très bientôt, pour la suite et la fin d'_Ad vitam_.**

Toutefois, avant de vous laisser… **« quelques » notes de bas de page**… (pardon pour la longueur, mais j'avais _beaucoup_ de choses à préciser... ;-)

(1) Alors certain.e.s d'entre vous ont peut-être été étonné.e.s par la présence de la grande statue d'Athéna… qui, si vous vous souvenez de la fin de _l'Arc Sanctuaire_ du _chapitre Hadès,_ avait disparu pour se métamorphoser en armure Divine d'Athéna. Eh bien, de mon point de vue, étant donné qu'Athéna ne porte plus son armure, cette statue a naturellement repris sans place dans les hauteurs du Sanctuaire, ce qui explique qu'elle se trouve toujours là dans mon histoire ;-).

(2) Je pense que cette affirmation est vraie, bien que je n'en sois pas entièrement certaine. Mais disons que je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir vu un apprenti devenir chevalier d'Or à l'âge de 11 ans.

(3) Je m'excuse auprès de celles/ceux que cette répartie a pu faire sourire en leur faisant apparaître le visage de Denis Brogniart dans la tête (car pour moi, cela a été systématique à chacune de mes si nombreuses relectures ^_^). Je fais bien sûr ici référence à Koh-Lanta et à la phrase devenue culte du présentateur : « Les aventuriers de la tribu ont décidé de vous éliminer et _leur sentence est irrévocable_ ».

(4) Pour celles/ceux qui ne l'auraient pas remarqué, j'aimerais préciser que j'ai ici repris les positions de l'_Athéna Exclamation_ des « renégats » dans _l'Arc Sanctuaire_ du _chapitre Hadès_, avec Ikki reprenant la position de Saga, Hyoga celle de Camus et Shiryu celle de Shura. Il s'agit d'un petit clin d'œil à ces passages qui ont probablement été parmi mes préférés de tout l'anime (même si, en fan inconditionnelle de Saint Seiya, j'ai beaucoup ‒ beaucoup ‒ de scènes « cultes » dans mes tiroirs… ^_^).

(5) Petite explication sur l'origine des prénoms Acrisios et Proétos (pour rappel, j'avais déjà mentionné le prénom du frère d'Acrisios au chapitre 22). Dans la mythologie grecque, Acrisios, frère jumeau de Proétos (parfois aussi appelé Proïtos), était le roi d'Argos. Il était aussi le grand-père de Persée (fils de Zeus et de Danaé), le guerrier qui a tué la Méduse, et délivré la princesse Andromède en chevauchant le cheval ailé Pégase. A noter d'ailleurs que la constellation de Pégase est voisine de celles d'Andromède et de Persée. Proétos était quant à lui roi de Tirynthe, et on raconte qu'il se disputait déjà avec son frère dans le ventre de leur mère. D'ailleurs, une fois adultes, tous deux se disputèrent le royaume d'Argos, et ce fut finalement Acrisios qui sortit vainqueur. Voilà le pourquoi du parce que dans le choix de ces prénoms pour le(s) nouveau(x) chevalier(s) d'Or des Gémeaux…

(6) Ce passage reprend les premières lignes du Prologue de cette histoire, que j'avais intitulées « Pegasus Fantasy ». Et si certain.e.s d'entre vous avaient réussi à le remarquer spontanément, alors là, je dis « bravissimo » !

(7) Dernière note (ouf…). Je fais ici référence à l'entrevue entre Saori et Seiya décrite au chapitre 22 (le lendemain du retour de tous les chevaliers au Sanctuaire à la suite de la chute de Kaboul des mains des Talibans).

Et voilà... Et comme la dernière fois, n'hésitez pas à me solliciter (par review ou par PM) si quelque chose ne vous semble pas suffisamment clair ;-)

Mais d'ici là, **à bientôt, j'espère… Et surtout, portez-vous bien !**


	27. Epilogue

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, sauf pour ceux qui sont à moi.

**Rappel du rating :** **M**

**Note :** Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Et comme toujours, et avant toute autre chose, un grand merci à vous d'accorder un peu de votre temps à la lecture de cette histoire. Et un merci particulier pour vos reviews, sans lesquelles je n'aurais probablement pas eu le courage d'en arriver là...

ShaSei: Oh mais pardon de t'avoir causé toutes ces vilaines larmes ! Mais merci pour tes mots si gentils ! Ceux-ci me touchent à chaque fois, et cette fois-ci peut-être encore plus… Alors, ma chère… voici la fin d'Ad vitam. Et j'espère que celle-ci t'aidera à sécher les larmes que ta dernière lecture avait provoquées, et surtout que cette conclusion te plaira... Ah, et comme je ne pourrai pas te répondre dans le prochain chapitre (puisqu'il n'y aura pas de prochain chapitre...), je répondrai probablement à ta dernière review par PM sur Wattpad :D. Bises et, comme toujours, prends soin de toi ! Et encore un merci profond et sincère pour tes gentils mots et précieux encouragements des derniers mois !

Eh bien nous y voilà… Voici l'**épilogue** de cette histoire, qui en sera, vous l'aurez compris, la conclusion. J'espère que ce que vous découvrirez aujourd'hui vous apportera un peu de réconfort après les évènements survenus au dernier chapitre.

Je n'en dis pas plus, si ce n'est que j'espère que vous vous portez bien, vous et vos proches, encore, et malgré tout.

Sur ce … et pour la dernière fois…

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture… en espérant que vous apprécierez… au moins un peu…

* * *

_« Vous dites que c'est si beau, la vie. Je veux savoir comment je m'y prendrais pour vivre. »_

_Jean Anouilh, Antigone._

__..._...__

**Epilogue**

_13 février 2002_

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, peu après minuit_

« Tu dois arrêter de penser à ce terrible jour.

\- Cela m'est impossible, Sorrento. Je n'en suis pas capable.

\- Tu te trompes. Tu peux tout accomplir, Shun, à condition que tu en aies le désir.

\- Et justement, je n'en ai pas envie. Je n'ai pas envie d'oublier, car tout est de ma faute. Tout est arrivé par _ma_ faute, parce que je n'ai pas voulu voir et que je n'ai pas su comprendre. J'ai perdu Seiya, je l'ai laissé partir, je l'ai laissé se sacrifier, encore, et à cause de mon incompétence et de mon inaction, Jabu est mort ! _Par Athéna_, il est mort à cause de moi, parce que je n'ai… »

Des lèvres qui se collent aux siennes, pour le faire taire. Pour l'aider à oublier. Pour le guider vers le pardon, qu'il considère impossible.

« Shun, Sorrento n'a pas tort... Tu devrais accepter l'idée de pouvoir t'autoriser à penser à autre chose, murmure le Caméléon en écartant ses lèvres.

\- June… Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

\- Eh bien si. Et pour une fois, je suis plutôt d'accord avec la Sirène…

\- Oh, mais tu dois pourtant reconnaître que les origines de nos désaccords sont bien peu de chose au regard de tout ce que nous partageons, non ? » rétorque le Marina en effleurant du bout des doigts la cuisse droite de la jeune femme.

Shun se redresse et s'assied en ramenant ses cuisses contre sa poitrine. Il pose le menton sur ses genoux, et incline légèrement la tête vers ses deux amants en serrant ses chevilles entre ses mains.

« Non… Je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner…

\- Si Shun… Tu y parviendras, et nous serons là pour t'y aider. »

Et comme pour appuyer ses mots, Sorrento se place face à lui et caresse avec sa main la surface de sa joue.

« Nous t'accompagnerons dans cette voie car tu ne mérites pas de rester dans les ténèbres que tu sembles pourtant appeler de tes vœux. Shun, tu es l'être le plus bienveillant, le plus doux, le plus merveilleux que cette Terre n'ait jamais porté, et il serait temps que tu comprennes la valeur qui est la tienne. »

Pas de réponse. Ni de oui, ni de non. Seulement un soupir et un battement de cils.

« Shun… Je t'aime… June et moi t'aimons, et tu ne peux pas ne pas en tenir compte.

\- Je ne l'ignore pas… C'est juste que…

\- Que quoi ? soupire la jeune femme en se collant contre le dos du Marina.

\- C'est juste que je ne le mérite pas… Je ne vous mérite pas. Plus maintenant.

\- Tais-toi… Et ferme juste les yeux… » susurre la Sirène.

Et Shun clôt lentement ses paupières tandis que Sorrento dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et que June écarte ses genoux pour se faufiler dans le creux entre ses jambes.

...^...

Shun s'endort enfin, bercé par les soupirs de ceux qu'il serre contre lui.

Mais au beau milieu de la nuit, il ouvre les yeux. Il ouvre grand les yeux, et il sait. Il vient de voir, et il ne peut avoir aucun doute.

Il se redresse délicatement, pour ne pas réveiller l'homme et la femme avec qui il partage un amour auquel il ne pensait pas avoir droit, et s'accorde un instant pour les regarder. Il dépose un premier baiser sur le front de Sorrento, un second sur les lèvres de June, puis se lève. Il se dirige vers la salle de bain, prend les vêtements qu'il avait accrochés la veille sur le portemanteau, et sort de la chambre. Il s'habille rapidement, avale un verre de lait qu'il ne prend pas le temps de chauffer, et saisit une feuille de papier et un stylo. Il pourrait les contacter plus tard par le biais de son cosmos, mais il préfère tout leur expliquer avant de partir.

Car il doit partir. Il doit partir dès maintenant pour accomplir la mission qu'il vient de se donner, et il ne reviendra pas tant qu'il ne l'aura pas terminée.

* * *

...

* * *

_17 février 2002_

_Quelque part dans l'Hémisphère Nord, en milieu __de matinée_

La mer est calme ce matin, et les bateaux amarrés dans le port ne tanguent presque pas. Les pêcheurs s'agitent autour d'eux, et la vente de poissons bat son plein. Mais le froid glacial de cette matinée d'hiver a éloigné bon nombre d'acheteurs, ce qui fait que l'activité du port n'est pas aussi intense que ce qu'elle pourrait être.

Shun prend un instant pour contempler le paysage qui s'offre à lui. La mer au bleu si profond qu'on pourrait la croire aussi impénétrable, massive et froide que le plus résistant des aciers. La brume au-dessus de l'eau qui disparaît peu à peu tandis que le soleil tente de se créer un passage parmi les nuages opalins et cotonneux. Les bateaux, tantôt blancs et bleus, tantôt rouges et blancs, parfois jaunes, bien alignés les uns à côté des autres, et qui ne semblent qu'attendre de reprendre le large. Et au loin, cette montagne divine et majestueuse, recouverte de neige, qui domine tout, absolument tout, et dont on peut percevoir la vie à chacun des battements étouffés qu'elle laisse échapper en son sein.

Il inspire une grande bouffée d'air, pour remplir ses poumons et se donner le courage dont il a besoin, et reprend le cours de sa quête. Il n'a aucun doute sur ce que lui apportera cette nouvelle journée, dans ce pays qu'il connaît finalement si peu, mais qui pourtant est toujours resté si cher à son cœur. Il n'a aucun doute parce qu'il sait que celui qu'il recherche est ici, et que c'est aujourd'hui qu'il le retrouvera pour le ramener avec lui.

* * *

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, a__u même moment (et donc… en plein milieu de la nuit)_

Marine le voit, debout, qui la regarde et l'enveloppe de son amour. Il veut la protéger, les protéger tous les deux, son fils et elle. Et à cet instant, à ce terrible instant qui lui arrache un cri de douleur infinie, elle parvient malgré tout à deviner le magnifique sourire qui se dessine sur ses lèvres. Elle comprend alors, si elle en avait encore besoin, qu'elle l'aime de toute son âme et qu'elle ne pourra plus vivre sans lui.

Mais son sourire disparaît tout à coup, il s'efface, et son regard se voile, s'embrume et s'éteint. Hadès écarte sa main de son front, et Jabu s'effondre.

Et tandis qu'elle dort d'un sommeil sans repos, le chevalier de l'Aigle se met à pleurer.

...^...

Marine ouvre lentement les yeux qu'elle devine aussitôt remplis de larmes. Encore un cauchemar dans lequel elle revit, comme chaque nuit depuis deux mois, le combat abominable qu'ils ont dû mener contre ce Dieu qu'elle exècre. Ce Dieu qui a voulu lui prendre son fils et qui, encore une fois, lui a arraché l'homme qu'elle aime.

Elle cligne des paupières, passe une main sur son front et laisse échapper un sanglot. C'est alors qu'elle sent un poids sur sa hanche, comme une main qui la touche. Elle tourne la tête et le voit. Oui, elle jurerait pouvoir le voir, ici, dans le Huitième Temple, sa Maison qu'elle n'a pas voulu quitter depuis ce terrible jour. Mais pourtant, elle sait au fond d'elle qu'elle se trompe.

Elle se redresse sur les coudes, et bien entendu, Jabu disparaît. Il ne peut être ici, puisqu'il est parti. Il l'a quittée pour toujours, et il ne reviendra pas.

Alors Marine se met à pleurer, encore, et se rendort en maudissant déjà le jour qui viendra demain. Car elle sait qu'elle devra le vivre sans lui. Comme chaque jour que les Dieux lui donneront auprès de l'autre homme de sa vie, le seul qui lui reste mais qu'elle aime au-delà de tout ce qui subsiste dans ce monde qu'elle ne veut plus connaître. Son fils.

* * *

Saori se tient debout dans la salle du trône, son sceptre bien serré entre les doigts de sa main droite. Elle regarde devant elle et s'exprime à voix basse, comme si elle voulait préserver le sommeil de tous les chevaliers qui dorment dans les Maisons au-dessous.

« Je t'en prie, si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le au moins pour lui, pour elle, et pour eux.

_\- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me demandes d'accomplir une telle chose. Pourquoi pour ce chevalier-là, et pourquoi maintenant ?_

\- Parce que cela te serait si facile…

_\- Évidemment que cela ne nécessiterait rien d'autre de ma part qu'un simple claquement de doigts ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?! Mais pourquoi devrais-je accéder à ta supplique ? _

\- Parce qu'il ne méritait pas le châtiment qu'il a reçu, et que la vengeance d'Hadès n'était pas légitime. Mon Oncle avait perdu la dernière Guerre et il aurait dû pouvoir l'accepter.

_\- Ah… ça…. Je dois reconnaître que mon cher Frère n'a pas su maîtriser le profond ressentiment qu'il éprouvait à ton égard, et il est vrai qu'il doit, d'une façon ou d'une autre, être puni pour ses actions et son comportement._

\- Alors je t'offre là une manière d'y contribuer...

_\- Enfin, ma Fille !... Penses-tu réellement que ce pour quoi tu me sollicites aujourd'hui aura un impact quelconque sur le Souverain des Enfers ? Bien sûr que non ! Car mon Frère se moque complètement de la destinée de celui que tu veux secourir. De celui-ci comme de tous les autres. Surtout maintenant qu'il a échoué dans ses projets de vengeance, et qu'il sait que je n'approuve ni ses actes ni sa façon de penser._

\- Mais je t'en supplie… Père… Je ne t'ai jamais imploré de la sorte par le passé, et ne le ferai probablement jamais plus à l'avenir. Alors, je t'en prie, écoute la peine qui est la mienne et montre-moi combien tu peux être juste et bon. »

Saori se laisse glisser sur le sol et pose ses mains à plat devant elle. Elle abandonne son sceptre sur le côté, et incline la tête en resserrant ses doigts en signe de prière.

« Je t'en conjure, Vénéré Zeus, Dieu des Dieux, Maître de l'Olympe et de l'Univers, aie l'infinie bonté de m'accorder ton pardon pour mes irrémissibles faiblesses, et aie la grâce d'entendre mes prières.

_\- C'est bon ! Cesse donc tes jérémiades ridicules et redresse-toi, s'il te plaît ! Cette attitude n'est pas digne de toi et ne te servira pas dans le but que tu veux atteindre. Cela dit… »_

Soudain le silence. Le Silence d'un Dieu. Et l'attente. L'Attente d'une Déesse.

_« Cela dit, je crois que je vais exaucer ton vœu. Cela ne me coûtera rien de réaliser une telle chose, et je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais su rester insensible à ton si joli sourire… Et puis, même si je ne pense pas que cela affectera celui dont tu te plains, je ne peux résister à la tentation de défaire une fois de plus ce que mon cher Frère a tenté d'accomplir. Donc qu'il en soit ainsi ! Mais je te préviens… ne te présente plus comme ça devant moi, à pleurnicher sur le sort de tes Chevaliers. Car la prochaine fois, je pourrais bien m'en trouver fortement agacé… _

\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, Père. Et merci, merci infiniment de ta générosité et de ta mansuétude » murmure Athéna en relevant la tête, tandis qu'une explosion de cosmos se produit devant elle.

Un berceau de lumière blanche, d'une clarté magnifique et d'une incomparable douceur se matérialise à ses pieds, et de ce berceau, un homme se relève doucement.

* * *

_Toujours au Sanctuaire, quelques heures plus tard…_

Les premières lueurs de l'Aurore pénètrent peu à peu dans l'enceinte de la Onzième Maison, et Hyoga ouvre les yeux. Il serre Seïka contre lui et sent les battements de son cœur contre sa peau. Mais il devine aussi ses sanglots et la peine qui est la sienne. Le chagrin qui ne l'a pas quittée depuis deux mois. Depuis que son frère est parti et qu'elle l'a perdu, une nouvelle fois.

Il caresse ses cheveux, embrasse sa tempe avec délicatesse, et Seïka ouvre les yeux à son tour.

« Bonjour mon Amour, murmure le Verseau.

\- Bonjour mon Amour.

\- As-tu bien dormi ?

\- Aussi bien que je le peux… »

Un sourire malgré tout. Mais un sourire qu'il trouve malgré tout magnifique.

Hyoga effleure sa joue de son index. Il caresse sa peau depuis le pli de ses yeux jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres. Ces lèvres sur lesquelles il dépose un baiser.

« Je t'aime, tu sais… »

Soudain, un claquement de porte et le matelas qui s'agite.

« Papa ! Maman ! Debout ! Réveillez-vous !

\- Camille ! Combien de fois devrons-nous te dire de…

\- Ne pas venir sauter sur votre lit le matin… Oui, je sais ! Mais ce matin, j'en avais trop envie !

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que je sens qu'aujourd'hui sera une belle journée ! » déclare le petite fille, en embrassant ses parents avec toute l'énergie de ses dix ans.

* * *

Le Chevalier de la Balance sourit à son fils qui se tient face à lui. Il sourit ensuite à la jeune femme assise à sa droite, et au petit garçon à qui elle tend la tasse qu'elle vient de remplir. Ils se trouvent ici, tous les quatre, à partager le repas qu'ils ont préparé ensemble, Nooria(1) et lui. Et à cet instant, Shiryu se sent profondément heureux.

Il sent alors une présence, une présence qu'il reconnaît aussitôt et qu'il sait adorer. Il lève les yeux et il _la_ voit. Shunrei est ici, auprès d'eux. Elle est à genoux derrière Jie-Hu, dont elle caresse les cheveux du bout des doigts. Un sourire radieux étire ses lèvres et celles-ci s'ouvrent légèrement pour laisser échapper un murmure.

Mais Shiryu ne parvient pas à l'entendre. Alors il ferme les yeux, pour se concentrer un peu plus. Et tandis qu'il peut toujours la voir, malgré l'obscurité dans laquelle il vient de se plonger, il entend sa voix résonner au fond de lui.

_« Shiryu, mon Amour, tu dois maintenant vivre ta vie. Je te le demande comme une dernière prière, pour que tu sois enfin heureux. Heureux avec lui, notre fils bien-aimé, et avec cette nouvelle famille que tu sembles avoir trouvée. Je t'aime, et je t'aimerai pour l'éternité. Ne l'oublie jamais. »_

Et l'ancien Dragon rouvre les yeux, conscient de l'importance des mots qu'il vient d'entendre. Des mots qui ont pourtant entraîné l'apparition de larmes qui glissent maintenant lentement le long de ses joues.

...^...

Shiryu se réveille, avec un sentiment étrange au fond du cœur et des larmes sous les paupières. Il n'avait jamais fait un tel rêve, et il n'est pas certain d'en saisir toute la portée. Il voudrait pouvoir écouter les mots de Shunrei, mais il ne pense pas en avoir le droit.

Comment pourrait-il s'accorder le bonheur d'une vie paisible alors que son meilleur ami s'est encore une fois sacrifié, et qu'il les a quittés ? Sans parler de Jabu, dont il n'a toujours pas compris ni accepté la mort…

Et comment pourrait-il s'autoriser une telle chose tant qu'il n'a pas achevé la mission qui lui a été donnée ? Celle de guider son fils vers le destin qui est le sien, en s'assurant de la nature que celui-ci revêtira.

Alors, peut-être que oui, un jour, il pourra écouter les mots que Shunrei a eus pour lui cette nuit. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas encore.

* * *

Des bras qui s'enroulent autour de l'être aimé. Des doigts qui se mêlent dans les cheveux de l'autre. Et des lèvres qui se frôlent, pour se chercher et s'aimer encore. Aleix relève la tête et plonge ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme qui le serre contre lui. Il lui sourit. Il lui offre, à lui, le plus beau des sourires. Et sans prononcer un mot, sans même un murmure, Vjeko sait ce que son meilleur ami cherche à lui dire.

« Je t'aime aussi » susurre le Phoenix en enfouissant sa bouche dans le cou du Capricorne.

Il resserre alors son étreinte, plaque toujours plus sa peau contre la sienne, pour être certain qu'il est bien ici et qu'il ne partira pas.

« Aleix...

\- Quoi ?…

\- Montre-moi que je ne rêve pas et que tu es encore là, avec moi.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi ? »

En guise de réponse Vjeko redresse son genou gauche et fait basculer Aleix sur le côté pour inverser leur position. Il se place alors au-dessus de lui et plonge à son tour ses yeux dans les siens. Et après avoir caressé de la main ces cheveux noirs qu'il a toujours tellement aimé regarder, il l'embrasse avec passion et sans retenue. Il dévore ses lèvres pour les goûter un peu plus et s'imprégner encore de leur saveur délicieuse. Il s'en écarte ensuite un instant, de quelques millimètres seulement, pour répondre à son amant.

« Parce que je sais que j'aurais pu te perdre… Comme nous avons perdu Seiya et Jabu.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors, même si nous en avons déjà discuté de nombreuses fois tous les deux, je ne le supporterais pas… Aleix, je ne supporterais pas de te voir mourir, et si cela devait arriver, je n'accepterais pas de te laisser partir tout seul.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je veux dire que je t'accompagnerais dans la mort.

\- Mais enfin, Vjeko, tu n'en aurais pas le droit !

\- Je m'en fous.

\- Alors je crois que nous avons un problème…

\- Peut-être bien… mais de cela aussi je m'en fous… » finit par ajouter le Phoenix en reprenant les lèvres du Capricorne.

Et tandis qu'il s'abandonne au baiser de son meilleur ami, Aleix se dit que finalement, s'il veut être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, lui aussi se fout de ce soi-disant problème.

* * *

« Allez, debout espèce de gros faignant !

\- Acri !... Fiche-moi la paix…

\- Debout, je te dis !

\- Mais pourquoi ?...

\- Parce qu'il est l'heure de te lever, et je te rappelle que tu as un entraînement de chevalier d'Or qui t'attend ! »

Hikari ouvre finalement un œil, puis un autre, et s'étire en baillant bruyamment. Il s'assied dans son lit, frotte vigoureusement ses cheveux avec ses mains et regarde son ami.

« Tu m'accordes cinq minutes pour passer sous la douche, s'il te plaît ?

\- Évidemment ! Je t'attends au réfectoire pour le petit-déjeuner », répond le Gémeaux en sortant de la chambre qu'ils partagent tous les deux.

Hikari se lève et se rue aussitôt dans la salle de bain. Une fois sous le jet tiède de la douche, il relève la tête et laisse l'eau ruisseler un instant sur son visage.

Un entraînement de chevalier d'Or…

Il n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qui s'est produit lors de ce terrible jour. La mort de Jabu, la détresse de _sa_ Mère, la destruction de _son_ Armure, la blessure de Shaina, la disparition de _son_ Maître… Tous ces évènements se bousculent dans sa tête, et leur souvenir est encore immensément douloureux. Et il n'arrive toujours pas à accepter ce que les autres semblent considérer comme une évidence.

Il doit être le nouveau Sagittaire. Il doit s'entraîner pour revêtir la protection du neuvième gardien car celle-ci ne peut pas rester une nouvelle fois orpheline, et lui, ne peut pas rester sans armure.

Mais lui, ne peut pas concevoir l'idée de prendre _sa_ place. De prendre la place de Seiya.

Pourtant, il a senti l'appel de l'armure du Sagittaire dès que celle-ci s'est reconstituée en totem sur le sol du Sanctuaire, à l'endroit même où le trou noir créé par Ikki et Acrisios avait englouti son Maître. Il a tout de suite pu percevoir sa chaleur, son énergie, sa douceur, et sa volonté de l'attirer vers elle, malgré l'état peu glorieux dans lequel il se trouvait.

Mais en dépit de tout cela, il ne veut toujours pas y croire, car il espère encore que Seiya reviendra.

...^...

Hikari marche en silence le long du sentier rocailleux qui les conduit aux arènes. Acrisios regarde son ami avec tristesse, car il sait combien celui-ci souffre toujours des événements survenus ce jour-là. Et le Gémeaux ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir en partie responsable du chagrin qui affecte son camarade, puisque c'est par sa main et celle d'Ikki que Seiya a disparu. Alors il compte utiliser la seule méthode qu'il connaisse pour lui remonter le moral : leurs éternelles chamailleries de gamins immatures…

« _Par la Déesse_, Hikari ! Un peu de nerf, veux-tu ! Nous allons être en retard !

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien faire ?

\- Oh mais je te rappelle que tu ne t'entraînes plus pour une simple armure de Bronze… Maintenant, c'est pour une armure d'Or que tu vas devoir te bouger les fesses, et tu comprendras peut-être enfin la différence !

\- Merci de me le rappeler, Acri… En même temps, je ne peux pas t'en tenir rigueur. Juste retour des choses, j'imagine…

\- En effet ! Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je savoure ma petite vengeance…

\- Tu es un être vil et sans cœur, Acri !

\- Et toi, tu n'es qu'un faignant d'apprenti !

\- Va te faire voir !

\- Après toi, je t'en prie… »

Hikari esquisse enfin un sourire. Un sourire qu'il adresse à son camarade qui le regarde tout en marchant à reculons devant lui.

« Merci Acri.

\- Pour quoi donc ?

\- Pour être mon ami. »

* * *

« C'est bon, tu as terminé ta tartine ?

\- Mmoui… répond le futur Saint de Glace en avalant une dernière bouchée.

\- Alors on peut y aller ? Sinon mon Père va encore dire que nous sommes en retard…

\- Voilà, c'est bon, on est parti !

\- Ah, et au fait… Joyeux anniversaire Dimitri !

\- Merci Jie-Hu ! Je pensais que tu avais oublié…

\- Mais enfin, pour qui me prends-tu ? Tu sauras que je n'oublie jamais rien.

\- Oh, pardon ! Parce que moi, j'avais oublié à quel point tu peux être le digne fils de ton Père… _Monsieur Parfait-en-tout-point_ !

\- Pfou… Tu dis n'importe quoi !

\- Un peu… mais pas tant que cela… rétorque le jeune Russe en poussant la porte du réfectoire.

\- Salut vous deux ! Je peux me joindre à vous ? J'imagine que vous vous rendez aux arènes.

\- Bonjour Kiki ! Oui tout à fait, et je t'en prie, nous serons ravis de faire le chemin avec toi.

\- Bonjour Kiki, comment vas-tu ce matin ?

\- Parfaitement bien, et merci de t'en soucier, Jie-Hu.

\- Mais c'est tout naturel ! Et tu sais que c'est l'anniversaire de Dimitri aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, je ne savais pas… Alors joyeux anniversaire, Dimitri !

\- Merci Kiki.

\- Et ça te fait quel âge ? rétorque le Bélier en délivrant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son cadet.

\- Douze ans.

\- Ah, pile la moitié de mon âge ! Je vais en avoir vingt-quatre le premier avril !

\- Je ne t'imaginais pas si vieux…

\- Merci du compliment… »

Le Tibétain tente sans succès de reproduire une moue lui donnant un air vexé, avant de reprendre son bavardage.

« Alors, quel est votre programme pour cette journée si particulière ?

\- Eh bien, comme d'habitude : entraînement, leçon sur la maîtrise du cosmos, entraînement, et re-leçon. Et aujourd'hui, nous aurons la chance de recevoir ladite leçon de la bouche même de Shiryu. N'est-ce pas Jie-Hu ?

\- Oui, c'est exact. »

Kiki fronce ses points de vie et jette un regard inquiet sur sa droite.

« Tu n'es pas très bavard ce matin, Jie-Hu. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

\- Non pas du tout. Je laisse juste mon ami s'exprimer en ce jour qui devrait le mettre à l'honneur. »

Après quelques pas à marcher tous les trois sous la verve intarissable du Bélier, le jeune Chinois s'arrête subitement.

« Ah zut ! J'ai oublié de prendre mon carnet de notes !

\- Quelle importance ?! Tu pourras bien t'en passer pour une fois !

\- Non… Mon Père n'appréciera pas que je l'ai oublié pour _sa_ leçon. Continuez sans moi, je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes ! » lance l'apprenti du Cancer en partant en courant dans la direction opposée.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre qu'il occupe avec son ami, Jie-Hu ouvre le tiroir de leur petit bureau et récupère le précieux carnet. Il se retourne aussitôt, pressé d'atteindre les arènes où il sait que son Père l'attend déjà. Mais avant de ressortir, il s'attarde sur son reflet dans le miroir fixé au mur à côté de la porte.

Il voit alors deux yeux noirs qui l'observent. Deux iris incroyablement sombres qui le terrifient chaque jour un peu plus. Il cligne des paupières et un sourire carnassier apparaît brièvement sur ses lèvres.

* * *

« Il me manque…

\- Évidemment…

\- Tu crois qu'il reviendra bientôt ?

\- J'en suis convaincu.

\- Et tu crois que…

\- Oui, June, je le crois. Shun est persuadé d'atteindre son but, il n'en a plus aucun doute. Car il sait où _le_ trouver, et il sait qu'_il _finira par accepter de le suivre.

\- Alors, ils seront bientôt là tous les deux.

\- Oui, en effet…. »

Sorrento passe ses mains dans les cheveux de June et la serre contre lui.

« Mais en attendant, viens… »

Le Caméléon plonge ses lèvres dans le cou de l'homme sur lequel elle s'allonge avec délice, et l'effleure d'une multitude de baisers.

La Sirène s'abandonne à la douceur de cette caresse. La caresse de la femme qu'il aime et qui le rend profondément heureux, malgré l'absence de celui qu'ils aiment tous les deux. De celui qu'ils aiment au-delà des mots. De celui qu'il aime au-delà même de ce qu'il peut exprimer par sa musique, car aucune note, aucune mélodie, aussi divine soit-elle, ne pourrait retranscrire de tels sentiments.

Oui, Shun, June et lui s'aiment infiniment, tous les trois, et chaque jour davantage, et chaque nuit un peu plus.

Et le fait de savoir que leur histoire n'est désormais plus un secret pour personne n'y change rien. De toute façon, aucun de leurs amis ne leur a posé de questions. Aucun d'entre eux n'a remis en cause la nature du lien qu'ils partagent, et personne n'a rien dit. Ils semblent tous avoir accepté. Ils semblent tous avoir compris, malgré la surprise, et malgré tout le reste.

Et Sorrento sait, sans le moindre doute, que jamais rien ne viendra rompre ce qui les unit tous les trois.

* * *

Des doigts qui caressent une blessure. Des yeux qui retiennent des larmes.

« Tu as toujours mal ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Alors pourquoi je sens que tu pourrais te mettre à pleurer dès que je la touche ?

\- Parce qu'_il_ me manque, Ikki…

\- Je sais. _Il_ me manque à moi aussi. »

Shaina pose sa main par-dessus celle de son amant qui recouvre la cicatrice marquant son sein gauche.

« Et parce que je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu me pardonner…

\- Tu ne comprends pas ou tu ne _veux_ pas comprendre ?

\- Je n'en sais rien…

\- Alors pour la centième fois, je t'ai pardonné parce que je t'aime, tout simplement. Et parce que Seiya est mon meilleur ami, et que je l'aime autant que je peux aimer mon cher petit frère.

\- Je ne te mérite pas…

\- Bien sûr que si ! Et je te rappelle que dans cette histoire, tu es celle qui a risqué sa vie pour sauver notre vénérée Déesse. Donc je te dois une gratitude éternelle…

\- La gratitude ne justifie pas le pardon.

\- Non, mais je n'ai eu besoin d'aucune justification ni d'aucune raison pour te pardonner. Je l'ai fait, c'est tout. Et puisque tu sembles encore avoir besoin de preuves… »

Et sans terminer sa phrase, Ikki dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de l'Ophiuchus.

...^...

Un soupir imperceptible, une légère caresse, une cuisse qui se lève, un genou qui s'agrippe.

Une mèche de cheveux qui s'écarte, des doigts qui se croisent, des lèvres qui s'effleurent.

Et un homme et une femme qui se donnent et qui prennent, malgré la souffrance et malgré la peine.

« Ikki… Je t'aime… »

Le Lion embrasse la bouche qui vient de prononcer ces mots, et s'en écarte aussitôt pour les entendre à nouveau.

« Dis-le moi encore…

\- Je t'aime…

\- Encore…

\- Je t'aime… »

Et Shaina sourit, enfin, tandis que l'homme à qui elle veut offrir tout l'amour qui lui reste s'enfonce doucement en elle, en lui murmurant qu'il l'aime elle, toujours, encore, et probablement plus.

...^...

« Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Ikki, je peux accepter l'idée que tu souhaites veiller sur moi tant que je suis encore un peu affaiblie, mais demande-moi encore une chose pareille et c'est toi qui te retrouveras à l'infirmerie !

\- Oh, mais je vois que _mon Cobra_ se porte de mieux en mieux… »

Shaina esquisse un sourire en regardant son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. C'est vrai qu'elle se sent mieux, de jour en jour. Et petit à petit, elle commence à accepter l'idée qu'elle pourrait elle aussi avoir le droit de se pardonner… Surtout maintenant qu'elle sait…

Car malgré la peur, malgré l'inconnu, et malgré la culpabilité, qui ne l'a pas quittée et qui ne la quittera probablement jamais, elle a finalement envie de croire à l'idée du bonheur. Pour lui, et pour lui seul. Pour Ikki.

Elle s'appuie sur le rebord du lavabo et baisse la tête. Elle regarde une nouvelle fois le bâtonnet qu'elle serre entre les doigts de sa main droite et le jette à la poubelle. Elle ressort de la salle de bain et s'assied auprès de _son_ homme qui est toujours étendu sur le lit.

« Tu es tellement belle. Shaina, tu es de plus en plus belle chaque jour…

\- Merci.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? demande-t-il en caressant une mèche de la chevelure émeraude qu'il chérit tant.

\- Ikki… Je suis enceinte.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je viens de faire le test. Il est positif. »

L'ancien Phoenix se redresse sur les coudes et s'assied contre la tête de lit. Il plaque ses mains sur son front et tire ses cheveux en arrière.

« Tu ne dis rien… »

Toujours pas le moindre mot, ni le moindre soupir.

« Ikki…

\- Putain…

\- Bon, c'est déjà ça… »

A nouveau le silence.

« Et tu ne me demandes pas ?

\- Quelle importance ?

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ?

\- Je ne crois pas…

\- C'est toi… »

Ikki plonge ses yeux dans ceux de la femme qui l'observe fixement et sent un immense bonheur envahir son cœur. Il voudrait tellement croire ce qu'elle vient de dire…

« Ikki, tu n'as pas entendu ?

\- Si.

\- Et alors ?

\- Comment tu peux en être sûre ?

\- Crois-moi, j'en suis absolument certaine… »

Et Ikki la prend dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui, pour lui montrer combien il l'aime et à quel point il se sent heureux, lui qui pourtant n'avait jamais cru à l'existence même du concept de bonheur.

* * *

Marine n'a pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Pourtant elle sait qu'elle le doit, que c'est son devoir de chevalier. Elle doit continuer comme avant, pour Hikari, pour Camille, et pour Athéna.

Elle sent alors un poids sur le lit. Elle sent une main sur la sienne. Une main qu'elle serre de toutes ses forces, parce qu'elle sait qu'elle n'est qu'un rêve et que bientôt, elle ne sera plus là.

Elle ouvre les yeux et elle le voit. Jabu est ici, assis à côté d'elle et il lui sourit.

« Bonjour Marine… »

Elle ne comprend pas, elle ne peut pas comprendre. Elle sait qu'il n'est pas réel, et que son sourire, que ses yeux, que ses lèvres, s'évanouiront bientôt. Alors elle ne bouge pas, et elle attend simplement que cette illusion cesse.

« Marine… » murmure le Scorpion en effleurant sa joue de ses doigts.

Des doigts qu'elle trouve incroyablement chauds et incroyablement vivants…

Elle se redresse finalement pour s'asseoir face à lui après avoir lâché sa main.

« Jabu… C'est toi ? C'est _vraiment_ toi ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Mais… Comment ?

\- On dirait que Les Dieux ont souhaité me donner une seconde chance…

\- Jabu ! » s'exclame le chevalier de l'Aigle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Elle l'embrasse, le couvre de baisers, sur ses lèvres, ses joues, ses yeux, ses tempes… Elle n'ignore aucun centimètre de peau qu'elle veut parcourir, encore, pour s'assurer qu'il est bien là et qu'il ne disparaîtra pas.

« Marine ! Laisse-moi respirer une minute, s'il te plaît… Sauf si tu veux déjà me renvoyer d'où je viens !

\- Jabu, _Par Athéna_, tu étais mort !

\- Oui, ça je suis au courant…

\- Et j'ai eu tellement mal…

\- Ah oui ? Cela n'était pas nécessaire…

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je t'aimais, comment aurais-je pu m'épargner la souffrance dans laquelle ta mort m'avait plongée ?

\- Tu m'aimais, très bien… Et maintenant ?

\- Je t'aime encore ! Toujours, et même plus !

\- Alors laisse-moi… »

Jabu approche son visage de celui de Marine et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il les effleure doucement, avec tendresse et envie, et il ferme les yeux.

« Alors laisse-moi te montrer combien je t'aime… Laisse-moi te prouver que je suis vivant… Laisse-moi te faire l'amour… Ici. Maintenant. »

Et la Licorne s'incline devant la femme qu'il veut sentir contre lui, et auprès de laquelle il sait qu'il passera chaque jour que voudra bien lui offrir sa seconde vie.

* * *

_T__oujours au même endroit, quelque part dans l'Hémisphère Nord, en début d'après-midi_

Shun salue la personne qui vient de le renseigner et se dirige vers le quai. Il regarde les bateaux amarrés à sa gauche et à sa droite, avec leurs voiles repliées et leurs filets bien rangés. Et tandis qu'il se faufile lentement pour atteindre le chalutier qu'on lui a indiqué, il réfléchit aux mots qu'il va bientôt devoir prononcer.

Il sait qu'_il _ne le reconnaîtra pas et qu'_il_ ne comprendra pas ce qu'il vient faire ici. Et il sait qu'_il_ ne voudra probablement pas l'écouter, au moins dans un premier temps. Car s'_il_ ne lui reste a priori plus le moindre souvenir, _il _n'aura certainement rien perdu de son sacré caractère…

Shun entend les cris des goélands qui s'agitent au-dessus et tout autour de lui, et se concentre un instant sur le vol un peu chaotique de ces oiseaux noirs et blancs. Ils ne semblent pas vraiment savoir où ils veulent aller, mais il sait qu'ils atteindront leur but malgré tout. Comme _lui_ a toujours su atteindre le sien…

L'un d'eux s'écarte des autres et prend de la hauteur, ce qui attire immédiatement son attention vers cette superbe montagne qu'il peut apercevoir au loin : le Mont Fuji. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de pouvoir l'admirer, et il le retrouve exactement comme il l'avait laissé. Évidemment…

Et _lui_… comment va-t-il _le_ retrouver ? Ces deux mois l'auront-ils changé ? Assurément… Peut-être pas physiquement, il aura probablement gardé toute son énergie et toute sa force. Mais pour le reste… Il sera différent. C'est une certitude. Il l'a compris au travers des si nombreux rêves qu'il a faits ces derniers jours. Et Saori le lui a confirmé. Car elle aussi l'a vu en rêve, et dans chacun de ses rêves, elle a pu entrer en contact avec son cosmos endormi. Son cosmos qui lui a tout expliqué…

Alors la première question qu'il a eue pour sa Déesse lorsqu'il a commencé à comprendre, c'est comment Seiya avait-il fait pour s'échapper de l'hyperdimension dans laquelle Ikki et Acrisios l'avait envoyé. Elle lui a répondu qu'il n'y avait tout simplement pas été plongé. Il avait pris un autre chemin, guidé par une lumière dont il ne connaissait pas la source, mais dont il était certain de la bienveillance. Et s'il avait pu bénéficier d'une telle issue de secours, c'est parce que l'âme d'Hadès l'avait quitté avant même qu'il ne disparaisse. Pour une raison inconnue d'Athéna elle-même, l'âme de ce terrible Dieu, qui n'avait eu de cesse de le torturer depuis quatorze années, avait finalement abandonné son corps, docilement, contre toute logique et contre toute attente. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il avait lâché la partie et tiré un trait sur ses obsessions de vengeance. Et c'est grâce à cela que Seiya avait pu suivre une autre route.

Une route qui l'avait mené tout droit dans le pays où il avait enfoui ses plus précieux souvenirs, et les seuls que son inconscient n'avait, semble-t-il, pas voulu effacer.

Et c'est donc pour _le_ retrouver que Shun est venu au Japon, et que depuis quatre jours et quatre nuits, il parcourt le pays à la recherche de la trace imperceptible de son cosmos.

Et hier, il l'a enfin trouvé. Il a tout de suite reconnu l'aura douce et chaude de son ami, malgré la faiblesse de celle-ci et sa volonté, toutefois inconsciente, de l'étouffer.

Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparent de lui, Shun le cherche désespérément du regard. Il veut le voir. Il veut s'assurer que Saori et lui ne sont pas trompés, et que Seiya est bien toujours vivant, dans ce monde-là, et pas dans un autre.

Il aperçoit enfin le dernier bateau amarré sur le quai, celui qu'on lui a indiqué tout à l'heure. Sur le pont de celui-ci, un jeune homme tire un filet de pêche sur son dos. Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, emmêlés et en désordre, qui, malgré le froid cinglant de cette fin de matinée d'hiver, ne semble porter qu'un simple T-shirt. Un T-shirt rouge bien entendu, dont il a roulé les bords sur le haut des épaules. Comme quoi… les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, même chez les amnésiques…

Encore quelques pas, et Shun arrive en face de lui. Le jeune homme le voit et lui sourit. D'un sourire magnifique. D'un sourire qui n'a pas changé. D'un sourire qu'il reconnaît aussitôt. Le sourire de son meilleur ami. Le chevalier de la Vierge lui sourit à son tour, en le gratifiant lui aussi de son plus beau sourire. Celui que son compagnon sera, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il espère du plus profond de son cœur, capable de reconnaître malgré tout.

« Bonjour Seiya ! »

* * *

_…__Sept mois plus tard…_

* * *

_11_ _septembre 2002 _

_Sanctuaire, Grèce_

Seiya descend lentement le long de la paroi rocheuse sur laquelle il s'est engagé. Il veille à ne pas glisser, car après tous ces mois à lutter pour redevenir lui-même, il aimerait autant éviter une blessure.

Son énergie, sa force physique et son cosmos se sont considérablement accrus depuis son retour au Sanctuaire, et désormais, il se souvient presque de tout.

Il se souvient de l'amour qu'il porte à ses amis, qu'il a été infiniment heureux de retrouver alors qu'il pensait les avoir perdus à jamais.

Il se souvient de l'amour qu'il porte à sa Déesse. Saori. Sa Princesse. Ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire... Et surtout, ils avaient une décision à prendre et un choix à faire. Et ce choix, ils l'ont fait tous les deux. Car malgré l'affection et la tendresse qu'ils éprouvent toujours l'un pour l'autre, Seiya et Saori ont pris conscience de leur erreur. Elle ne peut pas l'aimer, en tout cas pas comme ça. Parce qu'elle est une Déesse, et que lui n'est pas un Dieu. Parce qu'elle doit aimer tous les Hommes, et qu'elle ne peut pas l'aimer lui plus qu'un autre. Et lui, ne peut pas l'aimer non plus, en tout cas pas de cette manière. Car il n'est qu'un mortel. Un simple mortel comme un autre. Comme tous les autres. Mais pourtant, il sait qu'il lui dédiera sa vie. Encore. Qu'il lui consacrera chaque jour de son existence sur cette Terre, comme il l'a toujours fait, et comme il continuera à le faire tant que les Dieux l'accepteront.

Et puis, Seiya se souvient de l'amour qu'il porte à Shaina… Il a été si heureux de la revoir et de constater qu'Ikki avait réussi à lui pardonner. Et il l'a encore été davantage lorsqu'il a compris qu'ils allaient bientôt avoir un enfant tous les deux, d'ici quelques semaines. Car Seiya sait qu'il ne peut plus l'aimer, qu'il n'en a plus le droit. Et il a accepté l'idée de la laisser partir. Et elle a accepté l'idée de le laisser s'en aller.

Et enfin... Seiya se souvient aussi de sa possession par Hadès, mais de manière beaucoup plus confuse. Sa mémoire à ce sujet semble relativement capricieuse, et il ne peut que s'en féliciter. Car comment pourrait-il supporter de se rappeler les horreurs qu'il sait avoir commises ?… Et il prie chaque jour les Dieux pour que jamais aucune de ces images ne vienne hanter ses nuits.

Oui, il est reconnaissant d'avoir oublié certaines choses, même s'il ne peut en nier la froide réalité. Il sait ce qu'il a fait. Il l'a compris, mais il ne l'a pas accepté…

Comment pourrait-il accepter l'idée d'avoir tué Jabu ? Même si tous ses amis n'ont cessé de lui répéter qu'il n'était pas responsable, qu'il n'était pas celui qui avait commis cet acte abominable, lui, ne l'accepte pas.

Et si le fait de l'avoir finalement retrouvé, et de les voir heureux, Marine et lui, lui a permis d'apaiser un peu sa culpabilité, celle-ci ne disparaîtra pas. Quoiqu'on puisse lui dire ou lui demander de croire.

Et puis… aujourd'hui… Seiya sait qu'il ne peut plus être chevalier. Il ne peut plus être chevalier parce qu'il n'a plus d'armure. L'armure d'Or du Sagittaire ne veut plus de lui, et lui, n'est plus capable de la toucher. Mais il sait que son disciple bien-aimé la revêtira bientôt, et qu'il saura prendre sa place, magnifiquement. Alors il s'est fixé une nouvelle mission. Celle de s'assurer qu'Hikari accomplira sa destinée. Et pour cela, il participe, encore une fois, à la formation de son élève, mais en s'épaulant cette fois-ci de tous les autres chevaliers d'Or qui veulent bien accepter de leur venir en aide.

Et l'armure de Pégase… Il a compris qu'il l'avait perdue elle aussi. Pourtant, il ne veut pas le croire. Il ne peut pas le croire. Et il est certain de la sentir encore… à l'intérieur de lui.

Seiya arrive au fond du ravin qu'il cherchait à atteindre. Et tandis qu'il a le réflexe de se toucher la poitrine, alors qu'il sait qu'il n'y trouvera plus la moindre cicatrice, il aperçoit enfin ce qui avait attiré son attention depuis le haut de la paroi. Une source de lumière douce et apaisante, et un murmure… Un murmure qu'il reconnaît aussitôt.

* * *

_Yomotsu Hirasaka_

Jie-Hu marche lentement aux côtés des âmes qu'il connaît si bien et qu'il aime suivre pour se rendre _là-bas. _

Son Père ne l'a pas accompagné ce matin, car ce matin, il s'entraîne avec Hikari et tous les autres. Et Shiryu n'a plus peur de le laisser se rendre à _Yomotsu_ tout seul. Parce qu'il sait qu'il n'a plus rien à craindre et que tout ira bien.

Alors Jie-Hu est venu ici, pour s'entraîner un peu, pour se ressourcer, aussi. Et pour l'entendre. _Lui_.

Il arrive au _Puits des Morts_, et comme à chaque fois, il s'assied sur le bord. Il ferme les yeux et il attend.

Puis il commence à parler. Il murmure quelque chose, tout doucement, à quelqu'un qui n'est pourtant pas là. Car Jie-Hu est seul, absolument seul. Seul avec toutes les âmes qui se jettent dans un silence assourdissant au fond de ce gouffre sans fin.

Et tandis qu'il continue à prononcer ces mots qu'il ne semble avoir que pour lui-même, une aura sombre et froide commence à l'envelopper. Une ombre noire et vide qui le recouvre peu à peu, et qui pourtant ne l'effraie pas. Et lorsqu'elle l'a entièrement possédé, Jie-Hu sourit et rouvre les yeux. Et ses yeux, qui habituellement pétillent de douceur et de gentillesse malgré leur couleur incroyablement noire, ne reflètent plus rien. Plus rien sauf le néant, la souffrance et la haine.

Il se lève et se tourne vers les âmes qui avancent vers lui en silence. Il pointe l'index de sa main droite dans leur direction, et par un simple mouvement du doigt, il les attire auprès de lui. Et les âmes disparaissent aussitôt.

Il ouvre alors à nouveau ses lèvres pour laisser échapper quelques mots, avec une voix qui ne semble plus être la sienne.

« Merci, _Ô mon Vénéré Dieu_. Ta puissance est sans limite et je l'accepte avec une infinie gratitude. Et désormais je t'appartiens. Je serai à toi et te servirai, _pour l'éternité_. »

* * *

_Sanctuaire_

Seiya est maintenant tout proche, et il peut presque la toucher, cette lumière magnifique vers laquelle il se sent irrémédiablement attiré. Il s'arrête devant elle et plisse les yeux. La lumière faiblit alors peu à peu, et il _la_ voit apparaître. La caisse de _son_ armure. L'armure de Pégase.

Il se penche vers elle doucement, lentement, la frôle du bout des doigts, et la caisse s'ouvre aussitôt. L'armure de Pégase en jaillit et se déploie devant lui avant de le recouvrir.

Seiya revêt à nouveau son armure, l'armure de Pégase. Celle qu'il n'avait jamais oubliée et celle qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Il la caresse avec bonheur, la redécouvre sous ses mains, et un sourire radieux étire enfin ses lèvres. Il reste un instant sans bouger, puis il s'adresse à elle, comme s'il lui parlait pour la toute première fois.

« Mon armure, _ma chère armure_, je t'appartiens. Je t'ai toujours appartenu et je t'appartiendrai pour toujours. Jusqu'à la fin des temps, jusqu'à la fin des jours. _Ad vitam æternam_. »

* * *

**\- FIN -**

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue… j'espère que cela vous a plu …

(1) Voir chapitre 21 pour ceux qui auraient oublié (Nooria est la jeune femme que Shiryu a rencontrée lors de ses missions dans le Nord-Est de l'Afghanistan, et qui est la mère du petit garçon qu'Hikari a sauvé le jour de l'attentat contre Massoud).

* * *

**Note de fin :** Et voilà… Alors, écrire le mot **« fin »** à cette histoire ‒ ma toute première histoire, mon « bébé » en quelque sorte ‒ m'a en fait profondément émue. Bon, il est vrai que je suis un peu une chochotte… Mais tout de même… Neuf mois de rédaction, huit mois de publication (oui, car j'avais commencé à écrire à peu près un mois avant de poster mes premiers chapitres), ce n'est pas rien, et je dois avouer que cela me fait tout drôle de me dire que _Ad vitam_ est terminé. Mais j'aimerais tout de même ajouter deux-trois « petites » choses avant de vraiment mettre un point final à tout ça. Alors allons-y… Et pardon par avance pour la longueur (mais certains d'entre vous ont probablement compris que pour moi, il est très difficile de faire court… ;-)

La première (de ces petites choses), eh bien c'est que j'espère que vous avez aimé cette fin, et surtout, qu'elle ne vous a pas trop déçu.e.s... J'ai essayé d'apporter un peu de réconfort et de chaleur à tout le monde, parce que, mine de rien, et malgré les apparences, j'aime bien les Happy Ends ! Bon, vous me direz que cette histoire se termine bien _presque_ pour tout le monde, et que j'aurais donc pu faire en sorte que cela soit _effectivement_ le cas pour _vraiment_ tout le monde. Mais je voulais me laisser une petite ouverture. Une ouverture vers quoi ? Eh bien peut-être vers une éventuelle suite, comme vous l'aurez probablement deviné ;-). Si j'en ai le courage un jour, et si l'inspiration me vient… Alors qui sait ? Vous aurez peut-être un jour la surprise de voir apparaître sur le serveur de ffnet une suite à cette histoire.

La deuxième (de ces petites choses), et probablement la plus importante, et j'aurais d'ailleurs certainement dû commencer par ça : **MERCI INFINIMENT A VOUS D'AVOIR SUIVI AD VITAM** pendant ce (long) processus d'écriture. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident de suivre une fic en cours de création, en devant attendre que l'auteur veuille bien publier la suite. Alors merci, vraiment, d'avoir pris le temps de le faire, et d'avoir eu le courage de continuer jusqu'au bout. Et puis bien entendu, merci encore pour vos reviews et mises en favoris. C'est cela qui m'a portée, et qui m'a permis d'avoir le courage de continuer et de terminer cette histoire.

Et maintenant, quelques dernières petites explications. Car vous aurez aussi compris que j'aime bien ça, les explications…

1) Alors la résurrection de Jabu… Certaines ou certains d'entre vous se sont peut-être écriés « Scandale ! » Et ces pauvres chevaliers d'Or ?! Pourquoi Athéna n'a pas supplié son cher Papa pour les ressusciter eux aussi après la Guerre Sainte ? Eh bien vous avez raison de protester, et moi aussi je trouve cela scandaleux ! Mais figurez-vous que cela aurait probablement été trop fatiguant pour Zeus de ramener à la vie quatorze chevaliers d'Or, surtout que pour treize d'entre eux (ici je les compte tous sauf Shion), leurs corps avaient été pulvérisés et anéantis devant le Mur des Lamentations ou lors d'un décollage somptueux (pour Kanon). Et puis leur mort était de « bonne guerre », pour ainsi dire. Normal de perdre « quelques » chevaliers ‒ aussi précieux soient-ils (et Dieux, qu'ils sont précieux !) ‒ au cours d'une Guerre Sainte, et aucun chevalier n'avait jamais été ressuscité à l'issue des Guerres précédentes. Mais pour Jabu… Sa mort n'a pas eu lieu dans le cadre d'une Guerre Sainte, mais elle a été le fait d'une vengeance vile et cruelle. Donc Zeus devait bien réparer ça… Et puis, je voulais un Happy End d'abord ! (et au passage… Merci Lily de m'avoir aidée à trouver les précieux arguments m'ayant permis de ramener ce cher Jabu à la vie ;-).

2) La scène finale, dans laquelle Seiya retrouve l'armure de Pégase et la revêt à nouveau, m'a directement été inspirée par le cinquième film de Saint Seiya : _'Tenkai-hen josō: Overture' (Chapitre du monde céleste: Ouverture),_ que j'ai finalement beaucoup aimé, malgré les nombreuses critiques que j'avais pu lire à son sujet. Bon, si son rythme assez lent est en effet surprenant, si l'on voit étonnement peu Hyoga et Shiryu, et si la fin est, comment dire, un peu « déconcertante » (et c'est un euphémisme), j'ai adoré l'esthétisme de ce film, dont les images sont sublimes. Probablement les plus belles de tout ce qui a été fait sur Saint Seiya (tous arcs et tous films confondus), en tout cas de mon point de vue. Bon après, pour celles et ceux qui n'apprécient pas beaucoup Seiya, ce film est probablement une torture, car on ne voit presque que lui… ;-)

3) Et pour finir… Je publierai peut-être quelques OS en rapport avec cette histoire, pour des passages mentionnés mais non décrits. Enfin… toujours pareil : si j'en ai le courage, et si l'inspiration me vient.

Voilà… j'ai terminé, et merci à ceux qui auront eu le courage de lire jusque là...

Je vous dis donc** _au revoir_**, et peut-être **_à bientôt_**, pour une suite ou des OS en rapport avec _Ad vitam_, ou pour autre chose… Car il n'est pas impossible que je commence quelque chose d'autre très bientôt, mais cela n'aura absolument rien à voir ;-).

**Prenez soin de vous. Encore. Toujours.**

Phed'


End file.
